The woman who shared her heart with a dragon
by ainnle567
Summary: Oh wow, I'm so original! Yes, this story talks about a woman who stumbles in the LotR universe and is a 10th walker but what makes this woman different is that she's from a realm where Tolkien doesn't even exist, but she has very interesting clues about the future thanks to a dream that she described in a song not to mention that she shares her heart with a dragon. R&R welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone... this is my FF of LotR, soooo let's hope it works out. This story will have elements most of the movies but also of my own imagination. You know, this is what happens when you can't sleep for a couple of nights.**

 **All reviews are welcome just don't be so hard with me because as I said, this is my first FF of LofR. Now, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Although in the first chapters, mainly in the first, there does not seem to be a lot of action, in the following chapters I promise that that is going to change.**

 **I am also rewriting the first chapters due to drafting problems; just give me time for it. Nevertheless, I'll keep posting but, this time, with better drafting.**

 **Actually, I've been posting with a "better" drafting the last four chapters, so… give me time.**

 **It is the problem that one has when English is not the native language.**

 **Ah! By the way, the title is based on a medieval myth very, very old, which also has many variants, but I shall rely on the oldest and most original of all.**

 **Many of the data in this fan fiction to be told about the dragons are true. Other, shall be created from my own imagination by literary reasons.**

 **I want to give special thanks to Celridel because she's helping me improving my drafting in which I'm awful due, as I said before, English is not my native language, so... thanks a lot Celridel.**

 **Now, I hope that you enjoy and... Here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 1: Here we go!**_

The blow was painful, but since she had shared her heart with a dragon, her level of pain tolerance had risen.

The only things that she and her dragon had suffered were a few scratches and that because they had rolled earlier on the grass and had crashed with a tree.

"Well, I suppose any landing where one can still walk is considered as a good landing." she said, standing up and stumbling a little.

The dragon that was at her side stood up, shaking his head and looking slightly stunned.

"Hey! You alright?" the woman asked, a little concerned, while stroking his big, black head.

The Black Dragon roared smoothly in response.

"I'm gl…"

She stopped abruptly, hearing a soft sound.

She glanced at the dragon meaningfully, and then both looked around them.

While the dragon showed his fearsome teeth, sliding into a crouching position, the woman balled up her hands into fists ready for any battle.

"We are surrounded." she whispered to him in a strange tongue.

The dragon responded with a growl.

"Yes, I know. Our chance is your fire against their arrows. But you're still dazed. We could be in trouble." replied the woman.

The Black Dragon looked at her and she to him as if both spoke to each other with a word.

"Very well then… the best form of defense is attack." she said finally, still speaking the language.

And both dragon and woman were ready to attack when an elderly man with a long beard, dressed in gray, and carrying a staff appeared from the woods.

"I am not an enemy." he said instantly, whilst making the universal signal of surrender.

The Black Dragon and the woman looked at each other, surprised and doubtful.

"Who are you?" asked the woman coldly.

"By the Válar! Amazing! I thought this already had not happened nor would never again!" said Gandalf, astonished to see the eyes of the dragon and the woman.

Both looked surprised from the one to the other, suspicion growing in their minds.

"I said who are you? Answer now or you will be cooked where you stand, and I don't not care that we are surrounded." said the woman menacingly.

The elderly man seemed still in a daze, staring especially at their eyes, but when he saw that a ball of fire began to form in the jaws of the Black Dragon, he snapped to the reality.

"Did you see them?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course that I saw them! I would be blind and deaf not to know that they are here!" she replied angrily. "Now, for the last time I ask you: who-are-you?"

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners? My name is Gandalf _the Gray._ " the Wizard answered with a smile and a slight inclination of his head by way of greeting.

"Gandalf?" she repeated incredulously. "I am not in the mood to jest. What is your name? Your real name."

"I've already told you. I am not joking." he replied, a frown on his face. "Now, may I know your name?"

The woman and the dragon stared at each other.

None of the two believed in the words of the strange old man, but maybe playing along with him would be useful. After all they need to know where they were and what was going on before taking their leave.

"I'm Lenore." she said finally.

"Greatest pleasure to meet you, Lenore. What is the name of your dragon?" he asked.

The dragon growled. Lenore looked alarmed.

"The name of my dragon?" she said, feigning disbelief.

"Of course. All Dragons have a name; you surely know this."

"Why do you think that I would know such thing?"

"Because you share your heart with this dragon." he answered calmly

The woman paled, and the dragon crouched lower, preparing to attack.

"Who told you so?!" the woman asked, while the Black Dragon held in his jaws a ball of fire to fry Gandalf with.

"I am a wizard and though the lore about dragons is ancient indeed and almost forgotten in Middle-Earth, I know it." he replied, holding up his hand to the archers to make no move on the woman or dragon.

He paused.

"I know that you're from another realm and that, in some way, you know certain things that we must have. I know that you share your heart with this dragon because your eyes, and the way to speak to each other. It is obvious indeed."

"What kind of knowledge are we talking about?" asked Lenore, skeptical "I mean, I know about Middle-Earth because I've read the Edda several times."

"Your knowledge is because of a dream you had a long time ago, and that was your inspiration to write a song. Why are you here? Because the _Válar_ allowed me to bring you here. You are needed, you and your dragon."

"Why did these… _Válar_ guys chose us? Starting with who are these _Válar_ guys?"

"I know you have many questions, for in your realm, the only known thing about Endur is that book of Edda."

"Un-huh. Well, I have to tell you Gandalf, that I am not the only one who knows the _Edda_."

"That is true. There are many scholars of the Edda, but you know the most of it because of who you are. And not only that, but you also had a dream with which you wrote a song that is not a simple melody, but a prophecy which tells of our future, and we need those clues that are described in your song. Tell me, how many scholars know this and have written a song like yours?"

Lenore opened the mouth to refute what Gandalf had said, but could not.

She swallowed, and began. "Very well then. So my dragon and I are very important because we have, right? And we know something that you don't because my dragon and I share….."

The Black Dragon interrupted her with a growl.

"There is no point in hiding, he already knows." she snapped at him in their language.

The Black Dragon seemed to calm down, but did not look convinced.

"So… now what?" she continued. "We tell you the song and that is all?"

"No. We need to talk to you and know all."

 _"We?"_ repeated Lenore.

"Lord Elrond and the representatives of the races of dwarves and men."

Lenore looked at the Black Dragon. "And who is this Lord Elrond?"

"He is the ruler of Rivendell."

"Rivendell?" she repeated again.

"Is the last Homely House of the Elves."

Elves, dwarves, and men! O my! Are you sure we're not dreaming?!" Lenore cried, looking up at the dragon, who seemed also to be astonished.

"None of you are dreaming." intervened Gandalf

"Or maybe we hit our head harder than we thought." muttered Lenore.

"Lenore, listen. Middle-Earth needs you" said Gandalf with such vehemence that Lenore began to feel slightly convinced.

"I have asked the Creature many times for help and, finally, He has given us some help to defeat a dangerous and powerful enemy."

Lenore looked at the Black Dragon who looked her questioningly.

" Well, I think that we do not have many options." she told the dragon with a shrug.

Gandalf cleared his throat, awaiting their response.

"Alright. Where is this… Rivendell?"

"Come with me."

The dragon took a step forward, and instantly, at least a dozen elves armed with long bows and arrows appeared from the foliage, aiming at the pair.

 _"Do not attack. They are what we need. The Válar have sent them to assist us"_ said Gandalf to the elves in Sindarin

Although not convinced and against their will, the elves lowered their bows.

"Come, there's no time to waste." said Gandalf.

Lenore and the Black Dragon looked at each other and, after a brief hesitation, followed the wizard.

They were surrounded by Elves as they went, who clearly neither trusted nor liked them.

"Yes, I know. This is foolish but we don't have too many options and you know it." muttered Lenore.

The Black Dragon softly snorted.

Lenore chuckled.

"Yes, I agree. Next time we don't approach to the light at the end of the tunnel… literally."


	2. The Battle of Evermore

**Hi to everyone again… a couple of things that I didn't mention in the last chapter:**

 **When Lenore tells to the dragon** _ **"You know? I think that the psychiatrist prescribed me more drugs than what I really needed"**_ **is not a simple statement of that she's losing her senses but talks about her past.**

 **In later chapters, it will be told how the dragon and she met and how and why the dragon chose to share the heart with her. Also, is in some way related to her saying about psychiatrist and drugs.**

 **The** _ **Edda**_ **is a Viking book that talks about almost everything about the mythology and all the stuff about this culture. It is said that Tolkien being a scholar of medieval literature and Viking culture, used the** _ **Edda**_ **as an inspiration for his works.**

 **And well, this is of this chapter… the name that I chose for this chapter is the name of a Led Zeppelin's song named "The Battle of Evermore" and which actually, Robert Plant wrote after reading "The Lord of the Rings" so, the lyric definitely gives clues about what's going to happen. Though the song was written in the '70s, the version that I used is the one that Robert Plant and Jimmy Page made in 1995 in their concert "No quarter".**

 **Ah! I was forgetting… I don't own that song (obviously) but I gave to my OC the "honor" of has written that song in the story because without it, well… there's no plot, but again… I don't own the song "The Battle of Evermore".**

 **Also I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her help in the drafting.**

 **Now after having clarified this important matter… here we go.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, thanks a lot for reading and again… I'll appreciate your reviews.**

 _ **Chapter 2: "The Battle of Evermore"**_

Rivendell was indeed a very beautiful place, and though Lenore appreciated it deeply, it could compare nothing to the beauty of the _Asgard._ Thanks to the fact she had shared her heart with the dragon, she had been able to see this city of _Asgard,_ (the city where the _Aesir_ lived) and though the Elves were skilled craftmen, this was nothing compared to the _Asgard._

It maybe has to do because the _Aesir_ were almost divine beings, for they are the divine wizards of the _Vanyr._ (the 9 most important and powerful Viking gods).

However, even the dragon had to admit that Rivendell was beautiful, with it's gardens and fountains, and marble pillars, and the soft light that seemed to fill the place.

It was full of light, and though seemed that the state in this Middle-Earth wasn't good at all if Gandalf spoke the truth, in Rivendell still it could be breathed an air of peace.

All the elves looked at them, some astonished or distrustful and some, in a way, scared.

It was too easy to be frightened. The dragon was imposing and terrifying. It's deep black scales reflected the light in some strange glitter of an unknown and yet beautiful light.

Gandalf lead to a large garden, where the dragon could be "comfortable", considering its size.

"Wait here." he said. "I am going to tell Lord Elrond of your coming." he said

Lenore and the dragon were left in the garden, still surrounded by the archers that had stayed with them ever since the forest.

"Well. What do you think they are going to do?" Lenore asked the dragon. "This Gandalf said that they wanted to know the song that I wrote about a year ago"

The dragon grunted.

"Yes, yes, yes. After we do that, we can take our leave. I mean, they seem to be scared of us and I don't understand why. After all you, the dragons, and the elves have good relationships, have you not?"

The dragon nodded but also made some low sounds like an answer.

"You're right." sighed Lenore, looking to the Elves that were watching them.

"How old do you think they are?" she suddenly asked to the dragon

He shook his tail, the scales rattling, and growled.

"You think so? Strange, they look young and not to mention…..beautiful"

The dragon snorted, rather amused.

"Hey! It's the truth! Do you think that they're like the elves of the _Edda_?"

The dragon shook its head.

"I thought so."

Meanwhile, Gandalf had found Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf." said the Elf-Lord. "You surprised me when Arwen said that you suddenly left to the woods without saying any word"

"I do not apologize. It was urgent for me to be in the woods as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Do you recall, that I've been asking to the Válar their help against this terrible and common foe for all the races of Middle-Earth?" asked Gandalf, looking sarcastic.

"Yes, especially because now the dragons are his allies. Did the Válar answer you?" the elf asked hopefully

"Indeed, but not exactly in the way we would expect. At least not in a way that many would think of."

"What do you mean?"

"They sent a woman from another realm where Middle-Earth is just only a kind of fantasy written in an ancient book."

"A woman from another realm who doesn't know anything about Middle-Earth?" repeated Lord Elrond skeptically. "And what can this woman do to aid us?"

"This is not a common woman, Lord Elrond. This woman had a dream a long time ago, that dream was the inspiration for a song that has several clues about our future and what can we do to defeat this foe."

The dark-haired Elf looked thoughtful. Maybe the knowledge of this woman would be helpful.

"Not to mention that she shares a heart with a dragon." added Gandalf, almost as an afterthought. His eyes sparkled like coals under the bushy eyebrows.

Lord Elrond jerked, spinning towards the wizard.

"What did you say?!"

"Exactly what you have heard. She shares a heart with a dragon and considering the lately situation with the dragons, she and her dragon can be very helpful."

Though elves were known to keep in check all feelings, Lord Elrond could not contain not only his astonishment, but also his worry.

Lately, thanks to the Dark Lord of Mordor and Saruman, these dragons had been attacking men, dwarves and elves, and they have been the responsible along with the orcs, of many tragedies among these races.

It was almost impossible to defeat them. These dragons were strong and powerful, bold and ruthless, cruel if led by Orcs. They attacked in pairs, and it was nearly certain to fight them. Who could resist against the power of fire, ice and venom, mighty strength and terrible teeth.

"Are they here?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"Yes, they are." the wizard replied calmly.

"Why did you bring them here, Gandalf! You know what the dragons have done to all of us lately!"

"This dragon is different. It shares a heart with the woman of whom I talked to you about."

"That doesn't mean anything, Mithrandir. That woman can be also be poisoned in her mind and heart thanks to that dragon."

"I will disagree with you. They could have killed me with a simple ball of fire and flee before your archers could do anything but they did not. Instead they came here."

"For spying." snorted Elrond.

"I had to convince them." retorted Gandalf.

Lord Elrond looked to the old wizard, rather surprised.

"They did not?" he asked uncertainly.

Gandalf nodded.

"And what made them change their mind?"

"When I told them about the song."

"The one you said that she wrote using a dream as inspiration?"

"Yes. I believe that that song has many clues of what we have to do and what will happen, even if she doesn't know anything about us."

Lord Elrond thought for a couple of minutes.

"Very well then. Take me where they are. I want to meet them before they do with the other races."

Gandalf nodded and together they went towards the garden where the dragon and the woman were still talking. However, the two had fine hearing and they heard the coming of the wizard and even of the elf. They stopped, and turned towards the two.

Lord Elrond was a brave warrior. He had been among the council that had thrown down Sauron at Dol Guldor, and yet he stepped back.

" _A black dragon?_!" he asked the Wizard in astonishment, slipping into Elvish. " _Do you not know Gandalf, what kind of dragon is a black one?"_

" _I know, but trust me, my lord. This dragon is different."_ he answered in the same language _"If I may introduce you?"_

Lord Elrond had no pleasure in the idea, but now there was no way back, for if the dragon or the woman felt offended who knows what would happen? After all, dragons could be very explosive in nature.

"You know? I think that they don't like us." said Lenore to the dragon

It only snorted, displeased, making the woman chuckle.

"You and your irony." she muttered.

In that moment, Gandalf approached them, followed by the ruler of Rivendell.

"Lenore and your dragon, may I introduce you Lord Elrond?" he said

The dragon and she looked each other for a moment.

"Mmmm… nice to meet you" she said finally, offering her hand towards the Elf.

The elf glanced at her hand in surprise, then looked at her face.

" _Mae Govannen."_ he answered coolly, bowing slightly, his right hand on his heart.

Lenore looked to Gandalf inquisitively.

"He's greeting you. That is the Elven way." explained the wizard

"Oh! Well… _Mae Govannen_ " she said, while imitating the Elf's action.

Lord Elrond looked from the dragon to the woman alternately as if looking a clue that would show him that indeed that woman shared the heart with that dragon.

Gandalf seemed to understand what his friend was looking for he told him in Elvish.

" _Look at their eyes."_

Lord Elrond watched carefully at the eyes of Lenore and then the dragon, and saw nothing, except displeasure at being scrutinized.

" _I don't see anything."_ he answered to the wizard in the same language.

" _You'll see when they look at each other. They are able to speak as we are, to converse from mind to mind."_

Lord Elrond sighed. It was so difficult to believe. Black dragons were among the evilest, and now one of them was here in Rivendell.

" _Are you sure?"_ he asked, still in the language of the elves

" _Completely, my lord."_

Meanwhile, the woman and the dragon had noticed that and felt uncomfortable.

"Hey! What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lenore.

The dragon shook its head.

"That's a shame! For it would be great that we know what they're saying about us. You know? I think that we should learn their language, seems that it'll be necessary"

The dragon nodded.

"Of what are you talking about?" asked Lord Elrond suddenly, noticing them.

For a second Lenore and the dragon looked to each other and for a moment the elf could almost swear that the eyes of both were almost the same but they changed so quickly, he was not sure.

"We were talking about your rude behavior." she answered, tossing back her black hair. "You know, it's not nice that you exclude people from a conversation in front of them."

"Well, you were talking in a language that I'm sure that not even Gandalf knows." retorted Elrond, frowning.

"Oh, come on! It is the language of the dragons, _Lord_ Elrond, and I know it because I share a heart with this dragon, so I'm so sorry if you don't." she returned, annoyed.

The Elf looked surprised by her answer, but Lenore continued.

"Listen guys, we came here because according to Gandalf you need to know a song that I wrote about a year ago, I see that all of you Elves don't trust in us, so… let's make a deal: What about if we show the infamous song you need soooo much…..and then we'll go, free."

Both Elf and Wizard glanced at each other. This pair obviously had no inclination to be involved in the problem that was Middle Earth.

"Alright then. Follow me." said Lord Elrond finally.

He and the wizard walked to the chamber where the other members were already waiting, followed by the dragon and Lenore.

"Please, be patient with all of them. They do not love dragons and they will not trust you, for you share a heart with one of them." Gandalf told to the dragon and the woman before they entered

"Jeez man! What is it with all of you who are freaking out. We don't know the reason, you should tell that to them. But don't worry, we won't attack IF they don't attack us. Cross-heart promise." she added while making the typical sign of that kind of promise

Gandalf frowned, a little surprised, having never heard such a thing as a "cross-heart promise" but he caught the main meaning of her words and that was the only need he had.

She and the dragon entered in a large chamber where on chairs that formed a circle where sitting different persons of different races. Yet, conjoinedly, when they saw the dragon immediately stood up and were ready for a fight.

"Stop! They have been brought by Gandalf, for he says that the Válar sent them to help us." said Lord Elrond

"A woman and a dragon?" incredulously asked a man of short stature with long and matted brown beard and mustache, holding an axe.

"I agree with the dwarf." answered a tall man, reddish hair at his shoulder length, white skin and blue eyes. He wore fine clothes that showed that surely, he was of a high social class, maybe of the nobility. He was also armed with a sword

"What can a woman do? She should not even be here."

Lenore frowned angrily, while the dragon made a low growl.

"Hey guys!" She snapped indignantly. "What makes you think that a woman can't do anything? There you are, scared from my dragon."

The man paled and was going to answer, but a blonde Elf interrupted. His bow wast the ready and aimed at the dragon's chest.

"There's a reason, my lady. Dragons kill and destroy, they have no mercy and I wonder why are you next to it and being so calm being so close to that monster."

The dragon growled this time louder while Lenore gasped.

"Hey, be careful with your words, Elf! My dragon is not a monster!" she said angrily "You know nothing about it!"

"I only know what I really need to know: it's very presence is a menace." shot back the Elf.

"Not at all." intervened Gandalf "The dragon is no menace. Indeed, Master WoodElf, it could be our savior. This dragon and woman share a heart."

An exclamation was heard from all the present but Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"Impossible!"

"Now, if you will kindly let me introduce to Lenore and her dragon." continued the wizard, not caring about the astonished faces of the present. "Lenore, this is Strider, Frodo Baggins, Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir, Gimli son of Gloin, and you two already have met to Lord Elrond.

Lenore and the dragon looked carefully to all the people to who were introduced.

The man called Strider looked in his thirties, brown hair at his shoulder length, clear skin, brown eyes and though he, at first sight, seemed to be a common man, his features showed that he definitely was more than what met the eye.

Frodo Baggins could have mistaken as a child because his short stature and young face but looking at him carefully, it was a young man, in his twenties with short curly brown hair, clear skin and bright blue eyes. He seemed terrified because the dragon but at the same time fascinated. What it was strange of this person was that he didn't wear shoes but his bare hairy feet.

About Legolas Greenleaf he could be described as someone very handsome (even against Lenore's will she had to admit it). He was tall, slim, and he didn't seem at all weak but the opposite. Clear flawless skin that was surrounded by a soft aura, eyes that were unique because the blue that was odd but beautiful, manly features that showed kingly blood, long silver blond hair and as all elves, pointed ears. He was the one who menaced the dragon with his bow.

Boromir, a man of Gondor who was of the nobility, bold and not exactly polite but good-hearted.

And finally, Gimli who had a strong Scotish accent and despite his short stature, he was a good warrior.

All of them represented all the races of the Middle-Earth, men, elves and dwarves, and hobbits, and were reunited in that secret council that had been gathered against Sauron.

At the same time that Lenore and the dragon looked all of them carefully, they looked at her and the dragon scrupulously.

Lenore was a tall, thin and slim woman. Long, straight and black hair (black as the night) that contrasted with her alabaster skin, her features beautiful and though all of them had seen more beautiful women, the difference between them and she was that she showed to be a woman of strong character, determined but also kind. Her eyes were green as emerald and her lips as soft pink.

She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt of _Aeropostale_ , black tennis.

Her dressing was really different and her features and expression showed that she wasn't from Middle-Earth, but what truly made her different was the fact that she was standing next to a black dragon, and she shared a heart with THAT dragon.

This dragon was a beautiful one of his species.

Around eigh feet tall and around almost nine feet long, its body was well proportioned, long neck, the finely-formed head that was typical of a dragon, four claws and long tail. Its wings were wide and that had a slight reminiscence of a vampire's wing and in the top and in the end had small claws.

Its eyes were large and were slightly reminiscent of a reptile, thanks to its orbs that when it was angry or apprehensive, narrowed; while if it was calm or talking with Lenore they were wide. His pupils were black but the rest of the eye were a beautiful deep blue.

But maybe the most beautiful part of this dragon was its scales that were as black as the blackest night but that if the light shone in some way, it sparkled with soft black-blue glitters.

In a few words, that dragon was a beautiful, imposing and elegant in its figure.

"This woman and her dragon has been sent by the Válar in order to help us, or so Mithrandir says." said Lord Elrond finally.

"How so?" asked Strider

"This woman had a dream a long time ago. That dream was her inspiration for writing a song, wasn't it?" he ended, asking to Lenore

She nodded. "Yes."

"And of this song?" asked Boromir dubiously.

"It talks about our future, and all this peril in which Middle-Earth now is." answered Gandalf

"So your idea, Mithrandir, is to know the future so we know what to do?" asked Legolas

"It is. Besides she can help us with this the dragons."

The dwarf Gimli snorted.

"Do you really believe that they're going to help us? It's a dragon and the lassie shares her heart with it! Who do you believe she's going to help!" he said

The wizard was going to answer when a female voice stopped him.

"Hey! Hold your horses! My dragon and I came only because you need to know this song, never because we're going to help you with your business with the dragons. The thing is that we will sing you the song and then we take our leave." said Lenore sternly. "That's all." s

The wizard sighed. Better get at least one thing and then the other.

"Alright. Then start" he said

"Mmm… doesn't matter if there's no music?" she asked suddenly shy.

"Do not worry for that. Just have it very clearly in your mind and we'll be able to listen. I will use magic for that"

Lenore and the dragon looked at each other for a while as if they're hesitating.

"I need you to be the second voice." she murmured to the dragon

It snorted, displeased.

"Yes I know; dragons don't use another language but their own unless it's necessary. But trust me, this time, is REALLY necessary"

The dragon looked at her, not completely convinced.

"C'mon! The sooner we end, the sooner we go."

Meanwhile, the members of the council were looking at them intently. Lord Elrond and Gandalf most of all, searching for the change in the

eyes.

Finally, after a moment, the dragon agreed and Lenore cleared her throat so everyone paid attention to them.

"Well… the name of the song that you want to know so badly is _The Battle of Evermore_ , and as Gandalf said: I wrote it after having a strange dream over and over. So… let's begin" said Lenore

She and the dragon focused and after a couple of seconds, a strange music started to sound. After what seemed to be a short introduction of the song, Lenore started to sing:

" _The Queen of Light took her bow_

 _And then she turned to go._

 _The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom_

 _And walked in the night alone…_

 _ **Oh! Dance in the dark night…**_

 _The Dark Lord rides in force tonight_

 _And time will tell us all…_

 _ **Oh! Throw your ploe and hoe…**_

 _Side by side we wait the Might,_

 _The Darkest of them all…_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _I hear the horses thunder down the valley below,_

 _I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon,_

 _Waiting for the eastern glow._

 _The apples of the valley hold the seeds of happiness,_

 _The ground is rich of tender care_

 _Which they do not forget…_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _The apples turn from brown to black,_

 _The tyrant face is red…_

 _ **Oh! War is the common cry…**_

 _The sky is filled with good and bad_

 _That mortals never know…_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _Oh well! The night is long, the beads of time pass slow_

 _Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow._

 _The pain of woe cannot exceed the woe of aftermath,_

 _The drums will shake the castle's walls,_

 _The Ringwraiths ride in black…_

 _ **Oh! Sing as you raise your bow…**_

 _No comfort has the fire at night_

 _That lights the face so cold…_

 _ **Oh! Dance in the dark night…**_

 _The magic runes are written in gold_

 _To bring the balance back…_

 _ **Ah!**_ _(Bring it back)_

 _At last the Sun is shining_

 _The clouds of blue rolled by_

 _With flames of the dragon of darkness_

 _Sunlight blinds his Eye._

The rest of the song was a play of two voices that fitted very well.

When Lenore and the dragon finished, they were even in a good mood. Lenore loved to sing and she was pretty good, and she had taught the art of music to the dragon.

"Well, there is it. What do you think about it?" she asked.

None of the members of the council answered. They only watched them in disbelief.

"Hey, guys! I guess that's not the kind of music you listen or play but I think is not so bad!" Lenore said, offended "You have nothing to say?"

"It can't be!" Answered Gandalf.

 **N/A:** As always, when Lenore talks to the dragon is always in the strange and unknown language that only the dragons and the ones who share the heart with them knows.

 **N/A:** In the next chapter, we will know why the astonishment of the members of the council because don't think that is only because of the lyric.

Again, thank you so much for reading... all reviews are welcome.


	3. Having a black dragon as a guardian

**Hello, world!**

 **I hope these two chapters have been interesting to you.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.**

 **As always to give special thanks to Celridel for her help in improving the drafting.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 3: A Guardian Dragon**_

Lenore and her dragon looked at each other in surprise.

Of all the comments, that was the least expected.

"Excuse me?" She asked uncertainly.

"You truly see the future. You explained many things that are happening in now." Gandalf replied in astonishment.

"Not to mention that you truly share a heart with this dragon." added Gimli.

"Mmm ... well, that's obvious. Didn't you hear me talking to him?" she said casually

"Not for those of us who are not wizards." Boromir retorted.

"Did you see her eyes?" asked Gimli.

"Indeed." Relied the man of Gondor. "They were near identical to those of the dragon."

Lenore and the Black Dragon looked at each other.

There was nothing new about this. It was an unmistakable sign that they shared a heart.

And not only did Lenore's eyes change in her narrowing iris, but in the eyes of the Black Dragon there was an almost human light that brightened his gaze.

"Yes, well ..." said Lenore uncomfortably "Now that you know the song and have listened to it, can we go?"

"I'm afraid not," Gandalf replied.

"What?! That was the deal! We showed you the song and you let us go! "

"We never made a deal."

Lenore was about to reply, but the wizard was right. They had not made any deal.

She rolled her eys and looked at her dragon, who, like her, was annoyed.

"God, give me patience." she murmured.

"Gandalf is right. We need both so we can find some light in this dark web." said Lord Elrond.

"Bth?! I think we need only the woman. Cursw that dragon!" said the dwarf, gripping his axe.

"Hey!" Lenore tried to intervene, but Gimli interrupted her.

"It is a dragon, and a black one at that! What if he turns on us! We will be dinner."

"You're wrong!" Yelled Lenore. The dragon growled.

But no one paid any attention to them.

"With the plight we are in now, we can risk nothing. We must trust both." said Strider calmly.

"At last someone with common sense!" Lenore snapped.

"You know nothing, Ranger." retorted Boromir. "Not yet a a fortnight ago, one of our outposts were attacked by dragons. One man only survived to bring the news. Tell me if we can trust such beasts?"

He paused, his lip curled.

"But then, what will you know, Strider? You are simply a Ranger! "

Strider said nothing, staring Boromir in the eye.

The blond elf stood abruptly.

"Be careful with your words, ymam!" he said angrily. "Have you forgotten old lore! Do you know from who the Rangers are descended? And yet this is the chief of the Dunedain, King of-"

"Legolas, calm yourself." Interrupted Lord Elrond.

The blond elf sat down again, but in his blue eyes one could still read indignation.

"So ... this is the future king of Gondor?" said Boromir mockingly.

"Enough. We have come together for one reason. Squabbling like fools is the Enemy's chief tool. "said Lord Elrond "Frodo, show us the Ring"

The short man rose hesitantly, and slowly put a ring of gold on a small column that was in the middle of the circle formed by the chairs.

At first glance, this gold ring could be considered as a simple gold band, certainly beautiful and well forged, but that "simple" ring was in fact the most powerful weapon that ever existed in Middle-Earth.

It had belonged to the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron, and in that Ring was all his black magic and power; but after his defeat, his "spirit" had taken refuge and lived in that Ring.

By many and varied different circumstances, for a thousand years it had been hidden, but now that it had been found by Gandalf in the hands of his friend Bilbo Baggins, the disaster had begun.

The Dark Lord had felt the presence of his Ring and wanted it back so as to finish what he had long ago begun: conquering all Middle-Earth bringing chaos, destruction and pain.

He had allied himself with Sauraman, or rather Saruman had allied with him and knowing that the dragons were very powerful beings, used them as terrible weapons,.

That was why the wizard believed that if that woman, the one shared heart with that dragon, especially a black one, helped them, they might stand some chance.

She would know all about the dragons better than anyone else and maybe, maybe she could find some way to free or stop them or, at worst, kill them.

It was a pity, then, that neither the woman nor the Black Dragon were willing to help them.

When the Ring was placed on the column, there was a heavy silence. The story of the One Ring and the Dark Lord was well known.

Lenore and her dragon, who had not moved from the center of the circle that formed the chairs and who had seen the discussion of the other members of the Council, turned and saw the column.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed the woman in terror as she took several steps back and the dragon, also backing away, showed his teeth.

"What's the matter, Lenore?" Gandalf asked worriedly.

Usually the One Ring "called" to all that looked at it, causing that it had a mad desire to have it and to use it, but Lenore and her dragon had shown contempt and even fear which was very interesting and, above all, useful because none of them would be attracted by its power.

"That devilish thing!" she exclaimed, pale as a dead man and her green eyes riveted on the Ring.

Her breathing was harsh and she was shaking as the Black Dragon had crouched to protect her, a fireball was starting to form in his jaws.

"Do you know what this is?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course, I know it! I saw something similar in my dream! "

She swallowed hard in terror.

"The Dark Lord rides in force tonight ... Side by side we wait the Might, the Darkest of the all ... The Ringwraiths ride in black ... Sunlight blinds his Eye" she said, quoting her song.

Gandalf looked at Lord Elrond, who nodded.

"Get this damn Ring out of here! We will leave unless someone at least covers it! "

Frodo hastily got up, and snatched it up.

Lenore and her dragon calmed down.

"We need to decide what to do with the One Ring." Lord Elrond said after a few moments of silence.

"It is a tool. Give it to Gondor , and it will be well used." said Boromir eagerly.

"The One Ring obeys no one but its owner," Gandalf replied.

"Then, we have to destroy it!" said Gimli , rising from his seat with his axe ready.

Before anyone could even try to stop him, the dwarf smashed his axe upon it, but the only thing that happened was that his weapon was destroyed in thousands of pieces, as if it had been a fragile crystal, while its owner was thrown to the ground.

Aragorn and Boromir helped him up.

"The One Ring could only be destroyed where it was forged. " said Lord Elrond with a sigh.

"Which was where...?" asked an embarrassed and angry Gimli

"At Mordor, on Mount Doom." answered Gandalf.

There was silence.

A trip to Mordor was a suicide, no one could ever leave there alive. Not to mention getting there alive.

"Give it to me. I will take it to Mordor and I will destroy it "said Legolas determinedly.

Frodo glared at the Woodland Prince.

"And let an elf make the journey on which the future of Middle-Earth depends? Not a chance!" Grosled Gimli.

"Do you have a problem with that, dwarf? Or is it simply your silly pride that makes you think that?"

Gimli paled and stood up just like Legolas.

Aragorn stood in the middle of the dwarf and the elf, trying to stop them and reason with the elf.

Meanwhile, Boromir suggested that the race of men should have the honor of having the Ring because they would make good use of it while Gandalf argued with the envelope about such a crazy idea and Lord Elrond tried to stop them all.

"Wonderful! They can't even agree on something" Lenore told the Black Dragon as she leaned on him. "This Middle-Earth is already destined to perish if they continue to fight like dogs and cats."

The Black Dragon softly roared.

"You're right ... as the old saying goes: divide and conquer."

For a few minutes, the Black Dragon and Lenore watched the Council members argue loudly, all but Frodo who looked frightened.

"Poor guy, being close to all of them surely can't be nice."

She paused.

"This is very interesting, I did not know that elves and dwarves would hate each other. Jeez! So many secrets revealed here! You know? We could do with this a trend topic on Twitter or reveal it in some of those cheap magazines that only talk about the private life of Hollywood stars. "

The Black Dragon snorted amused, and softly roared.

"Oh, that's decidedly a great idea! We could make money with those bets. Besides we could sell the portraits of the participants ... Can you imagine how much the girls would give for a portrait of Legolas boy?"

The dragon snorted, this time almost laughing like Lenore who covered her mouth, trying to hide the laughter.

Unfortunately, the elf had heard everything, especially the last remark, and when he saw that they were both almost laughing, he realized they were making fun of him.

Legolas shot them a dark glare like daggers before continuing to argue with Gimli.

"Man! The guy has good hearing, w have be more careful."

The Black Dragon shrugged.

"Yes, yes, yes, you're right, but we cannot make enemies in a place where we are already the ugly ducklings."

Suddenly a voice was heard over the others.

"I'll take it!"

Everyone, including the Black Dragon and Lenore turned to Frodo.

"I'll take it" he repeated "But ... I do not know how to get there." He added timidly

Gandalf sighed.

"Young one, you have chosen to carry a big burden. But I will helpmypu as I can."

Aragorn knelt before Frodo and told him:

"You can count on my sword."

"And with my bow" added Legolas.

"You have my axe, too." Gimli said.

The elf looked at him in disgust, but the dwarf ignored him.

"If this is going to be the way Middle-Earth will be saved, Gondor will see to it that everything goes well," said Boromir

"Mister Baggins is not going anywhere without me!"

They all turned and saw a chubby man coming out of his hiding place, about Frodo's stature, short, blond curly hair, blue eyes, and like Frodo, he wore no shoe but only his bare hary feet.

"Sam ?!" Exclaimed Frodo.

"We're going too!" said a pair of cheerful voices

They all turned and saw two young men who looked very like Frodo and Sam, with the only difference that one had curly brown hair and the other curly reddish and his eyes were brown.

"Merry? Pippin? "said Frodo in astonishment.

Lord Elrond chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would appear," he said. "It seems like all of you cannot be far from Frodo."

"I will never leave Mister Baggins" said Sam.

Frodo smiled, but then turned to the woman and the Black Dragon, who had just watched them.

His eyes begged them to go with them.

The Black Dragon turned to see Lenore

"Oh no! It is their quest, we have ours that is to find a way to return home "

The Black Dragon softly roared.

"That's not our problem. C'mon! We should not even be here! We showed them what they wanted to know, and yet they forced us to stay!"

The Black Dragon snarled.

"But…"

Before Lenore could say anything, the Black Dragon approached her and rested his forehead over hers and closed his eyes, and after a few moments Lenore closed her eyes, slowing her breathing to match his.

Finally, Lenore sighed and approached Frodo followed by the Black Dragon

"Well ... considering that you have to go to that place they call Mordor and considering that you are most likely to have dragons on the way... well ... we think maybe having a dragon as a guardian is not such a bad idea. So ... what do you think?"

Frodo smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Lenore," he said, "And your dragon too," he added.

The Black Dragon nodded as Lenore smiled.

"Do not call me my lady" she said. "That you call me by my name is enough."

 **So now the adventure begins.**

 **How will Lenore and her dragon go in a land they do not know and where they all see them as a threat?**

 **We wish them luck that they can be of help and get others to accept them.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Making new friends

**Hi to everyone around the world!**

 **In the last chapter, it happened that Lenore and the Black Dragon decided to accompany Frodo and the others to the heroic mission to destroy the One Ring and save Middle-Earth.**

 **As surely as you may have noticed, Lenore and her dragon are (in Lenore's words) the** _ **ugly ducklings**_ **for all but Gandalf, Frodo and, in a way, Aragorn.**

 **Soooo, let's see how they are doing on a trip where they are not exactly "welcome".**

 **I must add that in this chapter some data on the dragons will be revealed.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if so far Legolas has not been a main character, but do not worry, at the end of this chapter will play a more important role.**

 **So far nothing has happened "romantic", but do not worry. There will be only that, unlike other stories, in this Legolas and the OC do not get along especially the elf cannot stand the presence of the Black Dragon nor of Lenore. But you know what the saying says: "From hate to love there is only one step."**

 **So, have a little patience and this will begin to change as well, that in the future, will be revealed the reason why Legolas hates dragons so much.**

 **As always, I thank all those who read this story and ... here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 4: New friends**_

It had been several hours since they left Rivendell.

The ten walkers and a dragon had been called with the name _"The Fellowship of the Ring"._

For Lenore that did not make sense, the only important thing was that they achieved their goal, that is: destroy the infamous One Ring, save Middle-Earth and voilà!

Although it sounded simple, both she and the Dragon were sure that this mission would have serious difficulties, especially if there were dragons involved in that disaster.

However, that was only one of the problems, for at least for Lenore and her dragon. Most of the members of the _Fellowship_ feared or distrusted them or, in the worst case, hated them.

They had been walking behind everyone, most of the time talking mentally to each other, in case the others bothered to listen to them.

"Man! This is the worst trip we've ever made!" Lenore sighed. "Aragorn hardly trusts us, and that's only because he has no other choice. Boromir and Gimli think we'll attack them at any moment. All the little guys, except Frodo, are afraid of us and think you're going to eat them. Oh, and Legolas! Man! The elf boy is a _hater_! Who would think that an elf could be a _hater_! Do you think he's still angry that we make fun of him? "

The Black Dragon shook his head.

"Well, in that case ... he's being very unfair." pouted Lenore, crossing her arms and tossing back her hair defiantly. "You haven't done anything to him. I mean anything bad. I bet it's that we are new here, that's all."

The Black Dragon shrugged its great shoulder.

"Anyway, I still think he's a _hater._ " sulked Lenore, glaring daggers at the back of the blonde Elf.

She noticed that the others, namely Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo, were watching them.

"So Gandalf, it's true they can talk to each other without having to move their lips." Frodo suddenly whispered.

"It is."

"How?" asked Frodo eagerly.

"According to the ancient stories, it is said that a person who shares heart with a dragon are not only united by the heart but also by the mind. They understand and sense the other's emotions."

"And why do their eyes change?" chirped Frodo.

"It's a sign that they share a heart."

"And how does a dragon share his heart with someone? Is there anything special that the person must do to make it happen? Or is the dragon the one who must do something? "

"About that, my dear hobbit, I cannot answer you. The knowledge of dragons is very ancient and almost completely forgotten in Middle-Earth."

"Why?" asked Frodo again.

"There was a time when dragons and other races lived in peace. However, things began to change, people of other races began to fear them and, for that matter, to attack them. The dragons became solitary, and distrustful. Morgoth played on their distrust, and used them against Elves and Men. And the knowledge that the dragons had given to the wizards and a few other fortunate people was destroyed by the dragons themselves."

"And when did that happen?"

"It is said that at the beginning of the Second Age."

Aragorn looked at Gandalf in disbelief. The Second Age was long ago, almost an eternity.

"And before that could all men share their hearts with a dragon?" Asked Frodo

"Not only with men but also with other races, but since the dragons moved away from the other inhabitants of Middle-Earth, all this knowledge became history and, over time, simple tales."

"And why do you think that Black Dragon shares his heart with her?"

"To be honest? I do not know, but why don't you ask the woman herself."

Frodo looked back Lenore, who seemed to be chatting with her dragon, and then to Gandalf.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I-I'm afraid I might irritate them…."

"Nonsense. It's not every day you meet such a person."

Frodo nodded, and walked nervously back to the end of the line.

Aragorn looked about to follow the Ringbearer, but Gandalf stopped him.

"No, leave it. He needs to know them, trust them and make friends with them. After all, they are here for pleasure's sake, but for a fateful quest. They will not hurt him."

Aragorn looked at the hobbit, and then to the wizard.

"Trust me."

Aragorn sighed and kept walking, but kept his senses sharply tuned.

"Mister Frodo, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to talk to Lady Lenore, Sam." replied Frodo.

"What?!" chorused Merry and Pippin.

"You're mad." Gimli growled, gripping his axe. "The dragon is a threat and we cannot put our Ringbearer in danger."

"The dwarf is right. Stay away from both. Even the woman isn't trustworthy."

Legolas remained silent, keeping an arrow strung on his bow.

"Let the hobbit talk to them." ordered Gandalf sternly, his eyes like coals under his bushy brows.

The others looked about to argue, but a glance from the wizard stayed them.

Frodo swallowed and approached Lenore.

"Hello Lady Lenore and….hello to your Black Dragon." he said timidly.

The woman and the Black Dragon looked at each other.

"Hello ..." she replied uncertainly. "Mm ... don't take it wrong, but shouldn't you be with Gandalf?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Lady Lenore…and your dragon, of course." he said nervously.

"Oh ..." she replied. "Again, no offense, but I do not think that's a good idea. See the others."

"But I want to know you." Frodo said, with a surprising amount of eagerness.

Lenore and her dragon were surprised.

"Know us?" repeated the woman in disbelief.

"Ah ... yes. You both came at my request, so I want to know all about you….both of you."

Lenore glanced at the dragon.

"Both of us? You're not afraid of my friend?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Of course I am….a little." He admitted after a moment. "But I really do want to know about both of you."

The Black Dragon growled slightly.

"And people say there's nothing new under the sun ...lies." murmured Lenore to the dragon.

"Alright then Frodo, but on one condition. My name is Lenore, not Lady Lenore." she said, extending her hand.

Frodo smiled.

"Deal." he said, shaking hands

Lenore soon found herself chatting openly.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Frodo after a while.

"No."

"So ... you don't get tired?"

"Nope, at least not easily."

"Are you used to walking for a long time?"

"To be honest, no. I'm used to walking a lot, but never the distance we've walked so far."

"Then why aren't you tired."

"Because of the bond I have. Dragons do not tire easily."

At the beginning of the talk, Frodo had thought to ask her about the dragons and how it was possible for them to share her heart with that Black Dragon, but he soon realized that neither the woman nor the Black Dragon would talk about it.

"Are YOU tired?" Lenore asked after a moment.

"A little." he replied blushing and looking down.

"A little?" she repeated.

"Yes, I'm tired. I'm not used to walking that long and so fast." he replied.

"Mm….I'm sorry." she replied sympathetically.

Suddenly and without warning, the Black Dragon took Frodo's clothes as if he were a puppy.

Frodo squeaked as the rest of the Fellowship turned.

But their alarmed gestures turned into astonishment as the dragon placed Frodo on his back. Lenore chuckled.

"I cannot believe it." muttered Aragorn.

"It's dangerous! You are letting a dragon carry the Ringbearer!" shouted Boromir.

"No." answered Gandalf. "He will be fine. A dragon allows no one to touch it unless he trusts him fully.

"Or maybe for the purpose of kidnapping Frodo." said Legolas coolly, staring at Lenore.

"I do not think so. Lower your bow, Legolas. If the dragon considers that Lenore or Frodo are in danger, he will not hesitate to attack us. Dragons are very protective."

The Elf swallowed, slowly putting his bow down.

"All of you lower your weapons." ordered Gandalf.

"But ..." Gimli protested.

"Do it, or would you prefer to face an angry dragon, Master Dwarf?" retorted Gandalf.

For his part, Frodo was frightened, but he had not gotten off the dragon.

"They ... they ... they will not attack me" he said.

The rest of the Fellowship, except for Gandalf, sighed.

If Frodo trusted them and did not want to leave them, there was nothing to do but be careful and watch.

"As you wish, Frodo." replied Aragorn, trying to ease the tense situation

"Come on, we should continue." Gandalf said as he started walking again.

"Foolish hobbit!" Gimli grunted.

"Hobbit?" asked Lenore. "Excuse me, but what is a hobbit?"

"The hobbits are us." answered Frodo.

"You're a hobbit?"

Frodo nodded.

"And you mean, then, that in this Middle-Earth, there are not only elves, men, dwarves and dragons, but there are also hobbits?"

"Of course." another voice chirped suddenly to her right.

Lenore turned and saw that it was one of the other hobbits, the one with curly hair and brown eyes, who had spoken.

"I'm Merry." he announced.

"And I am Pippin! And that round fellow is Sam!" he added, pointing to the one who stood by the pony.

"Hello." replied Sam nervously.

"Oh! Hello…. Nice to meet you guys. My name is Lenore."

"What is the name of your dragon?" asked Pippin.

"Dragons never tell you their name unless they fully trust you."

"And can we ride him?" Merry asked.

"No."

"But why not? Frodo is riding on him! "

"That's only because my friend wanted it."

"And what if you ordered him to let us ride on him?" said Pippin impatiently. "I'm tired too."

"I'm very sorry, but I never give my friend orders."

"And then how come he does everything you want you to do?" sulked Pippin.

"Yes. And besides, how exactly does one share a heart with a dragon? Does it hurt?" added Merry.

Lenore scowled at them.

"I think you should stop asking them." Frodo said.

"We just want to know." Merry sighed.

"Please, at least let us ride him," Pippin said.

"Are your friends like this...?" Lenore asked Frodo impatiently.

"Always." replied the hobbit

"I'm sorry for the woman." muttered Aragorn.

The wizard chuckled.

"I am as well. It will be necessary that they make them stop."

Meanwhile, the two hobbits had approached the Black Dragon.

A growl made them freeze.

"Enough!" shouted Lenore at last. "Jeez guys! Don't you understand the meaning of a word as simple as _NO_? "

"It's just that we want to know everything about a dragon." Pippin stammered.

Lenore took a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen my friends, I appreciate your interest, but everything has its time. But right now we have something more important. Let's talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Merry asked timidly.

"Like ... I do not know ... that the sky is blue during the day and at night is black? Or that in the forest there are many types of trees? About the clouds? That the Sun is golden and the Moon is silver? I do not know, there are many issues like that."

"That's obvious." sighed Merry.

"She means you should talk about something that is not important, but rather something that is simple." explained Boromir. "Wise advice, woman."

Lenore scowled at him, and mouthed 'I have a name.' but refrained from saying it out loud.

"Oh, I understand. We can talk about the _Shire_." Pippin said.

"The _Shire_?" Lenore repeated.

"It's where we hobbits live. It's a shame we cannot tell you all about that place." he added sadly.

"Why?"

"Because we cannot talk about food."

"Food? And why not?"

"Because food is VERY important." Merry replied.

"Oh! I see…"

Lenore raised her eyebrows. "Well ... I think in that case we can make an exception and talk about the Shire and everything with it."

"Including the food?" asked Pippin excitedly.

"I think it would be a good idea."

"Great!"

Lenore sighed.

That would be a long conversation, but if that was the only way they would avoid other conversations... so be it.

They walked all night, and stopped only when the dawn came.

The hobbits were very tired and, most of all, hungry since Merry and Pippin had been talking about food for hours.

The whole _Fellowship_ , especially Lenore and her dragon, were more than bored,

Towards the greying of the sky they stopped and prepared the camp in a thicket.

And even at this time, Merry and Pippin were still talking about food and cooking.

"Why can't these hobbits keep quiet, even for a few minutes?" murmured Gimli miserably.

"This is the woman's fault," Boromir said. "Gandalf, you cannot ask them to shut up?"

"No."

"Why?" snapped Aragorn, who had reached the end of his patience.

"Because I want to see their reaction." answered the wizard

They sighed.

Lenore had finally snapped. "Ok guys, more than enough to talk about food. Jeez! We have been given a full cooking class! "

"But we're not done!" said Pippin "There's a stew that ..."

The hobbit could not finish because Lenore put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk about food anymore, or my dragon might get hungry."

Aragorn and Gandalf smiled.

"Umm….we don't want that." said Pippin, backing away with a nervous giggle.

Lenore and the Black Dragon looked relieved.

There was a moment of sweet silence as everyone began to eat their dinner.

"And what do you have to talk about? Something quite simple and common." Merry said with his mouth full.

Lenore mumbled a curse.

"Come on guys! Let us eat in peace. We were talking all night long!"

"But ... but ... you and your dragon surely know something interesting/"

"Yeah, yeah, like a ... like a story." said Pippin.

Lenore hid her face in the broad shoulder of the Black Dragon.

"What have we done to deserve this?" she moaned

"Surely you know some story-however simple it is." Gimli told her.

Lenore and her dragon looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay." Lenore murmured. "You're in charge of the light and sound effects." she whispered to the dragon, which nodded and sat upright as Lenore rose and cleared her throat.

"People of all races of the Middle-Earth: men, dwarves, hobbits and elves! Get ready to listen to the biggest of the stories...! "

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Aragorn, who were a few meters away from the camp, spoke in Sindarin.

 _"What do you think of them?" Gandalf asked._

 _"They are not what we thought they are. The hobbits seem to trust you."_

 _"And you?" replied Gandalf._

Aragorn thought for a moment.

 _"I do not, at least not much. It is a dragon."_

 _"And yet, the hobbits trust them. Even the Ring bearer."_

 _"The hobbits are naive. This is their first trip outside the Shire. They have never seen anything or know anything outside of their home."_

 _"This Black Dragon and this woman are from another realm. As far as I know, in that ancient book, which is known as Edda, it is described that the dragons are friendly with other races, especially the Elves."_

 _"That is not true!"_ growled an angry voice.

Aragorn and Gandalf turned and saw that it was Legolas, who, leaving his watch place was approaching them.

Even with the faint glow of the bonfire of the nearby camp, both the Ranger and the wizard could see the anger that shone in those blue eyes.

 _"My race would never make friends with such beasts."_ he hissed _. "They have killed many of us, destroyed cities and been responsible for countless tragedies! We would never befriend them!"_

Though the elf's voice had been in check, Gandalf and Aragorn were well aware that their friend was completely furious.

 _"I understand that the pain they caused you to make you talk like this, but you cannot judge this dragon and this woman based on your experience."_ Gandalf replied calmly.

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Because the Válar have sent them."_

 _"No, it was you who were asking for their help. They let you bring some one. What if you made a mistake?"_

Aragorn looked at the elf in amazement.

Legolas would never have said such a thing to Gandalf. Mithrandir was well respected among the Elves.

 _"In other circumstances, I would consider your opinion, O Prince, but you yourself have heard the song. Nobody knows the things that this woman and her dragon know."_ The wizard replied. _"Therefore, I advise you to put your pain aside and judge them clearly."_

Legolas left without a reply.

There was silence.

 _"I believe that this woman and her dragon were sent, not only for the knowledge that is in their song."_ said Gandalf after a few minutes.

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _"Look."_

Aragorn toward the camp.

Gimli, Boromir and the four hobbits were staring in amazement at the depiction of the story that Lenore was telling them with help from her dragon.

Aragorn smiled.

If anyone had seen this s alone, he would never have believed that they were in the middle of a deadly quest.

 _"She and her dragon can bring joy. They have a good heart."_ said Gandalf. _"And I believe that they, especially Lenore, can bring peace and heal the heart of a certain elf prince that you and I know."_

Slowly, through the subsequent nights and with the help of the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, though with their endless conversations, Lenore and her dragon had been gradually accepted by the _Fellowship_.

The only one who did not trust them was Legolas.

This annoyed Lenore to no end, but the dragon took indifferently.

Finally, she decided to talk about them. She walked as quietly as possible to where he was standing guard.

He turned to her, his face masked.

"Hello." she greeted him

The elf was nodded.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" he replied coldly.

"The sunrise." she retorted.

Legolas looked towards the Westward sky, where the first rays of the sun came over the sea, turning the clouds rose-hued.

Seeing that he had not answered her with a single movement of his head, Lenore sighed in annoyance.

"Okay. It looks like you're not exactly in the best mood so I will go straight to the point." Lenore began. "I do not know why you hate us so much. As far as I remember the only bad thing that we have done to you has been to laugh at you, but that is not enough reason for you to hate us."

Legolas glanced at her, and then at the Black Dragon, who lay still, watching every movement of the Elf.

"Do not worry about my friend. He will not attack you." she said.

"How can you consider such ... beast a friend of yours?"

"My friend is not a beast. He is an animal, but he is no common one."

"Of course it is not!" laughed Legolas bitterly. "It is an animal that uses its strength and abilities to kill and destroy everything in its path."

"You're wrong. My friend never attacks unless it is to defend myself or in self-defense."

Legolas was silent.

"So, what happened to you that gives you the right to treat us so?"

For a moment, the elf thought to tell her the truth and with that answer show her as much as possible the hatred he had to dragons and to her.

"It's none of your business." he replied dryly.

Lenore took a deep breath to calm herself.

Decidedly that elf was most arrogant, stubborn and unjust.

"Listen, may the stars or whatever it is even those _Válar_ to whom you respect so much ..." she began to tell him

"Don't you dare talk about the _Vála_ r! You don't even believe them, dragon-lover!" Interrupted Legolas angrily.

"Whatever." she replied, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

The elf had ended up pissing her off, and she had endured more than enough.

"Listen, let it be known that it was we approached to make amends, and it was YOU who did not want to listen to us and have shown us what you are: a _hater_." she snapped.

"You cannot judge me and my dragon just because my friend is a dragon and especially because he is a Black Dragon because the fact that he is a black one does not mean that he is a wicked."

Lenore paused, and watched the Elf for a minute. "Did you know that the dragon that killed one of the greatest heroes of my realm was a White Dragon?"

She managed to get Legolas to glance at her.

The White Dragons were known for their good hearts.

"Yes, it was a White Dragon." Lenore said. "The White Dragon saw treasure in a cave and decided to stay there to stay with the treasure alone and never share it with anyone.

"A thousand years passed and, under different circumstances, a slave found the treasure and stole a golden cup which made the White Dragon very angry, and in retaliation burned a village of fishermen and killed them all.

"The King of the Geats, Beowulf, knew about this and decided to kill the dragon who, despite being a White Dragon, had become a murderer because it was not the only village that destroyed or were the only murders he committed.

"The White Dragons are supposed to be good, good-hearted guys and even occasionally help other races, but this dragon was different because it became a killer.

Beowulf, to defend his kingdom, fought against the White Dragon and, although he managed to kill it, the White Dragon also killed him. They both died. As you can see, you cannot judge each dragon by its type.

Just Imagine if in everything we followed the same criterion that you use to judge my friend for being a Black Dragon.

"Just in the case of Gandalf, he would also be a bad boy because Saruman, his leader is bad. He's allied himself with that crazy guy called Sauron, who has severe problems with ambition and conquering the world. Then Gandalf is a madman maddened by power and also a bad boy because he is a wizard like that Saruman."

Legolas frowned.

Lenore softly patted his shoulder in a friendly way and smiled gently at him.

"Have a good night, Legolas"

And saying this, she went back to where her Black Dragon was who had been watching the whole conversation.

After a few minutes the girl was sleeping peacefully using one of the paws of the Black Dragon as a pillow and a wing as a blanket.

Legolas looked at them for a few minutes.

Both the woman and Black Dragon looked very peaceful and slept soundly.

Then he turned and looked back at the sunrise. No doubt it was beautiful, as Lenore had said, and he began to think seriously about their conversation.

Maybe and just maybe, it would be a good idea to give them a try.


	5. Caradhras or better said: Ice Dragon!

**Hello, hello!**

 **This is the very first chapter when things start to change between Lenore and Legolas.**

 **Until now only is known about black dragons, red dragons and white dragons and some characteristics of each one. In this chapter two new kinds of dragons will appear and more important: Lenore and her dragon will start to suspect what is really happening with dragons and the reason of their behavior towards other races.**

 **I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her immense help in the drafting and giving some ideas which are very helpful and interesting.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll appreciate your reviews.**

 **So, here we go…**

 _ **Chapter 5: Caradhras: Ice Dragon!**_

Three days had passed since Lenore had spoken with Legolas and since then the elf had been thinking over everything the woman had told him.

In the end, he had decided to give her and her dragon a chance. Who knew?

So, his attitude of pushing them away had started slowly to change into, if not a friendly one, but at least kinder one.

Lenore was glad that her conversation had given positive results and tried to her best to help this change along. The dragon on the other hand, was still quite indifferent.

Though the change in the Elf hadn't been a dramatic one, it was certainly noticed, and Gandalf was quite pleased with it.

In the fourth day, just before the sunset, Sam was preparing a meal before they started their long journey. Boromir, who took it upon himself to teach the two young hobbits to fight, had just begun.

Gandalf and Frodo were talking. Legolas was sitting on a small hillock, and the others were watching the hobbits spar with the noble-man of Gondor.

It was funny watching those little hobbits learning the elemental moves, but what amazed to Lenore was the fact that Boromir was a good teacher and was very patient, something that he hadn't shown them.

Boromir stepped backwards, on to Pippin's foot. Pippin gave a yell that was quite out of proportion to the amount of pain, and hopped about groaning.

Boromir instantly stopped, and asked Pippin if he was alright.

The two hobbits instantly charged Boromir and knocked him to the ground with triumphant shouts.

Lenore was laughing, when she felt the dragon tense, and they both looked up at the sky.

Gandalf had noticed.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked.

"Something is coming." she answered in a whisper, staring at the dimming sky. The dragon gave a low growl.

Everyone turned to Legolas, who was also alert, but he shook his head. "I can't sense anything." he muttered.

"What do you feel, Lenore?" asked Gandalf.

The woman said nothing, still focusing on the sky. Then she sprang to her feet. The dragon's eyes narrowed, as he crouched in a fighting stance.

"Hurry! Put out the fire!" she snapped. Aragorn did as she said.

"Hey! That was for the breakfast!" said Sam angrily.

"We have no time, hobbit! Hide-over there in those rocks!"

"But what is happening?" asked the Ranger.

She turned around. "Dragons. A group of dragons is coming."

She noticed Legolas's jaw clench.

"But I don't see anything. Not even the Elf does." protested Boromir.

"They are coming." snarled Lenore. "Listen all of you… Black and white dragons have the ability of sense when another dragon. So if you want to wait out in the open, be my guest."

People were scrabbling for packs when Legolas looked up.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It appears to be a cloud." retorted Gimli.

"But clouds do not move against the wind." said Aragorn quietly.

"To the rocks!" shouted Gandalf, looking around for the Ringbearer, but the dragon had taken Frodo behind a rock, covering him with its wings.

The last in hide were Lenore and Legolas. The woman had taken his hand and made him crouch down.

"Shouldn't we hide near of the others?" he asked softly,

"No, I want to see them." she whispered.

"Them?"

"They are a few." she answered

"How do you know?"

Lenore turned to him, pressing her finger to her lips.

Over them whirred a group of dragons, green-brown, about the size of the Black Dragon himself. On them were crouched Orcs, squealing and jabbering.

Lenore peered up at them.

"Earth dragons." she whispered almost in his ear.

The elf stiffened and it wasn't because the dragons, but because the soft and warm air of Lenore who talking t in his incredibly sensitive ear.

"I think they have something in their neck." she murmured, more to herself.

They waited for a long time after the dragons were gone.

"Spies of Saruman." muttered Gandalf. "The passage South is well watched. We must take the paths of Caradhras."

Gimli spoke up. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I say that we are taking the long way round. We could pass through the Mines of Moria, Gandalf. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf shook his head. "No. I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice."

"The filthy traitor." snorted Gimli. "We're doomed if dragons are helping them."

"I… think that… maybe that's not true…" said Lenore, looking unsure of her own words.

"What do you mean, lass? You saw them! Orcs are riding them!"

"I think that maybe… that maybe there's a catch."

Lenore looked towards the mountains and sighed. "Great! And I didn't bring boots or gloves or a simple jacket!" mumbled Lenore to Aragorn making the Ranger smile.

* * *

Lenore had always liked snow. But walked up a frozen, steep mountain was exactly nice.

Though she shared her heart with a dragon, but there were always limitations, and this was one of them.

"You know? I think that soon I'll be a popsicle." she said to the dragon, shivering violently.

She was walked close to him, trying to get some of its warmth, but it wasn't working well.

"Damn! I'd give almost anything for a simple jacket!" she murmured

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see the Elf. His cloak was in his hand, which he then bundled into her arms.

"This shall protect you from cold." he said.

"A… a… and what about you?" she asked, astonished, but willingly fastening the cloak about her.

"Well, thank you… thank you so much." she said, smiling at him.

He walked beside her for a moment, and she noticed that his feet did not sink in.

"Can Elves walk on the snow, or is it just the shoes that they use?" she asked.

Legolas smiled. "Elves can walk on snow."

"How convenient! Isn't it a shame I can't?! And can you walk on water?"

Legolas chuckled.

"No, I can't and no Elf can. But we are not perfect. For you can do something that we cannot and is maybe more useful than walking on snow."

"Really? And what is that?" asked Lenore.

"Sense when dragons are approaching. That saved us all."

Lenore and the dragon looked to each other and smiled.

"Well… one of the many good things that come with the gift of sharing a heart." she said.

For a second sadness clouded the face of the Elf.

"Indeed." he answered after a couple of seconds

He looked up the narrow ledge.

"I shall watch the path that's ahead us. Excuse me, Lady Lenore."

Lenore arched an eyebrow. "Sure. Umm….thanks for the cloak"

Legolas nodded and left.

"He's a bit strange, don't you think?" she said to the dragon

It nodded.

"Yes, you're right… at least he's no longer a _hater_."

* * *

Every step they walked it had become harder. A furious snowstorm was now whirling, blinding them.

The dragon had opened a bit one of its wings and covered her from the chilly wind.

"When we will end to cross this freezing hellish place?" she wondered.

Up ahead, Legolas stopped.

"There is a fell voice in the air, Gandalf!" he cried.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf.

A noise of thunder shook the ground. Rocks began to fall.

Gandalf had stepped to the edge of the path, shouting in a great voice.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!"

Lenore dashed up to the wizard, covering her head. "Stop Gandalf! It's a trap! The avalanche isn't all! There is something else!"

To prove her words, a roar echoed up, a roar of a living creature, not stones or thunder.

"That's the trap." she said. "It's a dragon. We have to go."

"A dragon?!" exclaimed Pippin, terrified.

"No! Dragons cannot live here, in the ice." said Boromir.

"That's not true." retorted Lenore.

"Are you saying, Miss, that there are dragons here?" said Sam.

"Well, at least we'll be warm." chirped Merry.

"Don't think that, little guy. Ice dragons don't spit fire."

"What do you mean?" asked Merry.

Aragorn, who had been looking around, was the one who shouted.

"Dragon!"

Lenore turned and looked at the great beast. Its scales were icy-blue, and it roared again, swooping in to maim and devour.

"Protect them!" Lenore shouted to her dragon

Legolas had stayed behind, readying his bow. Lenore stopped him, shouting through the muffling snow.

"No, you only will waste your arrow! When the arrow touches it, it will freeze!"

The dragon now swooped towards, a deafening scream ringing the air.

"Run!" she shouted, seizing his hand.

The dragon opened its mouth.

"Ice!" exclaimed the Elf, clapping a hand to his face as a small fragment scratched his cheek.

"Of course! May I introduce you to an Ice Dragon?" snorted Lenore.

"Ice Dragon?!" the Elf exclaimed.

"Indeed, hurry up!"

The Ice Dragon opened its mouth again, but gave a sudden yelp as fire hissed on its scales.

"Go, go, go!" Lenore shouted, shoving people forward.

The Ice Dragon was not one who would give up easily. It seized on Legolas, spitting a frigid blast at him. Lenore jumped, knocking them both to the ground.

For a moment, Legolas watched her carefully, and saw her eyes, green like emeralds, green like a forest.

Like a strange spell, all was silent for a moment.

Lenore snapped out of it first. "Be careful Elf! Your death would be a shame!"

The Ice Dragon had disappeared now.

Lenore hopped to her feet. "Look guys, just stay here. My dragon and I will go see about this."

"You will need someone." retorted Gimli.

The black dragon snorted.

"I think Lenore can handle this." piped up Frodo.

"But you will need weapons at least." broke in Aragorn, calm as always. Legolas quietly tightened his grip on his bow. He did not appear willing to give away his weapons.

"But we don't need anything!" protested Lenore.

"He's right, Lenore. At least take something with you, just in case. What do you think you may need?" said Gandalf

Lenore was going to again say _no_ when suddenly she looked for a second to the dragon and it to her.

"Well… I need… a hug." she said while looking to each one of the _Fellowship_

"A hug?!" repeated Aragorn slowly.

"Have you lost your mind, woman?!" asked Boromir

"I can give you a hug." said Merry eagerly.

"No, I need an elf hug." answered Lenore "Legolas, give me a hug."

The elf unwittingly stepped backwards.

"Excuse me?" he said, without believing a single word that he had just heard.

But before he could do or say something else, Lenore reached him and circled his neck with her arms but instead of closing the circle, she took two arrows from his quiver and when she was stepping back, took his rope.

"Thank you so much, elf guy." she said smiling.

Legolas frowned at her. "Those are arrows crafted in the heart of the Greenwood, and they were my mother's. You have no right-"

"I'll get them back to you, promise." she answered, patting his arm.

She turned to her dragon and leapt on its back. "Don't make any sound."

The dragon flew away.

* * *

They found, not far up on Caradhras, an enormous pile of stones, which made a kind of circle that sprawled around.

The Ice Dragon was there, nosing around some of their packs. It was a miracle it hadn't taken the pony.

So far, it was so busy examine the bags that it hadn't noticed anything amiss.

The pair crouched behind a big rock.

"Wow! Seems that we faced a girl." she whispered to the dragon.

The black dragon snorted.

"Yes, you're right. She's young, that's why her attacks weren't so dangerous."

The black dragon looked at her.

"Yes, I see it. You know? I saw something very similar in the Earth Dragons."

The black dragon growled.

"You think?"

The black dragon nodded.

"Like a… necklace of punishment that those horrible people place on dogs? But dragons wouldn't let them, you know. Unless… that Saruman guy with his mad ally has something that forces them, like blackmail."

The black dragon snarled.

"Do you really think that, pal? I don't know. But if it is the case, we are in big trouble. And yeah, you're right; taking a close look at that thing on her neck would be helpful. It's a shame that we don't have any iPhone for taking pics!"

Both, woman and black dragon approached the young dragoness, which until now had not noticed them.

The luck ended when a sneeze was heard.

Lenore mumbled a curse.

"Remind me to spank Pippin, very hard." she hissed to the black dragon.

The dragoness roared in fury, sending an icy blast.

The Black Dragon ducked, sending back fire.

"We have to go!" shouted Lenore.

The Black Dragon swooped, and flew.

Although the black dragon's kind was one of the swiftest dragons, the Ice Dragoness was in her strong suit.

She knew how to use the wind and snow to her advantage, and soon attacked again.

"Let's see what happens if we hit to the _necklace_!" shouted Lenore, ignoring Pippin's screams of terror.

For a moment, the Black Dragon and the Ice Dragoness engaged in a singular combat, spitting either ice of fire.

"Don't move so much!" growled Lenore, trying to focus.

The black dragon snorted angrily. He had no wish to be frozen.

Finally, Lenore managed to get an acceptable aim and threw one of Legolas's arrows to the _necklace_ with all her strength.

The arrow hit strange jewel the _necklace had_ in the middle, and for a moment, the Ice Dragoness seemed to snap back to reality.

She fluttered, disorientated while her beautiful bright blue eyes and purple orbits returned to their natural color.

"Seems that you're right." said Lenore.

Unfortunately, though the throwing of Lenore had been well aimed and strong, it had only shallow pierced the jewel and the arrow soon fell. The Ice Dragoness returned to her hostility.

"Rats! You know? For once I'd really love if Legolas could be here."

The dragon only snorted and flew downhill, gripping the hobbit tighter and closely pursued.

"We have to lose her or the others will be in serious danger!" muttered Lenore.

The dragon landed by the platform of stones.

Lenore's hands were trembling as she fastened a blind knot with the rope and piled the other end with gigantic rocks.

"Ready?" she hissed, scrabbling up to the top of the platform.

The Ice Dragoness had dropped to the ground and was coming towards the rocks.

Lenore waited, holding the loop in her hands. As the dragoness passed under, she dropped the loop over the great blue head.

The dragoness screamed, tugging in a panic at the rope, which tightened. The rocks that held her groaned.

The Black Dragon swooped up to Lenore, who leapt on his back.

She sighed. "I hope it doesn't hurt her. I made sure the knot wouldn't strangle her."

Far above was a rumble as if of thunder. It seemed the fighting of the dragons had caused the precarious balance of snow and stones to give way, and the mass plummeted down upon them burying alive the Ice Dragoness who couldn't flee.

Lenore screamed as she was hurtled off the dragon's back and fell.

But the black dragon, though for the moment had lost control and wasn't flying but falling, managed to take Lenore and the hobbit and cover them both as a cocoon.

Fortunately for them, they landed on a thick carpet of snow.

Lenore was pulled upright by Legolas. She was so dizzy she felt sick.

"Are you well?" asked Legolas, holding her waist.

"Well, we have a saying: _any landing where you can still walk is a good landing_. And as far as I know, none of both of us have a broken bone or anything." muttered Lenore.

The dragon had risen, but he was stumbling and shaking his head.

Gandalf sighed. "We can go no farther."

"We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city." said Boromir.

"Not again." sighed Lenore.

Aragorn looked up from where he was berating Pippin. "No. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli eagerly. "Balin will receive us well. That is, most of us." he finished, glancing at the Elf.

Legolas ignored the dwarf stoically.

"Pssst… Legolas, why dwarves and elves hate each other?" asked Lenore softly. She was well now, but she had not left his support and he had not stepped back.

Legolas sighed. "It is a long story."

Boromir had put up his hand, warding off the platform of snow and stones that at any moment would fall down . "We must hurry and choose! This will be the death of the hobbits."

Gandalf had turned to Frodo. "Let the Ringbearer choose."

Frodo hesitated. "We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf sighed. "So be it."

In that moment, a thunderous noise was heard. Aragorn looked up. "What happened to the dragon?"

"Yes, you haven't told us what happened with it. Did you slay it?" asked Gimli.

The black dragon growled while Lenore's eyes flickered with flames of anger.

"First of all, it wasn't an _it_ but a _she_! Second, it wasn't just a _dragoness_ but a very young one! So young that in the age of humans could be just about 15 years! So be more careful how do you speak about dragons, dwarf!" she spat, shoving the arrow in Legolas's hands and started marching down.

The voice in the wind whispered. "The Mines. You know what they woke. You fear to go there."

Gandalf turned, and began walking down, against the blinding snow.


	6. The Mines of Moriah

**Hi to everyone again!**

 **First of all, I want to thanks to all who have read these chapters, I hope you have enjoyed them.**

 **As I promised, things started to change between Legolas and Lenore though not everything will go so… smoothly. There will be some mistakes from both sides; especially in this one will be Lenore's fault though it will be completely unintentionally.**

 **Also, as you can see, by now the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **accepts them, well… we will know in this chapter a little more about this.**

 **The suspicions that Lenore and her dragon have about the behavior of the dragons will be revealed a little later.**

 **Ah! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that about the song** _ **The Battle of Evermore**_ **, it will be mentioned in this chapter and in others that'll be named** _ **The Queen of Light**_ **and** _ **Revelations and Farewells**_ **.**

 **Also in this chapter and in the latter two (especially the last) will be explained more or less the meaning and the clues that are described in the song so don't worry… I haven't forgotten the song, not at all.**

 **And actually, those will be the main chapters that it'll be revealed many things about this song but also, along all the story somethings like the** _ **angels of Avalon, the tyrant's face is red, sunlight blinds his Eye,**_ **etc. will be explained… just please have a little patience.**

 **I give special thanks to Celridel for her ideas which are very helpful and interesting as well for her help in my drafting.**

 **As always, I thank all of you so much for reading and your reviews are welcome.**

 **So… after all this looooong explanation… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Mines of Moria**_

The journey to the Mines of Moriah wasn't a pleasant one. A gloom pervaded the Fellowship, and for Lenore and her dragon, it had been horrible to have seen such a beautiful and young dragoness die, all thanks to Saruman.

The others, even Merry and Pippin, had let them be. They did not understand, but respected them, for which Lenore was grateful.

The death of someone so young, being male or female and of any race, was a tragedy.

They were walked now through a misty valley. The fog whirled in wisps, and whispers echoed all around the rocks.

Lenore watched up ahead, and saw Gandalf beckon Frodo up and talk to the hobbit.

It was Gimli who broke the uneasy silence, pointing. "Ah! The walls of Moria."

In front of them was a great cliff face, completely bare of any symbol.

"I see nothing." said Merry.

Gimli shook his head. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf sighed. "Yes indeed, Gimli. Their own masters cannot open them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Lenore frowned. "That is encouraging."

Legolas snorted at the dwarf. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Lenore saw Frodo stumble, his foot slipping into the edge of the lake. He looked worried.

Gandalf was standing in front of the cliff face. "Ah... now let me see... Ithildin."

He brushed dirt away to reveal patterns on the stone.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." added Gimli eagerly.

Lenore sighed, and watched above. The moon was sliding from the clouds, its bright silver globe shedding a light.

She heard an exclamation from Pippin, and looked back to the cliff face.

A pattern shone brightly, revealing a door, with Elvish writing on the arch.

Gandalf pointed to the writing with his staff. "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

Merry spoke up. "What do you suppose that means?"  
Gandalf frowned. "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

He turned to the door, and tapped it with his staff, crying. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Pippin grinned hopefully. Nothing.

Gandalf's brows knit, and he said. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

Again nothing. Lenore sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, watching her dragon wander off to drink at the lake.

She heard Pippin say, with an impish grin. "Nothing's happening, Gandalf. What are you going to do then?"

Gandalf turned on the hobbit. "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Lenore put her hands in her head.

She was so tired she heard nothing, until Legolas spoke, standing in front of her.

"Lady Lenore?"

The woman raised her head and focused her tired eyes.

"Legolas!" she answered, trying to smile. "How are you doing?"

Legolas nodded. "I'm fine. But I'm concerned for you, Lady Lenore"

"Oh, really? Why so?" she asked, a soft pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You have not talked to anyone. Not even your dragon and you seem sad." clarified the Elf.

Lenore arched an eyebrow, surprised.

"Your eyes haven't changed in all this time." he explained.

Lenore was amazed. The elf had been observing her, but he was also concerned for her.

"You're right." she answered finally, sweeping her black hair from her face.

"What is troubling you? Could I help you?"

Lenore frowned again, trying to tie her hair back, and then looked at the Elf.

"Well, first of all, let's put something clear: I don't like people call me _Lady Lenore._ I am just Lenore, thank you."

Legolas nodded.

"Second, the death of the Ice Dragoness. She was so young, and it wasn't her fault she attacked us."

She paused.

"This… Saruman guy and his mad ally are doing something terrible, but also wrong. Something so wrong that it definitely will have serious consequences for them, especially for that wizard." she growled.

"What consequences?"

Lenore looked to his eyes but didn't answer.

"Anyways, that's what is bothering me." she chirped suddenly, forcing a bright mood.

There was an awkward silence only broken by Aragorn who was telling to Merry and Pippin to not throw pebbles in the lake.

"But something tells me that that's not the only reason you came." she added.

Legolas looked away.

"Come on, tell me! You can trust me." she complained, and then glanced at Sam, who was hugging his pony. All the packs were on the grounds.

She felt a twinge of sympathy for the hobbit, but then focused back on the Elf.

"It isn't that." he muttered.

Lenore thought for a moment.

"If it's because of your arrow, I'm really sorrow. I know they were important to you."

"It's fine."

"Oh! Thanks. But still, I'll give you another arrow. But then what is it?"

"Why-why did you want to hug me?" he asked softly after a moment.

Lenore blushed.

"Ummm… I… well… well, I thought it was a good idea. I mean, we needed two arrows and a rope."

"So why did you hug me?"

"Well… I was fairly certain you wouldn't have given me them."

"You could just have asked." retorted the Elf.

"And you just have given them to me? C'mon Legolas! You and I know perfectly that you wouldn't."

Legolas sighed.

"Anyway… I'm sorry for doing that. I guess you felt very uncomfortable."

Legolas still remained silent.

"But that's not the only thing you want to ask, do you?" smiled Lenore.

"I first wanted to thank you for saving my life…" he said

"Nah! Occupational hazards." she said brightly, and then looked at the wizard, who was muttering intently to himself.

She heard the dragon growl, backing away from the water, but she looked back as the Elf spoke.

"But… what you said… when you saved me. Is that true?" he asked softly.

Lenore remembered her words.

"Of course. It would be a great shame."

"Then what you told me is that true?"

"Why do you think I'd lie to you?" asked Lenore, insulted.

"I don't think you're lying."

"Well, it seems so. I mean, you asked twice."

"I'm sorry then. It wasn't my intention at all." he said seriously.

"No problem." she returned cheerfully.

Legolas smiled but soon his smile faded for a serious expression.

"And why did you say it?" he asked.

"Because is true. Listen, you're important as everyone here. If any of us die it would be a disaster, a shame and sadness. And in your case, it'd be sadness, a shame, and a disaster because you're our eyes and ears; you're our scout and our watcher. Man! I'd even think that you're the _Robin Hood_ of Middle-Earth!"

However, even with the compliments, Legolas's face darkened.

"I see." he murmured, and walked away.

"Ouch." said someone behind her.

She turned and saw Boromir.

"Why did you say that?"

"Well, that was awfully painful." he said standing next to her. Lenore watched the Elf, who was carefully avoiding watching her.

"What? What did I say? I didn't offend him at all!" she protested.

Boromir looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you so naïve, woman? Or women in your realm are like that?" he retorted.

Lenore was going to argue but Boromir walked away, and approached the dragon.

"Is she always so naïve? Because if she is, you should teach her a lot." he said, and then left to Merry and Pippin.

The dragon tilted its head, and looked at Lenore, who shrugged.

She had answered all Legolas's questions without doing anything offensive, but there he was, offended. And why Boromir had called her _naïve_?

She had always been honest with the elf… hadn't she?

* * *

A few hours had passed, while Gandalf stood in front of the door.

He turned at the noise of squabbling, to see Lenore and her dragon fighting. The dragon was roaring low, and Lenore's voice was high-pitched and agitated.

Lenore suddenly realized the gaze of the entire company. "He started it." she said immediately, pointing at the dragon.

"What is happening?" asked Gandalf wearily.

"Nothing at all" answered Lenore. "Just a certain black dragon hit me in the back of my head. Right?" she added.

Boromir snorted. The dragon had taken his advice to heart.

Gandalf turned away with a sigh.

"I thought that dragons never argued." said Merry.

Lenore looked away and didn't answer.

"Merry is right. I mean, it's your best friend. Bests friends never fight." said Pippin.

"No indeed." said Aragorn quietly. "All men fight. But friends are the first to forgive."

Lenore gave a half-smile into the dark, wise eyes of the Ranger.

"You are correct." she said.

It was Gandalf who cried. "I have found it! It is simple, as all riddles are when you have found the answer."

"What is it, then?" asked Gimli eagerly.

"Speak friend and enter. It is the elvish word for friend." said Gandalf, a ringing tone in his voice.

Lenore glanced at the lake. The ripples had turned to waves.

" _Mellon._ " said Gandalf.

The patterns gleamed brightly and then faded, and the doors swung open silently, revealing darkness before them.

Gimli smiled. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!"

Gandalf blew on the crystal of his staff, and it glowed.

Gimli grinned again. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin- and they call it a Mine!"

The staff lit up, and revealed in the halls…..skeletons.

Gimli's eyes widened, and Boromir's jaw tensed. "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb."  
Gimli sprang to a corpse, tears falling into his beard.

Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. He looked at it in distaste. "Goblins."

Aragorn drew his sword.

Boromir said. "We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

The hobbits huddle together, backing out of the mines.

"Get out of here! Now!" thundered the Man of Gondor again.

Lenore whipped around. Frodo screamed. A great tentacle, sickly green and slightly luminescent wrapped around his ankle, dragging him to the lake.

Sam was the first to move, shouting. "Strider! Strider! Help me!" He slashed at the thing with his sword. "Get off him!"

The tentacle wriggled, disembodied, as Merry and Pippin dragged Frodo up.

The lake boiled. Many writhing arms writhed, grabbing the Ringbearer and pulling him over the lake.

Lenore ducked a writhing tentacle. Aragorn slashed at the arm that held Frodo, and caught the hobbit, dragging him into the mines.

Legolas seized Merry, who had fallen, and pulled him up the steps.

The doors slammed behind them with an echoing boom.

Gandalf sighed. "We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

Lenore swallowed her hand on the dragon's head.

They walked through many tunnels, stairways, all old and broken down.

"Why did the dwarves want to come back here?" asked Sam finally.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." answered Gandalf.

He shone his staff into the cavern below.

Lenore shrugged, and whispered. "Mithril?"

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." continued Gandalf.

Gimli's eyes widened. "Aye. That would be a kingly gift."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire."

They continued to climb. The steps were steep, though even, and were not built for smaller legs. Pippin slipped. The dragon nudged him up.

Lenore dropped back to where the Elf was. "Are you doing alright?" she asked quietly.

"You should be up there." he said, pushing her forward.

Lenore swallowed, and bit back tears.

What had she said, or done? And why did she care so much about what the stupid Elf thought?

It hurt her, and she wanted to know why it had offended Legolas, but who could she speak too?

The hobbits? Merry and Pippin were like children. They could never keep a secret. Sam had never been too close of her or her dragon. Frodo was a good friend but lately he had become more and more somber and withdrawn.

Gimli? Of course, the dwarf was good-hearted and respected her but he had a very bad idea of the elves. So his opinion wouldn't be completely fair.

Boromir? Not a chance! He had laughed off her and called her naïve.

Her dragon? He had told her that he wouldn't tell her anything, and also chided her, not to mention the slap in the head.

Aragorn? He might be a good idea. The man seemed discreet and wise. He was a good friend of Legolas, but Lenore didn't quite have confidence in him.

Gandalf? He was the best option. The wizard had always trusted in her and her dragon, and had defended them against the others.

She stopped, slamming into Aragorn's back.

"Sorry." she whispered, and could barely see him nod in acknowledgement.

They had reached a junction with three doorways.

Gandalf looked around, puzzled. "I've no memory of this place."

The hobbits huddled among themselves.

"Are we lost?" whispered Pippin.

"No." replied Frodo.

"I think we are." said Merry brightly.

"No. Shush. Gandalf's thinking." said Frodo.

There was a brief pause.

"Merry!" hissed Pippin.

"What!"

"I'm hungry."

Lenore saw Frodo suddenly glance behind him. A shiver traveled down her spine, and she could swear she heard wet, clammy footsteps, like the flapping of pads.

He tugged on Gandalf's sleeve. "There's something down there."

Gandalf glanced at the hobbit. "Of course. It's Gollum."

Lenore lost the rest of the conversation. She was too busy watching the doorway.

She heard Gandalf suddenly hiss through his teeth. "Of course. That way."

Merry frowned. "Are you sure."

Gandalf snorted. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

* * *

In one of the rests of the second day, Lenore approached Gandalf as he sat on watch.

"Hi." she said, sitting next to him.

"Hello, Lenore." answered Gandalf with a smile. "You can't sleep? Because your dragon seems to be able."

"He's not sleeping but he's dozing. Umm…..so I heard you conversation with Frodo. Who is this Gollum?"

"He is the name of a wretched creature, and he is a after the Ring."

"Shouldn't we stop him or make him prisoner or whatever?"

"Aragorn has tried, many times."

"So he wants the One Ring?"

"Indeed."

"But… why?" asked Lenore.

"It calls to him. He owned for many years, and now it has twisted him with promises of power and vengeance. But there is only one that can use the power, and that is the Dark Lord. "

"Man! So the One Ring is as mad as its owner!"

Gandalf looked to Lenore with a curious expression.

"Mad? Do you think that Sauron is mad?"

"Of course I think because he is! You'll see, only mad people think about conquering the world and being the lord and owner of everything. If you ask me, that Sauron needs a psychiatrist urgently. He really has severe mania with conquering."

Gandalf chuckled.

There was a silence.

"And why do you trust in us, Gandalf? Why did you trust in us before even we could show that we're good guys?"

Gandalf sighed.

"As you may remember, I told you the day when you arrived that I've been asking to the Válar for help and that they had sent you.

"Yes, because a song that I wrote about a year ago."

"Exactly."

"And what about that song? You haven't spoken about it never again." asked Lenore.

"I am still trying to find its meaning. It is confusing."

"I'm sorry for that. I tried to make it logical, and I failed."

"It is not your fault. Most are the time dreams are hard to decipher. I will need help to find its meaning, I'm afraid."

"Help? Do you want us to help you?"

Gandalf smiled. "No, though thanks for your offering. But there will be a time we you must sing it again."

"Again? Don't you remember it? I can write it out."

"It is not that. The other person needs to hear it."

"And who will help you?"

Gandalf chuckled. "There is someone far wiser than me."

"And that person is…?"

"Is Lady Galadriel."

Lenore thought for a moment. "I've never heard or read about her."

"She is the lady of Lothlórien. She rules there along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel is one of the wisest and fairest."

"So… we gonna go to this place… Lothlórien?"

"Yes."

"Question: and this place or kingdom is of… what race?"

"Elvish."

Lenore sighed. "Great!"

"You do not care for Elves, do you?" Asked Gandalf

"How do you know?"

"Let us start with your relationship with Legolas."

"That Elf is so hard to understand. First of all he was a hater-by the way, do you know why he was that."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, but that's a story that I will not tell you. He must."

"But he'll never tell me!"

"He will, but in its time."

Lenore mumbled something.

"And that's not the only problem." she continued. I don't know what I did that makes him so offended!"

"And why does that both you so much?"

"Umm…well, it isn't exactly nice to have a partner that avoids you.

Gandalf chuckled. "Most of the times, the bests, and deepest friendships start exactly like that. Have some patience, Lenore. Patience is a virtue"

Lenore sighed, annoyed. Yes, patience was a virtue but it wasn't a virtue of hers.

* * *

It was their fourth day walking in the Mines of Moria.

Gandalf had beckoned Aragorn up to his side, and checked that Lenore was back with the hobbits before talking.

" _I want to talk with you about Lenore._ " he started in elvish

" _What about them?"_ asked Aragorn.

" _Do you trust them?"_

Aragorn nodded. " _Yes, I do."_

" _Why?"_

" _Both had saved our lives."_

Gandalf paused. " _I am asking you this, because I need you to care for them."_

Aragorn turned to look to the wizard. " _Why? Do you think that something will happen to you?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _But you certainly don't think it could be an omen?" asked Aragorn._

" _I do not know. But two of us will fall, in different ways."_

" _But what if I am one of them?"_

" _Well, let us hope that does not happen. Lady Arwen would be destroyed with grief."_

Aragorn smiled sadly. He missed Arwen more than even Gandalf could ever know.

" _If I fall"_ continued Gandalf _"you'll be the one who will lead them. They need a friend._

" _You want me to be their friend?"_

" _That would be wise._

Aragorn thought for a moment. " _Alright."_ he answered

Gandalf broke the silence after a minute. " _What's on your mind?"_

" _I was pondering the song. "The Battle of Evermore"_

" _Ah! Yesterday she also asked about it."_

Aragorn looked to the wizard surprised.

" _And what did she ask?"_

" _The importance of it. She considers it as a simple song and doesn't get why we want to understand it completely"_

" _Can she understand it?"_

" _No. She said that it was very difficult to write it because her dream was confusing."_

" _Then, do you understand it?"_

" _No. But I hope the Lady of Light can."_

" _Lady Galadriel?"_

" _Indeed, Lady Galadriel, the Undomiel's foremother."_

Aragorn nodded in acknowledge.

" _I hope she may."_

"Wow! I've never seen something so marvelous! I think only Petra can be compared it!" suddenly said an awestricken voice


	7. You are not alone

**Hello world!**

 **As always, thanks for reading this story… I really hope you're enjoying it.**

 **In the last chapter, the song "The Battle of Evermore" was again mentioned, though Gandalf never said what had he understood of it, in this chapter it'll be said the meaning of two clues (or kind of).**

 **As you could see, the dragon is now welcomed among the members of the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **and though he doesn't trust completely in most of them, he definitely appreciates them and is willing to help them.**

 **About the relation between Legolas and Lenore… well, as you could see, the elf was (as we say in my country) "frendsoneado".**

 **Lenore is obviously foolishly naïve but in later chapters it'll be revealed why.**

 **Anyways, that was a hint of something romantic. However, it'll be in Lothlórien where things really will start to change but as you may understand, things can't completely change until Legolas settle down his issue against dragons and that'll be in Lothlórien. Again I ask your patience… as Gandalf said: "Patience is a virtue".**

 **As always, I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her help in my drafting as well as for her excellent ideas.**

 **By the way, in this chapter a deep relationship will start to develop but don't think the kind of a romantic one but a close friendship.**

 **I'm glad that there had been readers and to all I thanks a lot, but I'd appreciate your reviws even more.**

 **Now… here we go again…**

 _ **Chapter 6: "You are not alone"**_

"Wow! I've never seen something so marvelous! I think only Petra can be compared to it!

Aragorn turned and saw that Lenore was looking to the walls and "roof" of the Mine, absolutely amazed.  
The walls were beartifully made, carved in such loely designs it was indeed a marvel.

"I couldn't even imagine that dwarves could do such things!" said Lenore to Gimli.

The dwarf smiled, proud that his race could have made so wonderful a place.

"Indeed, lass. We are well known because our carving and for our mining." he said. "In ancient times it was my kind who taught to men the art of such things."

"Really? That's awesome. In the _Edda_ also is told that dwarves and Nibelung are masters of that, but the carving are exquisite."

"Well, now you know something wonderful about dwarves. Something Elves are not able to do."

The Elf turned towards the dwarf. "Indeed, Master Gimli. But we do not stay in our holes like rats."

Lenore sighed as she listened to the two bicker. She could not understand the enmity between the two races.

They went along. Lenore stayed as close to the light as possible to admire the carvings.

"You like it?" asked Gimli from behind her.

"Yes, they're wonderful!" she exclaimed, smiling

"Indeed."

There was a moment of silence.

"I have a question for you." said Gimli after a moment

"I'm listening." returned Lenore, putting a hand on the smooth wall.

"What is this thing that you said… _Petra_?"

"Ah! It's a very ancient city from my realm. It's in a desert."

The dwarf frowned.

"You've seen a such a thing before in a desert?"

"Yes. Petra has a carved palace in a mountain. It's magnificent."

Gimli looked surprised, or so Lenore thought in the faint light. A palace carved in a mountain wasn't something that you could see in Middle Earth.

"And who did such things? Dwarves?" he asked.

Lenore chuckled. "No, in my realm there are no dwarves. Actually you're the very first one that I've seen. Petra was carved by men, and they would pretty good at it."

"They had fine taste then. I never understood why one would want to live in a forest."

The elf just ignored him. She looked back and their eyes met for a brief moment, but then Legolas looked away.

Lenore sighed. Legolas was so difficult to understand! And not only difficult, but annoying. If the Elves of Lothlorien were like this, she was in a nightmare.

"And what happened to them?"

"Mmm?" she asked, completely distracted.

"What happened to them?" repeated Gimli.

"With them?" said Lenore absently. "Ah! You mean about the inhabitants of Petra?"

"Aye. You talked about them as if they had disappeared."

"Well, that is because they actually they did. Their kingdom was very powerful, and yet it was destroyed. The city was burned to the ground, and all the inhabtants slain or enslaved. That kingdom was never built again, and it is completely deserted now."

"That is a shame! And what was the name of that kingdom?"

"I think, if my memory doesn't betray me, it is named in some places as _Edom_."

"And who destroyed them?"

"I think that _Assyria,_ but to be honest, I don't rember very well."

She chuckled.

"Gimli, you definitely had showed me that I need to study history again. I think that's something that I'll do when my dragon and I go back."

"Do you both really need too?" asked a smallvoice behind them.

Lenore turned. It was Frodo.

"Well, obviously. We don't belong here. We're needed for something, and when it's done we're going home."

"You are truly needed." said Gimli

Lenore was silent for a moment.

"Thanks for the compliment, we don't belong here. Right, pal?" she added to the dragon.

He didn't answer at least aloud.

"But we will miss you, both of you." said Pippin sadly.

Lenore turned to the hobbit and was going to answer when she saw that Boromir was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"What did your dragon say?" he retorted.

"Nothing." sighed Lenore.

"But he told you something."

Lenore smiled incredulously.

"And what makes you think so?" she asked, a little worried inside.

"Your eyes changed for a moment. Didn't they not, Aragorn?"

The Ranger did not answer."

Lenore moved up to Gandalf's side. Legolas was watching her closely.

Lenore frowned a little. What could the elf be thinking? Surely he was pleased that she was going back. After all, he couldn't stand her.

Gandalf had immediately noted the change of mood of Lenore.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." she answered, staring at the ground.

"You're not good at lying, Lenore." he said abruptly.

"I'm not trying to hide that. I just don't want to tell you, that's all."

"Though this place as evil in it, it has beauty as well." he said, changing the subject.

"Yes. The carvings that made the dwarves are awesome."

"Indeed. The place well cared for, and these walls are a testimony. Let me risk a little more light." he said suddenly, holding up his staff. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of the Dwarrowdelf!"

A huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate colums stretching as far as the eye could see.

Sam gasped. "There's an eyeopener and no mistake.

Lenore was suddenly pushed to one side as Gimli dashed forward. An oblong rock stood in the center of the room. Gimli knelt in front of it.  
"No. No. No."

Gandalf stepped forward, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

Gimli groaned. Gandalf removed his hat in honor as he spoke. " He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
He looked around, and Lenore saw him kneel, and take from a skeletal hand an old, dusty book.

Legolas glanced at the skeleton, and then whispered to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger here."

The ranger made no sign.

Gandalf began to read out loud. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Lenore jerked her head upright, her eyes almost the same as her dragons.

"That's it." she said, snapping her fingers.

"What is it, Lenore?" asked Aragorn softly.

She turned to them. "The song talks about this. ' _The ground is rich from tender care which they do not forget.'_ This is what it means. It happened as the inhabitants of Petra. The city was destroyed and whoever that goes over there never forget the carved palace there because in its time, Petra was rich with the care that the people had for the city."

A sudden crash was heard behind them. Lenore jumped, as the skeleton Pippin had touched bounced down the well, the chains trailed behind.

Echoes reverberated throughout the whole mine.

Gandalf snapped the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf turned away, a single drumbeat was heard. Lenore cringed. Louder and faster they echoed.

"Drums! Drums in the deep!" shouted Gandalf. "Fool that I was! Now we are trapped, just like those poor wretches!"

"We cannot get out!" cried Aragorn.

"Mister Frodo! Your sword!" exclaimed Sam.

Frodo drew his sword. It shone with an aura of soft blue. This was an Elven blade that gleamed whenever Orc or Goblin drew near.

A screech was heard. The drumbeats throbbed and rolled. Doom! Doom!

"Orcs!" cried Legolas.

Two arrows whistled past Boromir's head.

Aragorn pushed the hobbits towards the wizard. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!

Boromir pulled the last door shut. Gandalf drew his sword and the hobits followed. Lenore took a deep breath. "I have no weapon. How marvelous." she sighed.

Gimli leapt on Balin's tomb. "Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Lenore turned to her dragon. He had told her to be next to Gandalf.

"No thanks." she replied. "You and I share a heart. We'll just fight as a team, alright?"

"You should get back, Lenore." said Aragorn quietly, his sword drawn.

Legolas strung an arrow to his bow, indictating with his head to the rear. Lenore glowered at him

"No. I'll fight with you."

"Really?" snorted the Elf. "Have you ever been in a battle."

"Umm…..no. But there's always a first time, right?"

"Don't you see, woman. This is not a play-act. This is something that will get you killed." said Boromir.

"I can fight." retorted Lenore.

"With what?" asked the Elf sardonically.

Lenore smiled nervously at him. "Working on that."

She leapt back as the door quivered.

"They have a Cave Troll!" shouted Boromir.

"How bad is that?" whispered Lenore to her dragon. The dragon snorted.

The door fell to the ground, Orcs spreading over the place. Lenore had picked up on of the weapons that littered the floor, and she stood awkwardly, gripping the handle of the sword tight.  
Legolas shook his head.

Indeed, there was always something new in this life even if you were immortal.

The black dragon roared, spitting fire.

* * *

The battle began.

The two men and the Elf fought like the experienced warriors they were, ducking, sliding, at one with their weapons in a fluid grace that awed Lenore, when she had the time to look.

She stayed near the dragon, trying to avoid the Orcs.

She ducked a sweeping blow for an Orc, squeaking, and stepped back, and back again with each attack, working herself into a corner.

She saw that, and parried the blow, clumsily but she lived. She leapt back, their swords clashing, and then slashed at his neck, wincing at the black blood that sprayed.

She looked up. A gigantic beast entered . This must be a cave troll. It roared, bashing the walls with it's huge fists. A broken chain hung from it's neck.

It turned to the hobbits, forcing the wizard away with a swing of it's great club, and Legolas's arrows did nothing to stop the beast.

Frodo had been pushed away from his companions. He was seized by the troll.

Lenore screamed, swinging her sword in an arc of desperation.

It was to late. The troll's sake had pierced Frodo, like an insect on a pin. The hobbit dropped to the ground.

Lenore ran towards the hobbit, ignoring the cave troll that towered over her. It raised its club. Lenore glanced at up, and then covered her head.

There was nothing, no pain, and there was fire, and the troll fell. She looked towards the dragon.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Sam dashed towards Frodo.

"Frodo! Mister Frodo!" he cried, tears staining his face.

Frodo took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, grimacing.

Sam gave a cry of joy. "He's alive!"

"That blow would have skewered a wild boar." said Aragorn in amazement.

"There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf.

Frodo nodded at the wizard, parting his shirt to reveal a beautiful coat of mail.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" said Gimli.

Gandalf looked back. Screeches sounded and the drums beat faster.

"To the bridge of Khazadum!" he cried.

Lenore helped the hobbit to his feet, and they ran. Orcs swarmed behind them, and finally they were forced to stop.

A great roar was heard from an archway, which glowered with a hellish fire in the blackness. The very orcs screamed and scattered.

Boromir looked up. "What is this new devilment?!"

Gandalf closed his eyes. "It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It is beyond any of you! Run!"

Lenore and her dragon looked to each other. They knew what a Balrog was.

"Not good!" she squealed.

They raced forward, weaving among the columns and stumbling down flights of stairs. Every step that the Balrog took, if indeed it walked and did not fly, caused the Mines to crash and crumbels down.

Gandalf had turned to Aragorn.

"Lead them on! THe Bridge is near! And remember your promise!"

"I swear by my honor that I will."

Gandalf nodded. "I know that you will. Now go!"

They ran forward again. It was Boromir who almost fell. A deep chasm loomed before them, bottomless, as if the earth in that place had been rent in two.

A narrow bridge spanned the length, railess.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" shouted Gandalf. The flames grew higher.

They ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames. From the midst of the fire a great creature rose, winged and horned.

It turned on them with great strides, as by one the one the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge. Lenore struggled on it, not daring to look into the emptiness below her.

"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf, standing before the bridge. He raised his staff.

The Balrog stretched it's wings, rising up to a mighty shadow. The wizard stood before it, small, and white.  
"I am Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor! Go back to the blackness from whence you came!"

The Balrog drew a glaming sword, holding it high.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Uden!" shouted the Wizard, raising his staff.

The Balrog brings his sword down upon Gandalf. Lenore screamed. The wizard held up his staff. There was a crash as if of thunder and a great flash of light, and the Balrog's sword fell.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog put a foot on the bridge, wielding a great fiery whip.

"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf once more. He raised his staff above his head and brought it down upon the bridge.

It collapsed before the Balrog's feet, and the demon fell into the chasm. Gandalf turned away, leaning on his staff. But as he did so, the end of the Balrog's whip snaked up and curled around his ankle, dragging him down.

His fingers grasped at the edge of bridge. He looked up, and cried. "Fly you fools!" and fell.

Frodo screamed, struggling against Boromir's grip.

And then they ran. No orc dared to with stay Aragorn in his fury. They ran to the doorway through which light streamed and through, collapsing on the rocks. The dragon wrapped Lenore in his black wings.

* * *

Finally, they managed to get out of that deadly place running as fast as possible until they reached a platform in the middle of the mountain, barely breathing.

"Legolas! Get them up!" snapped Aragorn, wiping his sword.

Boromir looked up, tears in his eyes. "Give them a moment! For pities sake!"

Aragorn snorted. "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

He took Sam's hand. "Come, on your feet."

Frodo turned away, tears rolling down his face.

Aragorn turned to Lenore who was crying with her face buried in the broad shoulder of her dragon while this one wrapped her with one wing as a tender hug as his head rubbed hers in attempt of comfort her.

"Come, Lenore, we have no time to waste" he hurried her

Lenore turned to him with her eyes full of tears. She sniffed a couple of times.

"You said that by night there would be orcs here?" she asked

"Aye, that's why we must hurry up. Stop crying and let's go. There'll be time for mourning Gandalf"

Lenore breathed deeply.

Those words were in some way cruel, but she knew that he was just acting with sense and in order to save everyone.

She turned to look at her dragon while their eyes changed to be almost identical.

Suddenly the Black Dragon snorted and shook his head determinately, but Lenore caressed his head and spoke in the strange language.

Again the dragon snorted but this time wasn't so determinate, finally seemed that Lenore managed to convince him of whatever she wanted.

"Look, soon will be night and we must walk a great distance so… my dragon and I will take you a ride"

Everyone, starting with Aragorn looked at them in disbelief.

"So, this is what you're going to do. Gimli and the hobbits will go on the spine of my dragon. Legolas and Boromir hanging on the rear claws, and Aragorn and me hanging on the front claws"

"Hanging?" repeated Legolas

"Yes, you'll go hanging" snapped Lenore "that's the only way my dragon will accept to take you so thanks to your famous _Válar_ that he's allowing him after the way you've been treating us!"

The elf was going to answer but Aragorn stopped him. That wasn't the time of discussing and after all, the woman and the Black Dragon were right.

"Alright. Then do what Lenore says" Aragorn said

"Is not dangerous that he flies, lassie?" asked Gimli while sitting on the spine of the Black Dragon

"The dwarf is right. Another dragon could see him" said Boromir

"No, because he will overfly" answered Lenore

"Hurry up" said Aragorn

* * *

It would have been a grueling journey over the rocky hills if the dragon hadn't take them.  
When twilight came, they crossed a silver stream, entering woodlands where Aragorn told to Lenore that it was necessary that the Black Dragon landed so the rest of the journey were by walking.

It was a wood were elves lived and the Black Dragon needed to rest.

Though the last one wasn't too much necessary due the Black Dragon was very strong.

So the Black Dragon landed and everyone got off the Black Dragon and the rest of the journey they walked.

Lenore was no Elf, but she appreciated the beauty of Nature well enough. The trees above them rustled. The bark was silver in the moonlight, and the stream sang.

"So this is Lothlorien." She whispered to her dragon.

It nodded softly, glancing around.

Aragorn stopped under a great spreading tree, glancing up.

"Tonight we will light no fire. Take some rest, we will continue tomorrow morning."

"I'm not hungry." mumbled Merry, curling up in the leaves.

"Neither am I." Whispered Pippin, hugging his knees.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow, sadly surprised.

Gimli looked around uneasily. "Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Lenore looked over at the dwarf. The hobbit was glancing around him, as if looking for someone.

"..and are never seen again." Finished Gimli.

"Mister Frodo ?" Asked Sam anxiously.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Snorted Gimli.

Lenore jumped to her feet. Two arrows appeared in front of Gimli's face as two slender figures stepped elegantly out of the shadows.

Lenore swallowed. They were surrounded by Elves. Legolas had drawn his own bow in response.

Aragorn held his hand up in peace.

A blond Elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growls.

"Hey, who are you?" Interjected Lenore stepping forward.

He ignored her and turned to Legolas, beginning to speak rapidly in Elvish.

Lenore scowled and crossed her arms.

The Elf turned to Aragorn, who bowed and said. "Haldir."

Gimli snorted. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

Lenore agreed with him fervently.

Haldir glanced at the dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's shoulder. "That! That was not so courteous!

Haldir turned to look at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further!"

Aragorn began to talk urgently.

Lenore sidled up to Legolas. "What are they saying?" She whispered.

The Elf replied emotionlessly, with out looking at her. "Aragorn is asking Haldir for his help."

"And what does blondey say to that?"

"Haldir says he will house us for one night in a flet."

"Dragon and all?"

Legolas gave an mirthless smile. "He says as long as we keep an eye upon the dwarf and the dragon, it will be well."

Lenore nodded, placing on hand on the dragon's head.

At last the talking was done. Haldir raised his hand and a rope ladder was cast down. The hobbits followed him, and the ladder was taken up.

From two other tree of great width other ladders was cast down.

Lenore went up one ladder. The rope was light, silky to the hand, and yet comfortingly strong. She was surprised that only Aragorn came up.

Apparently Legolas preferred the company of a dwarf and a man in the other flet then her.

She scowled, and looked up, where the dragon perched in the tree, just above her. His deep blue were closed, but he did not sleep.

She then looked around. A flet apprently was just a platform with no rails. A perfect place to sleep. The hobbits would love it, she though sarcastically as she rolled out her blanket.

Aragorn noticed the woman curled in a ball, she was shaking, and occasional whimpers told him she was not sleeping But a soft crying told him that she wasn't sleeping at all.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lenore?" he asked softly.

She sat up, still curled in her blanket, and looked up at the Ranger with teary eyes.

"How can I be?" she whispered. "A great friend of us had died in front of our very eyes...and we couldn't do anything to save him."

"Gandalf was indeed a great friend but there was nothing we could do."

"You don't understand at all, Aragorn. Gandalf was the only one who always believed in us, in my dragon and me, and even when all of you rejected us."

She swallowed, glancing up at the dragon who was watching them.

She choked for a minute, struggling for words. Aragorn waited patiently until she could speak.

"Now almost all of you are our friends and all of you accept us but still...not like Gandalf.

I mean, the hobbots trust in us and they like to talk with us but they're like kids,and Frodo has such a great burden on him that is he who needs help rather than us."

She paused.

"Gimli and Boromir are good companion. They're good hearted and though they're not exactly the personification of the politeness, we know that we can trust in them but… is not the same"

Lenore sadly chuckled.

"Boromir called me _naïve_ and never told me why, he rather laughed at me."

She again paused.

"And Legolas?" asked Aragorn softly.

The black dragon softly snorted. Lenore laughed bitterly.

"Legolas? I don't know what's wrong with that guy. He's indeed nice to every one else and has good manners and all the stuff but he's so difficult and annoying. He pushes me away, and I don't even know that he's trustworthy. He's a stranger to me."

"There is a cause for Legolas's coldness..."

"Yes, Gandalf told me so. But that's not a good enough reason for this. Whatever have happened to him in the past is not our fault at all."

"Then, try to understand. Legolas is a great friend and you can trust in him no matter what."

"You say that because he's your friend and because he had never pushed you away!" Snapped Lenore.

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"I admit that. I really wish that you and your dragon would give him a chance. He is one in whom you can trust your life and your honor."

Lenore looked up at the dragon.

"We'll see." she said shortly

There was a moment of silence.

"And what about me?" asked Aragorn after a while.

"About you?" she repeated.

"Yes. You have told me what do you think about all the _Fellowship_ but me. What do you think about me?"

Lenore thought for a moment.

"I… We… Both believe that you're a very capable man. Brave, intelligent and with honor."

Aragorn nodded slowly,rembering what Gandalf had told him:

" _You want me to be their friend?_

" _That would be something very wise."_

Then he remembered how the dragon and even Lenore, had fought side by side with them in that chamber against the orcs, and how the dragon had killed that cave troll that no one could defeat.

"I'm more than grateful for your opinion about me." he said quietly. "But I want to tell you that you're mistaken."

"Mistaken?" she repeated.

"Indeed, Lenore. Because maybe Gandalf is no longer here. It was he told me to watch over you. For the longest time I did not trust you… but now I want to be your friend and I wish that you trust on me as I do on you."

Lenore and her dragon looked at him in disbelief and then to each other.

Without any warning Lenore hugged him tightly.

"Lenore…" he gasped.

The woman immediately released him.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Aragorn caught his breath, smiled and then hugged her.

"Do not fear Lenore, for I shall protect you with my life. I swear by my honor that I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you so much!" she answered crying.

Aragorn smiled but suddenly he felt that the half of his face was completely wet.

It had been the dragon who had licked him, gratefully.

After the moment of astonishment, he smiled.

"Rest both of you." he said standing up. "Tomorrow will be a long journey for we shall go to meet the Lady of Light and the Lord of Silver."

Lenore nodded and lay down, the dragon curled about her, and soon both were sleeping peacefully.

The fact of knowing that a man like Aragorn would be there always for them helped a lot and comforted them.

* * *

Aragorn went down the rope ladder and to e next tree, where Legolas was standing.

The elf outside seemed to be calmer but inside of him there was a turmoil of emotions.

" _What is bothering you, my friend?"_ Aragorn asked him in elvish.

Legolas didn't answer for a while.

" _Gandalf's death."_

 _"That is a great grief to us all, but I believe that that's not the only reason."_

Legolas turned to him with a small frown.

" _What do you mean?"_ he asked

" _You know perfectly what do I mean. You have an excellent hearing Legolas. I know ou listened to what Lenore said of us, most of all you."_

" _It matters not to me."_ answered the Elf, looking away

" _Really? Because I believe otherwise, my friend"._

Legolas didn't answer.

He had never imagined how lonely it must have been for Lenore and her dragon.

" _You should at least try to make a truce with them, with her. And try to at least don't push her away."_ continued Aragorn. _"We all owe them our lives for at least once. You surely listend to how much you hurt her. Try to be more… if not friendly, but gentle. I know what happened to you in the past. We must be united for this quest to have any hope."_

Legolas didn't answer.

" _Have a good night, my friend"_ said Aragorn after a moment and he left to the Elf in his own thoughts.

Legolas realized that he had been very unfair with her after the conversation they had before the Mines.

Legolas decided to change his attitude and the very first thing he would do, would be protect her and the dragon… especially Lenore, even if that meant giving his own life.

He vowed to himself, taking to the Válar as witnesses that he would protect, help and always be there for Lenore.


	8. Lothlórien

**Hi there!**

 **As always, first of all, I want to thanks a lot to everyone who had read this story, I really hope you're enjoying and finding it interesting.**

 **In the last chapter, Lenore and her dragon found a new friend in Aragorn and from now, he'll be a kind of big brother. Also, as you may have noticed, the dragon can be tender (especially with Lenore), this is because he shares the heart with a human (especially a tender and a kind one).**

 **Dragons, by nature, are more serious and push away and/or are suspicious of everyone who are not a dragon or don't share the heart with one. Also, depending on their type, their personality can be as quiet (like white dragons) as an explosive temper (as red dragons).**

 **But this black dragon is more like… "human" in some aspects of his behavior due his sharing heart with a woman, also because he's young age (for a dragon of course).**

 **By the way, the behavior of dragons who don't share the heart with another being will be showed in future chapters especially with their relationships with Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn as well the deference that they'll show towards Lenore.**

 **The dragons also will have relationships with Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf but the story will center more in the other members of the** _ **Fellowship**_ **.**

 **About Legolas, he made an oath to change his attitude towards Lenore and her dragon. Until now the elf hasn't realized why he felt so bad and pained him a lot when he listened to Lenore's opinion about him.**

 **Much of the reason of this has to be because of his issue with dragons and all the stuff. There hasn't been enough time for pondering about this because the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **has been fleeing lately.**

 **But now that they arrive at Lothlórien, Legolas will have time for pondering about this situation and his issue with dragons. Let's see what's his conclusion, his decision and what will he do and also what'll be Lenore's thoughts and reaction.**

 **This is the first chapter that happens in Lothlórien, there'll be another five where we will know the result of Legolas's decision as well as Lenore's.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if in this chapter not too much happens and if it's short, lately I haven't enough time but don't worry, I will keep posting and I'll try that in later chapters more things happen but for now, time has been my enemy.**

 **Also, I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her help in the drafting and her ideas.**

 **Again, thank you so much for all who read this story, reviews are welcome and… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 8: Lothlórien**_

They were woken early in the morning by Aragorn. Lenore looked up sleepily.

"What's wrong?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nothing, but that Haldir is leaving."

"Good riddance." mumbled Lenore, curling back up, and pulling the dragon's wing over her head.

Aragorn shrugged. "Very well then. You shall be left behind, and I daresay the Elves would not be too pleased with that."

Lenore sighed and got up. "Alright, alright."

She clambered down the rope ladder and joined the Company, who stood waiting for Haldir.

They followed the Elf for a while in silence, Lenore content to study the surroundings. She was lost in wonder, grabbing for words to describe indescribable beauty. All she saw was shapely, clear cut, as if they had been conceived when she looked upon them and ancient as if they had endured forever.

She saw no colors but those she knew, gold and white and blue and green, but they were fresh and poignant, delicate and fair.

On this land there was no stain.

She wondered about the Lord and Lady. Could they be as fair as their realm?

She turned towards the dwarf. "Why do you say that Lady is a witch?" she asked.

Gimli turned to her. "Because very few come out once they have entered, and none have remained unchanged."

Lenore looked around her. "I can see why no one would want to leave. But is she powerful?"

"Very powerful."

"So first a Balrog, and then a witch. Then what? We'll find the _Middgard._ "

"What's that?" chirped Pippin from behind her.

"The _Middgard_? It's a relative of the Leviathan, and according to the _Edda,_ they are terrible, magical monsters, children of the eldest son of the giant Ymir. They are so powerful, especially the Leviathan, that even the _Vanyr_ fear them."

"Oh! And who are the _Vanyr?_ "

"The _Vanyr_ are the nine gods. Anyway, finding a powerful witch is not what we want. If she's like Gimli says, not even a dragon will be able to face her."

Aragorn looked back to them. "Speak no ill of the Lady of the Galathrim, for she is fair and wise beyond mortal reckoning."

"Have you ever met her?" asked Lenore eagerly.

A sad smile came to the Ranger's bearded face. "I have indeed. I wandered in this land forty years ago, and there I met her daughter's daughter, the Undomiel, fairest of her people."

Haldir interrupted them. "Now, friends." he said, nodding slightly at Lenore. "You have entered the Naith of Lórien or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spear-head between the arms of Silverlode and Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there.

As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The other may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

Gimli growled. "The agreement was made without my consent! I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner!"

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "I do not doubt you."

Lenore rolled her eyes. The Elf quite obviously doubted all of them.

"Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside." continued the blonde Elf.

Gimli planted his feet, laying his hand on his axe. "'I will go forward free or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

"You cannot go back." said Haldir.

"We can't! And why not!" protested Lenore.

"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks." said Legolas.

Aragorn broke in. "Come! If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas."

"A merry troop of fools we will look!" snorted Gimli.

"Yeah, like a bunch of blind men with only one dog." added Lenore.

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here. I will not walk blindfolded." said Legolas, angrily.

"Now let us cry: "a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!"' said Aragorn. "But the Company shall

"I want full amends for every stubbed toe." sulked Lenore as Haldir tied a blindfold around her head. The dragon growled, agreeing with her. She had tied a blindfold around his head, as none of the Elves wanted to come near.

"You will have no claim. The paths are smooth and straight and I will lead you well." said Haldir calmly, knotting her blindfold.

She ignored the speech of the others, focusing on her other senses, not that she could not see, and she found they were sharpened.

She could smell the trees and the trodden grass. She could hear many different notes in the rustle of the leaves overhead, the river murmuring away on his right, and the thin clear voices of birds in the sky. He felt the sun upon his face and hands when they passed through an open glade.

It was afternoon when they paused. There were the sounds of voices all around them, and Lenore inched closer to her dragon. When they were gone, Haldir spoke.

"They bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galathrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli and the dragon. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps.'

When the bandage was removed from her eyes, Lenore caught her breath. They were standing in an open space. To the left stood a great mound, covered with a sward of grass as green as Spring-time in the Elder Days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness; the inner were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the center of all there gleamed a white flet.

At the feet of the trees, and all about the green hillsides the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green: they glimmered as a mist amid the rich hue of the grass. Over all the sky was blue, and the sun of afternoon glowed upon the hill and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.

"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth." said Haldir. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow _eleanor_ , and the pale _niphredil_. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galathrim at dusk."

Lenore sat down on the fragrant grass, her dragon beside her. Frodo stood, and he seemed lost in wonder.

It was Sam who broke the silence first. He was rubbing his eyes. "It's sunlight and a bright day, right enough." he said. "I thought that Elves were all for moon and stars: but this is more elvish than anything I ever heard tell of. I feel as if I was _inside_ a song. if you take my meaning."

Lenore smiled at the hobbit. "I know how you feel."

She then looked to Aragorn. He was standing as still and silent as a tree, but in his hand was a small golden flower.

" _Arwen vanimelda, namárië!"_ he said, and then he drew a breath, and smiled at Lenore.

"Here is the heart of Elvendom on earth." he said. "And here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread, you and I."

Lenore nodded quietly. There was grief in his words and she felt it strongly.

They moved on soon, the sun was sinking when they came into an open sky, pricked with early stars.

There stood a green wall encircled a green hill, thronged with mallorn trees whose height could not be guessed and they stood in the twilight like living towers. In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards the Company.

`Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" he said. 'Here is the city of the Galathrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien."

Haldir knocked on the lamp-lit gates and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but of guards Frodo could see no sign. The travelers passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. No folk could they see, nor hear any feet upon the paths; but there were many voices, about them, and in the air above. Far away up on the hill they could hear the sound of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon leaves.

There were many stairs they went up, and Lenore found herself growing weary by the times she reached the top.

They were now in a chamber of oval shape, that was filled with a soft light.

She looked up then, and caught her breath.

Two Elves were coming down the stairs, and a silver glow illuminated them.

The Ellon was tall. His face was grave, and silver hair flowed down his back. He was wearing a crown that looked rather like one a Celtic King would wear.

But Lenore only had eyes for the Elleth. She was tall, and perfect it seemed. Her hair was liquid gold, and her eyes were blue, blue beyond blue, and they were as keen as the starlight. She was wearing a white dress, and a crown of gold, and yet that crown could not match the gold of her hair.

Even Aragorn bowed as they approached, and Lenore looked down in awe.

The Lord spoke first. "Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Lenore swallowed, and looked up at Galadriel. Her voice was soft, and musical, and yet grief tinged it. "He has fallen into shadow." she said.

Aragorn glanced up.

Galadriel continued. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled."

Her eyes fastened on Lenore, and the woman looked up.

"My lady." she muttered.

Galadriel smiled at her. "Look at me." she said softly. "You and your dragon. I see you share a heart, something that has not happened for ages."

Lenore nodded slowly, putting a hand on her dragon.

"You come from another realm, do you not? A realm where Middle-Earth is a tale read to children."

"That is true." said Lenore respectfully.

'How did she know?' she asked her dragon mentally. 'If she can read minds I don't want to be here.'

Galadriel walked towards her. "Get up." she said kindly.

The dragon and Lenore obeyed and when they did, both were astonished. If from afar this woman was beautiful, she was flawless now. But what amazed Lenore was the golden glow that surrounded her.

"The Queen of Light!" she said.

Galadriel nodded with a slow smile. "I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. I am also known as the Lady of the Light."

She turned to the dragon, her face grave. She raised her hand slowly and held it.

The dragon watched her for a tense moment and then, bent his black head.

She smiled, a distant smile, and laid her hand on his head.

And then she stepped back and bowed slightly.

"Well met" she said softly

The Black Dragon looked at her, and green eyes met blue.

Lenore looked astonished, but she smiled in delight.

Galadriel returned to Celeborn's side. The Lord spoke.

"It is well. The Lady Galadriel trusts you, and I trust her wisdom. Welcome to Lothlorien! Go now, and rest, and let nothing trouble your hearts"


	9. The Queen of Light

**Hello to everyone!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed and found interesting this story. Thanks to all of you for reading it. The only fact of knowing that there are readers help a lot even if I barely have the time of my own.**

 **I'm sorry that in the last chapter didn't happen something soooo great but the respect that Lady Galadriel has for dragons. Something by the way very weird due the current situation in Middle-Earth but in this chapter it'll be known why she respects and even admires them, especially the black dragons.**

 **Also in this chapter, Lenore, and her dragon will perform the song** _ **The Battle of Evermore**_ **for Lady Galadriel but don't think that she'll know and understand immediately the song.**

 **I thought it was better because at the end of the story, it'll be known the reason of many things in Lenore's life, including that song besides while Lady Galadriel ponders about this song and tries to understand it, that'll give time to Legolas of thinking about what he's going to do about Lenore and his issue against dragons.**

 **In this chapter, also Lenore will find out a couple of things that'll surprise her a lot as well as the nice behavior of Haldir (but don't think about anything romantic).**

 **Maybe in these chapters won't be too much… "action" but in some way, thanks to that, the time of "peace" in Lothlórien will give them time to change many things almost all for good.**

 **As always, I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her help.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this story, I appreciate to all you guys. As always, your reviews are welcomed and so again… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 9: "The Queen of Light"**_

The Elves of Lothlorien led the Fellowship to a pavilion amidst the lawns of Lorien.

Lenore had been offered a different place to sleep, but she refused politely. If the rest could sleep in couches open to the sky, she could as well. She was part of the Company, and she would share the good thing and the bad things.

That night was starry, and from the trees above echoed a song, sad and sweet.

Lenore flipped over, resting her chin on the arm of the couch.

"What are they singing, Aragorn?" she asked.

The Ranger was sitting. "It is a lament for Gandalf." he answered quietly.

Lenore nodded and turned back over, staring at the sky. She could not understand anything, but the grief resounded in the words. She felt bad for Aragorn. He was knew what the Elves for singing.

Legolas might be sad for Gandalf too, but he wasn't among the group. Lenore scowled. He was cold, thought he didn't push her away.

She had decided a cold, but polite behavior as well, even though deep down it hurt her that he was so distant to her.

The next day, Lenore and her dragon went with Aragorn and Legolas to Caras Galathron, and sang the song _The Battle of Evermore._

After they were done , Lenore put her arm around the dragon and waited.

Lord Celeborn was silent, his face impassive. Legolas was staring away, and Aragorn was studying the ground.

Galadriel was staring unseeingly, her chin on her hand.

There was a long silence, as they waited the answer of the Lord and Lady.

"Your song is strange indeed to me, young one." she began. "And talks not only of our war, but of our future."

"Which is, my Lady?" asked Legolas quietly.

"I do not know, Thrandullion." she replied.

Lenore looked at her dragon. If the wisest being on Middle Earth couldn't understand it, who could? The Valar, or if not them, Ilúvatar himself. This wasn't good at all.

"I only understand the first words." continued Lady Galadriel after a moment. " _'The Queen of Light took her bow.'_ You are speaking of me."

"Then what shall we do, my Lady?" asked Aragorn for a while.

"Wait. You shall wait. You need rest, and I must think. I hope to soon answer you, but you must give me a fortnight."

Aragorn looked to Lenore and then Legolas.

"As you wish, my Lady."

* * *

Lenore wasn't in a good mood at all.

They have arrived at this wonderful and mysterious place, Lothlórien, with the hope that Lady Galadriel, the wisest being in Middle-Earth, could understand her song and what had happened? She couldn't!

Lenore wasn't angry with Lady Galadriel. She was too kind and beautiful. She was a good Elf, unlike some other blonde Elf.

She was angry with herself. How was it she couldn't understand her own song? What if it was just a bunch of nonsense? That dream had been crazy after all.

No, she wasn't in a good mood at all.

Her dragon had decided to take a nap. He didn't seem to care. He hadn't met Lenore when she had written the song.

He felt sorry for Lenore, but couldn't help her much, so why not take a nap?

Lenore was pacing with her hands behind her back, so angry she didn't hear the footsteps of the Ranger.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer.

"What is it, Lenore?" he repeated, but she still did not answer.

Aragorn stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked for a third time.

Lenore looked at the green grass. "Nothing." she answered abruptly.  
"Don't lie to me. What is it?"

"I'm angry." she said after a while.

"Why?" asked Aragorn with a sigh.

"I'm angry at me." she replied.

"You? Why?"

"Because of that stupid song! I shouldn't have written it."

"Ah! You're angry because the _Lady of the Light_ couldn't understand it?"

"No, I'm not angry with her. It's my fault not hers. If I can't understand it how can I expect someone else too."

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken." he answered.

"How so?" she retorted.

"First of all, there was a purpose behind it. Someone sent it to you. Perhaps it was the Valar."

Lenore stomped away, mumbling.

"The Válar, the Válar! Who the Hell are they? And who do they think they are?! They treat us like puppets!"

"The Válar are angels, and…"

"I don't care who they are! That doesn't give them any right to use us! Who gave them the idea that the One Ring and his Master was any of our problem! It was a bloody awful idea, by the way! We have enough bad things in our place, so screw them!"

Aragorn sighed. He had never seen her so angry.

"Lenore." he asked, softly but firmly. "Lenore, listen to me."

Lenore scowled, turning to face him. "What?!"

"Lenore, I don't know if the Válar had anything to do with this. But there is no such thing as confidence. Everything has a purpose, and this was a specific purpose.  
I don't know if lady Galadriel can find the meaning of your song, though I hope she will. But your dragon and you are here for a purpose."

"How do you know?" sulked Lenore.

"Well, let's see. Did you or your dragon know that there were dragons in another realm besides in yours?"

Lenore thought for a while.

"Nope, we didn't even know that there were other realms. "

"And the dragons that live here, are the same that you know?"

"Yes, until now all the types of dragons are the same."

"Now, if you didn't share the heart with a dragon, would you know the things that you've told us about them? Like recognizing them?"

"No, or maybe I would but it would be very difficult."

"For example, would you have known that the dragon in Caradhras was a very young Ice Dragoness?"

Lenore arched an eyebrow. "Not at all, I mean… about if it was an ice dragon of course, but I wouldn't know her gender or age."

"Then… would you have known what to do when we faced her?"

"Nope, the only thing that I would have to tell you would be to run."

"And about the earth dragons that you sensed much before Legolas could even see them….would you have been able to sense them?"

" Of course not! That's only a gift that someone gets when shares heart with a black or a white dragon. Why are you asking all this?"

"Because I want you to notice that without you and your dragon and the fact that both share the heart, many things had already destroyed the _Fellowship_."

Lenore smiled. "And about the song?" she asked

"The song? Who knows? But I'm sure that in its time we shall know its meaning."

Lenore smiled, nodding. "Alright. I hope you're right. But just so you know, I really can't fight."

"That can be easily fixed."

Lenore laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I am not good with weapons."

"It would be wise to learn it."

Lenore was going to answer when a voice behind them made them turned to look. It was Haldir .

"If I were you, my lady, I would take his advice. The son of Arathorn is skilled with all weapons."

"Umm… yeah, well… I think there are no swords here." said Lenore.

"That is untrue. We have many swords here, Elven blades that are lighter and easier to wield."

"Umm… well… I… I shall think about it." she said.

There was a silence.

"Is there something with I can help you, my friend?" asked Aragorn to the March Warden.

"Thank you but no. I came for Lenore. Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to her."

Lenore looked at Haldir.

"Oh… yeah… of course. Let's go." she said. Inwardly she thought . _"Will she read my mind and know I'm angry?"_

"Please come, lady Lenore." said Haldir politely.

Lenore went along, smiling at Aragorn. "Thanks."

Aragorn nodded. Haldir waited till she was a few steps ahead and told the Ranger softly.

"Convince her to learn swordplay, and perhaps the bow. She will need it."

"I can ensure nothing. She and her dragon are the personifications of stubbornness."

"I heard you, Ranger guy!" yelled Lenore.

* * *

Haldir walked side by side with her. Lenore felt rather awkward, but she tried to replicate Haldir's politeness.

" _Life already gives you enemies for free, so adding more is stupid."_ she thought, turning to the Elf.

"So… Haldir, right?" she asked nervously.

The elf nodded.

"Why do you think I should learn sparring and all that stuff?"

"It is obvious."

"But I have my dragon, he and I fight very well together."

"I am sure. But you should not trust your dragon to do everything. You must fight as well."

Lenore didn't answer. He had a point.

"But I'm awful with weapons and all the stuff!" she complained finally.

"No one is born knowing how too. But you cannot have a finer master than Aragorn."

"Indeed. You should learn to use the bow too, and for that the son of Thranduil is the best."

"Thranduil? Who's Thranduil?" asked Lenore.

Haldir turned to her. "He is the Lord of Mirkwood" he answered

"Aha… Excuse my ignorance Haldir, but what's Mirkwood?"

"Mirkwood is an Elven forest-kingdom to the North."

"So… the son of King Thranduil is…?" asked Lenore.

"Is Prince Legolas. I thought you would know this by now."

"Umm… no, he never talks about stuff like this." she said.

"Well, Greenleaf rarely speaks about himself.

Lenore smiled. "Then seems that I'm surrounded by nobility."

"You are indeed, my Lady."

Lenore chuckled. "And yet, all of them called me _my lady_. Ironical."

"I don't think is ironical, my lady. When we call a woman my Lady it is a sign of respect."

"Aha… but in my realm is very rude to call to a woman _my lady_ when she's not. It's like calling a woman Mrs. when she's not married."

"Then what do you wish me to call you?"

"By my name: Lenore. Not a big deal, don't you think?"

Haldir frowned. "Though to me it seems improper, I will respect your wishes."

"You're a very nice March Warden. Thanks a lot!" said Lenore cheerfully.

There was a silence.

"Being nobility, almost all of the Fellowship know how to wield a sword. If you are to hold a place among them, you must learn as well."

Lenore rolled her eyes but nevertheless she answered. "So do you think I should learn to spar with a sword, huh?"

"By all means, as well as a bow."

Lenore sighed. She would learn how to spar if that was indispensable, but a bow….that was an entirely different story.

"And who would teach me, IF I considered learning bow? You? Because if that's so, I would accept only to annoy you."

Haldir looked at her in surprise, but when he saw the playful gleam in her green eyes, he smiled.

"That would be interesting, but I cannot teach you. I have other duties. Your companion, Prince Legolas, would be the most equipped."

"Great! Especially since we get along so well!" she muttered.

Haldir looked at her, surprised. "You are not friends with the Prince?"

"Umm… well… umm… no….not exactly." she said, flushing as she steadied the stairs below her.

"May I inquire why?"

"Yeah… well… I mean… I think we're too different…..so you know…it's natural….and"

Haldir's face was inscrutable as he stared levelly at her.

"Why do you look me like that?" she asked, wriggling uncomfortably.

"It is only that I do not understand."

"Understand? Well, I mean it's not difficult to understand…..since, you know….."

Haldir nodded slowly. "Indeed. That seems strange, for he seemed to esteem you greatly."

Lenore smiled skeptically. "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"Because he spoke very highly about you and your dragon."

Lenore arched an eyebrow. "Did he?"

"Indeed. He even gave his word to us, telling us that you were safe."

Lenore looked at him in disbelief. "Umm….really?"

"What I'm telling you is true. I thought there was a deep relationship between you. Perhaps you were an Elf-Friend, but it seems I was mistaken.

Lenore was confused. Why would the _hater_ elf do such thing on behalf of her and her dragon… specifically on her behalf?

Sounded so incredible that both of them could be friends… and talking about friends, what was an _elf-friend_?

"Umm… excuse my ignorance but what's an _elf-friend_?" she asked after a moment.

"Is a title that, we give to a person who is very close to us. When one is an Elf-Friend, we protect them, help them, and that person is always welcomed among us."

"Ah! And… then you thought that I could be his _elf-friend_ because he spoke on behalf of me and my dragon?"

"Indeed, I would have thought differently, but considering who Thrandullion is…."

"What do you mean?" asked Lenore, a little too eagerly.

Haldir looked at her for a moment.

"The way he spoke of you, one might have thought that he took an interest in you, a love interest perhaps. He risked his honor, something that he values more than his life, for you. He spoke on behalf of a woman who shared a heart and a soul with a black dragon."

Lenore stopped. Love interest?! Not a chance!

He was a _hater_ , he was annoying and difficult. And yet….and yet…that sounded oddly pleasant…..to be called Legolas's love interest.

"If it had been any other Elf, I would have thought of it. But I doubt that of Legolas." added Haldir

"You mean that Legolas can't love?" she asked, feeling a pang in her heartstrings.

"I do not know, but Legolas is a strange Elf. He has never been in love before, and for his age, that is indeed strange, almost unheard of."

"And… how old is he?" asked Lenore

"I don't know for sure, but I believe two thousand years would not be far off the mark."

"What the… two thousand years?!" exclaimed Lenore.

"A little more perhaps.

Lenore started up the stairs again.

Two thousand years and never in love? That was really weird! Not that she was one to talk. She herself was twenty eight, and had never had a crush on anyone."

"So… Elves fall in love pretty young?" she asked.

"Yes indeed." said Haldir.

"Then you're…"

"Happily married." he answered with a smile.

Lenore smiled as well. The look on Haldir's face told her that he deeply loved the elleth whom his heart was set upon.

"Then it's very strange to not be married by this time?" asked Lenore.

"It is indeed, to all our race. But if the Valar have decided that Legolas will not marry, Legolas will not marry."

' _Again those blasted Valar.'_ sighed Lenore internally.

"But I hope that you will be able to make friends with him."

" _Aha….when cows fly"_ thought Lenore, but in that moment she deeply desired that cows might fly.

"Wait here. The Lady Galadriel will be here soon." said Haldir with a smile.

* * *

Lenore was pacing again with her hands behind her back.

Haldir had left and the Lady Galadriel had not yet come, so that gave her time to ponder.

Legolas… what a strange guy he was! Even for his own kindred!

Why would he have talked so… highly about her and her dragon?

But then, whenever things have started to change, he suddenly pushed away and avoided her in every possible way.

Who could understand this situation? Haldir had told her that if it was another Elf, he would have thought that she was this Elf's love interest. Very interesting if that was true.

But then another question… why had Legolas never fallen in love? Was he too busy in with his bow? Or because he was interested? Or because of a reason like hers?

"Man! That elf guy is more complicated than I thought, but he's still bloody annoying!" she exclaimed, stopping her pacing.

"Elf guy?" asked a sweet voice behind.

Lenore turned quickly.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" said Lenore, bowing hastily.

"Get up, young one." replied Galadriel. "And I am not your Majesty. That is a title only the Edain use."

"Umm… I'm sorry, I didn't know that." answered Lenore, blushing.

"Of whom was you talking?" asked the _elleth._

"No one… I mean, it's not important." she answered, looking away, hoping Galadriel would not read her mind.

"It did not seem so, Lenore."

"Umm… I really don't want to talk about it." she answered quickly.

Galadriel smiled at her. "What does Legolas do then, that bothers you?" she said softly.

Lenore blushed furiously against her will, and it was noticed against her pale skin.

"So, tell me." the Lady said calmly.

"It's… it's… it's not too much, really." she stuttered

"Trying to hide your problems never help."

Lenore sighed.

She knew that the _elleth_ was right. It was like trying to cover the Sun with a finger.

"Well… it's just that he and I don't get along. He's been a hater from the beginning. And now Haldir told me about who he spoke so highly about me and my dragon, and ummm…that.."

She paused.

"I mean, Aragorn and Gandalf had told me that there's a sad reason behind his problem with dragons, most of all black ones. Aragorn told me to give him a chance, but I'm not sure if I will. He's nasty and annoying and stuck-up."

Lady Galadriel remained silent, letting the woman rant on.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say all that." said Lenore after a minute.

"There is no need to apologize. Your anger is understandable."

"Is it? I mean, I just have talked really bad about one of your kindred."

"Yes, but I understand you, but I believe he dearly wants to be a friend, but it might be your choice now. Do you want too?"

"Umm… well… not really bad….but it might be a nice thing." Lenore stammered.

Lady Galadriel looked at her and smiled at her serenely. "Come with me."

The Lady of Light led her through a garden. It was beautiful. All things bloomed where Galadriel walked. Flowers grew bright and the trees were tall and slender. Water cascaded out of marble fountains, shimmering in the moonlight.

"Will you look into the Mirror?" asked Galadriel. She motioned to a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree. Upon it sat a shallow basin of silver.

"Why? What will I see?" asked Lenore warily.

"Even the wisest cannot tell." said Galadriel, pouring water into a basin from a crystal pitcher. "The mirror shows many things. Things that were…..things that are…things that have not come to pass."

Lenore shook her head. "No thank you. It's for a reason we can't see the future.

Lady Galadriel smiled and there was silence.

Lenore fidgeted uncomfortably. "Your Majesty? Is there any chance you could give me an Elvish arrow? A really beautiful one?"

"For what purpose?" asked Galadriel softly.

"Well, up on Caradhras, with the Ice Dragoness, I took two of Legolas's arrows and lost one. So I want to give him another. So if I could ask that favor of you, Your Majesty?"

"You shall receive it when you leave." answered Galadriel. "But as I said, none of the Eldar call each other Majesty. As you wished not to be called My Lady, so do the same honor to me."

Lenore looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so majestic…and noble. But I'll try. What do you want me to call you? My Lady?"

"That will serve the purpose."

There was a silence as they moved on.

"May I ask you something, my Lady?" asked Lenore timidly.

"Why are you so shy. I summoned you so we could talk awhile."

Lenore nodded. "Why are you so friendly with my dragon?"

Galadriel sat down upon a stone bench, beckoning Lenore to sit by her side.

"Dragons are noble creatures."

Lenore frowned.

"I see your confusion. You wonder how it's possible that I think this of the very creature who is enemies with all the races of Middle-Earth. But they are. Long ago, I was saved by a black dragon?"

Lenore looked up into Galadriel's blue eyes. "How's that so? All the dragons we've seen are friends with the bad guys?"

"Indeed, they are now for an unknown reason." said Galadriel sadly. "But once they were not. This was long ago when I was still young and proud, Artanis of the Golden hair.

In that time, after we sailed-I was leader of the Noldor-to defeat a powerful enemy, of whom Sauron is only a servant. He was Morgoth. He wished to rule all, and if he could not, he would destroy it.

He made war on Men and Elves, and his servants were terrible. He could not create, he could only twist what was created, and twist and torment he did. There were Balrogs, and Orcs."

Galadriel's eyes fell. "Orcs. I once knew the creatures that they once were. They were Elves once, long ago, before Sauron tormented them into the beasts they are. And there were dragons, fierce and terrible and deadly.

Lenore paled. "That can't be possible." she murmured

"Why so?"

"Because such huge and powerful dragons were destroyed by the _Vanyr_ after the great war against the child of eight heads. That kind of dragons was known as _Draca un-gefóglíc_."

Lady Galadriel looked at her.

"Well, that's what the _Edda_ relates." said Lenore, while a soft blush appeared in her cheeks.

"I have never heard of such a war. But these dragons were Morgoth's handiwork, and other of their kind feared and hated them.

And they became distrustful of all who were not of their race and did not share a heart with them. They became violent to all, most of all the red dragons.

The knowledge of dragons was destroyed, lost and almost forgotten. And so they left, leaving the others races to their fate.

Those times were indeed dark and terrible. It was an ambush I got caught in. My guards were slaughtered, and I ran, and I would have died, had I not been saved by a dragon, a black dragoness."

Lenore looked at her in disbelief. Black dragons were by nature the most distrustful.

"We fled by night. The dragoness let me ride her. For almost all night she flew, and I was silent and feared. I was young and what was heard of dragons was not good. Before sunrise she put me down by a cave in a mountain. She pushed me in, and before I sat down I thanked her.

She guarded me, brought me water and an entire fruit tree. She said that taking the fruit one by one would be too slow and dangerous."

Lenore opened her mouth in astonishment. "Did she talk to you? Could you understand her?"

"No, she did not give me that gift. But dragons are wise, and can speak other languages. I tried to befriend her, and I tried the way I did to your dragons. We did not become close friends, but we appreciated each other deeply."

"And did she tell you her name?" asked Lenore eagerly.

"Yes, her name was _AÉfen-Repsung_ "

Lenore smiled. " _Nightfall_ , a beautiful name."

"Indeed. She told me that she had lost one daughter fighting Morgoth's allies, and I believe it is for that reason she treated me so.

But I was no replacement for the dragoness. _AÉfen-Repsung_ waned vengeance for the death of her child, and if death was the price for herself, she cared not.

She always used to call me a _daughter of the First Children_ , I believe is how they name to the other races, but her last word was my name: _You're a good-hearted elleth, Galadriel_.

She died saving my life from a Morgoth's dragon and taking her desired revenge."

Lenore looked to Lady Galadriel, she seemed for a moment lost in her memory. Surely something more had happened but Lenore wouldn't ask.

Lady Galadriel turned to her and looked her.

"That is why I know that dragons are not dangerous beasts, but noble creatures. They do not serve the Dark Lord willingly."

"We believe that too, my lady. My dragon and I noticed something in the neck of the Ice Dragoness in Caradhras. It don't know what it does. But if the dragons are bewitched, than Sauron's sorcery is greater than we thought."

"The Dark Lord of Mordor is very powerful. If your suspicions about this are true, then it is very important that you and your dragon find a way to break the spell."

"I don't think I can do that, we can't do that… I mean I don't know anything about sorcery or better said: I don't believe in it. That's why the One Ring seems crazy to me."

"Then why did you and your dragon joined to this quest, child? I know that you think that this is not your problem."

Lenore paled a bit.

" _Man! Does she read minds?"_ she thought, and groaned. Galadriel probably knew that as well.

"Umm… you're right. It was all my dragon's fault." she said, slightly embarrassed

"Fault?"

"Yeah… well… he believes that the One Ring is very dangerous and that it has to be destroyed as soon as possible."

"But you think that the One Ring is not so… dangerous? Do you want to use it?"

"No, no, no. Jeez! I'm not mad like that Sauron guy who wants to rule everything here The One Ring is dangerous but…."

"Indeed. But what is your quest that is more important?"

Lenore thought for a moment.

"Return to my realm?" she said.

"You're asking me, young one?"

"No, is like I'm telling you something pretty obvious." sighed Lenore.

"And why do you want to return?"

"Well… I don't belong here neither does my dragon."

"Your friends broke down their prejudice." said Galadriel quietly.

"Not all… Legolas didn't and I believe that he never will." answered Lenore.

"He will, but in its time."

Lenore sighed. "That's what Gandalf told me. He said that the best and deepest friendships start like this."

"Then have hope, child. Mithrandir was very wise"

Lenore didn't answer. Hope? Patience? It was easy to say it when you're not the one who suffers the rude behavior of a _hater_.

"What else makes you want to return to your realm, young one?" asked Lady Galadriel

"Easy. I want to go home, to my house."

"And what else, young one?"

"Umm… well… I…" mumbled Lenore "I have a friend of the college…"

"And what else, young one?" asked again the _Lady of the Light_

"Well… I… well… umm…" mumbled Lenore again. "I don't remember right now but with that is more than enough, I mean at least we have a place where to live"

"Having a place where to live is not enough, child. A friend? You talk about your friend as someone who you care about, but not deeply.

Lenore didn't answer. Lady Galadriel was right. Her friend from the college had helped her a lot especially after that tragedy but he had never been like Aragorn.

And the other "friends" she had had? They had never shown such friendship like the rest of the _Fellowship_ but Legolas.

Actually, it could be said that almost all of them were her new little family."

"Remember, child, a home is place of love. It is not simply a shelter." said Galadriel softly."


	10. A tragic story

**Hi to everyone in the world!**

 **As always, I want to thanks to all the readers of this story. I really appreciate you guys because you're the reason that I keep going even when I don't have too much time.**

 **In the last chapter, it was known why Lady Galadriel likes and even admires dragons. By the way, is a story that nobody knows but Lenore.**

 **Also, it was known a couple of things about Legolas and that Lenore was very interested even if she refuses to know the real reason behind her upsetting because of the elf's behavior.**

 **Now... during most of all the previous chapters in different moments Aragorn and Gandalf had said that the reason of the** _ **hater**_ **behavior of Legolas toward the black dragon has a sad story behind.**

 **Well… it'll be in this chapter that it'll be known the reason of why Legolas hates so much dragons, especially black ones.**

 **Also, it'll be the very first chapter when the attitude of both will start to change, though the elf's attitude towards the black dragon will change a little later.**

 **The starting changing of Legolas's attitude toward the black dragon will be in Lothlórien but it'll be little by little until they become very good friends, not to mention that Legolas will befriend with other dragons, especially a light dragon.**

 **But well, that's in future chapters… right now, it'll be known the tragic story that is the reason behind of Legolas's hatred toward dragons.**

 **I give special thanks to Celridel for her help.**

 **Again, thank you so much to all who read this story and your reviews are welcome… and as always, here we go again:**

 _ **Chapter 10: A tragic story**_

Legolas walked through the trees of Lorien. His heart was not on the golden leaves or silver stems, nor on the glances of the _elleths._

He ignored them completely , something much more important than impressing the girls on his mind.

Lenore.

Lenore, that strange woman from another realm. She was so different.

Legolas had to admit that there were a few things he liked about. Her hair was black as the blackest night, her emerald eyes reminded him of his native Greenwood, her way of telling stories. She was patient, intelligent and brave.

And yet, all the qualities were shadowed by the fact she shared a heart with dragon, but not any dragon. It was a black dragon.

If she had not, Legolas would have befriended her instantly. He had made friends with all the Company, save Gimli, and of course the woman.

Yet he had begun to admire Gimli, because of his respect to the Lady of Light. Indeed the Dwarf seemed to look upon her as a goddess, and who could not? She was the wisest and perhaps the fairest being on Middle-Earth.

Legolas smiled wryly. Aragorn would not agree with such a statement, and he found that he did not either. Maybe Lenore was fairer? Maybe.

But she seemed like ice, cold and lovely. What he heard hurt him more than he would ever admit, even to himself. She had the Dwarf as a friend, and she had called him a _hater._

He had made the oath to the Valar to change, to befriend Lenore, even if it meant befriending her dragon.

He knew it wouldn't be easy.  
The Dragon was cold and sharp with him, and Lenore was the same.

How to begin? He had begun. He had risked his honor, but honor wasn't enough. He had to apologize.

Would they listen though? Would they forgive him?

The only way was to tell them the truth. The complete truth.

The Elf was in a living hell, and it was time to end this. And end it he would.

He knew through Aragorn that the Lady Galadriel had summoned Lenore? But would she still be with Galadriel? Maybe she had already returned to the camp. Maybe she had taken a walk. This was one of the most beautiful places in Middle Earth

He was looking ahead, wondering where to find her, when he saw a figure slip from between two trees twenty feet away from him. It was a woman, with long black hair. Legolas recognized her. No one had such dark hair, not even Lady Arwen.

He began to follow her. She seemed to simply be wandering around, enjoying the beauty of the night. He had closed the distance between them, and was walking quite close to her, carefully remaining silent.

Lenore stopped suddenly, and said without looking around.

"Did you know that following people, like what you're doing, is called stalking? And it's annoying?"

She turned on Legolas.

"Are you stalking me, Legolas? Because if you are then besides a _hater,_ you're a _stalker_ too, and that's not good."

Legolas felt the points of his ears blush. Suddenly she stopped making to Legolas stop so short that he didn't even have time to hide from her sight.

"I apologize. It was my intention to disturb you, my lady."

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Listen, this is the last time. Stop calling me _my Lady_ , because I'm not. Alright, _Prince_ Legolas?"

Legolas glanced at her. "How do you know I am a Prince?" he snapped.

"A little bird told me so."

The Elf scowled.

"So stop calling me _my lady_ , Your Highness." she added.

"I shall if you stop saying I am a Prince." he replied.

"Very good. Deal?" asked Lenore, holding out her hand.

Legolas glanced at her hand, unsure of what to do.

"So…..?" she asked impatiently. "I won't stand here forever?"

Legolas swallowed, and lightly grasped her hand . "I apologize. I am not used to this."

Lenore smiled in acknowledgment, but her smile was cold.

"Well I have to go! Have a good night, Elf. Oh, and quit stalking me."

She turned around and began walking off.

Legolas stepped to her side. "My-Lenore, may I walk with you?"

Lenore raised her eyebrow. "I guess. After all, we're in Elf Land. I don't know what would happen to me if I said no to one of their kind."

Legolas winced, and Lenore glanced at him, seeing a pained expression flit across his face. Maybe she had been too harsh. After all, she didn't want to turn into him.

"My kindred shall not harm you if you deny something to them or myself. If you wish me to leave, I shall."

Lenore sighed resignedly. "No, it's fine. You can come."

* * *

They have been walking for about half an hour, both in silence.

Legolas, who had been always a determined elf, suddenly was afraid to say anything.

"The stars are shinning beautifully." he dared to venture.

Lenore looked up. The leaves were silver instead of gold, but that was all.

"I don't see anything."

Legolas swallowed. "I forgot that here in the forest of Lothlorien you can see nothing of the sky. I have never seen a place as beautiful as here."

"I suppose." she replied shortly.

"In your realm, is there a place like this?"

"No." she answered, staring ahead.

Lenore glared at the tree trunks. She tried to be polite to all, but the Elf was a different matter.

He was hater, taking revenge on them for the sake of the past.

He had talked on behalf of them, so much Haldir considered them an Elf-friend, but he couldn't be polite to them in person.

He was quite presumptuous now, probably because he was an handsome prince.

She was sure he would be a great friend, brave, sweet, tender, so on and so forth.

She didn't want his heart, but a real friend. Though maybe, in the deepest corner of her heart, being Legolas's love interest wasn't such a bad idea.  
But her head was different than her pride.

She had no intention of being friendly until he apologized. So making up her mind, she wheeled around, and said.

"You know? I'm going back to camp? So have a nice night and enjoy your walk."

Legolas panicked and dashed after her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Wait, wait! Lenore! Wait! I am sorry!"

Lenore scowled at him. "Alright, alright. You're forgiven. Next time try to be more talkative."

Legolas frowned slightly. She was one to talk about being talkative. But that was small. "You're not understanding me, Lenore."

"I understand you are not letting me go." she said.

"I apologize for that as well, but-"

"Stop apologizing for everything! Next time I'll find you a priest you can confess your sins too, okay?"

"I don't know what a priest is, but I have to confess something."

Lenore stared at him. "Then go ahead."

Legolas looked around. Several elves were staring at him. "Can we go someplace….else?"

"Is this confession so private?" mocked Lenore.

Legolas nodded. "Yes. And very long too."

The tone of his voice made Lenore change her attitude. "Very well. Where do you want to go."

"Follow me." he said quietly, taking her hand.

* * *

They had arrived at the foot of a great mallorn tree, far away from any prying Elvish eyes.

Legolas had started to climb up, when he saw Lenore looking at him, her arms crossed.

"You're not coming?" he asked worriedly.

"No thanks. I like talking on the ground."

"If you wish too, we'll talk on the ground, but first can I show you something?"

Lenore looked skeptical.

"Please?" he asked, his eyes begging.

She sighed. "Ok."

She put a hand on the tree hesitantly.  
"What is it?" asked Legolas. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Lenore looked offended. "Don't be silly! I've been higher than you've ever been on my dragon!"

"Then what is it?" asked Legolas.

"I don't know how to climb a tree." she said, flushing a little.

"Let me help you." he said politely.

Lenore looked a little surprised, and gave him her hand. When they finally reached the top branches, Legolas pointed to the horizon.

Lenore gave a little gasp. The great forest of Lorien extended, a wave of golden leaves that rippled in the warm breeze.

Over it was a mountain range, it's peaks white.

But the sky was the fairest. The great golden globe of the sun was setting into the sea. Above it rose and gold, violet and blue shaded the skies in brilliant hues.

The rest of the sky was a great canopy of velvet blue, silver stars piercing it.

Lenore stood still, fascinated.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said the Elf after a while.

"Yeah, very beautiful. In my place, you can't see such a beautiful sunset?"

"Why so?"

Lenore smiled wryly. "My people have polluted everything, I'm afraid. In big cities, there are so many lights you can't even see the stars."

"Too many lights?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, too many lights. I mean, our big cities have over 1 million inhabitants."

The elf looked at her in disbelief. "Then, your realm must be very different from here"

"You have no idea. Fortunately my dragon is with me."

For Legolas, that explanation meant two things.

One, she was again building her ice wall because she knew that he didn't like dragons.

Two, he had to tell her his reason behind his hatred toward dragons if he really wanted to fix the situation and apologize.

Legolas took a deep breath. "Talking about dragons, I want to talk about this with you."

Lenore looked at her. "If you going to act like you usually do, no thanks."

"No, I'm not. I need to tell you something, so you can understand."

"Understand? I think I do."

"You think you do." said Legolas softly. "But please listen to me."

Lenore took a breath. She was going to give him a chance.

There was silence for a while. Lenore sat among the leaves. She was curious what Legolas was going to say.

Finally he started softly. "

That wasn't a good signal but he was determined to end this situation that was now a living hell.

Once they were sat, Legolas breathed deeply a couple of times.

It wouldn't be easy at all, that story was very painful and he had never told anything to anyone. His heart was feeling heavy moreover because the person who he would confess and tell this story was the very same woman that shared the heart with a black dragon.

Lenore was looking again the landscape that was already dark because the night had almost fallen

Finally, Legolas gathered all his bravery and started softly.

"What I tell you is a secret. I have never told anyone this, not Gandalf, not Aragorn. It happened over half a century ago. Maybe a little more…."

* * *

" _As you know, I was born in Mirkwood. I'm the only son of the King Thranduil._

 _After my mother died, my father changed and he became cold and hard. He and I never had a good relationship._

 _We are also very different, and the different drove a wedge in the already widening gap._

 _My father can be very… strict and he takes noble blood very seriously._

 _Please do not think that I do not love my Ada. I do truly, but I find it hard to see if he loves me._

 _I had a friend, a friend since my childhood. Her name was Tauriel, and she was wonderful with a bow-with all weapons, in fact. I have never met anyone so good._

 _We were very good friends and with time I developed some… feelings for her."_

Lenore felt a strange pang in her chest. What was that? Pain? Deception? Jealousy?

" _For a minute I thought it was love, but it was not, I fear. It was a deep affection and admiration, the kind a friend feels. n that moment I thought that it was love but I realized later that it wasn't, it was more like a very deep affection for her._

 _I admired her for different reasons, for example, her impressive skills with weapons, her good heart, and her beauty."_

Again Lenore felt that strange pang.

" _Yet I know it wasn't love because I could never felt her 'Fëa.'"_

"Fëa?" repeated Lenore in confusion.

"Soul, her soul. When elves fall in love, they not only turn in one in the flesh but also in the _Fëa_ , in the soul. They feel then if their beloved is in danger and even they can "see" the soul sometimes, when it shines through their eyes."

"So… if you, for example, see a _Fëa_ of an _elleth_ it means that you're in love with her?"

"Indeed."

"And it never happened with your friend… Tauriel?"

"No, never. It was affection and admiration, it was…"

Legolas stopped for a moment, trying to find the right word.

"It was a _crush._ " said Lenore.

Legolas looked at her. "A _crush_?" he asked

"A _crush_ is a feeling that you have, usually, for a close friend but can happen sometimes that for someone who you've never talked before. When you have a _crush_ on someone, you admire, your heartbeat is different when you see that person. It can be mistaken for love. But a _crush_ passes, while love endures."

"It seems that you know a lot about it." said Legolas with a smile.

Lenore looked at him, offended.  
"Don't you think that! I've only had a crush a few times!"

"I never thought that." he said surprised "It was just a compliment"

Lenore scowled at him. There was a moment of silence.

" _Then, considering what have you said about this thing… the "crush", then I can tell you that I had a… "crush" for Tauriel."_

Lenore smiled to herself. It sounded so cute when he used it, like a child who had just learned a new word.

"And Tauriel… did she felt the same?" she asked.

" _No."_ Legolas replied abruptly. "We had a deep friendship, but she fell in love with a-a dwarf."

"A dwarf?! I thought that elves and dwarves can't get along at all!"

"That is usually true, but it wasn't the case in this instant. Maybe the Valar decided it was best for both of them. But it didn't last long."

Lenore looked surprised. "What happened?"

" _After we helped to a group of dwarves and we had many adventures which would take too long for telling you, there was a great battle known as "The Battle of the Five Armies"._

 _In that battle, Tauriel was nearly killed, but Kili jumped between her and the attacker and received the mortal blow. He died in Tauriel's arms."_

Lenore gasped softly. That sounded like a romantic novel and yet, if this had been true, it definitely wasn't nice but tragic.

" _I was angry with my father because he had left the battle, leaving to the dwarves to their fate. He had denied help to Tauriel and even had broken her bow._

 _She had begun to the despise him for the way he acted towards those of common blood, and he despised her falling in love with a dwarf. I think, at the end, he admitted he admired both her and Kili._

 _Because of my anger, I decided to leave. It was the time that I lived my own life and staying in Mirkwood I would never be able too._

 _Fortunately, for once my father understood and advised me to go looking for a young ranger named Strider._

 _That is how I met Aragorn, and I swiftly became his friend._

 _Tauriel was devastated though, but she did not fade, for which is was glad…..or angry."_

"Why?" asked Lenore.

"Because the death she had." was his short answer.

Lenore was as sure as her own life that a dragon was involved in Tauriel's death, yet she had to know exactly what had happened.

"And then… what happened?" she softly asked

" _I did not see Tauriel for a long time. One night I did. Aragorn, Mithrandir, and I were traveling. We were close to our destination, but we decided to spend a night in a small village_

 _She arrived in the same place. It appeared that she was the guardian of the roads, helping people in their travels. Dragons had been turning against us, and the paths were dangerous again._

 _But now they were vicious, attacking on the behalf of the Dark Lord."_

"That's why we have to destroy that dam ring." said Lenore

"That is right."

"Then, the dragons attacked?" asked Lenore eagerly.

" _Yes, Earth Dragons ridden by Orcs._

 _I was delighted to see Tauriel once more. I introduced her to Aragorn for Mithrandir knew her already._

 _She had changed. She was no longer that vibrant, merry Elf I knew. She was quiet, That night was blessed. Tauriel began to laugh again, and I laughed with her._

 _But it wasn't blessed, it was cursed. We were talking inside the inn when I saw Tauriel stiffen, grabbing her knives, and then I felt it. Something was coming, something evil._

 _We ran out, all four of us. Orcs were swarming down, companies of them attacking the village._

 _We were spared from burning to death. A blast of fire came from above, and the straw roof of the inn caught on fire instantly._

 _We looked to the sky, but could see nothing. Mithrandir knew what it was._

' _It is a black dragon.' he whispered._

' _We cannot live the people to their fate.' cried Aragorn._

 _People running in chaos, trying to find a place to hide, but those the Orcs didn't kill, the dragon burned alive._

" _The four of us looked to the sky but we couldn't see anything, not even me or Tauriel but Mithrandir knew what was._

 _We unsheathed our arms and started to try to fight off the Orcs. We were aiming to escape to the woods with the few of the people we had saved, mostly women and children._

 _It roared and turned, searching for survivors. We thought none were living .The streets were crowded with bodies. But we were wrong. Two children, twins I believe, had survived amidst the rubble of a house._

 _Tauriel saw this, and did her best to distract him, shooting arrows that bounced off his skin while the children escaped._

 _The dragon turned on her, attacking her with fire. She ducked._

 _I shouted for her to leave, but she did not listen. She never would. Orcs surrounded her. We tried, Aragorn and I, we truly id, but it was useless._

 _Tauriel ducked to avoid a blast of fire, and a Orc stabbed her in the side. She fell. I tried to get to her._

 _The dragon pounced on her, but she had a knife in her boot, and she slashed at its throat. This angered the beast. It was brutal. It shook her in its jaws, and then tore her apart. She was still alive. She was still screaming. And I couldn't help._ "

Lenore shivered. She knew how savage dragons could be. It was rare that they were.

She turned to see to Legolas.

The elf was looking to the horizon with a blank expression. He seemed to be a statue, and his blue eyes seemed to be filled with tears, though he did not blink.

Now Lenore could understand Legolas's hatred toward dragons, especially toward black dragons.

" _Aragorn and Mithrandir dragged me away, and we led the survivors off._

 _I could never avenge Tauriel, but late I found that an Elvish city, a black dragon been slain. It had scars on its neck. Since then, no one has ever seen a black dragon."_

* * *

Legolas turned to her slowly and looked her for a moment.

"That's why I hate dragons, most of all black dragons. Every time I saw your dragon, I saw Tauriel being torn apart. And when I knew you were going with us, you would be part of the Fellowship, it hurt….a lot."

He paused, trying to choose his words.

"I know neither your dragon nor you are guilty of the past. I know you knew nothing about this. It wasn't your fault.

I want to apologize. I am sorry for hurting you."

He stopped. She was the first one to see his pain. And strangely, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off his heart, and he could breathe freely.

Lenore looked into his blue eyes, and then looked away. She felt a lump in her throat, and she could see the pain. And it touched her. He had just opened up his heart to her, something he had ever done to anyone else.

She looked back at him. "Fresh start?" she asked with a smile, holding out her hand.

Legolas smiled back at her, and shook her hand. "Fresh start."


	11. Discovery but the solution?

**Hello, hello!**

 **First of all, I want to thanks to all who have read this story. I really appreciate it and, as I said before, you're the reason that I kept writing.**

 **Finally, the reason behind Legolas's hatred toward dragons has been revealed and it wasn't exactly a nice one.**

 **Fortunately, the elf made a good decision of telling to Lenore his tragic story because she decided to forgive him and forget his rude and** _ **hater**_ **behavior, and give him a new opportunity. An opportunity that Legolas will be very careful of not screwing up and that, in the future, will turn into something more.**

 **But that's Lenore's reaction and decision… what about her dragon?**

 **The decision won't be an easy one and for now, the elf will start to ponder about the black dragon but also he will become a close friend to Lenore, though he still won't be aware that he harbors feelings for her.**

 **Especially because she will give him a kind of… a gift to him so he understands what's going on with her and the dragon**

 **In this chapter, though Lenore still sometimes will ponder about Legolas and Haldir's words; she and her dragon will be busier in finding an answer to this very, very important question: what is happening to dragons?**

 **I want to give special thanks to Celridel for her help in improving my drafting.**

 **Again, thanks a lot for reading this story and, as always, here we go…**

 _ **Chapter 11: The Discovery and the Solution**_

"Where do you think I can get some paper and a pen, Legolas?"

That was the first thing Lenore had asked the Elf after he had told her good morning.

"Paper and pen?" he repeated. "Why do you want such instruments?"

"Duh, for writing. Or what do you guys use?"

"Parchments and a quill. But why do you want them?" he replied.

"I want to write down the clues. You see, my dragon and I having been thinking about all the dragons that we've seen. It's like they're under a spell or something."

Legolas looked rather surprised.

"If they are under a spell, with you want to free them?"

"Of course. If they are really under a spell they will hate the ones who enchanted them, and help us fight Sauron and Saruman. That'll be good. Dragons are powerful warriors.

Legolas shrugged. He didn't believe the dragons were under a enchantment. The dragons had magic to an extent that it would be hard to spell behind them, but it couldn't hurt.

"I'll try to find them." he said.

"Thanks! You're the nicest Elf ever!" exclaimed Lenore, taking his arm playfully.

Legolas smiled.

Things had changed so much. Two weeks ago, he and Lenore were nearly enemies. Since he had opened his heart to her, everything had changed for the better.

Legolas had found a close friend in Lenore, but it had bothered him that some parts of her life seemed completely cloaked in shadows.

She had never spoken of her past, or her family, and she didn't seem eager too.

She would tell many stories and fairy tales of her realm, but nothing related to her. The company loved her stories. She was animated in them, giving emotion to it.

But Legolas was still bothered by the dark corner of her life that he was sure was painful, and he wished to find it out.

For that purpose he spent as much time with her as he could, but the dragon still had not accepted him. In fact, it's behavior towards the Elf was sharp and sometimes aggressive.

Aragorn was pleased that Lenore and Legolas were now friends, but he was concerned about the dragon's attitude. If it were to attack Legolas, who would stop him. Lenore, but if she wasn't there?

He sighed, and muttered. "I will have to speak to that dragon. We cannot have division."

He was on good terms with the beast. The dragon listened to him, but whether he would follow the Ranger's device was another story.

Lenore and Legolas arrived at breakfast time.

"Hi guys!" chirped Lenore in greeting. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well. Gimli's snores could wake the dead." answered Boromir.

The dwarf glowered. "Don't listen to the man. He is the one who snores so loud he could wake himself up."

The hobbits glanced at each other.

"I didn't know that could happen." said Pippin.

"Don't be so naïve, Pip." said Merry "Of course that can't happen. Gimli snores so loud that he woke me up as well."

The dwarf shot a dark glare to the imprudent hobbit. "If your head stood a little higher off the ground, my axe might find it." said Gimli.

"I think you're exaggerating." said Lenore cheerfully. "The others didn't listen to Gimli, right Aragorn?"

The Ranger smirked, and remained silent.

"And you, Legolas?" she asked the Elf standing beside her.

"I… was… far away from the camp. I took a walk."

Lenore frowned, and then looked around.

"Well I didn't hear anything, and I don't think my dragon heard anything. Did you, pal?'

The dragon snorted.  
"You see? He said no." said Lenore to Gimli.

"It seemed that he said yes." muttered Pippin.

"Shut up." whispered Merry.

Lenore smiled and sat down by the dwarf. The Elf looked undecided where to sit, and made a motion towards Lenore, but the dragon glared at him, and growled softly.

So he sat beside Pippin.

"Hey Frodo." said Lenore softly to the somber hobbit on her left. "Is everything ok?"

Frodo just nodded, having barely touched his food."

Lenore sighed. He was so different from the smiling hobbit she had known.

"Cheer up hobbit!" she said, trying to make him feel better. "Eat your breakfast so you can grow!"

"That's what I've told to Mister Baggins." added Sam.

"Really? That's not good Frodo."

"I'm not hungry." mumbled the hobbit.

"Yes, you should eat." intervened Gimli. "Though this is only fruit and vegetables." He sighed. "How I miss meat!"

The dragon snorted.

"I know, but _you_ know the saying. 'When in Rome, be a Roman." answered Lenore.

The dragon grunted.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll talk to Haldir."

* * *

The breakfast had been good both in food and conversation.

Sam and Frodo did not speak much, however.

Boromir was also quiet, and he seemed sad, but Lenore noticed his glances at Frodo, though she did not think much of it.

The Sun was slowly going in to the horizon when Lenore and Legolas reached the top of the tree. For every sunset now they climbed it, and would talk and laugh to each other.

The dragon did not stop the woman, but it was clear he was not fond of the Elf.

"By that time Eryn Laslagen wasn't Mirkwood. Yet in the spring, it's leaves are still as green as…" Legolas stopped.

He turned to see her smiling.

"As green as…?" she said playfully.

The Elf looked uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked, notching this.

"Is as green as your eyes." he muttered, looking down.

Lenore gasped, looking offended, but a gleam in her eyes betrayed her. "So my eyes are like leaves?"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Legolas. "I mean…they are much more…never mind…not leaves….."

Lenore smiled a little bit. This poor fellow, two thousand years old or not, had no idea how to compliment a girl.

She used to joke and laugh when a guy complimented her. It was her way of pushing them away in a'polite' manner. But she didn't want to do this with him.

She smiled at Legolas. "It's alright. I like the color of leaves."

The Elf sighed, and looked relived.

For a moment they just were sat down on the branch as the stars appeared in the sky.

"I've tried to imagine what the stars look like in your realm." said Legolas finally.

"About the stars in my place? What did I say about them?" repeated Lenore.

"That you cannot see them because of the lights." answered Legolas.

"Ah! Yes, that's true. In my place if you want to see the stars you need to go to the country, or on a plane, or on a dragon."

Legolas paled. The dragon seemed like an impassable wall between him and Lenore.

The woman was still speaking. "You know? The first time I rode my dragon it was the sunset. It felt like pure freedom. I could touch the pink clouds, and then they turned to blue and then they were stars. It was amazing. The feeling of flying is amazing. The black dragons are the fastest ever. But it didn't last. Good things never do."

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

Lenore didn't answer and noticing this, Legolas turned to see her.

She was with her sightseeing fixed in a lost point on the horizon, she even didn't blink once for a couple of minutes instead she paled and for a brief moment, her green emerald eyes got wide like if she was remembering something that terrified her.

"Lenore…" said Legolas, touching her slightly.

She gasped, and wobbled on the branch in fright. Legolas grabbed her arm until she regained balance.

"I apologize." said the Elf immediately.

"No, no… it's fine. Is just that I… I… never mind." said Lenore, looking away.

Legolas frowned. "What is it, Lenore?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said with a forced smile. "You know, just a spell of weakness."

Legolas looked her intently. If he was anyone else, or if she was anyone else, he would have bet it. But he knew better, she was lying.

Something wasn't right, not at all; and he was determined to find out what was.

But it was it a good idea to pry right now? He still felt like the ice beneath his feet was relatively thin, so in the meantime all he could do was ask the Valar and Ilúvatar.

Lenore sighed very softly. She saw that the Elf cared for her, and he looked worried, but she was glad he didn't know. He didn't have a clue. She could tell him a lot of things that happened in her realm, but there was one thing she would not.

He said nothing however, and that relieved her.

No one knew what had happened, no one but her dragon and her. The dragon had pushed her out of her depression that had nearly killed her and told her to open her heart to someone.

But who to tell?

But even if she would have considered her dragon's advice, who would be the right one to tell?

Certainly, it wouldn't be Legolas. What would the kind elf think about her? But a little nagging though whispered _'He told you about Tauriel.'_

She pushed it away and moved on.

Aragorn? No, he had a very good opinion about her and she didn't want to destroy it.

Gimli? No, it was very similar the reason of why she didn't want to tell to Aragorn.

Boromir? The guy from Gondor had his own issues.

Merry and Pippin? They're goodhearted hobbits who look and act like children.

Frodo and Sam? Both had their own problems.

This time she would not have told Gandalf, she wouldn't even tell the Lady Galadriel.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

Her dragon and Legolas.

She and the Elf had become close friends, and yet the dragon and Legolas could not stand each other.

She felt miserable, standing in the center of a seesaw, and not knowing which way to tip the scales.

She couldn't make an enemy of her dragon, and she couldn't make an enemy of the Elf.

She would not hurt the Elf again. He had told her everything, poured out the bitterest secrets and she felt a duty, if not a pleasure, in being his friend.

But she could not hurt the dragon. He had shared everything with her, and saved her life.

She couldn't make the dragon see what she saw in the Elf, he was deaf to all her reasoning, unless Legolas would apologize directly to him.

Which the Elf would not do.

And Lenore saw this, and felt hopeless.

If only there was a way to make Legolas see what she saw in the dragon. They were, in Lady Galadriel's own words, noble creatures. But she was drawing a blank there.

"I can't even imagine." he whispered after a while.

"What can't you even imagine?" she asked.

"What you felt when you were able to fly. Pure freedom. You are very lucky, Lenore. I have never felt it."

Lenore chuckled. "Indeed I am. Since I was a child flying was my greatest desire."

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe my question will seem foolish to you, but…."

"What?" she asked.  
"I don't want to offend you."

Lenore smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. There aren't any foolish questions, for a fool thinks he knows everything."

"But this is about you and your dragon."

Lenore looked at him intently. "Ok, but on two conditions. You can't ask how my dragon shared his heart with me, and second, you can't start saying _hater_ words against him. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then… ask away."

Legolas thought for a moment, choosing his words. "When you meet your dragon, were you afraid?" he asked

"At first, yes, I was terrified. You don't find nor meet a dragon every day."

"And what made you change your mind?"

Lenore smiled to herself. This was a chance to turn Legolas around. "Time. With time I learned how treat him, to talk to him, to play with him, to teach him about the human world, to befriend him. You see, when you spend time with a dragon and give him a chance of knowing him and that he knows you, you can get a very nice surprise."

Legolas slowly nodded in acknowledgment. "So, your fear turned into… friendship?"

"Yes."

"And once that he shared his heart with you, it was like a…?" Legolas stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you such thing"

Lenore looked at him, a bit surprised. "Why do you say so?" she asked.

"Well, that's what Merry and Pippin once asked and you got angry.

Lenore smiled. "Yes, well no… "Yes, well no… I wasn't angry, but I was annoyed because they were being childish and stupid.… but you are different"

Legolas smiled at him now. "Yes, you are different. You're a very close friend."

He felt a strange pang in his elf-heart. What was that? Disillusion? Sadness? Both?

Lenore continued. "And because you're a very close friend of mine, I want to show you something that no one else knows."

She took his chin and turned his face towards hers. Then, she put her hands on his temples as if she would read his mind, and rested her forehead on his. Green eyes stared into blue.

Legolas had trembled unwillingly when he felt her hands on his face.

For a moment, he remembered that he had seen that very same position in Rivendell while her dragon and she were deliberating if they'd go with the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , with the exception that she hadn't touched the dragon's temples.

Being so close, he could see her emerald eyes perfectly, and the difference of their features and hair colour.

While his was blond as the sun, hers was black as the night, something he loved.  
Their skin was both pale, but hers was not flawless, but her eyes were so expressive one got lost in them and forgot all else.

Lenore watched very intently. She loved the soft gold of his hair, and the dark blue of his eyes. His manly features were expressive, but when he wished, he kept a stony expression that no one could see through.

"Close your eyes." she said softly "And breathe, breathe calmly. Relax and forget everything you have in your mind, starting with that damnable One Ring."

Legolas smirked. She was intelligent, but it wasn't the One Ring he wasn't thinking about….She was so close he could feel her breath, and that made him tingle.

"Close your eyes and do what I say, elf guy." she said.

Legolas smiled and did what she had said.

"Good." she whispered. "Breathe, breathe calmly. Put a blank in your mind, forget everything."

Her voice was like a soft lullaby that was fading in the middle of a dream.

Suddenly he stopped to hear her voice. Actually, he didn't hear anything, nor the whisperings of the forest.

He couldn't even feel the blowing of the night wind, not even her warm breathing…

He opened his eyes involuntary and gasped.

He was standing in the middle of a mist. He tried calling Lenore but no voice was heard from his mouth, he tried to walk but his feet refused.

Legolas was getting worried.

Suddenly from the mist a very a clear scene appeared.

It was Lenore walking in the middle of a forest, but a forest that wasn't like the ones of Middle-Earth. She seemed to be terrified. She was creeping towards a dark mass, barely breathing.

Legolas realized when it was a black dragon, a badly injured one.

At the same time he could feel fear. But he was not afraid of this, it was Lenore who was.

He was pushed to another place and he stood again in the middle of the mist. A new scene appeared.

This time was Lenore trying to gain the dragon's confidence in every possible way.

Finally, she got her goal when the black dragon allowed her to touch and caress his head.

Legolas recognized in the movement that Lenore did, the very same movement that Lady Galadriel had done.

This time, the black dragon seemed to be in better shape, and he felt happy. He felt hope, and delighted, and respect.

He was moved again, and now Lenore was teaching him about music, telling him stories, talking about everything in her realm. They were happy and comfortable with each other, but he noticed one thing. Their eyes did not match.

The next scene that he saw when she was riding her dragon for the first time.

Every detail that she had described was perfectly drawn there and the feeling… the feeling was absolutely amazing and intoxicant. Like she had said: pure freedom.

He was pushed again but this time, the feelings were completely the opposite: anger, anguish, sadness, terror but all this mixed with a terrible, horrible physical pain. So horrible and so terrible that Legolas felt that he was going to die.

In the middle of that horrible pain, he could barely see Lenore running away.  
What were they running away from? Noises were there, like he had never heard before.

Suddenly the pain became unbearable, Legolas screamed.

The pain was increasing when suddenly, they were gone, and a great power filled him. The only thing he could see was a great white light, and he could feel an immense relief.

But that wasn't the only thing. He felt as if suddenly a great knowledge had entered in his mind, his health improved, his sense sharpened.

And he felt emotions of both creatures intertwined.

He felt from Lenore's emotions an endless gratitude, tenderness, friendly love, affection.

But he also could feel that the dragon felt happiness, relief, tenderness, friendly love and affection.

There were no longer two but one, but at the same time, they're two.

They thought different and felt different but at the same time, they felt what the other was feeling or was thinking.

It was a feeling that nobody could have been able to describe it, not even himself.

He was moved from there and in the next place, he saw several short scenes of Lenore and her dragon.

Some seemed to had happened in her realm but others in Middle-Earth.

All time he could feel again that strange sensation that he couldn't even describe but that was completely clear for him.

He could feel their happiness of being accepted by the _Fellowship_ , their endless gratitude towards Gandalf and Aragorn, their annoyance but also affection for Merry and Pippin, their sadness but also respect for Frodo and Sam, their anger and frustration against him.

But there was something that called his attention. He saw scenes of the last few day, while she was spending time with him, the feelings were completely different.

He felt like being torn in two.

The feeling was horrible and turning with each moment that passed, a living hell.

At this point when he realized this, he murmured without thinking:

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

His eyes were forced shut, and then little by little all the noises returned, the whispering of the forest, the blowing of the night wind, Lenore's warm breath.

When he felt this, he opened his eyes and stared into Lenore's.

"Now you know what I feel." she said with a soft smile.

* * *

Lenore and her dragon had spent the last three days in figuring out what was happening with dragons.

Both were sure that dragons were under a spell.

Though the black dragon didn't know the tragic story about Tauriel, he knew his kindred, and that they would not attack with reasons.

They had concluded it was powerful spell, a spell of dark magic which they wove over a dragon in a way to always control the beast.

But what was exactly was bewitched and what they used was still a mystery.

The fourth day, Lenore and her dragon were sitting.

Most of the Company was there, save Legolas and Aragorn.

"Yes, yes, yes. We already know that. Point is, how to break the spell?" Lenore sighed. "But how powerful do you think that Saruman guy is?"

The dragon roared softly.

"That's what I thought too but according to Aragorn, the Dark Lord doesn't even have his full power."

The dragon snorted. "No, as far as I know, Saruman is more powerful that Gandalf."

Lenore sighed. If only Gandalf still were alive!

The dragon remained silent for a while, and Lenore turned back to her parchment.

A sudden roar sounded, rattling the trees. Lenore jumped.

"Hey! What's going on? Jeez!"

The dragon rested his head on Lenore's head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Lenore moved and said excitedly.

"Really!"

The dragon nodded enthusiastically and then, rested again his head on hers.

Again for a while they stayed in that position until Lenore jumped up and exclaimed.

"Eureka!"

Gimli looked up. "Are you alright, lass?"

"Yeah, both of you. You scared us." added Pippin.

"Everything is fine. We just found the mystery to what's happened to the dragons." said Lenore.

"What do you mean?" asked Merry.

"I mean that we discovered why the dragons are so savage.

"Because they're our enemies?" asked Pippin, and then added. "I mean almost all of them."

"No, they're under a spell. A very powerful one."

"And who bewitched them?" asked Merry.

"Aye, that's a good question. Dragons are not easily caught under in bewitchment."

"They were bewitched by heart, that's why they use those strange… _necklaces_ with that strange… thing that looks like a jewel."

"And what does their heart have to do with why they are bewitched?" asked Gimli.

"In the heart is where the thoughts and the feelings born. If you control the heart of a dragon with sorcery, you control him or her. That's why is very weird that a dragon shares the heart with someone. Right, pal?" she added, while patting tenderly the dragon's shoulder.

The dragon nodded.

"I have a question." said Merry.

"Yes, me too." added Pippin.

"Ok, guys. Tell them. First Merry and then Pippin."

"How do you think you'll free them?" asked Merry.

"Well, we have to destroy those… _necklaces_." said Lenore.

The dragon snorted.

"Yes, you're right." she answered.

"What? What did he say?" squealed Pippin.

"He says that he believes that it won't be enough. That maybe we'll have to use some kind of magic to end to destroy the spell… the point is… what?"

Lenore sighed, annoyed.

"I still haven't asked my question" said Pippin.

"I'm listening" answered Lenore.

"How does a dragon shares his heart? Does it hurt?"

Lenore shot him a dark glare.

"What kind of question is that, you fool of a Hobbit?" growled Gimli.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" stuttered Pippin, but Gimli broke in.

"Lad, you really need to learn to manners. Don't you know the saying: _curiosity killed the cat_?"

"No, I don't." sighed Pippin.

"Well, now you know it."

"What does he know now, Gimli?" asked a voice.


	12. Are you kidding me?

**Hello, world!**

 **Hope you're enjoying this story and, as always, thanks a lot for reading it.**

 **As well, I want to thanks to Celridel for her help in improving my drafting as well as for her ideas.**

 **Until now, Legolas and Lenore had become close friends and they like to spend time together though none of them had realized (at least completely) that they harbor feelings for each other.**

 **But also, the black dragon doesn't like the elf at all and, what is worse, he's starting to be a bit aggressive with Legolas something that concerns a lot to Lenore and Aragorn.**

 **In order to make to understand to Legolas what's feeling of sharing her heart with a dragon and so he may understand that dragons are nobles, she shared with him a secret.**

 **Let's see the elf's reaction now that he knows this and if he will, at least, consider his opinion and behavior toward the black dragon.**

 **In this chapter, Legolas will ponder about this but his decision will be in the next chapter.**

 **About the discovery that Lenore and her dragon made about the spell that bound dragons, let's see what's the solution they found and moreover… maybe, just maybe they'll find a helpful idea from the most unexpected person.**

 **Again, thanks for reading this story and… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 12: Are you kidding me?**_

Aragorn had noticed that Legolas had been very pensive the last days.

The Ranger was very observant. That was how he survived, but it was more than instinct. He cared for each of the _Fellowship,_ appreciated them and recognized their qualities.

He glanced around, and saw Legolas approaching him, and muttered.

" _Let us go for a walk, my friend._ "

Legolas shrugged, and they went off. They wandered among Lothlorien in silence for a long time, until Aragorn felt they were far enough away.

" _What is it, my friend?"_ asked Legolas at last.

Aragorn looked around, and then said. "Let us speak in the Westron tongue, my friend. Most of the Elves do not know that language."

Legolas looked surprised. "Very well, then. What do you wish to speak of?"

The Ranger struggled for a moment, searching for the right words. "You seem somber." he said at last. "What troubles you, Legolas? Certainly it is not the One Ring or the Quest…is it?"

Legolas paled a bit. His friend knew him very well.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to bring gloom. No, it isn't the Ring or the Quest." he answered cautiously.

"Then what is it?"

Legolas didn't answer for a while. How could he explain to Aragorn what he felt?

Aragorn waited for a bit, gazing at the great mallorn trees, and then said casually. "Is it about Lenore?"

The elf nodded stiffly, and Aragorn sighed.

"What troubles you with her? You are Lenore's friend now. She cares for you deeply."

"Aye, she told me not long ago."

"Did she?" asked Aragorn, a little surprised.

Legolas nodded again. "She is a dear friend."

"So, you made amends?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes." Legolas hesitated. "I told her everything…..why I hated dragons."

Aragorn looked the elf in disbelief. "So you told her about…?"

Legolas swallowed. "I told her about Tauriel."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she understood, and she forgave me. We made a _fresh start_."

Aragorn smiled. "You did well, and I am glad for you."

Legolas smiled as well. "Thank you. I am glad as well. She is a good friend, and I can trust her, I know. I can trust her with everything, my life, even my honor!"

Aragorn said nothing, though he was surprised. Legolas had never been so passionate before, and if Elves talked like that, it could mean more than mere words, and so he said nothing. Time tells all.

There was a silence. A low wind rustled in the golden leaves.

"So what troubles you, if it is not Lenore? Is it the dragon?"

Legolas sighed. "Yes. I….don't know what to do, and I am concerned.

"Concerned?" asked Aragorn.

"The dragon has changed. He never cared for me from the start, but now that I have Lenore's friendship, he has become aggressive. Surely you noticed this?"

Aragorn nodded. "I have, and I wonder why."

"I do not know, but the beast hates me."

The Ranger shrugged. "You do not consider him too dear."

Legolas scowled. "I know, but even though I have befriended Lenore, he still hates me."

"And do you hate him as well?"

"Maybe. But I had supposed that now I am friends with the woman he would change."

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay. Dragons are no servants to man or woman. They have their own heart, no matter what Lenore feels, and he will still hate you unless you come to him directly."

"How do you know this?" asked Legolas curiously.

"He told me."

Legolas stiffened. "He what?!"

"He told me. He is a good friend. You should give him a chance."

The elf swallowed. Aragorn? A friend of a…..dragon?

Aragorn put a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Trust me. This dragon is different. He would make a valuable friend. Give him-and yourself-a chance."

"Maybe I shall." whispered Legolas. "Maybe for Lenore's sake."

Aragorn nodded sagely. "And why would you do that for her?"

"Because she's suffering." answered Legolas.

"Suffering?" repeated the Ranger.

Legolas nodded. "Aye, she's suffering. She feels torn between her friendship with the dragon, and her friendship with me."

"You speak as if you know this for sure."

"I do. She told me….four days ago."

"How?"

"I cannot explain, but she did. She showed me how she feels."

Legolas looked to Aragorn. "I've been struggling, torn between two places as well. I wish to do this for her, but I cannot bow to a dragon. Every time I see him I remember Tauriel."

He paused. "But at the same time, I don't want that Lenore to keep suffering."

Aragorn smiled. "Then you no longer have a problem. You know what to do."

Legolas slowly nodded still thoughtful.

They turned back, and walked slowly. Legolas was silent. The camp was filled with chatter as they entered.

Lenore turned to Aragorn as he walked by. "Hi, Ranger guy!" she said happily.

Aragorn smiled in answer.

The woman seemed excited, and she began chattering. "I'm so glad you came! My dragon-he figured it out!"

"What out?" asked Aragorn.

"What's happening to the dragons!"

Aragorn looked at Legolas.

"What's happening to dragons?" asked Legolas.

"I'm sure you know that dragons are powerful creatures, who have inner magic to some extent. Dragons cannot be easily bewitched, and only by powerful and black sorcery. That is what Saruman does, and know he is using the dragons as pawns. We don't know what he does or how he catches them, but what matters is they are using them. All the dragons I've seen had some kind of _necklace_ or _collar_ with a kind of _jewel_ right on their heart. Did you know that to control a dragon, you have to control their heart?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. I thought it would be their minds."

"In other creatures, maybe, but not in dragons. In dragons, their heart is where thoughts and feelings are born."

There was silence. Lenore sighed. "Listen, I see of you think that we made up this explanation, because I'm a friend of a dragons, but it's the truth. Dragons are not our enemies. Please just trust us."

"Very well." said Legolas, giving her a small smile. "But assuming this is true, how do we break the spell?"

Lenore smiled back at him, and then her face darkened. "There must be a way. But I don't know. When I hit the jewel with your arrow, Legolas, the Ice Dragoness seemed to come back to reality. Her eyes changed to their natural color. But then the arrow fell, and her eyes became completely black."

"But dragons have black eyes." interrupted Pippin. "I mean, look at your dragon."

"Yes, that's true. But in the case of the Ice Dragoness, her eyes were completely black, like…" she stopped, looking at her dragon for help.

The black dragon softly roared. When seeing this, Lenore nodded.

"Her eyes were black, truly black, as if veiled by a deep, evil darkness."

"So we have to break the jewels to free the dragons?" asked Gimli incuriously.

Lenore said nothing.

"But you don't think that will be enough?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I don't. I mean, will that break the spell completely."

She sighed. "If we could break the spell completely, we would have a very powerful ally."

Aragorn nodded. "You should rest, Lenore, to clear your mind. You have been working hard on this."

"But, we must find a solution for this and…"

"No _buts_ , Lenore" said Aragorn sternly. "You shall rest and today forget about this, or you will not be able to find what you need.

He turned to the dragon. "So, what if you and I go for a walk?"

The dragon looked confused, and Aragorn smiled. "Please. I need someone who will listen to me."

The dragon nodded, stood up from where he lay curled up and after patting Lenore's head with his, he left.

Lenore smiled.

Gimli shrugged. "Well, there is nothing more. I shall go to sleep."

"I prefer to eat." chirped Merry. "Shouldn't you do that as well?"

The dwarf considered it for a moment. "Aye. Maybe I should. You, hobbits are impudent, but you are good cooks."

Pippin and Merry looked at each other, and grinned slyly.

"Don't you want to come, Lenore?" asked Pippin

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." replied Lenore.

Merry shrugged. "More for us. See you later then."

Lenore sat down in an empty part of the pavilion, and was studying her notes again when she noticed the Elf. He was standing by a tree, looking sad and pensive.

"Why don't you sit?" she asked, patting the seat by her side.

Legolas smiled and sat down next to her, but his smile soon faded.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked softly.

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing."

Lenore arched an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar."

The elf looked at her.

"Don't give me that scandalized look! You are lying to me." said Lenore.

Legolas sighed.

She smiled at him. "Just tell me. You seemed to be quite unhappy lately."

"I'm… concerned." he said slowly.

"About what?" asked Lenore.

"I-I understand-better. But I can't-I just can't dream-"

"Of apologizing to my dragon." said Lenore softly.

Legolas nodded sadly, staring at the ground. "I don't want you to suffer because of me but I can't….."

"You can't do." sighed Lenore. "What happened to Tauriel is something you can't forget. I would be in the same problem if I were you."

Legolas looked at her. "And what would you do?"

Lenore paused. "I am biased, I know that…..but I would try to give the dragon a chance."

Legolas nodded.

"You know?" continued Lenore "I think that Aragorn is telling something similar to the dragon right now."

The Elf shrugged. "You are most likely right."

Lenore took the Elf's arm. "Please Legolas." she whispered. "Please try. Give him a chance, and trust me, you won't regret it at all."

The Elf bit his loop and looked at her. "I shall….at least I'll try." he murmured.

Lenore smiled and let go of his arm abruptly, snatching up her notes, and there was an awkward silence.

"What have you discovered-I mean you and your dragon?" he asked finally.

"Well, not too much."

Legolas glanced at the papers. "And what are those notes? What are they?"

Lenore gave the bundle to him. "Most of them are what we remember from the _Edda_ and some are what we have discovered."

"The _Edda_?" repeated Legolas.

"The _Edda_ is a very ancient book written by an Icelander named Snorri Sturlson. In that book, you can find everything about the ancient myths and legends and traditions of the Vikings."

"And what are or who were those… Vikings?"

"An ancient people that lived in the north of my realm. They were great warriors and knew many things, that included about dragons and all the stuff."

"So they befriended the dragons?"

"Nope, not really. They just knew all about them, though some fought them, like Beowulf."

"The king that fought against a white dragon?" asked Legolas.

"Yep. All the knowledge and Beowulf and stuff is in the _Edda_ , given to us by the _Vanyr."_

Legolas frowned thoughtfully. " _Vanyr_ and _Válar_. It sounds similar, do you not think?"

Lenore laughed. "Yeah, but the _Vanyr are real._ At least that's what my dragon claims. I don't think the _Válar_ are real."

Legolas looked at her surprised. "How come?"

Lenore shrugged. "Because I've never seen them nor heard them nor touched them."

"But that doesn't mean that they don't exist. If you use that logic, than why would the _Vanyr_ exist?"

"To me, it does mean. You'll see, I only believe in what I see, heard or touch."

Legolas shook his head sadly. "You are wrong, Lenore. There are so many things that you must learn before you can even see them. There is such a thing called faith."

Lenore gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah sure. Listen Elf, if you are going to give me lessons of faith you better leave. So what are you going to do? Help me or teach me all about your lessons?"

Legolas looked at her intently. Her voice held mockery, but under that, a deep pain.

"Lenore." he said quietly. "Do not speak like that to me. I hold you as a friend, but do not mock me."

Lenore's eyes widened, but Legolas continued.

"You speak as a child-nay, not as a child-for a child has an innocent, open heart. If you do not wish to listen to me-as I will listen to you teach the _Edda_ -than I will leave"

He began to rise, but Lenore grabbed his arm. "Wait." she pleaded. "I should not have spoken like that. I will teach you, I want too!"

Legolas sat back down, and she smiled brightly at him. "Alright, thank you! Let's see if you are a good student and smarter than my dragon or I!"

Legolas smiled, but inwardly he struggled with himself. He would try to make Lenore move on, to make her happy, but above all to, to make her grow.

"So you think Saruman is responsible for this?" asked Aragorn.

The dragon snorted. Aragorn took it as an affirmative.

"So if you and Lenore find a way to break the spell, the dragons will help us?"

The black dragon snorted again.

"They would did do it in gratitude. Dragons are noble beasts."

The dragon roared softly, and Aragorn smiled. It was sometimes difficult to understand the dragon, but he had managed a way.

"If some had said such not a month ago, I would have considered him a fool. But now I know your words to be true."

The dragon snorted, pleased, but he stared at Aragorn intently.

"What is it, my friend?" asked the Ranger.

The dragon roared softly and with his tail wrote on the ground _Legolas_.

Aragorn looked the writing in the ground and smiled. The dragon wasn't a fool.

"You're very clever." he said. "Indeed, I wanted to speak to you about Legolas."

The dragon sat down, curling its tail over its front paws, and watching Aragorn carefully, the opposite of pleased.

The Ranger hesitated. The dragon was a formidable creature, and some gut-fear began to well up in him. Standing by a beast that could kill you without thinking twice was not something he wished to do.

He was almost sure the dragon would not attack him, they had made a close bond, but still….

"I know that you and Legolas do not care for each other." he began. "I know he hates you, and you maybe you hate him, but you both have a reason. Legolas's is a very painful one. Maybe, just maybe, if you knew it, you would give him a chance."

The dragon growled.

"Are you asking me what his reason is?"

The dragon nodded, and Aragorn sighed. "I will tell you the same thing I told Lenore. It is not my place to tell you. He must. You can ask him."

The dragon snarled.

"Alright. Then promise me, my friend, that if and when Legolas tries to talk about this to you, you will listen."

The black dragon looked to Aragorn.

For a moment the Ranger saw in him the nature of the dragons: prideful, noble, and now distrustful. Then the dragon looked down, and nodded.  
Aragorn took a deep breath of relief. "Thank you."

The dragon growled and started off towards the camp.

Aragorn did not stop him, following at a slower speed.

When he arrived at the camp, he was suddenly grabbed by a squealing Lenore. "We found it! We found it!" she cried, seizing his hands and dancing in a circle.

Aragorn grinned back at her. "Well done, I'm sure. But what?"

"The dragon-spell thing!" she shouted, and then blushed and let go of him.

"You were supposed to rest." he said quietly.

Lenore shrugged. "Sorry. But anyway I-we-" Her blush deepened as she glanced at Legolas. "We found it!"

Aragorn nodded wisely. "You seem to make quite a fine pair."

Lenore did not appear to hear him, but the Elf did, and made a threatening gesture. Aragorn looked away, back to Lenore.

"So, how are you going to break the spell?" he asked.

A loud snort was heard.

"What? What is it, my friend?" asked Aragorn.

The dragon was staring at Lenore, who gave a half-smile. "Sorry, that's the best we can do."

"So what is it, Lenore?" asked Aragorn.

She flushed out of embarrassment this time. "Well…umm…..the solution…..we think…is a song…a magic song of course."

Aragorn refrained from screaming. "Please tell me you are jesting. That is your solution?"

"Uh…yes. A song. I wrote the lyrics and Legolas wrote the music."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas in disbelief. " _I didn't know that you practiced sorcery, my friend_."

Legolas looked affronted. _"It isn't the music that's magic, but the lyric."_ he snapped.

Lenore broke in. "Ok guys, my turn to ask what's going on." "Ok guys, my turn of asking: what's going on?"

"I didn't know that Legolas practiced sorcery." answered Aragorn.

"It isn't the music, it's the lyrics." said Lenore.

"And from where did you learn that magic? Do you practice it?" asked Aragorn frowning.

"No, no, no, I don't practice sorcery." said Lenore quickly. "I mean, I didn't, but under the circumstances…"

"And what kind of sorcery are we talking about, Lenore?" asked Aragorn firmly, staring at her green eyes.

Lenore looked down. "The one that relates the _Edda_ "

"The _Edda_? What's that?"

"It is a very ancient book in my realm. It tells all about Norse magic."

"Believe her, my friend." said Legolas. "There is nothing to fear."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, and then felt something nudge his back softly.

The Ranger sighed as he turned to the dragon. "You want me to trust them, right?"

The black dragon nodded.

"You know this book, this _Edda_?"

The dragon nodded again and pointed himself with his tail.

"It speaks about you or do you come from that book?"

The dragon nodded.

"Both?"

Again the black dragon nodded.

"Very well." sighed Aragorn. "I will trust you."

Lenore smiled. "Thank you, Aragorn."

There was a silence.

"So, you'll sing that magical song and that's all?" asked Gimli.

"No, first we have to break or at least crack that kind of… _jewels._ "

"And to do that we will have to fight against the dragons." groaned Aragorn.

"Maybe not the dragons, but only the Orcs." tried Legolas cheerfully.

"Or maybe we will just have to fight against both and die." retorted Aragorn not so cheerfully.

"Fighting against a dragon is deadly." added Gimli.

"The we have to wait that they land so we can shoot those jewels."

"We would have to shoot from a high point, so the arrows will have enough force to break the jewels." said Legolas, staring at Lenore. Aragorn looked to Lenore with a very meaningful look.

Lenore sighed. "Ok, ok, guys. When do my lessons start?"


	13. Gandalf was right

**Hi to everyone around the world!**

 **So now that finally the dragon and Lenore found out what's happening with dragons and a way (very strange way) for free them, it seems that Lenore will have to learn against all her will to wield a sword and the bow.**

 **Let's see how she does, because even though she shares a heart with a dragon, it still won't be a piece of cake.**

 **By the way, in this chapter, the** _ **Fellowship**_ **will witness for the first time the magical side of the dragon as well as the link that he and Lenore have by sharing the heart.**

 **And what about Legolas? Let's see if he's finally to overcome completely his hatred against dragons or if he will just try to ease the situation for Lenore's sake. Not to mention the dragon's reaction of whatever is the decision of Legolas.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate to all you guys.**

 **Your reviews are always quite welcome and so… here we go again:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: "Gandalf was right"**_

"No, the position is wrong. Don't raise your elbow too high."

Lenore cursed under her breath. It was the twentieth time he had told her that.

Three days had passed since she had agreed to practice with weapons, namely the sword and the bow.

She was not terrible at sparring. Her reflexes were good and she could weave around, but she did not know how to attack, and she was afraid to.

She was afraid to hurt her friend, and she was afraid that in would bring up the old memories that she never wanted to think about again.

But with the bow she was a complete mess.

Legolas was a good teacher, she had decent aim and enough strength to tense the bow string.

It was the position, the correct position, that was extremely tiring for her.  
But it wasn't all bad. Now she could spend more time with Legolas, and it had brought them closer together.

"Like this?" she asked, lowering her bow.

Legolas raised his eyebrow and pushed her arm back up. "No. Now it is too low."

Lenore rolled her eyes and raised her arm. "Now?" she sighed.

"Aye. Now extend your other arm so the bowstring will tense and the arrow will go swifter."

Lenore obeyed.

"Now you have lowered your arm again." said the Elf after a moment.

Lenore raised her elbow trying to keep her other arm completely extended.

"Raise it more. Your back must be completely straight and relax your shoulder."

"Like this?" asked Lenore.

"No. Your shoulders are tense and your arm is too high."

Lenore dropped the bow. "Good grief! You are insufferable, Elf guy!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow again.

"Yes, you are insufferable!" declared Lenore. "You are enjoy doing this to me, I swear!"

Legolas smirked.

"I don't. But I must correct you, or your shooting will be flawed."

"You're just a perfectionist." retorted Lenore.

Legolas snorted and took his bow. "For a perfect shot you need a perfect position." he said.

He aimed casually, and the arrow nailed the center of the target.

"You see?"

Lenore crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes skeptically. "I see you like to boast."

"Boast?" asked Legolas.

"Yes indeed. You like, or better said, you love to boast with your skill."

"No, I don't!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Yes, you do. Admit, it's nice to be known that in aaaalllllll of Middle Earth, you are known for your archery."

Legolas smiled to himself. "I'm only so good because I have practiced for centuries. You have only practiced for three days. But you will improve, though…."

"Though what?" asked Lenore.

He smiled charmingly at her. "Though you will never be as good as I am."

Lenore felt her heart flutter against her will.

"Oh! And you don't like to boast, do you? Guess what, Robin Hood, I can do the same thing, but WITHOUT the bow. What do you say to that, huh?!"

Legolas smiled patiently. "No, you can't."

"Yes I can. I'll show you."

Lenore took the arrow from the quiver at her side, and threw it like a spear. It hit the bullseye next to Legolas's arrow.

"So, what do you say to that?" she said.

A mischievous light sparkled in his blue eyes. "But it wasn't good enough. It wasn't the center."

"Your comparison is not nice." pouted Lenore. "My shot was a good one, and you have to admit it."

"It will never be as good as mine, even if you use a bow." returned Legolas.

"Oh really? Let's see!" Lenore exclaimed, taking another arrow.

Legolas had already readied his bow. "Are you prepared?" he asked.

"Yep."

Legolas nudged her with his elbow as he made his shot, and Lenore missed.

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" she shouted angrily.

Legolas raised his hands in innocence, but his smile betrayed him. "It was the wind! You didn't take into account the wind!"

"What wind? There is no wind! You are a cheater!" she cried, taking another arrow. "You know? Maybe I should play a nice little game called ' _shoot the arrow into a target the shape of an annoying Elf._ '"

Legolas walked over, smiling down at her roguishly. "Or maybe I should play a nice little game known as ' _kiss the beautiful maiden who shares a heart with a dragon_.'"

Lenore's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously.

Legolas was staring at her.

She was startled that she barely noticed till Legolas took the arrow from her hand. "Hey! You cheated again! Has anyone ever told you that!"

"Never. But as you said. ' _There is always a first time for everything.'_ "

Lenore grinned, and Legolas continued. "Besides, if I am a cheater, I learned it from the best. Remember that about ' _I need a hug…..I need an elf hug….Legolas, give me a hug.'_ "

Lenore gasped. "That's unfair!"

He smiled at her. "You owe me a hug then."

Lenore looked down for a moment, and then up at him. "Give me my arrow."

Legolas held it up. "Try and get it." he said smiling.

His smile grew as he watched Lenore's useless efforts. Though she was tall, she seemed like a child next to him.

Their faces were only a little bit apart. He felt something he had never felt before, something that made his soul tremble, and it was beautiful to his heart.

Lenore paled, and stopped her efforts, staring at him. She seemed to feel it too. A sudden feeling overwhelmed them, there was nothing, no one else.

Someone cleared his throat behind them. Both jumped, and blushed brightly.

Aragorn looked impassive. "If you have finished your lesson about annoying Lenore, may I start my lesson of sparring?"

"Of course, my friend." said Legolas while the point of his ears blushed furiously.

He turned to Lenore and gave her the arrow while looking away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry… I'll see you later" he said to Lenore and hastily left.

"You ruined all the fun, Ranger guy." she groaned once the Elf had left.

Aragorn smiled as he gave her a sword. "If this is the way Legolas teaches you archery, he is not the master I thought."

"No, of course not. He's a very good teacher but right now he was just playing with me.

Aragorn smiled. "Uh-huh."

* * *

Aragorn was glad that Lenore had improved.

The woman was a warrior by nature. Maybe because she shared her heart with a dragon but indeed she was an innate fighter.

"You have to make your moves more fluently" he told her as they paused. "Your movements are awkward, you aren't confident enough."

"I don't like to fight, especially with you." replied Lenore.

"Why? We're only in a friendly duel, I'm just teaching you."

"But sometimes I feel as if you really want to kill me."

"That's the purpose, that you feel forced to attack me. You need to."

Lenore looked away. "I don't want to."

Aragorn approached to her. "Then how do you think you will free the dragons. You know you must fight…and attack."

"Yes, I know. But I don't want to…not at all."

"We are in a war, Lenore. If you want to win it, you have to strike first."

Lenore turned away, and muttered. "Yes, I know. War always means _fighting_ and _attacking_. But I can't, not after what I've done."

"What happened, Lenore?" asked Aragorn softly.

Lenore turned to him, debating whether to tell them. Someone cleared his throat nearby, and she welcomed the interruption. "Hello March Warden guy!"

Haldir arched his eyebrow. He would never get used to that pet name. " _Mae Govannen_ , Lenore." he answered

"So, did you come to give me lessons too? Or do you just want to see me suffer?" laughed the woman.

Haldir smiled. "Though that is something I would enjoy, I am not at leisure. I am sent by Lady Galadriel. She desires to speak to Aragorn."

"Of course" answered the Ranger. He turned to Lenore, who looked pleased. "I'll see you later."

"Sure, Ranger guy" she answered, with a smile that told him she wasn't talking.

"I must bid you farewell." said Haldir. "I hope on day I may see you sparring, or perhaps have the honor of fighting with you."

"That'll be nice, but you must be patient, because I'm awful."

"Then, I advise you to keep practicing even if your teacher is not here."

Lenore smiled. "Maybe" she said "have a nice day, Haldir."

Haldir bowed his head and left with Aragorn.

Lenore stayed in the same place for a few minutes, wondering what else to do.

She was still in the middle of her dilemma when she heard that someone was coming.

"Frodo!" she cried. "How are you doing?"

The hobbit glanced around.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes….yes….I am well. I just don't want to be alone." he answered.

"Nobody is in the camp?" asked Lenore.

"I wasn't in the camp. I took a walk, and….it didn't feel right. I felt someone watching me. I remembered you were at lessons, so I decided to come." He paused. "I'm glad I was right."

"Do you know if someone is following you?" she asked.

"No. But trust me, Lenore. I know someone was really watching me."

Lenore frowned. Could be that the One Ring was turning to Frodo into a schizophrenic hobbit? Or someone really was following him? And if that was the case, who would be… Boromir?

"And when you came here, did you still feel that someone was following you?" she asked.

"No."

Lenore sighed. "Well, what if we return to camp?"

Frodo shook his head. "I'm not going through the forest for a while."

"But you'll be fine. I'll be with you."

Frodo shook his head again. "I know, but I'm not going for a while."

"Are you so sure that someone was following you, Frodo?"

"I'm… almost sure, and I'll stay here." he added determinedly.

Lenore sighed. Seemed that the hobbit was a stubborn guy after all.

She looked at Frodo. He seemed truly frightened.

"Alright Frodo, we'll stay here. hat if I teach you a couple of things I learned from Aragorn?"

* * *

Legolas arrived at the camp. The dwarf and the hobbits were playing a game. The dragon wasn't playing, but appeared interested.

No one except the dragon gave him a sideways glance, and Legolas frowned. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Frodo went for a walk. And Sam did too. I don't know about Boromir." answered Pippin, not looking up.

"I think Frodo went to see about Lenore's sparring lessons." added Merry.

Legolas nodded and went to his tent to put down his bow, feeling the dragon's stare on him. It appeared he wasn't in a good mood.

Legolas sighed and wondered about the difficult situation between him and dragons.

From dragons, his mind inevitably slipped to Lenore.

He remembered all the moments he had spent with her. Her beautiful green eyes, her alabaster skin, her long black hair. She was, as he had said _'the most beautiful maiden.'_

Her laugh, her attitude. Sometimes as merry as a child, sometimes strong, sometimes wise, sometime coquettish. Yes, she was wonderful and unique.

Unique in some many ways. Because of who she was, because she wasn't from Middle-Earth, because she shared a heart with a dragon…who was watching him.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. Was now the time? Lenore had practically begged him to give the dragon a chance.

At the same time, he could not forget what happened to Tauriel, but still, he owed his life to the dragon.

Now it was Legolas's turn to feel torn, but he knew what way he to go to escape the pressure. His oath to the Válar was that he would always be there for Lenore, even if it meant he had to befriend a dragon.

He never broke his promises. He knew what he had to do.

Legolas walked over to the group, standing a few feet away from the dragon.

"Ahh…Legolas, what are you doing?" asked Merry.

The Elf took a deep breath. "I want to talk to the dragon."

The two hobbits and the dwarf looked at him in disbelief. All the _Fellowship_ was perfectly aware of the issue between the dragon and Legolas.

"But… Legolas… he…. well… it's a bad idea…" said Pippin.

"I knew Elves were foolish, but I didn't know how foolish they really were. What if he attacks you?" snorted Gimli.

"He will not." said Legolas. "At least I hope so."

Gimli sighed and got up. "Come on hobbits. I think the lads need some space."

"But Gimli…what if they start-arguing?" protested Merry.

"Just let them be. Let's go for a walk." He pushed the hobbits ahead, and then turned to the Elf. "You better behave yourself." he hissed to Legolas.

Legolas nodded.

Once they were alone, Legolas approached the dragon, who was lying stiff, glaring at him.

He slowly sat down. "I want to talk to you."

For a moment, the dragon looked about to up and leave the Elf there, but he stayed still.

Legolas thought for a minute. "I want to tell you a story, so you can understand.

"Ever since my childhood, I had a very dear friend named Tauriel. She was an _elleth_ and I devolved a _crush_ for her."

The dragon tilted his head.

"I believe you know what a _crush_ is, don't you?"

The black dragon nodded.

"Due to different circumstances, we didn't see each other for several years, until one night she arrived, by chance, at the same in Mithrandir, and Aragorn, and myself were staying at.

"We were attacked by Orcs, helped by a black dragon. You and Lenore have not faced Orcs yet, but they are cruel, behaving like beasts.

"They killed almost all the people in the village, though some managed to escape to the woods.

"The four of us fought the Orcs, but we could not face the dragon. We were going to flee, but the dragon found two children and attacked them.

Tauriel saved them. The leader of the Orcs knifed in the back, and then ordered the dragon to kill her, but she defended herself with a knife."  
He paused. The dragon was staring at him impassively.

"The black dragon tore her apart while she was still alive, and then ate her. The dragon that murdered my friend was almost identical to you. That's why I treated you the way I did."

He took a breath. "I-I know that I have been unfair. You are not similar. You have saved my life twice, even if I were a _hater_. I know that you feel how much I have hurt Lenore.

"But now it us who are hurting her with our hatred. I don't want her to keep suffering, and I am sure you feel that way as well. So, I'm here to make a truce. I give you my word I'll never attack you nor treat you as before. I will help you, for I made an oath to the Válar and I always keep my promises.

I…..must tell you that I still do not care for dragons, but for Lenore's sake, I will help you and help set your kind free."

He stopped, waiting for the response.

The dragon stood up, and approached Legolas, staring at him intently, only a couple of inches apart.

Against his will, a shiver ran through Legolas. The dragon could easily kill him with one bit.

But the dragon made no move, only stared into the Elf's eyes. Then his pupils narrowed and at the same time Legolas felt a pang of fear.  
The dragon bounded away, and Legolas was sure Lenore was in danger. In danger of what though? Lorien was peaceful. But it didn't matter. He followed the dragon.

Not very far along, he almost tripped over Pippin.

"What's happening?" asked Merry.

"I don't know. Just find Aragorn." replied Legolas, pausing for a moment.

Gimli urged the hobbits on. "What are you waiting for?" he growled.

"What about you?" argued Pippin.

"You just do what you're told." replied Legolas and started again, Gimli following.

* * *

Legolas ran through the glade, his feet leading to him the place where Lenore took her lessons. He stopped. The dragon was in front of him, crouching, menacing Boromir as he snarled.

The man of Gondor had a sword in his hand, a gaze that was not his own. His eyes were glazed with madness.

He was turned to Lenore. The woman was standing between Boromir and Frodo, holding the elvish sword she had used for sparring lessons. Her clothes were bloodstained, and Legolas paled.

She was white and shaking, and her voice faltered as she said. "Boromir, get away. My dragon will fry you right where you are." Her voice softened. "Come Boromir-this Ring will not free Gondor. It will only enslave you."  
Boromir's eyes flickered. "No. Gondor will become once again what it once was!" he cried, stepping forward.

"But you shall not be its ruler!" shouted Legolas, stepping forward with his arrow aimed at the man.

"So, the Elf has come to rescue his Lady?" mocked Boromir.

Legolas shook his head as Gimli came behind him, wielding his axe.

"Get away from her or you will feel my axe on your head." menaced the dwarf.

Boromir laughed, a baleful light in his eyes. "None of you dare to attack! Give me the Ring and I shall throw down the Dark Lord!"

"You know not what you say." said a voice behind Legolas, and Aragorn came out into the clearing approaching Boromir.

"So, comes the future King of Gondor!" cried Boromir.

"Get away, Boromir. Are you not a man of honor? Remember the oath." said Aragorn quietly.

"It is a useless oath! If the Ring is mine, I can destroy Sauron, and bring Gondor its former glory. Osgiliath, fairest city of the moon, will be once again ours, and we will live there."

"We?" asked Aragorn softly.

Boromir stopped. "Fíriel." he whispered. "Fíriel and I will live there."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "Now I see clearer. But think of Fíriel. What is she like?"

"She is the fairest maid from Lossonarch, fairer than any elven-woman. She has hair as gold as the sun, and her eyes are green." murmured Boromir.

"Look at Lenore." commanded Aragorn, as the man's mood changed. "Green eyes. Do you see Fíriel within them?"

Boromir took a breath. "Yes."

"And would she want a victory won by treachery?"

"No."

"Then dream of her, and come back to us."

Boromir's eyes remained open, staring at Lenore. The woman took a breath, lowering her sword, and began to sing.

It was a clear song, like birds, peaceful but in an unknown language, and it seemed to call Boromir back.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were clear again. "What is this?" he asked, gazing at the sword in his hand.

He looked around him, and seemed to remember, for he cried in grief. "Oh Valar!" and dropped his sword and fled.

Lenore's face was paler than before. "At least we know it works." she whispered, and then dropped to the ground.

* * *

Legolas bounded to Lenore, holding the woman in his arms.

" _Oh Válar, save her!"_ he whispered in Elvish.

He turned to Aragorn. " _You are a healer! What is wrong with her?!"_

Aragorn moved to her side. " _Let me see, Legolas."_

His experienced fingers felt over Lenore's side. Boromir appeared to have made a deep slash on her side.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Aragorn swallowed. "I-I hope so."

Frodo was standing still and shuddering as Sam tried to help him.

Legolas took Lenore in his arms, stroking her tangled hair.

" _What do we do, Aragorn?"_ he asked.

Aragorn rose. "Send her to Lady Galadriel. I can do nothing."

"But there isn't time!" shouted Legolas, and then he was knocked over.

The dragon had pushed him to the ground, and now was nudged Lenore, as if pleading with her to wake up.

Then he laid his head on her, his eyes wide and full of grief, and then closed his eyes. Something happened. The dragon seemed to be glowing, illuminated.

They watched in silence. The dragon stood up then, shaking all over, and Legolas pounced back to Lenore's side. Her clothes were still bloody, but there was no wound.

With a gasp, he stared at the skin, only a thread-like scar to mark where it was.

He blinked. "It's gone."

The dragon growled, nodding.

"Should we take her back to camp?" asked Pippin.

Aragorn glanced at the dragon. "Aye. Can you walk?"

The beast nodded again, and rose trembling.

Legolas picked up Lenore, bridal style, and carried her to the camp. He heard Aragorn encouraging the dragon.

The others followed.

Once Legolas had laid Lenore in her tent, he came out to find the Fellowship in earnest conversation, the dragon curled up in exhaustion.

"We will have to watch Frodo at all times, and now Lenore. Boromir will not come here, or I'll stop him!" said Gimli angrily.

"No." said Aragorn. "None of us will hurt Boromir."

"He was going to kill Lenore and steal the Ring." interrupted Frodo.

Aragorn shook his head. "But do you not see? He is already weak. The Ring weakened him. He desires this war to be over, not only for Gondor's sake, but for Fíriel's sake. Hurt him, and you will answer to me."

There was a pause, and then Aragorn continued.

"Stay away from him. You Gimli, and you as well, hobbits."

Aragorn turned to Frodo. "Will you come with me?"

"Where?" whispered the hobbit.

"You are not well. Let us go for a walk."

"Wait!" exclaimed Legolas. "Do not go."

"Why not, my friend?"

"I need you to watch Lenore. I will be back soon." replied the Elf.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Haldir."

Aragorn's brow furrowed. "For what purpose?"

"I need to ask him something." answered Legolas. "Aragorn, I beg of you, stay here at all times."

Aragorn nodded. "I shall, but Legolas, do not do anything to Boromir. I will be true to my word if you attack him."

Legolas's face darkened. "I will not, I swear. Now goodbye, and stay with her!"

Aragorn sighed.

* * *

That night, Legolas was sitting beside the dragon, who was lying outside Lenore's tent.

Right now, he had been sleeping soundly after he had eaten well.

That was why Legolas had left. He knew the dragons despised fruit and vegetables and loved meat, uncooked.

He had thought that if the dragon ate the typical diet of any dragon, it would not only improve his health but also Lenore's.

So, he had gone to ask Haldir the enormous favor. The March Warden had been surprised, but granted it to Legolas, who had returned with meat for the dragon.

Aragorn had been surprised at this act of kindness for the dragon, and he congratulated his friend, but he was also concerned.

It was clear Legolas was falling in love, and that was a problem.

Elves were immortal, and though Lenore might live longer than other humans, maybe as long as the Númenóreans, she would still die.

And Elves die of sadness when they beloved is gone. That was the love of the Elves, it was pure, it was unconditional, it was immortal, it was forever…..their _Fëa_ tangled in the soul of the one they loved.

And the dragon? How would he react? Would he be jealous and turn savage?

"If only Gandalf were here." Aragorn sighed.

This was too much to bear. He had his own troubles.

He rose to his feet and went to see Lenore. The woman was still asleep, but the color had returned to her face.

Legolas looked up as he came out of the tent. "How is she?"

"She is well. The blush has come back."

Legolas nodded. "Just so you know, Aragorn, I made a truce with the dragon."

Aragorn smiled, astonished. "You did, Legolas? Well done!"

"Aye I did. I explained everything to him. I don't know if he forgave me or not, however."

"Why not?"

"Because after I was done talking, he looked me in the eyes, and then left the camp. I think he felt Lenore was in danger. I felt that way too."

Aragorn paled. If an Elf could feel that, it meant that their _Fëa_ was getting attached.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I felt a pang in my chest of fear that was not mine, and she was the only person that came to mind."

Aragorn nodded. "You should go to sleep, Legolas."

"I am not tired. Elves do not need to sleep very often. I will stay here for the night."

Aragorn sighed. There was no convincing his friend.

He had wanted his friend to stay away from Lenore, instead of staring at her all the time. It would do him good.

"Then please, go see how the hobbits and Gimli are doing. Ask the dwarf if he has seen Boromir."

Legolas frowned. "You can ask them. They are not far away." He gestured to the other tents.

Aragorn sighed. "Please."

"Very well." growled the Elf, and stalked away.

Aragorn went again to see how Lenore was doing, and saw her awake.

"Hi." she said sleepy.

"Good evening, Lenore. How are you?" asked Aragorn.

"I feel terribly weak, like a rabbit that got hit by a car."

Aragorn shrugged. "But you're fine? Do you wish to eat or drink something?"

"Water would be nice."

Aragorn gave her the bowl. "Drink it slowly."

Lenore took a few sips, and then began to cough.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I mean I will be." she answered, raising the bowl to her face. "So-umm-how's my dragon doing? He must be really tired."

"Better than before." Aragorn answered. "Legolas brought him meat."

A bashful smile lit Lenore's face. "He really did that?"

"Yes, indeed he did."

"How sweet." she replied. "I know Elves don't like killing animals."

"I didn't know he would do such a thing." murmured Lenore, her green eyes tender. "So, did Legolas stay here all day?"

"Indeed he did. Most of the _Fellowship_ stayed around here."

Lenore was touched. "Did Frodo tell you what happened?" she asked after a moment.

"Aye. He said that he felt that someone was following him wherever he went and he decided to come here for he knew that you'll be here. You had been teaching him a couple of things when Boromir came.

"You tried to reason with him, but the man got angry." He paused. "You are very brave, Lenore."

Lenore shrugged. "It was my duty. I told Frodo I would protect him, and besides, he is our friend. But what is bothering you?"

"How did you know that song would help break the spell?" asked Aragorn.

"I didn't. It was just kind of a hunch. But do you think Boromir will fall under the enchantment again?"

Aragorn sighed. "I do not know."

"So Legolas stayed here all day?" asked Lenore again.

"Yes he did, and he will be back soon."

Lenore smiled again.

"Why do you smile?"

"Do you not like it that I smile, Aragorn?" she answered.

"No, for it means you are recovering. But I see no reason."

Lenore shrugged. "It was something that Gandalf told me once."

"And what was that?"

"He said that the deepest and best friendships often start badly, like Legolas and I, but that things will change. I didn't believe him them, but now I see that Gandalf was right, like usual."

Aragorn smiled.

"Aye. Gandalf was right."


	14. Revelations and farewells

**Hi there!**

 **First of all, thanks for reading this story. I appreciate it a lot and that makes me continue writing it**

 **This is the last chapter that happens in Lothlórien.**

 **Finally, Legolas had decided to overcome his hatred against dragons just for Lenore's sake but future chapters, this will change and the reason will change for a real respect.**

 **About Boromir, let's see if the enchantment with the magical song worked or not, but at least it did at the necessary moment.**

 **But the most important and main thing on this chapter will be the revelation that Lady Galadriel will tell to Aragorn, Legolas, the dragon and Lenore about the song of the latter one.**

 **Let's see what deciphered the** _ **Lady of the Light**_ **… will be true? Will be accurate? Or is just a song that for an unknown reason has a couple of clues and that's all?**

 **Again thanks to all that had read this story, and… here we go again.**

 **Ah! I was forgetting! Your reviews are welcome, now after saying this… now we really here we go again:**

 _ **Chapter 14: Revelations and farewells**_

It had passed a week since the incident with Boromir.

Thanks to the inner magic of the dragon, by the next day Lenore and her dragon were completely fine as if nothing had happened.

Legolas was more than happy when he saw that his dear friend had woken up, he even had run toward her and upped her in his arms and turning in a couple of circles, which made Lenore gasp of surprise and blush but also laugh.

Aragorn had smiled when seeing this but he had got more worried, the trouble was a really bad one. Maybe he would have to talk again with the dragon, though he didn't look bothered when he saw the elf's impulsive reaction.

Maybe it had to do because for dragons, honesty was something very, very important and it could be noticed from far away that Legolas's happiness of seeing completely fine Lenore was more than true.

At first, Legolas had opposed that Lenore continued her lessons but Aragorn and even Lenore reasoned with him that they're indispensable for the quest and for free the dragons.

In the end, he had accepted but anytime he could he was with her in order to protect her from any danger, though it seemed completely unlikely that Boromir would do something against her or any of the _Fellowship_ , including Frodo.

However, Legolas wasn't eager to take his chances and so, he was with her if not all the time but almost all the time.

Though Lenore loved that the elf paid her so much attention and he was affectionate with her, she knew that in their quest (which soon they'd start again) Legolas couldn't continue and at the same time be the scouter of the _Fellowship_.

So, against her will but doing for the sake of the quest, of her and even of Legolas himself, she decided to tell him one day that they're finishing her lesson of archery of that day.

"Are you alright?" was the common question he had for her since the incident with Boromir.

"I'm fine, elf guy. Don't worry, when my dragon healed me, he did it completely" she answered a bit annoyed

"I apologize but please understand that I almost lose you. I don't want to feel that wrenching feeling again" he said while taking one of her hands and caressing it tenderly.

"Hey" she said softly while putting her other hand in one of his shoulders "you won't lose me, at least not so easily. Besides is not good cling on a person in such way"

Legolas tilted his head confused and with a gaze a bit pained. Seemed that she didn't know how much he had suffered when he had cradled in his arms while she was dying.

Lenore noticed that and added with a playful tune:

"Because if you do it, it will happen to you that you'll fall into the Dark Side of the Force and then… what will happen to me? I'd lose a great friend because you'd be an evil elf… a dark elf! Just imagine… Lord Darth Legolas, the most dangerous and evilest archer in whoooole Middle-Earth! It would be the worst thing for…!"

She stopped while blushing.

"For whom, my lady?" he asked smiling when he noticed that she had stopped.

"For the _Fellowship of the Ring_ but moreover… for me" she whispered the last words while blushing.

Legolas felt for a moment that his elf heart stopped and then again started to beat in such beautiful and soft musical tune that he didn't want to it stopped.

But before something else could happen, Lenore added with a smile while softly and playfully barely touching his forehead with one finger:

"That's why, elf guy, it's not good neither to you neither to me that you cling to me. I like that you are attentive to me but we have to be not selfish and think in our fellows too, ok?"

Legolas smiled at first sadly but his face brightened when Lenore added:

"But don't forget that you're still my personal elf guard"

"Aye. I'll never forget it, of this, you can be sure, my lady" he said smiling while caressing her hand

Lenore removed her hand and pointed him playfully.

"And no more _lady Lenore_ , I hate such title, my elf bodyguard, ok?" she said

Legolas smiled.

"No more _lady Lenore_ " he said while nodding

"Well, then let's go to the campsite. The others must be waiting for us for going for meal, and to be honest with you, elf guy, I'm starving too"

And both returned to the campsite.

* * *

Legolas was happy but at the same time sad, it was a very weird feeling. He was happy because she was playful with him and she was fine, but he was sad because she had asked to be not so… protective.

Didn't she know that elves were highly protective with the people for who they cared? Surely, she didn't because she was from another realm. Fortunately, she still wanted to him to be her _bodyguard_ , then she wasn't angry maybe… she just needed some space.

He would respect that as he would respect everything about her, but he still would protect her and be for her and with her always.

Lenore felt relieved that the elf had well taken her request, she would have felt horrible if she would have hurt him.

She really cared for him and the fact of knowing that he had given hunting pieces for her dragon so he could feel and heal faster and better, had touched the deepest part of her heart.

Also, she had learnt that the elf had talked with her dragon and apologized with him. Lenore hadn't said anything about this, preferring to wait for the dragon's reaction and don't force anything in that complicated situation but she was really grateful. She just hoped that her dragon accepted the elf's apologizes.

And talking about the black dragon… if Legolas was sometimes overprotective with her, the dragon shadowed him in protectiveness with Lenore.

It was completely understandable and natural after all, they shared the heart and the dragon had used his inner magic for healing and saving her in a miraculous way.

Lenore didn't tell anything to her dragon because she could feel and understand completely the anguish, pain, and sadness that her friend had felt.

But she hated to feel so overprotected, especially because almost everyone was behaving with her in such way but Aragorn.

The Ranger was a very good observer and intelligent man and he knew when it was better to give to someone time and space and when it was better to keep that someone close.

Fortunately for her, the dragon soon realized how much overprotected she felt and knowing her better than anyone he had stopped little by little of being so overprotective with her; yet he always was ready when she was near from Boromir, so if the man of Gondor even walked a single step toward her, he would fry him in that very right moment and in that very right place.

And about Boromir? The man of Gondor felt as the most wretched man of all.

He had vowed to help to destroy the One Ring, he had vowed to protect Frodo, he had vowed to help the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and what had happened? He had broken his oath in a moment of madness and weakness; and what was worse, almost killing one of the members of the _Fellowship_ , one who had saved his life and had let him ride on her dragon.

It was the worst of the things that could have happened to him, moreover because instead of telling to her dragon to kill him, she had used her song and for the moment, had broken the spell.

Aragorn had talked with him and, for his great relief, the Ranger had told him that the dragon had saved her from a certain death but also that he wanted that the man of Gondor stayed away from Frodo and from Lenore.

Aragorn had been merciful with him because Boromir deserved the death. The elves had been merciful with him because he deserved the death and only the fact that Lady Galadriel had ordered that nobody touched him had saved him from the elves. She certainly was the _Lady of the Light_ and it was understandable why Gimli had a crush on her.

Yet, Boromir wanted to apologize to Frodo, Lenore and, if possible, to the dragon, because he knew that they deserved at least that as well as his honor reminded him it over and over.

Lenore had noticed that all the _Fellowship_ was distrustful toward Boromir and that they looked him with despair and for that, she felt bad.

She knew that it was fair for what he had done but she knew that the man of Gondor was in real a good and honorable man and that he deserved an opportunity as everyone does.

After all, she had given a second chance to the once _hater_ elf and even Life had given her a second chance so… he deserved that too.

Besides, maybe if the _Fellowship_ saw and knew that she forgave him, it would help to improve the mood and the animosity of everyone against Boromir.

So, following this thought, she decided the next day that she had talked with Legolas, talk with Boromir.

First, she talked with her dragon about the matter and, though the dragon wasn't pleased and actually, he was in disagreeing, in the end, he let her go but he walked to be near to Boromir for frying him, in any case, the man of Gondor even tried to do something to harm Lenore.

"Where are you going, lass?" asked Gimli when he noticed that she was walking toward Boromir who was sitting on a trunk with the saddest expression shown in his face "don't you know that the man is mad and out of his senses? He almost killed you!"

"I know, Gimli, but I want to talk with him" she answered calmly

"If you will be near to that man who is not capable of keeping his oaths, then I shall go with you, lass"

"No, Gimli. I'll go alone, after all, we'll be in the campsite. You'll be able to see us"

"But Lenore… Gimli is right! He will try to kill you again!" said Pippin "we don't want that something happens to you again; I don't want to!"

"Neither do I" said Merry stepping in front of her

Lenore was going to answer when she felt that someone was pulling her of her hand. She turned and saw Frodo who was looking her with begging eyes.

"Please, Lenore, don't go. I don't want to lose you, you and your dragon are one of my best friends"

"Miss Lenore" said Sam "I beg you to listen to Master Baggins for you and your dragon scared us for we were afraid that you'd die"

Lenore kneeled in front of the four hobbits.

"Listen, hobbit guys, if one of your friends have done something awful against you like… betray you, would you forgive that friend? Especially when that friend of yours didn't want to do it nor it was in that person's will to stop. Would you at least give that friend a second chance?"

The hobbits thought for a moment.

"No" said Merry and Pippin

"Maybe" said Sam

"Yes" said Frodo

"You two, hobbit guys" said Lenore to Merry and Pippin "and what about if the case were different? What about if you were the ones who betray to your friends against your will? What about if you betrayed Frodo but completely against your will? Would you like that Frodo forgives you?"

Merry and Pippin looked at each other.

"Yes" they answered

"Then is the same case here" she answered while standing up

"But…!"

But Lenore didn't listen, she walked to where Boromir was sitting so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even listened to anything.

"What's happening?" asked a voice

Gimli, the hobbits, the dragon and Lenore turned around and saw that Aragorn and Legolas were entering into the campsite.

"The lass wants to talk with that madman" answered Gimli angrily "we've tried to stop her but she hadn't listened to us, and what is worse, seems that her dragon is in agreeing with this!"

The dragon snorted in protest, something that Aragorn immediately noticed but at the same time, he noticed that if the dragon wasn't trying to stop Lenore was for a reason, therefore was necessary to trust in what she wanted to do.

"Lenore, wait!" said Legolas running toward her "don't walk another single step toward that person that barely could be considered as a man for he doesn't have any honor. He'll try to kill you a…"

Lenore put one finger on the elf's mouth for stopping him.

"I gave you a second chance, didn't I?" she said softly

Against his will, Legolas nodded because he knew where she was going to.

"Then why wouldn't I give to Boromir another chance?"

Legolas took her hand that was on his lips.

"Because, unlike me, he wanted to kill you and almost did"

"Unlike you? You hated me and my dragon, certainly, you had a valid reason but still you hated us. Boromir tried to kill me but he had a valid reason which is the spell of the One Ring on him"

Legolas tried to protest but Lenore cut him.

"If you don't trust me or better said: if you're afraid that something happens to me, then be near so you can save me, my elf bodyguard" she added with a soft smile

Legolas sighed, nodded and let her go. Then he took his bow and an arrow, ready for shooting against the man of Gondor in any case that he tried to even touch her.

Aragorn had approached too and he was ready for if something bad happened but he wasn't so apprehensive as the others. He knew that Boromir wouldn't do anything to Lenore, not even if they'd been alone.

"Hi, Boromir" greeted Lenore to the man of Gondor

Seeing that he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard her, she put one hand on one of his shoulders and repeated her greeting.

Boromir startled, moreover when he recognized who had talked to him.

Immediately he stepped back from her a couple of steps.

"Don't get close to me, Lenore. I don't want to hurt you again" he said

"Well, I don't think you do it again"

"How can you be so sure?"

In that moment Boromir saw that all the _Fellowship_ was looking at them intently, ready for attack him if necessary to kill him, especially the dragon and the elf.

Even the hobbits had taken their swords and Gimli was ready with his axe, only Aragorn seemed to be calmer than the others and hadn't unsheathed his sword.

"I see" he sadly murmured

"Don't pay attention to them" said Lenore while pointing to the other members of the _Fellowship_ "you know? I wish that we could talk all alone but due these guys won't let me, what about if we just turn our backs on them and ask them to step back a couple of steps?"

Boromir smiled bitterly.

"I believe that they won't accept this" he said

"We'll see"

Lenore turned to her dragon and Legolas. For a moment, her eyes shifted as every time they did when she spoke to her dragon.

"Please" said her after a moment

The black dragon snorted displeased but stepped back ten steps.

"Legolas, please" she said

The elf couldn't accept her request but before he could say or do anything, the dragon pushed him very softly making him step back around ten steps too.

Lenore looked at the others as if asking again that favor.

Aragorn sighed.

"Step back" he said to the hobbits and the dwarf

"But…!" said Gimli

"No _buts_ , Gimli. Just do it"

Against all their will, the dwarf and the hobbits stepped back ten steps.

"Thank you guys" said Lenore with a soft smile "hey Boromir, why don't we sit on the trunk? Let's turn our backs on them"

Boromir looked at her with a sad and painful gaze.

"Are you so sure and willing to talk with me?" he asked "for if you are, you're certainly or very brave or very…"

"Very fool" ended Lenore with a smile while sitting on the trunk and turning her back on her fellows "consider me whatever you want to: fool or brave but… I still want to talk with you"

She paused.

"Now, guy of Gondor, sit down" she added while patting at her side

Boromir sighed and sat down. He felt very embarrassed because that woman who was almost killed by him wanted to talk with him.

"Well, what happened a couple of days ago is not necessary to recount because we both know perfectly what happened" started Lenore "it wasn't nice what happened, however, I know that you didn't do it willingly but you're under the One Ring spell or influence or whatever you want to call it"

"Yet, my behavior wasn't right as well as my actions aren't forgivable" said Boromir

"How so? If I my memory doesn't betray me, you were under the influence of the One Ring"

"Aye, I was but I should have been stronger and don't listen to its voice. I made an oath to Frodo and to this _Fellowship_ and I have failed. I deserve the Death"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure that fighting against the influence of that damn One Ring isn't easy, right?"

"Aye, but that does not excuse my actions nor for my behavior. I should have died"

He paused.

"Sometimes I had desired the death for what I have done. Almost killing you and killing Frodo? What kind of knight, moreover, what kind of man am I?" he sadly whispered

"Listen, guy of Gondor, if you pretend to kill yourself then you're more moron than what I thought"

Boromir turned to see to her vividly because until then he had been looking ashamed to the grass.

"Moron?" he repeated in disbelief

"Yes, a moron" said Lenore "suicide? Is the worst foolishness you can do due is the only one that is hopeless"

She paused.

"If you kill yourself then you have no opportunity of amending your mistakes but… if you still go on and live then you have the opportunity of changing your behavior and be better because you've learnt something new"

"So… are you giving me a second chance, woman?" he asked with a weak smile

"Why not? Life had given me a second chance too, and I'm sure that you'll change. So, what about this guy of Gondor? I forgive you but you must promise me something"

"You've seen that my promises and my oaths are not worthy"

"Nonsenses" answered Lenore moving her hand as if sweeping something in the air "until now you've helped us. You taught to Merry and Pippin sparring and I must add that you're a good teacher; you helped the hobbits in Moriah, you've been a good fellow and companion and accepted my dragon and me before some others"

Boromir smiled. Those _some others_ were Legolas.

"So, I forgive you and a _fresh start_ deal with you but you have to promise me that you won't listen again to damn One Ring and if you listen to its voice again, you'll fight against it and if necessary you'll ask for help, ok?"

Boromir smiled sadly but at the same time happy. That woman was really kind-hearted, it was understandable why the elf was falling in love with her.

"Deal, guy of Gondor?" Lenore asked him while giving her hand so he shook it for closing the deal.

"Deal" he said smiling

Lenore stood up while smiling and she was going to go when Boromir took her hand stopping her.

He stood up and kissed her hand.

"Thank you… Lenore" saying for the first time her name

"Wow! That's something I didn't expect! You called me by my name!" said Lenore smiling "thank you, Boromir"

The man of Gondor smiled when he saw that she was in her usual easy mood.

"By the way" she told him softly to his ear "I suggest you apologize with Frodo and with my dragon. Ah! And about my dragon, I'll try to ease the situation so he listens to you"

When Boromir heard this, got pale but anyway he nodded.

* * *

It was the last night that the _Fellowship_ would spend in Lothlórien and it was the night that Lady Galadriel would tell her revelations of Lenore's song.

Aragorn, Legolas, the black dragon and Lenore were summoned to go to the place where the rulers of Lothlórien lived.

Everyone was anxious, especially Lenore. What would Lady Galadriel tell? Would be good news or bad news?

" _Why did I have to write that infamous song_? _"_ she thought _"everything would be better without it! Stupid and moron Lenore!"_

When the three members of the _Fellowship_ arrived, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Haldir were already there.

Lady Galadriel greeted to the dragon with a slight bow of her head and a soft smile, then she turned to Lenore.

"Sing again your song, young one" she told her

Lenore tilted her head a bit confused. Didn't Lady Galadriel remember it?

"I want that the others hear them, so they understand what I'm going to tell" the _Lady of the Light_ explained

Lenore nodded. Definitely or the _elleth_ could read her mind or she was a very, very good observer.

The dragon and Lenore started to sing and when they finished, they looked to Lady Galadriel anxiously as well as the others.

"This is what I've understood of your song, child" started to say the _Lady of the Light_ after a moment

" _The Queen of Light took her bow and then she turned to go_. You're talking about me but not only about me but about the entire elf kin for I'm the most famous elf and you're calling me "queen".

"The fact that I take my bow means that though I won't fight, my kin will do and in the future I'll send an army for helping in a battle or in the war.

"When you say that after that I turned and left means that I'm going to leave Middle-Earth as well as the entire elf kin. We're going to Válinor for our time has come"

A gasp was heard. All the elves gone from Middle-Earth?

It was well known that elves had buried in the deepest part of their _Fëa_ something called as the _sea longing_ which made them to long for a place named _Válinor_.

To that place only immortals could enter, meaning: only elves.

Usually, elves didn't feel that longing so strongly unless they heard or see something related to the sea.

"What do you think is this place… _Válinor_?" asked Lenore to her dragon speaking in their mind

The dragon snorted.

"I thought so, neither do I"

" _The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom and walked in the night alone_ " continued Lady Galadriel "you're talking about one of your friends. The one that had listened to the voice of the One Ring. He had fallen once and surely he will fall again for you say that he will embrace the gloom. However, it won't have any repercussions or at least not so bad for this will only affect to him… after all, he will walk in the night alone"

Lenore, the dragon, Aragorn, and Legolas got pale. Seemed then that didn't matter Boromir's efforts, in the end, it was written that he would fall.

" _Dance in the dark night_ " continued the _Lady of the Light_ "every time you say this in your song, which is twice mean, that there'll be at least two moments of happiness and peace though this war is dark as the gloomy night"

Well, that at least sounded good.

" _The Dark Lord rides in force tonight and time will tell us all_ " said Lady Galadriel "it's a fact that Sauron will attack, maybe not himself but his army and that'll be soon. However, the result of that battle and actually, the result of the war it is not said because it isn't written"

That was something not so bad. They hadn't been defeated already, there was still hope.

" _Throw your ploe and hoe_ " continued Lady Galadriel "all the races will fight, definitely will battle and this is reinforced with the next verse of your song, child.

" _Side by side we wait the Might, the darkest of them all_. I believe that this not only talks that all the races of Middle-Earth will fight but there will be a final and great battle"

"So, all the races will gather and ally for fighting the Dark Lord, my lady?" asked Aragorn

"They have already allied" answered the _Lady of the Light_ "just look the group of which you the are the leader, Aragorn. There is one dwarf, an elf, two men, four hobbits, a dragon and a woman from another realm"

The Ranger looked to Legolas and the elf to him. The song was really accurate.

" _I hear the horses thunder down the valley below, I'm waiting for the Angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow_ " said Lady Galadriel "these three verses talk about the same thing: a battle.

"This battle will happen in a valley in the night and it'll endure all night. There'll be many horses as well as many riders but though the army will be huge, they'll need the Angels of Avalon for winning the battle"

"And who will be these _Angels of Avalon_ , my lady?" asked Lord Celeborn

"I don't know yet" answered Lady Galadriel "child, what is an angel? And what is Avalon?"

"Umm… well… an _angel_ in my realm is a being very beautiful and that is a messenger from heavens or a divinity. They're powerful, wise and they're sometimes even warriors and they're not common" answered Lenore "about _Avalon_ , in ancient times it was believed that it was a magical and mythical island where magical and legendary creatures lived. Fairies, elves, dwarves and the priestesses of the goddess _Ceridwen_. All those creatures were known as be wise, magical, powerful and even warriors from time to time"

The _Lady of the Light_ nodded slowly very thoughtfully.

"Whoever will be these _Angels of Avalon_ , they'll be nor common but also an unexpected help and army" she said while looking in a strange way to Lenore and her dragon

" _Do you think that she believes that dragons are the Angels of Avalon?_ " asked Lenore to her dragon through her mind

The dragon snorted and seemed to slightly shrug.

" _Great!"_ answered annoyed Lenore

" _The apples of the valley hold the seeds of happiness_ " continued Lady Galadriel "I'm not sure of this but I can say that the happiness will fade and there'll be difficult times and situations because the verse that says: _the apples turn from brown to black_. So, if the situation was difficult, it'll be worse"

This wasn't a good augury.

" _The ground is rich from tender care which they do not forget_ " said the _Lady of the Light_ "we already know what are the song is talking about"

Lenore, Aragorn, the dragon and Legolas saddened. The images of what they had seen in the Mines of Moriah and Gandalf's death still lingered in their minds.

" _The tyrant's face is red_ " said Lady Galadriel "not only the people will suffer but the rulers even the kings will suffer too. Maybe it'll be loss of their family or loss of their kingdoms or loss of their mind but they'll suffer too"

Aragorn got paled. He was supposed that he would be the future king of Gondor. That didn't sound good. What would he do if one of his friends of the _Fellowship_ fell? It was more than enough bad new the fact of knowing that Boromir would embrace the gloom.

And what about his beloved Arwen? Would she be in danger and pay the consequences of his love due his was the future king of Gondor?

He was, in some way, relieved that he had asked her to leave him and that she go to Válinor but now, he was afraid that even there she wouldn't be safe.

" _War is the common cry_ " continued Lady Galadriel "this reinforces that everyone will suffer, no matter if from nobility to the common people nor the race"

This was getting worse and worse.

" _The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know_ " said the _elleth_ "it'll happen some things that at first sight will be bad and a tragedy but in the end, they'll be for good. Only the Válar know for certain what's good for all the creatures in Middle-Earth"

" _Do you think that includes Gandalf's death?"_ asked Lenore to her dragon

The dragon snorted.

" _Yes, me too"_

" _Oh well the night is long, the beads of time pass slow, tired eyes on the sunrise waiting for the eastern glow_ " said the _Lady of the Light_ "there'll be another great battle and it'll be long and tiring for, if not everybody but for almost everyone. Possibly it endures even until night, of that I'm not sure"

Aragorn and Legolas looked to each other. So it would be better to be prepared for such battles. Seemed then that their quest wouldn't only involve them but to entire armies.

" _The pain of woe cannot exceed the woe of aftermath, the drums will shake the castle's wall, the Ringwraiths ride in black_ " continued Lady Galadriel "it's talking about the same battle that refers the three previous verses.

"First of all, it'll be a siege to a place that has a great wall. The one who will siege this place will be great in number, so great that possible it won't be able to be defeated and unlike the other battle were will appear for the first time the _Angels of Avalon_ , here the Ringwraiths will be there for attacking"

Everyone got pale. Those were really bad news because everybody knew that the Ringwraiths were very powerful, especially their leader.

" _Sing as you raise your bow_ " said Lady Galadriel "it talks that there'll be if not an elven army but at least an elf"

Aragorn looked to Legolas as well as the dragon, Lenore, Lord Celeborn and Haldir.

Well, at least that meant that the elf guy would be alive by then, unfortunately, the song didn't mention if he would survive to such siege that seemed that would be awful.

"Also says that even if the battle is so difficult and seems that is impossible to win, you must still fight and don't lose hope" added the _elleth_

Definitely, that siege would be a hell.

" _No comfort has the fire at night that lights the faces so cold_ " continued the _Lady of the Light_ "unfortunately, I'm afraid that there'll be many deaths, more than in any other battle"

Aragorn and Legolas looked to each other. The augury was getting worse with each verse.

"But there's again the verse to remind that you have still hope and, though it doesn't say if the battle will be won, there'll be moments of peace. _Dance in the dark night_ "

" _The magic runes are written in gold to bring the balance back_ " continued Lady Galadriel after a moment "it talks about the One Ring. It's the only one who can bring the balance, the peace back but not by using it but by destroying it"

Well, nothing new about it except that it would be almost impossible if not impossible to destroy that damn thing.

" _Who would say that such a little piece of jewelry would give so many problems?"_ thought Lenore

" _At last the Sun is shining, the clouds of blue rolled by, with flames from the dragon of darkness, sunlight blinds His Eye_ " said Lady Galadriel while looking directly to Lenore's eyes.

The woman gulped worried and scared. Something was not right.

The dragon seemed to be worried too, as if he could sense that what the _Lady of the Light_ was going to say wouldn't be nice at all, especially for the both of them.

"These last verses are talking about both of you" she said after a moment

"What?!" blurted Lenore

"Are you sure, my lady?" asked Legolas concerned

"How so, my lady?" asked Lord Celeborn

"The _dragon of darkness_ is obviously this black dragon, after all, he's the only one of his type that it had been seen in Middle-Earth for at least 50 years.

"You, child, you and your dragon share the heart. You and your dragon are like one, therefore these verses talk about both of you.

"Whatever you're going to do or have to do, certainly is a key piece for pushing back the Dark Lord and buy time for defeating him, if possible due your song never says if Sauron will be defeated or not"

"So… we will blind that awful eye of fire that never blinks?" asked Lenore incredulously "how so? I mean, no one can, not even Gandalf… and I'm sorry for telling this but not even you!"

Lady Galadriel smiled.

"I don't know if your song is using a metaphor or if both of you will really blind, at least for a moment, the Eye but this is for certain: you and your dragon are key pieces for this war"

Lenore and her dragon looked to each other pained.

"Oh boy!" she said "and I thought that had stumbled in this place where dragons are the _ugly duckies_ was the worst thing!"

* * *

Lenore and her dragon weren't very eager for the fight in that war that wasn't theirs, their main goal was to return to their realm, especially for Lenore.

The dragon was more worried than her about the One Ring due he could sense the danger in it.

Until they had accepted to help because they would free the dragons and as soon as they finished, sooner they could leave for their realm.

But now, thanks to that damned song, they're stocked in that realm until they had stopped or better said: blinded the Eye.

Even if that was possible, Lenore and her dragon didn't have any idea of how they would do that.

With the black dragon's fire? Not even if he used the magical fire that all dragons had to some extent they could blind him after all, the infamous Eye was made of fire so… useless.

If Lenore's dragon had been an Ice Dragon maybe and just maybe would be in some way logical but no… the song specified that it would be a _dragon of darkness_ meaning: a black dragon.

"What are we gonna do, pal?" she had said to the dragon "I don't know you but me? I don't have any single idea of how will we blind that infamous Eye of that mad Dark Lord"

The dragon had roared annoyed.

"Yes, me too. I don't agree with whole this mess. Trust me, if one day I find out who are those infamous Válar, I will talk with the very seriously. How difficult could be to choose a dragon and a person from this realm?"

The dragon just had snorted but he definitely was displeased and annoyed and maybe it could even be said angry.

Lenore was also angry because of the sad omen about Boromir. She didn't believe in such things but considering who was Lady Galadriel and that her song had been right about the tragedy in the Mines of Moriah, there weren't too many expectations that it would change.

Aragorn had been very concerned about this but he had decided to not telling to Boromir anything. Maybe the song was wrong or maybe it could be changed or maybe… just maybe a miracle could happen.

However, he took his precautions and since then he was always near to Frodo.

The next day, just dawned, the _Fellowship of the Ring_ was ready for continuing their quest.

Before they left, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel summoned them for wishing them good luck and the latter one for giving them some gifts that in the future would be very useful for each one of them.

Their first gift were cloaks, one for each one of them including Lenore who besides had received clothes made by _elleths_ due the clothes of her realm were in a deplorable state.

However, the woman took them with her in her bag, she couldn't imagine leaving forever that piece of her realm.

The cloaks that the _Fellowship_ received had the excellent and incredible quality that the person who wears it could hide and pass unnoticed. That was pretty good considering that they wanted to go to Mordor without anyone notice their presence.

Frodo received a token known as the _Light of Ëarendil_ which in the future would allow him to look in the darkness thanks to its bright light.

To Sam was given an elven rope which had the quality of being the strongest of all ropes as well as it retrieved to its anchorage with just a small tug.

The hobbits Merry and Pippin received each one a dagger for future fights that they'd surely face.

To Legolas was given a new bow, the _Bow of Galahdrim_ , with its quiver full of arrows. This bow was the best of all because it was carved in the strong wood of the trees of Lothlórien as well as the string was made of elf hair.

Aragorn received an elven scabbard which allowed that any sword that was sheathed there became unbreakable.

And for Boromir a solid golden belt with elven designs.

Lenore and her dragon were looking very interested the gifts, especially to Legolas, Merry, and Pippin. The three of them were so excited as children when they receive a new toy.

For a moment, Lenore felt a bit sad or better said: out of place because neither she neither her dragon had received anything and she could sense that her dragon felt a bit… uncomfortable because he also felt out of place.

When all were leaving, Lady Galadriel called them back.

"Don't think that I've forgotten you, child" she said with a kind smile "the destiny of both of you will be great is just necessary that you embrace it and accept it. Fight for this realm as if it were yours for in the future both of you will receive a reward that will be beyond any of your desires"

Lenore arched an eyebrow skeptically. Who knew about her deepest desires but her dragon? And even him couldn't grant them but a couple.

"Believe child, believe both of you and have faith" continued the _Lady of the Light_ "you didn't believe that your relation with Legolas would change, yet it did"

Lenore opened her mouth astonished. How did the _elleth_ knows this?

Lady Galadriel gave to Lenore a silver knife with beautiful designs.

"But…" said Lenore because she didn't want to have any arm for killing

"Use it well" was the answer of Lady Galadriel

Then she turned to the dragon and looked him for a moment with a kind smile. After that, she raised her hand and waited if the dragon would let her caress his head.

When the black dragon let her, the _elleth_ caressed him softly for a couple of seconds.

"I shall miss you forever, black dragon" she said

She took off her necklace, a real masterwork of jewelry because it was made of pure gold with elvish designs and though delicate the chain, it was a marvel.

She put it on the neck of the dragon and though, the dragon's scams didn't let to see it, the dragon snorted very pleased.

Such gift was very, very especial.

Without any warning, he rubbed his head with Lady Galadriel's head and then licked her which made her chuckle.

"Be careful, black dragon. I shall pray to the Válar so you and Lenore accomplish your destiny. Now, go"

Lenore who was smiling and her eyes teary bowed.

"Thank you so much" she said touched by the affection of the _Lady of the Light_ toward her dragon

Lady Galadriel slightly bowed and with a kind smile she shown them the direction where the others had gone.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was preparing boats helped by a group of elves.

"Lenore!" called her Merry happily "here's your bag, check it out if everything's there"

Lenore did it and found a strange kind of bread.

"What's this?" she asked confused after smelling it

"It's _lembas_ " answered Legolas while admiring his new bow

"Uhu, you know Legolas? I still don't know anything new"

Legolas left for a moment admiring his new bow.

" _Lembas_ are an elvish bread, it is said that with one single bite is enough for a full grown man"

In that moment, Legolas, Lenore, and her dragon heard a strange growl.

"What was that?" asked Lenore confused

Merry and Pippin blushed.

Lenore immediately noticed this and knew that they had done something naughty.

"Ok hobbit guys, what did you do?" she asked as if she were their mother

"I think we ate too much" answered Pippin

"How much?" asked Legolas

"Four"

"Four bites?"

"No, four entire _lembas_ " answered Merry

Legolas, the dragon, and Lenore looked at them in disbelief.

"Four?! Jeez! You definitely have to go on diet, hobbit guys!" said Lenore

"Merry, Pippin" called them Boromir "you'll be with me"

The two hobbits immediately went to where the man of Gondor was. They had forgiven him, following Lenore's example.

"Do you really think that what Lady Galadriel will happen?" asked Lenore to Legolas with a whisper

"I don't know but I hope that it won't for his own sake, for even if he hurt you and almost kill you, no one deserves to embrace the gloom of the One Ring"

There was a silence.

"Seems that you're very happy with your new toy" said suddenly Lenore

Legolas looked at her confused.

"You pass over and over your hand through its string and the wood" she explained

Legolas smiled.

"Toy?" he said "this is not a toy but this a bow, the _Bow of Galahadrim_ "

"Uhu, you know? Sometimes you have to expand your explanations because you're talking with an outlander not only of this place but of this realm"

"This is the best bow that you can find in all Middle-Earth for it was carved in wood of Lothlórien's trees and the string is made with elf hair" he explained excitedly

Lenore arched an eyebrow. For her, it didn't sound soooo great but rare and… exotic.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Can I see it?"

"Of course" answered the elf and he gave it to her

Lenore looked at it intently and curiously. The designs were wonderful and extremely beautiful as well as the wood which obviously wasn't a common one. She couldn't see the difference between a common bowstring and the one of this bow that was made of elf hair, but she deduced that somehow that made it better for shooting.

"Lenore" she heard Legolas's voice

"I'm listening" she answered without stopping admiring the intricate designs of Legolas's new bow.

"I want to give you something very especial for me"

When she heard this, she immediately raised her head.

"Ok"

"Close your eyes"

Lenore tilted her head skeptically.

"How will I know that you won't cheat me?" she asked

"Your dragon will see and if I do something against you, he will defend you and surely he will eat me" he added with a smirk

Lenore tilted her head confused. Was the elf joking or was he talking seriously?

The dragon only snorted.

"Now, please, close your eyes"

"Ok, I will trust you, elf guy"

Legolas took her hands and then put on them two things.

"Now open them"

Lenore obeyed and gasped. It was his old bow and its quiver full of arrows.

"Legolas…! I… I… I can't… I just…" she shuttered astonished

The elf smiled.

"I want you to have this. I believe that no one else deserves them neither I wish that someone else have them but you" he said

"But… but… I'm awful with the bow"

"But you shall learn for I'll keep you teaching. Please, accept my gift for I giving you this for you're a dear friend of mine"

Lenore looked at him with a soft blush in her cheeks and suddenly hugged him.

"Is the best gift I've ever received in a long time" she told him while hugging him

Legolas smiled and hugged her too.

"I'm glad that you liked it" he said softly

"Of course I liked it. Now you'll be the Robin Hood of Middle-Earth and maybe… I can be William Tell or one of the Merry Men of Sherwood" she said playfully "don't you think, pal?"

The dragon nodded but then softly roared.

"Me? The goddess Diana?" said laughing Lenore "that doesn't sound a bad idea but I don't want to be dressed like her"

The dragon snorted.

Legolas helped her to put on the quiver and the bow.

"I don't know who were all that people of who you talked about but I can ensure you that you're the most beautiful archer in Middle-Earth" he said

Lenore blushed and for a moment lowed her eyes shyly without saying anything.

"I'd prefer to be known for being good" she said after a moment

"That'll take time but in our rests I can keep teaching you"

"Sounds like a good idea, don't you think pal?" she added to the dragon

The black dragon nodded.

"Now, come. You and your dragon will come with me and Gimli" said Legolas while leading her to the boats

"Wait a minute, are we going to travel this time by boats in a river?" asked Lenore concerned

"Aye, it's the easiest and fastest way to get to our destination"

Lenore looked at the dragon and him to her.

"This is not good" she said

"What is it, Lenore?" asked Legolas concerned

"Well, traveling in the river is not exactly a good idea"

"Why so?"

"Because we can find Water Dragons"

"Water Dragons?" asked the elf confused "how can it be possible if dragons spit fire?"

"First of all, Water Dragons don't spit fire but acid and second, they really exist"

Legolas looked at her worried.

"Then is better that I say this to Aragorn"

"Is there another way to get to that place… Mordor?" asked Lenore after a moment

"Aye, but it'd take much more time as well as is more dangerous"

"Well, not all is so bad, elf guy. Remember that black dragons and white dragons could sense when a dragon was near?"

"Aye"

"Well, this time, my dragon and I will be the scouts of the _Fellowship_. However, is a good idea that we tell to Aragorn about Water Dragons"

Legolas nodded.

"I shall speak with him, right now"


	15. And the journey continues

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, thank you very much to all those who have read this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Lady Galadriel has revealed what she understood about what spoke Lenore's song.**

 **Speaking of dragons, a new type of dragon has now been mentioned: Water Dragons.**

 **In the following chapter, we will know the characteristics of these as well as if they are also bewitched and why during 50 years nobody has seen a black dragon in all Middle Earth, unlike other types of dragons.**

 **Let's see how Lenore fares in her lessons with the bow and if the black dragon has forgiven Legolas.**

 **Again, will Boromir fall under the spell of the One Ring? Will Aragorn speak with the black dragon about Legolas and Lenore?**

 **Your reviews are welcome and here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 15: And the journey continues**_

Aragorn looked at Lenore with a sigh. "I am a Ranger. I have seen many beasts, even dragons. But I have not seen any water-dragons? Are you certain?"

"Yep." replied Lenore with a shrug.

"At what time will we be free of dragons?! We surrounded! Everywhere there are more of these beasts!" exclaimed Boromir.

"So, you believe that there are Water dragons in the Anduin?" asked Legolas.  
Lenore nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean this river-Anduin, right?-will be infested."

"We cannot risk it. If the One Ring falls into their claws we are lost." said Boromir. Lenore glanced at the man of Gondor, and then to Frodo.

"And will these dragons be less dangerous than the ones we shall find on land?" asked Aragorn.

"It depends what places we go through. If we're going through places like Caradhras"

"We will not do so."

"Well, we could find any kind of dragon….everywhere."

"So more on land than the River?" asked Legolas.

"Definitely."

Aragorn paused for a moment.

"You are not thinking of traveling by river?" asked Boromir.

Aragorn looked up. "It would be wiser to face one kind of dragon instead of many."

"You have lost your senses!"

"I think not!" snorted Legolas.

The hobbit spoke up. "My choice would be to travel by the River."

Boromir sighed and put his face in his hands.

Lenore smiled at the hobbit and Aragorn nodded. "He is the Ringbearer, it is his choice. But if you can truly sense the dragons, you must be our scouts."

"Don't worry!" chirped Lenore. "We're already thinking of a plan!"

"Very well then. All to the boats." said Aragorn. "But where will you and your dragon be?"

"I'll be with Legolas and Gimli, and my dragon can fly over the water."

"Why not higher? He could see more." said Pippin.

"No. Otherwise another kind of flying dragon might see him."

"We must embark now. There is no time to waste." urged Aragorn.

"All of you have lost your mind." sighed Boromir.

They had been traveling for several days along the Great River, and there had been nothing.

They went by night, and slept in the underbrush during the day, one of them remaining on watch.

It was a dark afternoon. The clouds had gathered, netting out every bit of sunlight, and Legolas sat still on his shift.

They were by a forest, old and desolate, twisting branches sad and alone, and the reeds rattled mournfully by the bank.

He glanced around, his ears keened for the sound of flapping footsteps. He knew who was following them. The creature had been imprisoned in Mirkwood for long enough. It was Gollum who followed them, all through Moria, and even found a way through Lorien. He was slippery as an eel, and as cunning as a fox.

A soft sound made him jump to his feet, grabbing one of his knives. He paled slightly. The dragon was coming towards him. He glanced to the woman, who was sleeping soundly, tired after her lessons with the bow.

The dragon sat beside him, and an awkward silence reigned.

" _Mae Govannen._ " said Legolas after a couple of minutes.

The dragon nodded slightly in response.

Legolas did not know what to say or to do. He was confused. Would it be a good idea to say anything again?

The dragon turned and stared at him, and Legolas felt a shiver run down his back. The dragon's gaze was not hostile, but it was not friendly either. It was thoughtful, cautious, and distrustful.

He leaned closer to the Elf, and Legolas held his gaze without blinking.

The dragon was impressive, a regal specimen of a noble kind, and for the first time, the Elf saw in his eyes wisdom and pride.

Finally, the dragon moved away, and bent his head slightly. Legolas paused for a few moments, then did as Lady Galadriel had done.

"We are starting over?" he asked quietly, and the dragon nodded.

"Thank you."

The dragon nodded again, and turned to the barren forest.

"Mm…thank your company."

The dragon snorted.

Two people had seen everything with a smile. One had been lying down, and the other seating by a tree.

They have been Aragorn and Lenore. Finally, the desire of both had been fulfilled.

"Look!" shouted Merry.

"What?" sighed Gimli. "You should not shout this early in the morning."

"But look! Legolas and the dragon are talking!"

"Politely." added Pippin.

The Elf had gotten to his feet now and walked towards them, the dragon following.

"What are you doing?" asked Boromir.

Legolas paused. "Walking, as of this minute."

"With a dragon."

"Indeed."

"I thought you hated each other." said Pippin.

"You were right, but we have amends." said Legolas, smiling at Lenore.

"For which I am glad." said Aragorn.

They gathered to it breakfast.

Frodo passed close by Boromir to go to Aragorn. The man of Gondor looked away, gritting his teeth. After a minute, he shook his head and walked over to the Merry and Pippin, trying to turn a deaf ear to the voice which called with ever more power.

Legolas was eating an apple when Lenore sat down beside him, holding a bowl.

"How are you?" asked the Elf.

"Better than ever." she replied, putting a spoonful in her mouth and then turned to Sam. "This is really good."

The hobbit smiled.

Lenore then turned to the Elf, and blinked. "I want to say a lot, but nothing can be said except _thank you, thank you very much_."

"There is no need to say more." he said softly. "Your smile is more than enough."

Lenore giggled, and then saw Legolas staring at the forest on the other side of the river. "What's up, Legolas?"

The Elf did not respond, but instead rose and went to Aragorn. " _We must leave_."

Aragorn stood up. " _What is it?"_

" _The forest are warning us. They whisper over and over that there is danger. We must leave now."_

Aragorn nodded. "Gather everything." he said aloud. "We are leaving now"

"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" complained Pippin.

The last few days had been difficult. A growing gloom was upon them, and all the Fellowship were under its cloud.

Even the irrepressible hobbits were silent. Boromir set still in his boat, biting at his nails and muttering.

Lenore was quiet, and the dragon tense. Though he could not hear what the forest spoke, he could feel danger approaching.

Aragorn had lengthened their journeys, and they rowed till the late winter sun had fully lit the sky.

And yet though the gloom increased, Lenore and Legolas were often happy.

The Ranger sighed as he looked back from his boat to see them laughing.

He knew how beautiful love was, and he knew how much pain it could bring.

To have known the love of Lady Arwen had been the most precious thing for him.

He knew how the love of Elves were, once their heart was given, their _Fëa_ would become tangled in the soul of that other.

If that happened to Legolas, when Lenore died, he would also die. He groaned, and paddled harder. And yet he had sent Arwen away! Broken her love and her heart, expected her to tear her soul away from his! Was she dying now? A tear fell down his weather-worn face, and he wept in his heart.

It was an evening now, his shift. Soon the Fellowship would start again, but for now he sat on a rock, the dragon beside him in silence. At last the dragon turned and nudged him gently.

Aragorn managed a smile. "You know me well. I am worried."

The dragon snorted, and Aragorn thought for a moment. How would the dragon take it? Would he be pleased or angry?

The dragon lay patiently, waiting for him.

Aragorn took a breath and began in a whisper. "I do not know if you have seen, my friend, the way Legolas and Lenore treat each other."

The dragon nodded.

"And what do you think of it?"

There was a shrug.

"Are you worried?"

The dragon snorted.

"Well I am. I do not know how things like these work in your race, but among humans and Elves, and dwarves as well, when two people act like this, it may be more than just friends."

The dragon stared at him, wide eyed and curious. It was like explaining to a small child, and it was terrible.

"Lenore means more to Legolas than just a friend, and I think the other way as well."

The dragon simply continued to stare at him.

"Do you understand me, my friend?" asked Aragorn finally.

The dragon nodded slowly.

"Good. And so are you concerned?"

The dragon shook his head.

"You already knew this, didn't you?"

The dragon nodded, and then snorted.

"If you are asking why it worries me, it is for two reasons. One is that Elves are immortal. Once they have fallen in love, and their heart has chosen, they will remain in love forever. Their _Fëa-_ their soul-is entangled with the others. And when the loved one dies, the Elf dies from grief. That and a mortal wound is the only thing that can slay an Elf."

Aragorn paused. "I know Lenore will longer-as long as you-but she is not immortal, and sooner or later, she will die. You will understand then, that I am concerned about Legolas."

The dragon nodded thoughtfully, and snorted.  
"You said I cannot decide for him?" said Aragorn. He sighed. "You are right. He loves Lenore, not I. My heart is given to another."

The dragon motioned with his head to the Ranger's heart, and Aragorn smiled when he understood the question.

"Her name is Lady Arwen. She is an _elleth_. She is Lord Elrond's daughter."

The black dragon stared at him, and Aragorn sighed, and left the subject of Arwen. This dragon was extremely intelligent and, evidently, also he was good arguing.

After a few moments, again the dragon pushed him gently and snorted.

"The other thing that worries me is that… as I told you before, my friend, when elves fall in love, they tangle their _Fëa_ with the person they love"

The dragon nodded.

"I am concerned about what could happen in your case..."

The dragon tilted his head confused.

"That is to say … you share your heart with her, and the _Fëa_ of Legolas and …"

The dragon shook his head, pointing to his heart and then Lenore and Legolas.

"You share a heart with Lenore, that I know."

The dragon snorted, and tried again.

"But this has nothing to do with your heart, and whatever happens between them?" asked Aragorn.

The dragon nodded, and leaned his head on Aragorn, the same as Lenore had done with Legolas.

Aragorn sat still. "You are one, and yet you are two. Lenore's heart beats for Legolas, even though she does not see it."

The dragon nodded.

"But-"

But the dragon interrupted him patting Aragorn's head with his own as a farewell, as he usually did with Lenore and went away of to the other side of the camp for the rest of the watch.

Aragorn realized that the conversation had ended and, probably, not only for that night but also for the future.

 **I know that in this chapter there is not too much action, but it was necessary here to clarify some things such as the black dragon making amends with Legolas.**

 **However, in the following chapter, several and very important events will happen, for example, that Frodo will have a new guardian, as well as a fact that nobody in Middle-earth ever knew with the exception of Lady Galadriel: the name of the dragons.**

 **Your reviews are important and again, thanks to all of you guys.**


	16. A new guardian for Frodo

**Hello everyone!**

 **As always, before beginning, I would like to thank all those who have read this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, although there was not much action (and sorry for this, guys), finally the truce happened between the dragon and Legolas as well as also the conversation of Aragorn with the black dragon about Lenore and the elf.**

 **Apparently, the dragon is not concerned at all about this issue or at least that's what understood Aragorn. It'll be seen throughout history how Dragons see this kind of issue.**

 **In previous chapters and in different circumstances it has been said that no Black Dragon has been seen in, at least, 50 years.**

 **The question is... why? Have all the Black Dragons been killed? Were they all captured? Are they gone forever from Middle-Earth? What happened with the Black Dragons?**

 **In this chapter, it'll be known the reason for why Black Dragons have not been in so long.**

 **Also, a fact that nobody knows but Lady Galadriel and, obviously, Lenore knew: the name of the Dragons.**

 **Once again I thank you all, your reviews are very important, and... here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 16: A new guardian for Frodo**_

The Fellowship of the Ring sat still in the clearing. That morning, before the dawn, Lenore and her dragon had sensed another dragon, and they had slipped away, hoping to find it and break the spell, and they had gone alone.

The others sat anxiously, waiting.

The hobbits were silent, and Gimli was playing with his axe. Aragorn sat on a fallen tree trunk near the river, and Legolas was pacing. Boromir did not remove his eyes from Frodo.

Frodo was becoming more and more uneasy under the gaze of Boromir, and finally he slipped away into the forest.

Boromir saw him go, and two things pulled him that way. His sense of honor, he had sworn to protect Frodo, and the call of the Ring, and finally, after a struggle, he too crept away.

"How long will it take Lenore to find the dragon?" asked Gimli impatiently, breaking the silence.

"I do not know." replied Aragorn. "But we must wait. If we embark now it will be an unpleasant surprise."

"Surprise?" said Sam suddenly. "But of surprise, where is Frodo?"

"Where is Frodo?" echoed Pippin. "And where's Boromir?"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and paled.

" _The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom and walked in the night alone."_ quoted Legolas.

Aragorn nodded. "Gimli, stay with the hobbits. Legolas and I will go search for them."

Gimli frowned. "Aye, be careful."

"We will."

And immediately, Ranger and Elf dashed to the forest, hoping they would not be too late, for contrary to the old saying, too late may be worse than never.

The black dragon, with Lenore upon his back, was skimming over the surface of the water. Since the dawn, both had been uneasy, sensing the presence of a dragon in the river. It could be any type, though Lenore was fairly certain it was a Water Dragon. But whatever type it was, it was clever.

"Do you still feel it?" asked Lenore. The black dragon snorted.

"Nope, I don't either. Maybe it's gone away."

The dragon sniffed.

"Yeah, maybe it's with others. That would not be good at all." Lenore bounced as the dragon flung its head up. In the distance, shrill shrieks were heard, screams of wildness.

Then a horn sounded. Loud it echoed through the glades and over the river, a last stand for the Man of Gondor.

"Orcs!" cried Lenore. "We have to go!"

It was a race to the camp, but it was empty. But the River was not. Frodo was in a boat, dragging Sam to on to it, where the faithful hobbit had followed his master even to the river.

"Frodo! What are you doing!" shouted Lenore.

"You cannot come with me. Go back. This is my mission." answered the hobbit quietly, seizing one of the paddles.

A head burst out of the roaring waters, between the boat and Lenore. It was a Water Dragon, deep blue and belly was white. Shaped like a snake with neither paws nor wings, it crushed its prey. Its hood was upraised, reading to attack.

The Dragon pounced at the boat, sending the boat reeling as it hit the water.

The black dragon darted in between the two, struggling to protect the hobbits and himself from the attacks.

Lenore was steadying herself, getting the bow ready. The jewel was there.

"Why are you moving so much?" she hissed.

The dragon growled.

Lenore wasted several arrows. They fell into the water or bounced off the blue scales, and she groaned. " _If only Legolas were here!"_

But there was not time to wish for something that she could not have. She strung her bow one more time, and took a deep breath.

"Hail Mary, give me aim." she said, releasing the arrow

This hit the center of the jewel, and the Water Dragon writhed, roaring to the sky.

Lenore regained her breath and began to sing the song she had written in Lothlórien.

And she did, the jewel exploded into pieces and fell into the river, the eyes of the dragon turning to a sapphire color. It looked around, and blinked.

" _Where am I_?" it asked it in the tongue of dragons, it's voice like flowing water.

Lenore raised her eyebrows. This was another female, a Water Dragoness. _"You are in the Great River, near the Falls of Rauros. You were under a spell."_

The dragoness nodded, staring at Lenore with distrust in her blue eyes. _"Do you understand me?"_

Lenore smiled. " _Yes_."

The Dragoness looked to the black dragon. " _You share your heart with her, do you not?"_

The black dragon nodded.

" _I hate to bother you, but we need your help_." broke in Lenore.

The Dragoness inclined her head, pensively.

" _I introduce you to Frodo and Sam._ " said Lenore, gesturing to the boat. " _They must reach Mordor to destroy the One Ring."_

" _I know of what you speak of. The Ring of Sauron, to destroy in the Land of Mordor. That will be hard indeed."_

" _But we need your help. We have to go, but we cannot leave the hobbits_."

The Dragoness paused.

" _My name is Lenore_." urged the woman.

On hearing this the Dragoness looked up. " _My name is_ _ **AÉ-welm**_ _and I'm the_ _ **Bregu**_ _of the Water Dragons_." she answered.

Lenore opened her eyes. She was the leader of Water Dragons.

Lenore and her black dragon looked at each other astonished.

" _Wonderful! I've never seen a_ _ **Bregu**_ _before. You are a mighty warrior, please help us."_

The horn of Gondor sounded once more, weaker and weaker, echoes dying away. Howls of pain and the clash of steel mixing with it.

The Water Dragoness sighed. " _So be it. I will take these-these hobbits as far as the River allows me. But I cannot go further. But I will do what I can, perhaps speak to the other dragons."_

Lenore smiled. " _Thank you very much_."

The Water Dragoness bowed her head slightly.

Lenore remained on her dragon, and called down to Frodo. "You can trust her! She is one of the best warriors of her kind!"

" _I hope to see you one day._ " said the Dragoness. " _May the_ **Goddu** _protect you, brother!_ " she added to the black dragon. " _It has been too long since I saw one of your kind!"_

" _How long_?" asked Lenore.

" _Fifty years ago, when Middle-Earth began to fail. We were called to go to the_ _ **Un-déadlíc Dún-land,**_ _us and Elves alike. But none went, save the wiser ones, the Black Dragons. They tried to tell us, but we would not listen. Now we pay for our foolishness by being used for evil and enslaved by these necklaces. Many have died. Now my spell is broken, by you,_ _ **draca-déore**_ _and you, brother. Free our race, and we will be loyal to you."_

Lenore bowed her head. " _May it be_."

"Wait! Lenore!" shouted Frodo.

Lenore looked down. "Frodo, I have to go!"

"I know, but teach me the song first! Please!"

Lenore sighed, glancing again where the echoes of the horn ran away. "Listen!"

The hobbits appeared to know it quickly, and Lenore felt the tension in her stomach building with each passing moment.

"Goodbye!" she said quickly.

" _Have no fear,_ _ **draca-déore**_ _. I will protect them with my life." said the Dragoness. "Now, go and save your friends_!"

Lenore nodded, and they turned to the woodlands. The fate of the hobbits was no longer in their hands, but others would need them.

 **As you surely noticed, this Water Dragoness is the very first dragon in all Middle-Earth that has been freed from Saruman's spell.**

 **How it'll go to Lenore and her black dragon for when they want to free more dragons?**

 **Will they be able to free them? Will they find again** _ **AÉ-welm**_ **? Will they find other** _ **Bregu**_ **? These and other questions will be answered along this story.**

 **Meanwhile, it has mentioned the name of a dragoness:** _ **AÉ-welm.**_ **Let's hope she'll be able to fulfill her promise to the letter.**

 _ **AÉ-welm (**_ **welling up of water):name of the** _ **Bregu**_ **of the Water Dragoness. The first dragon which spell is broken by Lenore and her magical song.**

 _ **Bregu**_ **(chiefs of the dragons):** **the dragons that are the chiefs of each kind of dragon.**

 _ **Draca-déore**_ **(beloved by dragons): name given to every human, elf or dwarf that shares heart with a dragon. The** _ **draca-déore**_ **has some privileges like knowing the names of the dragons as well as to be considered as a dragon too.**

 _ **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**_ **(Undying Lands): the name of Válinor in the language of the dragons.**


	17. Prisioners

**Hello world!**

 **Before anything else, I would like to thank all those who have read this story, the simple fact of knowing that there are readers and that there are those who have liked, encourages me to continue.**

 **Now you know the reason why there is no Black Dragons in all Middle Earth, or at least that it is believed… in a future we will know a little more about this.**

 **Also, Lenore and her dragon has already succeeded in freeing a Water Dragoness,** _ **AÉ-welm**_ **, who offered to help Frodo and Sam.**

 **That was** _ **AÉ-welm**_ **, but and the other dragons… Will also support or simply will leave to** _ **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**_ **and leave the rest of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth fight alone against Sauron?**

 **On the other hand, the prophecy of Lenore's song and the interpretation of Lady Galadriel about Boromir apparently was correct, but… did he survive or, as sadly we know, he passed to the other world?**

 **And what about the other two hobbits? And Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli? Will Lenore and her dragon arrive in time Lenore and her dragon to help them?**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 17: Prisioners**_

The black dragon was running at all the speed that allowed him the trees of the forest, and moreover, because Lenore who was seized with all her strength as she may fall by a blow of branch in full face.

Although the Horn of Gondor no longer was listened, the cries of war, the shocks of the sword, and the shrieks of what were those who had attacked the _Fellowship_ , still were heard.

Lenore and his dragon were concerned, or rather, distressed. What would become of their friends?

Surely they had been attacked by surprise and Lenore thought that they would had fallen into a trap and therefore, Boromir had blown the Horn.

Fortunately, Frodo and Sam were safe, but… and the others? Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli knew defend themselves but Merry and Pippin hardly knew to wield a sword.

Nor is it that Lenore was a great swordsman, but she had in her favor that she shared her heart with a dragon.

Suddenly the black dragon stopped indecisive.

"What's going on, pal?" asked Lenore

The dragon snorted while her eyes became like those of the dragon, just as when they spoke the two mentally.

Lenore paled.

"Are you sure?" she asked

The dragon snorted again and softly roared.

"Oh no!"

Lenore got off the dragon, and what she said astonished him:

"Go, run and help Aragorn and the others. I will take care of Merry and Pippin"

The dragon didn't move, on the contrary, he snorted and softly roared.

"No, pal, so it has to be. If I am with the others I will only going to be nuisance because I hardly know to wield a sword"

The dragon pointed out to her the bow and the quiver full of arrows that Legolas had given her.

"You know that I am even worse in the bow than with the sword, pal"

She paused.

"Go and help them, because they will need much more to you than to me. Go and save them because I wouldn't bear that any of them died" _"I wouldn't bear that Aragorn or Legolas died, especially Legolas"_ she thought involuntarily "I'll manage to save Merry and Pippin, on the other hand, I am not stupid… I mean, not for nothing I share my heart with a Black Dragon, don't you think?

The dragon snorted, but finally, he licked her chick and ran away in the direction of where it was heard the clash of swords, the war-cries and the shrieks of whatever had attacked the _Fellowship_.

* * *

Merry and Pippin were hidden in the bushes.

The had gone, courageously but also foolishly, to help the others and to save his friend Frodo.

However, soon the orcs, those monsters detestable, horrible, appalling in physical and smell, wicked, cruel, with nothing of morality and accustomed to the worst atrocities, had promptly defeated them and only by a true miracle is that they had managed to escape.

The problem was that the orcs, as well as in their behavior were like wild beasts, so too were in their senses and possessed a smell that any predator would like to have.

And that was not the worst of the matters, Saruman had commanded that they bring to the hobbits to Isengard for torture at his whim, to get all the information he needed to finally, kill them. Therefore, the orcs knew perfectly well what and who sought.

Also, they had orders to carry prisoner Lenore and her dragon.

If the hobbits were extremely important for Saruman, Lenore was much more since the evil wizard knew that this shared her heart with a dragon, and which was much more valuable yet: a Black Dragon.

Because he knew that in all Middle-Earth no longer were Black, because he knew that they were very smart and powerful dragons and because he wanted to have another one in his collection.

Or at least that had ever said Gandalf and Lady Galadriel: that Saruman had a Black Dragon.

The importance that had Lenore and her dragon was so great, that only exceeded Frodo by the fact that he was the bearer of the One Ring.

So, the orcs knew who they should kill and to whom they should forgive and carry prisoner to Isengard, and preferably in the best of the shapes since Saruman wanted to enjoy torturing them for a long time.

"Get out, little hobbits. We know you are here" said an orc with nasal twang and who was checking the bushes along with another partner.

"What do we do, Pip?" asked Merry in very soft voice "we must reach the river"

"The river is very far away" replied Pippin "and perhaps they have already reached it"

"It was very bad your idea to come to fight against these monsters. We are hobbits, not warriors"

"It is true, but we came to assist Frodo and that is why we learned to fight with sword"

"We know nothing and…"

A hand clogged up both their mouth and in this way stifling the cry of fright of both hobbits.

"Lenore?!" said both astonished, once she released them

"Hello, hobbits guys. What's up?" she answered trying to be easy because she had seen the orcs and the simple fact of seeing their horrible face (if is that face you could name), had scared her.

"How did you get here?" asked Merry

"And your dragon?" asked Pippin

"He went to assist the others"

"And Frodo and Sam?" asked both hobbits to torque

"Don't worry, they are entirely safe"

"But…"

"But now we have to look to us to be safe" cut him Lenore

"This is not going to be so easy" said Pippin "they have very good smell"

"Better than a dog" added Merry

Lenore frowned incredulous, but soon she found out that it was true because at that time an orc said to the other while smelling the air:

"Do you smell it?"

The other smelled also the air.

"Yes, there is one more thing that hides here" he replied

"Is a woman" said the first after a few moments of continue smelling

The other orc turned vividly and gave a nudge to his partner.

"The woman who shares her heart with the Black Dragon!"

"Runs and notify to the others. If the dragon is here we will need to be all here for defeating it"

The second orc ran at full speed while the first said coming ever closer toward the bushes where the hobbits and Lenore were hiding:

"We already know that you are here woman. Get out so we know you"

Merry and Pippin looked at Lenore aghast.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" they asked

And probably Lenore had asked the same question, if not because she had gone to save the hobbits and getting in panic too would not work in anything.

She heard for a moment with attention.

The sound of battle was still listened with great roar. Surely they were a big group of those monsters who had attacked her friends, so big that neither with the help of her dragon could overcome them.

She would not expect assistance nor of her dragon nor of the others.

"Rats!" she muttered upset "ok, this is what we are going to do. I am going to show myself because, per them, they want to know me then, so be it. While you run as if a legion of demons pursuit you" _"That, considering it with calm, it is true"_ she thought

"A what?" asked Pippin

"That does not matter, Pip!" cut him Merry "she means that we run as fast as we can"

"Ah! But, what about you, Lenore?"

"Well… I'll show myself but in a way, that I can escape. I will go after you, don't worry about me, ok?"

"But what if…" tried to say the hobbits

"But nothing" cut them Lenore "ready? One, two and the… three!"

Lenore stood up at the time that she jump and fussed her arms.

"Hey you, which smells like rotten corpse!"

The orc turned to her.

"Yes, you, tiny orc. You said that you want to meet me? Then, first catch me!

The orc to hear call _tiny orc_ , something very contemptuous since it was something as well as tell a man that his masculinity is doubtful, ran after her.

Before running out as fast as her legs allowed her, Lenore made a gesture to the hobbits to flee.

Just the orc went through the bushes, where were the hobbits hidden, without having seen them, when Merry and Pippin ran toward the opposite side.

Once she saw that they walked away, Lenore felt relieved in part because the hobbits were safe, but at the same time she felt anguished because now she had to flee from an orc that persecuted her shouting threats as a madman.

* * *

Lenore ran, ran and ran as fast as her legs allowed her, however, for more than she was in a hurry the orc continued gaining ground.

" _Definitely, these guys are as race horses. Bolt is nothing in comparison with these guys!"_ she thought while fleeing to full speed.

The orc kept coming increasingly to her.

"You'll see whore! I will show you what can do this _tiny orc_!" shouted that monster

It was surprising that he was very near to reach her because Lenore shared her heart with a dragon that, although it was not an Earth Dragon nor was a turtle.

There came a moment in which she was in such trouble that she thought that perhaps it had not been very wise make that orc so mad.

If only her friends were there!

If only Gimli had appeared with his big axe! If only Boromir or Aragorn had appeared wielding their swords! If only Legolas was no longer in front of her, but was in view so he killed with a simple shooting at that miserable orc! If only…!

 _"That's it! That is! The bow that gave me Legolas!"_ she thought

While ran, she took an arrow from the quiver and armed the bow as recalled that the elf had taught her.

Yes, she was a disaster in the bow, but she hadn't missed to the _jewel_ of the Water Dragoness who she had saved, then not all was lost.

She suddenly stopped, returned and had little time to aim and shoot.

The Fortune seemed to be on her side since she reached to injure the orc in the left clavicle, but that would not have been enough if not because suddenly two small swords appeared at the back of the wounded and pierced him by the back again and again.

And before the astonished eyes of Lenore, the orc fell dead at the feet of… Merry and Pippin.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to flee?!" she told them angrily

"At least we saved your life!" replied Merry

"And made use of our weapons, we are no longer useless!" added Pippin

"Great God!" muttered annoyed Lenore "okay, let's go"

And were due to go the three when a nasal twang but furious made them turn vividly.

" Accursed!"

Not well they turned when the orc that had come just to see fall to one of their own before the swords of a couple of hobbits, attacked Merry, Pippin and Lenore.

This one, to see that the orc attacked them, managed to push to the hobbits and received her the impact that the left her in the ground and dizzy.

But the dizziness soon gave way to a sharp pain in the head to which immediately followed by another and another.

It was the orc who punched her in the face.

"Witch! Whore! Accursed!" shouted the orc while beaten her without Lenore could even try to defend herself.

Fortunately, this isn't continued more than by four hits because, not well recovered Merry and Pippin the fall when both attacked the monster that was beating their friend, and with their swords began to pierce him.

Unfortunately, the Fortune felt that it was better to go to another place and happened that the orc turned against the hobbits and with a single and powerful blow threw and dragged them.

The blow made a wound on the forehead to Pippin and made the two hobbits release their small swords.

However, Lenore was not idle, to see what had happened she attacked the orc from behind.

By the onslaught, she had released her bow and all arrows had fallen from the quiver but she wasn't disarmed yet, not… she still had the dagger that Lady Galadriel had given her and with that was precisely that she perched up the orc and began to stab him in the neck.

The orc released to the hobbits and turned against Lenore who fell aback and had little time roll over to prevent the blow that had given the orc into the ground.

The monster, though wounded of death, went after her and he was going to give a blow that will surely have killed her when an arrow threw him.

"Legolas!" muttered Lenore

Unfortunately, it was not the elf! Was the leader of one of the flocks of the orcs who had attacked the _Fellowship_.

"Stupid! Don't you know that the boss requested to take them in good condition to Isengard?!" shouted at him while the wounded drowned in his own blood

"You must be the woman who shares her heart with a Black Dragon" he said "and you, two of the four hobbits" added to see Merry and Pippin who were terrified.

At that time an orc came running.

"What there is with the others?" asked the leader

"They still have managed to stop them, but it will not be for a long time"

"Lift and tie them! To Isengard!" ordered the leader

And all the battalion of orcs left at high speed taking to Merry, Pippin and Lenore prisoners with their hands and feet tied, and each loaded by an orc as if they were a sack of flour.

 _"Excellent rescue plan Lenore!"_ thought ironic and annoyed the young woman

* * *

Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were not cope with the huge number of orcs.

Aragorn and Legolas had gone to look for Frodo and Boromir, both concerned of what could have happened because both knew the prophecy of Lady Galadriel and Lenore's song.

"It would be better that we go for two different paths" had told Aragorn to the elf

Legolas was following a trail that, although it was not of Boromir, it was alarming because it seemed to be of orcs

Suddenly he heard the Horn of Gondor and within a few seconds he saw Gimli run ready with his axe.

"What is it? Where is the hobbit?" he asked

The Horn sounded again while Legolas heard the cry of the forest: _Orcs!_

"What, what is it, lad?" asked the dwarf to see that Legolas paled

"Orcs!"

Gimli cursed between teeth.

"Then, let's go!" said with his axe ready

And both, elf and dwarf, headed toward where the sound of the Horn of Gondor was heard calling for help.

* * *

For when they arrived, they found that Aragorn fought right and left as well as Boromir, who although was shot to death, he didn't leave to wield his sword and kill orcs as much as possible.

Immediately dwarf and elf attacked, however, they couldn't defeat them it seemed that several battalions or even that a whole regiment attacked.

For more than the three fought, because Boromir had finished by succumbing, they went back each time more and were being surrounded.

 _"If the Válar do not have mercy on us, we are lost and with us also Middle-Earth,"_ thought anguished Aragorn

However, apparently, the Válar had mercy on them because at that time appeared as a divine and providential help… the dragon of Lenore.

Immediately it was noticed the difference because the dragon with fire, blows with his claws and with his tail and, even with blows with his wings, began to turn back them and to kill by tens to orcs.

"My friend, in excellent time reaches us your help" Aragorn told him at a time when that was at his side "have you seen Frodo?"

The dragon nodded but made a gesture that not to worry and continued fighting on the side of the Ranger who smiled. This was the second time that were in a similar battle and the dragon was a huge help.

Decidedly that Black Dragon was a dragon out of series.

But if Aragorn was relieved to see the dragon, Legolas felt anxious.

Lenore was always on the side of his dragon and the dragon was alone, so… where was Lenore? Was she safe? And if she was captured by those monsters?

At a time when Legolas was near the dragon asked him:

"Where is Lenore?"

The dragon made a gesture that not to worry, however, the dragon himself was very far from not be worried because he knew that Lenore had gone to rescue Merry and Pippin.

But telling to Legolas what was she doing at that time, was not going to help at all, on the contrary, it would distract him and the dragon perfectly knew how much that would affect Lenore the death of the elf.

The four were still fighting without resting for a moment when, suddenly, the dragon, who was going to spit fire to a group of orcs, stopped in suspense while in his eyes reading the terror.

It was this terror so deep that he didn't even realized that the orcs that he was to kill with fire, they were going to shoot a mortal arrow, but Aragorn saw this and, with a powerful effort he threw a spear that had the hand of a dead orc, and in this way stopped a catastrophe.

In the same way did Gimli to save the life of Legolas who, at the same time that the dragon, had paled and with terror portrayed in his face had stopped at the time of assembling his bow.

An orc from behind was going to pierce him with his sword when an axe fell on the head. It had been Gimli, the dwarf, who had saved an elf named Legolas.

"Pay attention, lad!" told him while shaking his shoulders

Legolas shook his head.

"Lenore!" said "is in danger!"

Gimli murmured something between teeth.

"The lassie is in danger!" shouted at Aragorn who had already realized it by the reaction of the dragon

The Ranger looked around. Wherever he turned, they were surrounded, it was impossible to go to the rescue of the young woman.

Only the dragon would have been able to go, and even that was dangerous because it could be shoot by an arrow and the weapons of the orcs were always poisoned.

And who knows what would happen to Lenore if her dragon was poisoned or, worse still, dead?

"We must hurry and try to open a gap!" he cried out

But it seemed that the orcs knew what were doing their fellows because more vigorously attacked to the four, without giving them a truce so that they were impossible to go to the aid of Lenore.

* * *

"I found something!"

After closing the eyes of Boromir; Legolas, Gimli, the Black Dragon and Aragorn had been in search of Lenore, Merry and Pippin.

"What did you find, Gimli?" asked Aragorn while came running followed by Legolas

"A bow and all these arrows. It seems to me that they are of those that use the elves" said Gimli at the time he gave an arrow to Aragorn

Aragorn lifted the bow and took the arrow that gave him Gimli.

"Legolas, this is not your old bow?" asked

The elf didn't even respond. He snatched both things to his friend, checked and, after this, he embraced with force while seeing around him anguished, trying to find a track that showed them what had happened to his beloved and great friend.

 _"My friend…"_ began to tell Aragorn in elvish while he placed a hand on the shoulder.

But could not complete because Legolas ran toward a shining object that had found the Black Dragon and, who at that time, roared to give notice.

Aragorn and Gimli went after the elf who had already arrived at the side of the dragon and had paled more, if that was possible.

"A dagger?" said confused Gimli

"It must be a gift of Lady Galadriel" said Aragorn "and I imagine that you gave her your old bow with its arrows"

Legolas just nodded. It seemed to him to be a horrific nightmare.

The dragon snorted and growled while watching the dagger

"What is it, my friend?" asked Aragorn

"The dagger is soiled with blood," said Gimli

"Lenore?" could hardly murmur the elf

"No" replied after a moment Aragorn "this seems to me more to the blood of an orc"

 _"How can you be so sure?"_ asked whispering Legolas in elvish

"I think you should believe him, lad" said at that time Gimli who, although he had not understood a single syllable, he had imagined what was thinking the elf.

Legolas, Aragorn and the dragon turned and saw that Gimli had headed toward a huge mass.

When approaching, they saw that was an orc pierced with an arrow in the neck but that also had several wounds made with a dagger.

"The lassie defended well" said Gimli with a slight smile "and it seems that the little hobbits also knew to resist" added while pointing out small swords that were stained with blood.

"But, to whom they injured?" asked Legolas

In that moment, they heard a soft roar. It was the Black Dragon who had called.

When they get to the side of him, saw the corpse of another orc which had several wounds of sword, several of them fatal, and an arrow in the left clavicle.

The elf, despite the terrible anguish he felt, could not less than smile at the imagine Lenore firing that arrow with his old bow.

It had been a good shot, only a few centimeters to the right and gave him in the neck.

"It is obvious that they resisted" said Aragorn once they had left the corpse of Boromir in the river "as well as it is obvious that they are alive and were taken prisoners"

"And where they would be and for what?" asked Gimli

"To Isengard, there is Saruman. They took them for torturing and get information and then kill them"

On hearing this, the dragon growled threatening while in his eyes shone a dangerous light. While Legolas grabbed his bow and his face darkened.

"So, we must hurry and save them before they reach Isengard" added Aragorn concerned to see the reaction of his two friends "take exclusively what is necessary, we are going to hunt some orcs"

On hearing this, the dragon opened wings ready to raise the flight, but Aragorn managed him to stop before taking off.

"No, my friend, standby" told him

The dragon turned toward him and growled while his eyes saw him threatening.

Aragorn felt a shiver ran through his back because at that time he saw in his friend the nature of a furious dragon and willing to kill and butchering without mercy.

However, he didn't move back.

He knew that this Black Dragon shared his heart with a woman who, even being furious, never would behave that way, as well as that the dragon was his friend and not for nothing, had full confidence in him.

"Wait, my friend" told him with voice reassuring "remember that the dragons are under the influence of a spell of Saruman and therefore they will attack you. Remember that Lenore herself said that a Light Dragon could see you and attack you, and that is the last thing that we want"

"But do not understand that in this way we would go faster?" said at that time Legolas heading toward Aragorn and the dragon, but Gimli stopped.

"No, lad, listen to the reasons of Aragorn. If a Light Dragon sees and attacks the Black Dragon, it also will attack us and we will not be able to save nor to the hobbits nor to Lenore"

The elf, as much as he hated to admit it, had to accept that the dwarf was right, so he stopped.

"Please, my friend, I beg you as a special favor" said Aragorn to the dragon

The Black Dragon was still threatening a few moments, but after snorted and calmed down.

Aragorn smiled at him and gently patted his head.

"Come, let's go, we must hurry if we want to…!"

A gasp of surprise stopped him.

It was that the dragon had taken him of the clothing as if he were a puppy and had sat on his back, and before that Gimli or Legolas recovered from their astonishment, the dragon already had taken to each one and had sat on his spine.

"There is no doubt that you are full of surprises, my friend" said Aragorn once recovered from astonishment "let's go hunting!"

The dragon snorted and ran leading to a man, an elf and a dwarf in his spine.

* * *

Lenore felt sore all over the body, but mainly in the head.

Although the punched the orc had not been too much, they had been very strong and felt her entire face bruised and swollen.

 _"If my pal saw me in this state, I do not want to imagine what he would do to all these orcs"_ she thought _"there is no doubt that what Legolas said is truth: the orcs are like wild beasts"_

It didn't help that she was tied up in the hands and feet and that an orc had carried her on his shoulder as if she were a sack of flour.

The wobble she felt at every stride of the rapid progress of the orc (since the battalion was running at full speed) made her feel dizzy and even with an urge to vomit after five days of a gear without stopping.

Merry and Pippin was not feeling better, mainly Pippin who had a large wound on the forehead.

Although they had not received punches, the onslaught of the orc had not been pleasant and delicate, but on the contrary, and had left them with the entire body sore.

"Where do you think they carry us, Lenore?" asked Merry in a soft voice because Pippin felt so weak from loss of blood that did not even want to talk.

"No idea, I am new in this realm, remember?"

"If so much doubt you have, I'll tell you that we are going to Isengard" replied the orc carrying Lenore

"Isengard? What is that?" asked Merry

"Is the place where lives the most powerful wizard of all Middle-Earth: Saruman"

"Saruman!" muttered Lenore while a menacing light shone in her green emerald eyes.

"I thought it was Gandalf" said weakly Pippin

The orcs who were near laughed with horrible laughter.

"Gandalf? That is just an old defenseless" said the one carrying Merry

" And why want to us Saruman? Because as far as I know, that madman wants the One Ring and we don't have it" said Lenore

The orc that carried her grabbed of the hair and shouted her while spitting in the face and a threatening voice:

"The boss is not crazy! Learn to speak as it should be, whore!"

Lenore had arcades by the horrific stench of the breath of the orc and that made the orcs who carried to the hobbits, the one that led to Lenore and another couple there nearby accorded with horrible laughter.

"What is it?" a voice was heard

Everybody turned. It was the captain of the battalion which had approached.

"Nothing captain, only I was showing this bitch manners" replied the leading to Lenore

"You want to finish as those two idiots in the forest?" asked threatening

"No, Captain" said the orc lowering the gaze, but furious and humiliated

"And you witch, it is better for you to close the mouth if you want to continue living" he added

"I thought that Saruman wanted us alive"

"Don't push your luck, bitch"

"I don't" said Lenore pretending to be offended "that's what I was told by your orcs, I only repeat what they told me. If someone is lying or pushing the luck, they are and yourself due you want to kill me"

The captain of the orcs approached her threatening and was going to give her a punch in the face, but was contained. He had killed the orcs who had hurt the prisoners by fear to Saruman, he would not commit the same mistake.

"Seriously are you so afraid to that Saruman?" asked Lenore to see that he did nothing "because he must be very powerful and the whole thing to fear him guys as you"

"Certainly is powerful, slut, and if you want to long a little more your miserable life, you will shut up your mouth" replied the captain of the orcs

"Wow! Then he must be, because for guys, as you, fear him is because certainly, he has no equal" said Lenore with intention "I mean, you, the orcs, are known to be cruel warriors, bloodthirsty, evil, but, above all, powerful"

The orcs, although running, listened intently to the young woman and were passing the voice to each other so that the entire battalion was learned.

"It is true, we are very powerful" said the one that was carrying Merry

Were heard several _"yes"_ that supported him.

"Keep quiet idiots. This witch wants to put a spell on you with her words!" shouted the captain

"Is not truth. I do not know here in Middle-Earth, but in my realm, the orcs are very feared and all recognize them as powerful in addition that they do not give account to anyone and do them better seems"

Lenore saw the orcs who seemed impressed, even the captain.

"Not even the wizards or kings, nobody command them more than themselves" added

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. That sounded so crazy.

"I did not know that there were orcs in your realm" said Merry

Lenore paled, but immediately calmed down because Pippin said:

"You have a bad memory, Merry! Do not you remember that she has told us several stories about how orcs destroyed cities and, and, and killed and tortured many?"

The hobbit fell in the account of the plan of Lenore.

"It is true! You know? You could tell you one of those stories" he said

The orcs were very interested and several approval comments were heard that supported the motion of the hobbit.

"Yes, you could tell us about some of those stories where they take cities and kill… kill… kill…" said Pippin

"Children and throw them by the wall? And pregnant women are opened of the womb and take out the baby from the womb? And kill the king hanging him and after that dismember him? And to his wife, they rape her to death as well as the wife of prince? And use more cunning that force and therefore destroy the city considered impenetrable?" ended Lenore with a smile

The hobbits were shaken of disgust and horror, but nodded.

"That is perfect" said with shaky voice

All the orcs began to order her to tell that story, but the captain quieted them.

"Nothing of stories! Do not see that what they want is to distract us to flee? And what will we tell to the boss?"

But the damage was done and the orcs were so excited by a story where the people of their race were the protagonists, ignoring the orders of the captain, they continued commanding her to tell that story.

"I can't" said Lenore pretending frustration "you're running and I cannot concentrate, in addition to this, the captain banned it"

To make things worse, Merry and Pippin humored Lenore and asked for stories and complained of such cruelty before orcs as workers who are not given anything.

Finally reached the time in which they spoke of a riot and tied to the captain or, if necessary, to kill him and that the battalion was stopped by that night to listen to that story promised to be fantastic.

Knowing this, the captain accepted both by fear as because he was also interested in, so that once the night fell, they stopped and camped.

To prevent any attempt to escape, sat down to the hobbits well tied his hands and feet, and Lenore although was not tied as Merry and Pippin, she was with a rope tied to her waist and the rope was well seized by the captain.

While the orcs prepared the camp, Lenore managed to flee and get closer to the hobbits.

"It is an excellent plan, Lenore, but how are we going to flee?" asked Pippin

"You're going to flee first" she told them "take this, I managed to take it away the orc which led me on the shoulder"

And she gave them a knife.

Merry took it and immediately hid it under his clothes.

"What are we going to do, Lenore?" asked

"Look, as I am going to be standing in the middle of all of them, I will be able to see what is doing each one. Stay tuned because when I make this signal, you'll flee toward that forest"

"And you?"

"I'll be fine, and I'll reach you there because surely they'll go into the forest. I do not think that dare to go to Isengard without you"

"Are you sure? Because the last time that you said and we were caught" said Pippin

Lenore murmured something that to the hobbits seemed a series of phrases of anger, but in the end, she calmed down.

"Only because you are injured I don't slap you, Pippin" she said "if I remember correctly it was because of you that I was caught. I told you to flee as if a legion of demons were pursuing you, and what did you do? You came back! So now please, don't screw up and flee to the forest. Agree?"

"Agree" responded to hobbits

"Ready" said Lenore going away quickly from them because at that time the captain became.

After a while, all the orcs of the battalion were sitting as if it were a show and Lenore in the front near a campfire while the hobbits were up to back.

"Begins, woman!" ordered her the captain when he saw everything ready

"Calm down, calm down" said Lenore in soothing tones while simulated preparing for a great show.

She clarified her throat and began to speak in clear and high voice:

"Sing, Goddess, the Orc' rage!"

 **Seems the orcs also like bloody and macabre stories, we will see what happens after this tale in the next chapter.**

 **The hobbits also proved to be courageous and make good team to save Lenore, who in turn isn't as foolproof as it seemed.**

 **Will escape the hobbits and Lenore? What about the Black Dragon, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli? Will they arrive on time?**

 **Thank you for reading this story and your reviews are welcome.**


	18. He talks!

**Hi there!**

 **Before anything else, I would like to thank all the readers of this story. You are the reason that I am writing.**

 **Sadly, Lenore and the two hobbits were made prisoners without that neither the dragon, Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli could go to their aid.**

 **It was also noted that the members of the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **have gradually been changing their way of thinking and acting, mainly in Gimli who, being a dwarf, he saved the life of an elf.**

 **The Black Dragon has shown that he also, when he gets furious, can be very dangerous; as well as Aragorn who has demonstrated that he can keep a cool head and clear mind to make the best decisions.**

 **While Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Black Dragon go to the rescue of their friends, seems to be that Lenore had a crazy idea.**

 **It was also noted that Lenore and the two hobbits make good team.**

 **I would like to add to those who do not know it, the first line that begins Lenore her story, is the first verse of the** _ **Iliad**_ **.**

 **Will their friends be able to save them? Or will they end in Isengard? Or the plan of Lenore will work and she and the hobbits will flee by their own means? What will think the orcs of the "great history" that will tell Lenore?**

 **By the way, in this chapter you will know and even happen something that nobody in Middle-Earth for millennia had seen, and to be exact in Middle-Earth only Lady Galadriel knows, a skill of dragons.**

 **Let us see what happens and what is this ability… here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 18: He talks?!**_

"Sing, Goddess, the Orc' rage!" said Lenore with clear voice

All the orcs waited avidly every word that the prisoner would tell. It seemed that the macabre story was not going to be a simple tale, but that was going to be an epic, an epic poem which celebrated much more the exploits of the orcs.

Why was so important? Because one of the objectives of an epic poem or an epic was to relate in a heroic manner the feats of a hero who by the achievements was more important and therefore deserved to be remembered forever in an epic poem.

In few words, in Lenore's realm the orcs were so important and feared that had been made and epic poems and epics on their raids and cruelties.

Lenore knew only a few verses of the _Iliad_ , but she knew well the history. On the other hand, she knew other of whom knew many verses, and even complete as the _Beowulf_.

She was describing the atrocities of the Orc protagonist based on the character of Grendel when she made the agreed signal to the two hobbits.

"I did not know that Lenore knew and tell so horrible stories" said in a soft voice Pippin to his friend

"Neither I that there would be orcs in her realm" replied Merry "hopefully soon this will end and we can flee because, I do not think withstand more with this…"

"Look, watch!" Pippin cut him while giving a nudge "there is the signal! We must hurry up so we can save her"

Merry pulled out the knife carefully so that nobody ever saw him and began to cut the ropes that tied the hands of Pippin.

"Hurry, hurry up, hurry up!" was stretching the hobbit

"Is not so easy" replied Merry annoyed "I have my hands tied"

"Well, hurry because it seems that the captain of the orcs has already noticed that she is agree it and us"

And it was true because despite that the descriptions of Lenore were as to bring them to an end to the hobbits and, surely, disgust to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and even to the Black Dragon; the captain of the orcs was not stupid and had never relied on her so that although he was paying attention to the history, also watched all her movements both by lust as to avoid a possible flight.

"… He tore him apart, pulled out his bowels, sucked on his body fluids, gloating in the blood of the warrior…" said Lenore when a beery voice cut her.

"Eh slut! What do you think you are doing?!"

Everybody turned. It was the captain of the orcs.

"Duh! Telling the story that I promised and that YOU accepted that I tell your battalion" replied Lenore pretending be offended and emphasazing the pronoun _you_

The captain of the orcs rose enraged because the young woman rebelled before his battalion.

He pulled the rope that was tied around her waist, violently making her drop to her knees, approached her and lifted her from the hair.

Lenore screamed in pain when she felt the strong jolt.

"Do you think I am blind, whore?!" shouted at her in the face while he lifted her from the hair "you agree with the two hobbits to flee! But guess what…?"

He pulled up her hair to zoom in to a few centimeters of his ugly face.

"You won't be able, neither you nor those damned hobbits!"

And once that said the last word, gave a strong slap which threw her.

He turned to the rest of the battalion which had seen everything astonished and shouted:

"What are you doing, stupids?! Where are the hobbits?!"

The two orcs who were in charge of watch them, turned to only see the strings cut by a knife.

To see this, the captain of the orcs roared infuriated and, again, grabbed the hair to Lenore.

"Where are they, witch?!" shouted

By response, Lenore spat in the face which made the return to give a slap and, this time, a kick that took the air and make her roll a couple of meters.

Only because Lenore shared her heart with a dragon is that she had no more than bruises, because any other women in her case had been the broken ribs and a couple of teeth less without mentioning that would be bleeding from the scalp.

However, the knocks do hurt horribly and the bruises weren't small.

The captain was already going back to grab her hair, when two voices made to all flip. Were Merry and Pippin who shouted and waved their arms to draw attention.

"Hey, here we are fool orc!"

"Flee!" shouted Lenore rising with difficulty

"You shut up, whore!" shouted the captain slapping and kicking her again.

Lenore fell wailing in pain.

"What are you waiting, idiots?!" shouted the captain to the orcs, who up to that time had been astonished and, fools.

All the battalion quickly rose and went to go after the hobbits when they heard a whistling noise and an arrow was to nail in the forehead of the captain of the orcs.

To see this, all were flabbergasted.

"Legolas!" could hardly murmur Lenore

Not, had not been Legolas nor any of their friends.

It had been a tall man who couldn't been seen his face for the helmet that had on the head, but who for the armor and the weapons it could be inferred that he was of the nobility.

The astonishment of all did not last more than a few seconds because in a blink all the battalion of orcs was surrounded by a battalion of men of at least 1000 soldiers, all mounted on horseback.

Lenore barely stood up with difficulty.

"Flee, run!" she shouted again to her friends "I'll reach you later!"

Merry and Pippin were undecided, they did not want to abandon their friend who was not in very good condition. However, they were forced to flee because at that time the battle began in all its apogee and because it was impossible for them to get closer to her, and so they fled to the forest immediately to all run.

Once Lenore saw the hobbits safe, dropped for two reasons.

The first of these is that it was too dangerous to be standing as the arrows whistled by all sides and, secondly, because she was so sore by the blows that she preferred to be lying, although for just a moment.

* * *

The Black Dragon ran at full speed in the open field, carrying in his spine to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

They had already left the forest, and now the Black Dragon could run at full speed without the danger that any of his friends to fall by a blow to the face with a branch.

During several days, they had been in continuous journey, without stopping for a moment more than exclusively to eat, and that is because it was essential both to Aragorn as to Gimli, as well as a break to Legolas and the Black Dragon.

At the beginning both the elf as the dragon had not wanted to stop even for a single moment, but both the dwarf as the Ranger had reasoned with them and had made them to see that it was necessary that from time to time make a high.

"My friends, if we continue in this way certainly we will achieve more quickly our goal, but also when we find those orcs we will not be able to face them as we will be very weak" Aragorn had told them

Nor the Black Dragon nor the elf had responded to, they were upset by the words of the Ranger.

"The lad is right" had added Gimli "the orcs will not free to Lenore and to the hobbits without fight, since they are very important. If we are weak we will end up like them: prisoners. And then, who is going to save us?"

Finally, both the Black Dragon as Legolas had accepted but this did not preclude that both were all the time grumpy and upset. Especially, when the Black Dragon felt he was beaten, although in real, was to Lenore who was beaten.

The Black Dragon and the elf swore to themselves that all the orcs who are found, they would be killed without mercy; as well as the Ranger and the dwarf to see the suffering of their friends.

It was a fact that the group of people of different races who had joined only for saving Middle-Earth and because it affected to everyone, had completed in to become truly what the name said: _Fellowship_.

* * *

Lenore would not have been able to say how much time had lasted the battle as she had been semi unconscious and only had heard everything very distant as if it had been a dream.

What made her return herself was the feeling that some arms carried her and that although with delicacy, by the beatings all over the body ached by the simple touch.

The fact that her face was wet by someone, made her open the eyes and found that she was sitting in the grass, far from the site of the battle, although a nauseous odor came to her nose.

A man with a helmet and a fine armor was squatting in front of her. Lenore recognized in that man who had fired the arrow that had ended with the life of her tormentor.

"My lady" said that man with modulated voice, despite of his helmet "are you fine?"

Lenore did not respond. She was still dizzy and her mind wasn't clear enough to be able to respond.

"My lady, do you hear me?" asked again that man

"She was hit several times by that orc" said another man who was standing beside the first one

The man with the helmet took with great delicacy on the chin of Lenore and made her to move the head very gently to better see the bruising.

Definitely, that orc had beaten her horribly.

She had inflamed the whole face, the right eye was barely open, had the lip cut in several parts, the nose inflamed mainly in the septum, the cheeks had the marks of the slaps and her neck had green spots and lodgings that highlighted in her white skin.

Her long and black hair disheveled and her emerald green eyes clouded by a cloud of dizziness.

When the man touched her chin, though very softly made Lenore gasp.

"Sorry, my lady"

"These disgraced animals brutally beat her" said the man who was standing up "it is a miracle that she's alive"

"Yes, it is a miracle" said a soft female voice, so soft and weak that sounded more like a sigh.

Both men turned vividly and saw that Lenore was looking at them with aching gesture, but was already almost completely aware.

"It is alright, my lady, now you are safe with us" said the man squatting

"Who are you?" asked after a few moments

The man took off his helmet.

He was a man of pale face, reddish brown hair to shoulders, dark eyes and manly features

"My name is Éomer, my lady. What is yours?"

"I'm Lenore"

The two men were surprised. They had never heard that name, not even one similar.

"Where do you come from?"

Lenore looked at them without knowing how to respond. If she told them that she came from another realm insurance that they would be categorized as crazy and that was what she least needed.

"Far away" she said

"What so far? What is the name of the place where you come from?"

Lenore decided to pretend she did not understand very well what was happening, after all the she had beaten that allowed that could pretend that she was still dizzy.

"I cannot… I don't remember…" she began to say

"It is alright, my lady" replied Éomer "you went through a great danger, but is now safe with us. Can you stand up?"

Lenore nodded. It was necessary to go after the hobbits that will surely would be waiting in the forest.

With the help of both men she stood up and, although initially hesitated, could stand on her own.

"What's that horrible smell?" she asked

"Is the smell of burned flesh of the orcs" answered the other man

Lenore gasped while Éomer looked dryly to his partner.

"Did you burn to the orcs?!" asked terrified Lenore

"So is my lady" replied Éomer "but do not worry about the smell my lady, we will soon leave. We only have to bury two of my men"

"Two men? There were… there were battle?"

"So was, my lady" replied Éomer annoyed with his partner because now the young woman was apart from injured was also scared "but we will go soon. Come, I'll help you to mount on my horse"

But Lenore didn't move.

"Didn't you see two hobbits?" asked terrified

Éomer and the other man saw surprised to note the change in the young woman.

"Hobbits?" asked surprised Éomer because he had never heard before that word

"Yes, some people, some small men as a dwarf and with big feet!"

"No, my lady, we have not seen anyone"

"I have to go to the forest!" said Lenore trying to go back to the forest immediately but could not move more than a few steps before stumbling.

Fortunately, the companion of Éomer managed to catch her in his arms, but almost immediately he released her when he saw her eyes while gasped of surprise and fear.

"What happened? Be careful!" said Éomer helping Lenore

"Sir, stay away from her! Is… a witch!"

"What are you saying? The poor woman was beaten and by a miracle she survives and you call her witch?"

"Sir, see her eyes!"

Éomer turned toward Lenore who had paled, or at least that seemed to judge in the parts of her face where it was not bruised, and was looking down with gesture concerned.

He took her gently on the chin making her lift the gaze and, almost immediately released her, while he jumped back and unsheathed his sword.

"To me, men!" he shouted

All the warriors approached ready with their swords, surprised by the order of their master because they didn't see any enemy to the view.

"What is it, sir?" asked one of them

Éomer did not reply, made that all saw Lenore.

"See her eyes" told them

To see them, all retreated and immediately threatened her with their swords.

"Witch!"

"Accursed!"

"Traitor!"

These and many other insults they shouted.

But what they had seen both Éomer as their men to their behavior toward her had changed so suddenly?

At that time, the eyes of Lenore were almost identical to those of a… dragon. And perhaps the stories of people who shared heart with a dragon had been forgotten, but the erroneous notion that it was of the dragons and therefore of everything that was associated with them meant that all will hate and they feared as in a principle had happened with the _Fellowship of the Ring_.

"Who are you? Who are you really?" asked Éomer threatening with the sword in her throat

Lenore took a few moments to respond, she seemed to be completely absent from the reality because wasn't even blinking.

Finally, her eyes returned to normal, turned toward him and paled to see that the threatened to death with his sword.

"I told you, my name is Lenore" answered "no need to threaten, I haven't done no harm, have I?"

"Be careful how you speak, witch. It is true, you have not done harm yet, but you will soon do"

Lenore sighed annoyed.

"I will not do any harm. Why do you think that I want to hurt them?"

"You're a witch, you were in communication with a dragon"

Lenore opened the mouth stunned. How he knew that she was talking with her dragon by mental loop?

"Your eyes betrayed you, witch" added Éomer to see surprise in the face of her

 _"Great!"_ thought Lenore "listening…"

"No, listening to you, witch. I don't kill you only because you can be useful so, for your own sake, shut up and obey everything I order, otherwise my mercy may disappear" told Éomer with such a tone that surprised Lenore since the pleasant tone and well-modulated had given way to a totally threatening and that left no doubt that this would be the case.

Éomer made them a gesture to two of his men who bound to Lenore of hands and feet.

"Gag her" ordered

"Is not f…" Lenore began to protest, but a dirty rag was put into the mouth prevented her from complaining

She was mounted together with the man who had discovered her eyes, tied to the saddle to prevent her from falling or flee, and continued their lead.

 _"And so it is how I got into a worse trouble"_ thought Lenore ironically _"at least Merry and Pippin are safe… I hope"_

* * *

That night, Aragorn and even Legolas, had lost all traces of Lenore and the two hobbits.

It seemed impossible that a whole battalion of orcs suddenly left no trace, as if it had been swallowed up the earth.

It didn't matter how much the Ranger and the elf sought, they did not find any track that could lead them, which was very alarming because with every minute that passed, Lenore and the hobbits were increasingly near Isengard and Saruman.

"They have advanced fast enough that even with the assistance of the Black Dragon we can reach them" had said Aragorn concerned "however, I doubt that might be able to have already reached Isengard"

"Perhaps, they called dragons as reinforcements and they went flying" suggested Gimli

Aragorn, the Black Dragon and Legolas saw him horrified. It is not that the dwarf was of much help in tracking issues, but his comment was not devoid of reason and could in fact be completely real.

"No" said Legolas "not because the Black Dragon would have sensed them and he hasn't, right?" asked to the dragon who denied

"And then, what do we do?" asked Gimli while Legolas saw the Ranger.

Aragorn was thoughtful and concerned, he had not the slightest idea of what he should do. Definitely, in such cases was indispensable Gandalf.

Suddenly the dragon snorted and softly roared.

"What is it, my friend?" asked Aragorn "have you found a way to find them?"

The dragon nodded.

"What are you going to do, lad?" asked Gimli

The Black Dragon did not answer the question of the dwarf, only made them a sign to step back for a moment of him and closed his eyes.

"What he intends to do?" asked surprised Gimli

"He's talking with Lenore" suddenly said Legolas "in that way he will know where she is and if she is fine"

"And why he had not done so before?"

"Probably not to endanger her" said Aragorn "you know that in Middle-Earth, Dragons are hated. If they aware that Lenore shares her heart with a dragon, they could kill"

"Then, that's why she has not spoken with him?"

"Yes, in addition that could make him fall in a trap"

The dwarf stroked the beard, thoughtful.

"Interesting" he said

"Aye" replied Aragorn slightly smiling "our friend dragon is full of surprises"

In that moment, the dragon opened his eyes. In them it could read the concern.

"What is it?" asked Legolas

The Black Dragon softly roared.

The elf as much as he would like to understand him, did not yet have the ability that Aragorn had, so turned toward him to tell him what he had said on the dragon.

"Are they still prisoners of the orcs?" asked the Ranger

The dragon refused with the head.

"Have they fled?"

The dragon wrote on the ground with his tail a _2_.

"Only two of them were able to flee?"

The Black Dragon nodded.

"And who will have been?" asked Gimli "Lenore and a hobbit? Or the two hobbits? And if Lenore and a hobbit, which of the two hobbits?"

The Black Dragon put his tail to the height that would have a hobbit.

"The two hobbits fled?" asked Aragorn

The dragon nodded.

"And Lenore?" asked Legolas

The Black Dragon refused with the head, but later with its tail struck the ground imitating the trot of a horse.

"Is she with horses?" asked surprised Gimli

"With horsemen" corrected Aragorn

"But what type of horsemen?" asked Legolas "with the problem that exists with Sauron, not any would ride to crossbar field"

"It is true, not any" said Aragorn "but I know of an army that it would: the Rohirrim"

* * *

"Sir! A man about to us," said one of the warriors who went to the side of Éomer

"Yes I see" replied this "be ready, it can be an ambush. Hide the witch, among all so it does not see"

All warriors enlisted with their swords and the rider who led to Lenore, was passed among their companions, in such a way that it was impossible to identify him.

Lenore desired to ask what was what happened and why they had stopped, but with the cloth that had in her mouth could not even try to speak.

If only her dragon soon find her! She had told him roughly what had happened before cutting the communication by the threat of Éomer.

She looked forward to her friends to find her, because she felt that her forces were running out.

Fortunately, her body had healed little by little during the night, but would require that her dragon assist to heal if she wanted the horrible pain that ached her entire body would disappear.

The nocturnal cavalcade had not been of any aid, in fact, had made her feel worse and she felt the bones ground, as well as her head that wobbled and had an urge to vomit.

However, to hear the voice that was addressed to Éomer asking news about the region made rallying. It was the voice of Aragorn and surely was with him, Gimli, and her great friends: her dragon and Legolas.

But then was alarmed. If they were the four together, when Éomer and his army saw her friend dragon, they would attack and would not matter if Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli advocated by him. They wouldn't listen to them and, most likely, is that they attacked and killed them.

She wondered what would be of her dragon. Was he hidden? Or he had gone to look for her on the other hand?

She tried to get out of the chair or tied off, or spit out the cloth, but none of the three she could do.

"Stay still, witch" told her the rider at the time that the threatened her with a knife.

Meanwhile, the conversation between Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with Éomer was continuing.

There came a moment in which Éomer told Gimli:

"I don't cut off your head, dwarf, because you do not have it higher"

But in a blink, Legolas already had ready his bow with an arrow to threaten Éomer.

"You would die before your sword even fall" he said

The situation was becoming increasingly tense because a part of the army had surrounded the Ranger, the elf and the dwarf.

Suddenly was heard a roar that alarmed but at the same time made the heart of Lenore grinds to a halt because had recognized the roar of her dragon.

The entire army of Éomer, starting by himself, retreated and unsheathed their swords and prepared their shields, ready to attack that dragon.

"A Black Dragon!" said Éomer astonished "for at least 50 years that nobody sees one!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had not stepped back, but had paled. That looked like it was going to be a hell because all in Middle-Earth, except for the elves of Lothlórien and the _Fellowship_ , hated all kinds of dragon.

Already Éomer was going to give the order of battle, as Aragorn was going to try to stop his friend, now Gimli and Legolas were prepared to fight and to defend their friends, now Lenore was going to close her eyes to speak with her dragon when everybody stopped flabbergasted.

"You all do not know more than threaten to death and fight against each other! And you do not realize that the real enemy is this crazy wizard and his friend of the Eye of fire"

A single exclamation came out of the mouth of all the warriors, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"He talks?!"

The Black Dragon tilted his head surprised.

"Of course I am talking about!" said offended "you human beings and, in general, I have seen that also the elves, the dwarves and the hobbits believe they are the only ones to be able to speak, think and feel and among other things. It is sad indeed, because the only thing they show is a closed-mind"

Everybody kept watching the dragon astonished, even Lenore because a dragon never spoke in the language of other races unless it was essential, and even that was still very rare.

The Black Dragon looked them for a few moments.

He knew the reason why the unprecedented astonishment of all present and, to be honest, he rejoiced at this. They had realized that the dragons were not beasts or much less, that was something that had to be taught in that Middle-Earth.

"I know that my pal is with you" continued turning to Éomer who paled "and it seems to me that not by choice but rather because you have her prisoner. Where is she?"

"Pal?" asked Éomer

"Oh! Don't get the silly!" said the Black Dragon annoyed "you know perfectly well of whom am I talking about"

Éomer looked him dumbfounded. That dragon spoke very rare, up to be dragon.

"His pal is Lenore" explained Aragorn

"What are you referring to?" asked Éomer

"Where is my pal?" said the Black Dragon becoming opposite Éomer "I know she is here, I sense her. Tell me where is she, or will I need to find her by myself among your small and miserable army, human?"

All Rohirrim, starting with Éomer and even Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli trembled in fear.

Until that time he had spoken, although with the voice of the dragon his tune was quieter and their way of speaking rare; but the question that he had done and that, rather was threat, had a tune and his way of speaking that clearly remembered his nature of dragon.

Éomer measured his possibilities.

It was obvious that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were friends, or at least, known of the dragon and therefore they never would attack him.

Regarding his army, certainly they were nothing compared to a Black Dragon and he was aware, that's why he had threatened in such a manner as the Dragons never bluffed. Each time that they threatened, their threats were completely real world.

"Bring the prisoner" ordered without stop seeing the dragon

Immediately the rider who led to Lenore went ahead and in a matter of seconds, two men untied her and guided her to the front.

Éomer was going to speak to tell the dragon that was going to deliver to the prisoner when he saw that among the army, Lenore opened quickly step, ran toward the Black Dragon and embraced him with force while talking to him in a strange language.

The Black Dragon immediately covered her with his wings as a kind of hug and licked her cheek making her chuckle, much to the astonishment of all Rohirrim.

Suddenly the Black Dragon looked intently to Lenore and immediately turned toward Éomer.

"How you dare, human?!" told him with that voice threatening while heading toward him and a ball of fire was creating in his jaws "how you dare to raise your hand against a woman? Further, how you dare to raise your hand against a _**draca-déore**_?"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came running to try to stop the dragon, but he with his tail forced them to back up several meters. At that time, the Black Dragon showed the nature of those of his kind when they were angry.

"I have not done anything more than tied her" said Éomer while backing with his army

But the Black Dragon didn't hear him. He opened his jaws, ready to burn Éomer alive, but Lenore filed.

"No, wait!" she said in common language so that everyone understood "is truth, he did me no harm. The only thing he did was to tied me and gag me to prevent flee, but that was all. The bruises and bumps you see in my face and neck were made by the orcs, in specific the captain of the orcs that made me prisoner with Merry and Pippin. In fact, this was the human who killed the orc that was hitting me"

The dragon continued looking menacing to Éomer.

"Please" added Lenore while I watched him and her eyes became similar to those of the dragon

After a few moments, the Black Dragon left to threaten the Rohirrim while the eyes of Lenore returned to normal.

"How is it possible?" muttered Éomer to see this

"They share their heart" explained Aragorn approaching a time he saw that the situation has ameliorated

"Impossible!"

"I also thought so but it is the truth"

There was a silence in which the Black Dragon protected with a wing to Lenore while Legolas and Gimli came to protect both, and Aragorn approached Éomer who was still astonished.

"Lenore just have said that you have saved her from the captain of the captain of the orcs" told him

"As it is" replied Éomer at the end turning to Aragorn

"What was the orcs?"

"We kill them"

"To all?"

"To all. None more than this woman who has passed out and in the middle of the corpses"

"By chance, didn't you see to two hobbits?" asked Aragorn pale to hear this response

"Hobbits?" repeated Éomer surprised "also this woman…"

"This woman has a name" cut him the dragon "her name is Lenore"

Everybody turned around.

For a moment, Aragorn thought to try to calm his friend dragon, but after that he considered with calm. No, it was not appropriate because the Black Dragon was resentful of what had happened to Lenore.

"Also this woman, Lenore, asked the same thing" replied after a moment

"So you didn't see to anyone?" asked again Aragorn increasingly pale

Éomer denied.

"Sorry" replied sadly since he had realized the importance that had those… _hobbits_ "we didn't leave one alive. But, if you want to know with certainty how was the place, may go toward beyond" and noted a slight smoke column "we burn to all" added

On hearing this, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore, Aragorn and, to the astonishment of the Rohirrim and especially Éomer, the dragon roared with sadness and it could even be said with anguish.

That action showed him that the dragons, or at least that Black Dragon, were not simple wild beasts, but also had feelings and were involved in other creatures not as food but it could be said that… as friends.

"Thanks" could hardly murmur Aragorn

"To get fast you will need horses" said Éomer after a moment "we have two horses that have been left without an owner for they fell in the middle of the battle with the orcs"

He made a sign and two of his men brought two beautiful horses.

"These are Arod and Hásufel" told them while showing the horses "I hope that they are so faithful companions as they were with their deceased masters"

Aragorn thanked the gift and said goodbye to Éomer who continued on his way with his army but after a few minutes he stayed until back and looked toward where they had met with the dragon, the elf, the dwarf and the Ranger.

The Ranger had been mounted on a horse while the elf and the dwarf shared the other.

The woman had been fitted with astonishing ease on the back of the Black Dragon and had been set in motion to the side of the two horses.

Éomer returned thoughtful with his army.

He had just witnessed several events that in Middle-Earth had not been seen in millennia: a dwarf and an elf sharing horse, a man who is a friend of a dragon, a woman who shares her heart with a dragon and, to a dragon, a Black Dragon speak in Westron, and even more… the very same Black Dragon had spared their lives to him and his army.

 **What do you think? It seems that the dragons can do many more things than people believed in Middle-Earth.**

 **Also, several things have begun to change among the different races and the stigmas that had among them.**

 **Apparently, the song of Lenore and the interpretation of Lady Galadriel are right:** _ **The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know.**_

 **Your reviews are very important and welcome.**


	19. An elf's song

**Hello everyone!**

 **I would like to thank all the readers of this story. I appreciate and love you guys.**

 **In the last chapter was an unusual fact during at least a thousand years in Middle-Earth: that a dragon speaks.**

 **It has also could observe that the members of the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **have been changing little by little.**

 **Apparently, so that it could see with the Water Dragoness,** _ **AÉ-welm**_ **, Dragons have names. What will be the name of the Black Dragon?**

 **Will he say it? Will he speak again or will be only for that occasion?**

 **Sadly, Lenore received a beating at the hands of the captain of the orcs. We will see what will happen this time, how will heal her the Black Dragon or if she's only going to heal much faster than any human being, or even elf.**

 **But apart from the physical wounds… will be well Lenore? Or also suffered emotional trauma by the beating, the battle and be a prisoner of the Rohirrim?**

 **Will be able the Black Dragon to make her feel better? Or there will be an elf through? And, if so, what will think the Black Dragon, Aragorn and Gimli?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and, as always, here we go….:**

 _ **Chapter 19: An elf's song**_

Just were mounted on their horses and dragon respectively, the remaining members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ undertook the march toward where it was still the slight column of smoke.

Everyone, including Lenore, were concerned and distressed by the fate of the hobbits.

Lenore had devised a crazy plan and even had been faced (so to speak) to the captain of the orcs to receive for this reason a beating.

She was no longer in such poor condition as when she was found by Éomer and the Rohirrim, however, even her face and even her neck were full of bruises, her right cheek swollen and hurt appallingly her body.

Although, fortunately, the mounting on her dragon was much less painful than to go mounted on a horse anyway this did not preclude the atrocious pain which at times she felt.

Everybody were concerned about her health, specifically the Black Dragon and the elf. However, Lenore had assured them that she was fine and that as soon as her dragon healed her, she would be in optimum conditions to confront what outside.

But neither the Black Dragon or Legolas bought it. Both realized that the young woman was very hurt, more so that she accepted it; it was necessary to rest, even for a single moment.

However, Aragorn was very concerned about the fate of the hobbits so he encouraged all and soon they came to the stack of corpses of orcs who were incinerated.

When they saw them, all were horrified.

It was not for less! The single view was appalling because if the orcs in life were horrible, already dead and, worse still, calcined was disgusting to see them without the nauseous odor which was perceived from at least a kilometer before reaching the place.

Aragorn, Legolas and Lenore immediately dismounted of their saddles and while the first two came to check the stack of corpses, the Black Dragon and Lenore reviewed the surroundings.

Finally, when he didn't see nothing more than corpses, Aragorn dropped to his knees, disappointed.

"We have failed!" exclaimed with a sob the dwarf to see this.

Gimli had greatly appreciated to the hobbits because, he had realized that, although they were sometimes reckless, were also courageous because without even knowing wield a sword, had gone to a deadly adventure by the only fact to help their friend Frodo. That was one of the qualities that more appreciated in them: their selfless.

Legolas muttered a few words in Sindarin, which certainly were the words of anger but also of sadness judging by the intonation.

"It is not possible, it is not possible, it is not possible!" murmured increasingly desperate Lenore

Perhaps she was the most desperate since, she had made a great sacrifice for those two friends of hers to escape and didn't seem to have served no purpose.

As she had gone to save in the forest and then in the middle of the battalion of orcs and none of the two times had served.

What kind of friend she was? What kind of help she was? For what the hell was in the _Fellowship_ if she served no purpose? Her dragon was much more useful and better! But she… she had not even been able to defend herself against an orc who had beaten her horribly! It was assumed that she shared her heart with a dragon and had not even been able to stop a single blow that received in the face of that damn orc!

So… for what she was useful? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

And without being able to endure more frustration, the physical and emotional pain, Lenore began to cry bitterly and without stopping.

She cried both for her friends as for her own _"ineptitude"_ that had led to lose those two hobbits who had relied blindly on her, to her dragon that had also suffered the blows that she received and her friends that had had to save her.

Lenore tried that nobody noticed and tried to stifle the sobs as much as possible.

It was a habit that she had (and a very bad one), hide if she felt bad or sad. Per her, was her way of protected after how terribly she had been betrayed in the past, but the truth was that many times the only thing that happened was that she suffered more.

Fortunately, she had her dragon, which was something as well as her great and only confident and, even so, the Black Dragon had told her that he alone could not help her but to Lenore changed her mind… would require a true miracle.

Lenore continued fighting against herself so her crying wouldn't be noticed, but her efforts were not very effective because her dragon noticed them, and after a few seconds Legolas who turned sharply toward where she was.

He approached to her, but the Black Dragon filed a wing to avoid the elf.

Legolas felt offended. What he had done to the Black Dragon so he drives him awa from Lenore? Didn't know the Black Dragon that Lenore was very dear to him?

"What is it, lad?" asked Gimli to see that his face darkened

"Lenore is not well, she does not feel good" replied dry

In other circumstances, Gimli had been offended or might not have paid attention, but he was aware of the affection that the elf had for the young woman, as well as the same dwarf appreciated much to Lenore.

He approached and saw that Lenore cried dismally.

"What is it, Lassie?" asked him tenderly while he took his hand and caressed it with paternal affection "why are you weeping?"

"Merry… and… and… Pippin" replied she between sob and sob

The dwarf to hear this, did not know how to respond.

To see that the Black Dragon had allowed to Gimli approaching to Lenore, Legolas was offended still more; however, he had agreed to a truce with the dragon which he would fulfill to the letter.

"They are not dead!" said Aragorn with triumphant voice "I found traces of ropes cut, footprints of big feet as the hobbits and then dragged"

"That is to say that the lads managed to escape?" asked Gimli without leaving the hand of Lenore who kept crying

"I am sure of it. Probably tried to run, but to see that the battle worsened, decided to go to dredges and, once away, take to run"

"And where did they go?" asked Legolas trying to hide that he was upset

"There" replied Aragorn pointing to a nearby forest

The dwarf and the elf were surprised and restless.

"The Fangorn Forest?" repeated Legolas without believing what he had heard

"Aye"

"But what the hell had made them to actually go to there?" said Gimli

"Is very dangerous that forest?" asked a female voice tearful

"Aye" replied Aragorn "is a place where there are Beings and…"

The Ranger stopped to see the face of Lenore that clearly showed that she had been crying.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked concerned

"So this forest…" she said without heeding to his question

"Fangorn" said Aragorn

"Fangorn. This Fangorn Forest is a dangerous place?"

"Aye, but…"

Aragorn could not complete because Lenore was already again crying dismally.

The Ranger could not believe it. The woman, until that time, it had seemed to be immune to any weakness and have an endless vitality or as at present is said… a Mary-Sue, but apparently, nothing could be further from the truth.

"What is it, Lenore?" asked surprised, but also concerned

For a moment, the young woman could not respond and only cried without cease.

The Black Dragon had her semi wrapped with one of his wings and stroking her cheek with his head, while Gimli stroking her hand with paternal affection without saying anything.

Aragorn looked on with sadness without knowing exactly what to say or to do, but suddenly it dawned him: Lenore wasn't just crying for the hobbits that besides she already knew that they were alive, but she cried because of the trauma she had had during those days in the hands of the orcs and the Rohirrim.

Legolas had wanted to say some words of encouragement, of love and consolation, of whatever, but the Black Dragon had not let him even to approach.

However, that did not mean that he did not suffer, indeed, he suffered as much as the Black Dragon because his heart of elf had attached to Lenore, although he had not even been aware of this.

Finally, Lenore slowly calmed down until the only thing was a few sniffs.

"Sorry" she muttered "I'm crying for something that is so not the drama"

"No, is fine" replied Aragorn, who, although had not understood the word _drama_ , he had guessed its meaning "what happened to you was not easy or pleasant. You survived and, I guess, that you had to do with the flight of Merry and Pippin, am I right?"

Lenore nodded.

"You have been strong, brave and cunning, Lenore. Not just anyone, neither man nor woman, can say that in a battalion of orcs" said Aragorn placing a hand on one of the shoulders of her "however, it seems to me that both, you and we, need to rest. Let's go away from this unclean place and let's camp until the next day."

"But shouldn't we enter and find them? There is still sunlight"

"It is true, but I do not think that we find them before nightfall and spend the night there is not a good idea"

Lenore and her dragon were confused.

"Why?" asked the first one

Aragorn and Gimli smiled. The _Lenore_ that had initiative and was ready to continue with the journey, was returning.

"It would be better to rest. Also, your dragon and we are tired" said Aragorn "in addition, you still must tell us what was about Frodo and Sam, and how you helped Merry and Pippin to escape"

"My dragon didn't tell you?" asked Lenore seeing the Black Dragon who snorted

"No, he preferred to leave you this honor" replied the Ranger smiling

Lenore smiled while she told to her dragon telepatically:

 _"Cheater!"_

* * *

That night, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore and the Black Dragon were eating dinner. Perhaps not so quietly as if they had been in times of peace, but much more in peace that in the last days.

This time, much to the astonishment of the Ranger, the dwarf and the elf, the Black Dragon had healed to Lenore by means of black fire.

As has been said in other chapters, all the dragons were magical beings because they possessed certain inner magic. Thus, they had some qualities and among those who were having a type of _magic fire_.

The fire magic that all dragon possessed even the _**Draca Un-gefóglíc**_ , had some characteristics such as halt some magic object (and in some cases, up to destroy it), and if the dragon truly loved to some other already didn't matter if dragon or any other race, that _magic fire_ magic not harmed to that dragon or of any other race.

However, it was in no way to what the dragon of Lenore could do in Lothlórien.

While, the dragons very rarely used their _magic fire_ because it required a lot of energy and wears them.

Each type of dragon had their _magic fire_ of a different color: in the White Dragons, was white; in the Light Dragons, was gold; in the Earth Dragons, was brown; in the Silver Dragons, was shiny silver; in the Ice Dragons was a blue color glass; in the Water Dragons, was fire navy blue (was the only form of fire that they could spit); in the Red Dragons, was a cherry red; and in the Black Dragons, was black.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had heard amazed how had worked Lenore's and her dragon plan, and had succeeded in freeing a Water Dragoness and not to any but a _**Bregu**_.

For the first time, the three (even Legolas) had hope that perhaps Dragons would ally to the other races Middle-Earth to fight Sauron.

To know that the Water Dragoness had given them her name, Aragorn had curiosity to know the name of his friend Black Dragon and why no longer had returned to speak.

"My friend" he said once that Lenore finished telling of how Frodo and Sam had obtained a new guardian "and why no longer have become to speak?"

The dragon tilted his head confused.

"That is to say, why don't you speak as you did with the Rohirrim?"

"Aye, the lad is right" said Gimli "is not that it is not pleasant to hear the way you talk with us, but believe me it is much easier understanding with words"

The Black Dragon snorted.

"I guess that means a _no_ " said Aragorn with sigh

"Dragons do not speak in another language that is not theirs, unless it is indispensable" explained Lenore who was seated, leaned on her dragon

"But it is also essential that we may understand him, all of us" said Gimli

Lenore smiled.

"In that case Gimli, you must learn as Aragorn" said

"Bah! We do not all have that ability"

Lenore and Aragorn smiled while the Black Dragon snorted.

And Legolas? The elf was not in the best of his mood.

The Black Dragon had not allowed him to get closer to comfort Lenore, in contrast to Gimli and Aragorn.

And it is not because he hated any of them, but that did not understand why he had been set aside without reason.

However, because his affection for Lenore is that he was sitting with the others and to draw attention to the conversation, even if he was not in a good mood.

"And then why this Water Dragoness… _**AÉ AÉ**_ …" said Gimli without being able to say the name of the Water Dragoness

" _ **AÉ-welm**_ " said Lenore smiling

"That name was the one who wanted to say. She said so because you share the heart with this lad?"

"I guess. Dragons say their name only if they trust the person"

There was a moment of silence in which Aragorn was thoughtful.

Finally he arose, was directed toward the Black Dragon and bowed down slightly by way of greeting.

"My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn. It is an honor to meet you and fighting by your side, as well as keep you as a friend, Black Dragon"

He stood before the Black Dragon who was astonished as Lenore, but their amazement increased when the dwarf got up and put to the side of Aragorn.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin. It has also been an honor to meet you because in addition I owe you my life"

The Black Dragon and Lenore looked surprised, but their astonishment reached its peak when Legolas got up and put to the side of Gimli.

" _Mae Govannen_ " he said "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Like my partners, it has been an honor for me to meet you and fighting by your side"

The Black Dragon looked at them dumbfounded. Suddenly, he turned and saw astonished that Lenore had stood up next to Legolas.

"My name is Lenore. And for me it has been not only an honor but the most wonderful thing the having met you… pal" told him smiling

The Black Dragon looked at them and tilted his head.

It was obvious. They were displaying confidence toward him since the only fact to tell him their name meant that they considered him as one of their own.

Finally, he stood up and said while leaning slightly the head:

"My name is _**AÉfen-leóht**_. An honor to meet and fight to side of all of you" turned toward Lenore "and no longer say… pal"

Lenore chuckled.

"Will you talk with us by speaking, _**AÉfen-leóht**_?" asked Aragorn after a few moments

The Black Dragon was a few moments thoughtful.

"It will depend on the situation" said at the time he lied down again

The four smiled. They realized that with that phrase to the Black Dragon terminated the case, showing in this way his nature due dragons never allowed someone forced them to do or say something.

However, there was a difference of when Aragorn spoke with the Black Dragon, on Legolas and Lenore, to this: there was a likelihood that this "situation" occurs again.

* * *

Legolas was in his watching shift.

After having been for at least five days in full race to reach the battalion of orcs and save a Merry, Pippin and Lenore, felt a strange environment because at that time, all slept.

It was understandable. The adrenaline, the continuous career, fear, anguish, had been tiring for all, even for him, especially for him.

Legolas could not, not even wanted to imagine what would have happened to him or what would he have felt if Lenore had died.

Surely his heart of elf would have broken in two, probably even he had faded because the pain that would have caused.

Fortunately, the Válar had had mercy on him and her, and had not happened any misfortune.

But not everything was mercy, nor everything was joy for him.

The Black Dragon, for some strange reason that the elf could not understand, had not allowed even to come closer to her.

The Black Dragon used to behave like the elder brother of Lenore, as her guardian not only of physical hazards but also the emotional. It was not jealous or much less, in fact, was quite balanced, but he watched to anyone who was closer to her.

Legolas wondered how Aragorn had managed to get closer to her, to the extent that Lenore deemed him as her _older brother_ and that the dragon had not been filed in the same manner with which it had done so with him.

He never even could return her dagger or, worse still, her bow and her quiver!

He wanted to congratulate her on the shot which had made against the orc, he wanted to comfort her and to tell her how much he had suffered, but also how much he had rejoiced when he saw her again.

He wanted to tell her many things to that dear friend, but could not because the dragon.

All this gave turns and turns in his mind when a very soft noise made him turn around.

It was Lenore who was standing and moved away from lace of the place.

 _"What strange!"_ thought Legolas

Lenore not used or wake up or get up in the middle of the night because she always slept surrounded by her dragon as if she were in her private cradle but that night for some strange reason the Black Dragon had only been laid on her side.

The elf looked around.

There was nothing nor nobody, their friends slept quietly, Gimli snored as usual, or the field or the Fangorn Forest warned him of any danger, so he decided to follow her.

This was the perfect time to talk with her alone for a long time.

He followed her without making noise and found her sitting, leaning on a large rock. Appeared to view quietly the stars which were her favorite stars.

But we say _seemed_ because suddenly, Legolas heard a soft and almost imperceptible sniff followed by another and another.

It was Lenore who cried.

The elf was shocked. Why that courageous woman who admired, suddenly seemed to have broken?

Surely had suffered greatly in the hands of those damned orcs.

Legolas vowed to himself and by the _Válar_ that, at all orc who was to find what would kill without mercy.

"You have good ear, elf guy" said Lenore suddenly with very soft voice

"I can say the same of you" replied him approaching

He stopped for a few moments indecisive.

Would she accept his companion or would she prefer to stay alone?

After all her dragon, had not allowed to approach her, and Lenore used to think very like the Black Dragon.

However, he was mistaken since Lenore patted at her side, indicating that sit at her side which the elf did.

Thanks to his keen gaze and he was close to her, he could see that she was tearful and that her face was an expression very sad and painful.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" he asked gently

Lenore did not reply for a few minutes.

"What is… I… _mellonn_ …?" asked

" _Mellon nín_ " corrected Legolas slightly smiling "means in Sindarin: _my friend_ "

Lenore nodded slowly.

"Then the Sindarin is your native language?"

"It is"

There was a silence.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" returned Legolas to ask gently "why are you weeping?"

Lenore, listening to this, shook his head and in this way showing that she would not say anything, although that did not prevent two tears will roll down her cheeks.

It seemed that again she was going to cry so dismally as that evening.

The elf did not know what to do and felt guilty. He had wanted to comfort her and say any sentence of love and consolation, but the only thing that had achieved was that again she cried.

However, after a few moments Lenore stopped crying and told him:

"Tell me something, Legolas"

"What you want to say that, _mellon nín_?"

Lenore smiled to hear the nickname. It was very nice to know that an elf called and considered his friend.

"Whatever" replied "you've always had a very pleasant conversation. Make me forget my sadness, albeit for just this night"

Legolas was surprised at the request, but was willing to it to see her quiet and, if he could, she was happy.

" _Válar, guide me"_ he thought

He recalled that he wanted to return her weapons.

"I found this while we were looking for you and the hobbits" said after a few moments "I thought you'd see well with them"

And he showed her dagger, her bow and her quiver full of arrows.

For a moment, the face of Lenore had a blank expression, perhaps because the surprise of return to see those arms that, both, appreciated a lot, or perhaps it should be because it reminded her bad moments.

Fortunately, it was the first option because she turned his view toward the elf, embraced him for a few moments and then separated, she smiled grateful.

"I thought that no longer I would see them" she said with shaken voice moved while her eyes filled with tears, no longer of sadness but of joy and emotion.

Legolas smiled. To see her smile was already an advancement, was like seeing the light of the Sun in the middle of a day obscured by clouds.

"You want I placed them on you?" asked

Lenore refused with the head.

"No" replied "at this time, I do not think that is necessary. However, I shall have at my side and tomorrow I will place myself"

She made a pause.

"Thanks, _Robin Hood_ " she added

The elf smiled.

"I think that you're the new _Robin Hood_ " he said

Lenore tilted her head confused.

"How so?" asked

"The two shots you did. The first against the jewel of _**AÉ-welm**_ and the second against an orc. I saw the wound of the orc, that shot was very good"

Lenore giggled while blushing.

"Only was lucky, that was all. Anyway, that is worth a lot considering that it says in the _Robin Hood_ of Middle-Earth. Perhaps may already be part of the _Merry Men of Sherwood_ " she added so joker.

Legolas smiled, while at the same time he took away gently with a tuft of black hair that were on her face and put it behind the ear.

He loved that so black hair, as black as the same night; and those emerald eyes that little by little began to dare and that reminded him to his native Mirkwood in the days in which there was peace.

"I would rather believe that you are the goddess _Artemis_ " said

Lenore turned toward him to feel that he touched her hair and to hear that he compared her with the Greek goddess.

She smiled sweetly, took him gently on an arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lenore felt surrounded by a sweet and pleasant peace as a long time ago that she did not feel.

The continuous and steady beat of the heart of the elf filled her with comfort and unknowingly or identify exactly, a strange feeling that for a long time but is that she had never felt with such a force.

It was certain she was happy beside him; she was quiet and away from all danger. And, like Legolas, her heart had attached to the heart of the elf without even had realized.

When Legolas saw, and felt the head of Lenore over his shoulder and that this was taken from an arm as if it were a teddy bear, he was shaken by a strange emotion that could not identify, perhaps because he never throughout his long life had sensed, but what is certain is that he did not want to stop.

Without realizing it, lengthened his free arm toward the head of Lenore and began to pass very gently his hand by her head while began to hum a lullaby in Sindarin.

After a few moments, began to sing in a low voice and soft but also soothing and beautiful:

" _Hush now dear one, don't you cry._

 _There's a sunlight in your heart._

 _And a star that shines for you._

 _Watching everything you do._

 _Don't you cry, though it may seem_

 _You were born into a dream._

 _There's another race to run,_

 _You are not the only one._

 _Standing in the morning Sun_

 _Waiting though it had begun._

 _May you never run aground,_

 _Nor fall into the deep, deep sound_

 _Stormy weather turns to blue,_

' _Tis the song you'll take with you"_

* * *

After a couple of hours, Legolas returned to camp bearing in his arms deeply asleep to a young woman who shared her heart with a dragon.

Lenore slept so quiet and placidly until a slight smile was drawn on her lips, which made the heart of the elf jump for joy.

She had stopped crying and, on the other hand, see smile and sleep peacefully.

He left her with extreme care to the side of the dragon who seemed to sleep deeply and say _seemed_ because as soon as the elf turned around and left, the Black Dragon opened his eyes.

Looked at Lenore who peacefully was sleeping at his side and attracted toward himself, after he saw the elf.

For the first time since he knew her, the Black Dragon felt a complete peace and joy in the heart of Lenore.

The Black Dragon smiled and looked at Legolas who had returned in place of his watching shift, paying attention to all rumor.

In his eyes appeared a light of approval. The elf had just won the affection of the Black Dragon.

Aragorn had seen Legolas return with Lenore asleep in his arms and had also seen the gaze of approval and… _smile_ of Black Dragon and his concern again reborn.

Could be possible that even the Black Dragon didn't realize the magnitude and importance of what could happen if Legolas realized that he loved Lenore? Couldn't he have not imagined what would happen if the elf professed his love to Lenore? Especially that both, she and the dragon, shared heart?

"Do not worry so much, lad" told him suddenly Gimli, who, although sleepy had reached out to distinguish the expression of concern in the Ranger

"Perhaps I will be dwarf, and very probably this means that I am losing my mind, but if you ask me about the elf and the lassie? I would say to you that you should not worry about. The elf is the best and he would protect her better than you and I together"

And having said this, Gimli gave half a turn giving the back to the Ranger and returned to fall asleep while snoring strongly.

Aragorn was thinking to himself.

For more that he wanted, he could not shake the concern and fear of what might happen if the affection of Legolas for Lenore was increasing as until that time.

Perhaps it was because he knew better than anyone and knew the risks involved fall in love with an elf. And he knew them both because for many years had lived with them as because he was in love with one of that race.

However, something must have that he failed to see because for Black Dragon, who shared heart with Lenore and Gimli, the dwarf, see with good eyes this situation, it was because something good and different had in it.

After all, as would say Lenore: _"if the river sounds, it carries water"._

 **After a couple of chapters where there was a lot of action was necessary to make a small pause to clarify some things and give for the first time, a little more space to the feeling that is uniting increasingly to Legolas and Lenore.**

 **However, this is only the first of several chapters where the elf and the young woman are going to be the protagonists.**

 **Fortunately, the Black Dragon has good concept of Legolas and let us hope that they follow along the history.**

 **In the next chapter, will explain why the Black Dragon had not allowed the elf closer to Lenore to comfort her.**

 **Also, in a future will explain why affected both emotionally to Lenore the beating that kicked her the captain of the orcs.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and, once again, thanks to all the readers of this story.**

 _ **AÉ-welm**_ _(welling up of water)_ : name of a Water Dragoness. She was the first dragon freed by Lenore and her dragon. She became the new guardian of Frodo and Sam.

 _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ _(night light)_ : name of Lenore's black dragon. He has an interesting past due he was raised by the _Ványr_ themselves, especially the god Loki and his sister, the goddess, Skadi. Also, he's the only dragon that has shared his heart for over 1000 years in his realm.

 _ **Bregu**_ _(chief of dragon)_ : title of the leader of every dragon clan or type of dragon. The _Bregu_ are taken as the best warriors among the dragons of their clan or type.

 _ **Draca Un-gefóglíc**_ _(Enormous/Deadly Dragon)_ : Colossal dragons, enemies of the _Ványr_ , more powerful than any type of dragon. Nowadays, it is assumed that they're extinct.


	20. The man in white

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always and, before anything else I would like to thank all the readers of this story. You are the reason that I am writing.**

 **It seems that the beating that the captain of the orcs gave to Lenore, for a moment broke her some reason which is currently in her past and that, in future chapters, will be explained. All in its time.**

 **Fortunately, not only the Black Dragon was to help but also a certain elf who has fond a lot with her, and she with him.**

 **And what of Aragorn? Will he continue concerned? Or there will be someone who will make him see that perhaps, and only perhaps, is not to be so worrying the situation between Legolas and Lenore as he believes.**

 **Your reviews are welcome and, as always… here we go again:**

 _ **Chapter 20: The man in white**_

When Lenore awoke, she felt a lot better, both physically and emotionally.

Her dragon had done the wonder of healing her physically with his _magic fire_ while Legolas had made the wonder of healing, or at least be a balm for her heart wounded by a cruel and heartbreaking past which had been recalled thanks to the captain of the orcs.

"Bon appetite" were her first words to see her dragon eating with appetite the frugal food that Aragorn had prepared.

The Black Dragon, thanks to shared his heart with Lenore, had the ability to eat as little as any human which made it very convenient - especially in those moments when food was scarce.

To hear her, the Black Dragon snorted and invited her a piece of meat that had just bitten.

"Thanks a lot, I'm starving"

"Then, eat lassie" said a voice with a strong Scottish accent "takes, here you saved a piece of flesh"

Lenore and her dragon turned and saw that Gimli approached with a plate with a piece of grilled meat.

The piece was not very large as did not smell as tasty as everything that cooked Sam, but smelled good especially for who was starving as Lenore.

"Thanks Gimli!" said Lenore smiling at the time who stood to receive the food out of the hand of the dwarf, who in turn smiled.

Lenore began to eat with appetite while her dragon to her side finished his breakfast.

To see this, Lenore gave him a piece that had just bitten of her piece of meat which the dragon ate gladly.

"It seems that you and your dragon are lovers of the meat" said Aragorn to see this

Lenore smiled.

"He is a dragon and I share my heart with him" she replied by way of explanation

Aragorn smiled.

"After all this time, how to pass by unnoticed?" said "how you feel?"

"Much better. Thanks to all of you" she said patting the broad shoulders of the Black Dragon and then looked at Legolas who was eating his ration of apples.

To realize that Lenore looked at him with a tender gaze full of gratitude, the elf smiled at the time that the tip of his ears blushed slightly but also his eyes glowed with joy.

Gimli smiled for his insides. It was very interesting to see an elf in love, above all by what was said in all Middle-Earth how was the love in the elves.

Aragorn said nothing, but his face darkened.

 _"If Gandalf would be here!"_ he thought

Once they finished eating, they took away their small camp and Lenore caught her arms.

She tightened her dagger, gift of Lady Galadriel on her belt; took her quiver full of arrows and her bow and put it behind her backs.

To see with her weapons, especially with his old bow and its quiver, Legolas could not avoid smile.

She looked very beautiful, as she would describe him to the goddess _Artemis_ and now also she had the aim, skill that she wanted to be recognized.

Now her emerald eyes glowed and the shadow of sadness and pain that the previous day had been cloudy, had disappeared and Legolas rejoiced greatly to know that he had been in part the reason for the change in it.

"Let's go, there is no time to waste" told them Aragorn once he saw they're ready "we do not have more than the duration of the light of day to find the two hobbits and arrest the _man in white_ "

And immediately went running toward the Fangorn Forest followed by the others.

* * *

"Aragorn, to whom you mean with the _man in white_?" asked Lenore already once they were walking through the Fangorn Forest

The Ranger, the dwarf and the elf looked to each other.

"Lenore, have you noticed that Hásufel and Arod are no longer?" asked the first

Lenore and her dragon turned back and then looked surprised the one to the other.

How it had been possible that had not been noticed that none of the two horses remained? And not only that, how is that had not been noticed that since they were in the camp, none of the two horses were?

 _"Definitely, or we are very distracted or we are so accustomed to walking that we no longer look if we have horses or not"_ told mentally Lenore to her dragon, who nodded.

"No, I had not realized" she answered in a loud voice "did you let them free?"

"No. The _man in white_ took them"

"And back to my question about who is this… _man in white_ guy"

"We believe that is Saruman"

Lenore and the Black Dragon stopped short to hear the name of that hated wizard by both.

"Saruman" said Lenore menacing while the Black Dragon growled dangerously

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stopped, turned to see them and, when they saw their friends, were surprised.

Why were they surprised? Because the attitude of both was extremely dangerous, threatening and terrible, ready to fight against him in a fight to the death because that was the feeling that they had toward Saruman: a hate to death.

"What is it, my friends?" asked Aragorn concerned

"You say that the _man in white_ is that miserable Saruman?" asked Lenore in a low and menacing voice and, while her emerald eyes shone with a hazardous light.

"We believe so"

The attitude of both, Black Dragon and woman, was so threatening, especially of the Black Dragon that Gimli hastened to add:

"But we are not sure, lassie"

"What do you mean?"

"Today in the early morning we saw a man wearing a white long radiant tunic which took the two horses" explained Aragorn "we believe that was Saruman to let us without the saddle and, in this way, slow our journey to find Merry and Pippin. But as Gimli said, we are not sure"

The Black Dragon growled.

Dwarf and elf turned to see Aragorn and Lenore waiting for the translation, because at that time would have been madness to ask _**AÉfen-leóht**_ to speak, especially because his bad mood.

The Ranger waited that Lenore translated, but the woman was so upset that she didn't even look at him.

He sighed.

"I believe that our friend Black Dragon ask of why we are not sure, if this _man in white_ dresses like Saruman, said I am correct?" said turning to see the Black Dragon, who nodded

"We are not sure because, if it had been Saruman, we would have been attacked on all of seeing that we were unprepared. Perhaps rather than take the horses, had become a monster for use against us, but… nothing that made"

He paused.

"Therefore, we are not sure that the _man in white_ were Saruman" he added "however, we must be on guard and find the two hobbits because we do not know who is this _man in white_ "

For a moment, nor Lenore nor the Black Dragon made no gesture or any movement, but at the end raised both the head and saw their friends.

It seemed that they had spoken among them by means of their mental link, which itself was a fact is that they were calmer and their menacing attitude had disappeared.

Once Aragorn saw that both the Black Dragon as Lenore were already calm, walk again quickly.

"Let's go, there is no time to waste" he said

* * *

Both the dwarf as the elf and the Ranger were concerned.

The attitude of Lenore and her dragon had been totally unexpected and, not only unexpected, but dangerous and even that infused with fear. It was an attitude that they had never seen in them, not even in Caradhras.

However, the one who was more concerned was Legolas.

As has been said in previous chapters, the elf had bonded with Lenore and his heart had attached to the woman who shared her heart with a dragon.

But now not only had bonded with her, but for some strange reason, he appreciated the Black Dragon.

Although, was not fond of him, he appreciated as a friend, almost to the degree that he considered at Aragorn.

Perhaps this was due to that the Black Dragon shared heart with Lenore, but whatever was the reason, the fact was that he greatly appreciated the Black Dragon.

For a couple of hours, they were walking through that forest called Fangorn, that something had of magic and mysterious.

Legolas had been thinking again and again to what should be this strange and dangerous change in the state of mind of those two friends.

Finally, he decided that the most prudent and best was speak with Lenore (because he couldn't understand the Black Dragon) and know with certainty the reason instead of being lost in conjecture.

He approached her, who walked beside her dragon, with the gaze low, little further back that Gimli.

"Hello" greeted him in a soft voice

"Hello" replied her without flip to see

Even if she didn't look at the eyes, Legolas could feel and sense clearly what upset was still Lenore, and probably also that would be her dragon.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" he asked gently

Lenore turned toward him. Although her emerald eyes were already serene, her body language showed that she was still upset as well as a slight cloud that darkened her face.

Lenore shook her head. She was not going to speak.

But this time the elf needed to know the reason for this sudden change to hear the name of the traitor wizard.

" _Mellon nín_ , I ask you to tell me what concerns you or what made you mad in such a way" told him gently

"For what you want to know?" asked her harshly

The tone was so hard and rude that Legolas was surprised. Even when they were _enemies_ had spoken to him with such a pitch.

Definitely, she not was in a good mood. He only hoped that the Black Dragon was not in such a bad mood as she or otherwise, both Aragorn as Gimli and he himself would be in serious problems.

But apparently, Lenore had realized that she had hurt the elf, whom little by little had seen that, under that layer of kindness had a tender, noble and sensitive heart.

"Sorry, Legolas" told him she took him a hand and gently squeezing it "I am so sorry, … I am upset and I haven't responded as a friend must do so"

Legolas smiled at her and gently squeezed the hand.

"Do not worry, _mellon nín_ " told him gently "friends also always understand their friends"

Lenore smiled. It was great to know that the elf appreciated her so much that the comprised of all, both in the past and so on that day.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" asked again gently

Lenore sighed. She knew that Legolas asked not so much because Aragorn or Gimli would like to know the reason (thing that was true) but also because the elf was concerned infinitely for her well-being that it was not fair that she didn't explain him.

"I am upset" told him in a voice so soft that only because Legolas was elf could hear it

"Why, _mellon nín_? Who made you be upset?"

"Saruman"

Legolas tilted his head confused.

Certainly, the evil and traitor wizard was a person who had to fear, as well as a terrible enemy, but never as to upset or, worse still, enrage to someone. Even Gandalf hadn't angered the know the betrayal of the once friend!

"I know what are you thinking, Legolas" said Lenore to see his face "that is not for so much drama, that the crazy wizard is a dangerous enemy, almost as dangerous as his deranged friend of the Eye of fire, but… you do not see things or feel the same way that my pal and I"

"And what is it you feel and see, you and your dragon, _mellon nín_?"

Lenore was silent for a few moments as if seek how to be given to explain.

"I recall that one time you told me that you were a wood-elf, am I right?"

Legolas nodded.

"And I also remember that you told me that all wood-elves had the ability to feel and listen to the forests, am I right?"

Legolas again nodded.

"I share my heart with this Black Dragon and therefore I know and understand the dragons better than anyone. I know and understand as well as if I were a dragon"

She paused.

"As well as to you it hurts and you worry about what happens to forests, also worries me and hurts me when I see suffering to the dragons"

She paused againd.

"This miserable wizard, Saruman, has brought suffering to all dragons of Middle-Earth to enslave them. In addition of that, thanks to his sorceries, the reputation of the dragons has been destroyed and now they are considered as mere destructive beasts"

Legolas was going to open the mouth to refute it because the description was quite harsh and cruel.

"And you cannot deny it, Legolas, because you also thought that. You and all the _Fellowship of the Ring_ but Gandalf" added Lenore to see that he opened the mouth

The elf remained silent, she was right.

"That is why I am… We are, my dragon and I, upset and, recently, we were angry because, as you guess: we hate to death to Saruman" she ended with a low and menacing voice, so menacing that Legolas felt a shiver especially to see the eyes of Lenore that, at that time, were almost identical to those of her dragon.

More it seemed that had been the Black Dragon who had talked about in the last five words than her.

There was a silence in which Legolas did not know what to say. The attitude of his friend was threatening, and it could even be said that, in some way, terrifying.

"Do not worry, _mellon nín_ " told him gently "everything will be solved and the dragons already will not suffer, if not that the we will liberate"

"I know, we know it because you will help us," said Lenore "but that will not be enough"

"What you mean, _mellon nín_?"

Lenore turned to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Certainly the Dragons will be released, but Saruman… Saruman will pay. Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, life for life" ended the young woman while her eyes became almost identical to those of her dragon.

Legolas was left standing astonished. He had never heard that saying, but was sure that very probably what is refer Lenore was that they would kill Saruman in revenge.

* * *

The walk had been almost the whole time in silence.

After that Legolas speak with Lenore, nobody spoken nor a single word.

Perhaps this is due to both the elf as the dwarf and the Ranger were still surprised and, more than anything, concerned by the change that had witnessed in Lenore and the Black Dragon.

Or perhaps it should be that forest, the Fangorn Forest, had an air of magic and mystery. Voices that whispered, strange movements, cracks of wood as if the trees were moving. Everything was as to put the hair into tip, to the degree that Gimli wore list his axe in his hands ready to cut in two at the first enemy that put in front, while Lenore and her dragon saw concerned and, why not to say it, frightened around them.

 _"This place is rare and dangerous"_ had said Lenore aloud to her dragon

Although Legolas had not understood nor a single syllable of what had said his friend, he guessed that she had referred to the forest, therefore, decided to explain.

On the other hand, this would allow the spirits so worried calmed down, as well as he could tell them what he understood what the trees were talking about among them.

"This forest is not a common one" he said

"Why?" asked Lenore

"In the Fangorn Forest many things have happened, its history and past is painful"

"Bah! That sounds as if the trees have feelings" said Gimli, who was becoming increasingly worried by the strange noise that was heard and because he felt that hundreds of eyes watched them.

"The trees have feelings, Gimli" said Aragorn "especially here"

"I did not know that you also have the ability of a wood-elf, lad"

"No, I don't, but I know various things thanks to Legolas"

The dwarf snorted while shrugged.

The Black Dragon roared softly.

"What did he say, lassie?"

"He said that he also does not believe that such a thing to happen, but that considering that after you said that the trees do not have feelings are heard more strange noises, it is very likely that the elf guy has reason"

Gimli muttered something between teeth.

 _"Well, if that were the case then it would logic that the wood-elf feel and listen to the forests"_ said Lenore to his dragon

"You know, Lenore? It would be a good idea you tell for us also what you tell your dragon" said Aragorn

Lenore and the Black Dragon looked at one another. The Ranger was right. Now those three, dwarf, elf and human, were their friends.

"I said that assuming that is true trees and forests have feelings as said Legolas would have logic that a wood-elf can listen to a forest"

"Although I know that you do not believe, Lenore, but wood-elves have that ability as much as you have to listen to a dragon" said Legolas

Lenores raised her eyebrows shocked at his response, but then narrowed her eyes and looked at him a few moments without saying anything.

 _"Things will not remain so"_ thought Aragorn to see this

"Well I still do not believe that the trees have feelings" said Gimli "I believe that simply are here and that is everything"

At that time were heard each time stronger sighs and the creaking of the wood making the dwarf was on guard with his axe, ready to attack.

"Gimli, no!" said Aragorn

Against his will, the dwarf obeyed and dropped his axe, while sighs and cracks down in intensity.

"Now I understand why you do not want to spend the night, Ranger guy" said Lenore "I think that it would have to be insane or be a wood-elf to camp here"

Aragorn smiled and nodded at the time that he saw Legolas who frowned confused.

"She called you crazy, elf" said Gimli laughing

The smile of Aragorn enlarged to hear this.

Legolas turned to see Gimli shocked.

"Hey! It is not true! I said crazy or a wood-elf, do not forget the conjunction _OR_ " said Lenore

"Well, I say that she called you crazy. What do you think, Aragorn?"

"You're right. Lenore just say you're crazy as revenge for what you said of the Dragons"

Legolas turned vividly toward Lenore and her Black Dragon, the last one was very amused in spite of the young man who was upset.

"Do not believe them, elf guy! They only distort the truth and…"

At that time, the Black Dragon shot his head and looked around the time while growled and showed his white sharp teeth.

Almost at the same time, Lenore had shot her head and looked around her at the time that she moved closer to her dragon.

"What is it, my friends?" asked Aragorn concerned

"There is someone, there is someone who is coming" said Lenore in a soft voice

"Dragons?"

"No, but…"

At that time, Legolas took his bow and arrow, and in a blink prepared it ready to shoot a lethal shot.

"Somebody comes" said "it seems to me that is the _man in white_ "

To hear this, Aragorn immediately unsheathed his sword while Gimli prepared with his axe, Lenore drew her dagger and the Black Dragon began to form a ball of fire in his jaws.

"Just to see him, attack" said in a soft voice the Ranger "we must not allow that to have time for spellbound us"

They followed to Legolas and the Black Dragon who had stood beside the elf, and walked toward where a being that emanated a bright light walked

Once all were ready, to an order of Aragorn all launched their attack, but before they could do anything, that bright and strange to be in a single movement forced them to release all their weapons and easily dodged the fireball of Black Dragon forcing him to back rolling several meters.

"Who do you seek?" asked

Everybody looked one to the other surprised as Saruman would never had asked such thing, unless he thought that way spell bounded them, but it did not seem likely.

"Do you seek two hobbits?" he returned to ask

Again everyone looked the one to another, this time astonished. How he knew what it was that had made them go to the Fangorn Forest?"

"Yes" replied Aragorn "have you seen them?"

"Yes, they passed through here two days ago"

"Where are they? Where do you hold them prisoners?"

"I don't hold them prisoners, but they are safe"

"Where?"

"At this moment it is not necessary that you know"

"Then, who are you? By that you are not Saruman"

The strange and brilliant being seemed surprised.

"No, I am not Saruman"

Little by little the brilliant light that did not allow any of the members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ could see, was declining to allow them to see someone who was returning from the dead: Gandalf.

* * *

That night Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore, Gandalf and the Black Dragon suppered.

They had left the Fagorn Forest and had returned to find Hásufel and Arod.

Gandalf had explained that they had been taken to prevent Saruman or any of the monsters that were at his service found them.

He also had explained that Merry and Pippin were safe and that it was not necessary to have worried about them.

Finally, had told them that his name now Gandalf _the White_ and that he was the personification of what should have been Saruman.

Finally, he had announced that they should go to Edoras because they were necessary for the king, they had a mission to fulfill.

 _"The apples turn from brown to black, the tyrant face is red"_ quoted Gandalf Lenore's song "In Edoras the situation has been complicated and the king needs our help, as well as the entire kingdom"

"You've deciphered Lenore's song?" asked Aragorn

"You already deciphered it?" asked in turn Gandalf

"No, but Lady Galadriel told us what she had understood"

"Ah! That is very important" said Gandalf "what was what she said?"

"Roughly, there will be two major battles where there will be many dead, and in one there will be the _Ringwraiths_ , all races will join (starting from the _Fellowship_ ), and Lenore and his dragon will have a key roll in this war"

Gandalf turned to see Lenore and the Black Dragon who snorted in disagreement.

"Apparently, it is _NOT_ a fact" answered the first

"Apparently in your realm there wasn't this Middle-Earth, yet here you are with your dragon"

Lenore rolled her eyes while the Black Dragon snorted. Seemed, Gandalf still loved to talk in riddles and give philosophical responses.

This time the first shift of watching was for Aragorn accompanied by the Black Dragon.

"My friend do not you want to sleep? Do not worry for me" had asked a couple of times until the Black Dragon seemed to have bothered

It was not that the Ranger did not like the company of Black Dragon since he was a great friend of his, but Aragorn knew that if the Black Dragon was rested Lenore also what would be overall.

However, the Black Dragon had not wanted and had been sitting next to him, although the Ranger was standing.

For a long time were the two side by side without exchange or a single word, until finally, Aragorn decided to talk again with his friend on the subject that both were concerned: the relationship between Legolas and Lenore.

"My friend, I want to talk to you about a matter which I believe is very important and which, we both concerns" he began to say

The Black Dragon turned toward him, showing in this way that had his attention.

Aragorn thought for a few minutes how to explain what he wanted to say.

"It is on Lenore and Legolas" said

The response of the Black Dragon was that snorted grumpy, which surprised the Ranger.

"Don't mind, my friend?" asked

The Black Dragon refused with the head.

"Yes you care?

The Black Dragon nodded and then with his tail pointed the elf, Lenore and Aragorn and refused with the head. The same movement to do to explain that did not concerned, and the Ranger remembered it perfectly.

"But it worries me, and you know why, my friend"

The Black Dragon rolled his eyes and gave him a soft zape in the head, leaving Aragorn shocked and without knowing what to say.

After giving the zape, the Black Dragon snorted and looked at him for a few moments, refused with the head and went on the other side of the camp.

Aragorn realized of several things: the first was that the Black Dragon was not very patient; the second was that the Black Dragon was not concerned by this situation; and the third was that he no longer wanted to speak on this subject or with the Ranger or with anyone else, but Lenore.

"It seems that the Black Dragon has his character" said a voice

Aragorn turned vividly and saw that it was Gandalf who had been sitting on his bed.

"I only try to prevent a catastrophe that you yourself know very well would happen if things continue as until this time. You know that the Black Dragon and Legolas are currently very good friends?"

"I've noticed it. I have seen that his friendship with all of you has improved, I would not be surprised that even if he had said his name"

"He has told us it"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows astonished.

"And what is it?"

"I would say it you, but that secret does not belong to me"

Gandalf smiled.

"Behold an excellent quality for a future king: discretion" he said

Aragorn smiled, even if the comment was not nice. The fact of knowing who would be king of Gondor was sometimes too much weight.

"You have to learn to trust and rely in your closest friends and assess their qualities for you to know how they can help," said Gandalf noting his expression

He paused.

"And no longer need to worry about the relationship between Legolas and Lenore. You do not know if the _Válar_ had already earmarked from the foundation of Middle-Earth that Legolas would not find the love in an inhabitant of this realm but in a coming from another. And for this reason, perhaps this is the best option because they know much more than all of us together. It is therefore better not to interfere in the plans of the _Válar_ and let things take their course, time will tell if this is the target that the _Válar_ prepared for Legolas or if it is only a very deep friendship"

 **Not too much action but at least a part of Lenore's song has happened:** _ **the sky is filled with good and bad, that mortals never know**_ **.**

 **Not to mention that now Legolas knows that Lenore and her dragon think kill, at the first opportunity, to Saruman in revenge for what he has done to the dragons.**

 **Will they achieve their goal? Only time will tell.**

 **It seemed that what seemed to be evil and that brought sadness and pain, the end results were good because now Gandalf is more… mighty.**

 **From this moment, the predictions that made Lady Galadriel using Lenore's song as a basis to begin to be fulfilled starting from the moment they reach Edoras.**

 **As always, your reviews are very important and welcome.**


	21. Elf friend

**Hello world!**

 **Thanks to all those who have read this story, the fact that there are readers encourages me to continue writing until the end.**

 **In the previous chapter Lenore and her dragon showed that they have the intention to kill Saruman at any cost. Will they do it? Or it will be another person who kills him? Or the traitor wizard will die in the same way that we all know? There will be someone else involved?**

 **What will think of them the others, apart from Legolas, when know this? All this will come in a future chapter.**

 **Meanwhile, the remaining members of the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **are directed to Edoras to a mission.**

 **What will think Gandalf on Lenore and the Black Dragon in Edoras? Will begin to be fulfilled the predictions of Lenore's song and Lady Galadriel?**

 **Since this chapter it will begin to quoting Lenore's song, which is written in its entirety in the second chapter of this story called** _ **The Battle of evermore**_ **.**

 **Incidentally, in this chapter we will know the past of the Black Dragon and the why of his character, which is strange even to become a dragon.**

 **I would appreciate your reviews and as always… here we go again:**

 _ **Chapter 21: Elf friend**_

Gandalf mounted on a superb white horse called Shadowfax, Aragorn mounted on Hásufel, Legolas and Gimli mounted on Arod and Lenore mounted on her dragon, were directed at full speed to Edoras, a city that was the capital of the Kingdom Rohan.

Lenore was not very enthusiastic about the idea of go to Edoras, especially to know that it was the capital of Rohan, because still had fresh the ill-treatment of the Rohirrim.

However, Gandalf had assured her that it wouldn't happen again while the others had sworn that they would watch for her. Only because Lenore relied completely on her friends is that she had accepted to go, without counting that she had an oath that comply with regard to that damn One Ring.

During a good part of the day ran at full speed, each mounted on his horse and dragon, until they came to a small hill from where they could see the remoteness a walled city.

"Edoras" said Aragorn to see it

The dwarf snorted. He wasn't very eager to be in the middle of a city full of humans.

But Legolas was anxious and, to some extent, excited because he had never been nor lived with such a large number of human beings. And for whom the humans were attractive for their mystery and contradictions, that was interesting.

For her part, Lenore and her dragon were not very convinced to go to that city. In the first place, by the memory of the Rohirrim (although Gandalf had assured them that they would not be in the city), and in second place was because they feared the reaction of the people to watch them.

 _"Really this famous mission has to be very important for us to risk to enter"_ had said Lenore to her dragon who snorted.

"Hey! Gandalf! What exactly is the famous mission that we have to meet here?" asked Lenore

"We must release the king Théoden from the claws of Saruman"

Everybody looked at each other. It seemed that it was going to be a battle. Would it be the First Lady Galadriel had predicted?

"Is not as you believe" said Gandalf to see the face of his friends "should I release the king Théoden from the claws of Saruman and thus save the kingdom that is under the rule of a tyrant"

Everybody looked surprised at the time that the Black Dragon softly roared.

When she heard him, Lenore nodded and said something in a strange and ancient language that neither Gandalf understood.

"What did he say, lassie?" asked Gimli

"He has quoted my song: _The apples turn from brown to black, the tyrant face is red_ " she replied "I've told him that he is right.

"So seen both your song as the prediction of Lady Galadriel are totally tied to the future" said Aragorn

"I am not surprised of the _Lady of the Light_ " said Lenore "not after having met her in person. The question is: how is it possible that this song, I wrote a little over a year ago, describe situations that in another realm and in the future, are happening?"

"Sometimes the _Válar_ allow to a mortal would be given the know the future. Theere are very rare cases, but if they have allowed that you share your heart with a dragon it would not surprise me that they also had shown you the future"

"And what would that knew the future of another realm? I would have preferred to have shown the mine, and in this way, avoid…"

Gandalf and all, but the Black Dragon, watched her waiting to continue, but Lenore hid her face and did not speak more about the matter.

Gandalf approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For you do not makes sense that the _Válar_ have displayed the future of another realm and not of yours or, better yet, your own because in this way they prepared you to help and save to a greater number of lives you could imagine"

Lenore shrugged indifferent.

"You and your famous _Válar_ " she said "you are so innocent to believe in such gods! You are like any fanatic that not understanding what happens around them, prefer to believe that this is the work of a superior being, in this case your famous _Válar_ "

Legolas was going to close to her and place a hand on the shoulder to try, although out that way, to make her feel better. But Gandalf had prevented him from doing so because he had realized that the young woman not only spoke that way because she did not believe in any god but also spoke in this way by the bitterness and pain that had in the past.

There was a long silence.

"Come" said Gandalf "we must arrive as soon as possible"

He turned toward Lenore and told her:

"Lenore, you and your dragon will remain here"

"What?!" exclaimed Lenore while her dragon roared surprised "but why?!"

"It is true Gandalf. If it is true that Saruman has the king Théoden under his control, surely we will be attacked and we need them," said Aragorn

"The lad is right. The Black Dragon is a great help because it is an excellent warrior" said Gimli

Legolas saw Gandalf questioning and astonished, but at the same time supplicant.

He did not know exactly if feeling relieved because Lenore would not be in danger or feel concerned because without them, they hadn't a great help.

"It is true that dragons are excellent warriors and it seems to me that this dragon is more than anyother, but at this time we cannot afford that people in Edoras and even the same Saruman, are ready to attack" said Gandalf "you know that in all Middle-Earth there is great predisposition against dragons and…"

"And this great predisposition has been by that miserable wizard!" cut him Lenore angrily

"It is true, but that does not detract from the fact that all Middle-Earth but Lady Galadriel and the elves of Lothlórien to hate the dragons. Therefore…"

This time was the Black Dragon who cut him with a low growl.

Gandalf and the others looked at Lenore, waiting for the translation.

"Therefore the damned wizard will pay with his life what he has done to my race" translated Lenore while her eyes became almost identical to those of her dragon.

* * *

Lenore and her dragon walked impatient from one side to the other.

The resolution of both had not helped much to Gandalf would prefer that they accompany them, but neither had tilted the balance against them.

All but Legolas, who already knew, had been astonished to hear them, but no one had said nothing. It was understandable the hatred to death they felt toward Saruman, however, Lenore was sure that Gandalf did not agree and that surely, sooner or later he would talk to any of them or with the two.

But at that time, which moved to ensure they are not with them was the reaction that would have the people of Edoras and the king Théoden once he was freed.

It was not going to be easy to advocate for them. The Black Dragons were feared by all, more than the rest of the different types of dragons; and although had passed 50 years since it was seen a Black Dragon, the bad memory persisted.

And Lenore? The simple fact that she shared her heart with a Black Dragon already put her in danger, that was increased that came from an unknown realm … had not many possibilities that she was treated with kindness.

Gandalf had decided that once the King Théoden was freed, talk with him and perhaps would have greater likelihood that the king not to attack or to the Black Dragon or Lenore.

 _"I am tired!"_ suddenly said Lenore stopping her pacing _"no matter how much we strive, anyway, we are the ugly duckies!"_

The Black Dragon softly roared.

 _"Yes, I wish we were in your Middle-Earth! At least we would not deal in this way so unfair! I would like to see if they are so powerful and so unfair as to call ourselves the ugly duckies in our realm!"_

At that moment, the Black Dragon shot his head and he looked aroung and, almost at the same time, the same did Lenore.

 _"Somebody is coming and is coming fast"_ she said

The Black Dragon softly roared.

 _"Yes, very probably is ridding a horse"_

To the few minutes appeared a rider to horse who seemed to go in quick flight.

Was this rider of skin as pale as that of a dead man, his black eyes and look grim. Dressed all in black and its was bent. Everything in him pointed that was a wicked person and for some reason that Lenore and her dragon could not explain, he seemed that he had any working relationship with Saruman.

When he saw them, he shouted terrified:

"A Black Dragon!"

And made run faster to his horse, so fast that the poor animal appeared that at any time would fall dead.

Lenore, a leap, was mounted on her dragon and persecuted the strange rider.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

But this man harnessed still more to his horse.

However, although that horse carry the front and was an excellent horse, could not compete to a dragon although this was not an Earth Dragon.

Soon reached him and the Black Dragon took from the shoulders with his front claws and lifted him from the horse who continued running without making case to the cries of its rider.

"Who are you?" asked Lenore

"Pull me down, witch!" he replied

"What did you say? I didn't hear you well" she said _"I think he said that we pull him up more"_ told her dragon who nodded and lifted a little more his flight causing the man to shout terrified to be a couple of meters from the ground.

"Oh! You have fear of heights?" said mockingly Lenore "you wish to raise a little more or answer us"

The man tried to escape but it was in vain.

"No? Good. _Pal, rise a little more_ "

To see that the Black Dragon began to rise, the man shouted.

"No, no, no! Wait! I will tell you want to know, what you want!"

"Ah! That is reasoning. Who are you?"

"I am Grimma Wormtongue"

Lenore and her dragon looked surprised. A name rather unpleasant and that surely, something had to do with anything that would have happened to King Théoden.

"Where do you come from?"

"Edoras"

"What was the king Théoden? Is he well? Have you seen a wizard dressed in white together with an elf, a man and a dwarf?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

The eyes of Lenore's and his dragon narrowed.

"So you had the king Théoden under the claws of that traitor wizard" told the young woman at the time that the Black Dragon growled.

At that time, it was heard the gallop of a horse and appeared Legolas mounted on Hásufel.

"No, Lenore! Wait!"

The young woman and her dragon turned, but without losing sight of Grimma.

"Don't do anything"

"Why? If he had under his control to the king"

"It is true, but Gandalf just freed the king who spared the life of this snake"

Lenore tilted her head confused.

"Do not kill him, Lenore. I pray you"

The young woman sighed and made a gesture to her dragon who released the prisioner.

Grimma fell hurting in the process a leg, but no matter the pain due to fear that he had fled limping to Isengard to tell Saruman what had just happen in Edoras and about the Black Dragon.

"You know? This snake will be a pain in the ass for us in a future" said Lenore to Legolas once Grimma vanished from their sight

"It was the idea of Aragorn the sparing his life" he said by response and demonstrating in this way that he was not convinced of the way of acting of the Ranger

Lenore only shook her head in commiseration.

* * *

"I will not allow any dragon is closer to my kingdom, and even less to my capital!" exclaimed the king Théoden "I have already had enough to be under the control of Saruman and Wormtongue as to now be invaded by dragons!"

"Your Majesty, this dragon is not a common one. This dragon shares his heart with a woman" replied Gandalf "in addition has helped us and, even more, he had saved the lives of us all"

For at least an hour, Gandalf had tried to reason with the king Théoden and make him see that the Black Dragon and Lenore were not threats against Edoras, but his efforts had not been effective.

If the situation remained unchanged, Lenore would have to spend in the forest all the time that they were in Edoras, or even would have to go to any place away from Rohan.

"Even you, Gandalf?" asked mockingly the king

"Yes, Your Majesty, even to me"

Théoden smiled mockingly, but to see the serious expression of the wizard, who besides just to save him from the clutches of Saruman, was surprised. Therefore, seen was telling the truth.

"Your Majesty, only I would ask you to at least give them an opportunity" continued Gandalf to see that had impressed the king

Théoden paced thoughtful.

He was not in the best of the predispositions because he had just been informed that he himself had commanded to kill his own son and, although he knew that he had done so under the influence of Saruman and Grimma, that doesn't remove the appalling remorse.

Nor is the sad face of the princess Éowyn was of great help because he knew he had banished to the brother of the princess, Éomer, together with all his Rohirrim.

In few words, his kingdom was a disaster thanks to Saruman and Grimma Wormtongue, but also his mind made him think that he also had guilt didn't matter how much Gandalf and Aragorn try to make him see otherwise.

Therefore, he was not ready (or at least easily willing) to accept Lenore and her dragon because he feared that again fell under a new malevolent influence, only that in this case it would be under the dragons.

While Gandalf and the king Théoden spoke about this situation, in Edoras was preparing everything to the burial and mourning for the prince.

"Do you think that Gandalf succeed in convincing the king?" asked Gimli who, together with Aragorn and Legolas, expected in the atrium of the castle

"It would be a great evil and injustice which he would not like or even know them" said Legolas "none of the two have done wrong, moreover, the Black Dragon spared the life of Éomer and the Rohirrim when he had the right to kill them for what they had done to Lenore"

"It is true what you say, Elf lord?" asked a female voice behind them

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn turned vivdly. They had been so concerned that they even hadn't realized that someone had approached them.

It was a woman of about 25 years, blond, white skin, blue eyes, elegance, and although her dresses were not those of a princess, pointed in her gesture, to walk and talk that surely she was the high nobility or perhaps even princess.

"Sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am the princess Éowyn" said making a slight reverence to the time that drove her blue eyes at Aragorn and a slight and fleeting blush appeared on her cheeks.

The elf was only able to agree by surprise or perhaps is due to that it was the first time that he was talking to a female human or because he was extremely concerned by Lenore or because he was not in a good mood.

"My lady" replied Aragorn immediately making an elegant reverence by way of greeting "my name is Aragorn and those who go to my side, are my friends: Legolas and Gimli.

To hear introduced both the elf as the dwarf made a slight reverence by way of greeting, which at the time was the princess.

"And why a Black Dragon would attack my brother and his army if not more than by taste?" followed by asking the princess after a brief silence

Legolas was going to reply, but Aragorn answered first.

"It was not by choice, nor he attacked, my lady" replied Aragorn "he had the right to attack them because mistreated and made prisoner unjustly lady Lenore…"

"My brother would never do such a thing, lord Aragorn!" cut him Éowyn offended "if he did it was for a good reason"

"The only reason that made prisoner was because lady Lenore shares her heart with this Black Dragon" replied Aragorn with calm "lady Lenore had done no harm to them. Although I must accept that your brother didn't do any damage more than tying her up and gagging her.

"By the same token, because that Black Dragon shares his heart with lady Lenore, he was offended and even having the right to attack your brother and the Rohirrim, decided only to speak with them and demand to release lady Lenore"

Éowyn, who thought to refute the words of Aragorn, when she heard that the Black Dragon had spoken with her brother was shocked.

She had never heard that a dragon speaks! Only in the old legends and tales of elderly women were such things!

"Then, as you can see Your Highness, the Black Dragon was magnanimous and preferred the peace that the war. That is why we believe that the king Théoden could give an opportunity to lady Lenore and her dragon without running any danger" ended Aragorn

Éowyn was thoughtful for a moment.

If it was true that that handsome and courageous man named Aragorn, then she could advocate for this situation before her uncle.

The princess would not do it for lady Lenore and her Black Dragon, it would do so for Aragorn because in that way she would win his gratitude and, with time, perhaps something more.

The Ranger realized that the princess pondered if helped their cause or not and although he did not know the real reason that moved her to this, because he believed that it was by kindness toward another of the same sex and by printing on the honor of the Black Dragon, added:

"If you help us with this situation, Your Highness, I should be grateful"

Éowyn lifted her heads (because until that time had lowed with thoughtful attitude) and looked at the eyes to the Ranger.

"I will" she replied "and I pray you to call me by my name, Lord Aragorn. Both you and your friends have done much for my uncle and this kingdom" hastened to add not to disclose as easily her feelings toward the Ranger

And that said, made a slight reverence and headed toward the Throne Room.

* * *

"Lenore!"

The young woman to hear her name turned and see who was a smile was drawn in her face.

It was Legolas.

She hurried toward him who was at that time with two horses, each bringing a chariot filled with fresh meat and without cooking.

When Lenore saw it, her face enlightened and immediately gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed

The elf smiled and returned her the hug. He was glad to see her so happy.

Just the young woman left him when he felt all the left cheek wet.

He turned vividly and saw that it was the Black Dragon who had licked in the form of appreciation.

"I hope you enjoy it, friend" replied gently patting his head

The Black Dragon snorted and began to eat with appetite.

"And this is for you" he added turning toward Lenore giving her a small hatillo.

The young woman took it and opened it.

It had piece of meat that was well roasted and seasoned, a soft bread and still hot, a canteen full of water and an apple.

"Meat for which shares her heart with a Black Dragon" said Legolas

Lenore smiled, but to see the fruit she laughed.

"Could not miss an apple" said

"Don't like apples?" asked the elf surprised and concerned

"No, no, I love them. I laugh because I remember that you always eat apples"

Legolas smiled.

"Come, let's eat" told her

And they sat down on the grass in the small hill where they had been almost the entire day Lenore and her dragon, while the latter remained eating happily the meat which the elf had taken him.

"What has happened in Edoras?" asked after a few moments

"As Mithandir had told us: Saruman had in its talons the king Théoden, but Gandalf has freed him"

"And has not said him that it accompanies a Black Dragon and a woman who shares her heart with him?"

"Aye"

"And what has been said?"

Legolas did not reply. Not answered both because he did not know how to say the response of the king as he did not want to disturb his friend but it was not necessary because Lenore immediately realized and she rolled her eyes.

 _"I tell you! We are the ugly duckies! Ah, but that we were in our realm and we'll see what they would!"_ she told her dragon who snorted and then softly roared

 _"Yes, you are right"_

Legolas had been looking at them without saying anything because he had not understood either what had said or the dragon or her.

At that time, the Black Dragon finished eating and after patting with his head Lenore's head ran a few tens of meters and began to roll in the grass, as if it were a puppy dog playing.

He then returned to full speed, took one of the larger bones that had left and took it as if it were a dog that takes a branch to play, and such which, after patted Legolas head with his, went to run and play by the field immediately to the small hill where they were sitting the elf and Lenore.

Legolas saw shocked how that Black Dragon to which had always seen serious, proud and impressive as all his race, indifferent, furious, angry, fighting side by side as a great warrior, friendly, tender to Lenore, now saw it…. playing as if it were a puppy.

"Surprises you, elf guy?" said a female voice that took him out of his astonished

"Aye. I would never have believed that a dragon play, and less in the way he is doing"

Lenore shook her head.

"You, all people, of this Middle-Earth have much to learn from dragons" said "dragons are beings who, although they are proud of their power, warriors by nature, serious, etc. are also beings who are friendly, noble and, when they are young, are also playful and have a good sense of humor"

Legolas turned confused toward her.

"Good sense of humor?" asked

"Yes. Is not that they make jokes or things by the style, rather have occurrences very funny and a very agile ingenuity, also they are quite ironic and this Black Dragon is more than what is common to what are those of his race"

"Why?"

Lenore did not reply for a few moments. Continued watching with a smile to her dragon who at that time playing the huge, bone romp however, her eyes for a moment became almost identical to those of the Black Dragon.

"This Black Dragon have some qualities… or human rather ... different, more marked than other dragons because it is not a common dragon, and do not believe because shares his heart for me, which is only a part"

"Then apart from the fact that shares his heart with you, what makes him so different regarding other dragons"

"His past"

Legolas tilted his head confused.

"You see, this Black Dragon is an orphan from very young age" began to explain Lenore "do not believe that this place where you live is the only Middle-Earth. "Per what I have read in the _Edda_ and what I have learned to share my heart with him, also in my realm there is a Middle-Earth, although I have to say that I do not know personally.

"I do not know the history of this Middle-Earth because I am new and until a couple of months ago we came here and the only thing I know is that there is an insane that wants to conquer and govern all this Middle-Earth, that this insane Eye of Fire is supported by a traitor wizard, and that to defeat them must be destroyed in a volcano or something like a piece of jewelry known as the One Ring.

"In the Middle-Earth of my realm there have been a couple of major wars.

"The first of them was when the gods, the _Ványr_ , together with their younger brothers, the _Aésir_ , fought against their older brother who had murdered treason to their father, the giant _Ymir_.

"The war was so terrible that the world that had created _Ymir_ was destroyed but the _Ványr_ and the _Aésir_ won supported by different beings among which are the different types of dragons - the Earth Dragons, the Silver Dragons, the Red Dragons, the White Dragons, the Light Dragons, the Water Dragons, the Ice Dragons and the Black Dragons.

"Against them there was another type of dragons known as _**Draca Un-gefóglíc**_. "These dragons were more powerful than any of the other types of dragons, they were huge and their magic, power, strength, speed and skill to the fight was much greater than that of any of the dragons. Only the big three monsters: the Kraken, the Middgard and the Leviathan were more powerful.

"After the First Great War where the _Aésir_ and the _Ványr_ won and returned to create the world in which we now live in my realm, the winners were merciful with some of the enemies who surrendered, among them the _**Draca Un-gefóglíc**_ and left to live.

"In regard to the rest of the dragons were the chosen as the warriors who seek in alliance at any time of battle since, as you surely have noticed, the dragons are warriors by nature.

"However, the _**Draca Un-gefóglíc**_ decided to treason and attacking the _Ványr_ and the _Aésir_ , but knowing that the other types of dragons would support to the gods and they would be of nuisance, decided to attack first to them.

"I have to say that the dragons are divided by clans, each clan is formed by each type of dragon, for example: is the clan of the Light Dragons, the clan of the Silver Dragons and so on.

"Each clan is headed by a _**Bregu**_ which is the leader and who is appointed by the clan also considered as the best warrior of his/her clan. The _**Bregu**_ are those who in battle direct their clan and are the first in the battle line, are also those who meet to choose the path of the entire breed of dragons and, in a war, are those that meet with the _Ványr_.

"The mother of _**AÉfen-léoht**_ was the _**Bregu**_ of the Black Dragon clan when began the Second Great War.

"She and almost all the others _**Bregu**_ died saving the entire race of the dragons, while the father of _**AÉfen-léoht**_ died saving his son and a good number of _**draca brédan**_ , however, the only in bridged by different circumstances was _**AÉfen-léoht.**_

"Several months passed and only (per my dragon) because the _Nornes_ had determined that he was saved, is that he did not die of hunger and in contrast a sunset of winter, the goddess _Ványr_ Skadi found him during the hunt together with her brother, the god _Ványr_ Loki.

Lenore smiled.

"That occasion the _Ványr_ had made a competition of who hunted more piees before it was dark and… it is that the gods _Ványr_ Skadi and Loki found with a _**draca brédan**_ of Black Dragon"

She turned toward Legolas who listened to her carefully.

"Did you Know that the Black Dragon are the type of dragons more rare and difficult to find, only the Light Dragon are almost as rare and difficult to find"

Legolas smiled.

"Then the _Válar_ have blessed you more than you can imagine" said

Lenore rolled her eyes.

"It is the truth. You've never began to think that perhaps the _Válar_ are the _Ványr_? After all, also in your realm there is a Middle-Earth, perhaps the names of the gods only changes, but still exist in both realms"

Lenore smiled, but her smile was of exasperation at the idea, ridiculous to her, of the existence of gods because if gods then and had enabled her to know the future… why not avoided the pain that happened?

"Let me finish my history, ok?" told him trying to keep in check her voice

The elf realized that Lenore not believed him, but he also knew how much he could push so he nodded.

"As I said, the _Ványr_ Skadi and Loki found him and felt sorry for him, in fact, were fond of him and decided to adopt him.

"Even though they knew that there were still Black Dragons, for some strange reason decided to raise them as a kind of… pet/child, an unusual situation.

"At the beginning, the other _Ványr_ disagreed, especially Frigia, Freya, Hel, Freyer and Odin, but finally accepted it and… (Lenore laughed) to those who had not been in agreement, got fond of him and also educated him and considered him as a pet/child. But Skadi and Loki were always the most near and dear to _**AÉfen-leóht**_ because they had found him, because they had protected him from the other _Ványr_ and because they always had time for him, up to scold and punish"

Legolas made a gesture of astonishment. Scold and punish the gods?! He did not want to even imagine how it would have been something!

"The point is that they were, and are, so close to him that they, Skadi and Loki, gave him the name of _**AÉfen-leóht**_ that means _**night light**_.

"Among all gods, especially Skadi and Loki, taught him to hunt, to use his skills of Black Dragon to maximum and to fight as the best of the warriors. Also by the continuous treatment with them, became playful, ironic when it is annoying, witty and with a very strange mixture of character, that in addition he shares his heart with me, to female human"

Lenore turned toward the elf who had listened carefully.

"Now you know the story of my pal which, by the way, does not call him by his name unless he himself give you permission. The dragons in this aspect are extremely jealous and, although _**AÉfen-leóht**_ is different to those of his race, there are things that have not changed because they come in his blood. Promise, elf guy?"

Legolas smiled.

"I promise" he replied

Lenore watched him smiling a few moments and then suddenly came to him and gave him a long kiss on the cheek that made the elf stop for a moment the heart of emotion to return to beat the way sweeter than had throughout his long life heard.

After this, Lenore watched him smiling and flushed thing that had only seen once before in her since he met her.

"Thanks" she said "thank you for everything. You have no idea how thankful I am for all you have done for us, for me" added

However, her heart was telling her that this was not exactly what she wanted to say that there was something more, but… was not sure or would be that she did not dare to accept it and say? Neither she could tell it.

"And you have no idea of how special you are for me," he answered while he took her a hand and tenderly caressed it, which made it even more blushed

But like Lenore, Legolas also knew that there was something he wanted to say and he couldn't put his finger on it. What was exactly what he felt for her? Only a very deep affection or something more? Nor he himself could tell it.

The environment, air, everything around them had changed and, without giving account, both had moved closer and more.

However, a voice shouted in her interior a Lenore: _"Be careful! You swore has never ever allow it again!"_

As if she snapped to reality, shook her head slightly and without knowing exactly what to do, began to laugh which made that environment and magical moment rupture.

Legolas looked puzzled and with a bit uneasily. Why was she laughing?

To see his face, Lenore told him:

"Your ears, are red"

The elf blushed, this time also the face.

"Who was to say that the elves blush also the ears?" she said while she took again a few tufts of her black hair that fluttering rebels by the air from for quite a while.

Legolas approached and removed them. Perhaps allowed again touch that hair as black as the night and who so loved without being fully aware of it.

"Hey! What do you do?" asked her between surprised and slightly to the defensive

Legolas stopped surprised at the strange tone in his voice.

"I just want to give you something" said "but if it bothers you…"

Lenore sighed.

"Ok, what is going you to give me, elf guy?" asked

"Only let me comb you and you'll see"

"Ok, with a condition, elf guy: Let me touch your ears"

Legolas stiffened.

"I do not think that it would be prudent" replied softly

"Why?"

"Elves are very sensitive in our ears"

"But I won't hurt or pull the ears or something like that,"

"Is not I think that you're going to hurt, rather the feeling it would be pleasant and…"

"Oh!" said Lenore with a certain uneasiness "then forget it"

"I beg you, do not bother, _mellon nín_ , it is only by prudence and…"

"Yes, yes, yes, do not worry. I won't die because of it, but… you owe me a favor"

Legolas tilted his head confused.

"A favor?"

"Of course, you know? I am very sensitive to my hair and that is why I do not let anyone else that my dragon touch my hair. So… you owe me a favor"

The elf immediately removed his hand from the tuft of black hair that he had.

"Sorry, _mellon nín_ , I did not know" said softly

"Yes, do not worry. In the end, you give me the gift that you say that you are going to give me, for my part I'll think in something you give in exchange and do not worry, will have nothing to do with your ears" added

Legolas sighed for his insides. Something had not suited, something he wanted to tell her, something impelled that he would like to allow her touching his ears and… he didn't understand why and by the same he did not dare to allow it.

"Well, elf guy?"

The question snapped him to the reality.

He approached and as smoothly as possible began to smooth the long black hair and then began to comb.

"Can I know what you are doing with my hair?" she asked after a while

"You will see"

Passed another long time in what Lenore looked at her dragon, who continued playing, without daring to move for two reasons: one, because she feared that what Legolas was doing with her hair got wrong; and second, because the tenderness and softness with which the elf was combing and caressed her hair was so delicious that she did not want that never ended.

Finally, Legolas ended.

"This is my gift" told her by showing you two elvish braids.

"Wow!" was the only thing that could exclaim Lenore to view the beauty and intricate design of these, but after frowned.

"What is it, Lenore?" asked Legolas concerned

"You also have braids very simila to these" said "what do they mean?"

"Mine mean that I am a warrior"

"And mine?"

Legolas smiled to hear that Lenore called as hers.

He took one of them and one of her hands and while stroking both, lifted the view and said with a smile tender:

"That you're an elf-friend"

 **The king Théoden was freed as we all know, although neither Lenore nor her dragon could be present.**

 **The past of the Black Dragon has been revealed as a "child/pet" of the gods Ványr.**

 **A question: will Legolas be right in thinking that the Válar and the Ványr are the same gods?**

 **Legolas is not completely aware of all what he feels for Lenore… yet, but she has already begun to have her suspicions of what she feels and flees. Why does she flee? Why swore to herself that she would not fall into the same thing?**

 **As well as the past of the Black Dragon was revealed, this also will reveal the Lenore in a not too distant future.**

 **By while, Lenore has gone to have a title that very few people have managed to obtain: to be an elf-friend.**

 **What will tell the Black Dragon of this?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that was raised by the gods Ványr, mainly by Skadi and Loki, like child/pet and for that reason he's different from other dragons. He shares his heart with Lenore and is the _**Bregu**_ of the Black Dragons of his realm.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon** ): title that have the leaders of each clan of dragons and are appointed by the clan they belong. The _Bregu_ are the best warriors of each clan, are the first in the first lines of battle and are allies of the gods _Ványr_.

 **Draca brédan (hatching of dragon/baby dragon):** are the younger dragons in age, are usually from newborn babies up to that in human age, would be 5 years.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** the most powerful dragons and enemies of the gods _Ványr_. The hated to the other types of dragons and sought during the Second Great War the destroy them. Currently they are believed to be extinct by the gods _Ványr_.

 **Loki:** _Ványr_ god of the fate and the cunning. He teaches to AÉfen-leóht the irony and cunning in the battle. He's like his father to AÉfen-leóht and give him the name.

 **Skadi:** _Ványr_ goddess of ice and snow. Is the hunter of the gods by excellence. She finds the Black Dragon and teaches to AÉfen-leóht to hunt. She's like his mother to _AÉfen-leóht_ and give him the name.


	22. A dragon's gift

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I would like to thank all the readers of this history, you are my reason to continue writting, although I barely have time.**

 **These last chapters, especially "Elf's song" and "Elf friend" have been, so to speak, "romantic" because the affection of the elf has gone on growing, while Lenore has begun to have suspicions of what she has finished by feel for the elf.**

 **But now that there were a couple of chapters for "developing" the affection between Lenore and Legolas, it is time to start again the adventure, but before will happen, in this chapter, something very, very important between the Black Dragon and Legolas, that will be very important in a future.**

 **What is that? And in what affect in a future? Why is so important?**

 **This chapter will not have a lot of action, but is very important because what happens between the Black Dragon and the elf.**

 **And regarding the king Théoden: will he accept to Lenore and her dragon or will they stay in the forest? And if he accepts the terms, what will become of them?**

 **And what will think the Princess Éowyn of Lenore?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and as always… here we go again:**

 _ **Chapter 22: A dragon's gift**_

"Please, uncle, do not deny their request they have made" said Éowyn to the king Théoden

"You do not understand, Éowyn, is very dangerous. You only have heard by such of the elderly who sit at the fire which is in confronting a dragon, you have never taken up arms…"

"Because I never have forsaken, uncle! You know that I know fight with sword"

Théoden sighed exasperated. Éowyn was a princess and woman who had many qualities, but in his view the fact that she would like to have the same activities and rights that a man was… unthinkable.

And the worst of the matter was that this type of thinking was contagious and some women of the nobility had begun to consider the revolutionary ideas of the princess.

"Éowyn, I told you that never, never shall you take weapons or anything like that," said the king emphasizing the word **NEVER** "these are rights and activities of men and is not suitable for a woman and less for a woman of your social class that think such a thing. I beg you not come back to mention it because it not only bothers me, but that scandalize to the nobles of the court"

Éowyn hid her face as she had with her eyes full of tears, but not of sadness or pain but of courage and indignation.

She loved very much to her uncle, especially because he had raised her alongside her brother, Éomer, but that aspect was one that could not endure: the machuvinism of her uncle.

However, she knew that more than she would like to reason with him never she would never convince him, so she dropped the topic and decided to accept (or fake) that had accepted what her uncle had said.

She bowed her head and nodded with the gaze low which, fortunately, deceived the king who calmed.

"Why so much interest you have in that I accept their request, Éowyn?" asked after a few moments

"Because they have done much for us all"

"But you do not know that a dragon and a woman who shares heart with it come with them? And the worst of the matter is that the dragon is a Black Dragon"

"I know because lord Aragorn told me so"

Théoden was going to talk about, but the princess won him the word.

"I know that as I am a woman I do not know anything about the war and I have never taken a sword to really fight, but I do not appeal to this, uncle, but that I appeal to your gratitude as a knight and, even more, as king"

Théoden was shocked by what he heard.

"Think of what people will say in future generations on your ingratitude or your gratitude"

The king arose from his throne and paced thoughtful.

Éowyn was right. If you do not gave him the opportunity to the friends of those who had saved, would be unfair and even as until that time had behaved thanks to Saruman and Grimma as tyrant.

"Prepare my horse and my personal escort" ordered a servant who was at the entrance of the Throne Room

Éowyn smiled to see that had achieved what Aragorn asked.

"Can I go with you, uncle?"

"No, Éowyn, is very dangerous and is not a site for a woman and less for a princess"

The smile of Éowyn disappeared to hear this. Again, the chauvinism and the stigmas sexist of her uncle and, in general, Rohan.

"But uncle! The woman… lady Lenore…!" she exclaimed

"That woman, if is that woman can be called, shares her heart with a dragon" replied Théoden

He paused.

"Now, go and rest because today has been difficult and long for all" added

Éowyn, although the face was lit by the anger, made a reverence and was already set to leave when the king stopped her and gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

"Have a nice night, Éowyn" said

"Thank you uncle, good night to you too" replied the princess trying to keep in check her voice

* * *

The Black Dragon saw from afar that Legolas was combing to Lenore.

It was strange because he knew perfectly well that Lenore was very sensitive in the hair and therefore not allowed anyone to touch her hair more that he himself, at least not for a long time.

But, apparently, the elf was another exception to the case. Surely, Legolas was combing and caressing so gently through the hair of Lenore that she had closed eyes and the Black Dragon felt clearly that her heartbeats were quiet and with a certain pace that, although he did not know personally, but he knew of its existence thanks to the _**Ványr Freyja**_.

Although the Black Dragon continued _playing_ , (because in real he was simulating) already that, he continued paying attention on the different emotions of Lenore which all pointed to what the _**Ványr Freyja**_ had taught him some time.

 _"This is whatever you feel when you find the correct dragoness" had told him the goddess to the time he played his chest, where his heart was._

 _The teenager Black Dragon had stiffened._

 _That was an impressive feeling because mixed a series of other feelings that already in had ever experienced: joy, tenderness and kindness, shyness, affection; in few words was a force that came from the heart and that injected energy to all his body and enlightened his mind, was a feeling indescribable but which at the time was the most beautiful he had felt in his whole life._

 _ **Freyja**_ _had smiled to see the face of the teen Black Dragon._

 _"Thank you for the gift, but why show me this?" had asked once that was dissipated his heart that wonderful feeling._

 _"Because there are rare cases in which any descendant of any race knows and understands when loves to another being. Therefore, unfortunately, is that love has become a feeling that also brings pain" had answered the goddess with a tinge of sadness in his voice_

 _She had paused._

 _"But now you know and now, then you will know with certainty the time that you are with the correct dragoness" had added with a smile "never forget this feeling_ _ **AÉfen-leóht"**_

 _"I will not do that and thank you,_ _ **Ványr Freyja**_ _"_

 _the goddess had smiled, that dragon of such tender age was very smart. She knew that it would not have been in vain the fact to show him what it was to feel the love._

Now a young _**AÉfen-leóht**_ recalled that feeling that had showed him the goddess and realized that had many things in common, in fact, all except but one: fear.

But, fear from who and why? From Lenore, was a fear but is that terror by what might happen.

And what could happen? It ever had happened and that the same Black Dragon had vowed that, if a day he found with that miserable, he was going to kill him right in the place where he was found and in the way more painful and long as possible.

However, the Black Dragon was sure that the elf would not commit the same atrocity, in fact, he was sure that the elf would be the one that would heal completely the heart of Lenore (in the emotional side).

Unfortunately, it appeared that the young woman was not willing to allow such a thing to Legolas, and worst of all, not allowed to herself back to accept to love and let to be loved.

At that time, he heard footsteps of horse and fearing an enemy or perhaps the same Grimma Wormtongue, ran rapidly toward where was Lenore, since Legolas had left with his bow armed, ready to shoot.

Both Legolas as Lenore had heard that several horses approached the small hill.

The elf, fearing for the safety of his elf-friend and the Black Dragon, immediately grabbed his bow and hid behind a tree to shoot a fatal arrow.

But lowed his bow and he came out of his hiding place to see that were Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and King Théoden followed by his escort staff.

"Legolas, my friend" said the Ranger just saw him "you know where are Lenore and her dragon?"

The elf nodded and went to a pair of large rocks behind which they were hiding the Black Dragon and the young woman.

"You can come out, Lenore, are our friends" said Legolas

To hear, Lenore and the Black Dragon came out from their hiding place and approached to the newcomers.

To see the Black Dragon, Théoden and his escort retreated and instinctively took their weapons.

To see this, the Black Dragon snorted displeased at the time that the young woman stood in front of him with the intention to protect him.

"Hey! Why you think attack us?" said angrily "what we have done as to immediately have the intention of kill us with your swords?"

The king Théoden angered toward Lenore to hear the disrespectful manner with which she spoke.

The king of Rohan had many good qualities, but also had the bad feature that was proud of his title as King and chauvinist, perhaps more chauvinist who most of the men of Rohan.

"How dare you to speak to me in this way, woman?!" asked angrily

Before Lenore could answer, Gandalf replied:

"Your Majesty, this woman and her dragon have suffered too many insults and injustices since they arrived to Middle-Earth, that is the reason why she has answered you in that way. However, I can assure you that their manners are not so, it is only necessary that the you treat them with more leniently so that you can see it and experience it in person"

After saying this, Gandalf turned toward Lenore and the Black Dragon and told them:

"Lenore, Black Dragon, may I introduce you to Théoden, king of Rohan" turned toward the king and he added "Your Majesty, may I introduce you to Lenore and her Black Dragon"

Lenore was not in a good mood, nor was her dragon, however, the gaze of Gandalf and Aragorn was supplicant.

What were they begging? To be friendly and cordial with the king because of this depended that allowed them to enter to Edoras and be in his kingdom, or banish them and, perhaps, not only to them but to the rest of the _Fellowship._

Lenore breathed deeply. She would have to be friendly, even with this type of man so rude, conceited and unfair to judge.

"Sorry, Your Majesty" said with a friendly smile but forced "I think we started wrong…"

"Without doubt" cut her the king

The Black Dragon snorted displeased, but Lenore immediately stroked the Black Dragon's neck to calm him.

"As Gandalf told him, my name is Lenore and this Black Dragon is my pal" said

"Pal?" repeated Théoden confused

"Is his nickname as he and I share heart"

The king looked her in disbelief.

"I don't seem to me" he said to Gandalf

"You can be sure of that," said the wizard

"Why?"

"Because there is no reason for me to lie, and even less in this situation"

Théoden was thoughtful. Gandalf was right, it was not logical that the wizard thought to do that. However, with the suspicion of what had happened to him with Saruman was so large that he even distrusted Gandalf.

The Black Dragon each time got angry, but above all by the way so arrogant with that king that treated to Lenore, who clearly felt that her dragon within little would be really angry.

 _"Take it easy, pal. Remember, we must be well-behaved children, if we do not want to have problems, nor create them to our friends"_ told him mentally

At that time were heard many exclamations of astonishment that made all turned.

Were all the soldiers of the personal guard of the king.

"What?" asked him

"Their eyes, Your Majesty! See their eyes!" exclaimed one

Everyone turned to Lenore and the Black Dragon who at that time had the normal eyes.

"That's it!" said in a soft voice Gimli "speak with the Black Dragon on whatever, lassie!"

Lenore tilted her head surprised and confused while the Black Dragon snorted.

 _"Yes, I think that Gimli is right. So, they believe us"_ told him mentally _"and even it_ _would be a good idea to speak in a loud voice"_

An exclamation of astonishment, but this time of the king was heard:

"Her eyes, are almost identical to those of the Black Dragon"

"They are, Your Majesty" replied Gandalf calmly

"But… how is that possible?"

"Because we share heart" replied Lenore

Théoden the looked alternatively, to the young woman and to the Black Dragon, shocked by what he saw.

The Black Dragon softly roared causing the king to step back involuntarily a couple of steps together with his personal guard.

"Don't be afraid, Your Majesty" replied serious Lenore even with the eyes almost identical to those of the Black Dragon "he's only greeting you. His exact words were: _Good evening, greets you_ _ **ÁÉfen-leóht**_ _, King Théoden de Rohan_ "

" _ **AÉfen-leóht**_?" repeated shocked the king while the other remaining members of the _Fellowship_ they saw also astonished because the Black Dragon had just told his name to a complete unknown to him.

"That is his name, Your Majesty, because the dragons like the elves, the dwarves, the hobbits and humans also have a name" replied Lenore seriously "and the fact that he says his name, means that he has good will to you and your kingdom"

"Now, do you believe me, Your Majesty?" asked Gandalf

Théoden was thoughtful for a few moments.

"I do not trust them… yet. However, I will give them an opportunity" he said "they can come to Edoras with us" said

* * *

The king Théoden ordered, because that is the right word, ordered to Lenore and her dragon that before reaching Edoras, both flew and wait the signal of any of theirn friends of the _Fellowship_ that they would indicate when they could be landing at the castle.

To Lenore and the Black Dragon didn't like at all the king, but… had to obey if they did not want to have problems or to their friends.

Toward evening, left Aragorn followed by Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli to the highest part of the castle and with fire made them agreed signal that could landing.

Fortunately, the Black Dragon and therefore Lenore had excellent view and immediately saw the signal and in less than a blink landed next to their friends.

"And where is the king?" asked Lenore to see that Théoden was not

The wizard, the Ranger, the dwarf and the elf looked to each other. The response wouldn't like them, but it was necessary to give and for this Gandalf decided to say it to that it was the most possible diplomatic.

"He was not… possible to be, Lenore"

The young woman and the Black Dragon looked at Gandalf in desbelief.

"You know, Gandalf? You are not very good lying" replied Lenore

The Black Dragon softly roared.

 _"Yes, you are right. He does not deserve that we are here"_ replied she in this strange language that neither Gandalf understood.

"Lenore, we would appreciate if you tell us how much is said between you and your dragon" said the wizard

"Gandalf, we would appreciate if you can tell to this wren be more friendly and polite" answered she, by imitating him so tongue-in-cheek

Everybody looked to each other, nor the Black Dragon or the young woman were in a good mood.

"Sorry, Lenore, but in this respect, there is very little I can do" replied Gandalf

Lenore sighed and saw the Black Dragon who in turn looked too.

"Okay, you are right. I think I was too harsh with you, sorry Gandalf" she said

"No, is fine Lenore. It is understandable, after so many mistreatment and that treat evil must reach a point in time when they despair"

Lenore smiled while gently stroking the neck of his dragon.

"And where we will spend the night? Because if it is here, it seems that in the end we will be able to take a bath after several weeks"

Everybody saw toward the already almost dark sky. It was almost completely covered by rain clouds and felt and smelled an air announcing that soon it would rain.

"No. My uncle said you would spend the night in a stable" said a female voice

Everyone turned and saw that it was Éowyn who at that time was to the roof where all were.

"Your Highness, may I introduce you Lenore and her Black Dragon" said Gandalf "Lenore and you Black Dragon, may I introduce you the Shield Maiden of Rohan: Éowyn

Lenore turned back to Aragorn, who was at her side, and she said to the ear:

"Hey, Ranger guy! Here how it greets? Because until now my pal and I have seen, in this Middle-Earth will greet differently depending on where you are"

Aragorn smiled to hear it.

"Just bow slightly your head" replied in the same way "the princess is not like her uncle"

"Seriously? Great!"

Éowyn had seen the brief exchange of words of Lenore and Aragorn and had seen the smile of the Ranger that made her feel something in her heart that, although she did not know exactly what it was, could well be classified as jealousy.

"Is a pleasure, Your Higness" replied Lenore following the advice of Aragorn while the Black Dragon imitated her.

Éowyn responded the greeting very coldly, thing that did not go unnoticed to anyone.

"Please wait here for a moment, I will go to the barn where they will spend the night and I shall give you a sign with fire"

And without more, left without making noise but not before looking at Aragorn and smile fleetingly, to which the Ranger responded with slightly bowing his head because he thought it was a greeting like Legolas, only Gandalf, Lenore and Gimli noticed what would probably have behind it.

* * *

Lenore and her dragon were trying to be as comfortable as possible because the stable that King Théoden appoint them to spend the night was not exactly comfortable, nor had a pleasant smell, but it smelled of poop horse.

Lenore and the Black Dragon had made a gesture of disgust, but in the end, they had accepted without much grumble, after all it was better than to be away from their friends and with danger that some dragon or a battalion of orcs found them alone.

The princess had shown coldly straw where they could lie and that would serve them as a mattress.

"Thank you, Your Highness" had said Lenore as kindly as possible, although both to her as her dragon resented the attitude so cold, indifferent and it can even be said that arrogance and contempt toward them.

Éowyn only nodded, without even bothering to say a word.

She did not behaved that way because he was a dragon and the woman who shared his heart with this Black Dragon, even was because the woman could dress as male elf and that could travel at her whim, unlike her who was forced use always dresses and be enclosed in the castle.

No, which made her behave that way was the one that had seen that Lenore got along very well with all those men and they treated her as an equal, especially the elf and Aragorn.

How it was possible that handsome Ranger had been fixed at Lenore who was not even a lady, and not make the case of her? He had not even smiled at some point and had always been with a friendly courtesy that held her away.

"Your Highness, it could be that we had food and could give me a place to take a bath?" asked Lenore "both are starving and I need to take a bath"

"The food will be given, lady Lenore, once the meal in the castle end"

"Ah! Ok" said aloud the young woman of another realm _"hopefully soon because I will die from starvation and not by this crazy of The Eye of Fire"_ she thought

The Black Dragon who had heard her, nodded.

"Could be preferably meat?" asked Lenore "to dragons they love the meat and it is a great help to replenish their forces"

The princess looked them with disdain.

"It will give you the leftovers of food" said

Lenore and her dragon looked each other astonished. That was the height of indecency and injustice!

"Your Highness" said Lenore "I know that we are not exactly _welcome_ in this place, but neither is it a question of kill us of hunger or consider ourselves as mere beggars because I can assure you that we are not"

Éowyn, which no longer supported be there because the view to Lenore reminded her how had spoken so closely Aragorn and she even for a few moments.

"It is true you are not welcome where you are wrong lady Lenore, you and your dragon are beggars because without us would die of hunger and, at this time, would be under the rain! So, really are beggars?"

"No, we are people that we have travel through a good part of Middle-Earth to fight an insane that wants to conquer and govern everything, and destroy his famous One Ring, unlike you princess who lives so quiet within these walls" replied Lenore with disdain

That was a blow in full face to Éowyn.

"As I thought! You have no honor, lady Lenore, is more should not even be called lady. And what does it matter if I am within these walls or not?" said the princess "I have honor that is much more important to go and save all and not have one iota of honor"

She paused.

"I wonder if your lack of honor includes other things" added with the intention in such a way that Lenore realized that spoke of her innocence or not, which made get angry at the time that the Black Dragon preferred to put to one side because it was not desirable to interfere.

 _"Never meddle in a fight of women" had told him on occasion the_ _ **Ványr Loge**_ _"because the only thing that will happen is that you will end up worse, I tell you this from experience"_

The Black Dragon always supported Lenore and protected her, but he knew that there were some times that it was better to let her defend herself after all, if there was something that Lenore knew how to do and more when defend was dealt with in terms of words.

On the other hand, if he threatened to the princess could happen that she accused him with the king and he banish them, and already sufficiently had risky, so to say, to say his name.

Lenore paled. So, the princess wanted war? War she would have!

"Then I do not know who will be more honorable. To me, who you believe that is a simply a wanderer and deals only with men throughout Middle-Earth, or to you, that advocates for someone who says you do not have honor, only to earn a glance of a courageous man newcomer to Edoras accompanied by his friends and a dragon" Éowyn paled as dead, it was obvious that Lenore was fully aware of what the princess felt for Aragorn.

"Do you know what that can cost you, Lenore?" she said in a low and menacing voice

"I know, but I also know the consequences that can have a woman furious that shares her heart with a dragon" answered Lenore in the same tone of voice

For a few minutes, they looked to each other in a challenging way, as waiting for the a divert the gaze of the other but did not happen and instead heavy footsteps made them turn and they saw that Gimli arrived and looked them surprised.

"Lady Lenore, Lord Gimli, Black Dragon" said the princess withdrawing quickly after having a menacing gaze to the first.

"What happened, lassie?" asked Gimli once Éowyn was

"Nothing Gimli, only a difference of opinions, it is everything" replied Lenore with the face still lit by the anger

* * *

Éowyn walked back to the castle, in specific toward the dining room with quick step, the gaze low and frowning.

She was furious at what Lenore had said a few moments ago.

How dared to speak so a simple foreign if not for her, the Shield Maiden of Rohan, would be in the forest in the rain and without anything to eat?

It is not that the princess was innocent or have nothing of guilt because she had begun with the insults and apparently that woman named Lenore was as Éowyn: she didn't let to be insulted or mistreated in any way.

In this they were similar, but in so far as it is not seemed absolutely nothing was in the treatment with lord Aragorn.

How it was possible that a woman that shared her heart with a Black Dragon could be his friend and he even smiled her? That was precisely what infuriated to Éowyn and which, instead of making admire and know the Black Dragon as on another occasion did, had led to insult her.

She was so self-absorbed in her anger that a voice that called her make have a startle so large that by little fainted.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" asked a man approaching obliging

The princess lifted the gaze which immediately illuminated the see who he was.

"Yes, I am well, Lord Aragorn" replied "only that was so distracted that I had not realized that you were here"

"I've noticed. Are you well? Because a moment ago, seemed to be very angry"

Éowyn smiled trying to hide what had happened between her and Lenore because she knew that Aragorn would not do much more than tell Lenore than to behave more kindly with the princess.

"Oh no! I was not nor I am angry at all, only concerned for my uncle and my brother"

"I am very sorry, Your Highness, it was not my intention to interrupt your thoughts"

Éowyn smiled. It was very nice to find a man who had such considerations with a woman.

"It is fine, Lord Aragorn, but I pray you to call me by my name. You and your friends have done so much for all of us"

As a response, the Ranger smiled and slightly bowed his head. It was very kind of part of the princess which had that goodness toward him, a simple Ranger (at least for the time being) and toward his friends, but would not make use of that privilege.

There was a moment of silence.

"The sought, Your Highness, to thank you for what you have done for us. It would have been terrible that lady Lenore and her dragon had had to spend this rainy night at the forest" said Aragorn "is sure to have my infinite gratitude because, probably, we also we had spent the night with them in the forest. And after so many days in open field, it feels good to be in a city"

Éowyn smiled and, without being able to prevent it, blushed.

Lord Aragorn had been looking for her! Although it had to do with that odious woman named Lenore, but had sought for her! What man of Rohan was so friendly?

"There is nothing to thank, Lord Aragorn. The same thing that you thought also that all the good which they have done for this kingdom cannot easily be paid. At least showing some gratitude of our part, on my part, to you" replied

"Certainly, I thank you on behalf of all my friends and, I am sure, also lady Lenore thanked you"

Éowyn smiled forcibly. If he knew what had happened between the two of them!

At that time, they heard steps and appeared Gandalf.

"Ah! Your Highness! It gives me great pleasure that Lord Aragorn had already found you!" said "we wanted to ask you a favor"

The princess smiled despite that she did any grace having to be doing favors for one and another. To lord Aragorn there was no problem, but that all began to ask… soon she would be the servant of all!

However, to hear that it was also a favor to lord Aragorn and, considering who was Gandalf, decided to accept.

"What do you need?" she asked

"To convince to the king to go to Helm Deep" replied Gandalf

Éowyn tilted her head confused. For what to go Helm Deep?

The surprise of the princess was just because Helm Deep was a fortress considered as impenetrable that it was in the midst of a rocky valley.

Underground it had where all the people of a city could take refuge without problem.

Its high, thick and formidable walls had resisted hundreds of attacks. It was huge and could store food for a couple of years where could resist without greater problem a siege.

On the other hand, its battlements and towers allowed hundreds of archers could trigger a rain of deadly arrows.

Yes, that fortress called Helm Deep was famous because it has never been taken.

"Helm Deep?" asked Éowyn surprised "why, if you will allow me to ask?" said seeing Gandalf

"It is necessary to save the whole people of Rohan, especially Edoras"

"Why? You have banished to Saruman, my uncle is free from the clutches of this wizard, Grimma has been banished, there are therefore no danger"

"On the contrary, Your Highness" replied Aragorn "Grimma will tell to Saruman what has happened, and we can assure you, that Saruman will send a huge army to take Edoras because while greater territory of Middle-Earth control, greater ease will have to overcome, and you know how important it is Rohan.

Éowyn slowly nodded.

"Alright. I will go to speak with my uncle" she said

* * *

 _"Be a elf-friend definitely has its advantages"_ thought the Black Dragon while lying saw quietly the cloudless sky and with a sun that surely that day would be magnificent.

Lenore had gone to bathe.

That morning, the princess Éowyn had commanded a maiden to say he had prepared a bathroom.

Both the Black Dragon as Lenore were confident that the princess did not by choice but they would surely be involved Aragorn.

 _"That an elf protects you at all costs and you are accepted and welcome by any elven community is a good thing, especially as things are at this place"_ continued to think the Black Dragon _"I wish that my adoptive parents would be here! Perhaps it would not be so bad the situation if the famous Válar guys would be interested more in this place"_

At that moment, he heard some footsteps very soft and barely perceptible.

It would be Lenore? No, she didn't walk without making noise. No, certainly that was the elf guy.

And as is, to few minutes appeared Legolas whom it is directed toward him. Therefore, seen expected to meet Lenore by slight gesture that made of disappointment, however, not moved away, but that continued on his way until he arrived at the side of the Black Dragon.

" _Mae Govannen_ , friend" greeted him "did you spend good night?"

The Black Dragon snorted.

Legolas faced him confused. To understand that Black Dragon was a mess because he hadn't the ability of Aragorn.

Once again, he wished to have, even for a few moments, the ability of his father, the silver tongue, but it was not so. However, it will not fail to Black Dragon because now he was his friend and it would be rude to leave that it was also necessary to learn how to understand to be able to talk with him.

"Bad?" asked

The Black Dragon shook his head.

"Good?"

Again, the Black Dragon shook his head.

"So, so?" asked Legolas not very sure after a few moments

The Black Dragon nodded and snorted.

Legolas looked him confused, because had not the remotest idea of what he wanted to say his friend.

To see that he had not answered, The Black Dragon returned to snort to see if he understood, but it was in vain.

"I don't understand you" told Legolas while blushing the tip of his ears

The Black Dragon snorted again and with his tail pointed out to him.

"You mean to me?"

The Black Dragon nodded.

"You do the same question to me?"

The Black Dragon again nodded.

"So, so"

The Black Dragon snorted.

"Are you asking me the reason?" asked Legolas after a few minutes of trying to identify the logic of the questions.

The Black Dragon nodded.

"Because it feels good to be able to take a bath, eat well and have a bed, but I miss the stars, the grass, trees and the air"

The Black Dragon snorted again.

"Why?"

The Black Dragon nodded again.

"Because I am a wood-elf. All Elves love nature and we are always in close proximity to her" replied Legolas "but the wood-elves, we are closer and we love the most forests than others. You will understand that being locked up in the middle of stone walls can be stressful for me"

The Black Dragon nodded.

There was a silence where Legolas pondered whether it was a good idea to ask the Black Dragon the location of Lenore. He did not think to leave, but at least he wanted to know if she would take much time or not.

Finally he dared and said:

"You know where is Lenore?"

The Black Dragon nodded and snorted imitating the sound of the water falling.

If it had been Aragorn who spoke with him, soon had fallen in the account that it had something to do with water probably a bath but unfortunately was not the case.

"I don't understand" told Legolas while his ears blushed more

The Black Dragon again imitated the sound of water falling and drew on the wet floor a tub.

Spent a few moments so that Legolas finally dawned.

"She is bathing?"

The Black Dragon nodded and snorted.

Legolas sighed. Again, did not understand anything.

"I do not know what you say" said while blushed his face too "sorry, my ability for languages and this type of things is not good and believe me that I dislike because I would like to be able to talk with you as it does Aragorn and…"

Not well had finished to say the last words when the Black Dragon spat him a gargle with such good aim that gave him in the mouth and a good part fell inside the mouth of the elf who was as someone who sees visions.

"Why do you insult me in such way?!" exclaimed angrily Legolas once recovered from the astonishment "I don't understand you b…"

"Calm, elf guy!" replied the Black Dragon "C'mon! All you do much drama by such simple things!"

Legolas was impressed. The Black Dragon made him the favor of talking to understand?!

"Excuse my outburst, friend, and on the other hand, I thank you that you talk to understanding" told

The Black Dragon tilted his head confused.

"I always speak, elf guy, the fact that you cannot understand is another story", he said,

"But I am referring to that you are talking to me as you did with the Rohirrim"

"Am I?"

Legolas tilted his head confused.

"Yes, only in this way would include. Unless you also speak Sindarin"

"I do not know the language nor Lenore, so you can be sure that I am not speaking in the famous Sindarin"

"But then…?"

"Think, think. If I am not speaking in Sindarin or as I did with the Rohirrim, how is it possible that you understand?"

Legolas stayed a few moments thoughtful.

"Are you talking about in your native language?!" he said astonished

"Congratulations, elf guy! You just won the highest prize!" said the Black Dragon simulating the style of drivers of radio or television programs of competition

"But...but...but...but how is possible if I do not share my heart with a dragon and less with you?!"

"It is true, but do not believe that something had to see the fact that you spat out?"

Legolas touched his mouth to be cleaned because by wonder he had forgotten to be cleaned, but he realized that it had no trace of the gargle of the Black Dragon.

Noting this, Legolas faced the Black Dragon as if it had been the first time in his life that he saw a dragon.

"You, yesterday, named to my pal elf-friend, now I give you the gift of understanding the language of the dragons when we roar or snort" told the Black Dragon with a voice and look kind and, for a moment, Legolas could have sworn that he smiled.

"That means that I'll understand the language of dragons?" asked after a few moments to ensure

"Almost always. When we speak with words like any other race, no, you will not be able to because you do not share heart with any of my race, but when we roar or snort, you will understand us perfectly"

Legolas looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, _**AÉfen-leóht**_ , it is a great honor" told him gently patting the neck of the Black Dragon

He turned to him with the gesture shirring and stared at.

"Sorry, friend, is a way to show you how grateful I am. I will not call you by your name"

 _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ looked at him and tilted his head.

"You can call me by my name, elf guy, but you can only do this when you and I are alone."

"Even if is Lenore with us?"

"When my pal knows the gift I just give you, until then"

Legolas smiled.

"I need to get some form of make it also to you an elven braid" he said

"This is easy, you can cut a lock of your hair and make the elven braid. So, I would be like a padawan"

Legolas tilted his head confused and slightly horrified.

Cut a lock of his hair? And more of the long that would need for that Black Dragon?!

But he said nothing but instead asked:

"Padawan?"

* * *

"It is the apprentice of a warrior who were known as jedi" answered a female voice

Legolas and _**AÉfen-leóht**_ turned. It was Lenore who has her hair still wet by the bath, but which has already brought clean clothes.

"I did not know that had this type of warriors in your realm" said the elf

"They do not exist, are part of a fictitious story called _Star Wars_ " replied Lenore "on how much you two spoke?"

Legolas paled for a moment. Could not tell what had just happened between him and the Black Dragon.

"What terrible that I am trying to understand your dragon" he lied

"You tried to talk with him?" asked Lenore while her eyes enlightened of joy

"Yes, but I do not serve to do so. I do not understand anything and just if we were able to talk about our sleeping and where were you"

Lenore smiled.

"Don't you have behaved badly with him, pal" told him in that strange language that used each time you spoke with him

"Not at all" replied _**AÉfen-leóht**_ "now you are an elf-friend, who knows what he would do if I mistreat you"

Lenore laughed.

Fortunately, she was back to Legolas because if she had not seen the face of the elf who was stunned because he understood what they both had said.

At that time, heavy footsteps were heard that made to all turn around.

"Finally, I found you" said Aragorn "prepare everything, we're leaving"

"Where?" asked Lenore

"Helm Deep"

 **What do you think about the gift of** _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ **? What will help Legolas apart from understanding the Black Dragon each time you talk?**

 **Why is so important to this gift in a future?**

 **The answer will be known within two chapters.**

 **Meanwhile, Éowyn together with Gandalf have managed to convince the king to go to Helm-Deep.**

 **What will happen on the road? What the other dragons? Where are they? When will they do appear?**

 **These and other questions will be answered in the following two chapters.**

 **Thanks to all readers and your reviews are always welcome.**

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that was raised by the gods Ványr, mainly by Skadi and Loki, like child/pet and for that reason he's different from other dragons. He shares his heart with Lenore and is the _**Bregu**_ of the Black Dragons of his realm.

 **Freyja:** Ványr goddess of love and flora.

 **Loge:** Ványr god of fire

 **Ványr:** the nine most powerful and important gods that, according the _Edda_ and _**AÉfen-leóht,**_ are in Lenore's realm.


	23. Freed!

**Hi! Hello to everyone in the world!**

 **Before anything else, I would like to thank all those who have read this story, you are a great motivation for me.**

 **The past chapter happened an unexpected fact: the Black Dragon gave permission to Legolas of talk by name and gave him the gift of being able to understand him almost in the same way as Lenore.**

 **And we say "almost" because, he can only understand them while the dragons roar or snort.**

 **Now, that** _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ **has given him this gift that in the future it will be very important, will begin the adventure.**

 **Will something happen on the way to Helm Deep? And the other dragons? Will they be released or until Saruman and Sauron are defeated?**

 **In this chapter, there'll be three types of dragons that until now have only been mentioned: Silver Dragons, White Dragons and Light Dragons.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and, as always… here we go again…:**

 _ **Chapter 23: Freed!**_

As had guessed the Black Dragon the Sun that day was bright which made the walk toward Helm Deep did not the problem of rain, but soon the children and the elderly got tired.

Lenore and her dragon were on the part of the way back as a rearguard while Legolas was at the forefront to watch that there wouldn't be danger ahead.

The king Theóden had ordered to Lenore travel by air, but both she and Aragorn and Gandalf had made him see that it was not a good idea because other dragons could see them.

So, in the end, the king had decided to send them in the rearguard, away from people so they weren't scared of the Black Dragon. Already that by itself had risen grumbling against the king for having accepted in Edoras to a Black Dragon and a woman who shared her heart with it.

Knowing this, Gimli had decided to go with them so they would not feel so alone.

The dwarf appreciated much to Lenore and the Black Dragon because they had saved a couple of times his life, because both, despite that many times they had been unfairly treated (starting with the _Fellowship of the Ring_ ) had helped, although in some things had not result at the beginning as well as with Merry and Pippin, but they were still good and brave friends anyway.

If there was a quality that characterized Gimli was that he was very grateful and knew how to appreciate the qualities of others.

"And how did you sleep, lassie?" he asked "because yesterday you did not look in a good mood"

"Really?" she asked as she looked out of the corner of her eye at her dragon with a knowing look.

"Neither you nor the princess and, indeed, I doubt that it was only a difference of opinion, lassie"

"It really was a difference of opinion between who had more honor, Gimli" replied Lenore "and I did not have a good night because of the unpleasant smell and the anger"

"Who had more honor?!" the dwarf repeated as he imagined what a fight "how bad was it, lad?" he asked softly to the Black Dragon who was in the middle of them two.

The Black Dragon preferred to shrug.

"So bad was it, lad?"

"It was not so bad, Gimli, it was just a difference of opinion that was all," Lenore told him slightly embarrassed "and I really do not want to keep talking about it, unless you want me to get angry with you now"

"No, lassie. I just had a little curiosity but that's all"

"Speaking of curiosity, I have a question: what is Helm Deep?"

"It is a great fortress that is considered impenetrable and has never been taken"

Lenore tilted her head confused and saw her dragon who also saw her confused.

"And why are we going to a fortress?" He asked.

"Aragorn and Gandalf think that Saruman will command a great army to attack Rohan and the city of Edoras is not enough to defend itself"

"But if that traitor wizard sends with his super army also to dragons, I doubt much that that famous fortress serves of something"

"Why?" suddenly asked a voice that made the three of them turn.

It was a boy of about 8 years who dressed very poorly and looked thin, an unequivocal sign that was not well fed.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt," he said embarrassed as the dwarf, Black Dragon, and Lenore stared at him in surprise.

"No, it's fine," Lenore replied. "I had doubts, too."

The boy smiled to see that the woman had not bothered.

What's your name, lad?" Gimli asked.

"My name is _Haethcyn_ "

"And your parents, _Haethcyn_?"

The boy lowered his head sadly.

"I do not have" he said in barely perceptible voice

Gimli was saddened, but the Black Dragon and, above all, Lenore were saddened in such a way that their eyes filled with tears because they too had lost their parents.

"Then you come alone, lad?" Gimli asked after a moment.

The boy nodded still, his head down, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"No one loves me or ignores me" he said after a few moments "I have seen you for some time that you were talking and I wondered if I could accompany you during the trip"

Lenore, the Black Dragon and Gimli looked each other.

There was no reason why they should not accept him, they were not talking about the One Ring or Sauron or Saruman, there was no problem.

"You're welcome, lad," Gimli replied.

 _Haethcyn_ looked up and saw that the dwarf smiled at him with a good-natured smile, which in turn made him smile.

"What's your name?" he asked

"I am Lenore, he is my friend Black Dragon and my other friend: Gimli"

The boy made a gesture of strangeness.

"I've never heard a name like that before. What does Lenore mean? "

"It means the _one who is brave and honorable like a lion_ , is a name of my realm"

"And where is your realm?"

"Far from here, so far away that even I could not exactly tell you where"

 _Haethcyn_ nodded thoughtfully.

"Can I touch him?" he asked pointing the Black Dragon

Lenore turned to see her dragon questioningly, who nodded.

"Yes, you can"

The boy approached timidly, but in the end, he cheered and gently stroked his snout while smiling timidly.

"Is it true that you share your heart with him?" he asked.

"Yes"

"How so?"

"I would not ask, lad," Gimli said. "that's something nobody has wanted to tell you, not even to those who have known us for months"

"But what's wrong with it? Also, if she does not want to tell you, it does not mean that she does not want to tell me "

Gimli turned to Lenore for her support, but he realized that the face of the young woman and the dragon showed an absolute terror.

"What is it, lassie?" asked Gimli concerned.

"Dragons" barely said Lenore "dragons, are heading here"

The dwarf paled.

"We had better hide. Where do you think we can gather all these people without seeing them before they arrive? "

Lenore saw him like her dragon. Both showed such terror in their face that even _Haethcyn_ worried.

"No, Gimli, this time there is nowhere to run. They know exactly where we are and no matter where we go, they will follow us until they reach us "

* * *

At this the dwarf paled.

"What do you mean lassie? Your Black Dragon always knows where the other dragons are going, well we can run away and hide as we did with the Earth Dragons"

Lenore shook her head.

"No, Gimli, this time we cannot"

"But why?" asked _Haethcyn_ , who knew nothing of what the dwarf was talking about but he had understood that with the help of the Black Dragon they could flee.

"Because in this battalion there are White Dragons and, I do not know if you remember Gimli, but I told them that time ..."

"That the White Dragons have the same ability or at least one very similar to the Black Dragon," finished Gimli "I remember well, lassie. It is necessary to learn as much as possible about the dragons "

"Are you alright, Lenore?" suddenly asked a male voice.

Dwarf, boy, young woman and Black Dragon turned. It was Legolas who, having seen from afar the expression of terror of his _elf-friend_ , had decided to go and see what was happening.

"Legolas!" said Lenore startled as she grabbed his hands and stared at him with terrified eyes "we must do something!"

The elf, although he did not understand the reason for the terror of his _elf-friend_ , he could sense it perfectly and he did not even need to see her face clearly.

In fact, that was what had made him go see if Lenore was okay.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked concerned.

"Dragons, lad" replied Gimli

Legolas turned sharply toward the dwarf.

"We must find where to hide," he said looking around and without letting go of the hands of Lenore who trembled with terror.

"We cannot because the dragons already know where we are and they will follow us," said a voice

Both the elf and the dwarf turned.

"Well, that's what she said," _Haethcyn_ added timidly.

"Lad, come back with the others," Gimli told the boy.

"But…"

"It's safer and do not say anything, we do not want a massive panic attack. I'll go and tell Aragorn" Gimli went on," take care of the lassie and her dragon" he added.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. Didn't he know that Lenore was now his _elf-friend_ and that he would not allow anything bad to happen to her, although his life depended on it? However, he said nothing and only nodded.

"Calm down, Lenore," he said with a soothing voice, seeing her so stressed and her dragon too

"It's just that you do not understand, Legolas!"

The elf, after a brief hesitation, stroked her hair following the contour where the birth of the scalp with her forehead and then the elven braids joined.

 _"Hush now, dear one, do not you cry"_ softly began to sing in elvish the same song that sang to her the night in which he found her disconsolate.

Lenore seemed calm down because she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, while her dragon carefully watched the elf and his intentions.

For a few seconds, there was a kind of magic peace that Legolas had created by gently stroking Lenore's hair and singing very softly that lullaby.

But this moment was broken when a firm voice said:

"Is it true that dragons are coming here, Lenore?"

* * *

At the sound of her name, Lenore immediately opened her eyes.

It was Aragorn who saw both the elf and Lenore with a mixture of surprise and uneasiness, but both she and Legolas thought it was the news that Gimli had just given him.

However, the dwarf who had returned with the Ranger, realized perfectly the reason for the expression of the latter (especially since the elf had not let go of Lenore's hands), but said nothing as it was not time to discuss that type of matters.

"Yes, Aragorn," she replied more calmly, but with the fear and worry still on her face "and there is no way to escape or hide"

"Why? You and your Black Dragon have already sensed them, we can still run away or hide "

"No, Aragorn, you do not understand. In this battalion, do not come any kind of dragon "

"What do you mean?"

The Black Dragon and Lenore looked at each other and the first said:

 _"You have to tell him, otherwise he will not know how to act"_

 _"You're right,"_ she replied.

Although these two sentences for Aragorn and Gimli were listening to the typical snort of the Black Dragon and the strange language that Lenore spoke, for Legolas they were completely understandable.

"Listen: Dragons depending on their type have certain qualities in which they excel or that other types of dragons do not have. For example, Light Dragons are the ones who have the best view or Earth Dragons are the ones that run faster. In this case, the Black Dragons and White Dragons have the ability to sense when other dragons are in the vicinity and can follow them until they find them, no matter if they hide "

She paused.

"In this battalion come White Dragons and that is not the worst news"

"Which?"

Lenore and her Black Dragon looked at them for a moment.

"If it was one, two, three White Dragons could be fooled and prevent them coming here if my pal and I were leaving here, but this is not the case"

Aragorn paled. So, they would deal with more than three dragons?

"They are not only more than three" said Lenore "are more than 30 and surely with them come more types of dragons because my pal and I have sensed them for a few moments, we think they are at least 100"

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn paled. This was going to be hell and there was no escape from it.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Aragorn asked.

Lenore and her dragon shook their heads.

Gimli cursed under his breath as Legolas murmured in Sindarin:

"May the _Válar_ protect us"

"And have not they sensed if orcs come with them?" Aragorn continued.

"That we cannot know, we do not have that ability, but I would not be surprised"

The Black Dragon snorted and then softly roared causing Lenore to nod slowly.

 _"We should take this moment to free some of my race, and help us kill orcs. At least that way we would give Rohan's time to flee"_ he said, causing Legolas again to get stunned as he once again fully understood what the Black Dragon said, unlike the others who needed Lenore's translation.

"My pal says that it is a good time to free, even a few dragons so that, for the moment, we get out of the quagmire"

Aragorn nodded slowly as he regained his aplomb and his mind cleared again, and without saying anything, he ran for King Théoden, who was riding on his horse accompanied by Gandalf, both surrounded by the King's escort.

* * *

"Maybe it would be a good idea to rest. People are overwhelmed by the sun" the king told Gandalf

"Certainly, Your Majesty, but we cannot stop for a long time because it is dangerous to be in the open"

Théoden sent a couple of his personal escort soldiers to advise the whole group of people and Princess Éowyn about the king's decision.

No sooner had the two soldiers departed to their task when Aragorn arrived

"Your Majesty, we need to get to any forest as soon as possible right now," he told him.

Gandalf and the king looked at each other in surprise as the Ranger had not even greeted either of them.

"What is it that is so urgent to give orders of what must be done during this trip with my people, Lord Aragorn?" asked the king surprised but also annoyed, while Gandalf saw him questioning, although in his eyes it could be read that he already guessed that some catastrophe was nearby.

"Dragons, Your Majesty," answered Aragorn, ignoring in the least the insult of the king "a group of at least 100 dragons are approaching at this time"

Hearing this the king paled, however, he could not believe that suddenly 100 dragons would attack at any moment.

"How do you know?" asked in disbelief

"Lenore and her dragon have sensed it," Gandalf replied by the Ranger who nodded.

"I knew it! That woman and her dragon were going to be our doom!" Théoden exclaimed furiously," I knew I should not even listen to them, let alone accept them in my kingdom! "

"No, Your Majesty, rather that woman will save your life and you and your people," replied Gandalf, "she is the one who has given the alarm and, if I may be advised, I would follow Lord Aragorn's advice"

Théoden saw the wizard undecided.

"Your Majesty, there is no time to lose" Ranger hurried

Finally, putting aside his disbelief, the king ordered everyone to rise and follow Aragorn's directions.

Once he saw this, Gandalf turned to the Ranger.

"Where's Lenore?" he asked.

Aragorn pointed to the rear.

Immediately the wizard ran to where she was with Legolas and Gimli to learn more about the situation because he was sure that what Aragorn had said was not everything, not to mention that a strategy had to be put together.

He barely left when a woman of about 25 years old, blond, white-skinned, blue-eyed, dressed like a village woman approached.

"Lord Aragorn, what is it?" she asked. "they tell us that we can have a moment of rest and suddenly they order us to get up and walk as fast as possible"

"It's true, Your Highness" replied the Ranger "and I ask you to follow the instructions as soon as possible"

Éowyn frowned.

"I can help you, Lord Aragorn, what needs to be done?"

"For the moment, take your people as soon as possible to Helm Deep"

"But I mean staying here!"

"No, Éowyn, it is not a place for women and less for one of your social class" intervened the king

The princess's face flushed with anger and her blue eyes darkened by the comment, and even more so in front of Aragorn.

"But if Lady Lenore ..." she began to say

When suddenly a beam of light fell a few feet from them, piercing like a sword and killing several people, causing this chaos to begin with panic.

While above all the shouting of all the people heard the voice of Lenore who shouted:

"Light Dragon!"

* * *

Aragorn, Éowyn and Théoden sat up.

And when they saw the dead by that beam of light, a shiver ran their back.

They seemed to have been cleverly pierced by a large, sharp sword. Apparently, the Light Dragons did not attack with fire but, as its name said, with light.

Éowyn stood for a moment on the floor at the sight of the corpses. She would never have guessed that a dragon could attack with something as beautiful as a beam of light.

"Your Highness, that's why Lady Lenore stays with us," Aragorn said taking her by the shoulders and gently shaking her to return from her astonishment. "Lady Lenore knows perfectly well what the dragons can and cannot do. We can win the battle against them, just as without you we cannot protect the people of Edoras "

At this, Éowyn turned sharply to Aragorn. No one had ever said her such a thing!

"Without you, the people of Edoras are left without anyone to guide them while the king and his men fight," Aragorn continued, seeing that his words had an effect on the princess. "you are Rohan's Shield Maiden, and it is in these cases that we rely on you. Help us and take your people to Helm Deep while we stop these dragons and orcs" finished

The princess could only nod at the Ranger's amiable and encouraging words.

"Come, Éowyn, you have heard Lord Aragorn. Take the people to Helm Deep, we will reach you there, "said Théoden taking her by the arm and forcing her to walk

"Lord Aragorn, be careful," she said before leaving.

The Ranger nodded quickly just for being polite.

* * *

While the people fled at full speed under the orders of Princess Éowyn; the soldiers, the king, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Lenore and her Black Dragon were preparing to fight.

As Lenore and his dragon sensed: in the battalion, there were more about 150 dragons among which there were three different types: Silver Dragons, Light Dragons and White Dragons, not to mention that each one was mounted by an orc and followed by a Battalion of Uruk-hai mounted on a species of monstrous hyenas.

"Rats!" Lenore murmured, "this is going to be more difficult than the last time"

The Black Dragon snorted and softly roared.

 _"Not even the humans of our realm could have with their super weapons against this whole battalion of dragons and orcs"_ understood Legolas who was next to Lenore

 _"And that time it was us and a dozen dragons from each clan,"_ she replied _"and now we have not only the number but the extra bonus of having orcs and those things that are mounted on other things that look like mega-dogs"_

Legolas frowned confused. What would they refer to? Had they already been in some battle before reaching Middle-Earth?

If so, that would explain why they were not afraid or, if they had it, concealed it very well.

"We must kill as many as we can to buy time to the people to get to Helm Deep," said the king.

"No, we should not kill them, Your Majesty, on the contrary, we must forgive their lives" said Gandalf

"Have you lost your mind, Gandalf?" asked the king angrily

"Not at all, Your Majesty, but I have to say that dragons are not our enemies"

"Well, it did not seem to me when whatever they used, they killed several of my soldiers on my guard"

"The dragons are under the power of Saruman, just as he had you, he also has the dragons and so they attack us"

Remembering what the traitor wizard had done, the king hesitated and paled.

It was not pleasant to remember such a thing, and yet what Gandalf said wasn't crazy, but the fact of forgiving dragons, who by themselves had a bad reputation, made him hesitate.

"Your Majesty, I have seen how dragons can be merciful and forgive the lives of humans," Aragorn said.

"Me too," added Gimli

Théoden looked surprised at this.

"The Black Dragon forgave the life to his nephew, Éomer, and the Rohirrim" explained Aragorn

"And to stop them he did not attack them, but spoke with them," added Gimli

The king was astonished.

"Your Majesty" Lenore said at the time "see the chest of the dragons and you will see a stone that looks like jewel that is over their heart. That stone is what forces them to do what Saruman wants. If we destroy those stones, we free them and they will save us from the orcs and those new monsters "

"Not all dragons have that kind of jewel-stone," observed the king after a moment.

Everyone noticed. The king was right, some dragons did not bring the stone, although they were the minority.

 _"How strange!"_ Lenore and her dragon thought.

However, there was no time to ponder this situation as the battle was already imminent in a matter of a minute or two at best. At any moment, the dragons would attack them directly at the same time as the uruk and the orcs, and the king did not decide.

"If it be possible!" a voice suddenly said in a strange accent that reminded the roar of a dragon.

They all turned and saw that the Black Dragon was the one who spoke.

"If it be possible!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, "it is well that you do not trust the dragons, but King Théoden is necessary that you make a decision because it is up to you that you and your people and us (including me because those of my race do not recognize me as one of them) we have any hope of surviving. So ... what are you going to do? "

King Théoden and the others were astonished. This was the second time that the dragon spoke, decidedly the situation deserved it.

"The men who believe that what is said of dragons, follow Lord Aragorn; and those who do not, follow me "said Théoden

Thirty well-armed men parted and made themselves available to the Ranger.

 _"And the show starts, pal,"_ the Black Dragon snorted at Lenore.

 _"And the show begins, pal"_ she replied in the strange language

Only Legolas understood what they were saying, but not the meaning, however, he guessed they were talking about the battle.

* * *

Legolas had not been wrong because at that moment the fight began in full swing.

"Hey, elf guy!" called him Lenore, who was already mounted on her dragon, "do you think you can protect us and be our bodyguard?"

"Of course!"

Anything would do for her and that dragon, anything would do for Lenore to protect her.

"Then come _Robin Hood_ and protect us," she said as she held out her hand

Legolas could not help but smile. Even in the midst of the battle, Lenore still had some humor.

He took her hand and, before he knew it, on the Black Dragon's back was already mounted, who in a blink raised the flight making him for a moment lose his balance and take her waist to avoid falling.

Upon seeing this Black Dragon snorted that made both blush because they both understood the sound of the compliment of the dragon that annoyed them.

"Watch out for _Robin Hood_!" Lenore told him, who seemed to take it more calmly. "you fall and you break your head and we are left without bodyguard!"

Legolas nodded and immediately armed his bow and began shooting at every gem he could.

* * *

Aragorn had put 10 men under the command of Gimli since he knew, thanks to Lenore as well as him, tricks to give more easily to the stone-jewel.

He was going to put Legolas on another 10 men when he realized that Legolas was with Lenore over the Black Dragon.

"Do not worry about it, Aragorn," Gandalf told him as he shook his head "there are more important things to worry about now"

The Ranger nodded.

"I will take these 10 men, it is necessary to free the greatest number of dragons so that the king sees that what we say is true," said Gandalf

And he made a gesture to the last 10 men who were waiting for orders to be told how to attack.

* * *

King Théoden fought along with his men with all his forces to avoid that the uruk and the orcs managed to transpose the open field.

The memory of his niece Éowyn, who had finally come to her senses, and of all his people, gave him the strength to continue fighting against the number of enemies that outnumbered him.

That was not the only thing, there were about 150 of dragons, each one was mounted by an armed orc and attacked from above.

Somehow, he was pleased that at least 30 of his soldiers would have believed Aragorn's words because they would often stop attacks that would have been mortal.

Aragorn himself had saved his life as did Legolas and Lenore.

And speaking of the elf and the woman ... where were they?

He looked up and saw them both mounted on the Black Dragon who in turn fought against his own race, but without hurting them mostly and still less killing them.

It showed him that there was probably some truth behind Lenore's words, though he was not sure.

And it is that with all the situation that had occurred, Théoden had become of those people who thought: "seeing is believing".

* * *

"Hey, Legolas, do you still have arrows?"

The elf saw his quiver, he still had three.

"Yes" he said

"All right. You see those three dragons? "

"Those of each clan?"

"Yes"

"Shoot them without injuring them. It is indispensable that we free them before anyone else "

"Why?"

Lenore turned.

"They are the _**Bregu**_ of those clans. If we have them on our side, it may be easier for us than the other dragons we free support us "

Legolas nodded and took one of the last three arrows he had left.

"Without hurting them in the slightest," Lenore said, emphasizing the word _WITHOUT._

The elf smiled despite the struggle for some strange reason, maybe it was because he was on the same dragon along with his dear _elf-friend_

"Am I not the Middle-Earth _Robin Hood_?" he replied.

* * *

Three terrible and powerful roars made them stop for a moment, both friends and enemies.

It was that Legolas had succeeded, despite his enormous difficulty, to embed an arrow in each _**Bregu**_ , and they had roared with pain.

"Aragorn!" the Ranger heard Lenore's voice almost immediately "do not let anything happen to those three dragons!"

Aragorn nodded, though he did not understand why there was so much interest in them.

 _"Pal, take us higher so we can see them all,"_ Lenore told the Black Dragon, who nodded.

However, on the way to rise, several dragons attacked them and that, only because the Black Dragon was _**Bregu**_ in his realm, he could avoid being thrown at him and his friends.

"Hey, Legolas, are not you supposed to be our bodyguard?" Lenore told her angrily.

"I do not have arrows anymore!"

Lenore took off the quiver the elf had given her and gave it to him with everything and her bow.

"Here you have a whole package for you and if you need to hit a dragon or an orc, here is my bow so that yours is not ruined"

Legolas was astonished at what she had just said. Hitting with the bow? That was a savagery! Like to use a bow as a club?

But apparently, Lenore was one of those people who had the motto of "to big problems, small solutions"

He took the quiver Lenore had given him and began firing without ever making a mistake.

* * *

"Aragorn! My men no longer have arrows!" shouted Gandalf.

"Nor mine!" shouted Gimli.

The Ranger looked toward Lenore and Legolas.

"Lenore!" he shouted with all his might.

Fortunately, although with all the deafening noise, both the elf and the young woman had excellent hearing so they caught up with him and turned to look at him.

"Lenore! If you're going to do something, do it now! "he yelled

The young woman nodded, stood on her dragon and began to sing in the tongue of the dragons so this time Legolas did not understand anything.

When it was over, the dragons who had arrows embedded in the jewel-stones snapped to the reality, as had happened to _**AÉ-welm**_ and looked everywhere, while their eyes, which had been completely black, regained their natural color.

For a moment, they all stopped, but at last the shout of the orc that led the battalion returned everyone to reality and began the battle again.

However, as Lenore and her dragon predicted, the dragons who had been freed supported the men who had gradually receded and killed the uruk and orcs who rode their brethren.

"I cannot believe it!" said Théoden

"Your Majesty, we must help the dragons," Aragorn told him.

The king nodded and ordered half of his men to fire at the gemstones as many dragons as they could without hurting them.

* * *

The battle lasted a couple of hours, but eventually the battalion of orcs and uruk along with the one of the dragons was defeated.

Almost all the dragons, except those who had no stone-jewel on their heart, had been released. And those who were not about 50, had fled at full speed carrying one or another orc on the back.

"I owe you an apology," King Théoden said to the Black Dragon, "you could leave us and help those of your race, and yet you supported us and saved our lives. You saved my life a couple of times. And also, to you, Lady Lenore, I thank you that you have decided to come with us and help us "

Lenore smiled while the Black Dragon nodded.

"Why does not he talk anymore?" Asked the king.

"Dragons only speak when they consider it indispensable or believe that the person is honorable" replied Lenore

"Then I owe you a double apology," the king said, smiling kindly.

The Black Dragon snorted.

 _"No doubt,"_ he said wryly, which caused both Legolas and Lenore to smile.

At that moment three dragons approached them, they were a Silver Dragon, a Light Dragon and a White Dragon.

They stopped a few paces from them and stared at them, especially at Lenore and her Black Dragon, so fixedly that all but Lenore and her dragon felt a shiver on their backs.

 **What will the Bregu think of Lenore and her dragon? What will the Bregu think of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf? What will the Bregu think of King Théoden?**

 **And what about the gift that the Black Dragon gave Legolas? What will the Bregu think of it?**

 **Starting with ... what are their names?**

 **All this will be known in the next chapter.**

 **I know that in this battle Gandalf does not fight, but it was necessary that he was so that he knew and knew him from the beginning the Bregu.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

 **Bregu (chief of dragon** ): title that have the leaders of each clan of dragons and are appointed by the clan they belong. The _Bregu_ are the best warriors of each clan and they are the first in the first lines of battle.


	24. The Bregu and the Fellowship

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story, you are the reason why I keep writing, even if the time is against me.**

 **In the previous chapter the first great liberation of the dragons was given with the aid of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf.**

 **Fortunately, King Théoden also joined them to help them after seeing that Lenore had not lied to him.**

 **Now that 100 dragons have been released and among them three** _ **Bregu,**_ **what will happen?**

 **What are their names? Will they want to help them? What will they think of each of them? What will they think of** _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ **?**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if there's not too much action in this chapter, but it was necessary that it was told the story of the dragons so it would understood what exactly was happening to them.**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always ... here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 23: The Bregu and the Fellowship**_

The three Bregu stared for a few moments at those who had just free them from Saruman's spell.

For a couple of minutes none of them did anything, not even snorting or roaring softly, just watching them as the rest of the dragons gathered around them so that soon 100 dragons from the clans of Silver Dragons, Light Dragons and White Dragons had them surrounded.

"Brother" began to say in the language of the dragons, the White Dragon to the Black Dragon "we have a debt to you because you have freed us from the torment of having to be slaves of Saruman"

"And you, **draca-déore** , for supporting our brother," added the Silver Dragon, who actually turned out to be a Silver Dragoness by voice

Lenore smiled.

"But we were not the only ones," she said. "Those who come here also helped," she added, pointing at Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli and King Théoden.

The three **Bregu** saw them with some contempt, but more than anything, with distrust.

"You mean the children of the other races?" asked the Light Dragon

Lenore nodded as a slight wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

"What is it, **draca-déore**?" The Silver Dragoness asked when she noticed this

"It's just that I do not understand" she said "you talk about them with a certain disdain and no longer say with distrust"

"Don't you know what the children of the other Middle-Earth races have done to us?" asked the White Dragon "especially the sons of the First Children of Ilúvatar"

"Sons of the First Children?" she asked, confused.

"They are the elves, **draca-déore** " explained the Light Dragon "they and the other children of the other races have attacked us to the degree that we were thousands before, now we are only a few hundred"

"You will understand, then, **draca-déore** , that we have no reason why we should trust them," added the Silver Dragoness

Lenore and her dragon were surprised. Decidedly that Middle-Earth knew nothing of dragons and, on the contrary, was extremely unfair with them.

However, the situation could not be left that way because they now had a common enemy and the dragons were indispensable for that war against that mad Dark Lord of Mordor.

"Brothers and sister" began to say **AÉfen-leóht** "the Ranger, the elf, the dwarf and the wizard you see are our friends for months ..."

"And the king of the sons of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, brother?" Asked the Silver Dragoness

"A couple of days ago, we knew him when we arrived in Rohan," **AÉfen-leóht** replied, "brothers and sister, give our friends a chance and at least thank them for helping us to free you from the spell of Saruman, because if there is something to us, the dragons, characterizes us is that we are grateful "

The three **Bregu** looked at each other.

His brother of race was right: among the many qualities of the dragons was that of gratitude and, even if they did not trust them, that did not detract from the fact that they owed them a thank you.

"Sons of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, son of the First Children of Ilúvatar, son of the Children of Manwe and Mithrandir, we thank you for what you have done for us," they said in unison.

* * *

Upon hearing this, everyone smiled less the king who showed rather fear, but did not say anything.

It was already an advance because until that moment, the Bregu had been talking with Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** in the language of the dragons and therefore no one had understood anything, not even Legolas.

When Lenore and her dragon had finally got the **Bregu** to speak to them, Aragorn decided to introduce himself.

It was of the utmost importance to show these three dragons that he trusted them fully and that a relationship could begin to emerge, rather than friendship, rather than cordiality, just as it had been with the Black Dragon.

So he stepped forward, bowed his head slightly in greeting, and said,

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It is an honor to meet and ultimately treat, in person, the **Bregu** of the Middle-Earth Dragons "

Gimli and Legolas immediately realized the idea of their friend and also introduced themselves.

"I am Gimli the son of Gloin. It is a great pleasure to meet dragon leaders "

Legolas placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly, the elves' way of saluting ceremoniously.

" _Mae Govannen_ " said "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. It is a privilege to have seen and meet in person the **Bregu** of three different clans of dragons "

Gandalf smiled. He was perfectly aware of the purpose of those three.

"I guess you will know who I am," he said, "but still I introduce myself. I am Gandalf _the White_

"And I am Lenore, **draca-déore** of this Black Dragon" added the young woman smiling at the **Bregu**

The Black Dragon stood next to Lenore and said,

"Brothers and sister, my name is **AÉfen-leóht** and I am the **Bregu** of the Black Dragons in my realm"

King Théoden had seen everything astonished, but he did not consider it necessary to say his name to those dragons. For what? They were only dragons who, although they also had a proper name, was not the time for presentations but to make a quick "alliance" where the dragons would fight for them and save Helm Deep.

And once Helm Deep and all its people had been saved, the dragons could leave and everyone would go their way as if nothing had happened, but apparently those six did not think so.

And it is that in Middle-Earth, as well as in antiquity in the realm of Lenore, saying the name was something very important because it showed confidence and that you considered the person to whom you said it as an equal to you, part of the people or group to which you belonged, something that Théoden nor dreaming that accepted.

However, seeing that he had no other choice, he went ahead and said his name, which did not go unnoticed by any of the three **Bregu**.

They looked surprised, for they would never have expected that such children of the other races of Middle-Earth, and those outsiders of another realm would tell their names without any problem.

* * *

Seeing the **Bregus** ' surprise, Lenore approached them.

"Our friends are doing it to show that they fully trust you," she told them "and they want to establish a good relationship with you"

"Do you think so, **draca-deóre**?" The Light Dragon said in such a way that he would rather ask her if she was not fooling herself.

In another circumstance and with another person, Lenore would have been offended, but she knew that the dragons had times that were too ... Direct and hard, and apparently those were more because of their distrust of all.

"Of course," **AÉfen-leóht** replied "they did the same to show me that they trusted me fully and considered me as one of them"

"And what did you do, brother?" Asked the White Dragon

"I told them my name," the Black Dragon replied flatly, leaving the **Bregu** astonished because they knew of no one in Middle-Earth any more than a person who had known the name of a dragon besides him. And that had happened over a thousand years ago.

The Silver Dragoness came closer to them and lowered her head to the height of Aragorn's and stared into his eyes for a few minutes, after which she turned to Gimli, then Legolas, then Gandalf and finally to Théoden who involuntarily stepped back While the other four, though they had felt an involuntary chill run down their back, had kept their eyes on them.

So did the Light Dragon and the White Dragon, scrupulously observing each member of the _Fellowship_ and King Théoden.

Finally, after a brief hesitation, they talked.

"My name is **Gim-sylfred** " said the Silver Dragoness "I am the **Bregu** of the clan of the Silver Dragons"

"My name is **Líg-raesc** " said the Light Dragon "I am the **Bregu** of the clan of the Light Dragons"

"My name is **Á-blícan** " said the White Dragon "I am the **Bregu** of the clan of the White Dragons"

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Lenore and the Black Dragon had been talking to the three **Bregu** for about two hours, perhaps three.

What had happened to the men of Rohan and King Théoden? Due to the distrust and even a certain haughtiness of the king, the **Bregu** had refused to speak if he was present, so they were far from them, but guarded by dragons although there was no danger that they would do something against 100 dragons.

During that time, the members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ that were present had not only told about the situation in Middle-Earth, how they had met Lenore and her dragon and all the adventures that had been narrated in previous chapters, but also had a chance to observe the four dragons more carefully .

 **AÉfen-leóht** , the Black Dragon, was the youngest, although he was already in full stature.

He was about eight feet high and almost nine feet long.

His body was well-proportioned, long-necked, handsome, and fine-looking head of a dragon that had besides the two horns that almost every dragon has, two other on the sides, typical throughout Black Dragon.

He had four legs with powerful claws and long tail.

His wings were wide and had slight reminiscence with the wings of a vampire and both at the beginning and at the end they had small claws.

His eyes were large and reminiscent of the reptiles as the pupils of his eyes were narrow. His pupils were black while the rest of the eye was a beautiful deep blue.

Perhaps the most beautiful thing about this type of dragon was its scales which were as black as the darkest night (hence its name of Black Dragon), but with the light they shone in a strange way with soft black-blue glitters.

 **Gim-sylfred** , the Silver Dragoness, was the oldest, though not so her size was smaller.

She was about the same height and length as **AÉfen-leóht** , as well as the long neck and the fine, handsome head of a dragon, except that instead of having two other horns at her sides, she had a kind of horsehair made of scales along her entire body that began in her forehead and ended up the tip of her tail.

Also, her wings were different because it did not have small claws in the bottom, but two long and sharp ones in the superior tip of each wing.

Her eyes were large and also reminiscent of reptiles since her pupils were narrow, which were of a silver that remembered the steel and the rest of her eye was yellow

Honoring her name and her type of dragon, her scales were of a silver like polished silver and that were known these dragons because they had the hardest scales of all types of dragons. So hard and strong that they could well defend themselves with their wings from a spear or almost any weapon.

 **Líg-raesc** , the Light Dragon, was the youngest of the **Bregu** after **AÉfen-leóht** , and also his size was approximately that of his three companions **Bregu**.

Like them, he was handsome and well-proportioned, his head thin and elegant, typical of a dragon, but apart from their two horns were several smaller ones that surrounded his face, so that they seemed a strange aura, especially since their scales were semi dessed, but gleamed by a strange inner light that shone and stood out strongly when he attacked.

His big eyes, like his fellow reptilian dragons. His narrow pupils color as golden as the purest gold and the rest of his black eye.

His wings, like all dragons, were reminiscent of a vampire's wings, but unlike **AÉfen-leóht** and **Gim-sylfred,** he had only one claw on the top of each wing.

Finally, there was the White Dragon, who was between the age of **Líg-raesc** and **Gim-sylfred**.

This one, unlike the Light Dragon, Silver Dragon and Black Dragon, had the long neck, but also thicker like his head was wider and heavy. It had a dye like a tyrannosaurus rex would have.

Also, his body was provided, four large and powerful claws and long tail.

Like every dragon, except for the Water Dragon, it had its own two horns, but apart it had a kind of two large, wide triangular horns beside each typical horn, which at first glance looked like large ears.

His eyes were large and also reminiscent of reptiles, and while his pupils were ice blue the rest of his eye was white.

His two large wings had small claws to the end while the top had a large claw in each that bent toward the outer edge of the wing.

Flanking his species, his scales were white as the purest snow.

Thus, the present members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ had been able to admire the beauty of each type of dragon.

"... Once we arrived at Edoras, Gandalf managed to free the king Théoden who was under the influence of Saruman" said Aragorn "with which is fulfilled another part of the song of Lenore: _The apples turn from brown to black, the tyrant face is red…_ "

The three **Bregu** were interested. The song _"The Battle of Evermore"_ had caught their attention, especially because it talked about the future, a very important future as it was about Middle-Earth at a time when it was facing what was perhaps its worst threat in all the time: Sauron.

Until that time, it was only known to dragons that **Ge-sipwíf** was the only one capable of being able to know such things with such veracity.

"The part of ... _the tyrant's face is red_?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"That's right," answered Lenore.

"And how come you had this dream, **draca-déore**?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**

"I do not know, I simply started to have it. I saw images that made no sense to me" answered Lenore," the dream was so repetitive that there was no night I did not have it several times. So ... someone ... _(she paused here as she took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to prevent any tear from leaking, as_ _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ _rubbed his head with her face)_ told me that it would be a good idea to write something with it: a story, a song, a poem, a novel or simply described it "

No one missed the brief moment when Lenore stopped, let alone Legolas.

He realized that something painful was behind it and that the Black Dragon knew it, maybe he would have to ask to the Black Dragon, but what was a fact was that he would find a way to comfort and remove that pain from the heart of his _elf-friend_.

"It is probable that the **Goddu** sent that dream to her," said **Gim-sylfred** to her companions with a gentle snort.

" _ **Goddu**_?" Wondered Legolas astonished as he had understood _"will they refer to the Válar?_

"Now that the king has been set free, Saruman will surely send an enormous army against Rohan," continued Aragorn

"And that's why they've taken people to a fortress?" Asked **Gim-sylfred** "it will not do any good. Saruman will command not only **eóten** and **aglaéca** , but also of our siblings. In front of them, your strength is nothing "

"That's why we need your help," Gandalf replied. "We alone will not be able to defend the people, let alone defeat them, but with your help we have a better chance of surviving and even winning"

For a moment, the three **Bregu** looked at each other, as if thinking what they were going to answer, but in reality they already knew what they would say.

"It's not our war" they replied

* * *

At this, they all froze.

Without the aid of the dragons it would be impossible to defend the fortress of Helm Deep, although it was powerful and very well armed, but if there was an attack of dragons certainly was the bane of all.

"But why is not your war?" Gimli dared to ask after a moment "you have been affected by Saruman who has enslaved almost all of your race"

"Certainly," replied **Líg-raesc** "he has many of our prisoners under his witchcraft, but we will not fall into the same nets and traps. We will free our brethren on our side, and if you, brother, and your **draca-déore** want to accompany us and help us, they will be welcome "

"But what do you mean by falling into the same nets and traps?" **AÉfen-leóht** asked

"It is that Saruman made us fall into a trap to all the dragons "

"But, how?" Asked Lenore "you dragons are powerful and very intelligent, not to mention that the Black Dragons are the cleverest"

"Certainly, our Black Dragons brothers are the cleverest, **draca-déore** " replied **Gim-sylfred** "but this time our Black Dragons brothers were already gone"

"To where?" Aragorn asked.

"To **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** ," replied **Á-blícan** "the **Goddu** had called us, the dragons, to leave Middle-Earth since they predicted that the power of **Ag-laéc-ágend** would grow and we would be more persecuted than ever"

"But none of us wanted to believe them, so all the Black Dragons left Middle-Earth to never come back. All but one of them: **AÉfen-steorra** "said **Líg-raesc**

"She did not want to believe the words of the **Goddu** , she thought that we could live in peace or even that **Ag-laéc-ágend** would not dare to attack us because of our power because unlike the other children of the other races of the Middle-Earth, we are much stronger, "he said." But no one was counting on Saruman to ally himself with the Dark Lord of Mordor. So when Saruman invited us to a council to determine what would be done with respect to the growing power of **Ag-laéc-ágend** , as well as rumors that there was still **Draca-Ungéfoglíc** in Middle-Earth, no one expected the trap that put us "

"Trap?" Aragorn asked.

"All the dragons of Middle-Earth went because by then we trusted Saruman, he was our friend. In addition, **AÉfen-steorra** trusted him fully and thought that going to that council was very important to us, considering that no one else of the children of the other Middle-Earth races would take us into account "said **Gim-sylfred** "soon we saw each other surrounded by thousands of **aglaéca** and **eóten**. There was no time to flee, only to fight, but we were outnumbered by thousands. "

"Saruman put us on condition: to serve **Ag-laéc-ágend** or be enslaved," said **Líg-raesc** "we, none of the Bregu accepted and therefore were induced to a spell. We and all those dragons who were against the traitor and the Dark Lord "

"I'm not surprised by that miserable traitor," Lenore murmured.

"And that's where they put the jewels?" **AÉfen-leóht** asked.

"No, that was the first purge and trap," replied **Líg-raesc**. " **AÉfen-steorra** had managed to flee with a small group of dragons. She organized a strategy to save the rest of our race and, now, to face Saruman, but unfortunately was discovered "

"But how if the Black Dragons say they are the most astute of all?" Asked Gandalf

"Saruman knows as much of the dragons as you, Mithrandir," answered **Líg-raesc** "do not think you are so unique in that knowledge Gandalf _the White_ "

Gandalf frowned. That phrase was not exactly pleasant or polite, but it was understandable after what they had spent under Saruman's clutches.

"So they were discovered and it was then that they put the necklaces with the jewels?" Asked Lenore

"That's right, **draca-déore** ," **Á-blícan** replied, "but before they killed many of us in the most cruel and ruthless way and others decided to abandon us and went from the side of **Ag-laéc-ágend** and his ally"

"That's how we ended up being enslaved by that traitor, and now we have become abhorrent to all the races of Middle-Earth," said **Gim-sylfred**

"As if it would have been necessary," murmured **Líg-raesc**

"And what was **AÉfen-steorra**?" **AÉfen-leóht** asked.

"We think she died, brother," **Á-blícan** replied, "she came face to face with Saruman, we never saw her again"

"But now you, brother, together with your **draca-déore** have saved us from that dreadful martyrdom we have been in the last few years, and for this we owe so much our lives as an immense debt of gratitude," said **Gim-sylfred**

Lenore and her dragon looked at each other with a knowing look. Now was the time to ask for their help.

"Then help us to defeat the miserable traitor and his deranged ally," said the first one

The **Bregu** looked at her.

"We cannot defeat him alone," Aragorn added when he saw that none of the three dragons answered "we know that a great army is coming against us that we cannot overcome if you do not help us"

"As we told you, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, that is no longer our problem" said **Líg-raesc** "there was a time when the dragons would have supported you, but those times have passed since most of us have been attacked"

"And then what will you do?" Asked Gimli, "if you intend to beat all by yourselves, I do not think you can and even less because Saruman still has at his disposal several of his own"

"We will not stand up against **Ag-laéc-ágend** ," replied **Gim-sylfred** , "the only thing we will do is free the most possible of our siblings and then we will go to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land"**

"And what about my **draca-déore**?" Asked **AÉfen-leóht** "we dragons can enter, but what about her?"

"Besides we cannot stay here, we have to return to our realm" added Lenore

Hearing this, Legolas felt a pang of pain and sadness. He did not want to his dear elf-friend go away, he did not want his Lenore to be out of Middle-Earth!

Wait! But since when she was HIS Lenore? Since when she was so close to his elf heart that he considered her so much more than a simple _elf-friend_?

But he did not have time to ponder about these questions because what said **Á-blícan** , made him pay attention again.

"If you wish Mithrandir, I can take you to where the Rohirrim are, who will be of great help to you, but that would be the only help we would give you. And even that we give it to you only because you helped the **draca-déore** to free us "

"You said that there was a time when you would have helped us," said Aragorn without giving up "in memory of those times, let us fight again against Sauron and Saruman who is our common enemy"

"At that time one of ours helped the **Ge-sipwíf** " replied **Gim-sylfred** "the situation was different"

" **Ge-sipwíf**?" One asked all present except the three **Bregu** of Middle-Earth

"The **Ge-sipwíf** is the one who you know as the _Lady of the Light_ "

"Lady Galadriel?" They once again asked everyone except Lenore who already knew what the three **Bregu** were talking about.

"One of us, a Black Dragoness named **AÉfen-repsung** , had compassion on her and saved her from a certain death more than a thousand years ago," replied **Á-blícan**. "The **Ge-sipwíf** held **AÉfen-repsung** in high esteem and considered her as an _elf-friend_. We would only listen to her if she asked us for help, but she is surely going to the **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , so that is no longer our problem "

There was silence. The last phrase had been said with a blunt tone and as cold and impassive as the one of _"It is not our war"_

However, after a few moments Legolas advanced.

"And if it were I who asked you for help," he told them.

The three **Bregu** turned and looked at him so intently that the elf felt that perhaps they were reading his mind.

 **Líg-raesc** stepped forward and put his elegant head to the height of Legolas and stuck his golden eyes in the elf's blues who held his gaze non-challenging, but showing that he was not afraid.

"And what is it that makes you so different, son of the First Children of Ilúvatar?" He asked scornfully, "are you as wise, kind, kind as the **Ge-sipwíf**? Your race has been cruel to us and they turned their back on us when we needed them. What, then, is what makes you worthy of our trust? "

"I understand your language every time you snort or roar," Legolas said in a firm voice even though he was afraid. Apparently dragons loathed (or at least did not trust) the elves as much as he had at first.

Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Lenore saw him astonished while **AÉfen-leóht** snorted satisfied before the intelligence of Legolas.

"A **draca-spraéc**?" Snorted mockingly **Líg-raesc** to his companions **Bregu** "What dragon had the madness to give him that gift?"

"It did **AÉfen-leóht** " answered Legolas thus showing that he understood perfectly

The three **Bregu** turned sharply. Apparently, the elf did not lie.

"It's true, I gave it to him" replied the Black Dragon

"And why did you do it, brother?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**

"Because he deserves it, on the other hand, have you not seen that the elf friend appreciates my **draca-déore** so much that he has made her his elf-friend?"

 **Apparently, the Bregu will not accept under any term to help the other races of Middle-Earth.**

 **Does it matter if Legolas told the Bregu about the gift the Black Dragon gave him?**

 **By the way, from this chapter is that every time you refer to the Bregu and the dragon of Lenore, they will be called by their name.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter hadn't any action but it was really necessary that finally was known what happened to the dragons, though this won't be the only information.**

 **In a future chapter, it'll be known a little more that it will complement what the** _ **Bregu**_ **told to the** _ **Fellowship**_ **.**

 **As always, your reviews are welcome.**

 _ **Á-blícan**_ _**(white glitter)**_ : White Dragon. Bregu of his clan.

 _ **AÉfen-leóht (night light):**_ Lenore's Black Dragon. Bregu of his clan in his realm.

 _ **AÉfen-repsung (night fall):**_ Black Dragoness that saves Lady Galadriel.

 _ **AÉfen-steorra (evening star):**_ last Black Dragoness. She fights against Saruman and it is said that she dies.

 _ **Ag-laéc-ágend (Sauron):**_ name of the Dark Lord of Mordor in the language of the dragons

 _ **Aglaéca:**_ in the language of the dragons means orcs.

 _ **Bregu (chief of dragon):**_ title that have the leaders of each clan of dragons and are appointed by the clan they belong. The _Bregu_ are the best warriors of each clan and they are the first in the first lines of battle.

 _ **Draca-déore (beloved of the dragons):**_ title that has the person who shares heart with a dragon. That person has the rights and privileges of a dragon.

 _ **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):**_ title that has every person who has the ability of understanding the dragons every time they snort or roar.

 _ **Eóten:**_ in the language of the dragons means uruk-hai

 _ **Ge-sipwíf (fair and wise lady):**_ name given by the dragons to Lady Galadriel

 _ **Gim-sylfred (silver jewel):**_ Silver Dragoness. _Bregu_ of her clan.

 _ **Goddu:**_ in the dragon´s language means _"Válar"_

 _ **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):**_ Light Dragon. Bregu of his clan.

 _ **Un-déadlíc Dún-land (Undying lands):**_ name given to _Válinor_ in dragon's language.


	25. Angels of Avalon

**Hello to everyone around the world!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this story, you motivate me.**

 **In the previous chapter, the three** _ **Bregu**_ **explained to the remaining members of the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **what had happened to the dragons and why they were so aggressive and fierce against the other Middle-Earth races.**

 **Although they also made it clear that they were no longer interested in the war, and that all they wanted was to free their brethren and leave Middle-Earth.**

 **Also, the reason was known why the dragons do not like the elves, but ... what will they think now that an elf has the gift to understand them every time they roar or snort?**

 **Will they take it into account? Will it make them change their minds? Or will they simply hold him in more esteem than the rest of the elves? And what about Lady Galadriel's predictions?**

 **In this chapter, the adventure starts again, this time… with a battle.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and as always ... here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 25: Angels of Avalon**_

"Then I will die with them!"

It was the phrase that was spinning again and again in Legolas's head.

The elf had argued for the first time with the Ranger and the worst thing is that twice that day, apparently neither was in the best of moods.

And it was to be expected, the army of orcs that Saruman commanded against Helm Deep exceeded 3000 and the men did not reach a thousand.

The situation of lack of warriors was so precarious, that King Théoden had ordered that all that young man, and even adolescent, that could wield a sword or any weapon, would be enlisted in the ranks.

Many tearful women and children had said goodbye to their husbands, parents, sons and/or brothers, and even before the enemy army had even arrived, sorrow and tears were heard throughout the fort.

Legolas did not fully understand humans because for the elves the situation was very different from theirs.

The men, once they died, no one knew what happened to their soul unlike the elves who hoped to enter the Hall of Mandoos.

But he guessed that this was terrible, and that was evident in Aragorn's reaction, which by nature was cold-blooded and clear-minded.

The place was dreadful for the cries, the farewells and the speed with which all were prepared for the battle that was predicted would be frightening, but it is that mortal and that nobody would survive.

But nobody spoke of it, no one spoke that they were exceeded by more than triple in number, and even less it was said that with that army would come dragons.

When King Théoden had learned that no dragon had agreed to go, he had become enraged and upset. How could the **Bregu** pay him that way after he had free them? He could have taken that problem away and killed them!

Aragorn had tried to explain the situation to him and added that **Á-blícan** had led Gandalf to meet the Rohirrim to help him.

That had not completely reassured the king, but at least he was not so angry anymore, and that was the point.

On the other hand, Haethcyn had immediately gone out to meet them, and when he had noticed that neither Lenore nor her Black Dragon had come with them he had been worried and saddened.

The boy had come to appreciate them and thought he would see them again, the only thing that had reassured him to a certain extent was that neither of them would be in danger unlike the Rohan people being in Helm Deep.

Legolas had begged Lenore not to return Helm Deep with them.

Although the elf was not a pessimistic person, he was realistic and realized that they would hardly win and also knew that such a battle would be very cruel and there would be little chance of survival, especially for those who did not know how to wiled properly the sword and the bow.

At first, neither Lenore nor the Black Dragon had wanted to accept. Also, they were from the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , they too had made an oath that they could not break like that.

However, Legolas made them see that they also had to support the **Bregu** and that they could return after the battle, that did not mean that they left the _Fellowship_.

Aragorn had been of the idea to protect to Lenore because he knew the limitations of the young woman who did not know neither to wield a sword nor to use the bow appropriately for a battle like the one that would untie, but he did think that the aid of the Black Dragon was very important.

But he also realized that if something happened to the Black Dragon, if dragons hurt him fatally (because he would surely have to fight against his race), and there would be no one to save him ... who knows what would happen to Lenore if her dragon died!

Legolas wondered why the **Bregu** would not have agreed to help them even though they knew he was a **draca-spraéc**?

Decidedly, they distrusted all of which was understandable after what they had done to them.

Saruman had done an excellent job for his ally.

So, that was the stressful situation for the elf, stressful enough to have discussed twice with his best friend in less than three hours, and the only thing that relieved him was that his beloved _elf-friend_ was not in danger.

That ... by the way, he had to ponder about those questions that had been made to think of Lenore as his own.

Suddenly a few steps made him stop his agitated pacing.

"Lad, follow me. I'm sure you'll be interested, "Gimli told him.

Legolas tilted his head confused, but followed his dwarf friend to the entrance of the fort where his face lit up of joy to see who it was: Haldir, the March Warden, followed by an army of a thousand elves.

Perhaps the situation was not so desperate.

* * *

Heavy rain fell, making it difficult to see any enemy approaching the fortress.

No one, not even the elves, had seen anything, but everyone was sure that the enemy would come at any moment.

"I bet you, lad," suddenly Gimli told Legolas, who was ready with his bow and arrow

"Speak"

"I bet you I kill more orcs than you"

Legolas turned and smirked.

A dwarf dared to challenge him? He took centuries of practice! However, he accepted because he realized that Gimli did not do it to annoy him but was a way to show their friendship and relieve the pressure of the battle.

This was strange, for the enmity between the dwarves and the elves was proverbial, and yet those two had become friends.

 _"It's strange what a war can do,"_ thought Legolas, _"as the song of Lenore says:_ _ **War is the common cry**_ _"_

"What do you say, lad? Do you accept? "He took from his reflections the voice of Gimli

"I accept" he replied with a smile

Gimli smiled and was about to speak when he saw that Legolas's face darkened, and almost at the same time the other elves were alert.

"The enemy is coming?" He asked.

"Yes," Legolas answered quietly, "and he does not come alone"

"What do you mean, lad?"

There was no need for Legolas to reply because at that moment a huge and numerous army of orcs arrived. All were perfectly armed and also in armor.

They were not like the orcs they'd faced in the woods when the Black Dragon came so timely to help them, no ... that was a real army of well-trained orcs.

But as if that were not enough, with them came an army of about 300 dragons from both the Silver Dragons, Light Dragons and White Dragons clans as well as two new ones that both Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas recognized for having seen them at the beginning of their journey: Ice Dragons and Earth Dragons, which were the majority.

"This is going to be hell," murmured Aragorn.

"We are lost," said Théoden

"Do not think so, Your Majesty" said the Ranger

"Why not, Lord Aragorn?" Asked the upset king "do not you see how many they are? As if it were not enough with the orcs, also dragons! If Lady Lenore and those **Bregu** had wanted to help us, perhaps we would have some hope, but it is not!"

"It's true, but we will fight, Your Majesty, until the swords stick together in our hands," Aragorn answered firmly.

The king looked at him briefly.

"You are definitely a brave man, Lord Aragorn," he said.

At that moment, the two armies stood face to face. None of them moved, there was a complete silence only broken by the rain and the beating of the dragons' wings who had not advanced, but were flying over the orc army.

Suddenly, an arrow shot by who knows who flew through the air, and when it fell it killed one of the orcs which infuriated the enemy.

And as if that had been the signal of attack, the battle began without truce or quarter.

* * *

The casualties had been numerous; however, the defenders of the fortress did not retreat, but rather attacked by drawing strength from their weakness.

Among the casualties were a large number of elves and also Haldir who had died in the arms of Aragorn.

Although Helm Deep's defenders fought valiantly, they were retreating farther and farther, and the orcs had already taken several terraces and a couple of battlements from the fortress.

If the situation went on like this, they would eventually fall and everyone would be killed.

To make matters worse, the dragons had begun to attack.

Not all at the same time, they took turns, but so they attacked simply at 50 in 50 was more than enough.

Their powerful breaths of fire, ice, and light were terrible, and every time they spat there were always large numbers of victims.

Suddenly there was a crash, like thunder.

There were 3000 Rohirrim thirsting for blood and fighting who came at that time, led by Gandalf and Éomer, in a moment of terrible need.

Although Gandalf was a wizard, that did not stop him from being a skilled warrior and either with his sword or with his staff, he fought right and left, wounding the enemy without hesitating for a single moment.

At a time when Aragorn and Gandalf were relatively close, the first one shouted at him,

"Why did you take so long, my friend?"

Gandalf chuckled as he swung an orc through his sword.

"A wizard never arrives neither late nor early, he arrives just when he is needed"

Aragorn smiled.

Gandalf was right, he had arrived just when it seemed that everything was already lost.

"Did **Á-blícan** take you with the Rohirrim?" The Ranger continued to ask as he killed a couple of orcs

"Yes, he left me in front of them and then he left," Gandalf replied as he cut off an orc's head "apparently the Rohirrim have some respect for the dragons because they did not attack him, although that may change with what is happening "

Aragorn sighed.

Yes, it was very likely because the dragons did not stop attacking and there were already many casualties. He had seen even teenagers fall under the power of the dragons.

" _If only the_ _ **Bregu**_ _had agreed to help us!"_ He thought with some anguish, seeing that they were increasingly receding _"it is a fact that if we all survive, we must apologize to them because they have suffered a great injustice from all Middle- Earth"_

* * *

Legolas and Gimli continued to fight relatively close to each other to count the orcs that killed and to know who would win the bet.

"How many have you killed, lad?" Gimli shouted at the same time as he split an orc with his axe

Legolas finished killing an orc and turned with a smile.

"Thirty" said "and you?"

The dwarf cursed under his breath.

"29"

Legolas smiled as he jumped from behind an orc and traversed his neck with his knives.

Suddenly he stopped, stuck to the wall with a gesture of surprise

"What is it, lad? Do not just stand there! We are in the middle of a bet! "

Legolas turned to Gimli and said,

"You hear?"

The dwarf paused for a moment.

It was a devilish noise that was heard: the shouts of men, the howls of beasts of the orcs, the roars of the dragons, the neighing of the Rohirrim's horses, but above all, the clatter of horse's hooves as they ran.

"It sounds like a rumble ..." began Gimli

Suddenly he patted himself on the forehead.

"It sounds like the rumble of what you and Aragorn said of which speaks the song of the lassie"

Legolas nodded.

 _"... I hear the horses thunder down the valley below,"_ the elf quoted

"That description is quite accurate, but there is a problem: there is no angel of Avalon," Gimli said, "and if things continue like this, we probably will not even see the sunrise"

* * *

The battle had been going on for several hours.

Little by little the army of men and elves had receded to the degree that they were only now to begin defending the interior of the fort while the army of 1000 elves, no one survived.

To make matters worse, the orcs were now beginning to make use of the dragons to force them out, and to gradually destroy the fort and leave the rest of the population of Edoras buried alive.

King Théoden, Éomer, and Aragorn had come together to organize even a desperate battle plan, but it was difficult to get anything, especially since it was now the dragons who were fighting most of the time.

"We are lost," said the king "of the elves no one is alive except the one named Legolas Greenleaf. And of ours, have died more than half and now with the dragons on there is nothing to do "

"Your Majesty, we can still fight and try to free a few dragons," said Aragorn

"Bah! What good would it do if they are so ungrateful? Besides, there is no Lady Lenore who is the one who knows the famous magic song with what finishes them to disenchant "

"Maybe this is not a woman's place, but at least she could have helped us by asking the dragons to help us," Éomer said. "The king is right, if we have helped them to break their spell, why they wouldn't support us against this enemy "

"This time we helped them, Lord Éomer," Aragorn replied, "but if you knew all that the Middle-Earth races had done to them, then you would understand why they refused to help us"

"That does not exclude them!" Said the angry king, "the situation remains the same, Lord Aragorn"

Aragorn sighed. He would never make that stubborn king understand why the Bregu's attitude toward others, perhaps it was necessary that he knew what had happened and that ... rather, it would take a miracle.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli continued to count how many orcs were killing to see who would win the bet, and up to that time, the elf had the advantage, although the dwarf was not far behind.

Legolas suddenly stopped, approached a battlement, and looked out into the dark night sky as his face darkened and a wrinkle on his smooth forehead appeared, while in his blue eyes it could be read a great concern mixed with fear but maybe even terror.

No wonder, he just heard the roar of a beating of wings, and not a single being but several ... tens but hundreds.

"What's the matter, lad?" Gimli said, approaching him at the sight of his gaze.

"More dragons, come here"

Gimli looked up at the sky. Nothing could be seen, nor did he hear anything from the deafening noise of the battle that was rumbling more, because the orcs began to enter the corridors of the battlements, while the dragons were destroying the terraces.

"Why the new dragons aren't attacking us?"

Legolas shook his head.

"No," he said. "They haven't arrived yet, they come from the East "

Gimli cursed under his breath.

After a couple of minutes, there was a whistle, a whistle that caused Gandalf and Aragorn to give their hearts a twist of joy as they had recognized in that sound, the typical whistle that was heard every time a Black Dragon spat its famous fireballs.

Almost immediately out of the darkness of the night came a ball of fire that gave directly to one of the orcs who at that time mounted an Ice Dragon that was causing damage between the lines of the defenders of the fort.

Another whistle sounded and another ball of fire struck another orc riding an Earth Dragon

That only meant one thing: Lenore's Black Dragon had come to help them, which was a great relief.

However, for Legolas it was just the opposite as that meant that his beloved _elf-friend_ was in danger and he could not allow something bad to happen to her.

He had sworn to himself taking the _Válar_ as witnesses to protect her! And that way ... it was impossible unless ... he risked his life to get out of the tower where they were, the dwarf and a couple of dozen men, entrenched to stop the orcs.

And immediately he did it.

"What are you doing, lad ?! Do you want to get yourself killed ?! We're not done yet!" Gimli shouted, trying to stop him.

The elf cursed under his breath.

Gimli did not understand a single word since he had spoken in Sindarin, but by intonation he realized that his friend was angry and, more than anything, worried but terrified.

Legolas took a deep breath to calm himself as the dwarf was not to blame for anything.

"That whistle is only produced by a Black Dragon when it spits fire, you have seen that two orcs have fallen incinerated ..."

At this, Gimli paled. That only meant something, **AÉfen-leóht** had gone to battle, and certainly with him Lenore. That explained the elf's reaction.

"Come on, then, lad! We have to prevent something from happening to that imprudent lassie along with her dragon! "

And the two, dwarf and elf, set aside the men who were with them (despite their cries to stop them), and killing orcs right and left, they went out on one of the highest terraces.

* * *

" **AÉfen-leóht** came to our aid!" Murmured Aragorn to Gandalf so that the king would not listen

"That's right, but I wonder if Lenore will have come with him and if the **Bregu** have accompanied them," replied Gandalf "and above all, I wonder what the reaction of a certain elf that you and I know"

Aragorn paled.

Certainly, the fact that a **Bregu** that although it was of another realm, did not prevent that something could happen to him. Not to mention that Lenore might well have followed her dragon no matter what the other Middle-Earth dragons thought. And no longer mention the reaction that Legolas would have, who could die if he saw that Lenore was in danger.

He left the hall where he was with Gandalf, the king, Éomer, and a few Rohirrim.

"Where are you going, Lord Aragorn?" Asked Théoden, annoyed that the Ranger was leaving wordlessly.

"He has to go to see a situation that presents itself and ..." began to try to explain Gandalf, but the king beckoned to Éomer and went out with him without paying attention to the wizard who followed them both shaking his head because impatience of the king .

* * *

Everyone had gone out to the terraces to see what it was because the whistles were heard over and over again and with them the deadly balls of fire, but the orcs, however much they tried to know where they came from, saw nothing but the dark sky of the night.

Nor did the dragons see where those fireballs came so well directed that they only killed the orcs who rode the different dragons.

Little by little, they heard the beat of hundreds of wings that made friends and enemies stop fighting.

Suddenly, the clouds rolled and in the moonlight, everyone could see a human figure, a warrior wearing a beautiful armor that gleamed in the light of the night star.

He had on his head a helmet that looked like a dragon's head, his long hair combed in a tight braid, and in his hand a sword as light as those wrought by the elves, but in his grip, it could be seen a dragon roaring.

In his chest shone a kind of symbol that seemed to be the symbol of the dragons as far as Legolas could observe, and on his back carried a quiver full of arrows and a beautiful bow that the elf immediately recognized.

This warrior whose figure was thin, slender and fine, was riding on a Black Dragon; and to this Black Dragon followed the three **Bregu** : **Gim-sylfred** , **Á-blícan** and **Líg-raesc** which were followed by a multitude of dragons of the clans of Silver Dragon, White Dragon and Light Dragon.

The warrior put his hand on the head of the Black Dragon riding and after a few moments, drew his sword, raised it and cried in a voice that was human, but at the same time like a dragon roar:

 **"Draca ... here-wóp!"**

To which the dragons responded in their native language:

 **"Here-círm!"**

And as if that had been a war cry, immediately the great majority of the dragons began to spit fire, but not against their brethren of race but against the orcs who mounted them while a couple of tens were concerned to help men.

"I cannot believe it! They came! "Exclaimed Éomer

"How did you manage to change their mind, Gandalf?" The king asked in astonishment.

"I did not, Your Majesty. It was probably Lady Lenore "

Aragorn turned to the wizard and said in his ear,

"Remind me to scold Lenore for coming, but also remind me to give her a hug"

Gandalf smiled.

* * *

The stupor of all, both orcs and men did not last long after the dragons appeared and gave their war cry.

The battle began again, but now Helm Deep's defenders fought with renewed strength as there were dragons fighting for them so the situation was not quite lost but there was a possibility of winning.

Legolas looked down into the valley where the fortress stood, the roar of the Rohirrim horses could still be heard, but now the friendly dragons were also heard fighting for the men.

The elf smiled. Once again the fulfillment of Lady Galadriel's prophecy and Lenore's song with absolute precision.

 _ **"I hear the horses thunder down the valley below. I'm waiting for the Angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow "**_

* * *

It had to be acknowledged that men, in general, were afraid of the newly arrived dragons, and it was understandable because after all dragons had long been bitter enemies of the other Middle-Earth races, and almost no one knew the true reason of it.

However, little by little the situation changed because the dragons helped and still saved the life of several of the defenders of Helm Deep.

It seemed that they had a well-made strategy because at no time did they stop helping them, but they also did not allow their brethren to be used by those monsters.

Unfortunately, the orcs soon realized what the idea of the dragon friends was and began to fight back, so began a fight between dragons that was frightening, while there was still fighting between orcs and a small army of men.

* * *

Legolas fought endlessly, killing with impressive speed with his knives.

He tried to concentrate, for he felt Lenore's presence perfectly.

How? Why? Not even the elf could have said it, but that was the case. He only prayed to the _Válar_ that nothing would happen because the young woman seemed to go from one side to the other with her Black Dragon.

Legolas noticed that he almost always had a hand on the head of the Black Dragon and wondered the reason.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice that had the distant resemblance to a dragon and immediately turned.

"Come, son of Thranduil," said **Líg-raesc** , "the draca-háta has said that you are the best archer of all Middle-Earth and that no one can rival you"

Hearing this, Legolas blushed from the tips of his ears which did not go unnoticed by the Light Dragon.

"Come, son of Thranduil," he repeated to him, "we need your legendary bow skill to free our brothers"

"But how?"

"Get into me," replied Líg-raesc, putting himself so that the elf would jump from where he was to his back

Legolas looked at him in astonishment because he knew the customs of dragons thanks to Lenore and that he had lived with a Black Dragon for months.

"We do not have eternity, son of Thranduil!" Said **Líg-raesc** impatiently.

Without thinking twice, Legolas jumped lightly on the back of the Light Dragon who said:

"Hold on tight!"

And quick **Líg-raesc** took the flight to where there were more dragons.

"Listen carefully, son of Thranduil: you will shoot all the jewels that you see so that soon the **draca-háta** can sing and break the spell. On my back you will see more arrows than she sends you "

Legolas saw to the side that the Light Dragon wore his old quiver filled with arrows and his old bow.

So, the **draca-háta** was Lenore. What would that word mean?

"Is it true that she said that about me?" He asked as he set his bow with an arrow

"Yes, and now pay attention, son of Thranduil if you want your reputation as a legendary archer to remain intact"

Legolas smiled.

"We thought they would not come to our rescue. What made you change your minds? "

The Light Dragon turned his head for a moment and said seriously:

"You"

The elf was astonished. What does he mean? Because of him? That it was not expected from that very dragon that had made him see that for them it was a simple creature to whom they had in less?

"Because of you," he repeated turning his head to look forward "because you are a **draca-spraéc** , and that gift makes you very special. If you were unique in this Middle-Earth we would protect you as we do with the **draca-háta** , but you are not the only one, there is an entire race of the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar and therefore, for you, we will protect them "

Legolas did not know what to say.

"So, thank **AÉfen-leóht** for the special gift he gave you"

There was a moment of silence between the two that was broken when **Líg-raesc** shouted at him:

"Get ready!"

And without more, the Light Dragon got where more dragons fought each other so that the elf could shoot to as much jewel could.

That was very, very difficult ... but he would do it for Lenore.

* * *

Aragorn fought with all his might, he was prepared to do as he had told King Théoden: to fight until the sword remained stuck in his hand.

But little by little he had realized that the orcs had taken a special interest in him and tried to kill him, more than any of the others.

There came a time when six orcs, all armed, and one with a spear, threw it with all his force to cross him and nail him to the wall.

The Ranger felt that was the end and thought of his beloved Arwen.

He closed his eyes ready for death, but nothing happened, but instead, a metallic sound was heard and then another and another.

Aragorn opened his eyes and realized that he was covered by the wings of ... **Gim-sylfred**

He was astonished that the orcs' spears and swords were rebounding as if they had struck an iron wall, above all by the metallic sound that was heard.

Almost immediately, the Silver Dragoness spat fire at the orcs and incinerated them almost instantly.

After this, the Silver Dragoness opened her wings that protected Aragorn and saw him for a few moments in which seemed to lower her guard.

But at that moment, the Ranger realized that a huge orc from behind was going to shoot an arrow at **Gim-sylfred's** head.

Without thinking twice, he took one of the spears of the orcs that had been killed by the Silver Dragoness and threw it with all his might against the orc traitor, thus saving her life.

 **Gim-sylfred** had come to realize it and looked at him stunned for a few moments after which she said:

"Rise up in me, son of Arathorn. You need to be protected"

The Ranger stared at her in astonishment.

"Thanks, but I do not understand why"

 **Gim-sylfred** looked at him.

"Because Saruman already knows who you are"

And said this, she took flight.

* * *

Legolas had already finished his arrows as much as the famous **draca-háta** or rather Lenore (because the elf was sure it was her).

" **Líg-raesc** , I do not have arrows anymore" he said

The Light Dragon frowned slightly as he heard him speaking by name.

Legolas paled, unfortunately it was a dragon rule that had not yet been learned.

However, there was no problem as the Light Dragon "smiled" and said:

"Then we have to tell **Á-blícan** "

With that the elf realized that he could call the Light Dragon by his name.

* * *

The strange warrior who had so timely arrived with the other dragons to help the defenders of Helm Deep was no swordsman, nor could he wield an axe or spear, rather everything was centered on the fact that the warrior had a superhuman strength and good reflexes.

He certainly had some notion of the handling of the sword and hence the one that he wielded was something, mainly to stop the blows, but did not have the ability to return them.

What also helped him was that he and the Black Dragon seemed to be one and both seemed to be connected telepathically and this way they both helped each other.

Suddenly, the **Bregu** of the White Dragon, **Á-blícan** , approached them and after roaring something, both warrior and Black Dragon followed him.

With help from **Á-blícan** and a dozen dragons between Silver Dragons, Light Dragons and White Dragons, they reached a point higher than the whole battle was.

Then the warrior stood on the Black Dragon and began to sing in a strange language while his voice seemed the mixture of a roar and a beautiful woman's voice.

When he finished, all dragons who had an arrow on his jewel (Legolas's feat due to his difficulty), snapped to reality and their eyes returned to their normal color, including two **Bregu** : the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragon and the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons.

Seeing some mounted by the orcs and others seeing that the men were attacked, they began to help their brethren of race as well as humans, with which the battle bent in favor of the Rohirrim and all Rohan.

* * *

Gimli had continued to fight. With his formidable axe cut in two how much orc was in his way.

He had seen Legolas from a distance climbing onto **Líg-raesc** and prepared himself with his famous bow and arrow.

Apparently the elf thought to win him, for he could not! Also, that was cheating, things were supposed to be fair and that was not it because Gimli did not use or knew how to use a bow.

The dwarf promised that the elf would pay the consequences.

Suddenly, an Earth Dragon fell heavily near him, stunned, perhaps because the strange warrior had just sung that magical song.

A pair of orcs who had realized that many of the dragons were no longer bewitched and then tried to kill them.

However, Gimli not caring whether Earth Dragon was still under the influence of Saruman's spell or not, immediately interposed and saved his life.

During the brief fight between the dwarf and the two orcs, the Earth Dragon had returned to itself and had seen the whole fight.

When Gimli finished killing his enemies, he turned only to find that the Earth Dragon stared at him, a couple of yards away.

The dwarf felt for a moment that his blood was freezing. Would the Earth Dragon kill him or would he return the favor? Or would he just leave him there and fly away without saying or doing anything more?

But none of them was, on the contrary, put itself so that Gimli could climb on him and said:

"Son of Manwe, come up"

Gimli saw him astonished but did not wait that the dragon repeated the order and, with a little difficulty but helped by the Earth Dragon, went up to him who took the flight and took him out of that place that was already very dangerous.

* * *

Finally, towards dawn, and after having sung other two times the strange warrior that magic song, almost all the dragons were free.

Also, the orcs were exterminated without leaving more than a pair that escaped flying on a White Dragon.

Also, of the dragons there were 70 who fled since they had no jewel, were of the dragons who were in agreement with Saruman and Sauron.

Of the men, more than half had died while of the dragons 30 of the opposite side died while 10 died of the friendly side.

" **I hear the horses down the valley below. I'm waiting for the Angels of Avalon. Waiting for the Eastern glow"**

 **It is the part of Lenore's song that has been fulfilled and Lady Galadriel was right: the Angels of Avalon would be the dragons.**

 **Now, what will happen? Will there be any alliance? Will the dragons help the men? Or was it just for this occasion?**

 **These and other questions will be answered in the following chapters, mainly in the following: "Draca-háta"**

 **Apparently, the dragons attach great importance to the gift that AÉfen-leóht gave Legolas, which was a real luck for all.**

 **Your reviews are very important and always welcomed.**

 _ **Á-blícan (white glitter)**_ : White Dragon who is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 _ **AÉfen-leóht (night light):**_ Lenore's dragon that shares his heart with her. It is said that he's the last Black Dragon in Middle-Earth.

 _ **Bregu (chief of dragon)**_ : title that have all the leaders of each clan of dragon. They are the best warriors among all the dragons.

 _ **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):**_ title that have all the ones that understands the dragons every time they snort or roar.

 _ **Draca-wóp!:**_ war shout that the leader or alpha of the dragons shout in each battle.

 _ **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):**_ Silver Dragoness who is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 _ **Here-círm!:**_ war shout of the dragons.

 _ **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning)**_ : Light Dragon who is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	26. Draca-háta

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all those who have read this story.**

 **In the last chapter, there was the great battle we all know in Helm Deep.**

 **Fortunately, the Bregu decided to change their minds by knowing that Legolas was a** _ **draca-spraéc**_ **and that they would not only help men because Legolas supporting the men but also the elves, in honor of Legolas.**

 **Definitely, the gift** _ **AÉfen-leóht**_ **gave the elf was much bigger than just understanding them when roar or snort.**

 **But, according to** _ **Líg-raesc**_ **, they helped them on that occasion because Legolas was a** _ **draca-spraéc**_ **, but ... is it the only time the dragons fight side by side with the men? Or is it that on this occasion they decided to change their minds and defeat Sauron along with them?**

 **And what about Lenore? Is she the strange warrior who arrived just in time to help the men? Or is someone else? And what does that strange word mean:** _ **draca-háta**_ **?**

 **Let's not forget also that between Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli was created a different tie because the first is a** _ **draca-spraéc**_ **and the other two saved the life of the dragons.**

 **And what will Gimli do to take revenge on seeing that the elf "broke" his bet by going with** _ **Líg-raesc**_ **?**

 **And who are the two new** _ **Bregu**_ **who were saved? What will they think of the situation between men and dragons?**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always ... here we go:**

 _ **Chapter 26: Draca-háta**_

Gimli got down stumbling from the Earth Dragon.

He was still dizzy because he had never ridden a dragon, least of all in a battle.

To that he was increased that he was a dwarf, accustomed to live in the caves, not in the heights!

He was sure that even an elf would be, even slightly, dizzy because neither were they accustomed to flying.

That ... speaking of elves ... Legolas had broken his bet with him because he had simply gone with **Líg-raesc** to fight or rather to shoot all the possible jewels, leaving the bet in half.

No doubt this had been a great feat and had helped enormously to free dragons, but it did not exclude him from the fact that he had broken the bet.

That elf would pay the consequences.

He turned to the dragon that had invited him to mount on him and watched him carefully and this one to the dwarf.

Certainly, and as he saw it in the middle of the battle, the dragon he had assembled belonged to the Earth Dragon clan.

It was about eight feet high and almost nine feet long.

His body was fatter than that of the dragons as well as his neck, which was wider and shorter, though it was longer than that of **Á-blícan**.

Its four legs were solid like those of an oak and its long tail was also thicker and ended in a ball that had four large scales that looked like thorns and with which it used to attack when it was on land.

His scales were brown of different shades so that they appeared to be made of stones.

His head was rough, but beautiful and apart from the two horns that every dragon had (although they were much shorter in it), had one short but very thick like a triceratops.

Its wings were not as wide as those of other dragons because the element of the Earth Dragon was precisely the earth, however, although its wings were not so broad they were very powerful. In the part up to it had three horns that seemed to be made of stone, but that in fact were of very hard scales. While in the lower part, it had a kind of claw that was reminiscent of that of a rock stalagmite.

His eyes were like those of a reptile because of their resemblance to these as to their pupils which were narrow and were brown in color while the rest of his eye was yellow.

This dragon was different from the common dragons, especially for its scales, but Gimli loved it because it reminded him of the stones he found in his house and because there was an air of majesty that prevailed in all dragons, especially the **Bregu**.

The Earth Dragon looked tired and it was hurt by a few scratches, but that was all.

"Are you okay, lad?" Asked the dwarf.

Upon hearing that they called him _lad,_ the Earth Dragon snorted and looked at him in confusion and amusement.

"Why do you call me, _lad_ , son of the Children of Manwe?" He asked, "it is I who can call you _lad_ , for you are very young compared to me"

Gimli blushed. No one had ever said such a thing to him, not even the elf! And that the elf had at least 2000 years of life!

"So how old are you?" He dared to ask after a moment.

"A thousand years," the Earth Dragon replied quietly, "and I am relatively young to be one of my clan"

Gimli was astonished. Apparently, the elves were not the only ones who lived thousands of years!

Suddenly he shook his head. He had forgotten something very important: to introduce himself.

Lenore had told them that for a dragon that was very important and they considered it polite, but if they agreed to say their name was another story.

He swallowed hard to hope he was not wrong.

 _"I wish I had the ease that the lad has!"_ He thought in spite of himself, referring to Aragorn

However, he put aside his concern and said with a clear voice while bowing his head slightly as a greeting:

"My name is Gimli, son of Gloin. It's nice to meet you ... Earth Dragon" he was a moment thoughtful "thank you for getting me out of there "

The Earth Dragon tilted his head and looked at him for a few moments after which he put his head to the height of the dwarf and looked directly into the eyes, so fixedly that Gimli felt that the dragon maybe was reading his deepest thoughts.

"It's my pleasure, son of Gloin," replied the Earth Dragon, while raising his head again. "My name is **Clíf-stan** , I am **Bregu** of my clan, and it is I who should thank you for saving my life even without knowing whether or not I was still under the spell of the traitor "added nobly

He paused as if he thought of something.

"You know, son of Gloin? It does not sound so bad that you call me: _lad_ , after all I'm still relatively young, "he said.

Gimli smiled.

Definitely, dragons were noble and grateful creatures. There was no doubt that all other races had been mistaken in thinking of them as monsters.

No sooner **Clíf-stan** had said this when an Ice Dragon flew over who landed elegantly beside the Earth Dragon.

"I'm glad you're free of the traitor's spell, brother," began the newly arrived dragon, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sister, and I'm also very happy that you're free too," he replied.

The Ice Dragoness looked with disdain to Gimli who saw her between surprised by the beauty of the dragoness as because she reminded to him the one that had died in Caradhras.

It was this Ice Dragoness, like **Clíf-stan** , eight feet tall and almost nine feet long.

Her fine, well-shaped head, typical of a dragon, with both horns that every dragon had and several more that gave her the appearance of ice that had been frozen backwards, as if a very strong wind had made him back.

She had a long neck, long tail and four strong legs with its powerful claws, her figure was elegant.

Her scales seemed to be made of ice and near her felt a little cold.

Her wings were wide. On the top, they did not have any claws, but on the bottom they had two that looked like two large claws made of ice.

Her eyes were like a reptile's. Her pupils were sapphire-colored while the rest of her eyes was light blue.

Seeing Gimli, the Ice Dragoness turned to **Clíf-stan**.

"Who is this son of the Children of Manwe? And what great deed has he done to speak with him, brother? "

It was obvious that the Ice Dragoness considered the other races inferior for what they had done to the dragons since always.

"It is Gimli, son of Gloin," answered **Clíf-stan** "and I speak with him, sister, because in the battle he saved my life"

Upon hearing this, the Ice Dragoness stared at him in astonishment.

How was it possible that a son of the Children of Manwe, a dwarf, would have been able to put aside the prejudice they had about dragons and save an Earth Dragon?

She turned to Gimli who had not understood a word other than his name, since the two dragons had been speaking in their native language.

"My brother has told me what you have done for him, son of Gloin" she said "be sure that you have my gratitude"

"And mine too," came a voice that made them turn the three of them.

It was **Líg-raesc** who arrived at that moment with Legolas on his back.

* * *

The Light Dragon landed elegantly and from him swiftly leaped down the elf, who gently patted the wide shoulder of the Light Dragon who snorted to make the elf smile, realizing that the dragon liked it.

"Well, Gimli, how was your bet? Because I killed 42 orcs," Legolas said with a gleam in his blue eyes announcing that he was sure he had won.

"42? I killed 43 and this kind **Bregu** of the Earth Dragon can well back it up because he saw it, right lad? "

On hearing this **Clíf-stan** made a gesture of surprise as the Ice Dragoness rolled her eyes and the **Líg-raesc** looked interested the scene.

"Do you speak to a **Bregu** like a lad?" Asked Legolas

"Yes, but do not change the topic elf, we were talking about the bet in which I beat you"

Legolas looked at Earth Dragon and Gimli alternately because he could not believe what he had just heard.

That a dragon, more, that a **Bregu** allowed to be called lad?! There was no doubt that even if he was immortal, there was always something new.

And probably both the Ice Dragoness and **Líg-raesc** would have been astonished unless they noticed that in Gimli's eyes there was a light that announced that surely the dwarf had a caught.

"And for that, it's up to me to receive the prize," Gimli added after a moment or so and looked at **Clíf-stan** with a knowing look.

The Earth Dragon snorted that immediately Legolas understood as a giggle.

"Prize?" Asked about warning "we never stayed in that there would be a prize for the winner"

"Oh! It was not necessary because it is obvious that all bets and competitions have a prize and the dragons here will not be able to deny it, is not it? "

Neither **Clíf-stan** nor the Ice Dragoness understood exactly what the dwarf's reason was unless it was the proverbial enmity between the two races, yet that did not seem to be the real reason.

While **Líg-raesc** had immediately grasped the reason, he had realized that Gimli had seen when the elf had jumped on his back and they had gone and he had to make every effort not to snort because he knew that Legolas would understand that something it was not good

"That's right, lad, as I won it's my turn to receive the prize"

Legolas sighed. They had never agreed on a prize, but it could not be denied to Gimli that every bet and every competition always had a prize.

"Okay, what's the prize you want?" He asked "do not count my bow"

Gimli smiled.

"I do not want your bow, lad. What good would it do me if I do not know how to use it? And I do not think anyone wants to have a bow, no matter how nice it is if they cannot use it," he added.

Legolas smiled. Gimli would stop being a dwarf if he did not say something like that.

"No, the prize is this: a lassie's kiss"

Hearing this, Legolas paled.

A kiss from Lenore?! Let Lenore kisses the winner, in this case Gimli?! It could not be!

"No, that cannot be!" He exclaimed, "how do you pretend that the kiss of a maiden as beautiful and brave as Lenore is a mere prize?"

He would never have said that! For it made manifest what **Líg-raesc** and Gimli already knew: Legolas was in love with Lenore.

Upon hearing this, the Ice Dragoness and **Clíf-stan** looked at each other. This was interesting, an elf in love with a mortal and not any mortal but a **draca-déore**.

"And why are you so upset, lad?" Gimli asked.

"Because you cannot consider as a simple prize the kiss of a maiden like Lenore! It's a sacrilege!"

Gimli glanced at the dragons who saw the scene as both amused and interested.

Seeing a dwarf make an elf suffer that way was something that had never been seen in Middle-Earth.

Above all, **Líg-raesc** watched with amusement as he imagined the reason why Gimli acted.

"Really? Because I think it's something else," Gimli said with a meaningful smile.

Legolas felt a strange pang in his elf heart, a pang he felt every time he was told about Lenore or that he was near or with her. What was it? Who knows! But apparently, Gimli did.

The elf turned red like a tomato causing the three dragons to drown a snort.

The other races of Middle-Earth were sometimes so funny with their nonsense!

"I do not know what you mean, Gimli, but that cannot and will not be the prize," answered Legolas, trying to calm down his anger as his heart pounded at the knowledge that there was something in all this matter and he could not tell exactly what was.

"What prize?" Asked a voice.

* * *

They all turned and to the elf's misfortune they saw that they were the Black Dragon and the strange warrior mounted on him.

Once **AÉfen-leóht** landed, the strange warrior swung gently down from the Black Dragon and removed his helmet, exposing a young woman with black hair combed in a tight braid, alabaster skin, and eyes as green as the emerald.

Gimli, Legolas, **Clíf-stan** and the Ice Dragoness watched Lenore (who was not another) in a beautiful armor.

It was this armor of a strange color because it mixed in it the colors gold, silver and white.

The strings of the strange metal were set in such a way that they resembled the scales of a dragon.

On her shoulders were shoulder pads of the same metal, but smooth and covered part of her arm while in the forearm she wore a kind of gauntlet.

Her chest, abdomen, and thighs were covered by a single piece that looked like a sort of corset with a small skirt and wrought from the same material of the shoulder pads, while the rest of her body was covered by that mesh that had the appearance of the scales of a dragon.

She wore boots up to just below the knee also of the same material as the shoulder pads.

At her waist, she wore two wide belts from which hung a beautiful and strange sword.

This sword was very similar to those used in the Middle Ages with the difference that its blade was unbreakable and, above all, its grip.

The hilt had the form of a dragon flying spitting fire, and the blade seemed to be the fire because in it was engraved with strange symbols the mark of light and fire of the **Bregu** when they attacked.

In her head, she wore the helmet of armor that had the shape of a dragon's head, from the upper jaw to the horns, exposing the part where the eyes were so that the wearer could see perfectly.

And just as the armor had the metal with which the strange color was made.

But perhaps the strangest thing of all was the symbol that showed in her chest the armor.

It was round and had the shape of a dragon wrapped in itself in a very stylized and beautiful form, showing the inner beauty of the dragon.

This dragon was not any of its kind as it had all the characteristics of the Light Dragon, Silver Dragon and White Dragon and glowed with a beautiful light.

Both the elf and the dwarf saw her astonished by how beautiful and different she looked, she looked like a warrior, though her face was pale, her expression showing that she was rather a person of peace.

However, there was something that made her totally different and it was that her eyes were totally identical to that of the Black Dragon, something neither of them had seen in them.

While **Clíf-stan** and the Ice Dragoness were astonished because it meant only one thing: this woman was not only a **draca-déore** , but a **draca-háta**.

"What prize were you talking about, elf boy?" He asked.

But before Legolas could answer and taking advantage of his astonishment, Gimli gained him the word and answered for him.

"We were talking about the prize I got because I won a bet," he said.

Lenore raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You two bet?"

"Yes, lassie. The two bet between who of the two killed more orcs "

"And who won?"

"I," said the dwarf proudly, "but I assure you that you do not guess the prize that the elf put"

"I did not put any prize! It was your idea!" Exclaimed Legolas

"You say that, but in fact you did and you put it because you thought you were going to win"

"It's not true!" Said Legolas "Lenore, do not believe what he's going to tell you because ..."

"Hey! Calm down elf-boy!" Said Lenore, seeing him so agitated while **AÉfen-leóht** sat next to **Líg-raesc** and asked,

"What are they talking about?"

"You'll see, brother. In truth, these months must have been so much fun for you "

"Why?"

"Because the other races of the Middle-Earth are very funny by their follies and nonsense"

"Not everyone, and they are not always fun, they can also be annoying"

"It's true but ..."

"What?!" they heard at that moment telling Lenore "that the prize was that I was kissing the winner?! How dare you, Legolas?! "

"Is not true! I did not say anything, Lenore, please believe me!" The elf tried to say but Lenore did not listen to him

"I never thought you were going to be one of those men who thought they were too macho to consider a woman as an object!"

"But Lenore is ...!"

"And then for you to win a kiss of mine?! It was not easier to ask me one?"

But the last question choked in her throat when she realized what she had just said and the look of everyone.

Lenore cursed under her breath. Apparently, the elf was if not reciprocated, he was certainly not indifferent to Lenore.

"Would you really, pal?" **AÉfen-Leóht** asked.

"You ... shut up" she snapped

There was a rather embarrassing silence, but Lenore was able to break back into the indignation she had felt.

She took a deep breath and saw Legolas and all the dragons with a haughty look to hide the shame that was still visible on her flushed cheeks.

"But anyway ... that does not matter because you preferred to bet something to win a kiss of mine, so if that was the prize I will give it to the winner"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but a single glance from Lenore stopped him.

"How much would you give that she kisses Gimli?" **AÉfen-leóht** told **Líg-raesc**

The Light Dragon looked at him.

"I do not know what you mean by that question, brother, but I guess you know what all this will end because after all, you share your heart with her" he answered

There was a flutter and a moment after two dragons landed.

They were **Gim-sylfred** and **Á-blícan** and of them dismounted Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Lenore ...!" Aragorn began to say when both, he and the wizard, stopped in short in astonishment as **AÉfen-leóht** , the Ice Dragoness, **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** snorted almost laughing while **Gim-sylfred** and **Á-blícan** stayed as one who sees visions to see what happened:

Lenore had just given three kisses on the cheeks and the forehead to Gimli.

* * *

Seeing this, Legolas flushed not only in anger at the accusation that had been made, but also that he did not want Lenore to think something like that of him, but this time it was a kind of jealousy.

The elf would have given anything to be the one who received the three kisses no longer but one.

But that dwarf had played him a bad move, but ... ah! He did not sing victory because he would take revenge.

"What's going on here?" Gandalf asked, still stunned.

Lenore turned and glanced sideways at Legolas.

"A certain elf bet with Gimli on who killed more orcs and gave as a prize that the one who won that one would receive a kiss from me"

Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other as **AÉfen-leóht** and **Líg-raesc** quickly told what was happening to **Gim-sylfred** and **Á-blícan** , who just knew what was happening, shook their heads.

The other races of Middle-Earth were silly on those issues.

"Is it true, Legolas?" Aragorn asked in astonishment.

The elf preferred to look away for the shame before saying in a low voice:

"It's not true, that's all lies"

Gandalf and Aragorn believed the elf more than Gimli, but they did not say anything because the dwarf would have a reason for doing such thing.

Surely the elf had done some evil to the dwarf, and now the dwarf was avenged. It was not surprising then that Gimli's cunning who was blushing at the three kisses the young woman had given him.

"That's what he says," Lenore said when he heard it "however, in order to make them stop betting on other people's kisses, I gave three to Gimli" she added turning to see Legolas

 _"That dwarf is going to pay dearly for the embarrassment he has put me through,"_ thought the elf.

* * *

Seeing Aragorn that the attention on his friend had already been too much and for that situation so embarrassing, decided to change topic.

He approached Lenore and embraced her, leaving everyone but Gandalf surprised.

Legolas again felt a strange pang in his elf heart, but this time he could not quite identify why.

Lenore stared in amazement at the Ranger because in all the time they had come to know each other, only once had he embraced her and that was when he had offered his friendship to her dragon and herself after the "death" of Gandalf.

"You should not have come Lenore," he said after a moment, "here was a place where Death reigned"

"And leave you to your fate? No way! I also swore an oath to Frodo and maybe the hobbit friend is not here, but the promise of my dragon and mine is still standing and we will fulfill it until the end "

Aragorn shook his head. Such a response was already expected.

"In any case, it was neither prudent nor sensible, Lenore. However, I thank you infinitely that you have come and that you have convinced the **Bregu** that they come"

The Ranger turned to the **Gim-sylfred,** **Líg-raesc** and **Á-blícan** and told them smiling as he bowed slightly.

"And I thank you also infinitely for coming to rescue us from certain death"

Both the three **Bregu** as **Clíf-stan** and the Ice Dragoness were astonished because it was the first time a child of another race apart from the **Ge-sipwíf** who had thanked the dragons for their help.

Definitely, both that human as that elf and the dwarf were very different from any of the other children of the other races of the Middle-Earth.

"Not only did they come for me, Aragorn," said Lenore, "the fact that Legolas is a **draca-spraéc** is very important to the dragons, and since Legolas, (though he is a bettor of alien kisses) is an elf, for that reason they helped us because they knew that elves would come "

Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf looked at Legolas astonished. What a great gift the Black Dragon had given to his friend!

 _"How lucky you are, my friend!"_ Said the Ranger in Sindarin

The elf smiled, but he was not in a good mood for the bad move that Gimli had just done to him.

"And we see that you, **draca-déore** , not only shares heart with this Black Dragon (because none of us share heart with anyone)" said the Ice Dragoness "who has been who has named you **draca-háta**?"

Lenore was about to answer, but **Gim-sylfred** answered for her.

"We chose her, sister" she said "she freed us from the spell of the traitor with the help of the **draca-spraéc** , the son of Arathorn and the son of Gloin"

"We would like to know your opinion, brethren, if you also agree to be her named the **draca-háta** of our race" said **Á-blícan**

The Ice Dragoness and **Clíf-stan** stuck their heads at Lenore and stared at her.

The young woman held their eyes without fear, but neither challengingly, but rather her gaze was one of appreciation and affection for the dragons. A look that could only be found a **draca-déore** and more in one that loved dragons to the degree that Lenore loved them.

"With whom of our brothers do you share heart, **draca-déore**?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"With this Black Dragon," she replied as she passed her hand affectionately by the neck of her dragon "a year ago, we shared him and I heart"

The Ice Dragoness and **Clíf-stan** looked at the Black Dragon who saw them with a friendly look.

"You're young, brother" commented the Ice Dragoness

"Certainly sister, but that does not stop me from knowing how to fight. Besides, you can teach me about these dragons because I am from another realm "

 **Clíf-stan** and the Ice Dragoness remained thoughtful.

To give their vow in favor that this woman, that **draca-déore** , was the **draca-háta** of their race was not any to be taken lightly.

"Not only she and he have found how to free us" said **Líg-raesc** "also the **Ge-sipwíf** has said that they will be very important"

"In fact, all the dragons will be very important in this war" said the Black Dragon "we are the Angels of Avalon"

The Ice Dragoness and **Clíf-stan** saw them interested, that meant they would need someone to guide them, an alpha.

"What is your name, brother?" Clifton asked.

" **AÉfen-leóht** " he said bowing his head slightly as a greeting

"And yours, **draca-déore**?" Asked the Ice Dragoness

"Lenore," she replied, smiling kindly.

For a moment, the two dragons stared at them, the Black Dragon and Lenore.

"My name is **Be-sníwod** , I'm the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons" said the Ice Dragoness

"My name is **Clíf-stan** , I am the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons" said the Earth Dragon

"We accept you and recognize you as our **draca-háta** " the two added in unison

As soon as they said this, they both spat fire and ice, respectively, at Lenore.

After a few moments, they both stopped, and all but the dragons saw the armor of Lenore (including herself) astonished, for now the color of that beautiful armor now had the light blue and brown colors mixed with gold, white and silver, As well as its helmet and sword.

After that, they roared loudly, leaving Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and, above all, Legolas almost deaf for a moment.

The last, like Lenore, understood that they called all present dragons who upon seeing the armor she wore immediately bowed slightly their heads for acceptance.

There was a strange silence for a moment, for no one, not even Lenore, knew exactly what a **draca-háta** was.

Finally, Gandalf cleared his throat causing everyone to turn.

"The king wants to see the **Bregu** and the strange warrior because he wants to meet him in person. It is for this reason that I came from starters "

All the dragons turned to Lenore, who looked anxiously at them, she did not know exactly how to behave because she did not know the exact meaning of being **draca-háta.**

But the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** gently pushed her while snorted kindly.

Lenore took a deep breath and turned to Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli.

"Well ... I guess then we have to go ..."

The four of them were going to ask the Black Dragon to take them, but the **Bregu** of the clans of Earth Dragons, Light Dragons, Silver Dragons and White Dragons approached them.

"Come, son of Arathorn," said **Gim-sylfred** to the Ranger

"Go up, son of Thranduil," said **Líg-raesc** to the elf

"Son of Gloin, come, I will take you," said **Clíf-stan** to the dwarf

"Mithandir, come up soon" said **Á-blícan** to the wizard

Seeing this, Lenore smiled. Apparently, those **Bregu** had high esteem to her friends.

 **Be-sníwod** said nothing, even though the Ice Dragoness relied on them, she did not consider them reliable enough or worthy enough to carry them on her back, at least not yet.

* * *

The five **Bregu** followed by the other dragons reached the terrace where King Théoden was waiting with Éomer, half Rohirrim, and what remained of the army of men.

The **Bregu** landed elegantly on the terrace while the other dragons landed in different parts of the fortress.

When they were surrounded by all these dragons, most of the men prepared themselves with their weapons even the king, but Éomer made a gesture that was not convenient.

Éomer had been extremely impressed by his encounter with the Black Dragon who had spared his life and had saved his life the night before, so he held the dragons in esteem.

Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn got off backs of the Earth Dragon, Light Dragon, White Dragon and Silver Dragoness, while the Black Dragon descended Lenore who took off her helmet.

"Lady Lenore?!" said the king and Éomer astonished upon seeing her

Before Lenore could say or do anything, the **Bregu** came forward and went straight to the king.

"Know, O king! That the race of the dragons did not come to help you son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar or on those who reigns" began to tell **Gim-sylfred**

"We came to your aid only because there's one from the First Children of Ilúvatar whom you know as Legolas Greenleaf, he is a **draca-spraéc** " continued **Líg-raesc**

"And for this woman who is a **draca-déore** because she shares heart with our brother **AÉfen-leóht** " said **Clíf-stan**

"And it is not only a **draca-déore** but also our **draca-háta** " said **Á-blícan**

"What does that mean?" Asked Théoden, annoyed by the attitude of the dragons, but also with a certain fear, for he knew how far their might came.

"That she is our Alpha, our leader. And only we will listen to her and obey her "said **Be-sníwod**

"So, if you want the dragons, the Angels of Avalon, to listen to you and help you, you'll have to talk to her," **AÉfen-leóht** finished.

Lenore, hearing this, paled as if dead. So now she was the leader of the dragons?!

"Oh, my God!" she murmured.

"What is it, Lenore?" Aragorn asked concerned

"I do not know if I can do it, it's too much responsibility!" She murmured in anguish.

The Ranger put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You will do well," he said smiling, "besides you will not be alone, we will help you"

Lenore turned and smiled.

 **So Lenore was named leader of the dragons who now call themselves "Avalon Angels" by Lenore's song.**

 **Will you be able to do it right? To his fortune, Aragorn promised that he would not be alone.**

 **For all those who believe that Lenore has become a Mary-Sue, it will not be so.**

 **Lenore will be wrong, he will be about to lose his life and also in the sentimental part will be a disaster ... but that is in the future chapters.**

 **All your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Á-blícan (white glitter):**_ White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the clan of the White Dragons _._

 _ **AÉfen-leóht (night light):**_ is a young Black Dragon that shares his heart with Lenore. His the _Bregu_ of the clan of the Black Dragons in his realm.

 _ **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):**_ Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of the clan of the Ice Dragons.

 _ **Bregu (chief of dragon):**_ is the title that has the best warriors of each clan. They're appointed by their clan and they leader them.

 _ **Clíf-stan (rough rock):**_ Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the clan of the Earth Dragons.

 _ **Draca-déore (beloved of the dragons):**_ is the title that has every person that shares the heart with a dragon. That person has the privileges of a dragon.

 _ **Draca-háta (dragon leader):**_ is the title that the dragons give to a person so she/he became their alpha. They follow and obey he/she. For being a _draca-háta_ is necessary to be a _draca-déore_.

 _ **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):**_ title that has every person who has the gift to understanding the dragons when they roar or snort.

 _ **Ge-sipwíf (fair and wise lady):**_ name of Lady Galadriel in the dragon's language.

 _ **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):**_ Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of the clan of the Silver Dragons.

 _ **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):**_ Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the clan of the Light Dragons.


	27. Isengard: the revenge of the dragons

**Hello everyone!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story and, especially, Celridel for helping me to get my inspiration back.**

 **In the previous chapter, Lenore was named alpha and leader of the dragons or, in the native language of the dragons: draca-háta.**

 **It was also learned that Lenore had terror and anguish at the knowledge that she had been named leader of the dragons, fortunately Aragorn promised that neither he nor her friends would not leave her.**

 **However, not everything is over. The first and great army that Saruman has sent to destroy all of Rohan was defeated with the help of the dragons, but will that be enough?**

 **Certainly, in that battle more than 100 dragons were freed by their brethren of race and also some of the men, not counting an elf and a dwarf.**

 **But what about the other dragons? Will the dragons, their draca-háta and the friends of this one manage to free them to the mouth of the wolf: Isengard?**

 **And if they go, will they accomplish their revenge both Lenore and AÉfen-leóht?**

 **And what about Be-sníwod, will she still take in less to the other races of Middle-Earth?**

 **In this chapter, will appear something that for all other Middle-Earth races will attract attention and that no one, not even Lady Galadriel, knew: the dragon's mourning.**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: Isengard: the revenge of the dragons**_

No doubt the battle at Helm Deep had been terrible.

Thousands of orc corpses, men and dozens of dragons lay lifeless all along the valley.

The stench was dreadful, especially that which the corpses of the orcs had dismissed.

This increased the cries of all women, children and elders to learn of the deaths of their loved ones.

Although they had won the battle, the pain of the winners in losing so many men beat the spirit and the pain not only made a dent in their mood, but also in dragons who, despite having lost much less in number of his brothers, suffered for the death of 40 of their brethren of race.

And so, it was noted perfectly in a great lament that of them did.

The dragons led by the **Bregu** took with great care the corpses of their brethren of race and, after having cleared the place of all the bodies of the orcs, horses and Rohirrim, they put each one of them wrapped in itself and gathered them of such way that among all the corpses they created the **draca-béhp** that was the symbol of the dragons and which Lenore had in the chest of her armor and that showed the power, but also the inner beauty of the race of the dragons.

After this, all the dragons spat fire, ice or light, depending on their clan, which ignited a huge fire.

Then, all sat around by clans and while the **Bregu** sang a lay in their native tongue, the other dragons by means of roars of different tonalities and notes created the melody.

It was this strange music so powerful and thunderous, but at the same time so sad, painful and melancholic that it was impossible not to be touched.

No one could be at the funeral except for Lenore who was the **draca-háta** , Legolas for being **draca-spraéc** , Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli who were highly appreciated by the **Bregu** and therefore of the other dragons.

 **AÉfen-leóht** had also joined the lair and sang alongside the **Bregu** of Middle-Earth.

It was incredible that this set of roars in different tones and notes could create such a beautiful and grandiose melody.

It was altogether different from the lamentations that were heard in Lothlórien, but this, unlike the Elvish laments, which were of soft, melancholy and sweet music, were of mighty force, melancholic (as all lay), but at the same time it was beautiful ... was in a few words the reflection of the race of dragons.

Lenore wept unceasingly, sadly, when she heard the song sung by the **Bregu** and the melody that the other dragons created with their roars, while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf had a lump in their throats because they had never heard anything so sad, so beautiful and so great at the same time.

More and more they were convinced that the race of the dragons was a mighty race, proud by its power, majestic, distrustful, brave, but also, noble, intelligent, wise and of good heart.

The funeral of fallen dragons, as well as the song of the dragons, lasted until the lifeless bodies of the fallen were ashes, which later the **Bregu** with the wind that they created with the flutter of their wings, spread to the air.

When it was over, the dragons turned to the **Bregu** , and these to Lenore, who was still sobbing.

She had never been in a battle like this, and still less had he been at the head of an army, and still less had she seen those of the race she loved so much, mourning.

Aragorn came over and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently causing her to turn to him.

Lenore saw him and just gave him a hug, which surprised the Ranger and the others while Legolas had a painful pang in his elf heart, it was obvious: Lenore was still annoyed with him about the kiss.

Decidedly, the dwarf would pay dearly for what he had done.

Aragorn returned the embrace and then separated from her.

"Ready?" He told her.

Lenore took a deep breath and nodded, though still a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The king is waiting for us," Gandalf said, approaching her.

He looked at her for a moment with a paternal look.

"Do not lose heart, Lenore," he said, "you may not believe it, but if Lady Galadriel has said that you and your dragon will be a key player in this war, you must be strong"

"It's not so easy," she murmured. "I've never seen a dragon die and ... here I am: at the funeral of not one or two but of 40!"

"I know that you do not believe in the _Válar_ , but you do not lose the faith nor the spirit. It is only necessary that you believe and you will see that you will find the road and the forces "

Lenore sniffed a couple of times.

"Come on," she said a moment later.

AÉfen-leóht approached her and gave her a soft lick soaking her left cheek, which made her chuckle and hug him.

"Come on, lassie," Gimli said, "you see how that king turned out to be a patient"

Lenore chuckled at the dwarf's irony in using the word "patient."

"You're right, Gimli," he said.

The **Bregu** had seen everything without snort or roaring, but they had paid attention to the way in which that group of man, elf, dwarf, wizard, Black Dragon and a woman from another realm, appreciated as a small family.

* * *

Éomer could see from the fortress the funeral of the dragons.

No one had been able to go because the dragons had stopped them. The only ones who had been given this privilege were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and, of course, Lenore.

The leader of the Rohirrim wondered what the funeral would be like.

Surely it involved fire, perhaps they incinerated them considering that a gigantic column of a strange smoke due to its color rose from where they had gathered.

But what struck him most and even moved him was that strange song that six of them sang while the rest by means of their roars created a melody that reached the deepest heart.

Éomer would have liked and even considered it a privilege to be able to attend such a funeral because it certainly showed that the nature of the dragons was very different from the concept.

"We must beg forgiveness," he thought as he watched the funeral from afar and listened to that song "and even an alliance with them would be excellent. It will be necessary to convince the king "

* * *

King Théoden was on a terrace watching also the funeral of the dragons.

He had been annoyed that he, a king, had not been invited, that he would not have been allowed to go to a funeral!

He was the king of Rohan and those dragons were still in his territory! Who were believed to prevent him from going to their funeral and instead allowing a Ranger, an elf, a woman and a dwarf to be those, who were also foreigners, they were?

However, he had to admit that the strange song along with its melody that was heard until Helm Deep, was extremely beautiful in spite of being so different from everything that had been heard before.

Which indicated that in those beings so different from the other races of Middle-Earth they had some quality that brought them a little closer to the others.

Perhaps he had to be a bit more flexible and get the woman, Lady Lenore, to accept her conditions for an alliance.

Aragorn, Lenore, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli flew on Gim-sylfred, AÉfen-leóht, Á-blícan, Líg-raesc, and Clíf-stan, and at their side was Be-sníwod as Bregu of the Ice Dragons.

Éomer and the king went out to meet them.

"I'm sorry your loss," said the king to the Bregu who looked at him for a moment before bowing their heads slightly in acknowledgment.

"We need you to help us with the corpses of the orcs, to burn them because otherwise this place will stink," added the king after a moment "and if you could with our dead ..."

The Bregu looked at each other and did not answer. On the contrary, snorted displeasured each other.

"Who does this son from the Second Children of Ilúvatar think is?" Said **Líg-raesc**

"Certainly, the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar have not changed or understood anything," added **Gim-sylfred**

"And they will not," said **Á-blícan** , "their pride blinds them and they are the weakest of the main Middle-Earth races"

"If this son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar believes that we should help raise all this, he is mistaken," said **Be-sníwod**

"But what do you say _draca-háta_?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

Lenore paled. Now she has to be diplomatic something that had never been easy because her strong temper.

"You can simply say no" snorted **AÉfen-leóht**

Lenore shook her head slowly and looked at Gandalf for help, but the wizard said softly,

"You are the leader of the dragons, you must choose"

Lenore turned to Aragorn who smiled slightly at her.

Seeing this, she turned to Théoden who waited impatiently for the answer.

"One thing we want to make clear, King," Lenore began, "we are neither your servants nor your allies. Do you want our help? First ask for it in a decent way and then, and only then, we will help you "

Théoden paled.

How could a simple woman who, while she was the leader of those strange beings, dare speak to him like that?

He was going to respond in a non-diplomatic way, but Éomer said in a low voice,

"It's better to listen to them, Your Majesty, dragons are a proud race of their power and they know they are stronger than we are. They do not need us because they have Lady Lenore, but we do need them "

The king sighed reluctantly.

"Then, I ask you in the most attentive way to help us in what I have asked," he said.

Lenore looked at the Bregu and her dragon who looked at her expectantly. It was her decision.

She turned to Gandalf who only said:

"Do not be so hard"

"It is well, King Théoden" she answered

* * *

It was night.

Both men and dragons had been busy with cleaning the fortress of all the corpses all day.

This had not been a pleasant task, not even for dragons who did not trust and took men in less, but seeing the lifeless bodies of teenagers, almost children, was terrible.

All of them dead by those miserable orcs.

 _"Damn Saruman! He will pay dearly for what he is doing both men and dragons"_ Lenore thought to see everything

That night there had also been a meeting in which King Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Lenore along with AÉfen-leóht had been present.

It was about deciding what the next step would be to do, whether to wait for Saruman's next move or to go straight to his lair and attack him.

"It is necessary to finish with him" said Théoden "if we allow him to continue alive he will send another army and my people and kingdom are still in danger"

"Although Your Majesty is right, I do not think it's the most prudent and viable," Aragorn said. "We do not have an army strong enough to withstand the onslaught of the orcs.

"Bah! We will be able because the dragons will go with us and they will fight "

"Maybe we should first ask them, Your Majesty," Gandalf said.

"They have already fought for us, there is no reason why they should not do it again"

AÉfen-leóht snorted strongly totally displeased and even angry.

"What did he say? Why did not he talk again?" Asked the king.

Lenore turned to her dragon as her eyes became almost identical to his.

"He will not speak," Éomer said quietly to the king, "the dragons speak only if they consider it necessary"

"And how do you know that?"

"I have inquired about this, Your Majesty, dragons do not speak in a language other than their own unless it is of absolute necessity"

"This is absolutely necessary!"

Legolas had been outraged to hear this because he had understood what AÉfen-leóht had said in his snort:

 _"Does this simple human believe that he can command me and my race to do what he wants? After we were the ones who saved his life?"_

The Black Dragon had every right to be angry and outraged by what the king intended to do with them, that is, to use them as chess pawns.

"What did the dragon say, Lady Lenore?" Asked Théoden.

The young woman did not answer, she seemed to continue talking to AÉfen-leóht as they both still had almost identical eyes.

"It is not prudent to fight at this moment with Saruman," said Gandalf, "we have to know first of all what is happening in the surroundings, for surely Saruman will know what happened here"

"Not to mention that the army of men has had large casualties," added Aragorn

"That's what the dragons are for" answered the king

"The dragons are tired and some of them injured, Your Majesty," Gandalf said.

"It's no big deal"

"Quite the contrary, King," Legolas said indignantly upon seeing his attitude "dragons are also tired because they fought side by side for much of the night, and not only against orcs but against their own race which we could not do, therefore, it seems to me that more kindness and understanding could do with it "

Aragorn put a hand on the elf's shoulder.

He knew that he had perfectly understood the snort of AÉfen-leóht, and while Legolas was right, it was also true that he had to be more diplomatic.

"And what is it that makes you know all this so accurately, Elf Lord?" Scornfully asked Théoden

Legolas was about to respond when a female voice stopped him.

"The fact that he is a **draca-spraéc** and understands any dragon every time it snorts or roar," Lenore said, "and I assure you, Your Majesty, that you should know what they think and said the **Bregu** when you told us to help you to cleanse the disaster of the battle "

She paused.

"None of the **Bregu** would accept, they believe that the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, men, are proud despite being the weakest of the Middle-Earth races, and that pride makes them believe they can order the others right and left, but nothing further from reality and even less with us dragons "

She paused again.

"This is what the dragons are willing to help: we will send five white dragons and two from each clan to investigate the surroundings of the place where the accursed traitor lives and know what it is convenient for us to do"

Everyone present was surprised to hear the two adjectives with which Lenore referred to Saruman. It was not common, moreover, it was unthinkable for a woman to speak like that. Decidedly both, she and the dragons, hated him.

* * *

It was the fifth time that Lenore had had loud gags from the moment she sat down to eat, or rather, sat down to TRY to eat.

And we say TRIED because she could not. After seeing both, human bodies and dismembered orcs, the pungent odor of blood and, if not careful, slipped in the puddles of blood both red and black, the smell of decaying flesh, in short, the desolation that reigned all over the valley and more than anything in Helm Deep.

Lenore wondered how the **Bregu** and, moreover, how her dragon could stand to see such wreckage and eat.

She was still surprised by her friends who did not seem to have the same problem as she did at lunchtime.

She felt lonely, even though she knew that both, her friends (or rather, new family), her dragon, the **Bregu** and even the entire race of dragons cared about her, she felt alone.

Perhaps it was due to a kind of depression, for although it was not the first time she was in a confrontation with her dragon, she had never been confronted with seeing such a bloody spectacle as she had been watching all day.

She had heard the cries, the heart-rending cries, the groans of the wounded who had been the only sound in the fortress all day long.

Once more she tried to take a spoonful of the soup to her mouth, but she could not for the smell for some strange reason reminded her of the blood.

"I now understand medical students when they cannot eat after a dissection," she murmured as she drowned an arcade

"Are you okay?" asked from behind a kindly male voice and to some extent could be said to be affectionate.

Lenore turned around just as she had another arcade and saw Legolas who immediately approached her helpfully.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" He asked concerned when he saw that the soup was intact just like the stew "why did not you eat?"

Lenore looked at him. She was still upset about the betting thing and the prize had been a kiss from her.

"I'm not hungry," she replied dryly.

The elf sighed sadly. He knew that she was angry with him, however, he had gone to make amends and clarify the matter because he could not bear the fact that she was angry with him.

For some strange reason it was like hell to him and his elf heart felt tormented as if a part of him were being torn apart.

He had also perfectly sensed Lenore's anguish and terror of defrauding the dragons as _draca-háta_ , her great sadness during the dragons' funeral and her hatred of Saruman.

And although the elf was not fully aware of all this, he felt a terrible torment and had gone to arrange things between her and him and, if he could, also comfort her.

Legolas sat up leaving a space between her and him and looked at her, with a fond look as he thought about how to tackle the issue of bet and kiss.

Lenore noticed his gaze and for some strange reason lowered her guard and was willing to listen, in case the elf wanted to speak.

"Lenore," he began softly, gently taking one of the ends of one of the braids he had made her the day he named her _elf-friend_.

"Lenore, I want to talk to you about what happened today between Gimli, you and me"

The elf paused to see what her reaction was, but when he saw that she did not say anything and did not take out the hand that caressed the braid, he encouraged himself to continue.

"It is true that Gimli and I bet to see who killed more orcs, but the idea was Gimli's and not me. I do not know why he invented the idea of the kiss and then imputed it to me. I beg you to forgive me if I have offended you, but I would never do such a thing. Whatever belongs to you, your single person is more valuable to me than all Middle-Earth and the _Válar_ know that I would never do such an atrocity.

"You are so special to me Lenore as you will never have the slightest idea, you are my _elf-friend_ and I would never raise my hand against you or do something like that, although it would cost me my life. I would rather die than lose you and your friendship which I appreciate more than my own life, and even my own honor "

Lenore stared at him in astonishment.

This was not a simple apology, no, he was telling her who was really to blame and yet ... he apologized.

And that apology ... that apology was so ... so sincere, that it showed him what was in his elf heart ... would be almost like a confession of ...

No, no, no ... nothing to do with it. Legolas was not one of the elves who fell in love, Haldir himself had told her, so it was not possible.

On the other hand, she could not allow it, she had already passed a sad experience that had been sworn would not happen again.

It was better to consider it for what it was-an apology from the depths of an elf's heart.

"So, Gimli was to blame?" She asked after a moment.

Legolas nodded.

"I do not know why he would ..."

"I want to ask you one thing: do not retaliate"

Legolas looked at her in astonishment. Apparently, the woman already imagined what he intended to do and had advanced to prevent a series of revenge that would be of no use.

Although he did not like the idea, Legolas nodded. Lenore was his _elf-friend_ and he appreciated her much more than his own honor and he did not want them to be in bad terms, so he would: he would not take revenge on Gimli, but he did not want to.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked timidly after a moment.

Lenore smiled at him with a kind and friendly smile.

"I have nothing to forgive you, friend Legolas" she said "now I know how things really were"

The elf was completely relieved and the horrible torment almost disappeared and we said ALMOST because he clearly felt that Lenore was not well.

He looked at her closely.

She still wore that beautiful armor the dragons gave her as _draca-háta_ , although she had already loosened her hair, which was highly disordered and her elf-friend's braids quite uncombed.

Her face was pale and haggard, with clear signs she had wept during the funeral of the dragons and, surely, helping to lift the disaster that had left the battle.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" He asked affectionately.

Lenore smiled faintly.

"I cannot eat"

"Can't you eat?"

"No, every time I want to eat I remember all the corpses and the smell of blood and death I've seen for most of the day. I do not know how it is that all of you, including my dragon, can go ahead and even eat" she added after a few moments

"We are warriors from our earliest youth, _mellon nín_ , in your case this is your first real battle where in addition you were the leader of the _Angels of Avalon_ "

"Apparently, Lady Galadriel was right: the _Angels of Avalon_ would be dragons. You know? We could be called this way: the army of the _Angels of Avalon_ , so we would have a name like the Rohirrim "

Legolas looked at her. Lenore had tried to tease, but her smile had been forced.

It was a fact, she was suffering and did not help at all the fact that as far as they were that the main hall was heard the moans and mourn of all the inhabitants of Edoras for their dead.

The elf was for a few moments, hesitant, between what he thought to do was a good idea or not, but finally he decided it was better to see her that she bothered to continue seeing her sad and not even wanting to eat.

Finally, he decided and seeing her that she was looking into space at an invisible spot, he took her gently from the head and made her lean over his shoulder and began to caress her and untangled her hair very gently.

That hair as black as the night he so loved and which he considered more beautiful than the golden color of the _Lady of the Light_.

Suddenly he felt and heard someone sniffed and a couple of tears fell on his clothes.

It was Lenore who was crying out, letting out the impressions so strong that she had received, and which she could not, nor knew how to give voice, because she was accustomed to always be strong.

However, at that moment Lenore decided to cry. It was better to weep with that elf who loved her as much as a friend to the degree that he had named her _elf-friend_ and understood her perfectly.

Legolas clearly felt the pain and depression of the young woman, it was not necessary to feel her tears nor to hear her sob quietly, and for that reason he felt terribly bad.

So he decided to do everything in his power at that moment to make her feel better, to make her feel good.

He remembered the lullaby that had sung to her earlier, so he started humming it first and then singing it in Elvish in a very low voice, but soft and melodious as he combed her and made her elf-friend braids again..

Lenore was still crying, but the feeling of Legolas stroking her head and hair, probably combing it too carefully, to hear him sing that strange and beautiful song in Sindarin again, to feel the continuous beating of his heart and his steady breathing, joined together to make a balm that made her feel better and brought peace and comfort to her heart.

When he finished singing, Legolas was finishing the first braid.

"Sing it again," Lenore said softly without moving "I love how you sing it and its sweet melody"

Legolas smiled.

"Really, _mellon nín_?" He asked.

Lenore nodded slightly.

"It brings me peace," he said.

"I also brought it to me"

"Was it?"

"My mother sang it to me every night before bed"

Lenore lifted her head and looked at him briefly.

"Show me"

Legolas chuckled.

"You do not know Sindarin, _mellon nín_ ," he said as he put behind her ear a strand of black hair

"But you can teach it to me in Westron"

The elf smiled and gently laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Then pay attention"

And he sang again, but this time in Westron while combing the second braid of the friend.

Lenore followed Legolas by moving her mouth, trying to learn the lyrics of that beautiful song, especially by its melody.

The elf sang it a few more times so the young woman could learn it, so that finally they both ended up singing it slowly, but totally from Lenore's memory.

They both smiled when they finished.

Lenore blushed when she saw her elf-friend braids once again combed and smiled tenderly at the elf.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Legolas blush and his heart beat sweetly without knowing or understanding why, and even made him want to kiss her on the cheek too, but ... was not encouraged because he did not understand exactly what was happening.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked after a moment.

"If you eat with me, yes" she replied

Legolas smiled.

* * *

"Dragons in sight!" Was the cry of one of the watchmen

It was still early and Lenore was still asleep.

Though her sleep had been nothing but mild, full of nightmares from the hideous scenes she had seen the day before, the lullaby that Legolas taught her still resonated in her ears and managed to bring her enough calm so that she could sleep.

As soon as the cry was heard, she felt her head being gently pushed.

It was her dragon who had slept beside her and who had awakened from his slumber.

Lenore sprang up, breathing heavily.

Seeing this, the Black Dragon stroked her gently with his head and snorted.

"Are they here?"

The Black Dragon nodded.

"Come on!"

And they went out quickly to one of the highest terraces where Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Éomer, and the **Bregu** were already.

"Lenore!" Said the first to see her "are you okay?"

"I am alive, that is the important thing" she answered

The Ranger looked at her.

She was not quite right, but she was not as bad as yesterday that she was pale and her face was broken.

Aragorn imagined that Legolas had a lot to do with the woman feeling better.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Dragons are approaching, Lady Lenore," said Éomer, "we want to know if they are friends or those who are spellbound or who are really enemies"

Lenore, the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** looked at each other.

Apparently the leader of the Rohirrim believed in dragons as beings who could well be trusted enough to become friends. That was interesting.

"It seems that not all the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar are proud and blind" snorted **Gim-sylfred**

"Let's hope so, sister," replied **Be-sníwod** with a snort "the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar often forget who they are"

"It's better to try to trust some of them. Arathorn's son saved my life during the battle"

The **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons looked at **Gim-sylfred** in surprise. She did not know that.

"It is true," said **Á-blícan**. "Let us hope that this son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar is trustworthy enough, perhaps not as the son of Arathorn, but someone much better than the king"

Everyone had realized that the **Bregu** had been snorting, but only Legolas, Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** had understood what they had said.

 _"If the Rohirrim knew what they were talking about!"_ Thought the elf

Éomer had understood nothing at all, but he had the good sense not to ask them.

He trusted those dragons and considered them to be trustworthy and worthy to make alliances with them. Decidedly, his encounter with **AÉfen-leóht** had completely changed his view of the dragons.

"Do you think they are the ones we sent yesterday?" Aragorn asked.

"They come too fast," Éomer said, "although Isengard is near Rohan, it is not close enough that in less than a day they will come and return"

"Besides that they could have been followed," said a voice behind them that made everyone turn around.

It was King Théoden followed by Gimli who was still sleepy.

The poor dwarf had not slept well after Lenore had scolded him ugly enough to even duck his head.

Seeing him, the **Bregu** rolled their eyes while Lenore took a deep breath to have the necessary patience with that impatient and closed-minded.

"I do not think so, Your Majesty" said Gandalf "the same dragons would have realized"

"Dragons are not infallible, Gandalf"

"But white dragons go with them," Gimli interjected.

"And what does that have to do with Master Dwarf?" The king asked disdainfully.

"That the White Dragons can sense immediately when there is a dragon near them" replied Legolas

Théoden was surprised to see that it was an elf that supported a dwarf.

"We'd better see what they found, Your Majesty," said Aragorn.

"And I'll thank you for being me the one to talk to them," Lenore added, staring at him.

Théoden did not like the idea. Since when was a woman the one who gave him the orders?

But he said nothing, after all she was the **draca-háta** of the dragons or, rather, of the _Angels of Avalon_.

* * *

Within minutes the dragons had arrived with the all-important novelty that Isengard was being surrounded by Ents who were intent on attacking and taking it.

This was an excellent moment as they could stop Saruman and destroy that place that had become a fortress of the enemy, as well as a factory of orcs and uruk-hai.

After reviewing, they realized that the army of the men was very little and was in bad condition for a confrontation of that nature, not to mention that it would take a lot more to reach Isengard on horseback than to fly and the dragons not even dreaming that they would allow be mounted.

So, finally, it was decided that all the dragons were, especially since the spy dragons had seen that there were many of their brethren in that place. It would then be necessary for everyone to be present to free them.

Aragorn, Legolas, Lenore, Gandalf and Gimli immediately prepared themselves.

They wanted the king to stay, but he refused flatly and decided to go with them and left Éomer in charge.

None of the **Bregu** accepted that the king mounted them, neither of them accepted him and still less appreciated him as they did with the other members of the _Fellowship_ , but finally and after much begging, Gandalf managed to persuade **Á-blícan** to leave with them.

* * *

"There's smoke!" Shouted Legolas turning to his friends.

"The Ents have begun their attack" replied Gandalf "we had better hurry"

"I do not see many dragons," Gimli commented.

"Do not trust it, son of Gloin," replied **Clíf-stan** , "the dragons do not always attack at once"

"So, you think there's an ambush?" Asked Aragorn concerned.

"It would not surprise us, son of Arathorn," answered **Gim-sylfred** , "especially because here there is much iron and metal where those of my clan can well hide and go unnoticed"

Gimli cursed at this.

"Do not worry," Lenore said, "at least not much, they do not have a black dragon like we have, do not we, pal?"

As an answer **AÉfen-leóht** snorted.

It was a couple of minutes before they arrived when, as the **Bregu** had foreseen, 500 dragons met the Ents just as it seemed that they were going to take the tower and that they had won.

That group of 500 dragons of which 100 did not bring jewel, immediately attacked the Ents creating a large number of casualties, especially by their fire and ice.

Little by little with their powerful attack they were making them go back and not only that, but destroy them with the clear intention to exterminate them.

"Oh great!" Lenore said, paying attention to the battle.

"What is it, Lenore?" Aragorn asked.

"There are red dragons"

At this, the **Bregu** looked at each other slightly concerned.

"And that's bad, lassie?" Asked Gimli

"Yes, because they do not bring jewelry. Although they are only about 20 as much"

"But for the case there are more dragons of other clans" intervened Théoden

"It's true, but red dragons are the most ... violent and aggressive of all types of dragons"

They all turned pale.

"Do you think he is among all these dragons, the Red Dragon **Bregu**?" Asked Aragorn

Lenore paid attention as did the others **Bregu** after which they looked worried.

"No, Aragorn," replied the young woman, "there is no **Bregu** among all these dragons"

"This is bad" snorted **Á-blícan** "Too bad that **Ed-wilm** is not here"

Legolas frowned. Who would **Ed-wilm** be? Was it the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons?

"Ready!" Shouted Aragorn as they were near "Legolas, the jewels"

The elf immediately nodded and prepared his bow and arrow, ready to make use of that magnificent and prodigious skill he had in the bow.

The **Bregu** turned to see Lenore who had turned pale, but seeing that Legolas smiled at her and Aragorn had come abreast of her with his drawn sword, she was encouraged.

She put on her helmet and put her right hand on the head of her dragon while closing her eyes for a moment.

When they were opened, both the elf and the Ranger were astonished because both Black Dragon and Lenore's eyes were identical.

She drew her sword, lifted it, and screamed in a voice that sounded like a roar of dragon with a human voice:

 **"Draca ... here-wop!"**

To which the dragons, beginning with the **Bregu** answered with roars in their native language:

 **"Here-círm!"**

"It seems that this is their war cry" said the king

And as it was, the **Bregu,** beginning with **AÉfen-leóht** , spat fire, ice and light immediately followed by the other dragons, with such good aim that they only killed the orcs mounting dragons.

"This is the first battle I'm riding on a dragon," said Gimli

"In Lenore's words: for everything there is a first time, Master Dwarf," Gandalf replied, drawing his sword.

* * *

The battle was terrible.

Both Aragorn and Gimli, Gandalf, Théoden, and even Legolas had to do wonders of balance so as not to fall in the face of the sudden and rapid movements of the **Bregu** , who were worried anyway that their passengers would not fall.

 **Líg-raesc** had entered the cloud of dragons who fought against their brethren among terrible roars that were at times deafening.

A red dragon came upon them, ready to fight **Líg-raesc**.

Legolas thought to shoot an arrow at the jewel, but it turned out that the dragon did not wear any kind of jewel and not even an orc to mount it.

If **Líg-raesc** had not been agile and fast, the attack would surely have given him full, but the Light Dragon **Bregu** was an excellent warrior and managed to evade and leave, but not before spitting a beam of light that made the red dragon stop for a moment, a moment that **Líg-raesc** took advantage of to flee and that **Be-sníwod** entered its place and began to fight with the red dragon.

"Is not it dangerous to leave her?" Asked Legolas, who had narrowly fallen into the closed turn that the Light Dragon had given.

This one snorted.

"It is clear that you do not know our sister, son of Thranduil," he replied, "now pay attention and shoot as many arrows as possible, it is necessary to free as many as we can from our brethren"

The elf nodded.

 **Líg-raesc** was right, for the Ents had suffered grave losses thanks to the dragons, especially thanks to the red dragons.

 _"Lenore was right,"_ he thought, seeing the fight between **Be-sníwod** against the red dragon _"the red dragons are the most violent and aggressive"_

* * *

The fight was cruel and ruthless.

The dragons fought against each other, especially the red dragons.

Usually it was the **Bregu** who took care of them along with the others who, although they were not **Bregu** , were known among dragons as good warriors.

However, they were not the only ones who were on the side of Saruman because there were also other clans who attacked their brothers of the race without quarter.

 **Líg-raesc** never attacked, but rather took care that Legolas could shoot all the jewels that could be.

Meanwhile, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and even King Théoden, fought without stopping for a moment.

For their part, Lenore and her dragon flew swiftly among all the dragons, saving as much as possible the life of the Ents.

Perhaps Lenore was not a swordsman, perhaps not an excellent archer or a great warrior, but she had in her favor the fact that she shared heart with the Black Dragon and, therefore, both fought as one.

The superhuman strength, the reflexes and the fact that they were like only one she and her dragon, allowed her to fight well enough to stay alive.

Legolas, although he could maintain enough concentration to shoot with a mathematical precision to each of the jewels, still felt the presence of Lenore each time with more force, as if a strong bond had been created between them.

However, this instead of distracting him rather encouraged him to be better and help with all his strength Lenore ... yes, help her that way out his life and honor the price.

* * *

"How many gems have you fired?" **Líg-raesc** asked suddenly between all the demon-possessed din

Legolas checked all the quivers he carried with arrows.

"At least 150" answered

 **Líg-raesc** nodded and roared with such force that he almost deafened the elf.

This action brought two things as consequences: one, is that the dragons who were not under the spell immediately attacked **Líg-raesc** ; and two, was that Lenore and her dragon would listen to him and with the help of the other **Bregu** would reach a height that dominated all the dragons and attackers.

Once there, Lenore sang in a voice that was like the mixture of a roar of dragon along with the beautiful voice of a woman.

As it happened in Helm Deep, the dragons whom Legolas had managed to shoot at the jewel snapped to reality and, after a moment of surprise, they realized what was happening and began to attack both the orcs on land and those who rode their brothers of race.

Seeing this, the orcs began to fight against them, but the Ents once more attacked so that a fierce fight between orcs, uruk-hai, spellbound dragons, good dragons and evil dragons, an elf, a dwarf, a wizard, a woman from another realm and two men started.

* * *

With the immense help of Legolas and **Líg-raesc** who proved to be excellent flying, perhaps not as much as **AÉfen-leóht** could be, but with great agility, Lenore gradually achieved with her magic song snapping to reality to all dragons.

The last time she sang, since all the dragons had returned to reality, even though they were now fighting the dragons on the side of Saruman and the orcs and uruk-hai, she encountered Gandalf, Théoden, and **Á-blícan**.

"At last we have free all the dragons" said the wizard

"Yes, but what about the damned traitor?" Lenore asked.

"Leave it alone, Lenore. It's a wizard, it's out of your league "

The young woman looked at him and then at the tower towering in the center of Isengard.

"He's there, right?"

"Who?" Asked the king.

"Saruman," answered Lenore, "tell me, Gandalf, is he there?"

Gandalf did not want to answer, but there was no need because his very attitude responded for him, as well as **Á-blícan** who snorted her:

"Yes, _draca-háta_. We there presented ourselves to know our orders "

Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** looked at each other.

"Come on!" She said.

The Black Dragon snorted and they both lunged toward the tower.

"Lenore!" Cried Gandalf, trying to stop her, but she did not listen to him, even if she had heard.

"Leave her, Mithrandir," said **Á-blícan** , "she is our _draca-háta_. She will avenge us"

"Avenge?" Said Théoden "we are talking about Saruman! It's not any enemy! "

 **Á-blícan** snorted. This king did not understand at all what it was to deal with dragons.

Gandalf was thoughtful.

"Come on, we have to tell Aragorn!"

* * *

Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** were hurrying toward the tower of Isengard, which rose menacingly.

Both had in mind to kill Saruman, even if it was the last thing they did. Yes, they would make him pay dearly for what he had done to the dragons.

They were so absorbed in preparing to fight when suddenly a black object hit them with such speed and force that it made Lenore lose her balance and fly away while her dragon retreated dizzy from the collision.

Despite the strong attack, **AÉfen-leóht** managed to return to maintain the balance and to continue flying.

He shook his head slightly and when he saw what had attacked him in such a way he was astonished: it was a Black Dragoness.

* * *

"Who you are? I thought there were no more Black Dragons in this Middle-Earth?" he asked surprised

"You cannot even imagine who I am, brother?" The Black Dragoness mockingly asked the bemused **AÉfen-leóht** "I know you're not from this realm, but at least you must assume who I am. After all, surely **Gim-sylfred** , **Líg-raesc** and **Á-blícan** must have told their sad and pathetic story "

" **AÉfen-steorra**?!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"In the flesh, brother"

"But how? The **Bregu** said that you had died facing the traitor "

"Oh! The very naive ones believed that lie, as well as the others. Decidedly the other clans of our brothers are fools compared to us, the Black Dragons "

 **AÉfen-leóht** shook his head slightly and snorted without understanding. How was it possible that the very Black Dragoness who had organized the dragons against Saruman to free their brethren of race and had confronted the traitor and died was now alive?

There was only one explanation: it had all been a hoax.

Not surprisingly, the Black Dragons used to attack and hunt through deception and use of their abilities. That was precisely what made them so dangerous and the most astute.

"You took them to that trap and organized everything," he said, still astonished, although in his chest was slowly creating an angry flame

"You are smarter than our other brethren of the race, even if you are from another realm," she replied, "that's the way it is, brother. Although I have to say that I did not do the first, that was Saruman's idea, it was the second that was my idea "

"How?"

"Listen, I do not know how things are in your realm between dragons and other races, but here we are despised and considered as monsters and dangerous beings.

"There was a time when I considered that we could live in peace so that we would stay away from all of them.

"When the **Goddu** called us to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , it coincided with my mother being trapped by orcs, enslaved, and her mind erased under a terrible spell.

"She became a killing machine that even wanted to eliminate me too along with my father and my younger sister, **Heolstor-sceado**.

"She never succeeded because the despicable children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar managed to kill her"

 **AÉfen-steorra** bitterly snorted.

"They had to face her with an entire army. Do you realize that, brother? An army of those small, weak and miserable children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar against a single Black Dragoness! Miserable and traitors!

"As if that were not enough and believing all the other races that all the dragons, we, had become evil (because they did not even bother to know if it was by our will or not), my little sister, **Heolstor-sceado,** was murdered by those filthy children Of the Children of Manwe. Do you know the age of **Heolstor-sceado** , brother? 500 years!"

 **AÉfen-leóht** was astonished. That was terrible because a 500 year old Black Dragon was barely a teenager!

"Yes, 500 years ..." **AÉfen-steorra** repeated bitterly, "but the most despicable of all, those who, when the dragons most needed them, turned their backs on us, those cursed and despicable traitors: the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar. They, they killed my father!

"One of them even had the audacity to stab my father several times in the neck, all to save a couple of children from the Second Children of Ilúvatar. Fortunately, my father got his revenge at that very moment because he quartered that daughter of the First Children of Ilúvatar and ate her"

 **AÉfen-leóht** was astonished.

Apparently, the black dragon that had killed Legolas's friend had been **AÉfen-steorra's** father.

 _"There's always something new under this Sun"_ he thought.

"Although the children of the different races wanted to kill me, without even giving me the opportunity to know who I was, without even knowing that I had also lost my family at the hands of the **Ag-laéc-ágend** , I decided to join him.

"I decided to help Saruman with his plan to conquer all the dragons with the condition that I would be free of any spell he could think of to use against them.

"So when the **Goddu** called all the dragons, I stayed and as I am a Black Dragoness I managed to convince all our brethren to come to the Council that Saruman would summon to see what would be done about the growing power of **Ag-laéc-ágend** .

"All were defeated by the **eóten** and **aglaéca** , including the **Bregu** ; but I knew that not all would be, it was necessary to make another purge and thus managed to make 'escape' some of ours, and then make them fall.

"I knew that if the other dragons, those who had voluntarily joined our cause, did not have someone to deal with them like me, then there would be problems. That is why I faked my death in front of everyone, including the **Bregu** "

 **AÉfen-steorra** snorted mockingly.

"And they believed it! You would have heard their roars of terror and pain! "

"So, you joined him?!" exclaimed astonished **AÉfen-leóht** "you joined to who was the cause why you lost your family ?!"

"It was the children of the other Middle-Earth races that started the battle! Since they killed Smaug, the last of the Draca Un-gefóglíc, they believe they can do what they want! Nothing further from reality, brother!

"Of all the races of Middle-Earth, we are the most powerful and we do not need them, instead, they are the ones who need us!

"See how the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar were the ones who needed your help to defeat Saruman's army!

"I assure you that they have already wanted to give orders to you and the others **Bregu** , have not they?"

 **AÉfen-steorra** looked at him derisively at the sight of **AÉfen-leóht's** expression and realized that she was right.

"The children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar are the weakest, but they are also the proudest of all, brother, that you should know. And what is more surprising is that they have chosen one of them to be their **draca-háta** "

"It's because she's my **draca-déore** , she's not an ordinary!" Exclaimed offended **AÉfen-leóht**

"Whatever," replied **AÉfen-steorra** , shrugging her shoulders "is simply another daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar and whether she is of this realm or not, she will eventually fail them as pride comes in the blood of all that race"

 **AÉfen-leóht** had been annoyed by how she talked about Lenore, but he had also noticed the bitterness of the Black Dragoness.

However, there might be some hope and return to be one of his side, so he tried to convince her.

" **AÉfen-steorra** , listen, not all are like this. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are our friends, MY friends and ... "

"Bah! Arathorn's son? Just wait until he reaches the throne (if he manages it) and he will forget you. The son of Thranduil? He hated you and only for his beloved, adored and beloved elf-friend (if she is anything more to him) is that he changed. The son of Gloin? He is a simple dwarf who does not know what he wants and who thinks that they are all "lad"; And Mithrandir? I already know them, and he's a crazy old man who does not realize the true situation of Middle-Earth unlike Saruman "

 **AÉfen-leóht** was losing patience, a virtue in which he was not very outstanding, in view of the disdainful and contemptuous way in which he referred to his friends, but he made another attempt.

" **AÉfen-steorra**..."

"Shut your mouth, brother! My name is no longer **AÉfen-steorra**! Now my name is **Á-dýdan**. And now that you know my story and the reasons that led me to be what I am, you have to decide **AÉfen-leóht** ... you join us or you will be our mortal enemy. Choose!"

 **AÉfen-leóht** realized by the tone so decisive and cold of the Black Dragoness that this one spoke totally seriously.

"Then I'll be your mortal enemy," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, I'll enjoy this a lot," she replied.

And before anything could happen, she threw herself on him with great force so that he drew the air.

But **AÉfen-leóht** was not one to be easily defeated, he was the **Bregu** of the Black Dragon in his realm, he had been raised by two Ványr, no ... he would not be defeated so easily.

And there began a fight to death between two Black Dragons, animated by the same resolution: to kill their opponent.

* * *

Lenore rose dizzy as the fall had been quite strong, however, no more damage had been done than several scratches and bruises.

She turned to see the sky to see where her dragon was, but could not see him.

However, she felt clearly that he was in full duel, a singular duel and therefore could not be next to her.

Whoever it was or who attacked them was certainly an excellent warrior and had managed to keep **AÉfen-leóht** occupied.

But that would not prevent the dragons from being avenged, no ... maybe her dragon would not be with her, but she wore the armor the dragons gave her, she wielded the sword they gave her as well as she wore the token that showed the nature of the dragons ... she was still the **draca-háta** of the dragons and as such, would revenge to the race of dragons.

She drew her sword again and ran straight to the tower, not without first sending a quick mental warning to her dragon where she was going.

Evading as much as possible to the enemies, and if she could not, stopping blows with her sword and fleeing, managed to reach almost to the foot of the tower where he was to ... the two hobbits who had fled to Fangorn.

"Merry ... Pippin ?!" asked in disbelief

"Lenore ?!" said at one of the two hobbits astonished to see her "Lenore!" They added cheerfully as they recognized her completely.

They ran to her and threw her. The young woman almost died asphyxiated before the hugs of the hobbits who cried of joy to see her again because they had seen everything that the captain of the orcs had done to their friend.

"Lenore ... but how ...!" Merry croaked.

"Your armor! Where did you get it? Who gave it to you? "Asked Pippin with his usual curiosity

"The dragons, they made it to me"

"The Dragons?! But that no dragons are bad, except for your dragon? "

"They are not. Remember that my dragon and I found a solution to free them? "

"Yes, a magic song or something," Merry said, "do not tell me that that worked?" He added incredulously.

"Yes, it did work"

The two hobbits looked at each other and then looked at it like one who sees visions.

That sounded so far-fetched and impossible, and yet there was her friend wearing an armor that was certainly magical and not easy to find by its color.

"We have thus liberated six **Bregu** and more than 200 dragons," Lenore continued excitedly, "now the dragons support us and, apparently, will fight side by side with us"

Merry and Pippin looked at her in disbelief. Apparently, things had changed since the last time they were seen.

"And how do you know?" Asked the first

"Because I am the leader of all of them"

"What?!"

"So, do not attack the dragons but rather, help them. Just be careful because the dragons who attack you have passed over to the side of the mad Lord of Mordor "

The two hobbits nodded.

It still seemed crazy to them, but they trusted their friend so they would do as she told them.

Once she saw this, Lenore gave each of them a quick hug and stood up.

"Where are you going, Lenore?" Pippin asked.

"To avenge the dragons," she replied, and she just ran toward the tower.

"Do not! Wait! Wait Lenore! "The two hobbits shouted, trying to follow her, but it was impossible because at that moment a pair of huge orcs got in the way.

* * *

Merry and Pippin paled, but they remembered they had their swords and decided to defend themselves, even if they did not have many chances.

The orcs launched into the attack.

The two hobbits reached to take off and after climbing on their backs, they began to stab them.

However, the orcs removed them and with a simple blow they threw them and rolled a couple of meters.

They had already grabbed their clothes when a strong, icy wind blew them freezing, and an instant later an Ice Dragon shattered them to the frozen corpses of the orcs and thus freeing the two hobbits.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other in amazement as they had just seen that Lenore had not lied to them, and that indeed the dragons had become good.

The Ice Dragon was going to resume the flight when a Red Dragon attacked him from behind at the same time as a uruk-hai.

Although the Ice Dragon was an excellent warrior because he had managed to stop and still return and hurt his enemies, the Red Dragon that had attacked him so treacherously had hurt him slightly from the tail.

Merry and Pippin were terrified of the tremendous fight between the Ice Dragon who was facing an uruk and a Red Dragon.

"We must go now that we can," said the first

"No, Merry! We cannot leave him! He saved our lives! "Said Pippin

Merry saw Pippin, his eyes showing a complete resolve to save his life, or at least help, that Ice Dragon.

"What can we do? We do not have our swords, "he said.

"Same as Lenore. One of us distracts them in that the other takes the swords and attacks from behind any of them, be it the monster or the dragon "

Merry nodded.

"I distract them," he said.

And said and done, he left his "hiding place" and began to scream while waving his arms

"Hey! You guys! I'm here! I'm the One Ring bearer! "

Pippin looked at him in astonishment.

What the hobbit just said was like signing his death warrant, but apparently he did not mind giving Pippin time to take a sword and help the Ice Dragon.

The Uruk was launched against Merry, who barely had time to remove himself and evade the attack while Pippin, putting aside his fear of the dragons, took his sword and jumped up onto the Red Dragon and stabbed him by the back.

The Red Dragon that had one leg to the Ice Dragon roared in pain and fury, and turned against the hobbit throwing him.

However, the Ice Dragon took advantage of the moment to escape and spit a ferocious and mortal breath of ice to him, after which it destroyed to him the frozen head.

Almost immediately, he turned to the uruk-hai who had reached Merry and killed him, saving the life of the hobbit.

The Ice Dragon turned and saw Merry and Pippin for a few moments while in his sapphire eyes there appeared a kind light and even tender and full of admiration.

"Hobbits" snorted gently

He took the two stunned hobbits out of their clothes and put them on his back and took off, not without a gesture of pain that did not go unnoticed for either Merry or Pippin.

* * *

 **Líg-raesc** flew with Legolas on his back.

Both the Light Dragons **Bregu** and the Elf had become good friends and also good team at the time of the battle.

 **Líg-raesc** no longer avoided the attacks since all the dragons had been freed, but he took to Legolas where there were more orcs so that the elf could kill them.

There had been times when he had had to fight another dragon, but he had always been victorious, though he was with several injuries.

Legolas himself had several scratches and his always perfect hair was disheveled.

Not for nothing, the duel between two dragons was not anything and the ferocity there was to put the hair on end, even for a warrior with centuries of experience as was Legolas.

 **Líg-raesc** managed to free a couple of Ents from the clutches of a Light Dragon, when he saw **Á-blícan** pass who roared at him, calling him.

"What is it, brother?" He asked, barely standing side by side with the **Bregu** of the White Dragon

"Mithrandir wants to say something to the son of Thranduil"

On hearing his name and the word Mithrandir, Legolas turned to Gandalf.

"I wanted to tell you that Lenore has gone to the tower," he said.

Legolas paled. He could already guess the reason that had taken to his beloved _elf-friend_ and **AÉfen-leóht** there.

"She will not be able to defeat Saruman" he said pale

"I know. I tried to stop her, but she did not listen to me "

The elf understood Gandalf's request: to stop her before it was too late and in response he nodded.

"Come on, _mellon nín_ ," he told **Líg-raesc** who saw astonished to **Á-blícan** as well as the White Dragon to him.

None of the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar had so called a dragon before-none other than **Ge-sipwíf**.

 **Líg-raesc** snorted and headed quickly toward the tower.

"Should not we stop Saruman?" The king asked Gandalf

"We will, Your Majesty, but at this moment it is necessary first to defeat the whole fortress and save Lady Lenore"

Théoden shook his head.

"It may be a woman who was named leader by the dragons, but she is still very reckless"

Gandalf did not answer because the king was right: Lenore had been very reckless.

* * *

"Where are you going, Legolas?" Aragorn shouted, who had just killed an orc who was riding a Silver Dragon from Sauron's side

"Lenore went to the tower!"

Aragorn and **Gim-sylfred** looked at each other. It was obvious why she was gone.

"But does not know the lassie that Saruman is a wizard ?!" suddenly said an annoyed voice

The Ranger and the elf turned and saw Gimli riding on **Clíf-stan**.

The dwarf was right. Lenore had slipped into the wolf's mouth without even knowing how to attack, not a wizard but a common enemy.

"We must stop her," Aragorn said.

"No, son of Arathorn," said **Gim-sylfred** "she has gone to avenge us as our **draca-háta"**

"I know, but we're talking about Saruman! He's going to kill her! "

"Not for nothing did we choose her as our **draca-háta** " added Clíf-stan "she will be able to defend herself"

 **Líg-raesc** had only listened.

He knew that Legolas loved Lenore, though not even the elf himself was aware of it, as he also knew that Lenore was like Aragorn's younger sister.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to help her," he said.

 **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** looked for a moment surprised at **Líg-raesc** , but then they remembered the scene of the kiss and everything that had happened and they understood why.

"Help her?! I say stop the imprudent lassie! "Said Gimli

"Calm down, son of Gloin," said **Clíf-stan**

"We must go to the tower, son of Arathorn," **Gim-sylfred** said softly.

Aragorn nodded.

"Let's hurry before something terrible happens," he said.

Legolas paled.

 _"Válar, do not let anything happen to Lenore,"_ he prayed from the depths of his elf heart.

* * *

Lenore reached the top floor of the Isengard tower, her sword ready to face that wizard whom she hated and avenge the dragon race.

"Oh! I see that you managed to get here, "said a scaring but at the same time mocking voice

Lenore turned and saw Saruman emerging from the shadows.

"Damn traitor!" Lenore told him, "how could you deceive the dragons who trusted you? Do not you know the nature of dragons? "

"Of course I know it, that's why I knew how to attack them. But if it's any consolation, I was not the only one who betrayed them "

Lenore frowned. Was there anyone else in that terrible deception?

"Are you surprised, Lenore?" Saruman told her, "I was the one who cheated on them, but I needed help from someone who was one of them. Surely you have heard of **AÉfen-steorra** , have you not? "

Lenore stared at him in astonishment.

That was not the Black Dragoness who had tried to save her race and then died in a personal duel with Saruman?

"You, better than anyone, should be aware of how cunning the Black Dragons are, after all you share heart with one of them, is not that **draca-déore**... or maybe I should call you **draca-háta**?"

"How do you know I'm a **draca-háta**?"

"The fact that you share your heart with one of them does not make you the only one who knows everything, or almost everything about them," replied Saruman. " **AÉfen-steorra** , whose name is no longer that but **Á-dýdan** was the one that told me many of the secrets of the dragons.

"For example, I know that your armor, known as **Gup-reáf** , is made to measure and was made by magic fire of each **Bregu** of each clan; Your sword, called **Beado-leóma** , was also made by magic fire and is as light for you as a sword forged by the elves; And the token you bear on your chest, the **draca-béhp** , represents the nature of the race of the dragons and is the highest honor that the race of dragons can give to someone who is not of theirs "

Lenore was astonished. Apparently, Saruman knew as much about the dragons as she did.

"A dragon would never tell you that, at least not of its own free will!"

"On the contrary, Lenore, I can assure you that **Á-dýdan** was the one who told me all this and some other things that were very useful to me to enslave the race of the dragons, after all, they are only monsters that do not have heart, and that they serve no other purpose than to do so "

At this, Lenore's teeth cracked with fury.

"I wonder what your famous **Á-dýdan** would think if she heard those words from your mouth," she said.

Saruman smirked.

"She knows them, but she herself claims that they have been the children of the other races that have made her the monster she is now. So, I can assure you that now, not even your dragon, will be able to defeat her "

Lenore paled. That was why **AÉfen-leóht** had not even answered her quick message.

"I know you want to avenge the dragon race, that you hate me and that you want to kill me and ..." Saruman continued.

"No," Lenore interrupted him as a dangerous, threatening light gleamed in her green eyes, "I do not want to kill you, I'm going to kill you"

And without further ado, without waiting for the wizard's response, she immediately began to attack him.

* * *

While Lenore was trying to kill Saruman inside the Isengard tower, **AÉfen-leóht** and **Á-dýdan** were fighting to the death.

That duel was terrible and without quarter.

The two Black Dragons made use of their deadly ball of fire, of their great speed to assault, cocks like strong lashes, tear to each other with their strong claws.

Both **Á-dýdan** and **AÉfen-leóht** were bleeding profusely and were heavily wounded, but neither of them backed down ... no, on the contrary, they continued to fight with all their forces ready to kill their opponent.

The terrible and frightening roars of both fighters could be heard from afar, as well as the typical whistles that were heard every time they spit their deadly fireballs.

As Saruman had said, **AÉfen-steorra** had become a monster, in **Á-dýdan,** and now attacked betrayal and more aggressively than a Red Dragon, in such a way that, although **AÉfen-leóht** was the **Bregu** of the Black Dragons in his realm, he was in serious trouble because at every moment he was retreating before the savage attacks of **Á-dýdan**.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were on their way as fast as they could, mounted on **Gim-sylfred** , **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** , getting as much as possible to anyone who attacked them.

The three **Bregu** had ordered the other dragons to open their way to the Isengard Tower as quickly as possible.

They were in the middle of the road when **Gim-sylfred** turned her head sharply to a point that was separated from the other dragons.

"Brother!" She exclaimed in his native tongue.

The other two dragons turned.

"What is it, sister?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"It's **AÉfen-leóht**! He's fighting a ... Black Dragoness! "

"What ?!" exclaimed the other two dragons

"There! Look! "

 **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** looked to where Gim-sylfred had told them.

When they saw what was happening, the two dragons exclaimed:

"Brother!"

"What is it, **Gim-sylfred**?" Aragorn asked worriedly as both he and his friends had realized the concern of the three dragons.

"Our brother, son of Arathorn, is in serious trouble" answered the Silver Dragoness

"Who?"

" **AÉfen-leóht** "

Seeing this, both the Ranger and the dwarf, and even more the elf, paled. Then Lenore was also in trouble!

"If you think our **draca-háta** is in the middle of the fight, you're wrong, son of Arathorn," said **Gim-sylfred**

"Then where is she?" Asked anguished Legolas.

"We do not know because we do not see her anywhere," answered **Líg-raesc**

"Maybe she's in the tower and her dragon stayed to fight against that Black Dragoness" said Gimli "that ... was not supposed to be no more Black Dragons?"

"We thought so, son of Gloin," answered **Clíf-stan**

"We cannot leave Lenore!" Said Legolas, seeing that they were not advancing.

"No," replied Aragorn, "and for that, you will go for her, and Gimli and I will help **AÉfen-leóht** "

Legolas nodded.

 **Líg-raesc** said goodbye to a snort of the other two **Bregu** and flew at the Isengard tower.

"Come on, Gimli!" Said Aragorn to the dwarf "our friend Black Dragon needs us!"

"Aye, let's help the lad"

 **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** saw each other. Decidedly, those two sons of the other Middle-Earth races were very different from any that they had ever known.

* * *

The Ranger and the dwarf had just arrived when **Á-dýdan** attacked wildly and traitorously in the back, severely wounding **AÉfen-leóht** who roared in pain.

Once she injured him from a wing, **Á-dýdan** caused him to lose the balance, moment she used to throw several fireballs on the right side that made Lenore's dragon roar in pain, but this one became a howl when the Black Dragoness bit him in the wound.

 **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** had stopped frozen in recognition of that terrible warrior they had once thought dead: **AÉfen-steorra**.

"I cannot believe it," **Clíf-stan** murmured, "she cheated us"

"And now she's trying to kill one of us," **Gim-sylfred** added in horror.

"Come on! We cannot allow that to happen! "Aragorn exclaimed, patting **Gim-sylfred's** head gently to bring her out of her awful astonishment.

She shook her head and nodded.

 **Clíf-stan** still took a moment to react, but Gimli's voice made him come back to himself:

"Come on, lad. The Black Dragon needs us, it's time to show who the Earth Dragons are "

 **Clíf-stan** smiled slightly. This dwarf had a very strange way of seeing life.

The Black Dragoness was going to launch again to the attack, to now hurt **AÉfen-leóht** by the stomach and from there to the neck to finally, to kill him shattering the head to him.

 **Á-dýdan** was greatly enjoying seeing **AÉfen-leóht** suffering and the taste of his blood.

"Ah, brother! If you really are the **Bregu** of the Black Dragons in your realm, it is very disappointing how low we are in other realms " she said mockingly

"The disappointment is that you deceived us that way, **AÉfen-steorra** " answered another voice

The Black Dragoness turned and saw that it was **Gim-sylfred** followed by **Clíf-stan**.

Seeing that both were mounted by Aragorn and Gimli respectively she laughed with a chilling laugh.

"How low have you fallen, siblings!" She said "allow to be ridden by the children of other races? Perhaps now the dragons will be slaves of the weakest? "

"These you see neither are weak nor are our masters, they are our friends" answered **Gim-sylfred** "and instead you are the one who has fallen under to obey the orders of the traitor and **Ag-laéc-ágend** "

"Bah! Only they know who we really are and they are the only ones who respect us. What have the children of the other Middle-Earth races done? They have killed hundreds of us! "

"Some have changed as the son of Arathorn, the son of Gloin, the son of Thranduil and Mithrandir," answered **Clíf-stan** "you are you have become like those whom you say to hate"

"I mean hate? I hate them for what they have done, for what they have done to me!"

"What they have done to you is not a justification for you betraying us," replied **Gim-sylfred.**

"Tell that to my family!"

"We have all lost someone dear," replied **Clíf-stan** "I lost my **be-táht** , but that has not made me a traitor to our race, **AÉfen-steorra** "

"My name is no longer **AÉfen-steorra** , now it is **Á-dýdan** and if it is necessary to pass over their corpses to avenge my family and bring a new era to the dragons, I will!"

"Come then," replied **Gim-sylfred** and attacked her with her wings as hard as the steel itself, "hold Arathorn's son," she told Aragorn

The order was not necessary as the Ranger had already clung with all his might to the neck of the Silver Dragoness.

But now **Á-dýdan** was fighting two dragons, both **Bregu** , the Black Dragoness managed to keep them at bay and even managed to wound them, though never with the gravity with which she had made **AÉfen-leóht**.

The latter, seeing that **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** fought with all their forces trying to prevent him from coming back to him and ending up killing him, he resumed his strength and, rising again, he threw himself as fast as he could and, just when **Á-dýdan** was going to launch a series of deadly fire balls for both **Bregu** , he struck and with another rapid movement broke her neck.

The breaking of the bone left the ice-cold Aragorn and Gimli because they had never even imagined what a battle between dragons would be like, and here, that friend of theirs for months, had just killed a Black Dragoness.

 **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** also looked at him in astonishment as it was amazing how that Black Dragon so badly wounded had finally been able to overcome and even to kill a Black Dragoness as strong and wild as it had been **Á-dýdan**.

As soon as he saw that the corpse of **Á-dýdan** fell heavily to the ground, **AÉfen-leóht** fainted.

Seeing this, **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** immediately caught up with him and took him between the two to where the other dragons were, who had succeeded in conquering the Orcs and the dragons of the Sauron side.

* * *

While **AÉfen-leóht** had been fighting against **Á-dýdan** , Lenore fought against Saruman.

The woman was not doing very well because she did not know how to attack and the wizard mocked her.

On the other hand, Saruman made use of magic instead of a sword as would a common enemy.

Fortunately, the armor and, more than anything else, the sword the dragons had given Lenore had been forged with magical fire so that between evading the attacks as she stopped them with her sword, Lenore had managed to stay alive and not have more than a couple of scratches on one of her cheeks.

Finally, Lenore after skidding to avoid an attack of Saruman managed to cut a part to him of the sleeve of the right arm that was with which maintained the staff with which it attacked.

This done, she tried to throw the wizard, who had let the staff loose to prevent him from cutting off his hand, and a struggle between Saruman and Lenore who appealed to her superhuman strength she had because she shared heart with a dragon.

Unfortunately, when she was about to throw him a pang, first in her heart and then in her entire body, stopped her.

It was a pang of anger, frustration, but, above all, unbearable pain.

" **AÉfen-leóht**!" She exclaimed, immediately realizing that her Black Dragon was in serious danger because he had just been brutally wounded.

This pang was so painful that it made her bend in pain and that for a moment her breathing gone and, therefore, she was distracted and did not see that out of the shadows came Grima Wormtongue armed with a dagger.

And probably she would have been killed by him unless Lenore realized in Saruman's gaze that someone was approaching behind her to attack her with treachery.

So, despite the horrible pain she felt, she managed to jump from one side not without being wounded in the side.

Lenore screamed for the pain and directed her right hand to her left side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh! Lenore! "Saruman said calmly rising up and taking his staff and her sword "that's the terrible thing about sharing a heart with someone, in this case with a dragon: you feel what the other is feeling and, from what I could safely observe he's wounded if not killed by **Á-dýdan** "

"My dragon is not easy to beat, he's the best warrior I've ever seen in my life," she replied, gritting her teeth and breathing quickly through the pain as a cold sweat dripped her forehead.

It was more the pain that was caused by the pain that her Black Dragon was feeling than the one that caused the wound in her side.

"Possibly, but it is not invincible and now **Á-dýdan** is in charge of killing it"

He paused.

"Now, surely your friends will come here to rescue the imprudent warrior who thought to defeat me as if it were me as any other man. You better watch what was your great attempt to avenge dragons "

He turned to Grima, who saw Lenore smiling with a mocking smile.

"Bring her and do not let escape her"

Grima nodded and forced Lenore to follow the wizard.

* * *

 **Líg-raesc** and Legolas were hurrying towards Isengard's tower.

The battle had already ended with the escape of the dragons from the side of Sauron and the total destruction of that factory of orcs and the victory of the Ents supported by the other dragons.

On the way he found **Be-sníwod** who carried Merry and Pippin on her back and stood beside him

"Are you all right, sister?" Asked **Líg-raesc** when he saw her hurt.

"I will be, brother, only a little dragon medicine is necessary"

"And those hobbits you carry on your back?"

"They saved my life"

 **Líg-raesc** looked at her in astonishment. Surely the two hobbits had done some great feat so that **Be-sníwod** would consider them worthy of mounting her.

Meanwhile, Legolas had said in disbelief:

"Merry? Pippin? "

"Legolas! Nice to see you! "Merry said.

"You also ride dragons?" Pippin said "to us this Ice Dragon let us ride him"

"It's Ice Dragoness, little hobbit," said **Líg-raesc**

Pippin and Merry stared at the Light Dragon like one who sees visions.

"He ... he ... talks?" They asked.

But neither of the two dragons nor the elf replied, on the contrary, the latter said:

"Would you accompany us, **Be-sníwod**? Let's save Lenore from Saruman "

 **Be-sníwod** frowned. It was not so much because the elf had called her by name but because she did not understand why he wanted to save the **draca-háta** when she had obviously gone to avenge the dragons.

"Sister, the elf wants your help ... you see that she is his dear _elf-friend_ and you know what that means for the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar" said **Líg-raesc** with a meaning look

 **Be-sníwod** nodded. Yes, she and the rest of the **Bregu** knew how much Lenore meant to Legolas (who did not understand anything because they spoke in the native tongue of dragons), the simple person of Lenore and what he felt for her.

* * *

They hurried toward the tower of Isengard, but when they arrived they stopped dead, for at that moment Saruman came out with the sword of Lenore and behind him, the owner of the sword and Grima threatening her with the same dagger with which he had stabbed her

"Lenore!" Exclaimed Terrified Legolas barely saw her, and immediately armed his bow ready to shoot a deadly arrow at Saruman

"Legolas!" She replied weakly.

"What are you going to do, Legolas?" Asked the wizard "kill me with a simple arrow? Before you managed to hurt me your friend would be dead, so lower that bow "

Legolas was not going to listen when a voice told him:

"Be careful, Legolas, lower that bow"

The elf turned and saw that it was Gandalf who had come along with the king followed by Aragorn and Gimli, who had carried the body of a very badly wounded **AÉfen-leóht**.

"But…!"

"Just listen to me," the wizard replied dryly.

Against all his will, the elf obeyed.

"It's all over, Saruman!" Gandalf said. "Isengard has fallen, your Black Dragoness has fallen, you have nothing left"

"No, it's not over, Gandalf," replied the wizard, "I still have an ace under my sleeve. Grima! The prisoner! "

Grima forced Lenore forward until she was next to Saruman.

"It is you, Gandalf, who must surrender if you want Lady Lenore to live"

Seeing her, Legolas paled as dead as Aragorn, Gimli and the king cursed under their breath.

If it were not for this reckless woman, they would not be in that dilemma: let Saruman go or let Lenore die

The elf had to make an effort to prevent his anger from leading him into an outburst that could cost dearly to his beloved _elf-friend_.

"Release her, Saruman," said Gandalf, "we are many more against you. See to all the dragons that are with us, "he said pointing to the other dragons who had joined to see what was happening and that like the others were pale as any movement and their **draca-háta** died under Grima's dagger" and even with us there are **Bregu** , you have nothing "

"I have nothing, Gandalf? And then, why do not they dare attack me? "Saruman said mockingly.

No one answered.

"Because I have Lady Lenore in my power and none of you is so quick to save her before Grima goes through her carotid and she dies. And the only ones who would be capable are the one wounded and the other dead "

At this, Lenore struggled for a moment and saw her dragon barely breathing.

" **AÉfen-leóht**!" She exclaimed terrified to see him, but the Black Dragon did not even reply with a snort

Seeing him both **Be-sníwod** and **Líg-raesc** , Legolas and the two hobbits, not to mention the rest of the dragons, paled. **AÉfen-leóht** was badly wounded.

However, Lenore's pain gave way to a fury that caused that with her elbow to hit Grima in the stomach and draw the air, thus pushing him against Saruman who released the sword, which immediately took Lenore.

"Miserable useless!" The wizard told Grima giving him a strong slap making him back several steps "did not I tell you to take care of her? You're worthless! "

While Grima rose to rub his cheek, Lenore attacked Saruman who pulled out the palantir ready to use it against her.

"Careful, Lenore!" Gandalf shouted at this.

Legolas immediately reassembled his bow, ready to shoot a deadly arrow at Saruman as soon as the occasion arose.

But there was no need because, before anyone could do anything, Grima stabbed Saruman to treason.

However, that would not have been enough because the wizard still hit with his staff to Grima causing him to step back and be a perfect target for Legolas.

Saruman then turned on Lenore who, before the wizard could do anything, cut off his head which fell with the palantir before the astonished and terrified eyes of all.

The dragon race had been avenged.

* * *

 **As mentioned before, Lenore did not become a Mary-Sue, but thanks to her imprudence, wounded and Saruman almost won.**

 **On the other hand, AÉfen-leóht is very badly injured, so wounded that he is dying. What will happen?**

 **Now that you know the whole story of dragons and the end of AÉfen-steorra, or rather, Á-dýdan and that Saruman has fallen, the dragons will continue to help men?**

 **These and other questions will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Á-blícan (white glitter):**_ White Dragon who is _Bregu_ of his clan.

 _ **Á-dýdan (bringer of death):**_ new name of _AÉfen-steorra_ , since she became Saruman's ally.

 _ **Ag-laéc-ágend:**_ name of the Dark Lord of Mordor in the language of the dragons

 _ **AÉfen-leóht (night light):**_ Black Dragon who is _Bregu_ of the clan of the Black Dragons in his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 _ **AÉfen-steorra (evening star):**_ Black Dragoness who loses her family and turns evil, deceives the race of the dragons and became Saruman's ally.

 _ **Aglaéca:**_ means "orcs" in the language of the dragons.

 _ **Beado-leóma (war gleam):**_ sword forged by the dragons with their magic fire. They gave it to Lenore because she's their draca-háta.

 _ **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):**_ Ice Dragoness who is _Bregu_ of her clan. She's saved by Merry and Pippin.

 _ **Bregu (chief of dragon):**_ title that have the dragons who leaders each clan. They're the best warriors among the dragons.

 _ **Clíf-stan (rough rock):**_ Earth Dragon who is _Bregu_ of his clan.

 _ **Draca-béhp (dragon token):**_ token that dragons give to their _draca-háta_. It symbolizes the mighty and the inner beauty of the race of the dragons.

 _ **Draca-déore (beloved of the dragons):**_ title that has the person who shares it heart with a dragon. That person has the rights and privileges of a dragon.

 _ **Draca-háta (leader of the dragons):**_ title that has the person who is appointed by the dragons as their alpha. For being a _draca-háta_ is necessary to be a _draca-déore_.

 _ **Draca… here-wóp!:**_ shout of war of the leader of the dragons.

 _ **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):**_ title that has the person who understands the dragons every time they snort or roar.

 _ **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):**_ Red Dragoness who is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 _ **Eóten:**_ means "uruk-hai" in the language of the dragons.

 _ **Ge-sipwíf (fair and wise lady):**_ name for Lady Galadriel in the language of dragons.

 _ **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):**_ Silver Dragoness who is _Bregu_ of her clan.

 _ **Gúp-reáf (war dress):**_ armor forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. They give it to Lenore because she's their _draca-háta_

 _ **Heolstor-sceado (a shadow that hides):**_ younger sister of _AÉfen-steorra._ She dies killed by the elves.

 _ **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):**_ Light Dragon who is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	28. A sudden realization

**Hello world!**

 **As always, I want to thank all those who have read this story, you are a great motivation for me.**

 **Now that the dragons have been avenged, what will happen? Are they willing to continue supporting men? Or will they decide better to go to Un-déadlíc Dún-land?**

 **Also, the whole story of the dragons and the strange coincidence that it was the father of AÉfen-steorra who had murdered Tauriel was known.**

 **And on this occasion, it happened that AÉfen-leóht almost died in the middle of combat against AÉfen-steorra or, better called, Á-dýdan.**

 **As it turned out, Lenore did not turn out to be a Mary-Sue because, due to her recklessness and outburst, she was wounded by Grima and Saruman almost wins.**

 **However, this will bring other consequences which will be discussed in this chapter.**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: A sudden realization**_

Lenore saw the head of that hated wizard fall.

It had been very difficult and had almost cost her life, but at last the race of dragons had been avenged.

He moved to see her dragon lying at the foot of the tower, but a very sharp pain made her fall to her knees and take her left hand to the right side and remove it bathed in blood.

Seeing this, Legolas mounted on **Líg-raesc** , Aragorn mounted on **Gim-sylfred** , Gimli mounted on **Clíf-stan** and the two hobbits mounted on **Be-sníwod** , they approached immediately to see how their friend was, whereas Gandalf along with **Á-blícan** picked up the palantir.

Seeing her hurt, the hobbits were frightened because they remembered that horrible scene in Lothlórien when Boromir wounded her under the influence of the One Ring.

However, this time Lenore did not lose consciousness, but she stood up shaken and stepped forward to try to reach her dragon by refusing Legolas's help.

"No, Lenore, what are you doing? You must stay still, you're hurt, "Aragorn said, dismounting from the Silver Dragoness, followed by the others.

"No ... my dragon ... needs my help ..." he answered breathlessly.

"It will not do any good if you try to help him if you're injured"

"You do not understand, Aragorn!" She snapped "he's dying!"

At this, they all paled.

"I need to ... be close ... to him to, to ... be able to heal him" she added

"But you're hurt, _mellon nín_ , you cannot heal him" said Legolas "we can use Aragorn's abilities as healer"

"Do not! And leave me, I can walk alone! "She snapped angrily

Legolas tried to help her to see that Lenore stumbled, but she refused his help and approached the shore to ask the other dragons to take her near **AÉfen-leóht**.

But there was no need for her to ask them because **Gim-sylfred** , **Clíf-stan** , and **Be-sníwod** came down, took the body of the Black Dragon, who was soon to expire, and put him a couple of paces away.

Lenore approached without accepting the help of anybody and saw for a moment her dragon while a pair of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alas, my friend! How much you suffer! "She murmured in the dragons' native tongue as she embraced him with tenderness.

She knelt in front of the fatal wound that Á-dýdan had done to his side and put her hands on it; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath a couple of times.

Before the astonished eyes of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the two hobbits and Gandalf, and even of the **Bregu** , for they had never seen such a thing, a halo of white light enveloped the body of Lenore, which then enveloped the body of **AÉfen-leóht**.

Once this happened, the wound was closed, the blood returned clean and his scales remained as new, as well as any wound it had due to his confrontation with **Á-dýdan**.

After that, that white light rose so brightly that it became blinding, and for a moment no one could see anything but the white light which slowly faded away until it disappeared.

When everyone could see again, they realized that the Black Dragon was completely healthy and that the only thing was that he was faint, but he was breathing more calmly and leisurely.

Lenore, meanwhile, looked at him with a loving smile, got up and walked a few steps away from him before falling half-fainted.

* * *

Upon seeing this, the **Bregu** immediately approached the Black Dragon to see how they were followed by Gimli, the two hobbits, Gandalf and Aragorn, but Legolas immediately turned to Lenore.

"Is she okay?" The Ranger asked the elf who did not even hear.

He took her gently and tenderly in his arms and checked her quickly.

Lenore was injured in the right side by a stab which fortunately was neither very deep nor was it fatal. With a little rest and Aragorn's ability as a healer, she would surely heal quickly, perhaps with the help of her dragon.

But for Legolas that was terrible, even though he knew that her life was in no danger, he could not help feeling a horrible pang in his elf's heart to sense the woman's pain, weakness and anguish.

Lenore moaned for the pain, had fever and a cold sweat bathed her forehead. The effort she had made to save her dragon had taken a lot of energy from her body.

"Hush, _mellon nín_ , hush," he said softly in Sindarin, "your dragon is healthy"

Lenore half opened her eyes and stared at them for a moment.

The voice of the elf seemed to hear her far away, as in a dream, as in the midst of the gale of a storm, but it was able to bring her peace ... it was like an anchor in the fierce ocean of her pain.

"Legolas!" She murmured, trying to snuggle in his arms as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks because the pain.

"Hush, _mellon nín_ , hush" repeated the Legolas with incredible tenderness and cradling her in his arms "here I am, do not fear because I will not leave you, I will never leave you"

When she heard this, Lenore fainted because she knew she was safe in the arms of that elf who loved her so much.

"Yes, _mellon nín_ , do not cry," he went on, even though she had her eyes closed "I'm here, I'll always be by your side because I swore I'd protect you and because you're my _elf-friend_ and because you're the most precious thing in my life You are more precious than my honor. Yes, you are more loved and cherished for me than my life and honor because…"

He stopped stunned for a moment of the word he had just used: 'beloved'?

And suddenly, as when the light of the Sun illuminates the night and breaks the darkness, and nothing is dark but everything can be seen, so the elf suddenly realized that what he felt for Lenore was not just a great fondness for her as his _elf-friend._

No, what he felt was love for her ... Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood had fallen in love, after more than 1500 years of complete indifference to such feeling, with the woman from another realm who shared heart with a Black Dragon.

* * *

Legolas's face had changed completely when he realized that what he really felt for Lenore was a tender and deep love for her, a love that would never cease to be, a love ... of an elf.

He turned again to see her, and this time his look was very different ... it was a look full of tenderness, affection, love, passion to that woman who was nestled in his arms.

He gently stroked her cheek as he said in a very low voice, but full of affection:

"Hush, _meleth nín_ "

However, all this had not gone unnoticed by anyone, and that someone was Aragorn who had seen the change so radical in the look of his friend.

 _"He already realized that he loves Lenore,"_ he thought in anguish, because he knew already that an elf would realize that he loved someone and that he professed his love was only a step.

And in that case, what would happen?

The Black Dragon had hinted that he did not care about it and that he saw nothing wrong with it, even had him gently slapped his head when he wanted to convince him how dangerous it was that Legolas fell in love with Lenore.

That had happened when the elf had not noticed such a thing, now that it was as clear as water ... would the Black Dragon think so? Or change his mind? And if so, what would be his reaction?

But there was no time to dwell on it, at that moment it was indispensable to return to Helm Deep with the wounded and to get away from there before there could be a very unpleasant surprise.

He approached the elf who continued to cradle a faint Lenore, while gently staining the blood.

"Legolas, Lenore needs to be close to her dragon until he recovers," he told him, "you have to lie down her as close to him as possible"

But the elf shook his head.

"Nay, I'll take care of her," he said.

"You know they need to be together. This is not the first time we see this kind of thing, remember in Lothlórien what **AÉfen-leóht** did "

But the elf once again shook his head.

"This time I'll take care of her" he answered

"It is not about who cares for her or not, it is about what is necessary for both. She's your _elf-friend_ and the elves protect them at all costs, is not it? "

"Truth is, but she's not my _elf-friend_ , she's my _Melethril_ " he replied looking at her tenderly.

Aragorn stiffened and paled. This was not a good sign, but he did not have time to try to know the situation better.

"Legolas, it's not about what you feel but about what needs to be done. Take Lenore next to her dragon, I ask you, my friend "

But the elf decisively shook his head. He would not mind anyway, he would be close to her and take care of her.

"Son of Arathorn," said a voice suddenly that made both the elf look up as Aragorn turned.

It was **Líg-raesc** who had approached.

"Son of Arathorn, truth is that our **draca-háta** must be next to our brother for the spell to finish, but do not worry because the son of Thranduil may well be next to her"

Aragorn was about to open his mouth, but **Líg-raesc** continued.

"When after a battle, the dragons have wounded, we make parihuelas and among three that are not injured, we take the parihuelas. We will make a special parihuela for our brother and in it will go the son of Thranduil carrying in his arms our **draca-háta** "

The others, beginning with Legolas, were surprised, but it was obvious what was happening because the Light Dragon and the elf had become good friends and therefore **Líg-raesc** had realized, before Legolas himself, that this one loved to Lenore.

The other Bregu looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, brother?" **Gim-sylfred** asked.

"Totally. Remember that the son of Thranduil very much loves our **draca-háta** , she is his _elf-friend_ ... his dearest _elf-friend_ "answered **Líg-raesc** with a meaningful look that made the **Bregu** snort in complicity.

With that simple sentence they had just learned that Legolas had finally realized that he loved Lenore.

* * *

As soon as they were in sight, Éomer came prepared for any eventuality, however, he was sure that the army of dragons who were against Sauron and Saruman had won. Such was his confidence in them.

When it was finally learned that they were the dragons who were of the good side, they immediately prepared everything to receive them, although no one was expected to have so many wounded among whom the **draca-háta** of them was counted.

Not surprisingly, they had confronted more than 400 dragons, fortunately more than two-thirds had joined, on the other hand there had also been in the battle Red Dragons which by nature were terrible warriors.

And let's not say the orcs and uruk-hai that there were thousands in the place.

It had been a great victory that, although it had cost a few dozen lives among dragons, had shown that these were not just any warriors but powerful, perhaps the most powerful of all Middle-Earth.

 _"I wish we could make an alliance with them!"_ Éomer thought.

Just landed all the dragons, the leader of the Rohirrim hurried to be on the main terrace of the fort.

"Your Majesty" greeted to the king as soon as he saw him dismount from **Á-blícan** along with Gandalf

"Éomer, how many people do we have to take care of the sick?" Asked Théoden

"All women are engaged in it, Your Majesty"

"I need to talk to Éowyn"

Éomer was going to send for the princess, but there was no need, because at that moment she was making her way between the surviving Rohirrim and part of the people who had come to meet the newcomers.

"Uncle!" Exclaimed Éowyn relieved to see him "I feared that something might have happened to you in that battle where there were dragons!"

"Éowyn," said the king, embracing her, "I need you to prepare everything so that the dragons can attend to their wounded as well as Lady Lenore"

"She is wounded?"

The king nodded.

"Hurry because there are several wounded among the dragons and Lady Lenore needs attention. I ask you that with Lady Lenore be you who attend her personally "

Hearing this, Éowyn paled.

The woman who shared heart with a Black Dragon and who was now the leader of that race, had never pleased her.

She was jealous that she got along so well with Aragorn, that she could go wherever she wanted and dress as she wished, and that even now she could be in a battle and at the head of her own army.

It was precisely the jealousy that had led her to quarrel with her in the barn and now ... she had to be her personal nurse ?!

She, a princess, serving as a nurse to a simple upstart whose no one knew where she came from!? That was the last straw!

"Uncle, I can put more nurses to take care of her, but I cannot because I'm in charge of everything" tried to apologize

"Éowyn, this is a delicate situation because Lady Lenore is wounded and very weak because she cured her dragon"

The princess burned with indignation, but she did not dare to flatly refuse, especially since Aragorn was present and knew that the Ranger greatly appreciated Lenore.

However, there was no need for her to have to either refuse or act as a nurse with Lenore because at that time Legolas said:

"I'll take care of her"

Everyone was astonished, especially Aragorn.

"She is my _elf-friend_ , and the elves care for and protect our elf-friend," he added by way of explanation, although all but the king and Éowyn knew perfectly well that this was not the real reason.

"Are you sure, elf lord?" The king asked, still surprised, for he had never heard the term _'elf-friend'_.

Legolas nodded firmly.

"Then, Éowyn, prepare a separate place where the elf lord can attend to his _... elf-friend_ ... and he does not need anything"

The princess still burned in indignation, but at least she would no longer have to attend Lenore personally.

She bowed her head slightly and said to Legolas,

"If you would follow me, Elf lord"

Legolas, who had been holding Lenore in his arms for a long time, followed her no matter what the look Aragorn had given him.

"I did not know that the Elf lord was so worried about Lady Lenore," said King Théoden

"Elves are very protective of those they name _elf-friend_ ," said Gandalf

Théoden looked at the wizard for a moment.

"If it were not for you to tell me, Gandalf, I would think the Elf lord feels something for Lady Lenore," he said.

* * *

Éowyn was quick to guide Legolas through corridors full of the wounded, women with bandages, and soldiers on duty.

To be at the head of everything relating to food, health and the organization of the people, was a colossal task that, unfortunately, at Rohan was not recognized for what the princess detested to be in that place.

She would have longed to be in Lenore's place: at the head of an army of dragons, fighting side by side with the men, with Aragorn and brandishing a sword killing orcs right and left.

But no! She had to be in that place, at the head of everything related to the work of women without being in the least minimally recognized.

That is why Éowyn did not accept Lenore, because the other woman's realm was all that the princess longed to be.

However, she did not realize that the fact of being **draca-háta** and sharing heart with a dragon had a very high price, so high that it easily cost life.

The princess was walking quickly, followed by Legolas, who carried Lenore in his arms, when a boy of about eight years approached them.

"Lady Lenore!" She exclaimed as he ran after the elf "Wait, I know her!"

At this, Éowyn paused for a moment.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked sullenly as they boy had stopped them

"It is Haethcyn," answered the princess, for the child who had paled before the elf's tone, and more than anything, seeing Lenore wounded "is an orphan child" sighed "of the many who because of this war have been left without parents" she Added

Hearing this, Legolas was softened above all because he paid attention to the boy and acknowledged that it was the one that had been with Gimli and Lenore the day they freed for the first time a large number of dragons.

"What happened to her?" Asked the boy.

"She was wounded in the battle," the elf replied gloomily.

Haethcyn gasped.

"She's not going to die, is she?" He asked as his eyes filled with tears.

Éowyn and Legolas looked at him. The child's tears were not only of sadness but of terror because he feared that he would be without friends again.

"No" answered the second "but we need you to let us go because I must take care of her"

"I ... I ... I can help you," Haethcyn said.

Legolas did not answer. No matter how patient he was, it was his lover who was still fainting in his arms without receiving any medical attention, he could not remain standing still.

"No, Haethcyn. The elf lord will take care of it, "replied Éowyn, who had realized his impatience" but while you will help me because there is much to do "

The boy sadly lowered his head, but nodded.

Seeing this, the princess gently stroked his blond head and quickly continued walking followed by Legolas, until they reached the largest stable in the fortress and where the Black Dragon lay, still unconscious.

"Here you can be without being disturbed, Elf lord," she said, "I will soon send a nurse to help you heal her"

Legolas shook his head.

"Nay" he said "I just need Aragorn to be here"

At the sound of the name, the princess paled.

So, the Ranger would take care of her personally?! How unfair life was!

However, she nodded and took a deep breath to keep her voice in check, she said:

"In a moment"

* * *

After a few minutes the Ranger arrived.

By then the elf had carefully laid the young woman on a heap of straw within a couple of paces of the Black Dragon, who, although breathing more calmly and leisurely, was still unconscious.

"I need your help, _mellon nín_ ," he said as soon as he arrived, "I need your healer skills to heal her"

Aragorn knelt beside her and glanced at the wound.

"I do not think I can heal her completely, Legolas"

"But if you're a healer!" He replied in Sindarin

"I'm not a healer, I have certain skills, but I'm not, and you know very well why" Aragorn told him firmly "however, I think I can improve her health and the rest will do the bond that binds her with **AÉfen-leóht** "

Legolas took a deep breath and closed his eyes to keep calm. It was not what he wanted to hear, but Aragorn was right ... he was not a healer.

"I need a nurse to help me remove the armor and then I can take care of her better," Aragorn continued after a moment.

"I will help you," replied the elf immediately.

The Ranger shook his head.

"Nay, you're very upset, my friend. I need someone to be calmer so can follow my directions exactly "

"I'm not upset and I can help you!" Exclaimed the elf exalted

Aragorn stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

Legolas realized that his friend was right, but he could not leave her in any way because, although he knew Aragorn would be very careful and would do his best to heal her, he must be there ... it was his beloved, his Melethril, he could not leave her, he simply could not.

"Listen, my friend, I understand that you are worried, but I need you to withdraw and do what I ask. The more time passes, the longer it will take for Lenore to recover "

Legolas closed his eyes to calm down. He knew Aragorn was right so he had to make an effort to get away for a moment from her.

Finally, he nodded, and after lovingly stroked Lenore's cheek, he rose and headed for the entrance to the barn.

"Tell to the woman that I need clean bandages, water and everything necessary for a cure"

The elf nodded and ran to find any nurse.

* * *

The two hours Aragorn and the woman, who had served as a nurse, were healing Lenore, had been the hell on earth for the elf.

He feared for the life of that beloved woman, and although he knew that her life was in no danger because the armor had stopped the stab sufficiently that it was not mortal, something could go wrong and then Lenore would be in danger and ... he would not forgive himself, he would not be forgiving himself for something bad to happen to her.

In fact, he could not go on living if she died, it would be as if his Fëa were torn.

However, all he could do was pray, pray to Erú Ilúvatar, pray to the Válar so that everything would turn out well and soon he could see again the one to whom his heart had chosen.

He longed to see her smile, he longed to see her emerald eyes shine, he longed to hear her voice both the human normal and the one mixed with the roar of a dragon, he longed to hear her sing again the lullaby he taught her, he longed for so much ...!

Finally, the door opened and the woman came out wearing red bandages of blood and a tray of water also reddish by blood.

Immediately the elf entered and approached the woman whom he loved and knelt at her side.

Lenore was pale, her lips barely colored, but she had no fever nor her brow was bathed in cold sweat.

Aragorn had done a wonderful job.

They had undressed her from the upper armor and had bandaged her whole torso. They had put on a man's shirt that was too large to cover her and had a blanket aside.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, then at Aragorn. He had a doubt, a doubt he dared not say, but the Ranger immediately guessed.

"If you ask if I ... saw her, I can assure you that not even the woman who helped me did it" he said

At this, Legolas relaxed and nodded slightly.

"How is she?" He asked quietly after a moment.

"She will be OK. The armor saved her life, otherwise the wound would have been deeper and she would have bled to die "Aragorn replied

He paused.

"If her dragon does not recover before she does, it will take at least 10 days to be her completely okay," he continued.

The elf frowned.

"Why so long?" He asked.

"Because, although the wound was not very deep nor was it mortal, it is in a place where any movement will open it. On the other hand, the stab that received, although not deep, did hurt the muscle. It will take time to recover completely "

The elf paled and frowned, his gaze darkening. Fortunately, Grima had paid with his life what he had done.

"Do not worry, my friend, she'll be fine. Her life is not in danger, "Aragorn said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas nodded slowly and sat down beside the straw bed that had been made to Lenore.

He gazed at her for a moment, tender and sweet as he gently passed his hand over one of her pale cheeks.

"Hush, _meleth nín_ , you'll be fine soon. I'll take care of you, "he said softly as he stroked her face.

Aragorn had listened to everything and paled at the words _'meleth nín'_ which in Sindarin meant "my love."

It was a fact, Legolas had realized that the feeling of affection he felt for Lenore as a friend, had become love. However, there could still be some hope, perhaps the elf would have been wrong ... or perhaps he could be convinced otherwise, although that was impossible, but as says the saying: hope is the last thing that dies.

And Aragorn's hope was that Legolas would not have realized that he loved Lenore, or better yet, that he realized that he did not love her and that all he felt for her was a great affection.

"Why do you call he that, my friend? Do you know what it means to call her that, with that name? "

Legolas nodded.

"I know perfectly well," he replied, "and I call her that because that is what she is for me: she is my beloved, she is the beloved of my heart," he added passionately, still stroking and seeing the face of the sleepy.

"Are you sure? It is very easy for a very deep friendship to be confused with love, after all you two get along very well and are very good friends "

"It is true. Yes, we started as enemies, then friends, then great and good friends, but ... but now it's different "

"Why it's different? After all you are very close friends, you even named her _elf-friend_ "

"Yes, my _elf-friend's_ name for the affection I felt for her, because I believed that what I felt was only a great friendship for her, but I realize that my affection for her was not just that. Now I realize that it was love, only that for some strange reason I was blind and I had not noticed it "

"I rather believe, my friend, that it is your friendship for her that makes you believe that you love her"

Hearing this, Legolas raised his head sharply and glared to Aragorn as he frowned.

"No, you're wrong," he said. "I'm sure that I love her, as sure as my own life. Do you want evidence that clearly shows that I love her? I always know what she feels like if it's my feeling. When Boromir attacked her in Lothlórien, I felt her terror and her pain. When she spoke to me and then with Gandalf about Saruman, I felt her hatred for the traitor wizard. When she was named **draca-háta** , I felt her anguish and fear of disappointing the dragons. After the battle, here in Helm Deep, I felt clearly her sadness, as if it were mine. When we are near, I feel her presence and it always encourages me to try harder and be better "

He paused.

"You know perfectly well that the elves when we feel that someone is in danger or their presence is because our Fëa has tangled with that of the other person, and you know perfectly well that it only happens to us when we are in love with that someone"

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"It's true, but elves always take more time to weigh if they really love the right person or not. Take Arwen and me as an example. It took me 30 years of patient waiting for Arwen to accept my love. We just have months to know her and you know that you have fallen in love and even more, the right one? "

"The fact that Evenstar has taken 30 years to be sure if she really loved you and if you were the right person does not mean it's the same with me," answered Legolas annoyingly "among my race, I'm considered a different elf because until this moment I had never fallen in love, and what if the Válar have considered that my case is another? "

Aragorn was silent because what the elf said was not without reason.

Certainly Legolas was considered a strange elf because he had never fallen in love despite being over 2000 years old, let alone because he had never been married.

Legolas's voice brought him out of his reflection.

"And besides, why do you worry so much? Do you think I cannot tell when I'm in love or when I feel a ... a ... crush? "

Aragorn frowned, surprised at the strange word he had never heard in his life.

"A crush?" He repeated without understanding.

"To feel a great admiration for someone who is often mistaken for love, but which eventually fades away," he replied dryly.

He paused.

"Do not you think I can tell a crush and a love?" He continued indignantly.

"And what did you feel for Tauriel?" Aragorn dared to ask, though he saw the indignation burning in the blue eyes of the elf

"That was ... a crush. I never felt that she was in danger, I never felt her emotions but with her, with Lenore ... my Fëa has been tangled in such a way with her that I have not the slightest doubt that she is the chosen one of my heart, that she is my Melethril "he added while stroking Lenore's black hair

There was silence.

"And have you thought what will happen when she knows?" Asked the Ranger

"I hope that the Válar are kind to bless me and that she corresponds the love I have for her," answered Legolas as a light filled with hope and love illuminated his beautiful blue eyes.

"I do not mean it, Legolas," answered Aragorn, "I mean THIS woman you say you've fallen in love with ..."

"I'm not saying ... I've fallen in love," interrupted the elf.

Aragorn sighed. Apparently, his friend took very seriously the issue that he did not believe that the elf loved Lenore.

"Okay," he said, "have you ever wondered what will happen if she accepts your love?

"I will be the happiest elf of all Middle-Earth" replied immediately Legolas

"And what about **AÉfen-leóht**? Remember that they share heart. What do you think the Black Dragon will think about this whole thing? Do you think he will like the fact that in the heart of Lenore there is also an elf? What do you think will happen? Have you never thought about it? "

Legolas looked for a moment at the Black Dragon who remained unconscious, then Lenore who was in the same state as her dragon and then Aragorn.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "and I do not worry at all, for I firmly believe that **AÉfen-leóht** would understand"

"How are you so sure?"

" **Líg-raesc** told me so," he replied so calmly that Aragorn was astonished.

So, the **Bregu** , or at least the **Bregu** of the Light Dragons were already aware of the situation?!

Definitely, those dragons were no fools!

"Dragons also fall in love," continued Legolas, "and they're also loyal to their partner the rest of their days. Once a dragon has fallen in love and has chosen a partner, it never changes its feeling and is always faithful to it ... until Death separates them "

Aragorn was astonished. Every time there were new, interesting and amazing things to learn from the dragons!

" **Líg-raesc** never told me that I was in love with Lenore, although he had already noticed", continued after a few moments Legolas "but he said this as if it were an interesting fact to know more of those of his race, now I realize his true intention "

He looked up from Lenore's face and saw the Ranger who looked astonished.

"That is why I firmly believe that **AÉfen-leóht** would understand perfectly what I feel for Lenore and I do not think he would interfere"

He paused.

"So, I do not care what you tell me, I do not care if you believe it or not if I'm really in love with Lenore, I do not care if you fear what will say **AÉfen-leóht** ; I know what I feel and I know the Black Dragon would understand. And I'm sure she's just healthy, I'm going to profess her my love "

Upon hearing this, Aragorn stiffened and paled.

There was nothing left to do: Legolas really loved Lenore.

* * *

It would have been half an hour after Aragorn left the pensive stable of his conversation with Legolas when the elf heard the footsteps of several dragons.

For a moment he dared to walk away from the beloved woman and approached the entrance to the barn.

It was the five **Bregu** who came to visit their brother of breed and their **draca-háta** and to inform themselves of the health of both.

Legolas immediately noticed and let them pass.

The place was extremely narrow already with six dragons, an elf and an unconscious woman in the place, with everything and that the stable was the greater one of the fort.

"How are them, son of Thranduil?" **Clíf-stan** asked, approaching to see them carefully.

"They're weak, but I think they're fine," Legolas replied as he sat down next to Lenore who remained unconscious "I hope they wake up soon ... she'll wake up soon" he added as he watched Lenore and stroked her black hair

The **Bregu** saw each other, but they said nothing or snorted anything because they knew that the elf would understand everything and did not want to interfere in the matter ... that things would continue their course.

"Do you think they're all well today?" He asked suddenly.

The **Bregu** saw each other.

"We do not know, son of Thranduil" replied **Gim-sylfred** "for over 3000 years none of our race has shared heart with a child of another race"

A cloud of disappointment and sadness clouded the smooth forehead of the elf.

"However, we hope it will be soon" added **Be-sníwod** "that kind of spells are very powerful. We can assure you that it will not be until tomorrow that they are unconscious "

"And why so long?" Legolas asked, trying to keep his voice in check as he feared that both the Black Dragon and the beloved woman took as long to recover, as Aragorn had told him.

"Although the spell is very powerful, you cannot force it either, son of Thranduil," replied **Á-blícan** "our brother was mortally wounded and our **draca-háta** was also injured when she healed him"

He paused.

"In fact, it is a miracle that she has been able to cure him despite being injured," he added.

"Be patient, son of Thranduil," said **Líg-raesc** , "we know that you care for her, but getting impatient will not do you any good. Rejoice that neither is in danger and take good care of them, take care of our **draca-háta** "he added with a meaning look

Legolas could not help but smile. It was obvious that **Líg-raesc** already knew that the elf had just realized that he loved Lenore.

The others **Bregu** saw each other. They both knew something was going on only that they were not quite sure yet.

"We will come later to see how they're fairing, son of Thranduil," said **Gim-sylfred** "while we have to attend to our other brothers, including **Be-sníwod** "

Legolas, who had hardly looked away from Lenore's face, turned and stared at the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons and realized that she was wounded.

He got up and looked at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

 **Be sníwod** snorted. That son of the First Children of Ilúvatar was very different, he had even called **Líg-raesc** _'mellon nín'_!

"I will be, son of Thranduil" replied "do not worry about me"

"We appreciate your concern," **Clíf-stan** said with a gentle snort.

They turned and left quietly.

Once they were out of earshot of Legolas, they started talking in snorts.

"Well brothers, what do you think of the son of Thranduil?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"Both, he and his friends, are very different from the other children of the other Middle-Earth races," replied **Gim-sylfred** "I had never seen in my long life that they had such a concern for dragons"

"Nor would they consider us as lads or _mellon nín_ " added **Á-blícan**

"It seems to me that both the son of Thranduil and the son of Arathorn and the son of Gloin deserve to be looked after and protected especially," said **Clíf-stan** after a moment

The **Bregu** looked at the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons surprised, mainly because he was the one who had lost more, he had lost his **be-táht** in the confrontations of the dragons against the children of the other races of Middle-Earth.

"And also, the hobbits" added **Be-sníwod** "the two little hobbits saved my life"

"And let's not forget Mithrandir," said **Á-blícan**

"So ... all those we know about the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , will be our **borgen** ," said **Líg-raesc** , stopping "do you agree, brothers?"

The **Bregu** saw each other and after a few moments they all sat in a circle.

"It is well," each one answered.

And after that, each one spit out a magic beam of light, fire and ice (depending on their clan) which mingled. It was the visible form of their oath.

* * *

Aragorn was walking briskly in search of Gandalf when, suddenly, the princess Éowyn met him from a distance.

"Lord Aragorn!" She called to him.

The Ranger turned.

"Your Highness" answered slightly bowing

"Oh, Lord Aragorn! Please, I have asked you and your friends to call me by my name!"

"I thank you for such kindness, Your Highness, but how can a simple Ranger call a princess by her name?" Answered Aragorn kindly, but also firmly.

Éowyn said nothing as she realized that Aragorn raised a wall with kindness, but even so, hurtful to her.

However, she tried to keep talking to him in this way, could enjoy, even for a moment, the presence of the Ranger.

"And Saruman, the traitor, has been killed?"

"That's right, Your Highness, is no longer a threat. However, we still have to defeat Sauron "

Éowyn nodded.

"And who killed Saruman?" She asked after a moment, "was it you, Lord Aragorn?"

"No, it was two people. Grima Wormtongue and Lady Lenore "

At this, the princess paled. Now Lady Lenore was a heroine?! That woman was getting unbearable!

Aragorn, who had noticed that the princess detested Lenore, decided to clarify things and also had to make her understand that there was no one else in his heart than Arwen.

"As you surely know, Your Highness, the dragons, my friends, the king and Lady Lenore went to Isengard to support the Ents and to free more dragons from Saruman's yoke" he began to say "the fight was cruel and ruthless, more about all with the Red Dragons that are very aggressive. However we managed to free more than 300 dragons that surely you saw when we returned.

" **AÉfen-leóht** , the Black Dragon, was mortally wounded by a Black Dragoness, but managed to defeat her, while Lady Lenore faced Saruman "

"And could she beat him?" The princess asked mockingly

"Could not have been unless Grima stabbed him in the back several times"

Éowyn felt slightly better. At least not all credit was gone for her rival.

"However, it was Grima who stabbed her in the side, if she had not worn her armor, Lady Lenore would surely have died.

"Fortunately, she had enough strength to heal her dragon and now both are resting from their wounds"

"Heal her dragon?" Repeated the surprised princess, "what do you mean, Lord Aragorn?"

"Lady Lenore shares her heart with the Black Dragon, that allows her among many other things to heal her dragon by means of some strange spell as well as the Black Dragon can cure her of any wound" explained the Ranger

Éowyn nodded slowly. It sounded interesting and surprising.

"So, the Black Dragon also cured her?" She asked after a moment

"No, the Black Dragon has been unconscious since before we left Isengard" Aragorn replied "I was the one who helped her to recover soon"

Éowyn looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you healer?" She asked, stunned.

"I have certain skills, Your Highness, but I do not use them except in very special situations"

The princess felt a painful pang in her heart. Apparently, Lenore was a special situation.

How sad it was that an upstart would have earned the heart of that handsome Ranger!

"I have used those healer abilities because Lady Lenore is a very close friend, I consider her as the younger sister I never had, which is why I did Your Highness,"

Aragorn said when he noticed this "but if Lady Arwen had been there wounded too, I would cure Lady Arwen first because Lady Lenore is a great friend, but Lady Arwen is the owner of my heart, Your Highness "

At that moment, Aragorn saw that Gandalf was heading toward them.

"With your permission, Your Highness" he said

He slightly bowed and headed towards Gandalf.

Éowyn stood there as a frightful knot in her throat appeared and her heart felt pierced. There was no hope.

* * *

"I see the princess had you busy," the wizard observed as soon as Aragorn arrived at his side.

"She wanted to know the details of the battle in Isengard," he replied quietly.

Gandalf nodded.

He realized that there was probably something more, but he would not ask, and perhaps it was not even necessary because the expression on Éowyn's face indicated that Aragorn had probably made it clear to her that he had no interest in a relationship with anyone other than Arwen.

He had done well, it was better to be tough on the princess than to allow her to continue vainly trying to win the heart of a man who had already given his heart to another woman.

"I have to talk to you, Gandalf," the Ranger suddenly told him.

"What is it, Aragorn?" He asked, seeing the seriousness portrayed on Aragorn's face.

The Ranger motioned for them to continue walking out to one of the terraces of the fortress.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Asked the wizard again.

"It's about Legolas" Aragorn replied quietly after a moment

"What about the elf?"

Aragorn took a deep breath.

"He has realized that he loves Lenore"

Gandalf raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"He has confessed to me, and he has also told me, that he will hardly give the occasion he will profess his love for her"

This time Gandalf was stunned for a moment. That was something that was common in an elf, but not in Legolas.

"I have tried to make him see, to convince him that it is rather a very great affection that he feels for her, but he has told me that it is I who is wrong and that he is sure that he loves her," he continued.

"And why did you say such a thing to him?"

Aragorn turned surprised to Gandalf. No such question was expected from him.

"Is not it obvious?" He said. "Lenore shares heart with a dragon. What do you think **AÉfen-leóht** will think when he knows? Also, Lenore is not even from this realm! At any moment, it could be that the _Vála_ r return them to their realm and then ... what will become of Legolas? "

Gandalf approached the Ranger, who was distressed by the fate of his friend, for he greatly appreciated the elf, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, that is not for you to decide. Are you not in such a case with Lord Elrond's daughter? "

"Yes, but we are both from Middle-Earth, we were born here! But Lenore ... Lenore we do not even know what her realm of origin is. How about if she returns to her realm after all this war? Besides neither Arwen nor I share heart with a dragon "

"What about if not? Have you ever thought that if it was the _Válar_ who brought her, they had in mind what would happen between her and Legolas? Obviously, they would not bring a woman from another realm and allow an elf to fall in love with her, if they knew perfectly well what would happen if she left without more "

Gandalf paused.

"And what if **AÉfen-leóht** considers that it is the best thing for Lenore and gives him much pleasure? After all, he appreciates Legolas enough to have turned him into a **draca-spraéc** "

Aragorn sighed. What the wizard said was not without reason and yet ... it was so hard to believe.

"I'm very happy to know that Legolas finally realized that he loves Lenore," he continued, "you say he thinks profess his love to her?"

Aragorn nodded.

"So ... it's all up to her now," Gandalf said, "do not worry about it, Aragorn, everything will be fine"

* * *

"Please let us in, please, please," said the two hobbits to the pair of Earth Dragons who were at the entrance of the "infirmary" of the dragons and where among them they were healing and attending without the help of humans, although both Éomer and King Théoden had offered help.

But the dragons still did not trust the men, if they trusted other than Aragorn also in Éomer and that ... very superficially.

"No," the two dragons replied impassively.

"But we want to see her! Please! Let us in! "

The Earth Dragons were already fed up with the annoying and recurring requests of the two hobbits who had intended not to stop asking until they were let see the Ice Dragoness that had saved their lives.

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice from behind.

The Earth Dragons and the two hobbits turned and saw **Clíf-stan** slowly approaching them.

"What is it?" He asked the Earth Dragons in his native tongue

"These two little hobbits have not stopped asking us to let them in because they want to see one of our sisters in the Ice Dragons clan," answered one

 **Clíf-stan** looked closely at the two hobbits and recognized them as the ones whom had carried on her back **Be-sníwod**.

"Let them pass," he said.

The two Earth Dragons were surprised, but immediately obeyed.

"Thank you!" Said Pippin, "what's your name?"

 **Clíf-stan** looked at him surprised at the question.

"Hush, Pippin! Remember that dragons do not say their name unless they consider you worthy of their trust! "Said Merry

"But he seems to me a very reliable dragon, besides that Gimli gets along very well with him"

"You're wrong, Pippin, you do not know ...!"

"Calm down" was interrupted by the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons "my name is **Clíf-stan.** Now, it seems to me that you came to see one of my sisters "

"Yes, it's an Ice Dragoness," Merry said, after the surprise that a **Bregu** told them his name

"Yes, **Líg-raesc** has told me about you, little hobbits. Follow me "

" **Líg-raesc**?" Asked the hobbits, though they did not dare to ask directly to **Clíf-stan**

However, they were not left with the doubt because at that moment the **Bregu** of the Light Dragons approached them.

"That's me. My name is **Líg-raesc** , little hobbits "he told them

Merry and Pippin looked at him in astonishment. That was the second **Bregu** who told them his name!

"You're a friend of Legolas, are not you?" Merry asked timidly.

 **Líg-raesc** nodded.

The two hobbits along with the two **Bregu** approached an Ice Dragoness that was lying on a kind of mattress made of ice and had on several parts of her body blue-colored bandages.

Next to her were a White Dragon and a Silver Dragoness who were talking to her in the native language of dragons.

"Sister," **Clíf-stan** said, "these two hobbits have come to see you"

The three dragons turned and stared at Merry and Pippin who trembled with fear.

The presence of the dragons and, moreover, the presence of the **Bregu** was imposing.

Upon recognizing them, the Ice Dragoness snorted gently.

"I'm glad to see you again, little hobbits," she told them.

"To us too," said Merry, "we wanted to thank you for saving our lives"

The **Bregu** saw each other. Apparently these two hobbits were also very different from any of the children of the other Middle-Earth races.

"I am the one who should thank you because you saved my life" replied the Ice Dragoness

Merry and Pippin smiled at him as they blushed.

"Oh! First of all, ... "said Pippin" we have not introduced ourselves properly. My name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin "

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry added, "but my friends call me Merry"

The **Bregu** looked at each other and snorted softly. These two hobbits seemed very tender to them because of their innocence, being childlike, but also being brave.

"My name is **Be-sníwod** " replied Ice Dragoness "and I am the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons"

"My name is **Á-blícan** " said the White Dragon "I am the **Bregu** of the White Dragons"

"My name is **Gim-sylfred** " said the Silver Dragoness "I am the **Bregu** of the Silver Dragons"

The two hobbits looked at each other in amazement as dragons, and not just any dragons, had just said their names of their own accord.

"Nice to meet you," Merry replied.

Pippin frowned for a moment, which did not go unnoticed by any of **Bregu's** watchers.

"What is it, little hobbit?" Asked **Be-sníwod**.

"I was thinking that your name is very beautiful" answered the hobbit

"But ...?" **Be-sníwod** asked when he stopped.

"I think it's a little ... complicated to say. How about we call you Snowy?

"Snowy ?!" repeated surprised all the **Bregu** , beginning with **Be-sníwod**

"Yes! Just as we have a special name that our friends call us, you can have one too!" Said Pippin cheerfully, "you are our friend after all, are not you? "

The **Bregu** looked at them in astonishment. This was to be astonished, for no one, not even Legolas, Aragorn, or Gimli had considered a **Bregu** as his friend.

Merry had also been excited about the idea.

"Yes! Pippin is right!" He said" if we're friends, we can call us by a special name and 'Snowy' sounds great! "

 **Be-sníwod** looked at them so fixedly that the two hobbits thought she had become angry.

"Of course, only if you want," Pippin added timidly.

For a few moments, **Be-sníwod** watched carefully the two hobbits, who looked at her slightly frightened, and then snorted softly.

"It's okay. 'Snowy' sounds ... different "replied slowly

The other **Bregu** looked at each other in amazement, for it was well known that **Be-sníwod** had a strong character that easily rivaled that of the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons, **Ed-wilm** , and that she accepted to be called by a nickname? That was to astonish anyone!

"Awww! Snowy!" Á-blícan joked to her "it's a very sweet name for you, **Be-sníwod** "

The **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons growled while in her jaws appeared an ice ball.

"Do not bother her, brother," **Gim-sylfred** said "apparently only the little hobbits can call her that, do not you, sister?"

 **Be-sníwod** nodded, not before she shot a dark glare at **Á-blícan**.

"Easy, sister. You need to rest," continued **Gim-sylfred** , who sometimes acted as mediator, perhaps because she was the oldest of all "let's go" she told the others **Bregu** "come little hobbits "

"No, wait ... if she's going to rest we can take care of her," Merry said.

"Yes! We will watch over your dream, "Pippin said.

The Bregu snorted gently chuckling at the idea of the two hobbits who were obviously not accustomed to such tasks.

They turned to see **Be-sníwod** who nodded.

"Okay, little hobbits, just do not make noise because I need to replenish my strength," she told them.

"Of course!" Replied Merry and Pippin, "rest in Snowy"

And they sat beside the ice mattress while **Be-sníwod** snorted gently and rested her head to take a good nap.

* * *

It had been at least another six hours since the **Bregu** had come to visit Lenore and her dragon, and in all that time Legolas had not moved from her side, all the while taking care of both ... taking care of Lenore.

He had never looked away from the face of that woman whose his heart had chosen, and he was falling in love with her more and more if that was possible.

He wanted her features to remain etched in his Fëa, as well as that black hair that was as dark as the night itself and that white skin that showed so easily when she blushed.

Certainly, Lenore was not the most beautiful woman he had ever met, there were others more surpassing her in beauty, simply Tauriel; but for Legolas, that woman who shared heart with a Black Dragon was the most beautiful of all women in Middle-Earth, even more than the Lady of the Light.

Aragorn had gone a couple of times to find out about the health of both Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** , and had brought her water in case she woke up that day, though he was certain it would not be.

But Legolas was sure Lenore would wake that very day, and he could hear her voice and see those beautiful emerald eyes.

His hopes were not futile as he suddenly saw that she was beginning to move and after a few moments opened her eyes still dizzy.

"Legolas?" She said weakly when she could finally focus on the face that smiled relieved and sweetly

Legolas nodded excitedly to finally see her awake.

"Yes, _meleth nín_ , it's me. How are you?"

Lenore looked at him a moment longer and smiled finally.

"I feel very weak" she replied "and the wound still hurts"

At this, a slight cloud of sadness and concern darkened the elf's forehead.

"What is it, Legolas?" She asked when she noticed his gaze.

"That damn Grima ..." he said grimly, looking away from her "hurt you. If it had not been for your armor, you would have ... have ... I would have lost you "

He looked at her again.

"You do not know how terrible it would be for me to lose you, _meleth nín_. It would be as if I were ripped off my Fëa" he said while stroking his black hair

Lenore smiled, raised a hand and gently stroked his cheek.

Feeling her hand on his face, Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He took the hand of the beloved woman, stroked her and kissed her palm, making Lenore blush.

"You're not going to lose me," she said softly, "not so easily. I share heart with a Black Dragon, remember? "

"True, but this time your dragon was mortally wounded and you were wounded. Only because the _Vála_ r have been good with you and with me is that you could save your dragon and you are still alive "

He caressed her hand again, resting it on his face.

Lenore blushed intensely at seeing this action that showed an infinite affection or ... perhaps more.

For a moment, she seemed to hear a little voice in her heart that said something very, very strange: _"He loves you and you love him too"_

But her mind said something very different: _"He may show affection but he does not love you, and besides ... you cannot run the same danger that you once suffered"_

However, Lenore decided, for a moment, to ignore the voice that echoed in her mind.

"Can you help me get up?" She said after a moment.

Legolas immediately helped her to rise with the most exquisite delicacy.

Once seated, Lenore shook her head slightly.

It seemed to wobble and she was dizzy, but little by little was improving her sight.

She turned to her dragon, who breathed calmly and leisurely without moving.

"He's still unconscious," said the elf upon seeing this.

Lenore shook her head.

"No, he is just sleeping. He is very weak and needs to rest as much as possible "

She moved to better accommodate herself in the straw bed, but a sharp pain made her gasp.

"Are you okay?" Asked Legolas immediately.

Lenore raised slightly the shirt that covered her lower torso and seeing that it was completely bandaged, but where there was the wound was a blood stain, she cursed under her breath.

"A magnificent wound," she murmured ironically, "at least the dragon race is avenged"

"Do not be angry, _Melethril_ ," Legolas told her affectionately, "what you did was very brave, but it was also very ..."

"Reckless?" Lenore finished.

The elf nodded.

"Yes, I know, but somehow I had to avenge the dragons and certainly it would not be by expecting you"

Suddenly she began to clear her throat.

"What is it, _Melethril_?" Legolas asked concerned

"I think I need water. I'm very thirsty, "she replied

Immediately the elf handed her the bowl that Aragorn had taken in case Lenore had awakened, and helped her carry it to her mouth and drink.

"Carefully, _Melethril_ , drink slowly," he said.

Lenore barely nodded and took a couple of drinks into the water. She coughed a couple of times because her throat was dry, but at last she could continue to drink.

Lenore left the bowl, took a deep breath (though she could not suppress a gesture of pain at the stabbing) and turned to see the elf beside her as she felt a strand of hair behind her ear.

She was very surprised because Legolas looked at her with a look full of infinite tenderness and affection ... a look that she had never seen in him ... a look full, full, full of love.

Lenore shook her head inward to dismiss the idea. No, Legolas did not love her, he was just tender because he was so happy that his best friend was finally reasonably healthy.

Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps that made them turn. It was Aragorn who was entering the barn at that moment and when he saw Lenore awake he was surprised and was very glad.

"I did not think you'd wake up today, Lenore," he said.

"Did not you want me to wake up today, Aragorn?" He asked mischievously.

"No, it just amazes me a lot because you were hurt and still managed to heal your dragon, and even more ... today you woke up"

"Yes, well, the stab was not so deep" answered Lenore "who, by the way, who bandaged me?"

"I, helped by a woman"

"Aragorn used his healer skills to help you recover faster _Melethril_ " Legolas told her

Lenore blushed and looked down.

"What is it, Lenore?" Aragorn asked when he saw that the woman was not saying anything

"Nothing, it's just that ..." mumbled Lenore

"What ...?" The Ranger asked.

"Well ... it's just ... you bandaged me and you healed me and then ... that ... and you see ..."

Legolas looked at her in surprise and then turned to see Aragorn, perhaps the Ranger had understood, but unfortunately for the young woman, it had not been so.

"I do not understand what you mean, Lenore," Aragorn said.

Lenore blushed furiously, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spoke quickly.

"You bandaged me, did not you? And so, that you could have me bandaged and healed, you had to take off my armor, right? You…"

"Ah!" Interrupted Aragorn as he understood what Lenore was referring to "do not worry, none of us saw you"

Lenore opened her eyes and saw him timidly.

"For my honor, no one has ... seen you" assured him

Lenore nodded slowly.

"I'll trust your word, Aragorn," she said seriously.

"You know you can trust my word, Lenore; But now I want to know if I can trust yours" replied the Ranger after a few moments of seeing her

Lenore tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To what you did in Isengard. Certainly, you managed to avenge the race of dragons, but it hardly cost your life and not only life, but also, Saruman almost win!

"You were very reckless and snatched and now here you are, wounded by a stab you could have avoided if you had waited for us"

He paused.

"The _Válar_ have been merciful to us because Grima turned against Saruman and that is why you managed to kill him, and only by the mercy of the _Válar_ is that even when you were wounded, you could heal your dragon"

Aragorn looked for a moment at Lenore, who was listening with her eyes downcast.

"You have to be more careful, Lenore. In this war you are not and the race of the dragons alone, there are also others who fight against the same enemy, an enemy that you know very well how powerful he is.

"And if we want to overcome him, we must act together and support each other, and not take a resolution caught up in our hatred or our fear or for whatever reason"

Lenore nodded slightly, still flushed.

"You're right," she said softly. "I was very reckless. Excuse me"

"There is nothing to apologize, just do not do it again. Your feat was memorable, but for the next time wait for us. And Lenore ... I need you to give me your word that you will do it "

Lenore looked up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise" she replied

Aragorn, who had been serious all this time, smiled at this.

"I guess you're hungry, are not you?" He said after a moment.

"I'm not really hungry ... I'm starving," she replied.

"Then eat," said a childlike voice behind Aragorn.

* * *

The elf, the woman, and the Ranger turned and saw a child of about eight years old entering the barn, and in whom Legolas immediately recognized the orphan child Éowyn had introduced to him.

"Lenore!" He cried, running towards her.

And he gave her a big hug that make her gasp from the pain.

The boy let go of her immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and bowed his head.

Lenore took a deep breath to calm the pangs of pain she felt as she took Legolas's hand away, who had come to help her.

"Do not worry, Haethcyn," she said once she could speak "only that for a couple of days you will not be able to give me hugs"

"Why?" Asked the boy, still with his head down.

"She's wounded, kid," Aragorn replied kindly, "she'll need to rest for at least ten days"

At this, Lenore raised her head sharply.

"Ten days ?!" she exclaimed.

"Your injury is not serious or very deep, but it did hurt your muscle. And since your dragon is recovering from the mortal wounds inflicted by **Á-dýdan** , your body must recover alone "

Lenore cursed under her breath.

Ten days was an eternity for a woman who had lately become accustomed to being active all the time and lying in bed for ten days ... would simply drive her crazy. Not to mention who knows what would happen in those ten days considering the war in Middle-Earth.

"That's why I asked you your word so you do not do the same recklessness," the Ranger claimed

Lenore sighed reluctantly.

"Okay," she said.

There was a silence that was broken by Haethcyn who approached Lenore carefully and gave her an hatillo.

"What is it?" Lenore asked.

"It's my food" said the Haethcyn "I thought to eat it while I looked after you, but I heard you're hungry so ... I'll give it to you"

The elf, the Ranger, and the woman stared at each other surprised by the good heart of Haethcyn.

"But ... and you?" Lenore asked.

"I'm used to being during days without eating, because this time I do not eat, nothing will happen to me. Instead, you are sick and need to eat "

Aragorn, Legolas and Lenore looked at each other.

"Thank you very much," said the third

"Come, boy," Aragorn said, "we will ask the princess to give you a special meal"

Haethcyn looked astonished.

"But no one but the nobles give them special food!" He said.

"This time you will be an exception" Aragorn replied with a slight smile "come"

He turned to Legolas and Lenore. He looked at them for a moment before giving them a farewell gesture.

The elf's face 'shone' by the simple fact of being next to the beloved woman, and his look was sweet and tender.

However, Lenore's gaze though not the same, did show a feeling that was still beyond a great affection.

And for a moment he felt relieved. Maybe his friend was not in as much danger as he thought.

He turned around and walked away with the boy, yet no one had realized that the Black Dragon had been watching everything with one eye open.

* * *

 **Be-sníwod** woke up and, stretching herself to her whim, turned to look around.

She was certain she would find that the hobbits had fallen asleep, after all, it was already night.

She would not blame them. Her nap had been for at least six hours and for two hobbits like Merry and Pippin, to be without moving or making noise for such a long period of time ... well, that meant they ended up getting bored and falling asleep.

But her surprise was great when she saw that Merry was sitting wide awake while he moved his mouth, surely singing but without voice.

She was also surprised that the other hobbit, Pippin, was nowhere to be found.

 **Be-sníwod** moved slightly, causing Merry to turn sharply, and when he saw her awake, his face brightened.

"Snowy!" He exclaimed cheerfully, "how do you feel?"

"Much better, little hobbit" replied **Be-sníwod** "the medicine of the dragons is very effective"

"And makes them sleep a lot?"

"Yes, we recover from our wounds and we rest well if we sleep for several hours without anything interrupting us"

"So ... do the dragons sleep a lot?"

 **Be-sníwod** shook his head.

"We sleep the normal thing that any of the children of the other races of Middle-Earth, except the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar who almost never sleep"

"First Children of Ilúvatar?" Merry asked confused.

"I mean the elves, little hobbit"

"Oh! It's true, Legolas almost never sleeps "

"And where is the other little hobbit?" asked after a moments **Be-sníwod**

"Pippin? He left for food. We were very hungry and we thought that you too would be hungry when you woke up, so he left while I stayed to take care of you "

 **Be-sníwod** snorted gently. The food of the hobbits would be of no use to her, it was very little and, above all, what she needed was meat.

But she said nothing because she realized the good intentions of the hobbits.

At that moment, Pippin arrived dragging something covered with a tablecloth and in his mouth he carried two hatillos.

Seeing this, Merry immediately came to help him.

"But what did you bring, Pippin?" He said once they reached the side of **Be-sníwod** "this weighs more than Aragorn's sword!"

"You'll see," said the hobbit once he left the two hatillos on the ground.

"Hello Snowy!" Cheerfully greeted her "how are you?"

"Much better, little hobbit," replied Be-sníwod, "what do you bring under that tablecloth?"

"A surprise for you!"

Pippin walked over to the bundle and removed the tablecloth that covered it, and both the Ice Dragoness and Merry saw that it was a whole roasted boar.

"Lenore once told us that dragons really like meat, so ... I brought you meat," he said.

"How did you get it, Pippin ?!" Asked Merry

"It's a story I'd rather not tell"

 **Be-sníwod** snorted softly upon hearing this. She could already imagine the madness that the hobbit had caused when stealing an entire boar for her.

Which softened her to the degree that she swore to herself that she would take care of those two hobbits all the time they lived.

* * *

Lenore and Legolas had a good time talking in a low voice so as not to wake the Black Dragon who, apparently, was still asleep.

All this time, Lenore had realized that the elf was behaving ever more tenderly, sweetly, and affectionately with her.

He treated her with the most exquisite delicacy and helped her in everything, but he did not become overbearing or maddening about not letting her use herself.

As always, the elf knew exactly how far the young woman would allow him to help her and how far it would be too much for her.

Lenore loved this because it was not necessary for her to stop him, but on the contrary, Legolas always knew exactly how to treat her. It was something she had never met anyone.

To that was added that now he was more than ever tender and affectionate with her.

Lenore wondered at the reason, as well as the reason he would now call her by the name of _Melethril_ or _meleth nín_ , and not as _mellon nín_.

However, she did not dare to ask him because she was afraid that it would cut Legolas and stop behaving like that, something that Lenore deep in her heart did not want to end.

"And whenever they heal each other, they end up exhausted?" Asked Legolas, because he was more interested in knowing more about the nature of the prodigy of heart-sharing with a dragon.

"Yes, but depending on the severity of the injury is that either we have to sleep a good time or we are just very weak that day. However, it is for that reason that neither the dragon nor the **draca-déore** use that spell unless it is indispensable "

"You're right, _Melethril_ , if that spell was used a lot it would be more dangerous than a help"

"Exactly, friend Legolas," Lenore replied, taking a swig to the water.

Legolas saw her with that look that made her tremble with a strange emotion she refused to understand.

The elf gently brushed one of his newly combed elf-friend braids behind her ear. He loved to stroke her hair darker than the night.

Lenore looked at him smiling and emerald eyes and blue eyes met.

Little by little, without realizing they were approaching until their faces were a few centimeters.

The place was filled with a strange and electrifying atmosphere, all the noise was gone, all notion of time and other people had disappeared, it was only the two of them, Legolas and Lenore, who inadvertently kept coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, Lenore saw in Legolas's blue eyes a strange light ... it was not a common light like that which animates the eyes depending on the emotion the person feels, not ... that was a beautiful light of a strange color and that never she had seen the same thing in her life. What would that be?

Someone who cleared his throat broke the charm and the light that Lenore saw for a moment in the eyes of the elf disappeared as if by magic.

Both Legolas and Lenore turned and blushed to see who they were.

Gandalf followed by Gimli had entered the barn unnoticed by the elf and the woman, so ecstatic were they in that strange charm that had trapped them.

Both the wizard and the dwarf immediately realized: Legolas had already realized that he loved Lenore.

 _"But ... and Lenore?"_ Gimli wondered to himself.

It was not necessary for Gandalf to ask that question because Aragorn had told him everything.

"Gandalf! Gimli!" Exclaimed Lenore trying to break the embarrassing moment, although she was still blushing" how nice to see you! "

"It's our pleasure, Lenore," Gandalf replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Weak, but much better"

"You worried us a lot, lassie," Gimli said, taking her a hand with paternal affection "we thought you were going to die, just like your dragon"

"Oh! Gimli! "Answered Lenore tenderly.

"Gimli is right, Lenore," Gandalf said. "Aragorn told us that although your wound was not fatal, it would keep you in bed for at least ten days"

Lenore sighed sulkily.

"That's what he told me" she said "but I think I'll be much better in much less time"

"Do not do any recklessness, Lenore. If Aragorn told you that is because he has knowledge of a healer "

"Yes, but it's just ... I'm not going to put up in bed for ten days!"

"Then do not you ever do so reckless, Lenore," Gandalf said earnestly, "when any one of us tells you in a battle you'd better wait, heed us. We know Middle-Earth and we know the dangers that some beings or people cause"

Lenore looked down, but her mouth twisted. Everyone had told her that, everyone, even Legolas!

Lenore was willing to accept her mistake, in fact she accepted it, which she did not accept and detested was to be reminded again and again.

"Aye. Gandalf is right, lassie, we do not ask you to stop fighting, but you do not be so reckless "

The woman nodded.

"Okay, I will not do it again" she said

Gandalf looked at her for a moment and realized that Lenore had not been bothered by the scolding or rather counterclaim, but what bothered her was that she would be remembered again and again. Surely Aragorn had already spoken to her more firmly, perhaps even Legolas.

He decided to change the subject so she would not be disturbed.

"Legolas, the king wants to see us together with his generals and Aragorn to organize the return to Edoras," he told the elf who had all this time fixed his gaze on Lenore's face

Hearing this, Legolas turned.

"I cannot" he said "who will take care of Lenore?"

"I do not think anything bad will happen to her," Gandalf replied.

"It's true, lad," said Gimli, "the lassie looks much better than when we arrived from Isengard"

Legolas was about to reply when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go, Legolas," Lenore told him, "do not worry about me, I'll be fine. I need to take care of my dragon "

She smiled wryly.

"After all there are not many places where I can go in this condition," she added.

"You'll be fine, Lenore," Gandalf told him, "just do not do again such recklessness like this"

"Yes, it's clear ... I already learned my lesson"

Much to his dismay, Legolas rose and, after a moment's caressing of her head, said to her sweetly,

"I will not be long, try to rest"

Lenore smiled.

* * *

It would not have been more than 15 minutes, when a series of snorts make to turn Lenore.

The Black Dragon was stretching, completely healthy, only very weak and hungry.

"How are you, pal?" She greeted him as she gently stroked his muzzle.

 **AÉfen-leóht** snorted before answering:

"Well ... I just starve to death and I think that's why I'm weak"

"I guess," she replied, somewhat surprised that the Black Dragon preferred to speak in his native tongue than through snorts and growls as he usually did with her.

"How are you?" **AÉfen-leóht** asked after a moment.

"Tired and weak. With a wound that according to the forecasts of all, especially Aragorn, will keep me in bed for the next ten days "

She paused.

"You imagine?! Ten days! What am I going to do for ten days in bed! "

"Do not worry, pal. Hopefully by tomorrow I will be all right and I will heal you with my magic fire "

Lenore smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"You're great"

The Black Dragon snorted.

"I know, I know, I know," he teased.

There was silence.

"I guess my race has been avenged," said **AÉfen-leóht**

Lenore nodded.

"I cut off the head of the accursed traitor" she answered

 **AÉfen-leóht** opened his eyes in surprise.

He had never imagined that the woman with whom he shared her heart was such an excellent warrior, or at least that was what he believed because soon Lenore realized and added:

"But I would not have been able to do that except because Grima Wormtongue stabbed him several times"

 **AÉfen-leóht** snorted astonished.

"The guy we met in the woods while we were waiting for Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas?"

"That same"

"And why did he do it?"

"Because Saruman slapped his face for not knowing how to keep me prisoner"

The Black Dragon shook his head in surprise. There were always new things under this Sun.

"And you?" Lenore asked after a moment.

"I? I fought against a Black Dragoness "

Lenore stared at him in astonishment.

"Was not there supposed to be no more Black Dragons in Middle-Earth?" She asked.

"That's right, but it turns out not so. And do not even guess the name of that Black Dragoness "

Lenore shrugged, showing that she had no idea.

" **AÉfen-steorra** "

On hearing this, Lenore looked at him like one who sees visions

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Not at all. She told me that she betrayed the dragons because she hates the other Middle-Earth races because they murdered her family. She thought that Saruman understood well the situation of the dragons so she helped him to enslave to them of her own species "

"I cannot believe it!" Exclaimed Lenore.

"Nor could I at first, but her attacking me made me realize that what she said to feel and think were totally true"

"So, she was the one that hurt you that way ... so ... so ..."

"So brutal?" **AÉfen-leóht** finished "yes, but I managed to kill her too"

"Good thing," Lenore murmured, remaining thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you think, pal?" The Black Dragon asked when he noticed this.

"It's just that ... that ... today I was so scared" she said timidly as her eyes filled with tears

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared or rather ... terrified" answered Lenore "I was terrified of losing you"

 **AÉfen-leóht** gazed at her tenderly and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek. Sensing this, Lenore hugged him tightly, ignoring the sharp pain she felt in her side.

"Do not worry, pal," said the Black Dragon. "You know it's not so easy for a dragon to be killed and less for a **Bregu** "

He paused.

"Besides, you should not be afraid because you would not be alone at any time. There will always be someone who will take care of you and love you the same or ... maybe more than I "

Lenore frowned. Who would love her, understand and care more than the dragon with whom she shared her heart?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

 **AÉfen-leóht** looked at her for a moment as a mirth light appeared in his eyes.

"You'll know soon enough," he told her.

* * *

 **Finally, Legolas realized that he was in love with Lenore, and now ... what will happen?**

 **Will he confess his love to Lenore? And what will be her reaction to knowing it?**

 **And what will AÉfen-leóht and the other Bregu think when they know this?**

 **These and other questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **And as for Merry and Pippin, they have earned the affection of one of the coldest and hardest dragoness of the Bregu.**

 **Your reviews are very important and welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the White Dragons

 **Á-dýdan (bringer of death):** new name of AÉfen-steorra after she betrays the dragons.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that shares his heart with Lenore. He's the _Bregu_ of his clan in his realm.

 **AÉfen-steorra (evening star):** Black Dragoness that loses her family and because of that, she allies herself with Saruman and betrays the dragons.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of the Ice Dragons. Merry and Pippin gives her the pet name of "Snowy".

 **Be-táht:** it means "wife" in the language of the dragons.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the leaders of each clan of the dragons. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the Earth Dragons.

 **Draca-háta (leader of the dragons):** title that has the person who is appointed by the dragons as their alpha.

 **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):** title that has the person who understands the dragons every time they snort or roar.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of the Silver Dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of the Light Dragons.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to _Válinor_ in the language of the dragons.


	29. Two broken hearts

**Hello, hello!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, Legolas finally realized that he had fallen in love with Lenore and that he was firmly convinced that AÉfen-leóht was not going to bother about it.**

 **The question that remains then is ... what will Lenore think when she learns that the elf loves her? What will be her reaction? Starting with ... does she love him too, or does she feel a great affection for him?**

 **Your reviews are always very welcome and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Two broken hearts**_

The return to Edoras was much quieter than the flight to Helm Deep.

In the first place, because Saruman had been defeated and Isengard was once again in the hands of Rohan; secondly, because there were many more dragons on the side of those who fought against Sauron; thirdly, because almost all **Bregu** were and those who were had united against Sauron; and fourthly, because all the wounded of the dragons and Lenore were completely healed.

The medicine of the dragons was based largely in magic since as beings that had certain inner magic, it was very useful to them.

The next day, after eating several whole cows, **AÉfen-leóht** was as good as new and could finish to heal Lenore with his magical fire, much to the relief of her because she could not even imagine herself in bed for at least ten days.

All Lenore's friends as well as the **Bregu** had been glad, above all, Haethcyn and Legolas.

The boy was very fond of Lenore and Legolas... Well, the elf loved Lenore, so whatever worked for her made him happy.

On the way back, the dragons were in charge of surveillance, and sometimes they helped with heavier objects, while the **Bregu** carried all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring on their backs.

* * *

All the way back to Edoras, Aragorn had been very thoughtful.

It had happened what he had most feared: that Legolas would realize that he loved Lenore.

He had tried to persuade him that it was not love but affection of friends, but he had done nothing to help the elf's way of answering that he really loved her.

Gandalf had told him not to worry in the least because everything would be all right, but ... and if not? And if Lenore did not love Legolas but only love him as a friend?

That would be terrible for the elf and he would never be happy, although he would certainly be faithful in his love for the rest of eternity.

But Aragorn did not want it for his friend, he wanted that in case he fell in love was happy next to the one that chose his heart ... but since he had chosen a woman from another realm and who also shared her heart with a dragon, the things were complicated enormously.

In fact, considering things, it was better that he had not fallen in love, but the 'if' does not exist so now he had to think clearly what he would do.

He had been watching them all the way along the way back to Edoras.

Lenore laughed and talked animatedly with the elf who called her ' _Melethril'_ and treated her with exquisite chivalry and sweetness.

It had become known to everyone, especially to the princess, but no one said anything. The elves were considered superior beings and Lenore? It was the **draca-háta** , the leader of a powerful race that could well kill them all.

Aragorn hated being in that situation, but he felt it was his responsibility to do something to avoid any misfortune, after all he was the leader of the _Fellowship_. How complicated it was to be the leader of a group of people! As if his personal problems were not enough, he now had to deal with someone else's!

 **Gim-sylfred** had realized the Ranger's attitude and she guessed the reason, but she preferred not to interfere.

The dragons considered that in these matters, the less people involved, the better because good intentions sometimes brought misfortune. Does not that say the saying? _"The road to hell is plagued with good intentions."_

Finally, he decided to do nothing but wait for things to happen as they had to happen, he would trust Gandalf.

* * *

All the way back Lenore had been chatting animatedly with the elf and, at the end of the journey, with Haethcyn.

 **AÉfen-leóht** and **Líg-raesc** who carried Lenore and Legolas on their back respectively, listened to everything and got involved in the conversation, however, they looked at each other with a meaningful glance because both had already realized that Legolas had finally realized that he loved Lenore.

Lenore realized that the elf behaved with her in the kindest and gentlest way possible to imagine, his way of treating her was sweet and affectionate, and his gaze ... his gaze was the most tender and full of love she'd ever had in her life. viewed.

But there was something that caught her attention and was that, all the time she saw a beautiful light that shone in the eyes of the elf.

It was a light that she could not describe any more than it had a strange color she had never seen, and which seemed to call her more and more. It felt like a strange attraction to her, as if she wanted to ... touch her.

It was a very strange sensation because what she felt was not only that, but also an emotion and a truth that, however much she tried to ignore, was gaining more ground and were: love and that she loved him too.

But Lenore over and over brushed both. It was not possible because Legolas was an elf who never fell in love, and besides, could not take the same danger, and once they had hurt and would not happen again.

However, that beautiful and strange light that shone in the blue eyes of Legolas called her with more insistence. It had to be made clear what that was, so she decided to ask. But who?

The hobbits and Gimli were inadvertently disqualified because they did not have the most remote knowledge about elves.

To Legolas? Not even dreaming, it could happen that the only thing that happened was to tell her that his eyes shone when he was with her and a compliment was no good because Lenore was sure that the light was something else.

Gandalf? The wizard knew everything, however ... for some strange reason she did not dare.

Aragorn was the solution. She appreciated and trusted him as if he were her older brother, besides that he was a discreet and wise man. Yes, she would ask him.

So, as soon as she could give himself the opportunity, she approached the Ranger who had just dismounted from **Gim-sylfred**.

"Aragorn!" She called.

He turned and smiled in response.

"What is it, Lenore?" he asked

"Ummm ... I wanted to ask you a question" she said after a moment

"Speak"

"Well ... you'll see ... it's strange or ... it'll seem strange to you ... maybe it does not even make sense or ... maybe I'm seeing visions" she began to ramble as she looked down

Suddenly she felt like a fool. Ask for a light that seemed to see her shine in Legolas's eyes all the time the elf talked to her? Possibly she had only hallucinated confusing that light with which reflected in the beautiful eyes of the elf.

"What do you mean, Lenore?" Aragorn asked without understanding.

"It's ... well ... okay, I'll ask you, just do not mock"

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. He would never mock her! That was more typical in the hobbits.

"Why should I make fun of you, Lenore?" He asked.

"It's a question that ... it's silly"

"If I remember correctly, a woman who shared a heart with a Black Dragon on some occasion said that there were no silly questions, but the stupid thing was to stay with the doubt"

Lenore smiled. The Ranger had a good memory and, as a good older brother, reminded her of important things.

"Ok, you see, since yesterday I noticed something very strange in Legolas" began to say

Aragorn stiffened. Apparently, Lenore had already realized that the elf was treating her very differently, and she was probably going to ask what the reason was.

 _"Oh, Válar! What do I do? "_ He thought in anguish.

But what the young woman asked him was not that, and on the contrary, he was very surprised and pleased.

"What have you noticed, Lenore?" He could hardly ask.

"Something very strange. Since yesterday, suddenly I think I see in his eyes a beautiful and very strange light. It is not like the 'light' that illuminates a person's eyes for any emotion, no ... this is different and it is very beautiful, but you know what is the strangest of all this? That whatever that light is, it shines and 'dances' in such a way that it attracts me more and more towards it. What do you think it is? I ask you why because you know about elves and, more so, about Legolas more than anyone else. Do you really think that strange light shines, or am I just seeing visions? "

She raised her gaze that for all that time had been low for fear of seeing Aragorn mocking and waiting for his answer.

But the Ranger's reaction was very different, on the contrary, he saw her astonished as if he could not believe what he just had heard.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked, still fearful, but also offended

Aragorn did not answer, instead took her by the arm and caused her to separate from the river of people passing through the main gate to Edoras.

Once they were apart, he asked in a very low voice:

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

Lenore nodded.

"And since when have you seen it?"

"Since yesterday. We were chatting in the barn and suddenly I thought I saw that light, which ... disappeared when Gandalf and Gimli ... interrupted "

"Interrupted?"

Lenore blushed and looked down. She was not going to say what she meant, but it was not necessary either. Aragorn, too, had fallen into this charm with Arwen many times.

"And you've seen it again?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, all day today we've been talking alone"

Aragorn turned away and paced for a moment, stunned, worried, but happy at the same time.

Would it be possible? Was it possible that Lenore being human could see the Fëa of Legolas? Only the elves could see it when they were in love, but Lenore was human ... though it had to be remembered that she was not a mere human, but a human who shared a heart with a dragon. Maybe that would allow her to see it.

But if Lenore could see it that meant only one thing: that she loved him, too.

"Aragorn ..." Lenore called when he did not answer.

For a few moments more, Aragorn continued to walk with a frown. Would it be a good idea to tell her? Or would it be better to tell her that it was only a hallucination of her? But there was a problem, if he gave that answer Lenore would probably ask Gandalf because Lenore was not a woman to be left with doubts.

What if he told her the truth? Perhaps Lenore would realize that she loved Legolas and when the elf professed his love, the woman would accept him and ... the problem would have been solved at least for the moment.

So, he decided to tell her the truth. On the other hand, lying never brought good things and in the end one drowned with his own lies.

"Listen carefully, Lenore" began to say "yes, what you have seen does exist, it has not been a hallucination of yours"

Lenore looked at him in surprise, for that was not the answer she expected.

"And what is it?" She asked.

"Do you know what the Fëa is?"

Lenore shook her head.

"The Fëa is ... the soul of the elves. It is said that when elves are in love, they can, among other things, see the Fëa of the people they love in their eyes.

"For some strange reason that I cannot explain myself, you, although you are human, are able to see the Fëa of Legolas in his eyes. Which only means two things: one, that Legolas loves you; And the other, that you love him otherwise, it would not be possible for you to see his Fëa "

At this, Lenore opened her mouth stunned, not even knowing what to think.

Legolas, in love with her? Not a chance! Legolas was the elf who never fell in love, had not Haldir said so? And her? She in love with the elf? Not at all! She cared for him very much, she appreciated him and had him in a special place in her heart ... wait! In a SPECIAL PLACE OF HER HEART? That sounded more like ... love? Was it possible she had fallen in love with Legolas? That was crazy! Above all, if she was considered to have sworn to herself that she would never allow it again.

Aragorn's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lenore," he said, taking her gently by the shoulders. "I know that at this moment you do not know what to think, say or do, but one thing I can tell you: I've known Legolas for a long time and I can assure you that his heart belongs to you only and only to you and within it there will be no one else. Value it and appreciate as the greatest gift that the _Válar_ have given you, because not everyone has the love of an elf "

And with these words, he left a stunned Lenore in the place.

* * *

That day was terribly difficult for Lenore. She would have preferred a thousand times to never have asked.

For a moment, she thought of asking Gandalf the same question in the hope that Aragorn had been wrong and that the wizard would say something different, but she did not do it for two reasons: the first one, because it was putting another person in that mess and with a third as Aragorn was more than enough; And the second, because she was sure that Gandalf would answer her as Aragorn or perhaps even more: that she corresponded the love of the elf because she loved him too.

But ... did she really love him? Or was it a simple crush?

Lenore loved many things of Legolas from his character to his physique.

She loved that he was always so polite, kind, patient, that he could make her smile even when she was sad, that he understood her perfectly, that he was always willing to listen to her, accept his mistakes and change if necessary.

Physically, it had to be accepted: the elf was the most handsome guy she had ever known. She loved his platinum blond hair and his ears when they blushed, his adorable smile and those blue eyes ... so expressive and brilliant!

Lenore was at a crossroads.

Her heart told her to listen to what Aragorn had told her and to accept his love.

But her mind was against it and reminded her, too loudly, of the tremendous betrayal, pain, and all that she had suffered through that lout.

It had been so great a tragedy that she had sworn to herself that she would never fall in love again and allow someone to enter her heart ... well, in this case, to her soul because in her heart there was a dragon thanks to which she was still alive.

"What I am going to do? What am I going to do? "She wondered again and again.

With the excuse that she had to see everything related to the dragons, she had stayed away from Legolas.

Not that she did not want the elf near her, on the contrary, in spite of her mind her heart longed to be with him, but it was indispensable first to clarify things with herself and being with the elf, it would not help her at all.

Finally, she decided to put things off as much as possible in what the infernal quarrel between her mind and her heart ended.

* * *

Fortunately, there was the war in Middle-Earth against Sauron, that would keep everyone busy ... or so she hoped.

As Lenore struggled with herself about what she had to do about what she had just learned, the celebration of the victory at Helm Deep and Isengard was preparing.

At first it had been decided that it was in the main hall of the castle because it was where more people could fit, but without dragons.

King Théoden had not taken that into account, though he admired the dragons after seeing their heroic quarrel at Isengard, he still did not regard them as equal to men, and at bottom he had a certain mistrust.

However, Éomer was of another idea.

The leader of the Rohirrim was convinced that dragons were excellent warriors and that they could forge an alliance and why not? Over time even befriend them.

But to do this, one had to begin by being kind to them and recognizing them, even if it were only the **Bregu**.

So, after speaking with the king, he managed to get the **Bregu** invited along with some dragons who wanted to go to the party, which would no longer be in the main hall but in the main courtyard so that the dragons could enter and be comfortable.

The **Bregu** were very surprised when Éomer went to see them and invited them to the party.

The dragons were not a race that made parties, they had meetings where major issues were decided that concerned the whole race, sometimes coexisted together with some important memory, but never a party.

However, going to that feast of the humans would allow both races to come a little closer to each other. After all, they both had a common enemy to defeat: Sauron.

* * *

That night the atmosphere was very different from the one that reigned on the night when the men's army had clashed with a huge army of orcs in Helm-Deep.

On that night, only cries had been heard, the metallic sounds of weapons and armor that men were preparing for battle, no one wanted to eat out of fear, but now ... it was just the opposite. The joyful sound of the flute, the lute, the harp reigned, as well as the laughter of the present, food, ale and beer abounded, and an atmosphere of cordiality was felt in the place.

The **Bregu** and the other five dragons who had accompanied them, though distrustful, allowed humans to pass by them and were kind, though only snorted or growled to speak among them.

While the rest of the dragons had several staked throughout Edoras to watch the security of all and they were rotating with their brethren of race; Others, in what was their turn to watch them, calmly saw the starry sky and the effulgent Moon; While some more talked among themselves in their native language. In short, it was a calm and cheerful atmosphere that reigned throughout the city.

Gimli, standing next to Gandalf, saw around him smiling people, some eating, others dancing, others drinking.

 _"Dance in the dark night"_ suddenly said

Gandalf turned to him in surprise.

"Dance in the dark night?" He asked.

"Aye, do not you remember it's a verse from the lassie song?"

Gandalf frowned.

"Certainly," he replied, remembering it.

"The most beautiful lady of all Middle-Earth, Lady Galadriel, said in her revelation that when Lenore's song said that _'dance in the dark night'_ was that there would be two moments of tranquility and joy in the midst of the dark war "

"Two moments?"

"Two moments because in the song of the lassie says twice _'dance in the dark night'_

Gandalf turned and looked at the people who could not have been recognized had they been seen less than a week ago.

"Certainly, Lady Galadriel's revelation is accurate," he said, "but what surprises me most is the veracity of Lenore's song, who, not knowing Middle-Earth yet, knew perfectly well what was going to happen"

"Aye, it's very strange," nodded the dwarf, "why do you think the Válar have given her that dream?"

"I have no idea, Gimli," Gandalf replied, "but the truth is that it does not matter why she has helped us not only with his song, but also with her dragon. Now we have a very powerful army that helps us "

"Which, if they had told me that we would have such powerful allies a couple of months ago, I would not have believed it"

"No one of us would have believed it, Gimli, if perhaps Gandalf" said a voice

* * *

The wizard and the dwarf turned and saw Aragorn approaching, for the first time in several days bathed and well dressed.

"Gimli mentioned Lenore's song," Gandalf said.

"Oh! Do you remember anything, Gimli? "Aragorn asked, turning to the dwarf.

"Aye, I remembered the part that says _'dance in the dark night'_. Undoubtedly this is the fulfillment of one of the two times it mentions "

Aragorn nodded.

"It's true" he said "we will have to see what is next. According to the song follows a great battle "he added while for a moment his forehead darkened

Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.

"In this war there will be battles," he said, "and as you say, Lenore's song mentions that a great one will follow after this, but at this moment it is better to enjoy this brief peace that the Válar have granted us"

Aragorn looked at him and smiled.

* * *

For a few more minutes the three of them were silent, enjoying the calm and cheerful atmosphere that reigned in the place.

Aragorn stared at the **Bregu** and the other five dragons who had accompanied them.

They were quietly lying away, away from where people danced and did nothing by just watching. But in their eyes, especially those of the **Bregu** , there was satisfaction and approval.

It was understandable. For over 2,000 years the other races of Middle-Earth had been enemies of the dragons and that, now, the race of men had invited them to a celebration of his was something very different and very praiseworthy.

"Who invited the **Bregu**?" He wanted to know

"King Théoden, but the one of the original idea was Éomer" replied Gandalf

Aragorn made a gesture of surprise.

Who would say that the leader of the Rohirrim who had behaved so aggressively with them, especially with **AÉfen-leóht** , now behaved so kindly to dragons.

And ... speaking of **AÉfen-leóht**... involuntarily turned his eyes to the Black Dragon who was lying watching the dance and the musicians entertained, but what caught his attention was that he saw that the Black Dragon was already slightly moving his tail, or a claw, or the head .

He paid attention to it, perhaps it was a new language of the dragons, but soon realized that it was not, but that what the Black Dragon simply did was follow the rhythm of music as much as a human would.

Even his beautiful reptilian eyes shone an almost human light as one hears a melody that he likes and that makes him snap his fingers or move the head following the rhythm of this as in the case of the Black Dragon was the claw or tail and, rarely, the head.

He smiled that was so ... human, he could imagine Lenore next to her dragon also following the rhythm because the woman appreciated the music and enjoyed it very much. This had been noticed when together they had sung for the first time their song _"The Battle of Evermore_ " in Rivendell.

"Why do you smile, Aragorn?" Asked a voice that drew him out of his reflections.

The Ranger turned. It was Gandalf who asked.

"Watch **AÉfen-leóht** " he told the wizard and the dwarf who did so.

"How strange!" Said Gimli, noting the movements of the Black Dragon "what is the lad doing?"

"He's keeping up with the music!" Said Gandalf.

"Following the rhythm of the music ?!" repeated Gimli astonished "I did not know the dragons did that! I have not even seen him in the lad **Clíf-stan** "

Gandalf and Aragorn smiled. They knew that the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons had allowed him to call him 'lad' and that not only had astonished but also interested because that proved that the dwarf considered **Clíf-stan** his friend.

And in fact, they had all come to regard the **Bregu** as their friends, and each one had become more attached to one of them in particular.

For example, Gimli with **Clíf-stan** ; Gandalf with **Á-blícan** ; Aragorn with **Gim-sylfred** ; Legolas with **Líg-raesc** ; And no longer say the two hobbits with **Be-sníwod**.

But there was one that all members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ appreciated equally: **AÉfen-leóht**. The first dragon who had saved their lives a couple of times, who had told them his name, who had shown himself a great friend even though they had begun in bad terms. In addition to his strange and different character which was a mixture of the majesty, distrust and wisdom of a **Bregu** with the spontaneity, vivacity and good heart of Lenore, and that made him stand out even among those of his race.

He looked around, looking for his other friends.

He saw many people dancing, laughing, eating and drinking; The princess eating, exchanging some words with some nobles; To the king talking to his generals, but he did not see his friends.

It was true that there were many people and it was going to be difficult to find them just by looking with the eyes. He had only distinguished **AÉfen-leóht** at first sight, but because he was a dragon and because he was the only black one.

Aragorn was always aware of his friends and wanted to be aware of how and where they were, especially in those times of great danger.

"What do you think?" Asked Gandalf who had realized that he seemed to be looking for something

"Where are the hobbits and Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"The little hobbits are with **Be-sníwod** ," Gimli replied. "Since they met her, they almost never separate from her." He paused. "They even gave her a nickname: 'Snowy.' Can you believe it? And besides she accepted it "

Aragorn smiled. Those hobbits were very tender, but also in the moment of truth they were brave.

"Do not be scandalized Master Dwarf," Gandalf replied, "are you not in the same position with **Clíf-stan** by calling him 'lad'?"

The dwarf snorted.

"It's not the same as saying 'Snowy,'" he murmured.

Gandalf smiled. There was silence.

"And Legolas?" Aragorn asked after a moment.

"I saw him arrive at the party, he greeted us, but he barely did it when I think he saw Lenore and went to her after apologizing" Gandalf replied

"Apparently, it was urgent to go. After all, who does not want to be with his lady?" Said Ironically Gimli

Aragorn paled. Surely, he had gone to her to talk to her alone and then profess his love, after all, Lenore was completely healthy, it was a moment of peace and joy that would not surely be repeated for a long time, so ... what better time than that?

A hand on his shoulder made him turn sharply.

"Calm down, Aragorn, everything will be fine," Gandalf said reassuringly.

* * *

"No Lenore, the step is: you move your left foot forward, you move it like this and then you return it to its place and now you do the same with the other foot" said Haethcyn

Lenore tried once more to make all the prompts the boy said, but once again she failed.

It was a disaster in the dance, maybe more than in the bow and that ... it was a lot to say, however, she was having a lot of fun because if there was something that Lenore liked was to learn new things as long as they did not relate to the weapons which, unfortunately, had to learn.

Haethcyn, knowing that Lenore would not dance because she knew nothing, absolutely no dance nor even her realm, offered to teach her with the condition that in the end she would grant him a piece.

Lenore had laughed at such a thing because it looked like when a gentleman tries to win a lady, but she knew that Haethcyn only did it because he liked to be with her, after all, thanks to her and Aragorn is that he was at the party and was releasing clothes. On the other hand, that was fun and would allow her to keep Legolas out of her mind and heart, so she accepted.

Lenore had been learning for a couple of hours, but until that moment she had only learned a couple of steps, and even that, very clumsily.

"No, no, Lenore, you do not keep up," said the boy.

"Oh! This is the last straw! "Said the young woman smiling" I can compose songs and learn new ones, but I am not able to learn simple dance steps "

"It's because it's not the same, Melethril. Dancing is an art, and our dances are probably very different from those of your realm, "said a male voice behind her that made her heart skip a beat.

"Elf-lord!" Haethcyn greeted him with a slight bow as Legolas was regarded as a being of high society throughout Edoras.

Legolas slightly bowed his head with a slight smile in response.

"Haethcyn" answered

"Are you coming to see my dance lessons for Lady Lenore?" Asked the boy.

"Oh! Are you teaching to dance to Lady Lenore? "

"Yes, it's just that is very difficult for her"

The elf turned to look at Lenore who blushed intensely as she returned to see that strange and beautiful light in his blue eyes.

She was going to be distressed, but she knew that if Legolas thought profess his love he would not do so when Haethcyn was present and obviously he would not tell the boy to go away. The elf was not capable of it, let alone when he knew that Lenore appreciated the child.

"Yes, Haethcyn is teaching me, I just do not know how to keep up with the music. Or I pay attention to the music or the movement of my feet " she answered

"It is not so difficult, Melethril, follow the movements that Haethcyn told you, but while you move them in your head count like this: and on, and tw, and thr, and fou. When you get to the 'fou' then you move your other foot and count exactly the same "

"That's an excellent idea!" Said Haethcyn "how I had not thought of it!"

Lenore nodded with a timid smile, and did as the elf had told her. Finally, the step was decent.

"Very good, Lenore!" Exclaimed the boy, clapping cheerfully, "now you have to be practicing"

"It seems to me that it is better than to immediately dance" Legolas replied "it is at the moment of truth where one learns best"

Lenore paled because obviously the elf was inviting her to dance. She was going to tell him that she would do so with her little master, Haethcyn, when they heard footsteps and turned.

" **Líg-raesc**!" Lenore greeted him cheerfully "what do you think? They are teaching me to dance "

The Light Dragon tilted his head surprised.

"Who?" He asked as he glanced at the elf.

"I" answered Haethcyn "but also the Elf-lord helped me"

 **Líg-raesc** saw the boy for a moment and said:

"So you know how to dance?"

"More or less," answered the boy, looking down as he blushed.

"Interesting"

The boy smiled shyly at this.

"Can I ask you a question?"

 **Líg-raesc** nodded.

"You dragons do not ... dance or something?"

Lenore and Legolas saw each other and smiled at the question as **Líg-raesc** tilted his head in surprise.

"No"

"So, dragons do not have parties or anything like that?" Asked the boy.

"Parties as such? No"

He paused and looked at him as a mirth light in his golden eyes appeared.

"But we have other kinds of ... meetings. Do you want to know more about them? "

Haethcyn opened his mouth in astonishment.

"Would you really tell me more about the dragons?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes. Come, ".

Haethcyn turned to see Lenore undecided whether to continue giving her dance lessons or to go with **Líg-raesc** to learn more about the dragons.

"Go," Lenore told him, "I'm going to wait for you, I do not forget the piece I promised you"

Hearing this, the boy smiled, took her right hand and kissed it imitating the knights of the court and, after this, left with **Líg-raesc**

* * *

Lenore turned.

"Why did you do that?" She asked the elf.

"What did I do?" He asked, pretending to be surprised.

"You know very well what I mean"

"No, I have no idea, Melethril"

Lenore snorted slightly impatiently.

"MakeHaethcyn leave"

Legolas made a gesture of surprise, but the look in his eyes betrayed his guilt.

"It was **Líg-raesc** who proposed to Haethcyn to tell him more about the meetings of the dragons. And you yourself have told me that dragons never say more about their race, more than the people they consider worthy of their trust "

"Uhu! And how curious that **Líg-raesc** was and not another dragon, for example ... **Á-blícan** or **Gim-sylfred** , but it was precisely the Light Dragon that gets along very well with you "

Legolas smiled. He loved to see her when she was slightly upset because he loved the changing of her face, but he also knew how far he could push, so he decided to end the comedy and tell her the truth.

"I did not ask **Líg-raesc** to take the child," he said. "However, I guess that **Líg-raesc** guessed that I want to talk to you alone, and I guess that is why he took Haethcyn" He said

Lenore paled.

Legolas wanted to talk to her alone? That was very dangerous because it could happen that the elf wanted to profess his love, after all the atmosphere of peace that for the moment was breathed was a good time.

"Ummm ... and of about do you want to talk to me alone?" She asked as her mind tried to think as fast as possible on some good excuse to keep him from professing his love.

"Let's go out," Legolas told her.

"For what?" She asked slightly harshly against her will. "Excuse me," she said as she realized her tone "Ummm ... we are alone Legolas so you can tell me whatever it is you're going to tell me" she said with a somewhat forced smile

"It's true, but I want no noise whatsoever because what I want to talk to you is very important to me," replied the elf as he took her hand and caressed it "besides, there are the stars that you and I like so much , I think that seeing them will cheer the soul"

Lenore hesitated. The elf had just said that it was very important to him, she knew he would be offended or even sad and she would feel guilty. But at the same time was the fact that he could profess his love. What to do?

"I beg you, Melethril," he said looking into her eyes with a pleading look.

Lenore hated to be begged, it seemed that letting that happen was very low and even more so for an elf who always treated her so well.

She sighed and nodded.

Legolas held her hand and guided her nimbly through the crowd and led her to one of the terraces of the castle where the stars could be seen and completely alone.

* * *

As they approached, Lenore felt clearly how the elf's hand was cooling and not because of the cold, but surely it was the nerves that had seized him.

When they arrived, he released her hand. Lenore leaned on the wide stone wall and stared up at the sky studded with stars.

Certainly, it was very beautiful and for some strange reason that she could not explain, the constellations were in the same place only with some differences.

She saw that the city was calm after having passed through a period of great danger. She sensed her dragon perfectly at the party and also sensed the hundreds of dragons that were all over town.

Her keen look, which she had thanks to that she shared heart with a dragon, allowed her to see almost all the dragons, the city and even much of the countryside.

Legolas was at her side, not saying anything, but it was obvious that he was nervous because he could not keep his hands calm, and his complete person radiated a rather contagious nervousness, especially if you take into account that the other part was also in itself nervous.

In other circumstances, Lenore would have asked him what it was that worried him and told her without much trouble, but she already knew why the elf was so nervous and preferred to extend the situation as much as possible.

 _"Please, please, I do not know if the Válar or the Ványr exist, but whoever hears that for what they want most do not allow this to go ahead ... I beg on my knees,"_ prayed silently Lenore

However, although that prayer was her mind that made it, her heart said:

 _"Listen to him, you do not lose anything and instead you earn a lot. He loves you and you love him, give him a chance "_

But her mind was praying then with more force, covering for a moment the voice of her heart which had grown stronger throughout the day.

But if that was the prayer of Lenore's mind, that of Legolas was very different:

 _"Oh, Válar! You know that I do not have the gift of the silver tongue, but I beg you to grant me this moment so that I can profess my love to this woman whom my heart has chosen, as well as I beg you to bless me and she corresponds to me "_

* * *

The minutes passed slowly and tightly.

Lenore had taken the resolution that perhaps it would be best to tell him that he was very nervous and that perhaps it was better that later they talked, and better enjoy the party.

However, her heart shouted at her not to do that, to wait patiently.

Finally, Lenore could not resist the pressure and turned to the elf and opened her mouth to tell him what she had thought when he won the word.

"Lenore, I want to tell you something very important to me because you are the most important and special person in my life," he began to say slowly.

The woman was going to tell him not to worry, that he could tell her later, but the elf went on more and more surely, but not daring to look into her eyes and his ears were blushing.

"Yes, you are the most special person there is and have been throughout my life," he continued. "It is strange how when we met and even after our journey to Mordor began we were staunch enemies. I hated your dragon for his race and for his color, and for you as a consequence that you share a heart with him.

"My judgment on you and your dragon was wrong, especially when I told you about Tauriel's tragic story, you forgave me and gave me the opportunity for a new beginning, a new beginning that allowed it was born a friendship like I've never had with anyone.

"That friendship and that affection that as a friend felt towards you, made me decide to leave everything behind and apologize to your dragon who, being like you, of noble and kind heart, also decided to forgive me and became my friend.

"As I became acquainted with them both throughout our journey, I realized that the decision I had made regarding you had been the best since I now had a friend who fought at my side, was reliable, understanding and wise; And with you, in whom I had met a friend who was sweet, understanding, intelligent and strong and no longer said to be beautiful.

"My affection for you as a friend deepened and how to prevent that from happening? You were always there to listen to me and make me smile, teach me and show me a new way of seeing life, something no one else had done.

"Without realizing it was that I began to think that you were more beautiful than the Lady of the Light, you were braver than any of the warriors because, although inexperienced you were willing to fight and peel for a realm that is not yours.

"Gentle and sweet, your heart was shown with your affection for a race to which everyone feared and that both Aragorn and Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits taught us to respect and appreciate.

"So accustomed I was to the fight and the life of a warrior and deal only with males, that I did not realize that my affection for you as a friend had gradually become in love.

"And how could I prevent it if you are the most courageous, intelligent, tender, noble, beautiful maiden and so many qualities you have? Because in my long life, I have not seen any that seem to you in the least.

"Until a couple of days ago I was blind to such a feeling, confusing it with a great affection of friends, until when for the first time in my life I used the word 'beloved' to refer to you, it is that the Válar had mercy on me and they showed me that what had happened was that I had fallen in love with you ... of you, the most beautiful, gentle, brave, intelligent, strong and talented maiden of all Middle-Earth.

"Do you want to know what 'Melethril' means? It means in Sindarin 'beloved', as well as 'meleth nín' which in the same language means 'my beloved', because that is what you are, you are the woman who has stolen my heart and who owns it "

He looked at her for the first time in her eyes, with a look full of love and tenderness like no one had ever seen in an elf.

"In short, I want to tell you that I love you Lenore, I love you with all my heart and my Fëa is only yours and will be only yours for the rest of eternity"

He paused for a moment.

"Tell me, meleth nín, if I have the slightest chance to be the happiest elf of all Middle-Earth"

* * *

When Legolas finished professing his love, he looked at her with a look full of love, tenderness, but also of hope, of the hope that she also corresponded to him.

Lenore turned her eyes away from the elf for a moment, she could barely breathe as a death struggle unfolded within her.

That profession of love was the most beautiful she had ever seen in movies, read in novels, and even the one that told her that jerk who had so deeply hurt her.

It was obvious that the elf knew exactly why he loved her and it was not just a love that had come out of nowhere, nor was it a crush, but a true love. A love that was not only based on feeling but also on reason, a love to 100%

What a wonderful thing! She would never have believed that such a thing could exist, but apparently, it existed among the elves, Aragorn had rightly told her that the love of an elf was a privilege few had.

Her heart skipped with joy. Legolas loved her! And she ... she loved him too! That was obvious, because Lenore herself realized that, just as the elf knew perfectly well why he loved her, so she knew perfectly well why she had fallen in love with him.

Yes ... beginning with his gentle character, but at the moment of the battle did not stop to fight; His patience, his kindness and gentleness, his loyalty and intelligence, he was no reckless and he thought almost always before he acted, he was always willing to listen and, if necessary, to change as he had done with his relationship with the Black Dragon once he knew the difficult situation in which she was for his hatred for her dragon.

Yes, that elf was of a character but perfect, yes very pleasant and excellent, not to mention that he always knew how to treat her, how far he could annoy her, make her smile, he knew how to give her space and not make her feel like a helpless creature; On the contrary, he urged her to be stronger than she was.

And let's not forget his physique. She loved his long blond hair, platinum always so perfectly combed, his white skin glowing, his ears when they blushed and those blue eyes ...! So bright, so expressive! And his voice ...! So melodious when he sang that beautiful lullaby!

Yes, that elf named Legolas was everything a woman like her could wish for, because he had many qualities, but he was not perfect and that was the best ... because he was not out of reach but that made him more ... 'Human' so to speak.

Her heart shouted all these qualities and reminded her of the words of Aragorn: 'Value it and appreciate it as the greatest gift that the Válar have given you, because not everyone has the love of an elf'

And surely that was so, after all it said a man who was in love with an elleth and she of him.

But her mind ... her mind screamed with the same or greater force than her heart, reminding her how much she had suffered when she gave her heart, how cruelly she had been deceived, and not only with that, the lout was contented, he tried to rape her and even kill her. If it were not for a miracle, she was alive, but everything that had followed that situation had been very traumatic for her to dare to live it again.

It had been so terrible, painful, and tragic that she had firmly vowed to herself to never allow anyone into her heart, let alone deliver it.

But now, for some strange reason or rather miracle, an elf had succeeded in such a way that Lenore knew perfectly well that her heart longed to be with him and accept his love.

The mind was that of the problem to such a degree that when she saw Legolas again, who still saw her hopefully, like fateful shadows, images of those moments so painful that had left an indelible mark on her heart and even her soul.

At the same time, she saw that beautiful and strange light that shone and 'danced' calling and drawing her more and more, and was confused with those shadows increasingly vivid and dark that stood between him and her.

What a horrible battle! It was worse than when it was being debated between her dragon and Legolas! A thousand times worse! It was feeling pulled by both sides that were inside her ...

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Lenore made her decision.

* * *

"How dare you?" She said pretending be offended and looking coldly into his eyes "how dare you insult me and lie to me like that? Do you know that what you are doing is very low? Is not worthy of an elf or a man who deserves to be one ... and even less of a prince! "

Legolas looked at her in astonishment as a horrible pang squeezed his heart.

"I would never lie to you! And even less in this! "He exclaimed" I would rather die than lie! "

"I'd like to believe you, but I cannot. However, because we are 'friends' (she said by making the quotes in the air in an ironic way) I will give you the benefit of the doubt and then I ask you very attentively as 'friends' (and ironically again the quotes), you think very well what are you saying "

"I know perfectly well what I am saying," the elf replied, more and more distressed. "It is not a simple feeling that suddenly appeared, it has changed ... that is why I made myself a recapitulation of what had happened and ..."

"And then why had not I done this ... recapitulation before? Why was it just after they hurt me? "Interrupted Lenore" so it seems to me that it is a kind of mercy or pity that makes you believe that you love me, you see me as a helpless being and that you have to take care of me ... and then that makes you fall in love with me

"No, no, Lenore, you're wrong"

"Uhu ... and tell me why until then do you say it?"

"Because I had not realized that I loved you until that moment, I had been very stupid and blind in not realizing that I loved you, but I am sure as of my very existence that I love you, you know why?" When elves fall in love, our Fëa tangle with that of the person we love and it is in this way that we sense if they are in danger and their emotions we can understand them because they become as ours. With no one, more than with you, has happened to me "

He paused as he swallowed hard.

"That's why I'm so sure like of my very existence that I love you. It is for these reasons that the elves are always sure that we are in love with a person, because we feel that our Fëa is tangle with the one's of the person we love "

Lenore looked at him and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Well then you're the first elf to make a mistake or you're just playing with me," she said.

"No Len ..."

"I want to assume that you're making a mistake, Legolas ... I'd rather think of that than you're playing with me because if it were, you'd really be offending me and hurting and if you continue with this silly subject, you'd better consider our friendship over. So what are you going to do? Accept that you were wrong for whatever reason you want or continue with this comedy? "

Legolas watched as a painful and horrible pang squeezed his heart.

He felt that his Fëa was being cruelly torn, he was barely breathing, he had paled as if dead, and a cold sweat washed his smooth forehead.

Lenore regarded him impassively, her eyes cool and serene, but she could not help noticing that the beautiful and strange light that shone in the eyes of the elf gradually faded until it disappeared.

When Lenore saw this, she felt like a stab parted in two her soul, felt as if part of her that wanted to 'touch' that light was torn as cruelly as possible.

So terrifying and terrible was that feeling that she trembled imperceptibly and had to bite the inside of her cheek and clench her fists tightly to keep tears from popping into her eyes.

It was more frightening, a thousand times more frightening the pain she felt at that moment than she had felt in going through all that traumatic experience.

However, she had made her decision and would never change it, less than a true miracle, but ... miracles did not exist in her realm or in that Middle-Earth or anywhere.

After a few moments of terrible silence between the two where they both suffered, but Lenore covered it with a coat of cold indifference and impassive tranquility, the elf could speak with a great effort.

"I'm sorry to have offended you Lenore," he said, "my intention was never to hurt you, I would never do something like that, however, I beg you to forgive me. I will not bother you again with ... this "

"You are forgiven," Lenore said coldly after a moment.

She turned and did not deign, or rather, daring to turn to look at Legolas, she walked calmly and steadily, leaving an elf with his Fëa shattered.

* * *

She was already going downstairs when she met Gimli.

"Lassie! I was looking for you! "Said the dwarf smiling

Lenore forced herself to smile in the most natural way possible.

"What's up Gimli?"

"What happens is that several men from Roham, the leader of the Rohirrim and I are going to make a competition of who can drink more beer"

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow.

"And where am I in?" She asked "do not you dare to do the same as in your bet with Legolas"

Gimli blushed as he remembered the situation.

"Nothing like that, lassie. What happens is that I will also invite the elf and I want you to be present so that you will see that I will not make any trap and thus have nothing to say when I overcome him "

"Are you so sure you're going to win, Gimli?" She asked smiling.

"Definitely. Dwarves are accustomed to ale and meat ... the elves with their vegetables and their diet, will not stand anything. What do you say lassie? Do you come?"

In other circumstances Lenore would have considered it, but being things as they were and what had happened between her and Legolas a couple of minutes ago was not the most convenient thing.

Who knows what the elf would do or how he would behave? He probably would not say anything, but what she was feeling ... she could not resist seeing him without letting herself cry. No, she would not stay.

"I'm sorry Gimli, but I promised Haethcyn I was going to take dance lessons with him and I even promised him a piece"

The dwarf was surprised to hear this.

"Are you learning to dance, lassie?" He asked in amazement.

"Well yeah ... I feel like I need to learn a couple things from Middle-Earth other than weapons, do not you think?"

Gimli looked at her in surprise and nodded after a moment.

"Well, that's fine," he said, "did you happen to see the elf?"

Lenore paled and swallowed. The simple reference to him made her heart shattered.

"No," she replied, trying vainly to show a normal tone "but I guess he will be watching the stars. You see how much he like "

And without waiting for the dwarf's answer, she passed quickly in the direction of the courtyard of the castle.

Gimli's mouth dropped open. He had never seen her respond that way to Legolas. Surely something bad, very bad had happened between them the question was ... what?

* * *

Lenore reached the courtyard, praying that she would not meet Aragorn.

If the Ranger knew what had happened (because he would surely realize that something bad had happened), who knows what his reaction was. And frankly, Lenore was not in the mood or strong enough to face a confrontation at the moment, let alone a man like Aragorn.

However, she was lucky and did not find the Ranger, but soon spotted Haethcyn with **Líg-raesc** with the two hobbits and **Be-sníwod**.

Lenore took a deep breath to calm as much as possible her nerves and the painful heartbeat. Fortunately, there were neither Gandalf nor Aragorn, but the two **Bregu** were very observant, she would have to appeal to all her willpower to achieve to act in the most natural way possible.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Lenore!" Said Haethcyn, "it's good you came back, we can continue your dance lessons"

"Of course"

"Are you learning to dance, Lenore?"

"Yes Pippin and here the friend Haethcyn is doing me the enormous favor of teaching me"

 **Líg-raesc** frowned slightly. He had gone specifically to help Legolas, although he had not asked for it, so that the elf could talk to Lenore alone and ... she came alone. Where was Legolas? What had happened?

"What is it, brother?" **Be-sníwod** asked in a very low voice and who was next to the Light Dragon to no more than 3 steps.

"Do you notice something strange in our **draca-háta**?" asked after a moment **Líg-raesc**

 **Be-sníwod** looked at her intently for a moment.

"Do not. What have you seen, brother? "

"I have not seen anything either, but ..."

"But…?"

"But I left the son of Thranduil and our **draca-háta** alone and now she returns alone ..."

 **Be-sníwod** frowned and looked more carefully at Lenore, who was following Merry's instructions while Haethcyn was holding her hand.

Lenore laughed amusingly and cheerfully, and seemed to have a lot of fun. However, the two **Bregu** were sure that something was not right, no matter how much Lenore looked happy.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, brother," replied after a moment **Be-sníwod** "but considering what you say, something is not right"

 **Líg-raesc** nodded slowly.

Meanwhile, Haethcyn and the hobbits had a lot of fun with Lenore and had already been promised to dance a piece with each of them.

Perhaps the **Bregu** had their suspicions that something was not right, the hobbits and the child did not realize, but what was a fact was that while Lenore laughed outside ... inside she wept bitterly.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that Lenore behaved like a brat or worse yet, but things will change radically in a future chapter called "Fela-leóre".**

 **For while it has been seen that Lenore is not only reckless in the battle, but also a disaster in the sentimental part.**

 **Exactly what were the reasons why Lenore behaved in such a way with Legolas? That will be seen in the next chapters.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons that are the best warriors of their clan, they are also the leaders of their clan.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	30. An unexpected alliance

**Hi!**

 **As always, I want to thank all those who have read this story, you are all a great motivation for me.**

 **In the last chapter, it was learned that Lenore, for some strange reason, is also able to see the Fëa of the loved one, in this case Legolas.**

 **However, it also happened that when the elf professed his love she rejected him in the cruelest and coldest way possible for fear that what had happened in the past would happen again.**

 **Also, Be-sníwod and Líg-raesc realized that something very bad had happened between the elf and Lenore.**

 **Are things going to stay in that way? Will Lenore accept her love for Legolas?**

 **Meanwhile, in this chapter you will see the fondness that a dragon, other than AÉfen-leóht, can prove to someone and risk its life for that person.**

 **As well as an extraordinary event that had not happened in Middle-Earth thousands of years ago: an alliance between dragons and a man.**

 **Why will this alliance be forged? Who is this man whom the dragons have considered worthy to be their ally?**

 **Your reviews are very important and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: An unexpected alliance**_

Legolas was looking the stars from the terrace of the castle.

The night air was blowing cold and there was no noise as the party was over. The dragons, although many of them did not sleep, neither made any noise because they preferred to observe the starry sky and others, to watch because there were not times of peace or security.

His heart, his Fëa was covered with a dark and deep layer of sadness and pain. He had professed his love for Lenore, that woman whom his heart had chosen, with the hope that she would be reciprocated and what had happened? ... that woman named Lenore had despised him and, even more, offended him by considering his profession of love as a simple and gross deception either to her or to himself, and yet he could not stop loving her.

As much as he remembered each of those lacerating words that he never believed that a woman and, even more so, a woman like Lenore could say, he ... he continued to love her with the same intensity and affection, without one iota of that love disappearing.

Why, why? Perhaps if he stopped loving her, the pain would be less intense and more bearable. Why could not he stop loving her? The answer was simple: he was an elf and once an elf fell in love he never stopped loving that person whom his heart had chosen. There was no power that could prevent the elf from loving that person.

Once he had defeated Gimli in the competition of who drank more beer, and where he had had to make a superhuman effort to prevent any of those present from noticing the pain he was going through, he had decided to flee from the company of everyone and the party not to see Lenore.

So, to the terrace he was gone and he looking the stars. He had run out of tears for crying, for the first time in more than a thousand years he had cried; Instead, he had seen Lenore laughing and dancing with the two hobbits and Haethcyn from afar.

How could the woman possibly be so good after what had happened? That was obvious: she did not love him in the least, if she had ever considered him a great friend, but she had been offended by his profession of love.

What had he been thinking? How had he been so stupid as to have the hope that she loved him too? And yet ... he continued to love her with all his shattered Fëa.

Maybe, in a future, they could be friends again and that ... would only be a slight relief for him, but at least it would be something.

The sound of fast, heavy footsteps made him come out of his painful and sad reflections. He turned sharply. It was Aragorn.

"Come, hurry up," he said.

Legolas noted that the portrait of fear and worry was portrayed on the Ranger's face.

"What is it, _mellon nín_?" He asked, following him quickly.

"It's Pippin. He touched the palantir "

At this, the elf stopped short for a moment.

That was terrible. The palantir were spheres that contained magic and were very powerful. In remote times, they had been used for different purposes, and surely the palantir that had Gandalf was connected to the Dark Lord of Mordor, after all it had been in Saruman's hands.

"How did he take it?" He asked concerned.

"I do not know. The hobbit had been very curious when he saw it, but Gandalf told him not to take it. However, the hobbit ignored and we are in this problem "

Both elf and man entered the main hall where everything had been prepared for the Fellowship to spend the night with **AÉfen-leóht**.

There were already present Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, Lenore and her dragon surrounding a distance of a couple of meters to Pippin who seemed to be in a state of trance.

"Why do not we just take it out of his hands?" Said Gimli

"Because it would do no good, Master Dwarf" snapped Gandalf who was furious at what had happened "whoever touched that palantir would fall into the same state as the hobbit!"

Gimli cursed at this.

"Miserable and fool Peregrin Took!" Murmured the furious wizard, "make us here in severe trouble by your curiosity"

"What do you think he's seeing?" Lenore asked, standing next to her dragon who was crouched and growled menacingly. "Calm down, pal," she said softly stroking his neck. But the Black Dragon ignored and continued in that same position, growling more and more dangerously.

"Surely the Eye of Sauron who will surely want to get answers from him" replied Gandalf

They all turned to notice the growing threatening attitude of the Black Dragon.

"What happens to your dragon, lassie?" Gimli asked surprised, since he had rarely seen him like this.

"I do not know, but ever since he saw Pippin in that state he's been tense"

Aragorn approached the Black Dragon slowly so as not to make him angry anymore.

"What is it, my friend?" He asked quietly.

The Black Dragon only growled more menacingly.

"What is it, **AÉfen-leóht**?" He asked again

The Black Dragon upon hearing his name turned and fixed his narrow eyes on Aragorn's.

The Ranger noticed that his eyes were shining a threatening light, fury, but also fear. Surely, he saw something that even Gandalf did not see because the wizard himself was surprised.

Lenore turned to see Aragorn who walked slowly a couple of steps, and saw Legolas unwittingly who also stared at her.

The woman felt a frightful pang in her heart as she noticed the elf's gaze. It was sad and his blue eyes were dimmed by a dark cloud of pain, that beautiful light that she saw had disappeared altogether, and yet ... she still saw remnants of what she had once noticed: love, but a broken love like the one with a heart that has just been broken.

Lenore took a deep breath and appealed to all her strength to be able to keep her eyes as calm as possible. She had made a decision that had also torn her soul, but it had to be so, there was no other way.

She looked back at everything when Aragorn saw her.

 _"Please that he doesn't realize!"_ She prayed

Fortunately, the situation of the moment made that Aragorn did not pay more attention in the attitude of Lenore.

"If he is looking at the Eye of Sauron ... perhaps it is the crucial moment that Lady Galadriel spoke about," said Gimli suddenly

Everyone turned sharply toward the dwarf.

"No, it cannot be" said Legolas who, although with the torn Fëa, still loved Lenore "is very dangerous"

"It may be necessary, Legolas," said Aragorn, "the Lady of the Light said she had a primary role in the war"

"What do you mean?" Asked Gandalf.

"Lenore's song ends with _'At last the Sun is shining, the clouds of blue rolled by, with flames of the dragon of darkness, sunlight blinds His Eye'_ " said Aragorn "Lady Galadriel said in her revelation that those verses spoke clearly that both Lenore and her dragon would play a key role in this war "

"If the hobbit comes to say something to Sauron, we would be ruined," said Gandalf, "this is a critical moment in the war"

He turned to Lenore and her dragon, who for a moment had stopped threatening the palantir.

"We need your help," he told them.

Lenore and the Black Dragon looked at each other in astonishment.

"We are not important in this war, we are as much as any of you, so do not want to we do things that are beyond our reach," said Lenore

"It's not out of your reach, Lenore," Gandalf replied, "you said it yourself in your song"

"To hell with that song! You all believe in such a thing, but you are all wrong and I was also wrong in writing it! "

"Lenore, we need you to at least make an attempt," Aragorn said.

"And what do you want us to do? Let's carbonize him? The guy has an Eye of Fire! And neither is he here, the hobbit is in the middle! You want us to fry Pippin?! "

"And that is precisely why I will save him," said a voice

* * *

They all turned and saw **Be-sníwod** breaking through the narrow corridors, who knows how the **Bregu** had gone in.

"Snowy!" Exclaimed Merry running towards her and hugged her tightly "Pippin ... Pippin is in danger!"

"I know little hobbit, stay calm, I'll save him," said **Be-sníwod** reassuringly.

"Lenore's song specifically mentions that it will be a black dragon," said Gandalf "with all due respect, **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons, but you cannot do anything"

"With all due respect, Mithrandir, I will save him, believe it or not," replied **Be-sníwod** , mimicking the wizard

Gandalf frowned. These dragons had their character, especially the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons.

"Sister," said **Gim-sylfred** , "if the song of our **draca-háta** says something, you know that no matter how much one of us wants to do something for that hobbit, he will not be able to"

But **Be-sníwod** put aside her sister Silver Dragoness and stood a couple of feet from Pippin who seemed to be in a trance.

"Sister, listen to Mithrandir and our sister," said **Clíf-stan** , "if you insist on this, it can cost you your life"

"So be it," replied **Be-sníwod** impassively.

"And how do you intend to save the little hobbit, sister? It is not in a common danger, and you know it well, " said. **Á-blícan**

"I know, that's why I'll use my magic fire"

"Against the palantir ?!" exclaimed the **Bregu**

"Sister, do you know what you are up against?" Said **Líg-raesc**

"I know!" Snapped furious **Be-sníwod** "I'm not dumb and I know so much about these objects as you! I know what I'm doing, so step aside! "

The **Bregu** knew **Be-sníwod** and knew that she was very capable of fighting against all of them to get what she wanted to do. If they fought between them, it was not good because it could divide the whole race, it would lose time, Pippin would continue in that state, and nothing would be solved.

Only Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** had understood the whole conversation as the **Bregu** had been speaking in their native language.

"What are you going to do, Snowy?" Merry asked.

"Save your friend, little hobbit," replied **Be-sníwod** kindly, "now, I need you to go away"

Merry looked at her concernedly, but did as he was told.

"What are you going to do, **Be-sníwod**?" Asked Gandalf.

"Save the little hobbit, so do not interrupt Mithrandir" she replied, still annoyed with the wizard

"What ?!" exclaimed the others

Aragorn was going to step forward to stop her, but the Black Dragon stopped him.

"No, Aragorn" said "she knows what she's doing"

"Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, back down," Lenore told them.

Much to their dismay, they all paid attention and stood by the **Bregu** who were distressed because they already imagined what their sister was going to do, and they knew perfectly well that the fight she would have would not be easy.

Once she saw this, **Be-sníwod** turned to Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** and made a gesture of thanks. Then she saw Merry who's eyes were teary.

"Do not be afraid, little hobbit," she said.

And after saying this, she closed her eyes for a moment as she took several deep breaths.

When she opened them, her beautiful sapphire eyes dismissed a faint light and without further ado, she spit her magic fire with all her strength to Pippin who was still in trance with the palantir in his hands.

* * *

To the astonishment of all but Lenore, **AÉfen-leóht** and the **Bregu** , **Be-sníwod** spat not on ice but fire, but it was not a common fire but a fire that was bluish like ice and shone with soft glitters of ice.

But most amazing of all was that everything that was closely around the hobbit was totally frozen, not so the hobbit who only showed that he was receiving the magic fire of **Be-sníwod** was his hair that slightly moved.

The **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons spit her magic fire ceaselessly for a single second, using all the power she had to being with some inner magic.

No one spoke, they all stared with astonished eyes and their mouths open with astonishment at that miracle, which seemed to be of no use even though **Be-sníwod** had already been about 10 minutes from spitting ceaselessly at her magic fire.

In that lapse of time, her beautiful sapphire eyes had slowly lost that dim light and it was evident that she was lacking in strength, but she did not give up not, on the contrary ... she spit her magic fire using all her forces .

"She will not make it," murmured Gimli.

"Hush, Gimli!" Lenore silenced him. "Have not you seen what my dragon has done?"

"But your dragon and you share heart, lassie. This is not the case"

Lenore was going to respond when a crack was heard.

"Can be possible!"

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Look ... the palantir!"

They all paid attention to the sphere Pippin held in his hands. A cracking had appeared which was opening up more and cracking the entire palantir.

"She's getting it!" Exclaimed the **Bregu**

Suddenly there was a sound like horrible thunder, then an object of falling glass and a bright light that blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When they finally saw, they were stunned.

Pippin had returned from his trance and the palantir was shattered.

They turned immediately to **Be-sníwod** , who was lying on the floor with no signs of life.

* * *

Seeing this, the members of the _Fellowship,_ except for Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** , ran to see Pippin, while the **Bregu** ran to see how **Be-sníwod** was.

She did not show signs of life, did not move in the slightest, her breathing could not be heard or her heartbeat felt.

Noting all this the **Bregu** roared distressed. Was it possible that their sister had given her life to save the hobbit?

"What do we do?" Lenore asked anguished.

After the first moment, the **Bregu** regained their cold blood and after seeing each other and **AÉfen-leóht** , they took her between **Gim-sylfred** , **Clíf-stan** and **Á-blícan** and after destroying the wall with fire they flew away carrying her towards the main square of Edoras; While **AÉfen-leóht** and **Líg-raesc** were flying at full speed throughout Edoras calling the Ice Dragons

* * *

Soon the whole Ice Dragons clan was gathered in the main square of the city, all surrounding the body of **Be-sníwod** who seemed dead.

When they saw her, all the Ice Dragons roared full of pain and anguish because the clans had much appreciation and respect to their **Bregu** and to see that one of them, the **Bregu** of their clan, was in that state made them suffer their hearts.

However, not all was lost and soon, instead of continuing to roaring full pain the Ice Dragons braced themselves around the Bregu of their clan and spit at it from their magical fire with all their might.

The _Fellowship of the Ring_ , King, Princess, Éomer and a group of people came to see what would happen, but all were set aside by the _Bregu_ except for the _Fellowship_.

Once all the Ice Dragons were ready, they closed their eyes, they concentrated and after a few moments spat with their strength their magic fire towards the inert body of **Be-sníwod** , all at the same time.

The **Bregu** seated at a convenient distance along with the _Fellowship_ saw with hope the great effort that the Ice Dragons clan was making to save their **Bregu** praying to the **Goddu** , and **AÉfen-leóht** to the _Ványr_ , that this would work.

Lenore, Pippin, and Merry had tears in their eyes as they both loved **Be-sníwod** , while the other members of the _Fellowship_ and even Éomer and even the princess prayed to the Válar.

After several minutes, at least 10, the Ice Dragons who did not have the same force as their **Bregu** little by little were stopped spitting their magic fire, being all exhausted.

Everyone returned to see **Be-sníwod** who still did not move. Seeing this, the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** roared with all their forces full of great pain, while Lenore, Pippin, and Merry wept disconsolately, and the other members of the _Fellowship_ were greatly distressed.

* * *

A heavy and sad atmosphere fell across the square as one of those powerful **Bregu** had died.

"Calm down, little hobbits," Aragorn said softly, trying to comfort them.

But neither of them listened to him, but instead they ran to the inert body of **Be-sníwod** and hugged her tightly as they wept disconsolately.

Lenore was also crying sadly while the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** themselves had tears in their eyes.

Legolas saw the woman whom he loved to cry. He felt her pain and sadness, and yet the hurt that had made her harsh words was recent, he wanted to come and give her a hug to comfort her ... maybe sing the lullaby she liked.

But he restrained himself. Surely Lenore would still be angry with him and would not want to know anything about him, it could even happen that she refused. So, he stayed in his place watching her cry and suffering as much for her as for him.

All was silence, broken only by the sobs of the hobbits and Lenore.

Suddenly, Merry lifted his head sharply and looked at Pippin.

"You hear?"

Pippin was still crying so bitterly because he considered it all his fault that he did not listen to Merry.

"Listen Pippin!" The hobbit told him, pulling him out of his clothes.

"What do you want me to hear ?!" snapped Pippin crying "she ... Snowy ... Snowy has died because of me!"

"No, no Pippin, listen!" Said Merry, pulling him and forcing him to lean his ear to the chest of Be-sníwod

Pippin made an effort to stop crying for a moment and listen intently. Suddenly his face lit up, he had clearly heard a very soft, but steady throb.

He raised his head in amazement and looked at Merry.

"Did you hear it?"

Pippin nodded and after a few moments shouted with joy:

"She's alive, she's alive, she's alive ... Snowy is alive! "

Hearing this, all members of the _Fellowship_ and the **Bregu** quickly approached **Be-sníwod's** body.

"She's alive, she's alive!" Cried Pippin with tears of joy.

The **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** were surprised while the members of the _Fellowship_ looked at each other expectantly.

 **Gim-sylfred** who, being Silver Dragoness, had the best ear bent and listened attentively near the chest of **Be-sníwod** and after a few moments she raised her head in astonishment.

"She's alive!" She exclaimed, full of joy.

The **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** looked to each other. They already knew what to do.

"Sisters and brothers of the Ice Dragons clan!" Said **Gim-sylfred** "our sister is alive, but she still needs more strength"

All Ice Dragons looked at each other and immediately re-prepared.

"Go back", she said to the members of the Fellowship, who obeyed followed by the **Bregu**

However, neither Merry nor Pippin wanted to leave.

"No, little hobbits," said **Clíf-stan** , "our sister needs more magical fire from her clan and it's dangerous to be here for all but Ice Dragons"

And when he had said this, he took them gently from their clothes and, as if they were puppies, took them away until he left them beside Aragorn and Gandalf.

Once all the Ice Dragons were ready, they spit their magic fire again with all their might. Finally, they saw between the huge bluish flame with glitters of ice, that **Be-sníwod** moved and her breathing was totally visible.

Seeing this, all the Ice Dragons made a last effort until **Be-sníwod** seemed to recover completely.

At the end, the Ice Dragons let themselves fall exhausted, but happy because their **Bregu** was again well after that tremendous struggle to destroy the palantir.

* * *

Half of the dragons were tending to their Ice Dragons clan brothers who were exhausted by the tremendous effort they had made to restore **Be-sníwod** who was in the largest stable of the castle lying in a 'bed' of ice and snow.

Ever since she moved and returned almost literally from death, **Be-sníwod** had not moved. Her breathing was very slow and, although regular, it was not that of a fainting person; Likewise, there was no movement throughout her body, not even if her eyelid was opened to see the reaction of her sapphire eyes.

That same night, the dwarf had gone to spend some time with Lenore and Merry to take care of **Be-sníwod** while Gandalf questioned Pippin.

"What's the matter, lassie?" Gimli had asked "I thought that once the Ice Dragons had healed her with thier magic fire, she would recover"

Lenore shook her head.

"No, Gimli," she said sadly, "what **Be-sníwod** did require of all her forces, so much so that it almost kills her"

"But she will be all right soon, will not she?" Merry asked.

Lenore stared at the hobbit with tears in her eyes.

"I do not know," she replied quietly.

"But why? The Ice Dragons healed her! "

"Aye, the little hobbit is right. She'll wake up soon, will not she? "

Lenore shook her head again.

"I do not know when she wakes up, if she wakes up soon," she replied. " **Be-sníwod** is in a catatonic state, that is, she is totally unconscious and her body is trying to recover. For it all her other functions of the body have been kept to the minimum, but it can happen that this state lasts for years even centuries "

Merry started to cry and hugged **Be-sníwod** tightly.

"Come back, Snowy, come back!" He said as he sobbed disconsolately

* * *

The interrogation that Gandalf did to Pippin was long and exhaustive, and thanks to this was that the wizard learned that Sauron planned to attack and erase Minas Tirith from the map.

When Aragorn knew it, he was distressed because Minas Tirith was a capital city of Gondor, and he was destined to be the king of that kingdom of men. He had to go to that city as soon as possible to save it. But he could not go alone, what he could do to face an army of orcs that well rivaled the one they had defeated at Helm Deep.

Or perhaps it was worse because the great wall that surrounded the city would be a great obstacle to take the city, surely the Dark Lord of Mordor would not send any army or anyone to direct it, not to mention that he would also send dragons, and this time they would also have to fight Water Dragons because Minas Tirith was next to the sea.

That night were all the generals, Éomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** in council to decide the best movement what to do in front of this new news.

"Your Majesty, it is necessary that we go to the aid of Minas Tirith" said Aragorn "if Sauron takes that city, there is nothing to prevent him from looking back at Rohan"

"And help those who abandoned us just when we needed them?" Replied the king "why should I help them?"

"Because if we let them die, Sauron will be controlling more territory and it will be easier for him to get hold of all Middle-Earth"

Théoden looked at Aragorn with some disdain. For the king, Aragorn was a simple Ranger who still did not even have the crown at hand. Why help a simple Ranger and put his army at his command which, in addition, had already suffered many casualties?

* * *

While this difficult situation was taking place in the council, the **Bregu** watched over their sister all the time and with them, Merry and Pippin.

The latter felt terribly wrong and unhappy. His great friend, Snowy, had almost died of his fault in saving him from the Eye of Sauron, and all why? Because the very clumsy had yielded to his curiosity and taken the palantir.

Pippin wished with all his heart that he had never done such a thing, but the 'if' did not exist, so all he had was to wait for a miracle to happen so that **Be-sníwod** would regain her sense and leave that catatonic state.

"Calm down, little hobbit," **Líg-raesc** had told him when he saw him cry so disconsolately "our sister will be well"

"But Lenore said it could take a long time to recover!" Exclaimed Merry

"It's possible. However, all the dragons have agreed that tomorrow, before dawn, the Ice Dragons will return to help her with their magic fire "

"And will it work?"

"We hope so, little hobbit. Never lose hope, hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing "

"It's all my fault," Pippin murmured.

"You should not think only of that, little hobbit," said **Gim-sylfred** , "certainly what you did was a great awkwardness, but think of our sister's great esteem that what she did for you was the greatest act disinterested that there has been of a dragon for the son of another race "

Pippin sniffed a couple of times.

"Really?" He asked.

 **Gim-sylfred** nodded.

"The only thing that surpasses the act so disinterested that our sister has done for you, is to share heart" said **Á-blícan** "so consider yourself very lucky little hobbit"

"I hope she's all right soon," said Pippin, "because I want to thank her and do something special for her."

"Then do not get in trouble again, little hobbit," **Clíf-stan** said, "and never play magic again, that's Mithrandir's matter, not a little hobbit like you"

Pippin nodded. Yes, he would never touch a palantir again, even if it was his life.

* * *

They had spent hours discussing what would be done, whether to go to the aid of Minas Tirith or to simply leave it to their fate.

Gandalf and Aragorn pleaded again and again for the city of Gondor while the king opposed it with all his might.

Legolas did not speak, but he did not want to see the stubbornness and disdain with which he came to treat his friend. But he did not speak either because in the emotional state in which his Fëa was, he could not have faced an argument with King Théoden without losing his composure.

He stood with his arms crossed, watching the scene unfolding at that moment: Gandalf trying to reason with the king.

Yet he glared at Lenore, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, almost across the throne room.

The young woman had been careful to stay away from the elf, and she had gone to stand there since Legolas was standing very close to the Black Dragon.

The elf could observe her perfectly: her frown was strongly puckered, a sign that she was annoyed but angry, her lips pressed tightly together, and her fingers pressed gently on her arms, which showed her impatience.

Legolas sighed inwardly. She was very beautiful and once again had shown her tender and kind heart when **Be-sníwod** was on the verge of death.

Why had not the same situation been with him? How unfortunate he was! And yet ... he still loved her and was sure he would never stop loving her for all eternity.

But if Legolas watched Lenore stealthily, Lenore was also staring at him.

Yet the elf had his heart, or rather, the Fëa shattered by her guilt, he still watched her with a certain affection veiled completely by a dark curtain of pain and sadness.

They had not spoken again since she had so cruelly rejected him. Lenore could not help sobbing inside and suffering terribly because her heart was crying because she longed for the elf's love and his presence.

The fact of no longer seeing that strange and beautiful light in his blue eyes was terrible for her and caused her unbearable pain.

Lenore longed for things to have been given otherwise, that she would have accepted him because she knew her heart would be jumping and singing with joy because she loved him with all her soul too, but ... but it was her mind and her past. It was something she could not allow to happen again, and yet, deep in her heart, she knew that Legolas would never hurt her (at least not on purpose), but her fear or rather terror went beyond mere words So she had rejected the elf's love in the coldest, cruelest, and hardest way possible, but that did not prevent her soul from being as shattered as his Fëa, perhaps more.

 **AÉfen-leóht** had sensed that something was not right with Lenore, sensed it clearly: a sharp pain, an overwhelming sadness, but he did not know exactly why. Maybe she had argued with Legolas? But that would not cause it, would it? And if it had been so, what would they have discussed ... about the elf's love for Lenore?

However, with the latest developments he had not had much time to ponder about it, let alone to talk to Lenore alone.

Suddenly someone spoke to him:

"Lad!"

 **AÉfen-leóht** turned to Gimli who was at his side.

"Have you noticed anything strange between the elf and the lassie?" He asked very quietly.

The Black Dragon nodded.

"I also. Do not you know what it might be? Did not the lassie tell you? "

The Black Dragon shook his head.

"Well I'm not sure what might have happened, but look at them"

 **AÉfen-leóht** glanced first at Legolas and then at Lenore, and watched the furtive glances they both looked at.

Something was not right, nothing good since he had never seen that look in Legolas and Lenore ...? Only once, a long time ago, although this time it was much sadder and gloomy.

He turned to Gimli and looked at him.

"True, lad?" The dwarf told him as he read in the eyes of the Black Dragon that he had already realized "something happened between the elf and the lassie, something that was not good and who knows what, but I have my suspicions "

 **AÉfen-leóht** nodded slowly.

He already had them and he really hoped with all his heart that what he suspected was not true.

* * *

"Do not! Rohan's army will not go to the aid of Gondor and that is my last word! "Exclaimed at that moment Théoden who was already tired of both Gandalf and Aragorn trying by all means to convince him.

"If Gondor had not supported the moment we needed him most, Rohan would go without hesitation, but they were not interested in the least of our problem and decided to abandon us to our fate"

He paused

"Now it's up to them to pay," he added.

"Pay?! Pay?! "exclaimed a voice that had somehow left of a dragon roar

They all turned and saw that the Black Dragon was approaching to the throne of the king

"Pay ?!" he repeated indignantly "you king think that what they did to your kingdom in the past is the worst thing that has happened in this Middle-Earth, but guess what ... you are neither the only nor the one who has gone worst!"

King Théoden and all those presents looked at him in astonishment, for although it was much more common to see the **Bregu** talking to the other races, one of them had never been seen to reproach anyone, let alone the king.

"My race was also betrayed by the elves! When the dragons needed them the most, they turned their back on us and even attacked us! Thanks to them is that many of my breed fell! The elves helped the men to fight against us! Those who had promised us their help became our enemies from one day to another! They killed many of my kind and you complain about what happened to you, King Théoden ?! Your misfortune is nothing in comparison at that of my race! "

The king looked at him in astonishment. That Black Dragon was in front of all his generals and Éomer pointing out to him that he was a very weak king compared to the dragons in regard to the offenses received.

But his pride overcame. He rose from the throne and looked at him with contempt even though he was afraid inside, he said:

"And how do you know it, Black Dragon? You're not even from this realm! "

"I have been told by my brethren **Bregu** ," replied **AÉfen-leóht** impassively, "but if you still disagree then think and reflect: why you do not really want to go to Gondor's aid: for remembrance of past offenses or because you fear for your people? "

"My people are my priority!" Exclaimed the king, "and you, Black Dragon, as **Bregu** of your realm, you should understand!"

"Then you also understand Lord Aragorn! He is the future king of Gondor, his priority, his duty is with his people and yet he has helped you! "

Théoden frowned slightly. What the Black Dragon said was not without reason.

"Listen to him, Your Majesty," another voice said.

They all turned. It was Lenore who approached the side of her dragon.

"In Helm Deep, your army could not have survived had not those 1000 elves who followed only the orders of Haldir and Lord Aragorn" continued "and in that moment of desperation, you accepted their help without saying at any moment a ' but'. However, now that he asks for your help, you, King, you reject it as if you had nothing to thank him for, as if he had only been one of your soldiers "

She paused.

"You know that Lord Aragorn fought with all his might for you and for your people, a people that is not his own and to who he never owed anything to him before... But you, king, are in debt to him for what he did for you "

Théoden looked at Lenore and the Black Dragon, who were staring at him a few feet away from the throne.

"And you are also indebted to my race," **AÉfen-leóht** added, "and yet here we are and we do not remind you it over and over. Do not become like most of the time they become the others: ungrateful. Because if there is something that we, dragons, hate is ingratitude.

"Lord Aragorn is our friend, my friend and I can assure you that he is a man of honor who deserves to be helped as he helped you without expecting anything in return"

Théoden looked at them more and more surprised, but little by little he was being convinced.

"How do you want to be remembered, O king !?" asked Lenore "as a vengeful king who does not forget the offenses received? Or as a noble king who, putting aside the past, helps with all his strength a people who need him? "

King Théoden remained undecided. Everything that both Black Dragon and Lenore said was totally true.

Seeing that he was still hesitating, **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore turned to Aragorn who was astonished at what they had just advocated for him.

"Do not worry, Aragorn," Lenore said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "If the king of Rohan does not accept, the dragons will go with you and will fight side by side with you to save Minas Tirith."

Aragorn was astonished not knowing at the moment what to say.

"And you know why we will?" **AÉfen-leóht** added as he put his tail on the other shoulder "because you are our ally and our friend"

* * *

 **For the first time, there has been an alliance between a man and the dragons after thousands of years.**

 **In the meantime, what will happen to Be-sníwod? She will get over? And if she recovers, will it be in time or will she have to leave Edoras and go to a snowy place to recover at all? Or will she be able to continue fighting side by side with the other Bregu and the dragons?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has every leader of each clan of dragons. They are the best warriors.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	31. Shame on you, Lenore!

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all those who have read this story. You are the reason why I continue to write.**

 **In the previous chapter, two astonishing facts happened: the first one, that Be-sníwod achieved with her magical fire to save to Pippin and to break the palantir; And the second, which dragons for the first time in thousands of years allied themselves with a man.**

 **However, the issue between Legolas and Lenore is pending. So far, only the Bregu, AÉfen-leóht, and Gimli have realized that something happened between the elf and the woman.**

 **But ... what will happen when Aragorn finds out? What will be his reaction? Will he decide to stay out of the situation, just as the dragons and Gimli have, or will he take up the matter?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: "Shame on you, Lenore!"**_

The passionate speech that Lenore and her dragon told King Théoden had the expected result as he had decided to go to the aid of Minas Tirith as soon as the warning signs were seen.

Since then, Aragorn had spent most of his time in a high place from which the signs of smoke that Minas Tirith could send could be clearly seen in case the latter found itself in trouble.

The dragons supported him so that he also had moments of rest, especially **Líg-raesc** as Light Dragon had a better view than any of the other clans. **Gim-sylfred** also helped him because her clan had the best ear among all the dragons, in addition that she had in very high esteem to the Ranger.

The two dragons were waiting for some sign from **Á-blícan** who had gone to Minas Tirith carrying Gandalf and Pippin, but until that moment there had been nothing.

If he was not resting or watching, Aragorn spent long hours visiting **Be-sníwod** who seemed to be still catatonic.

The Ranger was touched by what the Ice Dragoness had done for the hobbit and was increasingly convinced that the race of dragons was much more noble and better than others. He had been proposed himself that when he became king of Gondor, he would protect all the dragons who were in his kingdom and would always have them for allies and friends.

* * *

At first, the change between Legolas and Lenore had gone unnoticed by the Ranger. So preoccupied had he been with Pippin's situation, to get the help of the king of Rohan, Gandalf's departure with the hobbit and health of **Be-sníwod** , who had not paid attention to it.

However, this was not so for a long time because Aragorn was a highly observant and insightful man, and everything related to the welfare of his friends kept him alert.

So soon he noticed that Lenore and Legolas no longer talked as before, what's more, they did not talk at all and they both seemed to avoid each other by staying as far apart as possible from each other.

What would have happened? Would they have fought? But why did if they both get along so well? In fact, they got along so well that they had ended up falling in love, so ... what had happened? It was the questions that he asked himself over and over again as he looked after **Be-sníwod** along with the Black Dragon and Gimli.

Suddenly, a suspicion shook her heart. Since both had fallen in love, surely Legolas had professed his love and the only explanation that came to mind was that she had rejected him.

But ... why would she have done it if she loved him too? She had even seen the Fëa of Legolas in his eyes! Then why would she have rejected it?

A gentle push made him come out of his reflections.

"What do you think, Ranger guy?" Black Dragon asked softly.

"Surely you have noticed Lenore rare," he replied after a moment.

The Black Dragon nodded.

"And you do not know why?"

"I have a theory, but I really do not know for sure"

Aragorn frowned confused. Theory? He had never heard that word before.

"That is to say that I have a suspicion, but I am not sure at all" explained the Black Dragon when seeing the expression of his face

"Why are not you sure? Have not you talked to her? "

"I tried, but believe me it did not go well"

Aragorn frowned confused. Why would not it work? After all, both shared heart, they almost always agreed on everything and always looked for ways to see things in the most similar way possible. So ... why had not anything come out right?

"Yes, it did not work out well" repeated the Black Dragon shaking his head sadly

"And why not, lad?" Asked Gimli, who had been listening intently to the conversation, after all Lenore was his friend and why not admit it, Legolas too.

"Well ... because we almost ended up fighting"

Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other in surprise.

"Fighting?" Repeated the first

The Black Dragon nodded as he sighed sadly. Having an argument with Lenore and, moreover, as severe as they had been, made him sad.

"Yes" he said "we almost ended up fighting, she even called me by my name! 'It's not your business, **AÉfen-leóht** , so shut up and leave me alone!' "

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other in amazement. Who would have said that Lenore could get so angry that she even spoke to her own dragon like that?

"Apparently, the lassie was not in the mood," Gimli murmured. "But she's not the only one who has not been well, so the elf has not been very good lately, let's say"

"What has happened, Gimli?" Aragorn asked concernedly, for if Lenore was like his younger sister, Legolas was elf and therefore his emotions were much more intense than any of them.

"I do not know for sure, lad, but what I can tell you is that the elf has been sadder than ever. Come on! Even a funeral is much more joyful than what he has lately been"

He paused.

"The lad (he pointed to the Black Dragon) and I realized that the change between the two started from the night of the party. And ... we have a terrible and sad suspicion "

"And it is…?"

Gimli and **AÉfen-leóht** saw each other for a moment.

"That the elf professed his love and the lassie rejected him," said the dwarf

Aragorn nodded slowly. If that was the case, it was to be expected since Legolas was an elf and, as has been said earlier, his race felt any emotion with much more intensity than any other being in Middle-Earth.

But ... but something else was missing, he did not know why he thought that, but he was sure that was not the whole reason. He had to talk directly to Legolas.

* * *

During the last few days, Legolas had been busy taking care of **Be-sníwod** and practicing for hours and more hours with his bow.

Almost never went to any of the three meals of the day, nor did he approach any of his friends, barely exchanged words with Merry or even with **Líg-raesc** who was very careful to ask the reason for his sadness.

The **Bregu** had consulted each other about that particular situation and had agreed that they would not interfere in the matter.

The way of seeing the love affairs of dragons and other races varied a lot and the former considered the other children of the other races to be very foolish because of their complications.

As for **AÉfen-leóht** , he was sad and hurt by what had happened, but he knew Lenore perfectly and knew that the best thing to do was to give her space, and things would be composed later between him and her.

* * *

Legolas had been at least five hours in front of a target, firing with his bow with methodical rhythm and yet there were no arrows in the center of the target.

During those five hours he had been shooting arrows until his quiver ran out, he would pick them all up, put them back in his quiver and start shooting again and again to finish, to do the same procedure .

He was about to start firing again all the arrows of his quiver when he heard Aragorn's footsteps, however, did not turn and focused his gaze on the center of the target and fired. The arrow nailed a circle and a half from the center.

Aragorn, who had seen this, raised a surprised eyebrow. Legolas never missed a single shot. Maybe he was firing wrong on purpose, or maybe he was distracted? Things had to be made clear.

He stood beside him without saying anything, hoping that it was Legolas who spoke first so that he could feel the ground and know how to approach the matter.

In those minutes when neither of them spoke, Legolas fired at least four other arrows, none of which hit the target.

"Something tells me that you've come to ask me how I am, have not you?" He asked as he took another arrow and planted his bow.

"Aye, I have noticed that you have not gone to eat any of these days. Is something wrong, my friend? "

Legolas shook his head and fired. Again the arrow did not hit the target.

"No," he replied dryly without seeing him "I'm fine, it's just that I need to practice"

"All the time?"

"We are in a war"

Once again the elf took another arrow, armed his bow and fired, and once again missed the target.

"No doubt you have to practice, but you do not need it. Your bow skill is known because you never miss a single shot "

"You're wrong"

"What do you mean, my friend?"

"I cannot shoot a single decent shot, all the time I miss the target and I cannot put an arrow in the center of the target"

Aragorn raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I thought you were doing it on purpose"

Legolas shook his head and reassembled his bow.

"No" said "I cannot shoot a single shot well, no matter how hard I try, it does not matter, I shoot like an apprentice. That is why I need to practice as long as possible or, otherwise, I will not serve at the time of the battle "

He shot an arrow again and did not hit the target again.

Aragorn looked at him in astonishment. Apparently his friend was worse than he supposed.

"Legolas" told him

The elf replied only with a gesture that he was listening to him while he was preparing another arrow in his bow again.

"Legolas, look at me," he repeated in a firmer voice.

The elf turned and looked at him. It was then that Aragorn saw the enormous sadness that veiled the blue eyes of his friend, an unspeakable pain and, worst of all, a broken Fëa.

He had never seen such a thing in any elf, perhaps in Arwen when he asked her to go to _Válinor_.

It was a fact, Lenore had rejected him, but something told Aragorn that was not the only thing that had happened.

* * *

"Legolas, what happened between you and Lenore?" He asked after a moment.

The elf looked away.

"Legolas, I need to know what happened. I cannot have one of the members of the _Fellowship_ , let alone a friend, in this situation. What happened?"

The elf made an effort and finally answered in a whisper:

"She ... she ... rejected me"

Aragorn nodded slowly. He wanted to tell the elf that he had warned him, but that was not going to help as he was sure that was not all that had happened.

"And what else happened?"

Legolas turned around and began pacing, his face with a blank expression, but in his gaze he read the most intense pain and sadness.

Aragorn looked at him without saying anything. He knew that Legolas was struggling in the midst of his pain, but he was sure that the elf would tell him what had happened, so he pressed only with his presence.

* * *

Finally, Legolas stopped and stared at a spot as he began to speak in such a low voice that Aragorn had to get close to being at his side to be able to listen.

"As you know, I had the firm resolve to profess her my love just for the occasion, and I thought the night of the party was the most auspicious. After all, she was healthy, there was peace in Edoras and it was a time when past and future battles could be forgotten.

"So, after asking her to go to a place where we could talk alone, we came to a terrace where I professed her my love.

"She remained silent for several minutes without saying anything and without looking into my eyes, however, I had the firm hope and conviction that she would correspond to me because she had been very affectionate to me lately and had told me several times that I was the best friend any woman would want to have.

"But ... but I was wrong, she does not love me"

Aragorn saw the elf's eyes fill with tears at the memory.

"She ... she ... told me that ... that ... how it was possible that I dared to offend her in such a way, that it was very low what I was doing and that she was not expecting that baseness on my part. I tried to convince her that I would never lie to her and that what I felt was totally real ... She ... she ... she was even more upset and told me then what it seemed is that I considered her as a defenseless creature and that out of pure pity was that I had 'fallen in love' with her.

"I tried to convince her again by telling her what happened to us, elves, when we fell in love and she told me ... she told me that I was the first elf to be wrong.

"Finally, and before I could speak again, she said, 'I want to assume that you're making a mistake, Legolas ... I'd rather think of that, than you're playing with me because if it were, You'd really be offending me and hurting and if you continue with this silly subject, you'd better consider our friendship over. So what are you going to do? Accept that you were wrong for whatever reason you want or continue with this comedy? '"

A couple of tears rolled down the elf's cheeks.

"I realized that I had no hope because instead of accepting my profession of love, I had offended her. So ... so, I apologized and I promised her that I would never bother her again "

Aragorn had heard everything astonished, but his face showed only sadness at the sight of his friend's pain.

"Since then, I have not dared to speak to her because I am sure she is still angry with me.

"I saw her later at the party ... she was laughing and learning to dance with Haethcyn and the two hobbits ... I realized very belatedly that my hopes had always been futile because I had never been and would not be in her heart.

"However, I cannot stop loving her ... as much as I remember those terrible words that I feel my Fëa is breaking inside me, I cannot stop loving her as much as before what happened. Why, Aragorn, why? "He asked desperately.

"Because you're an elf, my friend, that's why. You know very well that once those of your race have fallen in love they never stop loving that person "replied the Ranger sadly" that is what makes the love of an elf something so different and greater than the others "

Legolas nodded sadly. He knew the answer perfectly, but he could not help but ask.

"My pain is so great that it surpasses the one I felt when my mother died" he continued in a very low voice while he cried "my pain is so great that I cannot even shoot well with my bow! I feel useless and I feel that my life ... my life ... my life no longer makes sense "

Aragorn turned sharply to Legolas. This was not a good sign because when the elves said that, what they intended to do was usually to go to _Válinor_ and ... what would he do without his friend in those times of danger? And even if there was no danger, that was not possible!

But before the Ranger could speak to try to convince him otherwise, Legolas went on:

"I know I have an oath to keep Frodo and the _Fellowship of the Ring_ until the Dark Lord of Mordor is defeated, so I will stay here and fight with all my might. But just finish this, I will embark on _Válinor_ or simply I will fade, what more peace bring to my life "

"Legolas, you cannot be serious," Aragorn said, taking him by the shoulders.

The elf looked up, his beautiful eyes tearful and darkened by the unbearable pain.

"No, Aragorn, I'm serious. And unless the _Válar_ have determined otherwise, that I will do "

* * *

Aragorn paced again and again on one of the highest terraces of the castle, where there was almost no one. He had asked **Líg-raesc** to take his shift for that day, which the Light Dragon had quite willingly accepted.

What had he thought of believing Gandalf? What had he been thinking? He had never doubted the words of the wizard, but now ... now because he had heard them were in this severe problem!

Legolas ... wanting to leave Middle-Earth? Want to go to _Válinor_ or, preferably, fade? That was something he could not imagine of him! Who would tell him that that elf so full of life, kind and courageous to come to think of it!

Decidedly, Lenore had hurt him and wounded him in such a way that even he, who was a man, could not even imagine.

What surprised him was that he'd been watching Lenore all day and had seen her easy, talking to Merry, Gimli and the **Bregu** , tending **Be-sníwod** , but ... always keeping away from Legolas.

This not only surprised him and even astonished him, it made him angry.

What kind of woman was that? So cold and ruthless? Was it possible that a woman who showed such a tender and noble heart with the dragons, was capable of such cruelty to an elf who loved her?

That Gandalf was present to point him out and could claim what he had told him! But no! The wizard was on his way to Minas Tirith with Pippin and **Á-blícan** and now ... again it was up to him, a Ranger, to deal with that problem!

Aragorn hated being in the midst of emotional problems, he already had his own in addition that he had never liked the role of sentimental counselor, but here he had no choice but because it was a fact, he would speak very but very seriously with that woman so cruel to at least have the decency to apologize to Legolas and not deny her friendship.

Perhaps and only perhaps, that might make the elf think a bit more clearly and make him no longer want to fade or go to _Válinor_.

Yes, he would talk to Lenore clearly and seriously.

* * *

Lenore was returning after her nocturnal shift in which along with Merry, **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** had been watching over **Be-sníwod** who was still in that sort of catatonic state.

She hoped with all her heart that the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons would awaken as soon as possible and could continue to fight beside them because **Be-sníwod** was a formidable warrior, not to mention that she was saddened to see Merry so sad and desolate.

The once-cheerful, bustling, chatty, and playful Hobbit looked like another since **Be-sníwod** fell into that state.

Being up all night, tired and all she wanted was to take a good bath and fall asleep.

She was returning from the barn where **Be-sníwod** was when Aragorn met her.

"Hello Ranger guy!" Cheerfully greeted him "how did yo ... ?!"

Lenore could not finish the sentence because Aragorn had already taken her arm roughly with such force that she gasped in surprise and, literally, forcing her to go with him, the two went to the main hall.

Once there, Aragorn slammed the door and turning to a stunned Lenore said angrily:

"Shame on you, Lenore! Shame on you! "

* * *

Lenore stared at him in astonishment.

"What's the matter with you Ranger guy?" She asked a bit scared.

Aragorn's face was red with anger and his eyes were bright with anger, his very presence frightened, and more so with Lenore who knew him and knew that this man was very difficult to make him angry and still less to infuriate.

What the hell was going on? Has he lost his mind? But if this shocked her and made her think this, the answer the Ranger gave her made her think that he had decidedly lost his senses.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me ?!" he asked "Could it be that you did not notice? Or is your pride so great that you cannot even acknowledge your mistake?! "

Lenore blinked in astonishment.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Ranger guy," he said.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Lenore! Do not play the fool!"

Lenore stared at him. Aragorn had never said such a thing! That was ... an offense, and she would not stay to be listening to offenses from a man who apparently has lost his mind.

"You know what, Aragorn? I do not know what you're talking about, but it's a fact that you have no idea what you're saying and even offend me. And I have no interest in staying here to listen to your follies "

With that said, she tried to pass him and open the door to go, but Aragorn prevented it which this time angered the woman.

"Let me go, Aragorn. I'm not in the mood to listen to you, "she said as her eyes shone a menacing light

"And what are you going to do, Lenore, uh? What are you going to do? "Aragorn asked mockingly," call your dragon to save you? Call him, indeed, call all the **Bregu** so that they may also know your 'praiseworthy' deeds! "

Lenore stared at him in astonishment, never had she seen him so furious to the degree that he challenged her that way, but she overcame her incipient fear and replied,

"I do not need my dragon to make you step aside! You know that thanks to the fact that I share my heart with him, I enjoy several skills and among them is superhuman strength. So I can remove you from the middle of my path by simply pushing you "

Seeing that Aragorn was not disturbed, but instead, his eyes were still bright with anger, she decided to seek a peaceful solution.

She knew that Aragorn was a man who did not take off so easily and considering the mood he was in, he would surely challenge her and that would not do well for either of them.

"Come on, Aragorn, what happens. Why are you suddenly so angry with me? We do not get to anything with this, better tell me what happens "she said in a counterclaim

* * *

"'I want to assume that you're making a mistake, Legolas ... I'd rather think of that, than you're playing with me because if it were, you'd really be offending me and hurting and if you Continue with this silly subject, you'd better consider our friendship over. So, what are you going to do? Accept that you were wrong for whatever reason you want or continue with this comedy? '"He repeated the words that Legolas said" does it sound to you, Lenore? "

Hearing those words, Lenore paled as if dead, not knowing what to say, apparently the Ranger had spoken to the elf. It was not surprising that he had done so, after all Aragorn was very observant and sooner or later he would realize that things between her and Legolas were not right. What had gotten her off the hook and what she had not even imagined was that Aragorn would get mad at it.

"How is it possible, Lenore? How could you have dared to do such a thing, to be so cruel to Legolas? "Aragorn went on." First you make him think that he has a chance to get your love and that's why he encouraged himself to profess his love, and for what? To despise his love and, even more, to gloat about it, I would not be surprised by your words that you did not enjoy it by humiliating him that way!

"I never thought a woman could say such ruthless words, let alone you Lenore! I thought I knew you, but now I see that it is not like that ... you are the opposite of what I thought you were!

"You are a double-sided woman, with a tender and gentle face as with dragons or if people flatter your self-esteem, but when it comes the moment of truth you are a ... a viper who does not mind hurting hearts! "

Lenore, upon hearing this, swallowed hardly and looked down, for it was not possible for her to resist the gaze of Aragorn, who continued with the same exalted tone:

"Shame on you! You liked to realize that Legolas loved you and while there was no commitment well you played with his feelings for later ... then reject it in such a way that you destroyed his Fëa! I'm surprised that Legolas is still alive!

"You deceived Legolas and even deceived me by saying that you had seen a light in his eyes that attracted you! Do you know what I think now? That it had only been a hallucination of yours because a woman who is in love would not be able to do such outrage! Come on! Not even one that was cold and did not feel anything for Legolas!

"Yes, you have a heart colder than the same ice and crueler than I ever thought I would find in any other being than Saruman or the Dark Lord of Mordor!

"Your words only tell me that you played with Legolas, because he flattered your self-love and that's why you made him think he had a chance to be reciprocated!

"You should have his eyes when he told me that he thought profess his love to you! In his eyes there was hope and love! Do you know what there is now? There is deep sorrow and pain! But what will you know what is now in his eyes if you do not even deign to see him, let alone talk to him!

"And you not only contented yourself with playing with him, but you still humiliated him and forced him, literally, to ask forgiveness! What kind of woman are you, Lenore, if that woman can be called?! "

* * *

Finally, after this burst of anger, Aragorn calmed down and lowered his voice to his normal tone, but this time it was cold and as sharp as a sword.

"I expected much more from you, Lenore. I thought you were a woman like a few, but ... I was wrong, or not ... rather, you are a woman as few because you are as cruel and ruthless as few beings are in Middle-Earth.

"You even screamed at your dragon ... shame on you!

"You know? I think the best thing for all of us is that you apologize to Legolas and that all of the _Fellowship_ move away from you, because for my part, I do not want to deal with hypocritical and ruthless people like you and even less in this war "

Aragorn took a deep breath. He had not wanted to say it, indeed, it had been very difficult because he loved Lenore as his younger sister, but it was necessary.

However, just as he was about to open the door to leave a broken voice stopped him.

"And you really think I enjoyed telling Legolas all that?"

* * *

Aragorn was not going to stay, not even listen to her because he thought it would only be a comedy what Lenore would do, but no ... it was not because he heard that she was saying this again in a voice broken by a heartbreaking cry.

"Each of the words I told him was like a dagger in my heart that was destroying it little by little! You think, then, that I enjoyed it! Do not! On the contrary, when I said those last words that you quoted, I felt that I was dying inside and my heart was crying disconsolately! "

Aragorn turned. He knew when someone was crying trying to imitate someone, for a tantrum, but that crying ... that weeping was genuine, genuine and full of deep pain that came from a broken heart.

"You think I do not love him? You're wrong! I love Legolas with all my soul and would give anything, even my life to give him the eternal happiness that he deserves! But ... but I cannot, I cannot, I just cannot! "

Weeping drowned her for a few moments during which she could not speak. Aragorn watched her closely and waited for she continuing because he was sure Lenore would speak more.

Why was he so sure? Because at that moment, he saw that woman named Lenore, finally discovering her pain.

"When that light that shone in his eyes," she continued in a voice choked with tears, "when it disappeared, I felt my soul torn in two. My soul longs to be with him the rest of my days and accept his love! But ... but ... but I cannot! I cannot because I cannot let what happened again! "

Again, the sobbing drowned her for a few minutes while Aragorn softened.

Yes, he detested the role of sentimental counselor, but at that moment there was no other.

He was perfectly aware that, for the first time, the hard layer of stone that so fiercely covered Lenore's heart and thus keeping at bay a pain from a past that had not been overcome, had finally cracked.

It was, therefore, indispensable, to know how much there was in there, what had happened in her past so that it would be so painful, so much so that she was capable of wounding herself in such a way and in passing to Legolas.

It was a crucial moment that would most likely not be repeated in a long time if not more so. And for the first time, he was totally open to the idea of being a sentimental counselor-perhaps that was the only solution to the situation between Legolas and Lenore.

So, he approached her slowly, who kept crying uncontrollably and turned her back so that he would not see her crying.

Fortunately, no matter how much effort Lenore had made to calm down, she had not been able to stop crying. The pain so terrible that she had been able to contain in those days had suddenly overflowed without her being able to stop it.

Aragorn took her gently by the shoulders and turned her toward him.

"What happened, Lenore?" He asked softly.

But Lenore did not answer, she continued to weep disconsolately and painfully with her eyes lowered.

Aragorn gently took her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"What happened, Lenore?" He asked again softly, but in a firm tone that left no doubt he would not be content with a negative answer.

Lenore looked at him. The Ranger's piercing eyes were fixed on hers

* * *

.

 **Unlike the dragons and AÉfen-leóht, Aragorn decided to take matters into his own hands.**

 **Will Lenore tell him everything about her past? Or, as always, will she make the fort and tell him that it is not necessary to know?**

 **These questions will be answered in the following chapters.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the leader of each clan. They're the best warriors.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	32. A heartbreaking past (part 1)

**Hello to everyone around the world!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, it happened that Aragorn learned of what had happened between Legolas and Lenore, and had decided to take up the subject.**

 **After talking seriously to her or, rather, berating her hard, he finally made Lenore open up and show what she really feels.**

 **However, he also realized that it is necessary to know what happened in Lenore's past so that she now refuses to accept the elf's love, even though she also loves him.**

 **What happened in Lenore's past? What was the tragedy that changed her?**

 **That is what will be seen in this chapter.**

 **Your reviews are welcome and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32: A heartbreaking past (part 1)**_

"How are you, Lenore?"

A Lenore about 22 years old turned on her bed. She felt very bad. Why did she feel so bad about? Of those discomforts that afflict all women every month.

Lenore opened her eyes still dizzy. The medicines she took for the pain slept through her.

"Bad" she replied

The woman who had approached Lenore's bed would be about 50 to 51 years old, had white skin, reddish-brown hair, and emerald-green eyes.

"Oh! Daughter! "She said lovingly caressing her head" do not worry, tomorrow we will go to see the doctor, because you cannot be in this state every month "

Lenore nodded weakly. She was terribly wrong, she had nausea, her back ached and she did not say the belly, she felt weak and she was almost dizzy all the time, not to mention that she could not eat well.

"Look, little sister!" A male voice said at that moment.

Lenore and her mother turned. At that moment, a young man of about 26 years was entering. He was tall, sturdy, with blue eyes and reddish brown hair.

"Look who came to greet you!"

Behind him came a panting Saint Bernard who approached Lenore's bed and began to lick her to cheer her up, which to some extent he got because Lenore chuckled.

"Totto!" She said as she laughed

The Saint Bernard almost climbed into bed, but the mother stepped in.

"Enough, Johny!" She said, "take Totto. Everything is ready? I do not want the truck filled with hair because otherwise, you're going to wash it inside "

"It's all ready, Mom, do not worry," said Johny reassuringly, "come Totto, say goodbye to Lenore"

The Saint Bernard, gave a last lick to Lenore's cheek, obediently approached the young man and followed him.

"See you later, little sister," the young man said good-bye

"Goodbye Johny" Lenore answered from the bed

Scarcely had Johny gone with Totto when a man of about fifty-five, with blue eyes and very black hair despite his age, approached the threshold of the bedroom.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Not very well" replied the mother

"Lenore, do you think you can stay alone?" The man asked.

"Yes Dad. After all, you're just going to go shopping and get Totto to take a bath, right?

"Yes, Lenore, but we do not know how long the latter can take. Totto is not a small dog "

"It's true, but do not worry. I'm going to be lying here all the time "

The mom who had been out for a few moments returned with the tablet of pills in hand and a glass of water and put them on her bedside table.

"It's okay. Take care Lenore "the man said and gave a kiss on the forehead as a farewell

"Do not forget to take your medicines at the indicated time, Lenore" said the woman stroking her hair

"No mom, thanks for bringing them"

The woman smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek and left.

Lenore heard her dad close the door, the barking of Totto who was excited by the trip and the voices of Johny and her parents telling him to behave for a few more minutes and then nothing.

Lenore took one of her pills and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The insistent sound of the doorbell roused her.

Who would play that way? Lenore did not remember waiting for a visit. And if it was her parents or Johny? No, because then they would have talked to her on the phone to open them. Who then was the one who played the doorbell so insistently?

She decided to get up, and after putting on a robe and covering her belly, she went to the intercom, picked it up and said:

"Who is it?"

"We are the police, we are looking for Miss Lenore Williams. Do you know her?" Answered the voice of a woman.

Lenore paled. What had happened? Something was not right.

"It's me" she replied

"We need to talk to you, Miss Williams."

"What is it about?"

"Of your family"

At this, Lenore paled more. What could have happened to her brother and her parents?

"In a moment" she replied

She hung up the intercom, took her keys, and opened the door.

Before the threshold were two policemen both dressed in their uniform. The one was a man about 40 years old, with brown hair and light brown eyes, white skin. The other was a 35-year-old woman with curly black hair, dark brown eyes and rather dark skin.

The faces of both policemen showed some pity and sadness which did not indicate anything good.

"Are you Miss Lenore Williams?" The woman asked again.

Lenore nodded.

"What's going on?"

The two policemen looked at each other. It seemed that the news they were going to give was very sad and they were not happy to give it.

"Miss Williams" said the police woman after a moment "we came to tell you that your family has died in a car accident"

* * *

Hearing these words, Lenore opened her eyes and opened her mouth, not even knowing what to think.

This seemed like a nightmare she was having because of the pain in her belly, but by the faces of the cops and what they kept saying was gradually bringing her back from the first impression.

"A man who fled at great speed after assaulting a couple fled the police. He went in the opposite direction in the freeway and collided head-on against the van where your family was going, "the policewoman continued," the impact was so strong because of the speed both of them took that both cars were destroyed. They burned in flames and we could not save anyone ... "

"But ... but you're wrong!" Lenore replied, not believing what she heard "there are many vans in the state, not necessarily where my family was traveling!"

The police man who had not spoken all this time showed her some credentials that were charred and in which Lenore recognized the driving licenses of her father and Johny.

"The was also in the van, a large dog," added the police woman

At this, Lenore felt her legs begin to tremble. All belly pain had disappeared to simply give way to her mind that said over and over that it was not true what they were saying.

"We're very sorry, Miss Williams," the policewoman finished.

Lenore was on her way to the morgue on the patrol.

Although the bodies of her relatives had been identified thanks to the identification credentials, it was still necessary that Lenore could recognize that there was no doubt in the judicial record that she would rise with reason of the accident.

When she arrived, she felt nauseous, perhaps it was due to the substances that were used or perhaps because of her monthly discomfort or both.

The same policemen who had given her such terrible news had taken her away and now she was waiting for them to show her the bodies of her family and her dog so she could identify them.

Lenore hoped that when she saw them, she would immediately realize that everything had been a confusion, but when they were shown she no longer doubted that these were the corpses of her parents, brother and dog.

She could recognize the great watch her father always wore on his left wrist. In her mother the necklace of beaded glass that Lenore gave her on her birthday. The Nike sneakers that were Johny's favorites. And the new necklace from Totto.

Once she answered affirmatively to each of the questions asked by the medical examiner, he again said the same phrase that the police woman said: "I'm very sorry, Miss Williams"

Lenore swallowed hardly, and suddenly she felt everything begin to spin and her legs falter, a kind of heavy sleep clouded her mind and forced her to close her eyes, and soon ... everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again or rather began to fully realize what was around her, she was in the police station, seated in a chair, covered with a blanket and a warm tea.

She was seated next to a desk where no one sat, but it was filled with papers, pens, a computer and some photographs of a young man with what appeared to be his wife and daughter about 3 years old, all smiling.

Her eyes were fixed on iy, but they were not seeing it.

At that moment, a person came and sat down in front of her.

"Miss Williams" called her

Lenore did not react. She felt dull and everything was spinning. What was she doing there? Had she done something wrong? But it was not possible! She felt bad, had been in bed all the time because of her bellyache and then ... how was she there?

"Miss Williams" the person spoke to her again this time with a louder voice

It took Lenore a moment to react. Who was Miss Williams? Why did they call her that? She still did not understand the situation, it was as if her mind had suddenly erased the whole past.

"Miss Williams" called the person again, but this time getting to match her "Miss Williams"

Finally, Lenore slowly turned her gaze to the person who called her and realized that it was the same man who appeared in the photograph she had seen.

"Do you hear me, Miss Williams?" He asked.

Lenore nodded slowly. Though her senses were dull, she was slowly regaining clarity of thought.

"All right. My name is Roger Burns and I am here to file the judicial record on the occasion of the death of your family "

On hearing the word 'death', everything returned to Lenore's memory with a clarity and an impressive strength and all she could do was cry.

Mr. Burns let her vent for a few minutes before passing her a Kleenex and went on:

"I need you, Miss Williams, to tell me all the details of where your family was headed. I have been told that you have already been taken to the morgue to recognize the corpses, is it?

Lenore nodded. This was a dreadful nightmare. However, she gradually overcame and stopped crying. It was necessary to answer all the questions that the man asked and crying would not solve anything.

* * *

It had been two years since she had buried his parents, Johny, and Totto.

Fortunately, her parents had all their papers and wills in order, so it was easy to fix this situation and close all the bank accounts that had belonged to her parents and Johny.

However, the pain had not yielded, on the contrary, there were times that it became almost unbearable.

It had a lot to do, as she had been told by a close friend she had in college, that she had not given herself the time to mourn for their deaths.

And Lenore had to do a series of procedures to arrange everything necessary to bury her family and Totto, who forgot (or rather wanted to forget) completely mourning for them.

To prevent this from happening, because she even forced herself not to mourn because of this situation, she had locked the bedroom of her parents and Johny's, and had also kept everything that had belonged to Totto, so that she never had to see nothing. The photo albums had been left to the darkest corner and, in general, absolutely everything that reminded her in the least of her family or her dog was totally hidden, both physically and in her heart.

* * *

However, this did not help at all, but on the contrary, that pain took root slowly and became depression, a sharp depression and nothing could get it out.

She tried to get work, but in none it lasted because of her condition. It was to such a degree that she had to go with a psychiatrist to prescribe antidepressants and therapy and yet it did not work, because every year, on the anniversary of the death of all those she had loved ... Lenore could not even get out of bed, but all day she was crying.

And so, it was this sad situation until she turned 26, in the middle of complete loneliness because she pushed away everyone away for fear of losing them, the only one left in her life was that friend so close to the faculty.

* * *

On a cold winter morning, Lenore decided to go for a walk in the park.

She liked snow and ice, and though she felt very sad, she thought the cold might help her feel, even for a while, better.

So, she left her house warmly, wearing a hat, boots and gloves, and headed to the park that was a few blocks from her house.

There were several people walking, some were couples holding hands, others were adults who simply went for walks, or were parents with their children.

Lenore was all distracted, caught in her sad thoughts until, suddenly, a child's laughter made her look up and what she saw filled her eyes with tears.

A St. Bernard puppy ran for the frizbee to be thrown by the child who was laughing amused. His parents, sitting on a bench, watched with a smile to his son while the mother had a girl of approximately 2 years perfectly covered with a little teddy bear coat and little boots that matched the coat.

Lenore remembered how Johny was having fun with Totto throwing him the freezby or a ball and how the dog never seemed to get tired of that game.

She walked away, almost running, from the place because she could not stand the sight of it because it made her cry and no ... she could not cry ... she was strong and she was not going to cry.

She was running, almost on the street, when she bumped into someone who gasped in surprise and gasped in pain.

"Hey, be careful!" He exclaimed almost immediately.

Lenore could barely murmur a word of apology and tried to get up, but thanks to the slippery sidewalk she could not and slipped again.

Seeing this, Lenore heard that the person with whom he had just collided sighed in a bad mood, yet he offered her hand to help her up.

At first Lenore shook her head, but since she could not get up no longer because of the pain of the blow and because the sidewalk was slippery but because her eyes were clouded with tears, she finally accepted the help.

"Thank you," she murmured once she stood

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked the male voice concerned

Lenore, who had looked down all the time, barely nodded. However, it was obvious that she was not well, she was rubbing her hand and shoulder and was shivering both the cold and the physical and emotional pain.

"I do not think so," the male voice answered.

And almost immediately she felt her chin rise gently, and it was then that she saw a man about 28-29 years old, handsome, fair skin, olive green eyes, and blond hair like gold.

He was dressed in a heavy brown suede coat, trousers and matching shoes, and beige gloves.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

Lenore, who could not even speak of the effort so great she was doing to not burst into tears, just shook her head.

"I do not think so," replied the man, "you're shivering. You know? I invite you a coffee, after all mine you threw it on my coat "

It was then that Lenore realized that the man's coat was stained by coffee and Starbucks glass almost empty.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"Do not worry, this is sent to the dry cleaners. Now, I say we do not stay here because it's getting awful cold, so I'll buy you a coffee. By the way, my name is Keith"

Lenore smiled lightly and timidly at the kindness of the man.

"My name is Lenore"

The man named Keith smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lenore"

* * *

 **This is the first part of Lenore's sad past, but ... what is the other?**

 **Who is this man named Keith? What role will he play in Lenore's life?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**


	33. A heartbreaking past (part 2)

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You are a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, the first part of the tragedy that changed Lenore's life forever was narrated.**

 **But what really made his life turn 180º to the degree that she does not accept the love of the elf, even though she loves him too.**

 **That is what will be seen in this chapter.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and, as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: A heartbreaking past (part 2)**_

Lenore laughed in amusement as she had not done it for a long time, the man named Keith was very clever and knew how to make her laugh.

Ever since they met and took that coffee together where he, through whom knows what miracle had made her feel much better, had met a couple of times already in the park, already in a grocery store, already in the street.

Lenore always liked every time they met because they always had a coffee and had an excellent time next to him.

And apparently, he too because the third time they had a coffee, he had invited her out as simple friends to turn around and then go to eat.

Lenore had accepted, timidly but cheerfully. She was not a girl well versed in such matters because she had never given life a chance for such things, but for the first time in years she thought maybe Keith might be the exception.

* * *

Little by little their friendship grew closer until one day Lenore began to think seriously about the situation.

She had noticed that she was very pleased every time she saw him and felt 'butterflies in the stomach' simply by hearing his voice on the cell phone, she loved how he treated her because he was always gentlemanly with her, he always listened to her, always showed pleasure when he saw her, made her feel good.

 _"Did I fall in love?"_ she thought over and over again.

Finally, she concluded that this was probably because she longed to spend time as much as possible with him. After all, she owed him a lot because it had been Keith and not the antidepressants who had brought her out of that dreadful depression and had helped her once again open the bedrooms of her parents and Johny, to return pictures of her family in sight, and take Totto's toys.

One of the great steps she took with Keith's help, literally, was that she cleaned the bedrooms and, after having made a selection of clothes, one party donated it to a bazaar and the other kept it, as did Totto's toys.

But that was not the only change.

During the nights, a very recurrent dream began to come to her that Lenore did not understand. At first, she paid no attention to it, after all dreams do not always make sense and are only images of things we have seen or heard.

But this dream was different because she saw things that seemed to her more than anything of the Middle Ages by the armors, the walls, the dresses, a dragon, but the most striking thing was always the end: a great Eye of Fire that did not blink and that it was scary.

Lenore did not understand it, and although she was slowly remembering images of her dream, they became clearer and clearer. However, the worst of the matter is that over time, it began to become so recurrent that it would wake up once or twice a night, especially the famous Eye of Fire.

"Wow! That sounds so, so, so crazy, "said Keith once he heard that dream Lenore had told him.

He had noticed her haggard and tired and when he asked her the reason she had told him that reason was a strange dream and that it always woke her up.

"True?" Answered Lenore "it is assumed that dreams, dreams are and have almost never logical and ... yet something tells me that this does have"

"Really? I do not see much sense to him, that is, a great Eye of Fire that never blinks? And a woman who is so majestic that she looks like a queen made of light? And dragons? And battles? And all in a medieval setting? "

"Well, if you put it that way, it does sound illogical and I've probably gone crazy"

Keith smiled.

"Even if you were crazy, Lenore, you'd be the cutest of all," he told her.

"Oh! Am I crazy then? "She replied, blushing but smiling.

"We all are, Lenore, but that's not bad. And I tell you, you're the prettiest of all "

Keith took her hand and kissed it.

Lenore blushed intensely.

"You know what I think?" Keith said after a moment "you could write it"

"Write it?" She asked confused.

"Yes ... use it as inspiration as a novel or for a poem or for a song or even just describe it. Maybe that will help you "

Lenore thought for a moment. Maybe it was a good idea, she had never written something like that, but ... she'd try.

* * *

It would take Lenore about three weeks to write a song that was the first thing that came to mind and use a kind of music as medieval as possible, after all her dream had a medieval stage.

The day she finished it and was finally pleased with how it was, she got a call from Keith.

"Oh! Hi Keith! How are you? "She answered as always cheerfully.

"Fine, thanks Lenore and you?"

"Fine! I already finished writing the song "

"Song?"

"Yes, do you remember the advice you gave me to keep that dream from waking me up again and again at night?"

"Mmm ... ah! Yes! The one of the Eye of Fire and dragons and blah, blah, blah "

"Exactly. So, I followed your advice and I finished the song! "Said Lenore excitedly" when I see you I can show you "

"Oh, yes, of course!" Keith replied with a certain tone of annoy because that situation had seemed a little ... crazy "hey Lenore, I invite you to go out to dinner tonight"

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow, he never invited her that day and less to dine at night. However, she accepted ... was to spend an excellent time with him and could show him her song.

"Mmmm ... of course. Where will we meet?"

"I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Okay"

"What about 7pm?"

"It seems to me"

"Ok, and go as beautiful as possible because we are going to a very special place"

Hearing this, the 'butterflies in the stomach' rose almost to her throat and Lenore could barely answer.

"Where will we go?"

"It's a surprise. So, today at 7pm I pick you up at your house? "

"Yes"

"Very good. Have a good day"

"Thanks, you too"

Keith hung up just like Lenore.

She was excited. Why would they go to a special place and at night? What was his reason? Because he sure had one. Who knows what it would be, but it would definitely be a big and beautiful ... maybe, maybe, ask her to be his girlfriend.

The mere thought of it made his heart jump for joy. If that was his idea, she would gladly accept it because she loved him, yes she loved him.

* * *

Lenore was seeing herself again and again in the mirror, making sure no details were out of place.

She had chosen her best and most beautiful evening gown, the most beautiful jewels left, as she had gathered her long black hair in an elegant bune.

She looked very beautiful, especially since Lenore, although she did not have much ability to comb her hair and because of that she used to wear her loose hair or a ponytail or, at most, in a braid, she was excellent at choosing the clothes that best fit her It remained to her white skin and her green emerald eyes.

She kept a copy of the lyrics of her song in her bag and prepared herself for that evening that promised to be special and charming.

As Keith promised, he arrived at 7pm for her, because if there was anything that characterized him was that he was a perfectly timely man.

When he saw her, he stood for a moment surprised not knowing what to say. Decidedly Lenore looked beautiful in black because it stood out perfectly her white skin.

"You look great" was the only thing Keith could say after a few moments

Lenore giggled as she blushed.

* * *

Keith took her to one of the city's most luxurious restaurants, and nearby was a park with a fountain.

Together they ate, though Lenore could barely because the feel the emotion of having the feeling that something very special would happen that night.

For a moment to calm her nerves, she decided to talk about anything and the first thing that came to mind was her song.

"Mmm ... remember what I told you this morning?" She asked.

Keith raised a confused eyebrow.

"What we talked about before I invited you to dinner?"

"Yes, my song ... remember?"

"Oh yeah! The song! "He replied, hiding a gesture of exasperation

The dream seemed crazy to him, and he would never have believed that Lenore would take his advice so seriously that she had given it only to stop talking about something that really did not matter to him.

"Do you want to see it?" Lenore continued, who had not noticed her reaction

"Yeah right"

Lenore handed her the copy of the song.

 _"'The Battle of Evermore_?'" Said surprised Keith "and why that title?"

"Well because now that I was writing it, I realized that there was something in common that spun the whole song and it was a war"

"A war?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a war. I do not know what or why, but I'm sure that's what makes all those images that alone make no sense, have it "

"Lenore, I think you take things very seriously"

She made a gesture of confusion.

"Do not you agree?"

"No, on the contrary, it seems pretty well written, but ... dreams, dreams are. You said it yourself "he stopped when he saw the face of Lenore who saw him surprised" however, if it helps you to sleep better and that those dark circles disappear from your beautiful face, I am very happy for you "

Lenore smiled, but she did not like Keith's opinion so she decided to forget the song.

They continued talking about some other subjects, with the same vivacity with which they always did. When they finished, Keith paid the bill and invited her for a walk in the park.

They walked as they talked and laughed and joked until they reached the fountain.

There he separated from her and after a few moments he said:

"Lenore, I want to tell you something very important"

Her heart began to throb rapidly, but she tried to remain calm and nodded with a smile.

"Look, Lenore, since I've treated you I've realized that you are not an ordinary woman, but that you are very beautiful and tender and intelligent and you have good character and the truth, you have ended up in love. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Lenore felt her breath catch for a moment.

That he thought she was cute, tender and intelligent? That he had fallen in love with her just as she had loved him? How wonderful to know she was reciprocated!

Lenore nodded excitedly.

"Of course," she said.

Keith smiled at him with a sweet smile, came over and kissed her.

* * *

For a year, everything was wonderful, especially for Lenore.

Keith was always attentive and affectionate with her, always beside her in difficult times and supporting her in everything.

However, there were some things in which he came to show indifference because they seemed unreasonable (like the dream) or did not seem very important, but was careful not to show it.

Lenore, on the other hand, made an effort to make things go well and that the relationship worked as well as possible. She knew that it was not always going to be all happiness, but she was convinced that if both sides did their part, things would go well and that's why she worked so hard for the relationship to last and ... who knows? Maybe they ended up getting married.

Not so with Keith who eventually became bored, he saw Lenore as a helpless creature whom he had to take care of all the time when he did not realize that that woman was much stronger than it seemed, her smile and joy that he had brought her were sometimes too much for him. He did not see Lenore's effort to make things work well, and he preferred to let her do all the work herself.

He began to behave more and more indifferently with her and they did not go out together as before, little by little also his calls and What's ceased to be often, as if he forgot or tried to move away from her.

Lenore did not understand why and often wondered why she was failing, but she never found a specific reason. It is true that as a human she had mistakes, but none seemed to be large enough for Keith to become increasingly cold.

For this reason, Lenore was well aware of her own behavior and seek by all means to make things work, but it seemed that while she was struggling, things were making things worse.

There were discussions. Well ... every relationship has arguments, but not by any triviality, it did not help that Keith sometimes showed up ... quite improper.

At first Lenore was silent and tried to make things right, even though she was often not to blame. But Lenore was not a woman to be trampled, scolded and humiliated, and there came a time when she also showed her point of view and defended herself, which did not please Keith at all.

* * *

"You and your madness, Lenore!" Exclaimed Keith as they drove back to her house "your tastes are extravagant! Your ideas even more! "

They had gone to dinner at an Italian restaurant and as Keith did not like his dumplings made them to the side making a gesture of disgust, which made Lenore smile because she found it curious and even funny.

That simple fact had bothered him and told her why he made fun of him. Lenore had told him that it was not like that, but it had seemed tender and even funny to her, but he had taken it as a joke anyway and had told her that if he thought he would laugh when she left the food he did not Liked

Lenore had told her that she had not laughed and that it was not to bother the issue and that it was best to forget about it, but for Keith it was not enough.

The rest of the meal was spent in an uneasy silence.

But they had barely begun to return to her house when Keith had told her just that: 'You and your madness, Lenore. Your extravagant tastes and your ideas even more!"

"And why should you call me extravagant?" Answered Lenore offended "only because I smiled at something so simple?"

"Do not! Your dream, your famous and stupid dream! "

"Dream?" She asked confused.

"Yes! Your stupid dream! The Eye of Fire! "

"I have not spoken a word of it for months!"

"Well, it seems to me like yesterday that you even forced me to read your famous song!"

"I never forced you!"

"Of course, you did! You made me feel compromised and that's why I read that stupidity! "

Lenore was stunned by what he had just said. She had not told him again about her dream, though she still had it, out of fear that he might take it as real madness.

After that, Keith took a deep breath and said,

"Let's calm down, Lenore"

"Calm down?" She repeated, offended "excuse me, but the one who has to calm down is you!"

And without further ado and taking advantage of being in a halt, she opened the door and got out.

"Lenore!" Keith called her.

But Lenore did not listen. She slammed the door and walked away without looking back. A few blocks away she took a taxi that took her home and once there she locked herself in her bedroom.

What was going on between her and him?

* * *

The next day, the telephone rang in the afternoon.

Lenore saw in the caller ID that it was Keith. She was still annoyed with him, but she was so insistently the way he called she decided to answer.

"Lenore, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I think I exaggerated "was the first thing he said" do you think we can talk about this in a cafe? "

"It's not necessary," she replied coldly.

"I want to fix the situation, Lenore, maybe we'll find a solution because I do not want us to continue arguing, I want us to go back to those times when we were both very happy together"

Hearing this and the tone with which he said it, Lenore softened.

"In the usual cafe?" She asked.

"At the usual cafe at 5pm, you think?"

"Okay"

With that said, he hung up the phone. She wished with all her heart that things were solved, at last he also wanted everything to go well.

* * *

At 5pm they met in the cafe as they had agreed.

Lenore hoped that things could be solved, after all he had finally shown interest in improving the relationship.

After talking about the weather and some other minor issues, Keith addressed the real issue that had brought them to the cafe.

"I have noticed, and surely you too, that our relationship is not as good as before" began to say

Lenore nodded.

"I think we both exaggerated our way of being and that is why we clashed so much in our opinions and that leads us to argue," he continued, "but I think if we both make an effort we can improve it"

"What effort?" Lenore asked because she realized there was something behind his words

"Well ... we should all give something like we received, right?"

Lenore nodded.

"I think in this case, it would be the same ... I would put my best effort not to explode in anger and say things I should not say, but ... I would have something in return. Would not that be fair? "

"Certainly"

Keith stared at her as if waiting for her to ask, and when she saw this, Lenore sighed.

"What do you want in return?" She asked.

"A proof of your love" was his answer

At this, Lenore was astonished. Had she listened well? Had she understood well?

"A proof of my love?" She repeated in amazement.

"Yes, a proof of your love. It can be when you want wherever you want, whether in your house or in mine ... we can even go on a trip and spend the night in a comfortable place ... "

Lenore looked at him, not believing what she heard. How dare he ask such a thing?!

"No" she said

Keith made a gesture of surprise first, but then annoyed.

"And why not?" He asked rudely. "Do not you love me, and I love you? Are not we dating? We even took a year! What is the problem? We would take all measures to make it unforgettable "

Lenore stared at him. She would never have believed that he would dare to ask such a thing and more in that way and in exchange for something!

"No" she answered again "for everything there is its time"

Keith's lips twitched, clearly showing his anger, but he restrained himself as they were in a public place.

"As you wish," he replied standing up and ready to go.

He took a few steps, but turned in his footsteps.

"I have realized that I have taken you by surprise and it is understandable. So, I give you three days to think more clearly ... being more patient and not explode in anger in exchange for a proof of your love "

And saying this, he gave her a hypocritical kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

During those three days, Lenore was thinking over and over about giving him a proof of her love for Keith, in return for him not to break out in anger continuously.

Lenore really wanted the relationship to be like before, but it did not seem to be worth so much as to give her a proof of her love, let alone the way she was asked. She would not even have given her being married if he had asked her that way!

What had become of Keith tender and affectionate with her? Why was he not so attentive and kind to her anymore? Why had he just become a ... a ... a ... fucker with her?

No, she would not give him proof of her love. Everything had its time and certainly that was not, for other things, it was not going to yield so easily or give something as important and valuable as if it were a simple exchange. That was by self-will and by love ... was not that why it was called 'proof of love'?

* * *

After three days, they met again at the same cafe and Keith this time went straight to the point.

"Well, what have you thought Lenore?" He asked "my patience and no longer explode in anger with you in exchange for your proof of love?

Lenore took a deep breath.

"No," she replied firmly.

Keith was startled at what he heard. He would never have imagined that this woman was determined to continue with the same decision.

"What did you say?" He asked again as if to ascertain what she had said

"My answer is 'no', Keith," Lenore replied firmly, "I cannot give you something so ... so ... valuable and important in that way"

For a moment, Keith was about to shout at her or cut off the relationship, but he stopped himself and said with a hypocritical smile:

"You are very brave, Lenore, you have really astounded me" he said "I never thought there was a woman as brave as you"

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow. That was not the answer she expected from him.

"No doubt you have shown me that I have chosen the best of all the girls" he continued "the peace and we started again ... and ah! Forget my foolish request, it was only to try you "

"Try me?" She asked.

"Yes, to prove to myself that I had certainly chosen well and put aside any doubts"

"Doubt?"

"Yes, what I will do. I have to go, love, but we are in touch by What's "

And without saying more, he kissed her and left, without forgetting paying them both.

* * *

What would he have meant by a doubt as to what he would do? It was the question that did not leave her mind for a moment.

Was it ... asking her to marry him? Thinking that excited and at the same time not Lenore, because what kind of evidence were these? That he was not sure that he loved her and that's why he'd asked her to be his girlfriend? What was his purpose behind those words, because Lenore was sure there was something else.

* * *

One rainy afternoon, Lenore was returning from her work when she saw him leaving a pharmacy. She was about to greet him and try again to make things better when she stopped short.

Along with him was a girl about the same age as Lenore, her blue eyes and her curly hair like gold.

But that was not what made her stop and pale, it was the way Keith saw her and the way he touched her and to finish clearing any doubt, she saw them kiss passionately.

For some strange reason, she followed them from afar, taking great care not to be noticed by them. She saw them enter a hotel and register, that ended up tearing up.

Lenore returned desolated to her home, the man who had told her that he loved her a year ago was completely unfaithful to her. That was then the doubt she had resolved. No doubt he expected her to give in and give him proof of her love, and as she had not accepted, he now deceived her, and had succeeded in getting of that blond woman to give him whatever he asked.

Now she realized that no matter how hard she tried to make things work, it would never happen because he no longer loved her and preferred to get to others on the other side.

What had she done to be deceived by him that way? What had she done wrong? Was it only because she had denied him proof of love? Lenore wondered while she cried

But, she overcame ... she would not be deceived. She would end that relationship that all it was doing was breaking her heart.

* * *

That night, Lenore paced in her living room. She was thinking how to confront him. By phone? In person? Perhaps the best thing would be in person and in public, yes ... to make him ridiculous.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. She picked up the intercom.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Lenore. I was passing by and I thought I'd visit you "

At the sound of Keith's voice, Lenore paled. At first she was going to say that she could not attend to him, but then thinking it over, it was a good time to just break the relationship. The longer it lasted, the more damage it did.

"In a moment," she replied.

* * *

"Wow the weather is changing!" Was the first sentence that Keith said once he was in Lenore's living room "at one point it's sunny and then it's an icy wind like winter"

Lenore did not reply, only nodded.

"I've noticed you weird, Lenore, you do not answer my What's or my calls. Is something wrong, love? "

Lenore walked with her arms crossed, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed.

"Do not call me 'love'" she said harshly.

Keith looked at her in astonishment.

"But why?" He asked. "You're my girlfriend, remember?"

Lenore turned.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked mockingly, "and is that blond woman with whom you checked into the hotel a week ago?"

"What woman?" Asked Keith pretending to be surprised, but Lenore knew him and saw that his gaze betrayed him

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Keith! You deceive me and who knows for how long! And I wonder, it would have been me the only one with which you deceived me or there have been others! "

"I do not know what you're talking about, Lenore!"

"Do not? And what if I showed you the hotel registration, uh? "

Lenore did not have it, but the lie worked anyway because Keith paled.

"And what, now you dare to deny it ?!" continued Lenore angrily "" will you have the audacity to tell me in the face that it's not true?! And how many more have you cheated that way, Keith, uh? And with whom are you deceiving us? "

"You are not worth it!" Exclaimed he exalted "I thought you would be worth it, but unfortunately I was wrong and I lost a year of my life at your side! I should have gone with someone else before, but only out of pity, I stayed with you! "

"Pity?!"

"Do not you realize Lenore that you are like a puppy without owner and nobody takes care of it? I do not blame you, you had no family like that ... "

Keith could not finish the sentence because Lenore silenced him with a slap that drew blood.

"Get out of my home!" She shouted.

But Keith's response was to slap her so hard he threw her dizzy.

"What are you going to make me look ridiculous? Get me out of your house? It will be you who get out! "

And he began to punch, kick and hit her with everything he could find without Lenore being able to defend herself.

* * *

Lenore barely knew what was happening around her, she just knew she was being beaten all over the body while a man made a fury that screamed and insulted her non-stop.

How many times did Lenore try to get up and run away from that man, how many times Keith had grabbed her wildly from her hair, pulled her and kicked her again, kicking her with some punch, trying to break things in the head, which fortunately never got.

* * *

Lenore would not know how long it would take for the beating when came a moment when she simply wanted to let herself fall and forget that moment, but a voice in her mind shouted at her that if she did that monster would beat her to death.

Thanks to that voice, Lenore finally managed to kick him in the face just as he was dragging her again to catch her kicking. She got up and as she could, she ran to the kitchen where she grabbed a knife from the sharpest she had.

"Come on, Lenore! Do you really think you can stop me with it? "Keith said mockingly" you cannot even kill a fly! "

"Do not you dare approach!" She shouted.

Keith just chuckled at her and ran over her and probably had beaten her to death, but the instinct for survival was stronger, and without stopping to think for a moment more than to save herself, she stabbed him after stabbing without stopping.

Keith fell severely wounded at the feet of Lenore, who trembled like a leaf with the knife in her hand, unable to believe what she had just done.

* * *

At that moment, the police arrived. The neighbors, hearing the scandal of the objects that Keith threw and the cries of Lenore, had called the police.

An ambulance was called immediately upon seeing Keith's state of gravity.

Lenore seemed to have totally lost consciousness of where she was, who she was, what day it was, everything seemed like a dream, like being in a limbo where voices and sounds and everything she saw had no meaning or reason.

She was taken to the hospital without being aware of it. There they found that he had a pair of broken ribs, her right humerus broken, as well as her collarbone and fissured tibia, not to mention the pair of bruises and bruises he had.

As for Keith? Later she would find out that he had died from the wounds she had done to him with the kitchen knife.

* * *

She wished that would have been the only thing, but thanks to a death there was a whole trial and trial where, besides, Keith's family being wealthy had hired a lawyer to put her in jail.

All this time, Lenore seemed to be in limbo and not being aware of things. She probably would have ended up in jail or some psychiatric hospital because she did not react to anything, she was like a sleepwalking all the time, but her old and close friend from the university who was a lawyer took care of her business and got everything right for free.

However, that would be in the legal and economic area because the sentimental part ... Lenore would be destroyed forever.

* * *

It had been almost a year since that fateful night.

Lenore's friend was always on the lookout for her, he was not in love with her had never been, but he loved her as a sister to such a degree that he had been the one who had brought her to her therapies, bought her antidepressants, he had made sure that all her recovery from his bones was correct.

Finally, she went ahead leaving only a few scars barely visible, but the heart? There was no power to cure her or to bring her out of depression.

His friend was very worried about her because he feared that one day Lenore would end up committing suicide. It seemed to him that someone was needed ... but not anybody, but someone who was not only her friend, her best friend, but someone who loved her unconditionally and was always faithful to her beyond Death.

He was sure he was somewhere, but there was a problem: Lenore had sworn to herself that she would never fall in love again, let alone give her heart to anyone. So, it was the last thing she did in his life, even if it was her life, she would never accept it unless a miracle happened ... and since miracles did not exist ...

This worried much to her friend who finally thought that a trip would fit her well.

It took a lot of work to convince her, but Lenore finally agreed to go to Denmark, a country that had always attracted her a lot.

"When you get there, you call me facetime, okay?" He said shortly before saying goodbye at the airport "and do not worry about your house. I'll take care of it "

Lenore nodded.

"I know," she replied with a smile, but it was no longer that smile that was full of life that he had ever seen.

"And you take many pics and you send them, I want to know Denmark through you" added his friend

Lenore smiled.

"Do not worry, I'll send you so many that you will not know what to do"

"I hope so, uh?"

There was silence.

"Do not be sad Lenore, think that this is a pleasure trip, you will know new places, new customs ... even meet new people even life can give you a new beginning"

At this, Lenore's face darkened. She no longer wanted to know anything about them, let alone a new beginning with someone.

"Miracles do not exist. There was a time when I believed in them, but no longer ... I am no longer so delusional and silly. Love is only an illusion that begins beautiful, but in the end, has a tragic and bitter end "

Hearing the voice so sad and bitter with which she said it, her friend was silent.

"Well, I do believe in miracles and I'm sure that in Denmark something will happen to you that will change your life forever," he said "good luck, Lenore"

* * *

 **This is the sad and terrible reason why Lenore rejected Legolas even though she also loves him.**

 **Are things gonna stay like this?**

 **Your reviews are very important.**


	34. What an elf's love is?

**Hi!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all those who have read this story.**

 **Now that it has been known the sad past of Lenore and that the reason is known why she rejected Legolas, although she also loves him ... what will Aragorn do?**

 **Will he continue with the same concept he had of her as a heartless and cruel woman, or will he change and understand Lenore?**

 **And aside from that ... what will be Aragorn's decision about what he should tell Lenore, if he decides to say something other than a 'I'm sorry, Lenore'?**

 **Your reviews are welcome and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34: What an elf's love is?**_

Aragorn had listened to the whole story in silence. In his face could be read sadness at the sight of the pain and tragedies that Lenore had gone through which had not been anything.

"And what happened in that place called ... Denmark?" He asked when she stopped

"After a month of strolling and taking pics and other things, by chance of fate I met my dragon who later would share his heart with me for after we both finished who knows how here, in Middle-Earth"

Lenore chuckled as she remembered this.

"You know? I wonder how my friend was so sure that a ... miracle would happen ... so that my life was completely unexpected, "she said.

She paused.

"You know Aragorn? I thank you very much that you have listened to me "she said" I needed to tell someone other than my dragon. You're like Johny, you're like my new big brother, curious not? "

Aragorn smiled.

"I am very grateful for the good opinion you have of me, Lenore," he said, "I feel privileged to have such confidence in me"

Lenore smiled, but her smile did not last long.

"I hope ... that your sad and bad opinion about me changes," she said quietly, "I'm not a ... a ... a viper like you think, nor do I like to play with people's feelings, let alone still be so cruel and so ruthless ... but now you know why I just cannot accept Legolas's love, even if I love him too "

The last sentence was said with a painful tone that did not go unnoticed for the Ranger who realized at that time what to do.

Yes, he still loathed the role of sentimental counselor he had had to play, but he also realized that there was no other choice.

On the other hand, he also realized at the time that the only solution to the pain of not only of Legolas but also of Lenore was precisely that they were together because nothing and nobody could help Lenore more than the most powerful thing that he knew and was: the love of an elf.

So, when Lenore got up and was going to go, he said:

"Wait Lenore"

She turned.

"Do not do it," he told her.

"What do you mean?" She said in confusion.

"Yes, do not. Going without saying or doing anything about this situation "

Lenore paled.

"Did not you hear any of the words I said, Aragorn?" She exclaimed, "do not you understand that I cannot make the same mistake?"

She was about to open the door when she stopped because Aragorn said,

"No, Lenore. Certainly, you will not make the same mistake, but you will commit another and much greater "

Lenore turned, frowning and confused.

"Come Lenore, I want to talk to you," he said.

The woman was hesitant for a moment, but decided when Aragorn added:

"I have listened to you, Lenore, now I ask you to listen to me"

Lenore sighed and sat down again in the chair where she had been sitting.

Aragorn saw her for a moment, wishing what he was going to do, it would work.

"Do you know what an elf's love is?" He asked.

* * *

Lenore was surprised at the unexpected question.

"Well ... I guess it is like any love, only that instead of being between two humans, in this case it is between two elves or an elf and a human" she replied

She made a gesture of strangeness.

"But by your words I can deduce that there is more besides it, so tell me: what is the love of an elf?"

Aragorn smiled to himself. He already had the attention and interest of the young woman.

* * *

"Do you remember Lenore that when you asked me about the light you saw shining in Legolas's eyes, I told you that the love of an elf was something that not anybody had?"

"Yes, you told me it was the greatest gift that the famous Válar could have given me"

"So is. And do you know why?"

Lenore shook her head.

"You see, the elves are immortal and as they are their love is also immortal. Once an elf has fallen in love there is no power that that elf stops loving the person whom his heart chose. They love that person as if it were the first day or perhaps more because, unlike this man Keith, the elves are concerned to know more each day the person they love. In this case, it would be that Legolas would seek to know you as a person every day a little more, never get bored of you, on the contrary, he would find you more and more interesting and fascinating as a person "

"You know another characteristic that makes the love of an elf so different and special: it is that it is pure, never seeks its own interest.

"Unlike that Keith who tried to blackmail you to get a proof of your love, Legolas would never do such a thing, he will never force you to do something that will benefit him, he will always seek your greatest good, respect you and will treat you as you deserve. He will patiently wait to go to the step that you want the relationship to go, he will never force you into anything because he loves you "

* * *

Lenore listened in amazement to Aragorn. The Ranger was contrasting the 'love' that Keith had for her and the one that Legolas felt for her and, decidedly, were the opposite.

"The love of an elf is disinterested," continued Aragorn, "never going to seek his own benefit, but what makes the relationship work its best. Unlike Keith, Legolas will always seek to have a long, lasting relationship and, above all, love, because for them love is a gift from the Válar that must be cared for and nurtured.

"He will always look for you to outdo yourself. You, yourself, have said that Legolas always seeks to make you face your fears and be better in the bow, for example. And he will, always, because your well-being will be his priority.

"He will never treat you like a 'helpless dog', he thinks you are a very strong and brave woman, did not he himself tell you?"

Lenore nodded.

"The love of an elf makes him always ready to change and make adjustments in his life for the relationship to work. He is willing to accept his mistakes without making tantrums like a child or like that Keith.

"Did not Legolas cast aside his hatred for the dragons as long as you no longer felt in the midst of the enmity of him and your dragon?"

Lenore nodded again. Certainly, the elf had made an effort, after all the story of Tauriel was not any story, and yet he had done so long as she no longer felt in the middle of that feud.

After a few moments when Aragorn was watching her carefully to see the effect of his words on Lenore, he continued:

"Keith never gave importance to your song and some other things that caught your attention, if I remember correctly ... but Legolas, for Legolas everything you do, think or feel will always be important and everything you like and even what you do not like always he will have in mind because that is the love of an elf: respect, is a love that will always respect you "

* * *

There was silence.

"Tell me, Lenore, and I'm asking you not to take it badly, but ... tell me what Legolas's profession of love was like?"

At this, Lenore blushed intensely. Why would he want to know? However, she was certain that there was something more behind his request than to just want to listen to her for pure taste.

"Well ... then ... he did a whole recount of what had happened between us, how we had started being enemies and how the situation where we were now. But ... what struck me was that he not only saw it from his point of view, but what he had noticed instead in both "

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"And what were the qualities that he pointed out to you?" He asked.

"For I am intelligent, strong, brave, gentle, noble, tender, made him see life differently, listened to him and made him smile, that I am beautiful"

Lenore chuckled.

"He said it three times on different occasions. And he said that he had not met any maid who resembled me, and how could he have kept him from falling in love with me if I were so unique, so different and so kind-hearted as intelligent "

Aragorn noticed that Lenore's cheeks were blushed intensely, but what struck him most was that Lenore's gaze was low, yet he could see the gleam of joy and love in her eyes as she remembered the words of the elf.

"And he told you all that, Keith?" He asked after a moment

Upon hearing this, Lenore's forehead darkened as she shook her head.

"Lenore," Aragorn continued, "for Keith you were only important because you were (and indeed are) pretty, but he did not look at all the other qualities you have. Legolas instead, your physique is certainly important, but he sees beyond what is in a face, and he asks himself: how come I did not realize before what was really happening to me. And it is not because he does not want to accept it but because he himself realizes that what the Válar have allowed him to fall in love with a woman from another realm who also shares heart with a dragon and who is the leader of a whole race, is the greatest privilege. He sees your love not as a prize, not as something nice, but as a privilege.

"Keith told you 'love' only because you were his girlfriend, but Legolas even asked if he had a chance, you realize the big difference?"

Lenore did not know what to say because before her eyes the whole difference was so abysmal that there was between the 'love' Keith had felt for her and Legolas felt for her.

* * *

There was a long silence.

"You mean, do you think it's a good idea to accept Legolas's love?" She asked slowly.

"Rather, what I think or what I want is that you reflect your decision very well," answered Aragorn, "your oath was: 'I will never fall in love again, and even less surrender my heart to someone unless there is a miracle' I am in the right thing?"

Lenore nodded.

"Look around you, Lenore ... you live in a miracle. A miracle was to meet a black dragon which, I guess, does not happen every day in your realm; You share heart with that black dragon, which nobody in all Middle-Earth and, I guess, that in your realm either; You've fallen into another realm where you have known to show who you really are, you are the leader of the race of dragons, you have a group of people that is the _Fellowship_ that they love you as if they were your family, your song is the prophecy of the things that will happen in this war ... come on, you have the love of an elf that everyone believed he would never fall in love with! Tell me what more miracle do you want? "

Lenore did not answer. What Aragorn said was not without reason.

"So, my invitation is not that you accept it or not. My invitation is that you reflect and think ... if there have been so many miracles in these last months in your life, why not allow one more?

* * *

"But Aragorn ... I am human, certainly I will live something like 2500 years because I share heart with a dragon, but ... but ... but Legolas is elf and immortal ..." said after a few minutes of silence Lenore "and what goes to be his when I die if rejecting him I broke his Fëa? "

"When you die ... he's going to die too," said the Ranger sadly.

Lenore's eyes widened in amazement, but immediately tears welled up.

"I cannot, I cannot let that happen!"

"There's nothing you can do about it, Lenore"

"Why not? Maybe if he stay away from me and ... "

"Listen Lenore, he is an elf and from the very moment his heart chose you and fell in love with you, his Fëa has tangled with yours, that is why he understands you so well, better than anyone. And that happens to all the elves, so when the person loved by them dies, they also die from sadness, whether they are reciprocated or not "

He paused.

"But just think about this Lenore: what do you prefer, that the two live in complete sadness and loneliness for 2500 years? Or that the two of them live for 2500 years in complete joy and love? "

* * *

 **Aragorn has decided that for the good of all, it is preferable to convince Lenore to accept the love of the elf, because he has realized that it will be the only way that both end well and heal each other.**

 **Which will end up being Lenore's resolution? That will be seen in the next chapter.**

 **Your reviews are very important.**


	35. Fela-leóre

**Hello to everyone!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story, you have always been a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, Aragorn decided or rather realized that what suited the issue between Legolas and Lenore was that they were together because it would be the only way they would both really be happy.**

 **For this, he explained to Lenore what an elf's love was and contrasted it with what Keith had 'felt' for her, but now ... it's up to Lenore to decide.**

 **What will be her decision? Has Aragorn's conversation with her been effective?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome, and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35: Fela-leóre**_

Lenore could not sleep that day, not even after taking a good bath. The conversation she had with Aragorn made her uneasy.

She would never have imagined that the love of an elf was of such great magnitude and had so many characteristics. It was not, therefore, astonishing that Aragorn had told her that it was the greatest gift that the Válar had given her.

He had told her to think very seriously about what she would decide on, and of course she would. Who would not long for a love like that ... disinterested, pure, kind, that went beyond that same Death and still surpassed the power of this one? She was sure that even an elf's love was more powerful than that of the Dark Lord of Mordor.

But ... but would she dare to take the same risk? The scars left by Keith's beating had disappeared the moment her dragon had shared his heart with her, but what about the heart? Her own dragon had told her that he could not do more, what was needed was to allow someone to help her, that is, someone who loved her and whom she loved.

Lenore was as sure as she was of her own existence that she loved Legolas beyond that her own understanding allowed her to reason, and yet it was not a blind love, no ... it was a love fully aware of why she felt what she felt. It was a love like she had never felt it, it was a love ... 100%

For the first time, her mind was silent and reasoned and it went over and over again everything Aragorn said to her.

Lenore was as sure as she was of her own existence that Legolas loved her, it was all about her then ... taking the risk again with the expectation of whether things would go well or not.

 _'Lenore, look around you ... you live in a miracle!'_ Had been one of Aragorn's phrases.

And certainly, all that she saw, heard and touched, and in general, all her life was a miracle, from the moment she met her dragon until that moment. And behold, the miracles had increased until the moment when the Válar, Ványr or the Life or whoever were putting in front of her on silver tray one of the greatest blessings: the love of an elf.

Thinking about it, Lenore realized that the adventure in Middle-Earth that had accepted her dragon and she only by compromise, had changed them both, especially her, and in some strange way had been healing and molding her, And now what was missing was the heart and behold it was given the love of an elf to heal her heart.

Would she accept it? Would not?

She remembered the beating she had received from the captain of the orcs, and that had awakened in her frightful memories, but she also remembered the beautiful lullaby that Legolas sang to her and how, even without knowing what was happening to her, he had been there all along.

How he cared about her dragon for food, bringing food to her as well, naming her elf-friend, and at all times his behavior was exactly the same as Aragorn's explanation of the love of an elf.

Her heart was insistently saying _'give him a chance, you love him'_ ... and her mind? It was silent as it pondered what its decision would be.

One thing was indispensable: apologizing to him and reiterating her friendship, accepting his love or not.

She also had to apologize to her dragon. **AÉfen-leóht** had been saddened and she knew and sensed very well that he also felt hurt ... yes, she had to apologize to him because she could not bear that the dragon who had so selflessly decided to share with her heart, was sad because of her.

* * *

Lenore stood at the entrance of the barn where **Be-sníwod** was well recovering. She seemed to have come out of the catatonic state, but she was still unconscious, however, that was already gain.

Merry, realizing this, had wept for joy and did not separate herself day or night from her.

The Black Dragon was coming out of the barn, his turn was over and Legolas's started.

Lenore saw him and he to her.

The elf's gaze was sad, filled with dreadful pain, and yet Lenore could read in it love too, a broken love, but love at last.

Lenore sighed involuntarily, made a slight nod of her head and turned to her dragon, who was leaving at the moment.

" **AÉfen-leóht** " called him

The Black Dragon turned. His beautiful reptilian eyes were muffled by a slight cloud of sadness, and yet she could see that even though he was hurt and sad, he continued to appreciate her as he always did.

"I want to talk to you"

They both left the place. The Black Dragon sat waiting for Lenore to tell him. He had sensed sadness, but also some perplexity and confusion, as if she did not know what decision to make.

However, that disappeared to give way to a great sadness, cry, but also affection, because at that moment Lenore gave a strong embrace to **AÉfen-leóht** while she cried.

The Black Dragon looked at her in surprise, then covered her tenderly with a wing.

"I'm so sorry, pal ... I'm so sorry ... I'm so sorry" she said between sobs and sobs

 **AÉfen-leóht's** eyes filled with tears. He knew they would be reconciled, and he was relieved.

"Do not cry, pal," he replied tenderly, "you were angry and upset. But tell me, what happens to be you in that state? "

Lenore looked up at him. Her eyes, although filled with tears, showed an infinite fondness for that Black Dragon who at that moment covered her with his wing, while those of him showed the same emotion and a "human" light appeared in his reptilian eyes.

Lenore took a deep breath. The Black Dragon could sense all her emotions, with the shared heart and thanks to that dragon is that she was still alive, therefore he had every right to know even if it was a part of what happened.

"Do you forgive me?"

 **AÉfen-leóht** nodded and gave her a lick as a kiss. Lenore chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"What about if we go to the outskirts of town, pal? What I have to say is very long and I would love to hear your opinion "

 **AÉfen-leóht** took her like a puppy and put her on his back and took flight.

* * *

Legolas was on his way back to practice with his bow and a quiver full of arrows.

He had scarcely listed everything when he heard the footsteps of Aragorn eating an apple. As soon as he reached his side, he offered him another apple, but Legolas made a negative gesture.

He set up his bow and fired. Again, the arrow did not hit the target.

"Legolas, I want to tell you something very important"

The elf took another arrow, prepared his bow, and fired. Once more the target missed.

"If you think that you will persuade me not to fade or to go to Válinor once the war is over, I warn you that your words will be futile," he said.

"No Legolas, I did not come to that. I came to talk to you about Lenore "

Hearing this, Legolas, who was about to shoot again, stopped and turned to see the Ranger sharply.

"Is she okay? Is she in danger? Where is she? "He asked in anguish.

"Do not worry, my friend, she's not in danger," Aragorn replied calmly. "I just came to tell you to try to understand her. Today she told me an atrocious story, as few I have heard in my life "

Legolas paled. The woman's well-being was more important than his life and honor.

"Is it about her?" He asked in anguish.

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"What happened? Who made her suffer? "Legolas immediately asked, clutching his bow as if he intended to kill the one who had made her suffer.

"He's not here," he said, "and that does not really matter ..."

"But how is it possible ... ?!"

"Calm down, my friend, I have come to you to say this so that you may have a little patience and try to think things through more clearly. Lenore has suffered a lot, as you have no idea and thanks to it sometimes her reactions are as they are, because her past has left her marked. However, wait and give her space and I assure you that she will tell you willingly. Do you promise me this? "

Legolas who had paled and his elf heart had shivered with anguish, nodded slowly.

Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Be patient, in time she will come and tell you," he said.

"I would wait for my whole life if it were necessary," replied the elf.

Aragorn smiled.

"I know," he replied, "now eat even that apple. It will do you good, I do not want elves fainted by weakness in the midst of battle "

For the first time, a faint smile appeared on Legolas's lips.

* * *

The talk that Lenore had with her dragon had been long.

It was not necessary to tell him all the sad and heartbreaking story because the Black Dragon knew it perfectly well, what surprised him and at the same time was pleased that Lenore spoke of it with much more tranquility than before, perhaps it was because she had vented with Aragorn.

Decidedly, that man was worth his weight in gold and when he was king he would surely be the best of all time. That was why he had decided to ally himself with him and plead for him before King Théoden, for like the man named Aragorn there were very few.

"What do you think I should do, pal?" Lenore had finally asked as she sat, leaning over him while the Black Dragon covered her with one of his wings like a blanket.

"It's easy and you know it perfectly"

"But it is that I am afraid ... not terrified"

"Everyone at some point has terror or fear of something. I'll tell you, before I learned to fly, I fell down several times and hurt myself a couple of times pretty ugly ... but I had to deal with it or until now I could not fly. You know? The Ványr Findabair was the one who taught me that instead of fearing the wind, I should take it as my ally "

 **AÉfen-leóht** paused.

"Your terror can make you your ally. How? Your terror can remind you of the mistakes you made in the past not to do them again in a new relationship that you have. Your terror reminds you of things very vividly, that you can use to know what is right "

Lenore nodded slowly.

"In addition," **AÉfen-leóht** continued, "think, it would be very nice ... to have Middle-Earth elf Robin Hood as part of you"

Lenore smiled.

"And you would not have any problem with it, pal?"

The Black Dragon gently nudged Lenore's head.

"If it were another, maybe ... but we're talking about the elf boy! And ... in the worst case, he and I would have a little talk if he dared to do something to you, so ... what can go wrong? "

Lenore nodded pensively.

"Think about it, pal. Follow the advice of the Ranger guy ... that guy is pretty smart and I think it would be very good idea to reflect it because in the end it is your decision and only yours "

Lenore embraced her dragon.

"I love you so much, you know?"

 **AÉfen-leóht** snorted and licked her cheek.

* * *

The next night Lenore was walking along the highest terrace of the castle. She had taken a bowl of water and was sitting trying to fix her elf-friend braids, unfortunately Lenore had never had the ability to comb her hair and the only thing that had ended up happening was that she had tangled her hair.

She used the water of the bowl as a mirror since there were no such as in Edoras and that annoyed Lenore. How complicated was it that they had mirrors? But apparently, it was more complicated than expected.

The light of the moon was bright and although she had a keen sight, it was no good ... her hair and, above all, her elf-friend braids were each more disheveled and entangled.

To that was added that she was stressed by the decision she had to make, it was not easy to concentrate with it all the time in the mind.

Lenore began to murmur something under her breath as she tried to pull out a huge knot that had been made, finally despaired, parted from the bowl and screamed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Asked a soft male voice

Legolas had been pacing all over the terraces of the castle while in his mind he kept repeating Aragorn's words: _'Be patient, in due time she will come and tell you.'_

What would she tell him? What had happened that had hurt her so much to mark her? When would it be, oh, when?

Legolas hoped that soon it would be, because although never again he would say something related to his love for her, he was ready to listen her and to console her. He would give his life to make her feel better and make her happy, if only it were soon! He was distressed at the mere thought that Lenore had suffered much in the past.

In the middle of the night, he thought he saw a shadow go to the highest terrace of the castle. Its steps were quick and decisive, trying not to make noise because almost all the inhabitants of the castle slept, but Legolas knew perfectly well these footprints.

He decided to follow her, for who knows what reason, and saw her reach the highest terrace of the castle. There she saw that she was trying to comb her hair and made up her elf-friend's braids, he smiled, tenderly at the fact that, although they're in bad terms, Lenore still wanted to have her elf-friend braids in good condition.

But she did not have the remotest way to comb her hair, and soon her hair became a mess. Legolas wanted to go to help her because he knew Lenore was suffering a lot when her hair was tangled, but he knew he could help her, besides ... he could touch that long, soft black hair like the night he loved so much.

But he restrained himself, he would not approach, give her space and wait until she approached, he would follow the advice of Aragorn. But he could not help it when he saw her scream in frustration.

He left his hiding place and said:

"Are you ok?"

* * *

At the sound of his voice, Lenore's heart sank.

"Legolas!" She said in a low, stunned voice, blushing at the thought that the elf had seen her, and would surely think she was throwing a tantrum like a child.

"Are you all right?" The elf asked again without moving from his place, yet in his gaze, apart from sadness and pain, she read the concern, affection and love.

"Ummm ... yes, I'm fine ..."

Lenore watched as Legolas's face darkened. It was obvious, he felt her rejection and it hurt him. No, she could not let that happen.

"Well, not so much, in fact ... no, not at all" she hastened to change "I tried to fix my braids of elf-friend and all I got is that my hair is a complete disaster and now ... my head hurts a little "

Legolas looked at her with that same look: full of sadness and pain, but also with affection, concern and love.

"Would you let me help you?" He asked softly.

Lenore felt her breath catch. Once more that elf who always gave her place, without forcing anything because ... he loved her.

She nodded.

"Do you need the bowl?" She asked.

"No," he replied, "let's sit down so I can comb you well"

Not even daring to touch her for fear of offending her, he showed her a stone bench where they both sat, her back to him.

* * *

In Lenore's mind, they repeated over and over again the conversations she had had with Aragorn and **AÉfen-leóht**. Would she accept his love or not? Would she accept his love or not?

She knew that Legolas would never touch the subject again, he himself had promised, and if there was something that characterized the elf was that he never broke a single one of his promises, so ... it was up to her to take it back, in case she dared to accept it ... but would she?

Finally, she decided that the first thing was to apologize ... but how to apologize for such cruelty that she had done? Would he forgive her? Starting with ... would he listen to her? If he loved her, he would surely hear her ... but, but what would happen? She thought of her how she would react, if Legolas had done what she did, she did not know why, but she was sure she would still love him ... why or how, who knows, but Lenore was sure of it.

How to apologize? How? It was her continual question as a heavy and uneasy silence was between them as Legolas untangled Lenore's long black hair with incredible softness and tenderness.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Lenore began to talk without even knowing whether or not what she was doing was right ... she decided for the first time to let it be her heart to lead the rudder.

"This is very strange," she began to say, longing for the elf to at least follow the conversation

Fortunately, he did.

"Strange?"

"Yes, because you're the first person I really like to comb my hair"

Legolas nodded without saying a word. She had told him once, but in the end, she had shown him that she did not love him ... then she said it as a friend.

Seeing that he did not answer, Lenore continued.

"And you know ... I think that now that I've started thinking, there are several reasons for this"

"I thought it was just because I did not hurt you," he replied.

"It can be ... in fact it is. But apart it could be because it's nice that an elf combs your elf-friend braids that he made you the same day that he named his elf-friend ... or because, at the end I see myself combed ... or because, I really like that you comb me because no one does it like you ... or because ... "

Lenore was silent because at that moment the mind and heart agreed ... she lived in the middle of a miracle, why not accept another that could change her life as much as the tragedy with Keith.

Legolas, who had noticed that she had remained silent, said:

"Are you alright?"

"How can I tell him that I love him too?" Lenore thought over and over again, "how? Rats! Whoever, Válar or Ványr or whoever ... how? "

But the answer came not from any deity but from her own heart.

"Or because ... because you are my ... you are my **Fela-leóre** " she finished with a whisper

Lenore chuckled at the fact that she used that word.

"Yes, who would tell me that an elf would be my **Fela-leóre** ," she said softly.

Legolas frowned. He had never heard that word, most likely from the language of dragons. What would that mean? Because it was obvious that Lenore did not just say it because she wanted to use a word in that language.

" **Fela-leóre**?" He repeated, confused, "what do you mean?"

Lenore paled. That was the turning point and once said, there was no turning back.

" **Fela-leóre**?" She said " **fela-leóre** means _'fire of my heart'_. It is the word dragonesses use for the dragons they love. It is something like the Melethril of the elves, nothing more than **fela-leóre** is used for the male in the language of dragons"

She paused.

"So ... who would tell me that you would be my **fela-leóre**?" She added.

Lenore ceased to feel the soft hairstyle that Legolas's hands did to untangle her hair. She was going to call him, but at that moment the elf stood in front of her.

In his gaze, she could still see the sadness and the pain, but now also a light of rising hope and love shone.

"Really?" He asked in a voice choked with emotion.

Lenore looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"Yes" she said "you are my **fela-leóre** ... and always will be"

Hearing this, a few tears of joy rolled down Legolas's cheeks as Lenore's eyes filled with tears as she saw that the eyes of the elf she loved disappeared as if by magic the pain and sorrow to give way to the joy, the love and, above all ... to that beautiful and strange light and that, according to Aragorn, was the Fëa of Legolas.

Legolas leaned over and Lenore closed her eyes.

Anyone would think that what the elf would do would be to kiss her in the mouth, but he did not, but gave her a long, tender and gentle kiss on the forehead.

Lenore was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes. That long kiss held much more love than any kiss in the mouth.

With her eyes closed, she could, for some strange reason that she did not understand why, see the Fëa de Legolas that shone more brightly than ever and called her ever closer to her.

Lenore stretched to reach and touch her, it was difficult but she did not stop, not ... she wanted to touch it for a moment.

But if Lenore saw the Fëa of Legolas that shone and attracted to him more and more, he could not resist the desire of even if for a few moments to touch the one of Lenore.

Lenore's Fëa was also a strange and beautiful color, but it had a very different form, similar to that of a dragon, probably a sign that she shared a heart with a dragon.

Legolas also tried to touch her even for just a few seconds and the two Fëas increasingly tried to approach.

Suddenly, they managed to touch only for a moment ... but that moment was magical. Elf and woman felt an emotion that went beyond words, but the fact was that it was the most beautiful in their lives they felt.

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling, not knowing why. They both saw the Fëa glittering with great intensity in the eyes.

"I love you, Melethril, I love you with all my heart" murmured Legolas

Lenore blushed intensely and giggled, but her smile disappeared after a moment.

"What is it, Melethril?" Asked the elf concerned

"I want ... I want ... I want to apologize to you" she murmured

"You have nothing to apologize for Melethril ..."

"No, I have to because what I did not have words" she replied "I want to tell you a story that until recently was a secret for almost everyone except my dragon, I want to tell you because for you ... I will never have secrets"

Legolas smiled tenderly. This woman trusted him fully.

"Long time ago" began to narrate quickly Lenore "I fell in love with a man in my realm, before I met my dragon. That man ... he cheated on me, he played with me, he tried to blackmail me to get me to give him a proof of my love, as I did not give it, he decided to fool me with another ... not happy with this, when I told him that our relationship ended, he gave me a beating almost kills me ... this did not happen because I killed him before with a kitchen knife in the middle of my desperation to survive "

"Oh, Melethril!" Said Legolas shocked and embracing her "how much you must have suffered!"

Lenore nodded as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Since then I swore to never fall in love with anyone, let alone give my heart to someone unless a miracle happened," Lenore continued. "I do not know how you managed to make me fall in love with you, but I was ... I was afraid that the same thing would happen to me. That's why I rejected you that way, but nothing further from my heart ... "

"Do not cry, Melethril," Legolas told her, wiping away her tears. "What happened certainly hurt me but I never stopped loving you, let alone now that I am the happiest elf in Middle-Earth thanks to you"

Lenore smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked shyly

"There is nothing to forgive and I beg you to let me do something: let me help you and heal your wounds Melethril"

Lenore began to cry with joy and excitement. She would never have believed anyone asking her permission to help her get through. Of course, she would accept his help and she would also be there to help him! But ... for how long ...?

Legolas immediately realized that something bothered her.

"What is it, meleth nín?" He asked concerned

"Even if he's going to kill you in the end?" She asked sadly.

"Kill me?" He asked confused.

"Yes, the day I die, you ... you ..."

Legolas sighed.

"You spoke to Aragorn," he said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Do not bother Legolas, if it was not for Aragorn we would not be talking right now"

Legolas raised a surprised eyebrow. No wonder the Ranger had told him what he had said in the morning.

"Listen Melethril, certainly the day you die I will die for sadness, but that ... I do not care. Since I realized that I loved you, I knew and I did not care, my love for you is much greater than wanting to continue living without you or fear of Death if such can be said. Most likely we will have many more years of life together because you share a heart with a dragon, but if not, if tonight you die ... for the simple fact that you have accepted me in your heart, it is enough for me to feel that my life has finally found a purpose "

He paused.

"It will not be easy," he continued. "We will have several obstacles because this is life for all Middle-Earth beings, beginning with this war against the Dark Lord of Mordor, but ... I am ready to fight with all my strength so that you and I will always be together and be happy. I know you're an innate warrior, Melethril, would you be willing to fight at my side to get it? "

Lenore was weeping with joy at all this. Legolas himself offered not only to help her, to heal her, and to be with her all the time, but also to fight that their love would always last as long as the first day ... or rather, night.

She leaned her brow with his and looked into his eyes, with a look full of love and tenderness and said:

"I will always fight at your side my **Fela-leóre** , always"

* * *

 **Let us breathe easy ... things were solved for good and as Aragorn told Lenore: the love of the elves is disinterested and immortal.**

 **Now that things between Legolas and Lenore have finally been solved ... what will happen? Will Be-sníwod recover?**

 **These and other questions will begin to be answered in the following chapters.**

 **Your reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** the tender way that the dragonesses use for calling their beloveds.


	36. What is troubling you, son of Arathorn?

**Hi everyone!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, the problem between Legolas and Lenore was finally solved thanks, in large part, to Aragorn and the Black Dragon. Let's hope things go on like this between the elf and Lenore.**

 **What will be the reaction of all those who surround Legolas and Lenore when realizing the change so radical that there is in the relation of both?**

 **In the meantime, ... what has happened to the others? What about Be-sníwod? The Bregu of the Ice Dragons has come out of her catatonic state, but she is still unconscious ... will she recover soon before they see the signs of aid of Minas Tirith?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome, and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36: "What is troubling you, son of Arathorn?"**_

Everyone had immediately noticed the radical change that had taken place between Legolas and Lenore. And couldn't it be noticed if their eyes glittered when they saw each other, they smiled and looked sweetly, the elf treated her with exquisite chivalry and Lenore tenderly treated him. It was obvious that the two of them loved each other extraordinarily, and all of them, the **Bregu** , Gimli, **AÉfen-leóht** , and Aragorn, had been greatly rejoiced.

 _"At least they will be happy for 2500 years"_ thought Aragorn

Legolas went back to being the archer who never missed a single shot, sometimes barely pointing and yet hit the mark. Obviously, he had forgotten all idea of going to Válinor or fade, and his goal was to live next to that woman throughout her life, to make her happy, and both to strive for their relationship to be always long, lasting and full of love.

For her part, Lenore for the first time in many years was really happy and **AÉfen-leóht** sensed it perfectly and with her he rejoiced greatly. He would never have guessed that he would ever see her like this, but luckily, he had not. That elf named Legolas was definitely worth his weight in gold.

The two, Legolas and Lenore, used to spend a lot of time together walking the countryside. Lenore had told him the whole heartbreaking story of her past, just as Legolas had told her about his mother and her death; And both had made the promise that they would never have secrets for each other.

However, although they spent a lot of time together, not all the time they were glued to each other. Legolas knew Lenore and knew that the woman was independent and sometimes liked being alone so they both gave their space.

That was not the only good news, the next day Lenore accepted the elf's love, **Be-sníwod** had woken up dizzy and very hungry, but perfectly fine.

Merry, who had finally fallen asleep, was asleep leaning over her while Gimli stood guard, barely felt **Be-sníwod's** paw moved, and immediately awoke to see the Ice Dragoness open her eyes after blink several times and shaking her head and snort a couple of times, he lunged toward her.

"Snowy! You woke up, Snowy! "He cried as he hugged her tightly.

 **Be-sníwod** snorted gently and looked at him for a moment.

"Are you okay, little hobbit?" She asked "I see you have dark circles"

"The lad has been at your side all the time," Gimli replied "barely if he has slept and eaten"

 **Be-sníwod** looked at him briefly, while Merry cried, embracing her.

"I thought you were dead, Snowy," he said, "or that you would wake up many years later and I would never see you again"

 **Be-sníwod** snorted gently.

"It's not so easy for us to kill the **Bregu** , little hobbit," she said.

She paused.

"And the other little hobbit?" She asked.

"Pippin? He went with Gandalf and **Á-blícan** to Minas Tirith "

 **Be-sníwod** frowned confused.

"Thanks to the palantir the hobbit knew that Sauron thinks to destroy that city" answered Gimli

"And is okay, little hobbit Pippin?"

"Yes, thanks to your courage and power," answered Merry.

"Aye, what you did amazed me" said Gimli "destroy a palantir? I do not even think Gandalf could have "

"It's true, your feat will pass to posterity, sister," said a voice

Dwarf, Ice Dragoness and hobbit turned. It was **Líg-raesc**.

"How are you sister?"

"Well, thanks to you and my clan"

"The **Goddu** had mercy on us and they saved you, sister, because it would have been a great loss for us your death"

 **Be-sníwod** snorted gently.

"We'll get you to eat, sister. You need to replenish forces "

"I can get another whole boar roasted for you alone!" Merry said merrily.

"I do not think that's enough, little hobbit," said **Líg-raesc**. "Our sister has not eaten in a couple of days and what she faced was not anything. I will tell the Ice Dragons clan that their **Bregu** is awake and well "

With that said, he left the stable.

* * *

The news that the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons had finally awakened ran like wildfire which filled all the dragons with joy, the whole _Fellowship_ and, why not say it, to Éomer and Éowyn, even the king sent his congratulations.

The leader of the Rohirrim especially went to see **Be-sníwod** to give her the congratulations on the part of the king, and to offer her meat to be restored. Both **Be-sníwod** and the **Bregu** denied the offer not to leave the city without meat, however, in their mind was recorded the behavior of Éomer who was kind and willing to that race.

So, that **Be-sníwod** could eat at her whim, it was necessary to bring hunting especially for her. And for that purpose, the **Bregu** chose a group of dragons which would be rotating and invited the _Fellowship_ and even Éomer to accompany them, which was a great privilege.

They all accepted very willingly and were rotating with each group of dragons led by one or two **Bregu**.

"I'd like you to join us, Melethril," Legolas told Lenore as he put on his quiver.

The elf, though he did not like hunting at all, was willing to put aside this to support **Be-sníwod** and that day, he and Gimli along with **Líg-raesc** , **Clíf-stan** and another group of ten dragons between those who had three white dragons to avoid being detected, were preparing to leave hunting.

"This time it's my turn to stay, **Fela-leóre** ," she replied affectionately, "but when you return, we can go for a walk around, what do you think?"

In response, the elf gave her a tender kiss on the forehead while Lenore closed her eyes. Every time Legolas did that, she could see his Fëa more intensely, and so could he. Although it must be said that the elf did not have the slightest idea that Lenore was able to see his Fëa.

"It seems to me," he answered affectionately, "take care Melethril"

In response, Lenore kissed him on the cheek and was about to speak when Gimli followed by **Clíf-stan** and five other dragons came.

"Ready elf?" He asked.

Legolas nodded. He turned to Lenore, gently stroked her cheek, gazed at her affectionately, got up on **Líg-raesc** who had seen everything with a slight smile.

"See you in a couple of hours, lassie," Gimli said as **Clíf-stan** helped him to get up on him

"See you, Gimli"

The dragons prepared and took flight. After a couple of minutes, they were out of sight.

* * *

Lenore was going back to the barn where **Be-sníwod** and Merry would be. It would be nice to talk to her and the hobbit, after all they had a very pleasant talk and that would allow the time to pass quickly in the arrival of the dragons hunters.

Suddenly a boy of about eight years met her.

"Lenore!" He cried, running to her. He was going to give her a hug, but he restrained himself fearing that he would hurt her like the previous time, but this time he even gasped surprised because Lenore gave him a bear hug.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked in shock and yet did not let her go.

"Yes, friend Haethcyn," she replied, smiling, "and you?"

"I'm fine. I have noticed that you are very happy lately "

Lenore raised an eyebrow between surprised and not. Apparently, her joy in accepting the love of Legolas could be seen from miles even by someone who knew nothing of the matter.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and I guess it has to do with the elf-lord, because he also looks very happy. Lenore, can I ask you a question and you're not mad? "

Lenore smiled.

"I'm listening"

"You and the elf-lord are ... are ... are you more than friends? I mean ... you're kind of like sweethearts "he asked timidly

Lenore blushed and nodded. The boy nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well ... because I've heard something like that about you"

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Do they talk about us?"

Haethcyn nodded.

"Yes, especially women," he replied, "all agree that you and the elf-lord are more than friends, but ..."

"But…?"

"But some seem to like them or take it rather as something interesting and novel, but others ... do not take it very well and speak very badly of you"

Lenore was surprised.

"Of me?"

"Yes"

"And what they say?"

Haethcyn blushed intensely as he looked down.

"That… that… that you're his ... his mistress or something. Some say you poisoned his mind and you are using him; Others say you seduce him with dragon magic because you share heart with one of them; And others simply say that ... that ... "

"What…"

"That you are a woman who ... sleep with whoever and that now that you have seduced an elf, you think to take away his immortality or something"

Lenore paled. Those were real insults! How dare they think of women like that?! They were really the ones who were mistress of anyone and would do anything to seduce someone!

"But ... I've also listened to Princess Éowyn ..."

Lenore glanced again at Haethcyn. Now the princess too?! What the hell had she done to Éowyn to hate her that way?!

"What did the princess say about me?" She asked.

"She has said that ... that ... these are just lies told by a woman bitter for life and not able to see the happiness of others without hating that person. In fact, she expelled two of her ladies-in-waiting and a maid of her service for listening to them say that. She told them that they were a shame as women and that she did not want to see them again and that if she found out that they were talking about you in that way, she would have them punish "

Lenore was stunned. The princess ... the princess protected her?! That was the least expected, after all they were in very bad terms.

"Lenore," said Haethcyn after a moment, "you know? Princess Éowyn is very different from what I thought the nobles were. I mean, I do not love her as much as I do to you, but I can tell you that she has treated me well and protects me. I believe that you, the elf-lord, Lord Aragorn and she are very different people because, although they are of the nobility, they are not cruel to those who are poor and orphans like me "

Lenore knelt in front of the boy and smiled at him as she stroked his head.

"You are not poor" she said "because you have a heart of gold, only it is rare the person who realizes it"

She hug him.

"You are very good Haethcyn, and you are an excellent friend"

"You will not tell the princess everything I told you, right?"

"Do not worry, Haethcyn, your secret is safe"

* * *

Éowyn was on her way to the cellar toward the kitchen. She was going to talk very seriously to the head of the cooks because she'd asked her to have dinner an hour earlier and, behold, they were not even in the middle of the preparation. It seemed like she had to do it all!

She was carrying two sacks of potatoes with work when a person took a sack and helped her up the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Éowyn turned sharply and, seeing who was, made a gesture of displeasure that did not go unnoticed by Lenore. However, this time she ignored it because what she had gone specifically was to make peace with her and arguing from the beginning, was not going to get anything.

"Lady Lenore" greeted her coldly with a slight bow of her head.

"Your Highness" replied "can I help you with this?"

The princess was surprised. Why was that kindness?

"I come in peace, Your Highness. In fact, I come to make truces with you "

The princess was even more surprised. Why would she want to make truces with her? After all, the argument they had in the barn the night Lenore and her dragon arrived at Edoras had not been anything.

Lenore, seeing the disbelief on Eowyn's face, added:

"A little bird told me that there have been many gossip against me in connection with my dealings with the elf-lord. Also, that little bird told me Your Highness, instead of also joining those gossip as one would think because we are in bad terms, on the contrary, has pleaded for me several times "

She paused.

"From what I've noticed, I had misjudged Your Highness, and in fact, I wish we would start over. So, my pleasure, my name is Lenore, and yours? "She added extending her hand as a greeting

Éowyn looked at her in astonishment. Who would have said such a thing to Lenore? That really did not matter, what mattered was her reaction. Who would tell her that this woman whom all the dragons, her brother and some Rohirrim admired, and who had gotten the love of an elf and who in her opinion was superb, would approach her so that they would start again?

What would she do? Would she accept the truce? Or was there some double intention? Finally, she decided to give her a chance, if Lenore had approached with good intention, the logical thing was that she also gave her a chance.

"My pleasure, Lady Lenore, my name is Éowyn," she replied, shaking her hand.

Lenore smiled.

"Where do we take this, Your Highness?" She asked.

"I'm going to take it to the kitchen. These women who were supposed to have ready dinner, is the time that they haven't finished. Now, if I may, Lady Lenore, I need to take this to the kitchen and run those women "

"In fact, I thought to help Your Highness"

Éowyn turned to her.

"Help me?" She repeated incredulously. "You do not have to show me that you share a heart with a dragon, and you can carry this without much trouble, Lady Lenore"

"That's not my idea. In fact, I know we do not get along for some of those reasons, but what Your Highness does not know is that while everyone says they admire me, I admire you "

"You admire me?" Éowyn mockingly repeated, "pretend to make fun of me, Lady Lenore?"

"Not at all. I admire you because everything you can do, you do not need to share a heart with a dragon while I, could not do anything I do nor would be what I am if I did not share my heart with my dragon "

Lenore paused.

"That is to say, carrying the weight of the organization of the castle, the court and all servitude ... is a colossal task and not anyone could do, and less a woman like me"

"I thank you for your words, Lady Lenore, but that does not help me if no one knows how to recognize me" replied the princess with some sadness and bitterness "the important and worthwhile thing about Rohan is the sword, the battles won, the armor, everything It ... what a woman does at home is often forgotten "

"That's because men are fools" answered Lenore

Éowyn looked at her in surprise. Who would tell her that this woman who had a love relationship thought and said that, perhaps it was because her lover was not a man but an elf.

"Yes," Lenore went on, "the men-ah, yes! Great battles and war wounds, but what happens? To any wound, they make a great scandal and cry for the pain, instead we ... every month we are in a scream for the pain and what ... here we are working without complaining in the least. I bet no man would be able to withstand the pains we have every month.

"And what about the food? If they are not given to eat the very fools, they die of hunger because they only know if perhaps to roast something in a campfire and nothing more"

Éowyn smiled. All this was true, she had never thought about it.

"They boast that their hands are calloused by arms, but put them to sweep and to wash the floors and they would die of pain and they would emit blisters to them" continued Lenore imitating what it said.

The princess could not help laughing.

"And what about when they have to do several things at the same time?" Said Lenore

"Oh! They feel that the world is coming to them! "Replied Éowyn amused" and they lose their patience and they start to scream and make tantrum as any little boy would do"

"Exactly!" Lenore replied.

"And they do not know how to make resources, without their weapons they are left without knowing what to do"

"Do not even say Your Highness"

Éowyn and Lenore looked at each other and laughed.

"You see, Your Highness, men are neither more nor less than us women. Only they are very foolish and blind to realize that in fact many things in the castle would not work without you "

The princess smiled.

"It's not common to find someone who really knows how to appreciate you," she murmured.

"No," agreed Lenore "although there are its honorable exceptions, but the point is that in my case ... I admire you for it"

She offered her hand.

"Truces?" She told her.

Éowyn smiled.

"Truces" replied while shaking hands

* * *

It had been a couple of days when Lenore, who was on a walk with **AÉfen-leóht** as they talked, suddenly seemed to hear the metallic sound of a sword.

Both guided by the continual sound of what seemed to be the clash of a sword, they approached a hiding place in an abandoned corner of what had once been the ancient stables of the horses. And what they saw left them stunned.

Princess Éowyn, armed with a beautiful sword practiced like an experienced warrior. Her movements were fluid and precise, there was no doubt, but they were firm and continuous.

The princess was so focused on her practice that she had not realized that the Black Dragon and Lenore were staring at her, until at a moment when she made a quick turn to stop an imaginary blow from behind, she saw them and paled.

"How long has been spying on me?" She asked harshly.

"Enough to see that you are an expert on the sword"

Éowyn frowned. She was not pleased at all that they had found her practicing with her sword, after all it was absolutely forbidden for the woman to practice any kind of weapon in Rohan.

She picked up her items and was leaving when Lenore stopped her.

"Can I ask something Your Highness?" She asked.

Éowyn frowned. What would she want? Would she want something in exchange for her silence? If that was her idea, the princess would deny it strictly, she was not a woman to be blackmailed, but what Lenore told her left her stunned.

"Ummm ... I'm not good at sparring. And I need to keep practicing and since Lord Aragorn is not available ... could you be my teacher? "

The princess was stunned. That that woman who had participated in a couple of battles did not know sparring?! That was not to be believed! And yet the princess realized in Lenore's eyes that she did not lie.

"It's okay. We started training today, "she told her.

* * *

For a couple of days, the princess had been teaching Lenore daily for several hours sparring while **AÉfen-leóht** was watching the lesson and was listening attentively so that they would not be discovered.

Éowyn turned out to be an excellent teacher. She was patient and could explain, and she seemed to enjoy it a lot. Maybe it was because she could finally share something she loved with one of her own sex.

Apart from their lessons, the two between rest and rest talked and then resume with more energy the following duels. In a short time, Lenore had learned a couple of defenses and attacks and her movements were fluid and although not precise at all, she had improved considerably.

On that day, Éowyn and Lenore drank water before beginning the second part of the sparring lesson.

"What do you think?" Lenore asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

The princess and Lenore by then spoke by name.

"You know Lord Aragorn, do not you?" She asked quietly.

Lenore nodded.

"Since when?"

"A few months ago. I met him at a place called Rivendell "

"And what do you know about him?"

Lenore raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question she did not understand.

"What do I know about him?" He repeated.

"Yes. I mean, he's your friend, what do you know about him? "

"Ummm ... I know he's a Ranger and I think he's the leader or something of all of them. I also know that he is the best at what he does. He is an excellent swordsman and an honorable and understanding man. He gets along very well with Legolas and both have known each other for a long time ... ummm ... what else, what else? "

"Have you heard of Lady Arwen?"

At the sound of the name Lenore looked at Éowyn in surprise.

"Yes. She is the lady of the thoughts of Lord Aragorn "

"And you know her?"

"Personally? No. But it is said that she's very beautiful, elves call her the 'Evenstar'"

"And she ... where is she from?"

"As I know, she is the daughter of Lord Elrond de Rivendell. She is an elleth "

Éowyn sighed sadly. If Lady Arwen was an elleth and was in love with Aragorn, and he of hers ... there was nothing to do. Everyone knew that once an elf or elleth fell in love, he or she never stopped loving that person.

"You love Lord Aragorn, do not you?" Lenore asked quietly.

"He is a very different man, Lenore, he is one of the few exceptions that know how to appreciate my effort. When we fled to Helm Deep and the dragons attacked us for the first time, he made me see that my work and presence in the fort was indispensable ... no one had ever told me such a thing "

Lenore realized that Éowyn had not answered the question. Perhaps then what the princess felt was rather a crush. She wished it were so that the princess would not suffer.

"One day will come the day you find the right man" she said "and I assure you it will be the strangest way. For example, I found him in a realm that is not mine.

The princess smiled.

"A three-time duel?" She said after a moment.

"Oh! That's not fair, teacher! "Exclaimed Lenore" well we know who will win! "

"This time you have permission for use your superhuman strength"

Lenore and her dragon looked sideways. The Black Dragon snorted as inciting her.

"Okay," she replied with a shrug.

"The one who wins two of three, has the right to ask for something that the other will do without 'but'"

Lenore looked at the Black Dragon. Surely the princess had a catch, but would use her superhuman strength and help **AÉfen-leóht** , so ... what could happen?

* * *

Lenore was defeated a second time. She had had the good fortune to beat the princess in the second duel, but decidedly the princess was much better than her, because with everything and had used her superhuman strength had lost.

Éowyn helped her to her feet.

"Caught you" she said smiling

Lenore sighed.

"Ok, what are you asking for?"

Éowyn came over and said something in her ear that made Lenore turn sharply.

"You cannot be serious!"

"I won two of the three duels" said the princess

Lenore turned to see her dragon who had approached and for a moment her eyes became almost identical to those of this one, who almost immediately snorted in astonishment.

"Oh boy!" Lenore said.

* * *

Aragorn was sitting in his usual place, looking in the direction of Minas Tirith always with his eyes fixed on whether or not he could see the smoke at any moment.

However, the fact that he was watching closely toward the horizon did not prevent his mind from wandering through various matters that concerned him and one of which was ... Arwen.

What would his beloved Evenstar be like? He still seemed to see in her eyes the pain and tears she felt at the moment he asked her to forget their relationship and to go to Válinor with all those of her race.

Yet Aragorn could not help but feel a terrible pain in his heart because he loved her and knew he would continue to love her for the rest of his life.

Seeing the joy of Legolas and Lenore reminded him of his own which he had sacrificed for the sake of Middle-Earth and to protect her from any evil that the Dark Lord of Mordor intended to do to her, after all he was the future king of Gondor.

How rare and mysterious were the designs of the Válar! To some gave them the joy of love, while others took them away ... it was true that Lenore really deserved and needed the love of the elf more than anyone after having suffered what she had suffered. However, that did not make the Ranger feel better, because he would have given anything because the situation changed and he could also be next to his beloved Arwen.

A voice that had a distant similarity to the roar of a dragon took it out of his sad reflections.

"What is troubling you, son Arathorn?"

* * *

Aragorn turned sharply and saw that it was **Gim-sylfred** who sat down beside him.

"What is troubling you, son of Arathorn?" The Silver Dragoness once again asked. "I have noticed that there is great sadness and worry in your eyes. What is it? "

"The war" he replied "this war worries me and the situation that can be unleashed when Sauron attacks Minas Tirith. I do not think we will face any army, I think it will even be worse than the one we faced in Helm Deep "

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted and nodded.

"Is that all, son of Arathorn?"

Aragorn looked at her in surprise at the question.

 **Gim-sylfred** turned to him.

"You, son of Arathorn, you listen to all and for all you are a counselor, but ... who listens to you? Everyone at some point needs to be heard, so ... what is troubling you, son of Arathorn? "

Aragorn smiled. That Silver Dragoness was offering to listen to him and that he could vent with someone.

He thought for a moment ... why not? The **Bregu** had shown themselves to be highly perceptive, intelligent, wise, noble and good-hearted dragons. In other times, he would never have done it, but he had had plenty of hard evidence to know that if there was anyone outside the _Fellowship_ and whom he could trust, it was precisely the **Bregu,** in this case **Gim-sylfred** who was closest to him.

"I was thinking of Arwen," he said softly.

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted surprised because she had never heard that name in her long life.

"She is the daughter of Lord Elrond. She is an elleth "

"And she is your **fela-leóre**? Your _'fire of your heart'_? "

Aragorn nodded.

"I was thinking about her," he continued, "how much I miss her and look forward to seeing her face, her eyes, hearing her voice"

"And where is she?"

"I guess that in Válinor or at least on the way to that place"

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted confused.

"The children of the First Children of Ilúvatar never leave those who choose their heart. Why would she leave? "

"Because I asked her," he replied, "I asked her out of fear of what might happen to her in this war against the Dark Lord of Mordor. I ... I could not bear to have anything happen to her, that is why I asked her to forget me and to go to Válinor because only in that place would she be safe "

"You should not have asked for that, son of Arathorn"

Aragorn turned sharply toward **Gim-sylfred**.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your decision, it's hers. If Lady Arwen loves you, she will stay with you and will not mind anything that might happen. Is not this the love of the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar? It is immortal "

"I know," murmured Aragorn, "I fear that I have ... broken her Fëa"

" **Gim-sylfred** , can I ask you something?" He said after a moment

The Silver Dragoness snorted and nodded.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

 **Gim-sylfred** tilted her head in surprise at the question.

"Yes" answered "long ago"

"And what happened?"

"My **fela-leóre** is already with the **Goddu** ... in the stars" she replied while in her beautiful steel-colored eyes appeared a slight cloud of sadness

"I am so sorry"

"Do not feel it, son of Arathorn. He was much older than me, and yet ... we were very happy. Fortunately, he died for his age unlike others of our race who their **be-táht** died thanks to the children of other races "

"But his death must have hurt you"

"No doubt, son of Arathorn. We dragons, when we fall in love are faithful to our partner until the end of our days. But ... I have his memories and his love for me. Perhaps physically he is no longer here, but is present in my heart "

She paused.

"All my friends told me that it was not a good idea to join him because my **fela-leóre** was much older in age than I was, but I did not care ... I loved him and it was my decision and mine alone, of which until now I do not regret"

 **Gim-sylfred** turned to Aragorn.

"So you too, son of Arathorn, she loves you, and she and only she can make the decision. If my knowledge of the children of the First Children does not fail me, I am sure your **fela-leóre** will not leave you and will prefer to stay by your side. So, do not suffer, son of Arathorn, and instead, when you see her again, do not push her away, but instead enjoy her love. Love is a gift that the **Goddu** give to very few beings "

Aragorn looked at the Silver Dragoness, she well rivaled in advice and wisdom with Gandalf.

"What else is troubling you, son of Arathorn?" She asked again after a moment

"Minas Tirith. **Gim-sylfred** the battle that is going to happen there will be hellish ... "

"How are you so sure? For the army you're talking about? "

"Not only do I speak, do you remember Lenore's song?"

 **Gim-sylfred** nodded.

"The song, if I remember correctly says: _'The pain of woe can not exceed the woe of the aftermath, the drums will shake the castle's walls, the Ringwraiths ride in black'_ and according to the revelation of Lady Galadriel, in this battle there would be so many dead that not even the fire would bring peace, and if it is added that the Ringwraiths will go ... "

"It's true ... but also if I remember correctly, it also says _'Sing as you raise your bow'_ and _'Dance in the dark night'_ , which speak of never giving up hope and that there will also be a brief moment of joy"

"But at what cost, **Gim-sylfred**?"

"Not as high as the one that would be paid if **A-aglaéca Ágend** wins. Son of Arathorn, we all have to pay, nothing in this life is free, for everything there is to fight even to preserve the **Goddu** gifts we must fight, but remember: hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing. While there is hope in Middle-Earth, there will be forces to defeat **A-aglaéca Ágend** , in addition the song of our **draca-háta** also says _'and time will tell us all'_. There is nothing written, cling to it when you are in the dark night"

Aragorn nodded slowly. That Silver Dragoness was certainly wise and knew what it was that he needed to hear and not what would flatter his ear.

"What else is troubling you, son of Arathorn?" She asked again after a few minutes

"I fear the future, **Gim-sylfred** "

The Silver Dragoness tilted her head confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"If we beat Sauron, I do not know what I'm going to do. That is to say, I am the heir of the crown of Gondor, but ... but all my life I have been a simple Ranger, I know nothing of how to govern a kingdom ... what if I fail? What if I'm a lousy king? "

"Son of Arathorn, no one is born knowing, we must all learn along the path of our life and never stop learning. However, sometimes the **Goddu** allow us to have a teacher and in your case, it is this war that moves Middle-Earth.

"Are you afraid of how to rule a kingdom? You have already done something more difficult than it was to lead an army of men to which triplicated in number an army of orcs and ... you won.

"A king must bring unity and peace ... son of Arathorn under your command the _Fellowship of the Ring_ has gone forth, an elf and a dwarf have become friends and with your wisdom you have allowed an elf and our **draca-háta** to be happy.

"A king must be brave, honorable, trustworthy, wise and humble ... and you, son of Arathorn, you are ... why do you think dragons have allied with you, who you say you are a mere Ranger, and not a king Like Théoden?

"For thousands of years the dragon race has made no alliance with any other child of another race and behold now ... you are the first one that by unanimity the dragons consider that you are worthy to be our ally.

"Are you afraid? We all have it at some point in our life, but do not worry because you'll never be alone ... son of Arathorn, I will always fight at your side, because you are my friend "

Aragorn felt his eyes fill with tears. Never before had anyone said such encouraging words with the exception of Arwen. That Silver Dragoness really was a blessing sent by the Válar.

He lifted his hand and gently stroked her muzzle which made **Gim-sylfred** snorted with pleasure.

"If we are friends, why do you call me _'son of Arathorn'_ and not by my name, **Gim-sylfred**?"

"The dragons we take very seriously the question of the names and, so far, no one of the children of the other races we have considered them worthy to be called by their name more than the **Ge-sipwíf** , but ... you are not very far"

Aragorn smiled. He was not a man who liked hugs like Merry or Pippin, but certainly he was more than grateful to **Gim-sylfred** for her understanding.

Suddenly he saw that the steel-colored eyes of the Silver Dragoness were narrowed and that her face read the restlessness.

 **Gim-sylfred** got up and looked around intently.

" **Gim-sylfred** , what is it?" Asked concerned Aragorn

But the Silver Dragoness did not respond, continued listening intently around her, surely something she had heard was very important.

Suddenly she turned her face sharply in the direction of Minas Tirith.

"Son of Arathorn ..." she called

Aragorn turned to look in the same direction. The smoke signals were visible.

* * *

 **Finally Lenore and Princess Éowyn had make truces but... what did the princess asked her that make Lenore and her dragon pale?**

 **For the first time, it was now Aragorn who needed to be listened and it was the someone who no one would ever guess: the Bregu of the Silver Dragons, Gim-sylfred. Seems that the Silver Dragoness is very wise, maybe it has to do because she is the oldest of all the Bregu. Also a couple of details about love affairs among dragons were detailed.**

 **But now, the signals of smoke from Minas Tirith that had seen... what will happen?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **A-aglaéca Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of dragons.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the leader of each clan. They're the best warriors of every clan.

 **Be-táht:** word that in the language of dragons is used for their mate.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the leader and alpha of the dragons. For being a _draca-háta_ is necessary to share heart with one dragon.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that dragons use for calling their beloved.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the _Válar_ in the language of dragons

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	37. A desperate help for a desperate message

**Hello!**

 **As always and, first of all, I want to thank all those who have read this story. You have always been a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, although there was not much action, there were some important events: the change in the relationship between Legolas and Lenore; The peace between Lenore and Princess Éowyn; The classes that the princess gave to Lenore, the bet that won the first one and that until now it is not known what she asked in return; The one that Be-sníwod woke up, and the conversation of Aragorn with Gim-sylfred. In this way, Aragorn has been, apart from Lenore, the first person to have a counseling-type conversation with a dragon.**

 **But now ... the warning signs of Minas Tirith have been seen. What will happen?**

 **On the way, they will find a news that will alarm Aragorn and that will take him to ask for a help that no one was expecting. But when the dragons know ... will they want to help them?**

 **Your reviews are important and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37: A desperate help for a desperate message**_

Just Aragorn and **Gim-sylfred** had seen the smoke signals coming out of Minas Tirith, when they sped off to warn the king and the **Bregu**.

King Théoden, faithful to his word, immediately ordered that everything be prepared to leave as soon as possible. At the time, all the dragons enlisted, led by the **Bregu** (including **Be-sníwod** who was fully recovered) and Lenore.

Out of appreciation to Aragorn, who was urged to arrive at the city as soon as possible, the dragons supported with the preparations, helping to carry the heaviest and that the army could advance faster.

All the warriors were already leaving Edoras when Aragorn noticed that many women accompanied them and wondered why. Not that he hated being accompanied by other people, but the pace of women no matter how hard they tried was less than that of the warriors. It was rare for the woman who could keep up with them, and most of the time it was because of the long, uncomfortable dresses that Rohan's women wore.

He was wondering at the reason for this, because neither Éomer nor the king seemed very concerned about it, when he saw from a distance the princess who was next to a horse loaded with various things, all covered by coarse cloths and sacks.

"Your Highness" greeted her barely standing next to her

Éowyn blushed involuntarily, but no longer had any illusions. He loved Lady Arwen, an elleth, and Lady Arwen loved him ... that would never change. However, she greeted gently.

"Lord Aragorn," she said with a slight smile and a slight bow of her head.

"I'm surprised to see you and several women accompany us"

The princess turned.

"Do not you like me to accompany you, Lord Aragorn?"

"It's not that, I'm surprised that several women go with us as we go to battle, not any battle"

"True, and precisely because it is not any battle is that we go"

Aragorn was surprised. It was not logical.

"It is a custom in Rohan that when men go to a cruel and bloody battle, the women accompany the warriors a part of the way as a farewell and to wish them good luck and to return soon to us"

Aragorn raised a surprised eyebrow. It was a new thing and he would never have imagined it, he was going to speak when suddenly he saw that beneath the sacks that covered the bundle that the princess carried on her horse, something shone ... it shone like, like, an armor or a sword.

Éowyn hastened to cover that bundle well, which caught the attention of Aragorn because the reaction of the princess had been like someone who hides something. However, he did not have much time to think about it because at that moment, a soldier approached and told him that the king wanted to talk to him.

"Your Highness" said making a slight bow with his head as a farewell

"Lord Aragorn," replied the princess in the same way.

The Ranger moved quickly away, following the soldier. The princess breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"That was close, very close"_ she thought.

* * *

"Lassie, did not you see in your dream well the battle that would take place in Minas Tirith?" Asked Gimli

"I only saw images that alone do not make much sense and the only thing I did was to describe them in my song"

"It's a shame that you could not see at all, we could make a strategy based on it. By the way, who gave you the idea of writing a song? "

Hearing the dwarf's question, Lenore paled, but she turned to feel someone take her left hand and squeeze it gently. It was Legolas who smiled at her affectionately as if encouraging her.

Lenore still found it hard to talk about that part of her past, however, Legolas was of the idea that it was necessary for her to forget it, to talk about it if necessary. Obviously, he would always be there so she could vent, but it was also necessary that she could talk to someone else if asked.

Lenore took a deep breath and returned the gentle squeeze to Legolas.

"A person, a long time ago" said "asked me why I was tired, I told him that because I could not sleep, he asked me the reason I told him about the dream and was that he gave me the idea to write about this"

"Whoever it was, he had a good idea, lassie. Without that song now we would be blind without knowing what we are going ... well, more than we are. And what did he say when you show him it, because I imagine you showed it to him or composed it later? "

"No Gimli, I showed it, but he showed no interest in it"

The dwarf made a gesture of strangeness. That was not logical, the song was very beautiful and strange, why then had not been interest?

"That's weird," he said.

He was going to ask something else when Legolas cut him off.

"I think, Gimli, that we've talked too much about that song. We all know what Lady Galadriel said and it is better to stick to it "

Gimli was a dwarf who, although grumpy and hard on the outside, was very perceptive and knew how to appreciate people. Immediately he realized that something had probably hurt Lenore and, knowing the elf, wanted to protect her.

"No doubt" he replied "if you want to talk about something else, I can propose about food. I'm hungry. We've been walking all day and that makes me hungry "

"I do not want to imagine Merry, he who loves to eat," said Lenore without letting go of Legolas's hand "surely he will be able to finish the provisions of the whole army"

"Aye, the lad has an extremely large stomach and a fierce appetite. Which, by the way ... where is he? "

"He's with **Be-sníwod** " answered Legolas "I think he's afraid that something bad will happen again"

"What happened to her and what she did was not anything. It's strange, but you get fond of those **Bregu** "

"Did you get attached to any of them, Gimli?" Lenore asked.

Gimli snorted.

"Not exactly ... well, they earn the affection," he said softly.

"If **Clíf-stan** hear you," Legolas said with a small smile.

Gimli shot him a dark glare, while Lenore gave a gentle and playful elbow to the elf. This one, he was surprised at first, but then he returned the blow even softer than she and then gave her a kiss on the head.

Gimli rolled his eyes

"Sweethearts" said

However, he was very happy for them because they really looked very happy and, although dwarf, he knew and recognized that the love of the elves was something very special throughout Middle-Earth. The lassie had definitely won the lottery.

Shortly after they approached them Haethcyn, since the boy was with them they stopped talking about everything related to the song, Saruman, the One Ring, and even, about Sauron. It was better to talk about any triviality, why worry the child with all this if the situation was already tense in itself?

Legolas looked tenderly at Lenore as the woman talked to the child along with Gimli. That woman was his life and honor together and seeing her well, healthy and in a good mood made him happy. All the way was beside her, holding hands.

Haethcyn saw them, mainly Gimli and Lenore, as friends. Legolas and Aragorn inspired him respect and Merry? The hobbit had not dealt with him much, but Haethcyn was sure he was a good company as well.

This orphaned child had also found a good atmosphere among the **Bregu,** who were well-acquainted with Lenore and Gimli, who received and treated him with more kindness than the other children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, especially **Líg-raesc.**

* * *

The walk, heavy and under a blazing sun, ended towards dusk, which would be the last moment when the women and all those who accompanied the army would be with them. The next day, they would return to Edoras while the warriors would continue their way to Minas Tirith.

That night, after setting up the camp, the king, Éomer, the Fellowship, with the exception of Merry, Lenore, **AÉfen-leóht** , and the **Bregu** had counsel while the dragons surrounded the whole camp and stood guard with the soldiers.

In other circumstances they would all have been assembled in a tent, but since the dragons were also present, they had moved away from the camp long enough to be near, but at the same time at a convenient distance where no one could hear them.

They had lit a fire where they had been eating for a while, talking about some army and food issues, however, at dinner there was a tense atmosphere.

After this, they put a large table with a map of Minas Tirith and its port, its great wall that surrounded it and all its surroundings because it was necessary to put together a strategy as soon as possible.

"Sauron's army is likely to attack from the front because there is more territory suitable for them to fight," said the king.

"He could also try to encircle the whole city," said Aragorn

"It would not make much sense," said Éomer, "the orcs are far more powerful on land than in water." He turned to the **Bregu** who watched the map closely and listened intently, "or do you think they have the dragons attacked on that side?"

The **Bregu** saw each other. The leader of the Rohirrim always took them into account when dealing with dragons, it was both interesting and important to take it into account.

"It's a fact, the dragons will attack there" replied **Be-sníwod**

"What kind of dragons are we talking about?" Asked Théoden.

"Almost any clan," replied **Clíf-stan** "except for Earth Dragons, my clan's do not like to be in the water for a long time because it's not our element"

"Well, that's a relief"

"Not at all, king," replied **Gim-sylfred** , "most likely there are no Earth Dragons, but Water Dragons"

Théoden and Éomer looked at each other in astonishment. Dragons? In water? That was crazy! The dragons spat fire and flew, then ... how could there be in the water.

"It's true, Your Majesty" replied Lenore "my dragon and I have already faced one of them"

"But how can there be dragons in the water ?!"

"They do not spit fire, but acid. They have no problem living in the water "

Théoden and Éomer stared at each other, this was an unforeseen obstacle. They could not attack by water and attack the army of orcs.

"Lassie, but you disenchanted to the **Bregu** of the Water Dragon" said Gimli after a brief silence

"Yes, but we have no way to be sure **AÉ-welm** will be in the place of action. Maybe she's still with Frodo and Sam "

Gimli cursed under his breath.

"Well, then we do not have to be in the water," Théoden said.

"Not in all the ports and walls of that part," **AÉfen-leóht** said, "the Water Dragons can leave the water and be several hundred meters from the water without any problem"

"So it's we who are between two fires," Éomer said.

"It may be that a part of the army of dragons stays there to face the Water Dragon," said Aragorn, "surely there will be some who are spell bounded, even if they do not go with them orcs. Perhaps Lenore could disenchant as many as possible on that side and then we force them to go to a part of the enemy army so that we can more easily defend the great wall that surrounds the city "

Hearing this, Legolas turned sharply to Aragorn and then to Lenore. Do not! She? To be in the midst of that terrible battle? She could well die and if she died ... he could not bear it.

Lenore in response gave him a slight smile and squeezed his hand gently to encourage him and to calm him down.

The king and Éomer looked at each other discreetly. Then the gossip was true that the elf-lord and the **draca-háta** were more than mere friends.

At this feeling, Legolas no longer spoke, but certainly he did not agree and had to do something about it. He would talk to Lenore and / or Aragorn to remedy that matter and change the plan.

"I think it's a good choice," Lenore said. "I could take several dragons from the different clans and some of you to join me," she added, turning to the **Bregu** who nodded.

" **Gim-sylfred** would be a good idea to go with you, **draca-háta** , her scales protect her better than us" said **Clíf-stan**

"Arathorn's son needs to be at the head of the main army," the Silver Dragoness replied, "but I can leave several of my clan with her"

" **Á-blícan** is an option" said **Líg-raesc** "he and his clan sense the dragons unlike us, that can be a great help"

Lenore nodded slowly.

"We have to take into account that the Ringwraiths will also be in the middle of the battle," added Aragorn

When they heard this, the king and Éomer became pale.

"How do you know, Lord Aragorn?"

All the others, except Éomer and the king looked at each other. Was a good idea to say something about the song? There were not many options, the king would not stop asking until he knew. Only Gandalf would be able to make him give up his curiosity and that ...

"There is a ... song that reveals some events that will take place in this war," Aragorn said after seeing Lenore, who gave him a slight affirmative gesture. "There are different battles that have happened throughout all this time, "

Théoden and Éomer looked at each other in astonishment. A song? And written by whom?

"The song so far has been totally accurate," Aragorn continued, "it has spoken about the death of one of my friends, the help elves gave us at Helm Deep, the battle in the fortress, the destruction of the city of the dwarves in Moria, the return of Gandalf, the oppression of Saruman in your kingdom, the unity of different races to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor ... there is nothing that has not said and that has not been fulfilled "

"And who wrote that song?" Asked Éomer

"I" Lenore replied

"And does not your song say whether we will win or not, Lady Lenore?" The king asked

"The song says _'and time will tell us all'_ "... so nothing is written"

"The truth is that it says that the Ringwratihs will be in the battle," said Aragorn "and we must be prepared for it"

"And how are we supposed to be able to face them, Lord Aragorn?" Said the king, "you know the power of them and of the Witch King!"

"Perhaps for the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar they are too powerful," said **Líg-raesc** "but we can deal with them"

Although Théoden did not believe that such a thing could happen, there was some hope. After all, it had been a **Bregu** that had destroyed a palantir.

There was silence.

"This is going to be hell," Éomer murmured.

"Even in hell there may be hope, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar," said **Be-sníwod**

The leader of the Rohirrim and even the others smiled slightly. Those dragons were truly a great moral support with their cold blood, their clear mind, and their hope that was never lost.

* * *

At that moment, they heard footsteps and saw that it was an Earth Dragon approaching.

"What is it?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"Three of our brothers have caught three spies"

They all looked at each other. Who could be so clumsy as to approach such a large and well-guarded camp? Orcs were not ... or were they?

"Where are they?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"At the entrance to the camp.

"Are they orcs?"

"No, they are children of the First Children of Ilúvatar"

On hearing this, Lenore, who had understood everything as the dragons had been speaking in their native tongue, said:

"Elves?"

The Earth Dragon nodded.

"What do elves do here?" Gimli asked. "There are no elvish lands"

"We'd better see who they are," Aragorn said, turning to Lenore who nodded.

"They have not said who they are?" She asked the Earth Dragon

"No, **draca-háta**. But if you want you can come and interrogate them "

Without thinking twice, Lenore followed the others to the entrance of the camp where a White Dragoness, an Earth Dragoness and an Ice Dragon had prisoners to three elves.

Seeing them, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore were astonished. They were Lord Elrond and his two sons: Elohir and Elladan.

* * *

Aragorn turned to see Lenore. He could ask the dragons to leave their friends and brothers free, but he always gave her place to the woman as **draca-háta**.

"No, no problem" she told the three dragons "they are friends"

The three dragons looked for a moment threateningly at the three elves and after that they turned away.

"Brothers and friends of mine!" Exclaimed Aragorn rejoicing, "I thought I would never see you again"

Elladan and Elohir greeted him with a fraternal embrace.

"We're glad to see you one more time, brother," they said.

Lord Elrond approached and greeted the Ranger gently, yet there was something in his face that worried him.

"Come," Aragorn told them, "I introduce you the king of Rohan, Théoden; And the leader of the Rohirrim, Éomer; And the **Bregu** of the Middle-Earth dragons. And to you brothers, I present Lenore, her dragon **AÉfen-leóht** and Gimli "

Elohir and Elladan watched with a certain disdain for Gimli who cursed under his breath. Those elves were not at all friendly, probably because they had not been through what he'd been through all those months.

Lord Elrond greeted Legolas and then Lenore and her dragon. He stared at them.

"I did not think you would go ahead with them," he told them.

"We made an oath to the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and we will keep it to the end," she said in response.

Lord Elrond nodded and greeted with a slight bow to the Black Dragon who responded in the same way.

"I want to introduce you, Lord Elrond, to the **Bregu** of the Middle-Earth dragons," added Lenore. She turned and looked at the dragons as if asking them if she could say their names to which the **Bregu** nodded slightly.

"Their names are **Gim-sylfred** , **Clíf-stan** , **Líg-raesc** and **Be-sníwod** "

Each **Bregu** when listening to their name slightly bowed their head as a greeting. They knew Lord Elrond by means of Lenore who had told them all their adventure in Middle-Earth

"Although I would like to meet you more, I need to speak urgently with Lord Aragorn," he said.

Upon hearing this and seeing the elf's face showing concern and seriousness, the Ranger immediately nodded and they both moved away from being out of everyone's earshot.

The king and Eomer saw each other. Those elves did not pose any danger, so they could well go to the camp.

"Come in," Théoden told them, "there is food and drink to replenish forces"

And without further ado, he walked away, followed by Éomer.

Elladan and Elohir looked at each other. It was not necessary that they eat or drink, after all the elves were not beings who needed to eat as often as a man, nevertheless, they accepted the invitation.

* * *

Lenore was about to follow them when Legolas stopped her by taking her by the hand. She turned and saw the face of her beloved elf worried because it showed fear and concern.

"What is it, **fela-leóre**?" She asked concerned

Legolas took her hand and carried her a few yards from the camp. Once removed he released her hand and began pacing, an unmistakable sign that something worried him greatly.

"Tell me, what's wrong, **fela-leóre**?" She asked concernedly and lovingly, "what's troubling you?"

"You, Melethril," he said turning to her.

Lenore made a gesture of surprise.

"I? Why?"

"I fear for your life. You will go to that battle that will be bloody and where we will face an army much more numerous that the one of Helm Deep. And if something happens to you? If they hurt you? And if... if ... if I lose you? Melethril ... "

Lenore laid a hand on his lips.

"You must not worry about me, **fela-leóre** , am I not the **draca-háta** of all the dragons of Middle-Earth? Do not I share heart with a dragon? Am I not an innate warrior? You told me yourself "

Legolas took her hand over his lips, kissed it and put it on his cheek.

"It's true, but ... I fear for your life. If they killed you, it would be for me as if they would rip my Fëa away ... I do not want to lose you, there are so many things that we have to do together ...! "

Lenore smiled at him tenderly. Yes, she also expected a lot of things to do together, but there was no chance to just get carried away by what they felt or wanted.

"Listen **fela-leóre** ," she said. "We have no choice. The dragons will fight alongside Aragorn because he is our ally, and I will guide them. I have come out alive from both Helm Deep and Isengard ... "

"But in Isengard you were wounded"

"For my recklessness, but I assure you that I already learned my lesson. In addition, I have a reason to stay alive at all costs "

Legolas smiled. That reason was him.

"Do not worry. I also fear for you and if you die ... I would also prefer to die because I could not go on without you. You have been my anchor, my comfort and joy ... but we cannot just stick to it. We have to fight, remember? Strive for our relationship to continue as it is "

Legolas nodded and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Yes ... fight" he said "until the Dark Lord of Mordor is defeated and then you and I can live together in peace"

"That is the grand prize, **fela-leóre** "

The elf smiled at her tenderly. She, the chosen one of his heart, was a brave woman ready to do her part too. He could perfectly sense her fear, but the fact that she was going to fight to stay alive only for him ... made him overcome. He would also fight to stay alive for her.

He reached out, hugged her tenderly, and gave her a long kiss on the forehead. Lenore closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How she loved when he did that because she could see his Fëa brighter than the Sun itself! For a moment the two Fëa tried to reach and graze, even for a few seconds, but a snort made them turn sharply and break the charm.

"The Ranger guy has finished talking to Lord Elrond and ... wants to see us," **AÉfen-leóht** said.

Lenore and Legolas nodded and held hands and returned to the camp just to see the elf and Aragorn leaving a tent, both with dark and worried face.

* * *

"I have to go," said Lord Elrond at that moment, "but my sons stay to support you"

"What is it, Lord Elrond?" Lenore asked, seeing that he said nothing more.

The elf turned and realized that the woman and Legolas were holding hands and seeing this, a cloud of sadness covered his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Lenore or Legolas.

"I am only concerned about different matters, Lady Lenore," he replied, "I wish the Válar be with you during the battle"

With that said, he left the place, but he made a discreet signal to Aragorn to follow him who followed him on the pretext that he was going to fire him until leaving the camp.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked once they left the camp

"Surely you've already noticed how Legolas and Lady Lenore look at each other, are not they? And how are they treated, is not it? "Asked the elf point-blank

Aragorn nodded.

"And have you allowed it?"

"I cannot interfere in the decisions of others" was the response of the Ranger "both love each other and I cannot prevent such a thing from happening"

"And you do not know what can happen? Arwen can choose if she decides to be immortal or not because he is half elleth half human, but Legolas ... Legolas is completely elf, for him there is no option "

"I know, but I cannot do anything, he has already made his decision and no matter how much I want to make him give up, he will not change and you know why"

Lord Elrond nodded.

"At least her joy will be more lasting than one might think," Aragorn went on. "Lenore shares a heart with a dragon so she hopes to live about 2500 years"

Lord Elrond shook his head. That would never have expected, but after a few moments his face darkened again and a cloud of sadness covered his eyes.

"But there's something you do not tell me, is not it?" Aragorn told him when he noticed this.

"Lady Galadriel has said that on the day that Legolas hears the croaking of the gulls, his heart will no longer be in the woods"

Aragorn paled. The famous sea-longing of the elves! That had not taken into account, but ... they had always moved through wooded places never near the ... sea? There was a knot in his throat. Minas Tirith was right by the sea.

"Oh Válar!" He thought in anguish.

Lord Elrond looked at him.

"There is nothing more to be done than begging the Válar to have mercy on them," he said.

He mounted his horse, waved good-bye, and went galloping. Aragorn saw him until he was lost in the darkness.

* * *

If the news that Lord Elrond had brought him especially had distressed and grieved, that prophecy of Lady Galadriel ended by ending the bad luck. What to do? What to do, oh Válar, what to do? How had he not thought of it? And apparently, Gandalf either! But now there was nothing to do but do what Lord Elrond had said: to pray to the Válar for.

* * *

"Well ... what does the Lord of Rivendell say?" Gimli asked once the Ranger returned to the camp where the others were waiting, including the **Bregu**.

"He's come to bring me news about Arwen," he replied in a muffled tone.

They all looked at each other in surprise. The logical thing is that he was happy rather than sad. Something was behind it.

"And what about the Evenstar?" Asked after a moment Legolas

Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Already ... she made her decision and she ... has ... started to die," Aragorn said, his eyes lowered to hide his tears.

"Decision?" Wondered Lenore

"Evenstar is half elleth half human. She can choose if she lives the rest of her days as elleth, or if she renounces her immortality and decides for her human side" Legolas explained "once the decision is made, it cannot be changed "

There was a heavy silence. That explained Aragorn's sadness.

"Fear not, son of Arathorn," said **Gim-sylfred** , "she has made her decision, a decision that was hers and only hers. Rejoice that the daughter of the First Children of Ilúvatar, chose a mortal life to be next to you "

"But now she cannot go to Válinor. She will now be in danger as well as all the other inhabitants of Middle-Earth! "

"Then fight for her, son of Arathorn"

Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas and Lenore standing next to each other and again lookied down. To all of them he seemed to be preoccupied with the situation with his beloved Arwen, for all but **Gim-sylfred**.

"Then let us hurry, so that the faster we defeat the insane Eye of Fire, you may be next to the lady of your thoughts" said the Black Dragon

"It's not going to be easy, lad," Gimli said.

"There is no worse fight than the one that is not tried"

Aragorn stopped pacing and turned his gaze to a misty mountain that was some distance from the camp.

"You're not thinking about going there, are you?" Legolas asked when he noticed this.

"We do not have many options"

"What's wrong with going there?" Lenore asked.

"Are you sure to go there, son of Arathorn?" **Be-sníwod** asked "it is not a place many want to go, including dragons"

"Many want to go?" Said Gimli "no one wants to go!"

"Why?" Asked **AÉfen-leóht** , but he had hardly asked the question when he shot his head and almost at the same time also Lenore.

"What is it, **draca-háta**?" Asked concerned **Líg-raesc**

The others looked at the Black Dragon and the woman who shared heart with him questioningly and concerned.

"Dragon" said Lenore "a dragon is coming"

Everyone looked at each other more concerned.

"Just one?" Aragorn asked.

Lenore and her dragon looked at each other.

"Yes, just one ... one ... white?"

 **AÉfen-leóht** nodded.

"Will it be **Á-blícan**?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

At that moment, several roars were heard that immediately both the **Bregu** , Lenore, their dragon and Legolas understood:

"Dragon in sight!"

* * *

Everyone prepared to attack in case it was necessary, but their surprise was great when they saw that the dragon that arrived was ... **Á-blícan**.

Immediately the king, Éomer, the _Fellowship_ and the **Bregu** gathered to know the information that brought them the White Dragon. This way they were not as blind as at first.

However, the news brought by **Á-blícan** was not encouraging. As White Dragon had sensed that a huge army of dragons was approaching Minas Tirith. He had not seen or sensed any Water Dragon, but all **Bregu** , Lenore, and the Black Dragon were certain they would not be lacking in battle.

As for the dragon army approaching along with that of the orcs, not only were there different clans, but there were also Red Dragons which greatly alarmed Théoden, the _Fellowship_ , and the **Bregu**.

They had already seen them fighting and even faced them and had experienced in their own flesh the ferocity and aggressiveness of that type of dragons.

"You do not see if Red Dragons are under the spell of Saruman?" Lenore asked.

"Yes, this time most of the Red Dragons bring those horrible collars that the traitor put us"

"And of the other clans?"

"Most are also under the spell of the traitor, however, the number of those on the side of **A-aglaéca-Ágend** is greater than we have faced"

"Have not you seen our sister, **Ed-wilm**?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"There is no **Bregu** among them" replied **Á-blícan**

"And the Ringwraiths?" The king asked, "have you seen the Ringwraiths?"

 **Á-blícan** looked at him and snorted. He was not going to answer the questions of anyone other than the **Bregu** , Aragorn, the Black Dragon and, of course, Lenore.

Seeing this, Lenore hastened to ask the same question too.

"Yes, I have. They ride on their black horses and in front of them goes the Witch King "

" _'The Ringwraiths ride in black'_ " quoted Gimli the song of Lenore

"And how many do you think they are, brother? How many of our brethren do you think they are? "Asked **Líg-raesc**

"500"

They all looked at each other and paled. This was a much larger number of dragons than any they had ever faced. Not even in Isengard had there been so many.

"Decidedly that insane wants to take that city" murmured **AÉfen-leóht**

"And orcs? How many orcs? "Aragorn asked.

"More than 3000"

"It is a lost cause!" Cried the king, "we go straight to death. We and all the inhabitants of Minas Tirith will die! "

"At least we must try!" Said Legolas "we cannot leave them to their fate!"

"And who can stand against such an army, elf-lord?" Replied Éomer, "not even the number of all the dragons is 500!"

"In Isengard they were more and we could defeat them" said Lenore

Aragorn returned once more his sight to that mountain that was half wrapped in the haze.

"You certainly do not expect to go there, do you, Lord Aragorn?" Said Théoden

"It is our only hope of having any hope of overcoming them"

All but Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** stared. That idea did not convince them because everyone knew the history of that mountain.

"It's not convenient," Éomer said.

"We have no choice," said Aragorn, "I will go and try luck and the Válar help me"

And he went away to prepare his horse and leave as soon as possible.

* * *

The council had dissolved as soon as the Ranger was gone. Everyone knew that there would be no power to make him give up, and especially when now Aragorn knew that his beloved Arwen had already made up her mind and had begun to die.

"Ummm ... I have a question," Lenore said, "why are you so afraid of that mountain?"

"Do not you know the story, lassie?" Asked Gimli

"Do not. Remember that my dragon and I are new in this realm? "

"In short it is said that many hundreds of years ago, Gondor was in great danger. They had made an alliance with the king who lived on that mountain. When Minas Tirith was attacked, they asked their allies for help, but they refused to go and let it die alone. Fortunately for the city, it succeeded, but the king of Gondor of that time cursed the one who had abandoned him, so that their souls were locked in a cave and never go to rest unless they fully fulfill their oath towards that king or his descendants ... in this case Aragorn "

Lenore and her dragon looked at each other. This was a rather macabre story, and although none of them believed in ghosts at all, the mere sight of that mountain from a distance that seemed to have something mysterious made them think that there must be some truth behind it .

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn finished preparing his horse when he heard footsteps.

"What is troubling you, son of Arathorn?"

Aragorn turned and saw **Gim-sylfred** looking intently into his eyes. The Ranger was fully aware that perhaps the Silver Dragoness did not have the sharpness of sight that would have **Líg-raesc** or **AÉfen-leóht** , but she did have enough to clearly notice that something was not right.

"I'm worried about Arwen," he answered without seeing her as he prepared his saddle. "I cannot allow anything to happen to her, I cannot allow her to die and Middle-Earth ... now she cannot be safe in Válinor and I ..."

"I know that, son of Arathorn, though, that's not the only thing that worries you"

Aragorn pretended to be surprised, but the Silver Dragoness knew perfectly well that, being the oldest among the **Bregu** , she was highly experienced and observant.

He thought of pretending he did not understand, but he knew he would not be able to deceive her, and that, in fact, was precisely why **Gim-sylfred** had come to talk to him alone.

"It's about Legolas and Lenore," he said in a very low voice.

 **Gim-sylfred** tilted her head between confused and surprised. Why was he worried if both the elf and the **draca-háta** were happy and perfectly complemented each other?

"Lord Elrond, he also brought a message from Lady Galadriel," Aragorn went on. "He did not tell Legolas why he saw Lenore and him, but ..."

Aragorn sighed.

"The prophecy says that on the day that Legolas hears the squawking of the gulls, his heart will never rest in the woods"

"And that worries you, son of Arathorn?"

Aragorn turned surprised to **Gim-sylfred**.

"Of course I'm worried!" He said. "I guess you know that, but all elves have the so-called sea-longing in their deepest heart. Once they have felt it, they are never going to be the same again, never again are they completely happy here in Middle-Earth. Minas Tirith is by the sea and Lenore is not immortal nor is she a dragon ... "

"Son of Arathorn, do not be distressed," **Gim-sylfred** interrupted, "the **Goddu** would never allow an elf to fall in love with a **draca-háta** and vice versa, and then to separate them in that cruel way"

"Perhaps, but Lady Galadriel is never wrong. Once she has said a prophecy, it is always fulfilled "

"It is true, the **Ge-sipwíf** has the gift of sight like no one and so far, has never been wrong, but perhaps you are the one who is wrong"

Aragorn made a gesture of surprise. Wrong? For what was the prophecy of the Lady of the Light not obvious? Once Legolas heard the squawking of the gulls would never be the same because his heart would no longer rest in the woods!

"The prophecy says that his heart would no longer rest in the woods," said **Gim-sylfred** "but pay attention, son of Arathorn, the heart of the son of Thranduil no longer rests in the woods but in the **draca-háta** "

Aragorn made a gesture of strangeness. Then that made no sense. If the elf's heart no longer rested in the woods but in Lenore ... then was the prophecy wrong? Or was his heart no longer resting in Lenore but in his sea-longing? That was too complicated and he did not have time to be pondering on it.

He took his horse and walked away from the camp, ready to leave. **Gim-sylfred** accompanied him and was leaving when a voice stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, lad?"

* * *

Aragorn and **Gim-sylfred** turned and saw **Líg-raesc** , **Clíf-stan** , **AÉfen-leóht** , Gimli and Legolas.

"Are you coming with me?" He asked in amazement.

"Why not, Ranger guy? After all, we are still the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , "said the Black Dragon

"We can take you much faster than your horses," said **Líg-raesc**. "Besides, my brother, he knows the forests much better than any other living being in Middle-Earth"

Aragorn smiled, grateful for the kindness of the **Bregu** , but then he made a gesture of strangeness.

"Where's Lenore?" He asked.

"Here I come!"

They all turned. At that moment, Lenore arrived, followed by **Be-sníwod** and **Á-blícan**.

"They will stay in charge of all the dragons while we are away," she said.

She nimbly mounted on **AÉfen-leóht** while Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn each imitated her on **Líg-raesc** , **Clíf-stan** and **Gim-sylfred** respectively.

"Do not worry, **draca-háta** " he said **Á-blícan** "we will be ready whether or not the reinforcements"

"And all that has been entrusted to us, too," **Be-sníwod** said with a meaningful glance and to some extent, an accomplice with Lenore, who smiled.

"May the **Goddu** be with you" **Be-sníwod** and **Á-blícan** said

* * *

"Are we going to fly?" Asked Gimli.

"No," said **Clíf-stan** "I know a route that will take us in much less time to our destination"

"How can we go faster on land than by air?" Aragorn asked.

"I know the land as no one else does," replied **Clíf-stan** "now, follow me. Son of Gloin, hold yourself "

Barely Gimli had time to do what he was told when the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragon had begun to run at an impressive speed that not even the other three dragons could reach him and still less to surpass.

* * *

After a couple of hours of running at full speed. **Clíf-stan** stopped abruptly, and after a few moments, with his tail ending in some sort of large ball with scales that looked like sharp thorns, made a hole so large that a dragon could easily enter.

"You have strength, lad!" Exclaimed astonished Gimli

"It is a hole already made, son of Gloin, only the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragon we are able to distinguish it"

He turned to the other three dragons with their horsemen who had all seen them in awe.

"This tunnel will take us in less time and without so much danger until the entrance of the cave" said "but for this it is necessary that you follow my instructions strictly because if you are not Earth Dragon you will end up dying buried alive"

"Nice thing," murmured Lenore.

"Now, first I will go; Then **Líg-raesc** ; **Gim-sylfred** will follow; And in the end, **AÉfen-leóht** "

"Why in that order?" Asked Aragorn.

"Because I know the way, **Líg-raesc** will illuminate the way to **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉfen-leóht** is the one who has the best view in the darkness of all of us, will not therefore need the light of **Líg-raesc** "

The **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons paused.

"Now, follow me"

And he went into the hole followed by **Líg-raesc** , **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉfen-leóht**. Just the tail of the Black Dragon passed when the hole closed without leaving the slightest trace.

* * *

During what seemed like days, the four dragons were walking at a good pace, carrying their four horsemen, almost in complete darkness. Only the light emitted by the bright scales of **Líg-raesc** was what illuminated only enough that the **Bregu** of the Light Dragons and **Gim-sylfred** could see.

Aragorn, despite his patience, could not help but wonder of when the subterranean passage, that seemed to be endless, would end.

No one spoke, only the quick footsteps of the four dragons and their breaths were the only noise. The darkness and silence were quite overwhelming, even for Aragorn he could not wait to be out of there.

The only one who seemed quite comfortable was Gimli, and even the dwarf himself was worried because the fortunes of Minas Tirith depended on whether they arrived in time to that cave and if they got the longed for alliance.

None other than **Clíf-stan** would know how much time would pass when they finally saw the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragon with a blow from its tail, make a hole and head to the surface. Once there they felt much better, especially Legolas and **AÉfen-leóht**.

They looked around. The whole forest was sad and desolate, the sky was gray and a thick fog surrounded the place. The most absolute silence reigned, and yet a certain hint of magic, mystery, anger and fear was felt in the place.

When the four dragons came out, the hole closed again as if it had never been there.

 **Clíf-stan** continued on, not hesitating for an instant. It was obvious that he knew the place perfectly, and without looking around, he continued on his way.

It was different with the other three dragons, especially the Black Dragon and Lenore no longer say. They had never been in a place like that where there was clearly something strange and different, some sorcery and pain, an atmosphere that could not be described.

* * *

Finally, after much 15 minutes of walking in the most absolute silence and fog, they came to the cave.

"Here is the place you are looking for, son of Arathorn," said **Clíf-stan** , stopping a couple of yards from the entrance.

Aragorn got down from **Gim-sylfred** and patting her neck gently, he came to see the entrance, while Legolas, Lenore and Gimli imitated him.

"Thank you for bringing us" he said turning to **Clíf-stan** who snorted and slightly bowed his head

They were about to enter, including **AÉfen-leóht** when they realized that the three **Bregu** were staying out.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, "will not you come with us?"

"We cannot, son of Arathorn," replied **Líg-raesc** "nor you, brother"

The Black Dragon was surprised.

"Why?" Lenore asked in surprise.

"When the king and his army were cursed, the dragons of that time swore to them that those of our race would never enter this cave under penalty that the dragon that enters, that will die without any other remedy"

"But that was with the dragons of that time!" Said Gimli "surely that does not apply to you"

"No, son of Gloin, apply to all the generations of the dragons" replied **Clíf-stan**

 **AÉfen-leóht** turned to Lenore.

"I think this time it will be your turn to go alone, pal" he said.

Lenore's eyes filled with tears. What would become of her without her dragon and her dragon without her?

"Do not worry," added the Black Dragon to see this "you do not go alone, there is an elf who will take care of you"

Lenore smiled and gave him a big hug before leaving.

For his part, Gimli gently patted **Clif-stan's** paw, while Legolas gently patted **Líg-raesc's** neck.

Aragorn turned to **Gim-sylfred**.

"I really need you to come. I need your help, "he told her.

"You have help, son of Arathorn," replied the Silver Dragoness. "Go, may the **Goddu** be with you. We will wait you faithfully "

* * *

 **Two sad news brought with him Lord Elrond, which led Aragorn to attempt an audacious plan. Will he get it?**

 **And what is Lenore and Be-sníwod up to?**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 **A-aglaéca-Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of the dragons.

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the leaders of each clan. They're the best warriors of the clan where they belong.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the alpha of all the dragon race. For being a draca-háta is necessary to share heart with a dragon.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	38. In the lion's den

**Hi everyone!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, Lord Elrond arrived with two terrible news: that Arwen has begun to die and the prophecy of Lady Galadriel. What has filled Aragorn with concern to the point that he has decided to go and ask for help to that army that is cursed by its lack to the oath made.**

 **Will he get the help? Or will he just have to leave empty-handed?**

 **Fortunately, the Bregu wanted to help him, and thanks to Clíf-stan, they were able to reach much faster than they would have been on horseback. However, this time beyond that they could not help them by the agreement between the race of the dragons and the damned army.**

 **Your reviews are very important, and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38: In the lion's den**_

Although not quite convinced to go ahead without the **Bregu** , Aragorn made his way resolutely to the entrance of the cave, followed by Legolas, Lenore, and Gimli.

The dwarf was muttering under his breath. How come those **Bregu** did not seem very frightened by the environment. Even **Clíf-stan** had made his way to that place without hesitation! Decidedly those dragons were very brave and in cold blood.

"Look!" Said Lenore, pointing to symbols engraved on the very rock of the entrance of the cave "what does it say?"

No one could have said what those hieroglyphs said more than Legolas who approached and after blowing to put aside the dust, he fixed his eyes on them, trying to understand what the old language said.

" _'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut '_ "

He barely finished reading when a strange, cold wind that made his hair stand on end, making the four of them feel a fear and a strange sensation that they could not explain.

"Rats!" Lenore murmured. "This looks like the movie _The Mummy_! You just need to say _'Death is just the beginning'_! "

Aragorn looked back for a moment. The figures of the **Bregu** were still seen, sitting and waiting faithfully for their friends.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not afraid of death!" He said firmly.

And without further ado, he entered to the cave followed by Legolas, Lenore, and Gimli.

* * *

Lenore did not believe in ghosts at all, but that place made her think that perhaps she should change her beliefs on that subject and wished her dragon was at her side. However, such a thing could not be, but ... as **AÉfen-leóht** had said: there was an elf who would take care of her.

She approached the one who had the bow ready for any attack, just as Lenore had a hand on the hilt of the **Beado-leóma** sword just in case she had to defend herself. Of what? Not even she knew it, but it was a fact: that place was not safety.

Legolas had noticed it and had taken her hand and had gently squeezed it when he saw that the woman trembled like a leaf. Lenore turned to look at him.

"You must think I'm a coward," she murmured, "fearing a ghost story"

"Not at all, Melethril," he replied in amazement, "fear is an emotion every living thing feels at some point in life. On the other hand, this is not a ghost story, what Aragorn is going to do is extremely risky, but if he does, we will have great reinforcements "

"And you think those ... ghosts want to hear?"

"I hope so"

" **Fela-leóre** , and you believe in ghosts and things?" She asked after a moment

"I know they exist, but I do not fear them. The shadows of men do not frighten us elves "

"So lucky!"

Legolas smiled. He realized that the young woman was trying to through the conversation, for a moment, to forget her fear or, rather, terror. He sensed it perfectly and feeling her hand cold and trembling slightly in his only confirmed it.

* * *

Lenore's conversation soon disappeared. She felt, like everyone else, that hundreds of eyes were watching. The darkness grew darker and darker.

If the darkness that reigned in the tunnel by which **Clíf-stan** had guided them was overwhelming, that of this cave was a thousand times worse, especially since a mist had begun to form, in which there was a slight movement.

Lenore had a keen eye in the dark as she shared heart with a black dragon and she could see perfectly in the darkness, and could discern without difficulty the strange movement that was perceived in the middle of that mist.

Legolas himself felt that an incipient fear was taking possession of him, nevertheless, he made his greater effort to remain in calm to somehow to infuse to him breath and tranquility to the beloved woman who walked next to him, taken from his hand like small girl which fears the darkness.

And let's not say Gimli. The dwarf felt that at any moment the end would come for all four. He was cursing under his breath again and again. Maybe he did not have the sight of the elf and Lenore, but fear had taken hold of his spirits and he had to gather all his strength to carry on. What made him upset was that an elf had entered the bowels of the earth without apparently a bigger problem ... but he, a dwarf, was more afraid in that cave than in the heights flying in **Clíf-stan**.

Aragorn, for his part, was guiding the small entourage with the aid of a torch. The Ranger did not say anything, but he was afraid too and only because his beloved Arwen was in danger was that he was encouraged to take such a tremendous and dangerous step.

In his mind the words of **Gim-sylfred** echoed: _'Then fight for her, son of Arathorn.'_ Yes, he would fight for her, for Arwen and move on, even if he had to face the King of the Dead directly.

How long would they be walking in complete silence, surrounded by that thickening mist that gradually turned into a greenish color? None of them could have said it. When, suddenly, Aragorn stopped when he heard a creak under his foot. He turned his eyes and when he saw what he had crushed said pale:

"Do not look down"

But, just what he said not to do, the first thing that others did: look down.

A huge layer of human bones covered by a thick layer of dust was the floor they were now walking on, and under each step they creaked with a lugubrious sound that echoed in the echo of that dingy cave.

Gimli felt his legs tremble and he could barely move.

Lenore clung tightly to Legolas's hand and, taking stock of her courage, began to walk.

"And I thought that what they had found in the caves of the Picts and the Hucts was a dreadful thing ... this leaves them far below" murmured Lenore in a voice drowned by fear

Legolas had heard her and sensed that the woman's fear was increasing. He gently squeezed her hand to encourage her and to make her forget the situation for a moment he asked in a low voice,

"What are you talking about, Melethril?"

Lenore was slow to reply. She could not take her eyes off the layer of human bones they had as floor.

Legolas made her look into his eyes and asked her again:

"What are you talking about, Melethril?"

"Talking about?"

"You said something about Picts and Hucts"

"Oh! Yes ... they were tribes of my realm ... they ate people and bones ... bones deposited them in caves as worship of their goddess and ... "

Legolas saw her open wide eyes and her pale face was disengaged by terror. She released her hand and ran to a pile of bones that were stacked in a corner that formed two stones a couple of yards from where they walked.

"Melethril!" Said Legolas going after her very worried as he sensed an infinite terror

" **AÉfen-leóht** ," Lenore murmured terrified "no ... no ... that cannot happen! I have to save him! Where is he?!"

Aragorn stopped and looked at her. The woman looked like she was going to faint with terror.

"What is it?" He asked.

But Lenore did not answer, she was still stuck in front of that pile of bones, her eyes glittering with terror, pale as a corpse, and a cold sweat was pouring down her forehead as a shiver ran through her body.

"Melethril" Legolas called her gently "what's wrong?"

Lenore turned and to the astonishment of the elf she saw that her eyes were full of tears.

" **AÉfen-leóht**... my dragon ... is ... is ... dead"

"It is not possible, Melethril, he is waiting for us along with the other **Bregu** near the cave. He is well "answered the elf embracing her

Aragorn approached them.

"What is it, Lenore?" He asked.

"I saw my dragon ... dead!"

"Do not worry, as Legolas said, he's waiting for us with the **Bregu** others. Do you sense him? "

Lenore made an effort to calm down and concentrate. Yes, she still sensed the presence of her dragon and seemed to be calm and out of danger, so she nodded.

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of," the Ranger told her, "come on, we have to go on"

* * *

Lenore walked again, this time with Legolas who had half-embraced her. It had been a terrible horror. See her dragon, her dear dead dragon! And dead in the worst way, even worse than it could have done **Á-dýdan**! If her beloved **AÉfen-leóht** died like this, it would be a very, very strong blow to her.

They continued to advance, but after a while it was the elf's turn to feel the greatest fear he had ever experienced in his entire life.

He saw Lenore, cold, straight, motionless, her beautiful emerald eyes closed forever, her face full of scrapes and bloodied her armor in several places, in her hand she still wielded **Beado-leóma**. It seemed to have fallen from a great height in the midst of a terrible battle, and a few yards from her, her lifeless dragon with a broken wing, his mouth half open, his eyes closed, severely wounded in several parts of his body.

Did they look like they were in a desert place? No, in a place full of fire and brimstone, reddish sky and where there was no hope.

Oh Válar! What a horrible sight it was! He tried to close his eyes and turn his gaze elsewhere, but wherever he looked, he saw the terrible scene again. What was that? A prophecy? Or the simple terror of losing her? And then ... why did **AÉfen-leóht** appear? Oh Válar! What a fright! How awful!

Lenore kept walking, glued to Legolas. Suddenly, she felt a very strange pang, a pang that showed deep terror. But it was not a terror of her, it went beyond what the words described. Was it her dragon? She noticed, no, when she sensed her dragon had a strange feeling that was impossible to describe, but she could distinguish perfectly ... but this terror, was neither her dragon nor her, who was then?

Suddenly the first that came to her mind was: Legolas. How was she able to sense his emotions? She was not elleth, nor shared heart with him, as she did with **AÉfen-leóht**... so how was it possible? Was it because their Fëa had managed to touch the night she had accepted the elf's love?

She turned and saw his beautiful blue eyes dilated with terror, tightened his bow and seemed to try to look anywhere but the cave and the bones that surrounded them. He had pulled her closer to him and a slight shudder shook his body. Then he was the one who was terrified ... but why?

" **Fela-leóre** " gently called him "what is it?"

For a moment, it seemed that the elf had not heard her, but finally he turned his gaze to her and saw his eyes filled with tears as he held her for a moment.

Lenore could perfectly sense his fear ... but afraid of what? To the place? Or ... to lose her? Yes, but it was plausible that that was the reason. How did she know? Not even she could have said it, but she was sure of it.

"What did you see?" She asked.

Legolas's response was to hug her tightly, kiss her on the head while saying something in Sindarin that obviously Lenore did not understand.

* * *

They walked on, until, before the keen eyes of Legolas and Lenore, they could see that in the mist were the bodies of horses, men, armed for battle.

"What are they? Who are they? "Lenore whispered.

"Long dead men," answered the elf, "bring with them their horses and spears"

Gimli and Aragorn paled. Unlike Legolas and Lenore, they could not see it but the description was not the most reassuring.

"Are they preparing for battle?" Lenore whispered as she watched the shadows in the mist.

"Aye, the army of the dead has been summoned"

"Dead? Summoned? "Said Gimli shivering" very good "

* * *

Lenore had seen her dragon's death a couple of times by the most terrible and painful methods. However, she had followed Aragorn's advice, not communicating with her dragon, but paying attention that she was still sensing him, that brought some calm, and we say _some_ because the sense of Legolas's terror made her nervous.

What did her beloved elf see? What was so terrified of him? Surely it was not anything because Legolas was not someone who was frightened by a small thing. No, whatever he saw, it was certainly terrible that his fear was so great and Lenore was able to sense it. That ... she was still wondering how it was possible that she could sense him? However, Lenore put the question aside, there was more to being ready for any eventuality.

And Legolas? He saw more clearly that scene of the death of Lenore and her dragon. It seemed like a prophecy, he could see everything in great detail: the wounds of both, the ones that were without movements, closed their eyes forever, under the wings of that terrible enemy of the beings that were not elves: the Death.

No, he could not allow such a thing to happen to her and yet ... deep down in his Fëa a voice told him to prepare because that would be the end of his beloved Melethril and her dragon.

 _"No, it will not happen because I will stop it,"_ he said to himself over and over again.

Suddenly a dark voice and at the same time thunderous, echoed through the cave.

"Who dares to enter my domain ?!"

* * *

Out of the thick mist came the specter of a man. He wore like the ancient kings, the mist surrounded him and could be seen through him. His expression was terrible, but perhaps the scariest thing of all was his empty eyes that clearly remembered those of a corpse.

Lenore clung to Legolas's arm while her other hand clung to **Beado-leóma's** hilt. For his part the elf gripped his bow, Gimli stepped back a couple of steps while Aragorn appealed to all his courage and looking directly into the frightful eyes of the king said:

"Someone who will have your loyalty" answered in a firm and authoritative voice

The king looked at him imperturbably as a large army gathered around the four.

"The dead cannot stand the living enter their domains, nor should they be loyal," he replied proudly.

Aragorn was afraid. And who wouldn't while facing the King of the Dead and surrounded by thousands of ghosts of these who ... who knows if they could hurt or not, but the situation was not relaxing. However, he answered in a firm voice:

"You will have to endure me and you will owe me your loyalty"

The King laughed with a chilling chuckle as the army of the dead enclosed them in an ever narrower circle.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it "was his answer

Gimli wielded his axe and Lenore drew **Beado-leóma** while Legolas prepared his bow.

"The way is shut! And now you must die! "Shouted the King addressing Aragorn who immediately drew his sword.

Seeing that the King of the Dead was going to attack the Ranger, Legolas fired at the first, but the arrow pierced his forehead without hurting him in the slightest.

Lenore clutched the hilt of **Beado-leóma**. It was a sword forged with the **Bregu's** magical fire, perhaps it would have been lucky if they were attacked, as it seemed to be.

"I command you to keep your oath!" Shouted Aragorn with his drawn sword

"No one but the king of Gondor can command me what to do!"

And without further ado, he attacked Aragorn before anyone could do anything about it-not even Lenore, who was planning to give **Beado-leóma** to Aragorn. But what happened left everyone stunned, including the King of the Dead as the sword of Aragorn, Andúril, stopped the blow.

"That sword ... your blade was broken long ago!" He exclaimed in astonishment.

"It was forged again," Aragorn replied as he took him by the clothes.

After pushing him away, Aragorn turned to the army of the dead who had gathered, and with his sword held high he said in a loud voice,

"Fight for us and earn your honor again! What do you say? Are you with me? "

His question was answered with a dead silence. No one answered a single word.

"What do you say? Are you with me? "Said the Ranger this time with more force

"You're wasting your time, Aragorn," Gimli said, seeing that no one answered "if they had no honor in life, do you think they will have it in death?"

But Aragorn did not give up.

"What do you say? Are you with me? "He said more and more, but his question and call were answered only with absolute silence.

"I am the heir of Isildur!" He added turning around waiting for someone to reply "fight for me and I will free you of your oaths! What do you say? Are you with me? "

The King of the Dead began to laugh mockingly as he began to fade into the mist and with him, the army of the dead.

"You have my word of honor!" Shouted Aragorn, seeing that they were going to "fight for me and I will free you from this curse!"

No one answered. The only answer he got was the laughter of the fading King of the Dead.

"What do you say? Are you with me? "Aragorn shouted once more, but it was already in vain. Already all the dead were gone.

"Cowards!" Lenore murmured, seeing that her great friend's effort, and why not say it, her new big brother had been in vain.

For a moment, there was a complete silence, overwhelming and desolate, without hope; However, this one was broken by a strong crunch that made that they turned sharply towards where the King of the Dead had disappeared along with his army.

Before their eyes, a great wave of bones came upon them, probably for the purpose of crushing them and thus fulfilling the King of the Dead's word: any living man who entered his domain was destined to die.

"Get out!" Aragorn shouted as he pulled Gimli to him.

Legolas took Lenore's hand and followed Aragorn, all running as fast as their legs would allow.

* * *

 **AÉfen-leóht** paced again and again like a caged beast, while the others **Bregu** watched him.

"Calm down brother," **Clíf-stan** said, "being nervous and worried will not do you any good. None of us can enter "

"You do not understand" replied the Black Dragon

"Do not worry, brother," said **Líg-raesc** "your **draca-déore** is not alone, with her is the son of Thranduil"

"I know, I know, but ...!"

"But what, brother?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**

 **AÉfen-leóht** stopped and looked at the **Bregu** who were surprised. The Black Dragon's eyes were dilated by the worry that almost bordered on fear.

"I sense a great fear, which I would rather catalog as ... terror" he said.

"Your **draca-déore** is afraid, brother?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**

"I'd rather say she's terrified. Something has just seen that terrorized her just to the point that almost fainted "

He paused.

"I think it has to do with me," he added.

"How do you know, brother?" **Clíf-stan** asked.

"I have immediately sensed that she has sought me, it is as if she feared that ... they would have ... killed me"

"Do not talk to her, brother," said **Líg-raesc** , "anything that might interfere could cost our **draca-háta** and your **draca-déore** the life"

 **AÉfen-leóht** wanted to refute what the Light Dragon said, but if it was considered the deal between the dragons race and the King of the Dead, it was preferable not to make the attempt for what he agreed.

The only thing that calmed him to a certain extent was that Legolas was next to Lenore and had sensed that the terror of the woman had diminished to some extent ... surely that the elf was involved in the subject.

* * *

How long would the four dragons patiently and faithfully wait for their friends? Not even they could have said it, the truth was that it had been a long time, but the dragons were patient beings in that sense and were willing to wait like that for days to their friends.

However, that did not exclude that they were worried about them. The **Bregu** knew perfectly the story of the King of the Dead and the cursed army, they knew what the brave men were up against and could well cost them their lives, but they could not do anything but pray the **Goddu** who kept them.

 **AÉfen-leóht** , for his part, knew nothing more than what he had heard from Gimli, but what worried him was Lenore's continued fear. Surely the place was not the most pleasant and safe, in fact it must have been frightening enough that a woman like Lenore, who did not believe in ghosts, was terrified in that way as he had sensed her.

A blanket of uneasiness and concern had fallen on the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** , and while the former were sitting without moving like statues, the Black Dragon paced from side to side. None of them had spoken again.

Suddenly, **Gim-sylfred** vividly turned her head toward the entrance of the cave as she snorted.

"What is it, sister?" **Líg-raesc** asked when he saw this.

 **Gim-sylfred** got up and walked to the entrance of the cave, but after a moment she began to walk toward what looked like a tunnel.

The **Bregu** and the Black Dragon continued to trust her. The Silver Dragons were the best heard among all the dragons' clans, so surely she had heard something that merited them to have moved away from their place of waiting.

"Son of Arathorn!" She murmured worriedly in her native tongue.

At the same time, **AÉfen-leóht** had approached with concern. There was sensed fear, but also that Lenore was fleeing ... from what? He did not know, but it was a fact, she fled.

"There is a great vibration in the earth" said **Clíf-stan** paying attention "a great danger lurks inside that cave"

 **Líg-raesc** approached the side of **AÉfen-leóht** and the two dragons who, thanks to their clans, had the best view fixed their eyes to see if they could distinguish something between that darkness.

"Watch out! Stand aside! "Exclaimed the Black Dragon

At that moment, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Lenore at all ran came out. Immediately **Líg-raesc** pushed them out of danger, just in time because at that moment a din was heard. It was the bone wave that had just crashed at the exit of the tunnel.

The **Bregu** approached the elf, the dwarf and the Ranger, while the Black Dragon nudged his head with Lenore who embraced him tightly as several tears rolled down her cheeks. At last she saw her dear dragon safe and sound!

Aragorn had dropped to his knees, his face hidden as tears of desolation, despair, and frustration blurred his eyes.

 **Gim-sylfred** approached him, snorted at his side and nudged her head slightly with his.

Aragorn looked up. His gaze showed that for the first time he felt defeated and hopeless.

"Courage, son of Arathorn," **Gim-sylfred** said softly, "remember, hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing. Fight, fight for your **fela-leóre** and for your love "

Aragorn nodded slowly. The words of the Silver Dragoness were to some extent a consolation. Yes, he would fight for Arwen ... but would he save her now that he did not have an army with which he counted his alliance, power and help?

Lenore approached her friend and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe that cowardly King did not want to ally with you, Ranger guy," she said, "but you are our ally and friend. Dragons will fight for you and at your side"

"Maybe he's not such a coward," said **AÉfen-leóht**

They all turned. At the entrance was the King of the Dead along with his army, ready for battle and keep his oath.

When Aragorn saw them, he felt his strength renewed. He got up.

"Let's fight" he said in his firm voice as always

* * *

 **Fortunately, the King of the Dead decided to listen to Aragorn and accept to finally fulfill his oath.**

 **And what about Lenore and Legolas? Apparently, the Black Dragon is perfectly fine, but ... and the vision that the elf saw? Is it really a prophecy, or was it just a product of his immense fear of losing her?**

 **That is what will be seen in the not too distant future.**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 **Á-dýdan (bringer of death):** Black Dragoness that betrays the dragon race and ally herself with Saruman. She was killed by _AÉfen-leóht_.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Beado-leóma (gleam of war):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta_.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** the best warriors of each clan. They leader their clan and in battle, they're the first in attack.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-déore (beloved of the dragons):** title that has the person who shares heart with a dragon. They have the rights and privileges of a dragon among that race.

 **Draca-háta (leader of the dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the dragon race. For being a draca-háta is necessary to share heart with a dragon.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons to call their beloveds.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name of the _Válar_ in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	39. The cry of a heart

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You have always been a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, Aragorn obtained the support of the King of the Dead not without first passing him and his friends by a long and difficult route through that cave that could well be considered a true cemetery.**

 **The dragons, through Lenore as draca-háta, have once again reiterated their support for the battle. Now the army that goes to save Minas Tirith has a better chance of winning.**

 **But ... along the way two things will happen that will change both the relationship between the elf and Lenore, as well as the battle plans.** **What will be these two events?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39: The cry of a heart**_

Since they had embarked on their way to Minas Tirith, Aragorn had been distressed. It was not so much because of the combat that would have to face to save the city, no, now what worried to him were his friends: Legolas and Lenore.

They were now in a river where they could meet the gulls at any moment, and if Lady Galadriel's prophecy was fulfilled ... what would happen to Lenore? The young woman had trusted him, had decided to give love one more chance and behold that at any moment it would turn its back on it in the most cruel and ruthless way, and worst of all ... nobody could do anything, not even the same Legolas because the sea-longing went beyond any power. It was so buried deep in his Fëa that one could not think of an elf who never felt the sea-longing.

What to do? Nothing, there was nothing he could do, just pray to the Válar. He thought again and again of the words **Gim-sylfred** said to him, but found nothing but confusion and not tranquility. He wished he had talked to someone about this, but there was no one with whom. The Silver Dragoness had already pointed out that, according to her, he was wrong and had also pointed out that she was not going to talk about it again. Aragorn knew from experience that the dragons, once they had closed an affair and said that they were not going to discuss it further, they fulfilled it to the letter.

That is why Aragorn, although he had the King of the Dead and his army at his command, had the support of the dragons, he ached for his friends and continued to observe them as slyly as possible.

On the other hand, **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉfen-leóht** were flying along the water as a sort of escort, while **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** were on the boat.

The army of the dead saw him with a certain astonishment and surprise. It had been many centuries since the last time they saw dragons. At that time the **Bregu** and their race were extremely distrustful and would never have made an alliance with a son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar nor would they have had a **draca-háta** , but apparently, the time had not passed in vain even for that race whose members lived for up to 2500 to 3000 years.

 **Clíf-stan** was not pleased to be surrounded by so much water, he, like Gimli with whom he had made a great friendship, would have preferred to be on a mountain, but that was not the case. On the other hand, it was the fastest way to get to the port.

Dwarf and **Bregu** talked about the Water Dragons. Gimli was interested in knowing more and more of the dragons because he had the idea that as long as he knew them better, he could defend himself and save them more easily.

For his part, Legolas went aft, watched as the water was breaking the blow of the ship breaking the waves. There was no greater noise than the soft flutter of **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉfen-leóht** together with the voices of **Clíf-stan** and Gimli who spoke quietly.

Although for the first time he was in a boat and after what could be thought, Legolas did not feel a special attraction nor a longing that as elf had. His heart was still troubled by the sight he saw again and again in the cave. He could not allow this to happen, he loved Lenore with all his Fëa, and it had tangled itself in such a way with her that he could sense it perfectly, even to see it shine and attract him when he saw her happy and when he fixed his gaze at.

No, he could not ... he would not allow what he had seen to be fulfilled. He would do anything to stop it, so he would fight directly against the Dark Lord of Mordor alone, he would not allow it in any way.

A sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What do you think, **fela-leóre**?"

Legolas turned and saw Lenore standing next to him and smiling at him. Seeing her, the elf embraced her, felt the need to know that she was well, that she was safe and sound ... at least for now, in his arms.

Lenore snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart, yet she sensed perfectly that something had troubled him.

"What do you think, **fela-leóre**? What is troubling you? "

Legolas thought for a moment. Could he tell her the truth and worry her? Or simply tell her that he was worried about her for the battle? No, he had promised never to keep secrets and that would do.

"I fear for you, Melethril," he said after a moment.

"Fear not, **fela-leóre**. Do you remember what I told you at the camp? I will be careful and I will fight to be alive because I have a reason to go ahead "

Legolas sighed sadly.

"It's not that," he murmured.

Lenore turned and looked into his eyes, which were off and showing great concern.

"What is it then?" She asked quietly.

The elf looked at her sadly and took one of her elf-friend braids and stroked her hair.

"In the cave" began to say slowly "I saw ... I saw your death"

Lenore looked at him in surprise.

"My death?" She repeated.

"Aye, yours and your dragon"

He paused.

"It seemed that the two had fought and fallen from a great height," he continued, "your armor was bloody, your eyes closed, you wielded your sword ... your dragon was also wounded and even had a broken wing"

He paused again.

"I cannot lose you Melethril, I cannot!" He added taking her hands "you do not know how valuable, how precious, how much you are loved for me! My Fëa has tangled with yours that if I lost you, it would be as if I lost my Fëa too! Alas! Melethril! ... "

Unable to contain himself, he hugged her tightly. Lenore perfectly sensed his anguish, surely what he had seen must have been dreadful ... perhaps more than what she had seen seeing her dragon being killed over and over again.

She felt very sad to see and sense the enormous suffering of her beloved elf.

"I love you Melethril, I love you more than my life, more than my honor" he murmured in her ear while still embracing her

Lenore did not answer, just returned the hug with the same force. However, in her soul a burning desire arose.

Legolas had told her with all its words several times that he loved her, but she ... she had only told him that he was her **'fela-leóre'** her 'fire of his heart', and though the elf had fully understood what she meant, she had never told him in all her words that she loved him too.

For some strange reason, Lenore was more than sure that it would help, reassure and cheer the elf. How did she know? She had no idea, but she was sure it would work. She probably knew that because she could sense his emotions and thereby understand him better.

She pulled away from him and gently stroked his face. Legolas took his hand, kissed it, and turned his face to her hand. Lenore took a deep breath, telling him it was to take a huge and decisive step, she knew that once had said that, he could well regard it as an unmistakable sign that, once the war against Sauron was over, they could marry. But she did not care, she loved him, did not she? What then was the impediment?

"Legolas, my **fela-leóre** " began to say softly and sweetly "I want to tell you that I also ..."

Her sentence was interrupted because at that moment, the sound of a seagull was heard and after a moment another and then another.

Lenore watched in amazement as Legolas's face changed. His eyes were closed, he opened them immediately, lifted his head, released her hand and ran away to the bow leaving her in place.

After the first moment of astonishment, Lenore went after him to know what had happened to him.

When she stood beside him, she saw that there were dozens of seagulls and this time, he did not even notice her. His gaze could not be separated from the birds and after a few moments or even from the furrow left by the waves created by the passage of the ship.

" **Fela-leóre** " called softly

The elf did not answer. His gaze seemed ... seemed ... long for something, but what was it? Lenore sensed that his heart felt a great longing, a great desire not to leave the ship but to cross to a place of rest and to which only the elves and the dragons could enter: Válinor, or in the language of the dragons, **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**.

"Legolas" called him back

"The sea, the sea, the sea calls me!" Was the reply of the elf without turning to see her "the sea, the sea, my heart yearns to cross it and never to return! O when I can see you, Válinor! "

He seemed to be mesmerized, captivated, to have fallen into a kind of charm and forgotten everything by including her.

Lenore looked at him in astonishment, but at the same time she felt a heartbreaking pain that split her soul in half. She knew the sea-longing of the elves thanks to the **Bregu** , she knew that sooner or later all the elves felt the call of the sea-longing to go to Válinor. At that moment, she realized that Legolas had felt his call and would not be himself again, one day he would want to return and she ... she could not follow him. With him her hopes, her joy and her peace would be gone.

She moved away from him without the elf even noticing it, while her heart was crying disconsolately.

* * *

Two people had noticed it: Aragorn and **Líg-raesc**.

The Ranger had seen everything. First the great affection and love that Legolas felt towards Lenore, but how this one had been easily surpassed by his sea-longing. What a misfortune! Poor Lenore! Again, she suffered misery in love!

Aragorn was greatly saddened because he appreciated Lenore as if she were his younger sister, but there was nothing he could do. Maybe the Válar had decided to break that bond after all, maybe **Gim-sylfred** had been wrong.

He shook his head and continued on the rudder trying to prepare for the battle that promised to be cruel and bloody.

And **Líg-raesc**? The Light Dragon was saddened by the situation, both by Lenore and Legolas.

 **Líg-raesc** had formed a close friendship with the elf, and he knew perfectly well that Legolas loved Lenore, who was willing to give anything, so long as she was safe, safe, and happy, and he was sure that her Fëa was tangled with hers and hers with him. In fact, **Líg-raesc** would not have been surprised in the slightest if Lenore had been able to see the Fëa of Legolas, after all the dragons were beings with some inner magic and she shared heart with one of them ...

But, unlike Aragorn, **Líg-raesc** thought there was hope. All the dragons were convinced that the love of an elf was immortal and between them it was considered that only the love that was given in the race of the dragons and the race of the elves could surpass Death and even the sea-longing. He was sure that Legolas had not even realized that he had just hurt his beloved horribly because the Light Dragon knew that the woman was going to profess him her love.

The other children of the other races of Middle-Earth complicated life with love affairs.

* * *

Ever since Legolas had left Lenore so suddenly, it had been several hours.

The woman had passed the other side of the ship and wept silently. Despite what had happened, she still loved him with the same intensity as before. However, it was necessary to get away from him as she ... she was no longer part of his life, his sea-longing had awakened and would never go out. She could never make him happy because he would never be happy until he was in Válinor ... then, instead of supporting him, she became an obstacle. Yes, she had to get away from him, it would hurt and it would break her soul into a thousand pieces, but it was the best thing for him.

Suddenly, she lifted her head sharply, quickly dried her tears, and ran toward Aragorn, who was still leading the ship.

"What is it, Lenore?" He asked, seeing her so agitated.

"Dragons. Dragons are approaching at great speed here "

Aragorn immediately turned to **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** who had noticed the reaction of their **draca-háta**.

"What is it, **draca-háta**?" They asked

"Dragons," she replied.

"What clan will they be?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"Water Dragons, brother," replied **AÉfen-leóht** , who had flown together with **Gim-sylfred** and had approached.

"How many are they?" Aragorn asked.

Lenore and her dragon saw each other for a moment.

"At least a dozen" answered the first

Gimli, who had approached, cursed under his breath.

"And now what do we do?" He asked "we are in the middle of water in a simple boat! Not even the army of the dead think I could against them "

The King of the Dead, who was present, shot him a dark glare.

"We must be ready and fight," answered Aragorn, "all get away from the edges!"

The soldiers of the army of the dead obeyed, except Legolas who remained captivated in the middle of that strange spell at hearing the squawking of the gulls.

"Legolas! Get away from the edge! "Shouted Aragorn.

But the elf did not answer.

The King of the Dead shook his head in sympathy. He knew what was happening, it was something that everyone in Middle-Earth knew even though it was heard: the sea-longing of the elves.

Seeing this, Aragorn left the wheel and ran to him.

"Legolas! Legolas! "He called, shaking him from the shoulders.

The elf, feeling the shaking, turned to his friend and looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"The sea called me," he murmured.

"I know, my friend, but we need to get ready. Water Dragons are against us at this precise moment we must prepare ourselves for ... "

A sharp jolt stopped him. The ship at that moment seemed to have run aground, but there was no reason why there were no sandbanks in those places.

"They're going to attack," **Clíf-stan** said.

The other **Bregu** nodded and took flight followed by the Black Dragon and Lenore who rode him.

They barely did so when they heard a muffled roar and to the astonishment and terror of Aragorn and Legolas who were a couple of steps from the edge, a Water Dragon appeared.

It had the appearance of a snake only that its eyes were reptilian and the color of its scales was in the top navy blue color and in the yellowish belly.

It opened its snout armed with terrible, sharp teeth, preparing to spit out its deadly acid.

Soon the whole ship was surrounded by 15 other Water Dragons, all ready to attack.

"We're lost," Gimli said pale.

It seemed that the Water Dragon who was a few steps away from Legolas and Aragorn was about to attack when the voices of the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore were heard showing absolute astonishment.

"Sister **AÉ-welm** ?!" said the **Bregu**

" **AÉ-welm** ?!" said stunned Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht**

* * *

Upon hearing her name, the Water Dragoness stopped, looked up just like the other Water Dragons and was stunned to recognize the **Bregu** , Lenore and Black Dragon.

"Siblings!" She exclaimed.

The **Bregu** approached along with Lenore and her dragon to speak with her.

"Sister, how is it that you are freed from the spell we were in thanks to the traitor?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"Thanks to this **draca-déore** " **AÉ-welm** replied

The Water Dragoness stared at Lenore as she saw the armor and the **draca-béhp** gleaming in her chest.

"Are you our **draca-háta**?" She asked.

Lenore nodded.

"Well, if my **Bregu** brethren have chosen you as our **draca-háta** " said **AÉ-welm** "I am indebted to you and I have promised to follow you along with those of my clan"

And no sooner did she spit acid on Lenore's armor which, to Aragorn's astonishment, Legolas, the King of the Dead, his army and Gimli, who had approached.

In the armor, **Gúp-reáf** , the navy blue was mixed along with the colors gold, silver, white, brown and blue ice, as well as **Beado-leóma**.

"These dragons of my clan follow me," continued **AÉ-welm** "with the help of the little hobbits, Frodo and Sam, that we were able to free them from the traitor's spell"

"And where are Frodo and Sam?" Lenore asked.

"They went on their way shortly after they helped me to free these dragons from my clan"

"Are they alone then?" Asked the Black Dragon concerned.

"No, they are well accompanied and protected"

"By whom, sister?" Asked **Gim-sylfred** also concerned as the **Bregu** knew by means of Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** that Frodo was the One Ring bearer.

"Our sister, **Ed-wilm** "

The **Bregu** looked at each other in astonishment.

"Did you manage to free **Ed-wilm**?" Asked **Clíf-stan** in astonishment.

"Yes, but not alone the two little hobbits helped. Our sister has promised that she would take them to Mountain Doom, " she added.

"Who is **Ed-wilm**?" Aragorn asked.

 **AÉ-welm** snorted and looked at him unanswered. She did not trust any children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar and, in general, no other child of another Middle-Earth race except Lenore.

"He is our ally, sister" said **Gim-sylfred** "he is the son of Arathorn, heir of the crown of Gondor"

"Arathorn's son is the only one of the Second Children's children who truly is honorable and the dragons are fully trusted in him," added **Clíf-stan**

Upon hearing this, **AÉ-welm** approached the Ranger and stared at him. He looked up, not challengingly, but not in fear.

Finally, **AÉ-welm** slightly bowed her head.

"Son of Arathorn, my name is **AÉ-welm**. I am the **Bregu** of the Water Dragons "

Aragorn smiled and responded with a slight bow to his head.

"We have also accepted as our friends this son of the First Children of Ilúvatar, the son of Thranduil; And this son of the Children of Manwe, the son of Gloin, "added **Líg-raesc**

Upon hearing that they were mentioned, Legolas and Gimli slightly bowed their heads in greeting.

The **Bregu** of the Water Dragons stared at them, then greeted them in the same way.

"It seems that many things have changed among those of our race," she murmured in her native tongue

"You will see, sister," said **Gim-sylfred** , "these sons of the other Middle-Earth races are honorable and worthy of being called friends of dragons"

 **AÉ-welm** did not seem convinced. However, there were not many options, on the other hand, if her **Bregu** brethen trusted them it was because there was a good and true reason behind it.

"Who is **Ed-wilm**?" Aragorn asked again after a moment. To the Ranger it urged and it interested to him in great way to know who it was who or that was accompanying and protecting to the two hobbits.

"It is the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons" **Gim-sylfred** said "with her you should not fear, son of Arathorn. She is a formidable warrior "

"It will also be in her element" added **Clíf-stan** "Red Dragons love the burning places, with fire and sulfur ... as is the domain of **A-aglaéca-Ágend** "

The members of the _Fellowship_ were more relaxed. They had seen what the Red Dragons were capable of at the time of the fight and if **Ed-wilm** was the **Bregu** of that clan, that is to say, that it was the best warrior among the Red Dragons, there was then no fear ... at least not so much.

"Sister, do you think that more of your clan will come to support us?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"Yes, but not to support us but to attack us," **AÉ-welm** replied "that is why we came because we have heard that this city of the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar was going to be under siege and we have also heard that dragons who have been freed from the spell of the traitor will fight to save it "

"Then we have reinforcements," said Gimli, "we will no longer be between two fires. These Water Dragons who have been freed can help us in our plan "

Hearing the plan again, Legolas felt his elf heart cringe at the fear of losing Lenore. He turned to look at her, but she did not look at him even though she felt his gaze.

"Are we going to free my clan?" **AÉ-welm** asked hopefully.

"Yes. Together with several of your clan and the **Gim-sylfred's** clan along with my dragon and I were going to fight them to free them and support us to fight in this part and save Minas Tirith "said Lenore

"Then you have my support, **draca-háta**. But before, I have to tell you some terrible news that we have learned through **Ed-wilm** "

They all looked at each other in amazement as the face of the **Bregu** of the Water Dragons showed great concern and, to some extent, fear.

"What is it, sister?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**.

Before **AE-welm** could respond, they heard in the distance roars and clash of swords, cries of men and orcs when fighting.

"The battle has begun!" Exclaimed Aragorn.

He saw again how far they had advanced. Nothing! Still to reach the port! They would take too long and when they arrived ... their effort in the cave would not be worth anything by getting the support of the King of the Dead if they did not arrive on time!

"Fear not, son of Arathorn," said **AÉ-welm** , "my clan and I will take you"

And said and done. At a roar of the **Bregu** of the Water Dragons, they began to tow the ship at an impressive speed so that the crew had to cling to the ledge or the masts to avoid falling into the water.

In a matter of minutes, they came to be a couple of meters where they were soon seen by the orcs who shouted to call more of their companions and avoid the landing and attack the Water Dragons.

Hundreds of orcs soon gathered, screaming fiercely, ready with their weapons, while in the distance they heard the roar of a great battle.

The Black Dragon and Lenore suddenly shot their heads.

"More dragons, lassie?" Gimli asked as he saw this.

Lenore nodded.

"Will they be under the spell of Saruman?"

"It does not matter if they are or not," said Aragorn, drawing the sword "we must hurry, our friends have begun the battle and we cannot fail them.

Upon hearing this, **Gim-sylfred** stood by the side of the boat so that the Ranger could leap and mount upon her; So did **Clíf-stan** helping Gimli and **Líg-raesc** for the elf.

Legolas turned to Lenore. He was so afraid of losing her! So afraid that something would happen to her! He needed even one last time to hug her quickly.

"Melethril ..." he said, approaching her, but Lenore walked away.

"Good luck, Legolas," she replied with a slight bow of her head, which did not go unnoticed by anyone.

She put on her helmet and drew **Beado-leóma**. She gestured to her dragon so that both departed and promptly were followed by **AÉ-welm**.

Legolas felt a frightful pang of pain in his elf heart. Why did his beloved move away from him so coldly?

"Son of Thranduil" called him **Líg-raesc**

Although in pain, the elf swung lightly over the Light Dragon and followed **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** who carried their friends on their backs.

"May the **Goddu** be with you" said the Water Dragoness

"May the **Goddu** be with you" answered the **Bregu** heading for the city

Soon the **Bregu** departed in the direction of Minas Tirith, followed by the King of the Dead and his army, who were making great havoc among the orcs that were in the ports. While **AÉ-welm** , her 15 dragons, **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore were preparing to battle against the army of oncoming dragons.

Legolas turned his gaze to the sea where the woman chosen by his heart remained. He was distressed and pained by the fate of his Melethril, and because she had moved away from him for no reason.

The last thing he heard was the dragon-shout of war that screamed with that strange voice between the roar of a dragon and the scream of a woman, and the response of these to their **draca-háta**.

" **Draca ... here-wóp**!"

" **Here-círm!** "

And after this, a devilish rumble that mingled with that of the battle that occurred in the front of the great wall of Minas Tirith.

* * *

 **Legolas has unwittingly hurt Lenore and his sea-longing has awakened in him as Lady Galadriel had predicted. Will things continue like this? Will the relationship between the elf and the woman be broken forever?**

 **Meanwhile, the battle to save Minas Tirith has begun ... who will win? Can the Water Dragons stop those of their race who will attack on that side to the city? And what is the news that AÉ-welm has learned through Ed-wilm?**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 **A-aglaéca-Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of the dragons.

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Beado-leóma (war gleam):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta_.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has all the leaders of each clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-béhp (dragon token):** is the symbol of the race of the dragons. It's used by the _draca-háta_.

 **Draca-déore (beloved of the dragons):** title that has the person who shares heart with a dragon. That person has the rights and privileges of a dragon among their race.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the race of the dragons. For being a draca-háta is necessary share heart with a dragon.

 **Draca… here wóp!** war cry of the _draca-háta_

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons to call their beloveds

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Gúp-reáf (war dress):** armor forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's used by the _draca-háta_.

 **Here círm!** war cry of the dragons as response of the war cry of their _draca-háta_

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	40. A hellish siege

**Hi!**

 **As always and before anything else, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You are the reason why I continue to write.**

 **In the last chapter, Legolas's sea-longing was awakened by the croaking of the seagulls as foretold by Lady Galadriel and thus breaking the heart of Lenore who thought profess him her love; While AÉ-welm has returned with 15 other dragons from her clan ready to support the army, which Aragorn and the others may be safer about the part of the ports of Minas Tirith.**

 **Will the Water Dragon stop the enemies? And the army attacking the front of the great wall of the city ... will be defeated? Is it true that the Ringwraiths will go as predicted by the song of Lenore and Lady Galadriel?**

 **Your reviews are important and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40: A hellish siege**_

 **AÉ-welm** and Lenore, together with her dragon, were placed in front of the small army of Water Dragons, arranged to face the squadron of 45 dragons of different clans, among them also Water Dragons.

It was essential to stop them as long as possible, as long as **Á-blícan** arrived with reinforcements.

Lenore put her left hand on her dragon's head and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them, these were identical to his.

"Do not be afraid, pal," the Black Dragon told her when he sense her fear, "we will get away from it. Remember, you and I share our heart "

Lenore nodded.

"We are with you, **draca-háta** " said **AÉ-welm** who had heard "my clan will always follow you faithfully"

Lenore took a deep breath to breathe in strength and encouragement. If only she could think of Legolas and the promise she made! But she could not because the sea-longing of her beloved elf had been awakened, it would never be the same again and she must go away.

She brushed aside that sad thought and drew **Beado-leóma**.

The dragon squadron was fast approaching, its dragons roaring fiercely and ready for battle. Seeing them close, Lenore took another deep breath and lifted **Beado-leóma** and shouted the battle-cry of the dragons with that strange voice in which the roar of a dragon was confused with the voice of a woman.

" **Draca ... here-wóp!** "

" **Here-círm!** " The Water Dragons, **AÉfen-leóht** and **AÉ-welm** answered

At that moment, the Water Dragons arrived, all of them under Saruman's spell, roaring fiercely and ready to spit out their deadly acid. They're about 20.

Eight dragons who were on the side of **AÉ-welm** and Lenore, who guided by their **Bregu** , launched themselves to the attack to stop them in the water, and fierce combat occurred in the depth of the waters. The water fluttered as if a great storm had broken loose, sometimes from the surface of them, a greenish jet combined with yellow, which was the acid they had in place of fire, light, or ice, the Water Dragons.

The waters gradually began to turn reddish by the death of fish and the bites that were fired by some and other fighters.

While in the sky, dragons from other clans most of the Silver Dragons and Light Dragons were ahead. Of all of them, three-quarters were under the influence of Saruman's spell while the rest went without those necklaces.

Lenore gulped. Now she was alone in front of seven Water Dragons. She knew what these dragons could do, including jumping several feet out of the water and drowning their prey in the water or ashore, stifling it among their powerful rings.

She raised **Beado-leóma** and pointing forward she launched the attack followed by the seven Water Dragons against the other 25 dragons and a fierce fight broke out.

* * *

Aragorn mounted on **Gim-sylfred** , Gimli mounted on **Clíf-stan** and Legolas mounted on **Líg-raesc** arrived followed by three-quarters of the army of the King of the Dead who went ahead wielding his sword ready to kill any orc that was in his path.

"We must disenchant as many dragons as we can," Aragorn said.

"But the lassie is not here! And none of us but she knows the song! "

"It's true, Gimli, but we can while destroying the gems that are carried by the spellbinding dragons so that when Lenore returns, she can sing the song and we have more dragons on our side"

"And may the lassie come and help us? The number of dragons that went towards the ports was not small "

Legolas felt a pang of fear in his heart, both him and Lenore. Surely the woman was very scared ... and who wouldn't? She was going to face at least three times what she had on her side.

 _"Oh Válar! Protect her! "_ He thought distressed.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Aragorn called to him.

The elf turned.

"I know you're worried about Lenore, but right now we need your ability to free up as many dragons as we can."

Legolas nodded and prepared his bow.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the front of the wall of Minas Tirith, the battle had already been unleashed. King Théoden and Éomer led the army by land, while **Á-blícan** and **Be-sníwod** directed the dragons by air.

The clash of swords, the shouts of the men, the howls of the orcs and the roars of both sides of dragons made the noise deafening, however, there was a sound that preponderated: the sound of a kind of drums that produced the enemy striking the wall to overthrow it and take the city. And after a few moments a howl rose: the Ringwraiths led by the Witch King entered the battlefield, mounted on their black steeds, bringing with them the Death.

 _"'The drums will shake the castle's walls, the Ringwraiths ride in black,"_ murmured Aragorn upon seeing this.

Decidedly Lenore's song was of incredible truth and accuracy, so incredible that it could be compared to Lady Galadriel's prophecies.

The dragons of the opposing side, both bewitched and not bewitched, upon seeing the **Bregu** , set out to attack them especially.

"Hold on, children of other races!" They shouted to the elf, dwarf and Ranger who immediately obeyed.

* * *

 **Be-sníwod** was flying followed by several dragons of her clan. On her back, she was carrying a warrior in shining armor and his sword drawn.

"Attack!" She ordered the dragons as they reached the center of the battlefield while she stayed a moment behind.

"Be careful and follow my instructions to the letter if you want to survive. Fighting on the back of a dragon is not the same as fighting on land. Did you understand? "She told the warrior.

He nodded.

"Good," answered **Be-sníwod** and charged with a mighty roar as the warrior clung tightly to the neck of the Ice Dragoness and wielded his sword ready to kill any orc that stood in the way.

* * *

Like in Isengard, **Líg-raesc** avoided engaging in a single combat with any dragon, instead leading Legolas where there were more dragons to carry those gems over the heart.

The task was not simple at all because of the strong shaking and jerky movements of the Light Dragon, but the elf tried as hard as he could. He sensed perfectly that in the harbor Lenore fought with all her forces, he would do the same. He did not know why she had been pushing him away, but he still loved her and had made a promise which he would fulfill.

* * *

 **Gim-sylfred** and **Clíf-stan** fought against all the Red Dragons they had. Fortunately, this time almost all were under the spell of Saruman with what there was hope that this time they had powerful allies to defeat the enormous army that little by little was harassing them.

 **Á-blícan** came over to them.

"And our **draca-háta**?" He asked them.

"In the port with **AÉ-welm** " answered the two **Bregu**

" **AÉ-welm**?" Repeated the White Dragon in astonishment.

"Yes. Our sister had heard about the attack on the city of the children of the Second Children of Ilúvatar and along with 15 dragons of her clan came to the battle "said **Clíf-stan**

"I have sensed a large squadron that attacks on the side of the ports"

"Then they need help," said **Gim-sylfred**.

"Can you go and support her?" Aragorn told her, "we need her to come here too, to finish disenchanting the greatest number of dragons"

 **Á-blícan** nodded. The Ranger was their ally and friend and would help him in the war. He roared and at his roar ten White Dragons approached while **Gim-sylfred** also roared and 15 Silver Dragons approached.

"Follow **Á-blícan** " the Silver Dragoness ordered the dragons of her clan "our **draca-háta** needs your help"

The Silver Dragons nodded and went along with the ten White Dragons and **Á-blícan** into the harbor.

* * *

The battle in the harbor was terrible. Already several Water Dragons were injured, including **AÉ-welm** , although luckily her wounds were not of gravity unlike a pair of dragons of her clan.

Little by little they were backing away, and although the little squad of the army of the dead supported them by shooting arrows at the gems, there was no opportunity for Lenore to rise and sing her magical song.

 **AÉfen-leóht** had several scratches, but he had had enough ability to by means of his deadly fire balls to destroy gems among the different dragons that attacked by air, like Lenore with the aid of her sword **Beado-leóma**.

 **AÉ-welm** and **AÉfen-leóht** came to see what could be done about it.

"We are lost if reinforcements do not come," Lenore said.

"They will come, **draca-háta**. Never lose hope " **AÉ-welm** told her

As if the Válar or **Goddu** had heard it, at that moment there was a powerful roar that made them turn.

It was **Á-blícan** followed by 25 Dragons between Silver Dragons and White Dragons to help their brethren.

* * *

The army of men and of the dead was gradually retreating towards the wall against the might of the Ringwraiths, especially the Witch-king. While the dragons could not help the first because they could barely contain the dragons who had accompanied the enemy army.

Legolas had finished his arrows, and although a pair of quiver had been obtained by pure good luck, there was no power to stop them unless Lenore soon arrived.

Seeing that the situation was becoming more and more complicated and that the warrior on her back, no matter how hard he tried and kept stripping, was in serious danger, **Be-sníwod** left the battlefield, where she could leave him without that something might happen to him.

"Stay here" she said "the battle has become more dangerous and I cannot defend you"

The warrior tried to get back on top of her.

"No!" **Be-sníwod** said sternly. "My mission is to protect you and I will do that. You do not yet have the experience of a man of war nor do you share a heart with me, it is dangerous. You will stay here "

And without more, she took flight and left leaving to the warrior who as soon as he saw that she went away, he ran by a horse. He mounted it, drew his sword again, and returned ready for combat.

* * *

With the timely arrival of **Á-blícan** and the other 25 dragons, Lenore was finally able to sing her magical song and, in this way, all the Water Dragon were freed from the spell like most of the dragons that attacked by air.

Unfortunately, those who were not spellbound did not leave and continued to attack, even though they were many less in number.

"Go on **draca-háta** , our other brothers need you" **AÉ-welm** said "I will guide my clan and a couple of the Silver Dragons and White Dragons and save the ports"

Having said this, **AÉ-welm** roared to call the clan dragons who gathered ready to face the remaining dragons who were not bewitched. While **Á-blícan** left five Silver Dragons and five White Dragons.

Lenore, together with **AÉfen-leóht** , went to the frontier part of the city wall, followed by the reinforcements they had obtained **Á-blícan**.

* * *

The warrior reached the full battlefield and began to fight.

He realized that the Ringwraiths wreaked havoc between the army of men and the dead, and that only the magic fire of the dragons, specifically the **Bregu** , could somehow stop them.

However, the Witch King had turned away to lead a squadron of orcs and by his power to finally get into the city.

Seeing this, the warrior hurled himself directly at him. He could not let such a thing happen!

The Witch King easily stopped his first blow, and thinking that it was another enemy he had faced, he began to fight against him. However, against all that could be thought, the warrior was more agile than those who had previously attacked the Witch King.

The single combat became very closed and the Witch King was slowly backing the warrior who seemed to be getting tired. There came a time when he gave a powerful blow that the warrior could hardly stop with his shield. However, that did not stop him from splitting in a thousand pieces before the powerful blow of the terrible Witch King's sword and broke his arm causing the warrior to scream in pain and move quickly away from his enemy.

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" Said the Witch King "it is said that no man born of woman can defeat me, all will fall under my sword; And just as many have passed, you too will die under the blow of my sword "

Upon hearing this, the warrior rose as if he had regained new strength. He picked up his sword again and removed his helmet revealing a woman about 25 years old, blond as gold, gray eyes and white skin.

"Maybe that's true" she said "but I'm not a man"

And she attacked him again.

The Witch King's surprise was great, but he did not back down. What could a woman do? Nothing! Women only served to be at home and give birth to children. What, then, could that woman who in her insanity have decided to go to war, do?

"If you wish," he replied, returning the attack.

The woman was not cowed, on the contrary, with new energies and quick reflexes could stop several blows. Unfortunately, she was getting more and more tired and probably had finally fallen under the power of the Witch King unless the Válar sent her a very timely and very strange help in the less thoughtful person: Pippin.

The hobbit, who felt responsible for all the catastrophe that had happened and now dearly paid Minas Tirith, had decided to go to battle and do something useful.

He had not gotten much, after all he was not used to being in the middle of a battle, and even less like this one, but seeing that this woman faced such a terrible adversary as the Witch King was, he decided to go to her rescue.

So, just as the Witch King was going to give the woman the final blow, Pippin distracted him by attacking him with a sword. For the hobbit's fortune, he managed to evade the terrible blow of the Witch King's sword, which, if it were enough, would surely split the hobbit in two; But this distraction was more than enough for the woman to rise and with a quick attack would sink the sword into his torso causing a mortal wound.

Seeing this, the Witch King made a gesture of uncanny astonishment, and after that, began to fade until only his black cloak remained.

* * *

"The Witch King has been defeated!" Gimli shouted at Aragorn.

The Ranger fixed his attention and was surprised at what he saw. Would it be possible what he saw? Princess Éowyn in the middle of the battlefield? And not just her but also Pippin?

He was going to tell **Gim-sylfred** to go for the princess and get her out of there, but just then a Red Dragon attacked the **Bregu** of the Silver Dragons.

 **Gim-sylfred** immediately defended herself and a frightful combat between Red Dragon and Silver Dragoness began.

Aragorn had to do true feats of balance for not falling to a height that surely would have killed him or fall into the jaws of Red Dragon who attacked with a terrible fire, so terrible that exceeded the Silver Dragons, White Dragons and Earth Dragons For that was precisely one of the characteristics of the Red Dragons clan: the fire they spat was the most powerful and dangerous of all. Only the Black Dragons' fireballs were comparable.

 **Gim-sylfred** covered herself with her powerful wings, as hard and strong as the best steel, after which she attacked.

Aragorn realized that the Red Dragon had a gem on his heart.

 _"So it's bewitched"_ he thought.

" **Gim-sylfred**!" Yelled "help me to destroy its gem!"

Although with great difficulty, the Silver Dragoness managed to put a sufficient distance so that it managed to fit his sword in the gem and to destroy it, although unfortunately the sword fell.

Aragorn paled. Without a sword was to sign his death sentence, but suddenly appeared Lenore with her Black Dragon.

"I think you lost this, Ranger guy," she told him.

At the same time, reinforcements stamped their way through the air to help stop the dragons.

"Would you be my bodyguard, Ranger guy?" Lenore told him "we have to finish disenchanting these guys"

Aragorn smiled and looked at **Gim-sylfred** who immediately took flight and together, Black Dragon and Silver Dragoness rose to a considerable height and from where Lenore sang her magical song in that voice that was the mixture of a dragon roar and the beautiful voice of a woman.

* * *

Immediately all the dragons whom Legolas had destroyed his gems with arrows, snapped to the reality of which fortunately the majority were Red Dragons.

When they realized that the orcs attacked Minas Tirith and there were still several of their brethren under the power of the Saruman's spell, they began to fight to free them, and once again, as in Helm Deep, the dragons joined and followed Aragorn and Lenore finally made escape the few dragons that were not under the spell of Saruman and they did not leave alive nor a single orc.

* * *

 **Be-sníwod** was flying over the entire battlefield. She had saved Pippin, whom she carried on her back, from the clutches of a Light Dragoness who was on Sauron's side and through the hobbit had learned that the princess, ignoring her orders, had returned to continue fighting and that had defeated the Witch King.

Finally she found her. She was standing beside the corpse of her uncle King Théoden, who had died in her arms, stripping bravely to save Minas Tirith.

 **Be-sníwod** sat down next to her. She thought to scold her, for she had disobeyed her orders, but when she saw the corpse of the king who still wielded his sword and Éowyn weeping, she decided to keep her scolding for another time.

 **Be-sníwod** had a very strong character that well rivaled the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons, **Ed-wilm** , but she had a good heart, intelligent, wise and understanding, so she sat next to her without saying a word, while Pippin stepped down and put a hand on the princess to show his sympathy.

After a few minutes when the **Bregu** of the Ice Dragons let her vent, she turned to Éowyn.

"Daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar" gently called

Éowyn turned with tearful eyes and, for the first time, wanted someone to hug her even though it was one of those dragons and without any more, she embraced **Be-sníwod** who snorted in surprise, however, after a few moments surrounded her with one of her wings. She did not say a single word ... for what? What could she tell her to comfort the sad heart of that disobedient but brave princess. But it was not necessary, either, for the sympathy of **Be-sníwod** , and the embrace of one of her wings, was enough to comfort Éowyn.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled away from the Ice Dragoness.

"Thank you" said the princess

 **Be-sníwod** snorted while slightly bowed her head.

"Come on, daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar" she said "surely your brother and our **draca-háta** will want to know about you, and you little hobbit, come too"

Éowyn was astonished. A **Bregu** invited her to ride on it? Everyone knew that the **Bregu** allowed no one to ride them more than the _Fellowship_ , but she was given that ... privilege.

Immediately she obeyed and with her Pippin. **Be-sníwod** gently took King Théoden's body, laid it on her back, and took flight.

* * *

 **Gim-sylfred** , **Líg-raesc** , and **Clíf-stan** had landed right at the gates of the great wall of Minas Tirith where the governor of the city, Faramir, and Gandalf received them.

"My friend!" Said Aragorn to the wizard as soon as he got down from **Gim-sylfred** "how glad I am to see you again!"

"I am glad to see you, too," he replied, "I see that your allies have followed you faithfully"

"Dragons are faithful, Gandalf, always keep their word and it is thanks to them that we have won"

The wizard raised a surprised eyebrow. Who would tell him that a few months ago the Ranger thought the opposite of that race and now he was an ally of them.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and you **Bregu** , I want to introduce you to Lord Faramir son of Dénethor, he is the one who has led the defense of the wall while Rohan's army came to his aid"

Aragorn stepped closer and they both shook hands.

"Gandalf told me that you are the heir to Isildur's crown," he said.

Aragorn nodded.

"You have my loyalty then, Lord Aragorn"

He looked around.

"I see you lead the dragons"

"No, they have allied with me, but Lady Lenore leads them"

Faramir made a gesture of strangeness. The name was very strange, he had never heard it and a woman leading an army of dragons? That was incredible!

"Lady Lenore?" He repeated.

"Aye," replied Gimli, "she is the **draca-háta** of the dragons and they only follow her"

Meanwhile Legolas looked around. He sensed the woman he loved, that she was fine, but he wanted, no, he needed to see her to make sure she was safe and sound.

At that moment, the Black Dragon arrived, who elegantly landed on the side of the **Bregu** , and from him Lenore dismounted swiftly.

"And behold the **draca-háta** of dragons," said Gandalf, "Lord Faramir, may I introduce you to Lady Lenore. Lenore, may I introduce you to Lord Faramir "

Lenore removed her helmet, sligtly bowed her head and extended her hand to shake his.

Faramir was surprised. It seemed incredible to him that a woman, that woman was the leader of all that race that was that of the dragons and that everyone knew that they were by nature distrustful, proud and powerful.

"Lady Lenore," he replied after a moment and then shook her hand unlike what it might assume would kiss her hand which made the woman smile. At last there was someone besides her friends who did not bother her about it.

Legolas had seen everything and had felt great relief. Both she and her dragon were safe and sound. Lenore only had several scratches on her face and hands while **AÉfen-leóht** had several wounds, but all of them very slight and would surely heal that day.

He could not wait to be with her and hug her and kiss her. Feeling her in his arms and seeing her Fëa were for him not only great comfort but also great joy.

At that moment came Éomer. He looked worried. He quickly dismounted from his horse and asked,

"Have you seen the king? I have looked for him and I have not found the slightest trace of him "

They all looked worried, and Lenore was about to tell the dragons who had come to help him when they heard a dragon approaching and before them, landed elegantly **Be-sníwod**.

* * *

"Éowyn!" Was Éomer's first exclamation of deep astonishment.

The princess got off **Be-sníwod** followed by Pippin. Her face tearful and walking limping and her left arm bent to keep the pain from being so intense.

Éomer immediately approached her and embraced her while Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas and Lenore quickly approached Pippin who was also wounded, but not severely.

"But what are you doing here, Éowyn?" Éomer asked in amazement, "how did you get here?"

"I could not allow you to fight and I was relegated to Edoras as always" was the answer

"Alas, sister! See what state you are in! This is no place for women and less for one of your social class! "

"If anything serves, the princess killed the Witch King," Pippin said at that moment.

They all turned and stared at her in astonishment. Éowyn, a woman, a princess, to kill an enemy as formidable as the Witch King was? Not even the **Bregu** with their magic fire had killed him, they had only managed to stop his advance!

"Is it true, sister?" Asked Éomer

Éowyn nodded as she cried, but after a few moments she said,

"Éomer ... our uncle ... has ... has ..."

"Have you seen the king?" The leader of the Rohirrim immediately asked "where is he?"

"Here," said a voice that had a certain distant resemblance to the roar of a dragon.

Before the astonishment and sadness of all, **Be-sníwod** lowered the corpse of King Théoden with great delicacy.

"He died in my arms," murmured the princess.

Éomer approached the same as Aragorn and Gandalf. That was terrible! Without crown prince, Rohan was left without king!

"Later tell me how the whole thing was," Lenore whispered in **Be-sníwod's** ear, who nodded.

Faramir had seen all the time that brave princess named Éowyn who had fought in a terrible battle, showing the bravery that could have any warrior and even had killed the Witch King. He was amazed, and the woman was also attracted to him. Not every day he could meet one like her!

For this reason, he came and said:

"Lady Éowyn, allow me to offer you hospitality in my house where you will be well attended by your wounds"

The princess turned her eyes full of tears and found that Lord Faramir's eyes showed a great admiration, something that she had never seen in anyone, not even in Aragorn or her brother.

Éowyn nodded, and immediately the governor of Minas Tirith sent for a pair of soldiers to take her home and treat her with the greatest solicitude and promptness, without any lack of anything.

Before she left, Éowyn turned to **Be-sníwod** and said with a smile full of gratitude in the midst of her tears:

"Thank you noble and brave **Bregu** "

 **Be-sníwod** snorted and slightly bowed his head.

* * *

No sooner had Éowyn escorted than when **Á-blícan** arrived.

"Is everything okay at the port, brother?" **Gim-sylfred** asked.

"Our sister **AÉ-welm** together with the dragons of her clan and the dragons of other clans that stayed to help her managed to reject the attack and made them flee to all"

"And how is she?" Lenore asked.

"Wounded, although not of gravity, however, there are some of her clan and two White Dragons who are"

Lenore immediately mounted **AÉfen-leóht**.

"Come on," he said to **Á-blícan** , who nodded.

"I'll go with you," Legolas told her, "you'll probably need help and ..."

"No," Lenore replied immediately, "thank you," she added, to soften the response.

And without a second, she took up a flight followed by **Á-blícan** , while the **Bregu** , Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Éomer looked at each other in surprise.

And Legolas? With a frightful and painful pang that squeezed his elf heart. What was wrong with her beloved Melethril that she was pushing him away?

* * *

 **The city was saved, many more dragons including Red Dragons have been freed from Saruman's spell, Éowyn got what no one else could do: beat the Witch King, and once again Lenore's song and Lady Galadriel's revelation has been compliment.**

 **What will follow? Will Lenore continue with the decision she has made regarding her relationship with Legolas and the sea-longing of this one?** **And what about AÉ-welm's news?**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Beado-leóma (war gleam):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta_.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the leader of each clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the race of dragons.

 **Draca… here-wóp!** war cry of the _draca-háta_ for calling to the dragons for battle.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name for the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Here-círm!** war cry of the dragons as their answer to their _draca-háta_.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	41. Terrible news

**Hello world!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all those who have read this story.**

 **In the previous chapter, the great battle to defend and save Minas Tirith from the hands of a great army of dragons as well as orcs that also included the Ringwraiths, was won.**

 **AÉ-welm, the Bregu of the Water Dragons, appeared and thanks to their enormous help and courage is that the port side of Minas Tirith was secured.**

 **Before the battle began, however, AÉ-welm said that she was carrying very important and urgent news that Ed-wilm had given her. What is this news? Why are they so important and urgent to the degree that AÉ-welm seemed even frightened? That is what will be seen in this chapter.**

 **On the other hand, what about the princess Éowyn, Lenore and Be-sníwod. How did the first managed to be in full battle?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41: Terrible news**_

As in Helm Deep, the whole place was filled with corpses of orcs as well as men and dragons, except that on this occasion they outnumbered by far and, as Lenore's song said: _'no comfort has the fire at night that lights the faces so cold '_. No doubt this was wherever corpses of all kinds were found, including in the sea and the ports. There a couple of bodies of Water Dragons and about ten dragons of other types of clans had fallen in the ports and in the water, reddening all in such a way that it looked like water but blood.

The stench was dreadful, especially the corpses of the orcs and the dead fish that floated down the river gave a very disgusting look to the sea.

In short, there was no place where there had not died, or dying, or total destruction. The destruction and desolation that was all over the wall and the countryside of Minas Tirith along with its ports was so great that compared to the destruction that had been in Helm Deep the last was a true paradise.

Once the dragons made their funeral for the dragons who had fought on the side that fought against Sauron, they buried the opponents which was a dishonor among the dragons and had cleaned the countryside as much as possible, they established a nursing there and another in the ports to attend the Water Dragons.

This time there were many wounded among them, some seriously, but fortunately the dragons were a race that had a fairly advanced medicine in matters of anatomy of dragons and used to use magic to heal between them, after all they were beings with some inner magic so it was very useful to them.

That surprised everyone. The dragons looked after each other as if they were siblings, so it was not surprising why they were called _'brother'_ or _'sister'_ and almost never by name.

Not only that surprised all men, elf, dwarf and hobbits, they also devoted themselves to cleaning the river of all blood and dead fish. In this task the Water Dragons were mainly dedicated, because as well as the Earth Dragons knew perfectly the earth, its nooks and crannies and even the vibrations felt them; So also the Water Dragons knew all the streams of water and knew how to use them in their favor, where to find the best fish banks, the colors of the rivers, among other things so it was possible (although not simple) to go cleaning the river to leave almost completely as if nothing had ever happened. Only the stench of the port could not eliminate it, but the wind was expected to help in that matter.

So once again the other races of Middle-Earth were astonished to learn that the race of the dragons was not a race of beasts but of highly civilized, intelligent and good-hearted beings.

* * *

Lenore went to the infirmary of the countryside where **Be-sníwod** was. The Ice Dragoness was in good condition, with some injuries that did not put her life in danger, however, she had gone to be helping and watching that everything was taken in order, on the other hand, there were also the two hobbits.

 **Be-sníwod** had been angry with Pippin for getting back into trouble, had scolded him strongly, even hit him softly in the back of the head. However, in the end she told him that she had been very worried about him because to both, Pippin and Merry, loved them very much and would protect them for the rest of their lives.

The hobbits, upon hearing this, had embraced her with such force and so sudden that they made her step back a step as they wept for joy. To the truth that both Merry and Pippin loved **Be-sníwod** , their friend _'Snowy'_ , like no friend had loved before.

* * *

"So, you hid her in the middle of the army?" Lenore asked **Be-sníwod** as they talked alone.

"That's right, **draca-háta** , I got a place where even **Á-blícan** did not know so she put on her armor. Under the pretext I wanted some soldiers near my clan, I took a group of them and the daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar, so I could have her close and protect her "

"And when they came to the battlefield, what did you do?"

"I made her stay behind. As I had ordered her not to speak and to have the helmet all the time on her head, she looked like another warrior. I put her on my back and I told her that she had to cling tightly to my neck so she would not fall since it was not the same to fight on land as on a dragon "

"And how did she end up fighting the Witch King? Because I do not think that for pure pleasure you would have allowed her to fight against such a powerful enemy "

"Not at all **draca-háta**. What happened is that when I saw the battle becoming increasingly dangerous in such a way that I either protected her or I fought, I took her away from the battlefield and told her to stay. Obviously, she did not obey me and ended up with a fractured arm, but ... beat the Witch King which I have to admit, it is a great feat that made the daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar "

Lenore nodded. It had been, indeed, because Éowyn had had great courage to not give up or be afraid to see an enemy that everyone feared.

" **Draca-háta** , what has become of our ally?" Asked **Be-sníwod**

"Aragorn? If I am not mistaken, he must be busy sending the King of the Dead and his army back, fulfilling his word of freeing them from the oath made "

 **Be-sníwod** nodded thoughtfully.

"Arathorn's son is an exemplary son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar. His courage and intelligence are very great, so that he can get the help of that stubborn and proud King "

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Did you meet him in person? That is, before he was the King of the Dead? "

 **Be-sníwod** shook her head.

"No **draca-háta** , by then I was not yet born nor my **aeldran**. However, the tradition among the dragons says that he was an extremely proud and therefore foolish King, that is why he did not want to go to the aid of the kingdom of Gondor and ended cursed him and his army "

The Ice Dragoness paused.

"It is interesting what the pride can do and the great consequences that it brings with it" she added

"No doubt," answered Lenore, "rests friend **Be-sníwod**. **AÉ-welm** says she will attend some of her clan's dragons and then she wants to talk to the **Bregu** and our allies about the news she learned through **Ed-wilm** "

"What do you think they are, **draca-háta**? Our sister looked very worried and she is not a dragoness who cares about anything "

"I do not know friend **Be-sníwod** , but we'll find out in a few hours. Take care and rest"

And saying this, Lenore gave her a kiss, gently patted her shoulder and left.

* * *

Princess Éowyn sat on a stone bench in the middle of a beautiful garden with several shrubs full of white roses, a perfectly cut lawn and some trees that gave a fresh shade.

She was bathed in a dress worthy of a woman of high rank and which emphasized her beauty, the scrapes and bruises she had had been treated and no longer hurt so much, while her left arm was held in a sling.

Éowyn was so absorbed in watching the garden and at the same time thinking about the death of King Théoden, that she did not hear that Lenore had arrived.

"Hello," she greeted her gently.

The princess was startled, but when she saw who was, she smiled.

"Hello," she said, gesturing to sit next to her. Lenore obeyed.

"Looks like you're not going that bad," said the second

"You're right Lenore. Lord Faramir is such a gentle and kind man! He knows how to appreciate me and says ... he says ... he says he has never met a woman so brave and yet so intelligent and knows how to fend for herself! "

Lenore looked Éowyn. The princess's gaze glowed not only with joy but with something else she knew well from feeling it in her own flesh: love. It was something she had not noticed in the princess when she spoke to her and asked for Aragorn.

 _"Interesting. It seems that she already found to who she really loves"_ she thought

"What did the doctors tell you?" She asked after a moment.

Éowyn snorted moodily.

"They say I have a fractured arm and it will take a couple of months to recover," she said. "I cannot stand Lenore, I do not like to depend on others. Also, I will not be able to continue with my sparring lessons! "

"Do not tell me you intend to go to another battle again!" Exclaimed Lenore.

"No, no, no. I'll never go to battle again, you can be sure of that. I have already achieved a feat and I have also seen closely what has to be done in the middle of it to survive, and although I am a strong woman I do not think that is what I prefer to dedicate. However, if one day is necessary, I am ready to wield the sword once more"

She paused.

"In addition, Lord Faramir says that I should not be in a battle in the state in which I am, but he himself offered to teach me lessons of sparring. Can you imagine, Lenore? "

The woman from another realm smiled.

"I'm so glad," she replied.

There was a silence.

"And you, Lenore, how are you?"

"Tired, hungry and a little sleepy; But I have to see to it that all my dragon friends are well. Also in the afternoon, we will have a council the **Bregu** , the members of the _Fellowship_ , your brother and Gandalf because **AÉ-welm** has to give us some very important news "

"And the elf-lord?"

Hearing the question Lenore paled.

"What about Legolas?" She asked dryly.

"Yes. You are more than friends ... how is he? "

"I do not know, I have not talked to him because I have been busy attending to my dragons and I do not have time for it" answered gloomily Lenore

Éowyn raised a surprised eyebrow.

"You should not push him away from you, Lenore," she said after a moment.

Lenore turned sharply to the princess.

"Before I left I could see that he was coming to you, and you just ... mounted on your dragon and left. I do not know what happened between you and him, but you should not push him away, he loves you. Just in his eyes you notice it, every time he sees you, his eyes light up ... no doubt you are the owner of his heart and remember? The love of an elf is immortal because they are immortal"

Lenore smiled sadly. Yes, she knew that Legolas loved her with all his heart, but ... but ... but his sea-longing was by which it had become an insurmountable barrier between the two of them.

"Why do you push him away from you, Lenore?" Éowyn asked after a moment.

At that moment, they heard footsteps that caused the two women to turn and who to see who it was, Éowyn blushed and her eyes glittered.

"Lord Faramir!" She greeted him.

"Lady Éowyn," he replied with a smile as his gaze brightened. "Lady Lenore," he said, turning to her, smiling at her as well, but his smile was very different from the one he addressed to the princess, and his look was not the same either.

"Lord Faramir" answered Lenore slightly bowing her head

"Will you join us for dinner?"

Lenore shook her head.

"I appreciate your invitation Lord Faramir, but my duties call me. I just came to visit a friend to see how she was after the battle "

Lenore stood up.

"Goodbye Éowyn," she said, "enjoy your dinner," she added in her ear, which made the princess blush.

"Lord Faramir," said the woman from another realm, offering her hand. They both shook hands and Lenore left.

* * *

It was sunset, the sun would soon be hidden on the horizon.

Most of the dragons had already been taken care of, and the disaster on the great wall of Minas Tirith was almost half collected.

It was at this hour that **AÉ-welm** sent word to the **Bregu** , the members of the _Fellowship_ , Lenore, **AÉfen-leóht** , and Éomer urging them to speak with them, so they went to the ports near the sea. They lit several lamps and a large bonfire with the help of the **Bregu** and prepared to listen to what the Water Dragoness had to say.

Legolas had seen Lenore come with her dragon and **Be-sníwod**. He immediately sensed that there was sadness in the heart of his beloved, but ... why? For the death of dragons? Maybe, but that did not seem to be the main reason then ... what would it be?

He tried to approach her to at least be able to ask her how she was, but as if she had foreseen, Lenore walked away as if she did not want the thing and stood almost next to **AÉ-welm**. However, that did not stop Legolas from standing on the other side of the fire so that he could see her perfectly through the flames.

The air laden with the scent of salty water attracted him, but nothing compared to the attraction he felt to that woman he loved more than his own life and for whom he was sore and worried to notice her change so cold and away increasingly.

"Friend **AÉ-welm** , what news do you bring us?" Lenore asked once she saw that Gandalf, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, her dragon and the **Bregu** were present.

"First of all, I want to tell you that this news I do not know directly if not through our sister **Ed-wilm** ," AÉ-welm began, "shortly before both the little hobbits, Frodo and Sam, and I arrived at the end of our river trip we happened upon our sister **Ed-wilm** who, like most of our brethren, was under the control of the traitor's spell.

"She and I had a fierce combat, however, I finally managed to destroy her gem that she carried on the heart with spitting of my acid. Almost immediately, the little hobbit Frodo sang the song you taught him **draca-háta** and fortunately our sister snapped to reality.

"I have to admit that the two little hobbits, Frodo and Sam, are very brave because I ordered them to leave because you already know how dangerous our sister is in battle. However, none of them obeyed but stayed and thanks to them is that our sister was disenchanted.

"Before she left with the two little hobbits and promised them in her honor that she would take them to the Mountain Doom, she told me that she had something urgent to communicate to me and that the sooner I told the other dragons, the better because of it our entire race "

"And what is it, sister?" asked **Á-blícan**

"A very powerful weapon, almost as powerful as the One Ring"

They all saw each other. What could be compared to the One Ring? After all, getting it was the Dark Lord of Mordor's greatest desire to return and conquer all of Middle-Earth bringing chaos, death, destruction and sorrow with it.

"What weapon is it, sister?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

 **AÉ-welm** looked at them. In her beautiful sapphire eyes shone a light of fear and sorrow.

"A **Draca Un-gefóglíc** " she said

* * *

At this, all the Bregu, **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore paled and looked at each other in terror.

"Are you sure of it, sister?" Asked **Gim-sylfred** immediately.

"Yes. That is the news that our sister **Ed-wilm** told me "

"And she, how does she know?" Asked **Clíf-stan**

"Remember that our Red Dragons brothers live and like dry, arid, fire-filled places, do not they?"

The **Bregu** agreed along with Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht**.

"Our sister for being the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons kept her in Mordor and she witnessed how it was that they created one of those monsters. Killing hundreds of our brethren of all clans. Those who were defeated in each battle returned to Mordor and there were used to create the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** "

"But the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** were defeated and destroyed by the **Goddu** many thousands of years ago!" Said **Á-blícan** "how is it possible that **A-aglaéca-Ágend** has one of them?"

"For this one was created, he was not born like the others, he is a created one"

"But that cannot be unless ...!" **AÉfen-leóht** began to say.

Suddenly he looked at Lenore with eyes full of terror and almost at the same time Lenore paled.

"Unless ...?" Said **Be-sníwod**

"Unless **Á-dýdan** has told the accursed traitor about them!"

"All the dragons know the story of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** ," said **Be-sníwod** , "and I would not be surprised if the traitor knew it as well"

"But knowledge about them no other being knows better than the _Ványr_ and us!"

"And the only one who was on the side of the accursed traitor was **Á-dýdan** " said Lenore "she surely told him how to create one of those terrible monsters"

The **Bregu** looked at each other more and more worried and, why not say, terrified.

"May the **Goddu** protect us," murmured **Gim-sylfred**.

* * *

There was a silence in which all **Bregu** , Lenore and the Black Dragon were silent, each upset.

The news seemed to them a horrible nightmare. A **Draca Un-gefóglíc**? What was that Dark Lord of Mordor thinking about? Did he not know what kind of dragon that was?

"What is a **Draca Un-gefóglíc**?" Aragorn asked, for no one understood why the cool and calm mood of the dragons had changed to literally from concern to terror. Surely it must have been some terrible, but ... what?

But neither the **Bregu** nor the Black Dragon nor Lenore answered, they continued talking to **AÉ-welm** as if they had not listened to him.

"And who had the magnificent idea of creating a **Draca Un-gefóglíc**?" Asked **AÉfen-leóht**

"Saruman," **AÉ-welm** replied, "just as thousands of years ago, the Lord of **A-aglaéca-Ágend** had several of them at his service, the traitor also thought to give him one. However, since they were extinct thanks to the **Goddu** , he decided to look in the old texts and as that was not enough ... "

" **Á-dýdan** gave him the rest of the information" completed **Líg-raesc**

Gimli turned to hear **Clíf-stan** speak in his native tongue, but that was certainly not anything as the earth around them both trembled. Later he would learn that the Earth Dragon had cursed under his breath.

"And what is he using to create it?" Asked **Gim-sylfred**

"To all our brothers who are the best warriors among us and all those who have been defeated in every battle that has been"

"It is obvious," said **Á-blícan** , turning to the **Bregu** , Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** "they are creating it with the most powerful of our race to make it invincible"

"That is not necessary, brother," replied **Clíf-stan** , "the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** are invincible by themselves"

"But wait," Lenore said, "if they're creating it ..."

"Finishing to create" **AÉ-welm** corrected

Lenore paled.

"Well, finishing creating with the most powerful dragons ... why not use the **Bregu**?"

"The **Bregu** lead to each clan, without us other dragons would not be so easily mastered" replied **Gim-sylfred** "does he have the power of all clans of dragons?" She asked after a few moments

"Of all but the clan of our brothers the Black Dragons" answered **AÉ-welm**

"Then the only one who has a certain opportunity is you, brother **AÉfen-leóht** ," said **Líg-raesc**

"Indeed brother, but what can a single dragon do in front of a **Draca Un-gefóglíc**?" He answered sadly.

* * *

Again silence as all the dragons and Lenore remained pensive.

"What is a **Draca Un-gefóglíc**?" Aragorn asked again, for he, like the others, was struck by the sudden change of mood of the dragons.

"It is the worst nightmare of a dragon, son of Arathorn," replied **Gim-sylfred** , "they are gigantic dragons whose powers, magic and strength are greater than those of all clans combined"

"They are faster than the Light Dragons and the Black Dragons together," added **Á-blícan** "just as my clan they can sense any dragon, but much more distant than any of my clan or Black Dragon"

"Their sight is sharper than that of the Light Dragons and their scales are tougher than those of any Silver Dragon," said **Clíf-stan** "they know and are capable of creating great cataclysms with earth and water"

"They not only spit fire, ice, light or acid, they can also spit out various types of these elements," **Be-sníwod** said, "so they can mix acid with fire, or ice with light or just together"

"Their ferocity and aggressiveness are more terrible than that of any Red Dragon and their strength is greater than that of the Earth Dragons," said **Líg-raesc** "they are immune to any of the dragons' attacks because they possess the power of all of us together"

"And at this moment the only one who would have a chance of doing him any harm would be our brother **AÉfen-leóht** ," **AÉ-welm** said, "but before a dragon that triples in size and even more in power ..."

"They are also cruel and merciless," added Lenore "they love to torture and kill, they are cunning and treacherous. Only the Kraken, the Midgard and the Leviathan surpass them "

"We have no chance against him," murmured **AÉfen-leóht**

Everyone looked at each other in amazement and even in fear. Who could with such a beast? How terrible would it be if those brave **Bregu** were afraid and hopeless?

"But surely if everyone attacks him at the same time they can defeat him, right?" Said Gimli

The **Bregu** , Lenore, and the Black Dragon shook their heads sadly.

"No, son of Gloin," replied **Clíf-stan** sadly, "the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** are invincible to us dragons"

"And if you cannot ... who could?" Asked Éomer

"The **Goddu** " they replied sadly "only they could as last time"

"The **Goddu**?" Echoed Éomer confused

"They are the Válar" explained Lenore who was as sad as the dragons

* * *

A heavy silence fell between them.

If the **Bregu** feared a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** in such a way ... what could the army of men do then?

"Then let us hurry," Aragorn finally said with that energy and firmness that characterized him "if **Ed-wilm** takes Frodo and Sam to the Mountain Doom, we can distract the Eye of Sauron and thus Frodo can destroy the One Ring"

"It is not so easy, son of Arathorn," replied **AÉ-welm** , "surely our sister is on her way to Mountain Doom together with the two little hobbits, but who knows if they arrive on time"

"Why?"

" **A-Aglaéca-Ágend** is planning to release his **Draca Un-gefóglíc** soon, in this way he can destroy us all together with you and remove an obstacle from above"

At this the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** roared gently to show their pain and concern, while on the cheeks of Lenore they rolled a pair of tears.

Aragorn was astonished as the others. No one could even give a vague idea of what that monster called **Draca Un-gefóglíc** would be, not even Legolas who knew the story of **AÉfen-leóht** and his natural parents.

"And then ... what do you propose to do?" Aragorn asked confused.

 **Gim-sylfred** turned to him. Her beautiful steel colored eyes were clouded by a great cloud of sadness and terror.

"Fighting Arathorn's son" said "there is no other choice"

"But ... it can cost your lives!"

"Nobody said we have life insurance, Ranger guy," **AÉfen-leóht**

Lenore mounted on her dragon while the **Bregu** were preparing to take flight and **AÉ-welm** came out of the water.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We have to discuss this with all the dragons," said Lenore, "this concerns the whole race of dragons, because the existence of our whole race is in it"

"We're going with you," Aragorn said, trying to get on **Gim-sylfred**.

"No, son of Arathorn," said the Silver Dragoness, "this meeting is only for dragons. This time none of you can be "

The **Bregu** took flight and **AÉ-welm** followed them ashore and behind her the other dragons of her clan.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas ran to Lenore before she and her dragon took off.

"Wait Lenore!" Said the first, "because of what all **Bregu** say, you and **AÉfen-leóht** must be terrible to those **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , but there must be another solution! We cannot allow the entire race of dragons to disappear! "

Lenore smiled sadly.

"That we will try to look at this council, Ranger guy, a different solution, but ... it looks very difficult. You have no idea what a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** can do ... the Ringwriths compared to one of them, they are little "

Aragorn paled. What kind of monstrosity was then a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** that surpassed the Ringwraiths?

"Melethril," Legolas told her, "these dragons may be terrible, but rest assured that I will fight with you against them"

Lenore smiled sadly and bitterly as her eyes filled with tears.

"You do not know what you're saying, Legolas. I'd rather you listen to your sea-longing, embark and go to Válinor because in the face of this threat… that will be the only place where you are in safe ... I ... I could not bear to know that something bad happened to you. So, let me deal and fight alone on this issue "

Legolas looked at her in astonishment. Sea-longing? He going to Válinor? Not a chance! Not while she was in Middle-Earth and still less amid such danger and difficult situation! Where did she get those ideas?!

"What do you mean, Melethril? Why do you say that?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Legolas, you're an elf"

And without further ado, she gestured to **AÉfen-leóht** and they both went to that council where the fate of the entire race of dragons would be decided.

* * *

 **How terrible is the news that AÉ-welm brought from Ed-wilm! It seems that then the dragons were not only used to use them as battle machines that brought death and desolation, but also to create a monstrous Draca Un-gefóglíc.**

 **How will this monster be? What will be the decision the dragons make in the face of this terrible situation?**

 **And what about Legolas and Lenore? The elf now has a vague idea that something has to do with his sea-longing, though he does not understand exactly why Lenore mentioned it. Will this be the way things are?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **A-aglaéca-Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of the dragons.

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Á-dýdan (bringer of death):** Black Dragoness that betrays the entire dragon race and ally herself with Saruman.

 **Aeldran:** refers to the parents of a dragon.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan in his realm. He shares his heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons who lead each clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the dragon race.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** are dragons that are the most powerful of all the dragons, more even that the entire dragon race. They're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	42. I will never leave you

**Hi!**

 **As always, I want to thank everyone who has read this story. You have always been a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, we learned of the terrible news AÉ-welm learned through the Bregu of the Red Dragons, Ed-wilm.**

 **Apparently, this kind of dragons called Draca Un-gefóglíc are terrible and very powerful, so powerful that they are able to defeat the entire race of dragons.**

 **Aragorn and the others have feared for the lives of their dragon friends since they have been good allies until now and have come to appreciate them and even some of them consider them as their friends.**

 **Now that there has been a council between the Bregu, AÉfen-leóht and Lenore as draca-háta ... what will be the resolution to be taken?**

 **And what about the relationship between Legolas and Lenore? The elf has been surprised that Lenore has spoken to him about his sea-longing, however, he does not understand the reason.**

 **Will they manage to solve things? Will Legolas find out why Lenore thinks that about him and his sea-longing?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 42: "I will never leave you"**_

Legolas was pacing over and over, relatively close to where the council was taking place among all the dragons. His intention was that it would just end, he would approach Lenore and talk to her to find out why she was pushing him away and why she had talked about his sea-longing and Válinor when she had never talked about it before.

The dragons' council lasted all night, but Legolas was willing to wait days if necessary to be able to speak to her, for he could not bear the situation to remain so.

He had perfectly sensed the great pain, sadness and terror of Lenore in front of the news about the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** of Sauron. However much he sensed his emotions could not give even a vague idea of what one of those beasts could do. They were probably more than terrible since all the **Bregu** of Lenore's realm including **AÉfen-leóht's** mother had died, but apparently, this seemed to be more powerful and dangerous than for the **Bregu** , Lenore, and Black Dragon to think that battle would be the last for the entire race of dragons.

However, he had also sensed in her, from before the siege in Minas Tirith, a great sadness and pain and, for some strange reason that could not be explained, a little voice told him that he had a lot to do with it ... maybe even he was the reason why. He did not understand, if that were the case, why it would be so. He had always treated her with tenderness and affection, he wanted her to always be happy and well, her welfare was the most important to him, he helped her in all he could, what then had he done wrong? Legolas was willing to change and apologize, for he could not bear his relationship with that beloved woman to disappear, let alone to disappear through his own fault. He had to talk to her.

The council ended at dawn.

When it ended, all the dragons were dark and sad ... why? For the decision that had been taken unanimously was to fight against the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** to save the army of their ally Aragorn, which was equivalent to saying: the end of the race of the dragons forever.

Legolas, who thought he would be able to speak to his beloved Melethril, was disgusted because the council was barely dissolved, the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** flew to Minas Tirith to communicate to Aragorn, the _Fellowship_ and Éomer, the decision which had been taken on this matter.

The elf, upon seeing this, ran to the horse he had taken and made it gallop at full speed followed them to the city to know what the news was and to be able to speak with Lenore.

* * *

"You cannot do that! No, you cannot! "Aragorn was exclaiming when Legolas arrived" you cannot all sacrifice yourselves, you cannot sacrifice your race for us! We are together in this! We are allies!"

The **Bregu** , Lenore and the Black Dragon had communicated their decision to them. Although the faces of all of them were dark and sad, they showed determination and firmness.

"There must be some other way!" Continued Aragorn pacing.

"There is not, son of Arathorn," answered **Gim-sylfred** "we have sought some other way to avoid a direct combat with the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** of **A-aglaéca-Ágend** and we have not found it"

"What if we attacked before?"

"It is not convenient, son of Arathorn," answered **Clíf-stan** , "we do not know whether our sister **Ed-wilm** had by then come to Mountain Doom together with the two little hobbits"

"In addition, your army is not enough to fight in Mordor" added **Líg-raesc** "there are thousands and thousands of **aglaéca** and **eóten**. Only you would go to your annihilation "

"And let them annihilate you ?!"

"When we die, you can have the necessary time as well as the two little hobbits to defeat **A-aglaéca-Ágend** ," said **AÉ-welm**

"The only way that Frodo with **Ed-wilm's** help could throw the One Ring would be to distract the Dark Lord of Mordor," said Éomer, "so his Eye would not see or watch his lands"

"At the very moment, you enter Mordor, that insane is going to take out his **Draca Un-gefóglíc** " said **AÉfen-leóht** "you would not have the slightest chance any of you"

"And what about the orcs?" Gimli asked, "they'll probably be there to attack"

"We will divide ourselves to attack one and the other, son of Gloin," replied **Be-sníwod** , "the **eóten** and the **aglaéca** will come much more decimated against you"

"And the **Draca Un-gefóglíc**?" Asked Gandalf

"We cannot stop him," Lenore said, "but we'll give Frodo and Sam time to destroy the infamous One Ring and destroy that insane Eye of Fire"

"As this **Draca Un-gefóglíc** was created by **A-aglaéca-Ágend** , when this one is defeated, so will this one" said **Á-blícan** "the only thing that you will have then to conquer will be the army of **eóten** and **aglaéca** "

"If you go alone," said Legolas, "you will be between two fires"

"There is no other choice, son of Thranduil" replied **Líg-raesc**

Gimli cursed under his breath.

There was silence.

"No, there is," said Aragorn, "we will go with you and we will fight against the orcs and you against the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** "

"Ranger guy ... do you know that it will cost your life if friend Frodo does not arrive on time?" **AÉfen-leóht** said

"No one has life assured," Aragorn replied with a smile using the same response the Black Dragon gave him the night before.

The Bregu, Lenore, and **AÉfen-leóht** smiled. They had chosen their ally well.

* * *

The news had fallen like a bomb between all the settlers of Minas Tirith and the soldiers.

Go to Mordor? To fight with who knows how many thousands of orcs? Who could deal with such an army? Not all the races of Middle-Earth, if with the help of the dragons, but since these were going to fight against the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** would not have to count on their aid.

However, no one spoke of fleeing or deserting, on the contrary, they all agreed to fight alongside the dragons. That race that had so unselfishly helped them up to that point and that without them had not won, was now even ready to be killed all of them in order to bring a new era to Middle-Earth. That was ... touching and encouraging.

* * *

Legolas had once tried to talk to Lenore, but Lenore had avoided him, and when he had finally caught up to her, she had told him that she had a lot to do and deal with the dragons and that she did not have time to talk.

That had hurt the elf, but he was sure there was a very powerful reason for Lenore to behave like that, and he was more than sure that the reason was not the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** ... no, there was another, the question was, what?

* * *

 **Líg-raesc** had heard Lenore's reply, and although the **Bregu** had agreed not to interfere in the matter anymore for better or for worse, the Light Dragon decided to do so.

 **Líg-raesc** had formed a close bond with the elf, and both were very close friends. In fact, the Light Dragon had realized before the Legolas himself that this one loved Lenore and was much rejoiced by both, nevertheless, also had seen what happened in the boat, how was that Legolas had left to Lenore just in the moment In which the woman was going to profess her love to him.

Obviously, the elf hadn't realized it as his sea-longing had been awakened, but the fact remained the same also that he understood Lenore because the **Bregu** had told her about the sea-longing of the elves; So that the woman had already made up the idea that Legolas would never be the same and had taken the sad and painful decision to stay away from him so as not to be hindering him and he could go to Válinor without major problem.

Obviously, she did it out of love for him, even though her heart would bleed, but apparently Lenore's love for Legolas might well rival that of an elf in intensity, disinterest, and perhaps even immortality.

Possibly this was because Lenore shared a heart with a dragon, and the love between the dragons was very similar if it is equal to that of the elves. The difference was that the dragons very rarely died of sadness when losing their mate or went to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**.

The first was not because the dragons preferred to remain thinking that there was some purpose in life, but never again chose a new mate. As for the second, the migration to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** had begun until the **Goddu** had called them and, unfortunately, only the Black Dragons clan had obeyed.

So, then, it was very likely that Lenore loved Legolas with almost the same intensity, if not the same as an elf.

 **Líg-raesc** therefore considered that it was convenient that both were back together. Allowing his elf-friend to fade over a misunderstanding, and let his **draca-háta** end up being the unhappiest person in the whole Middle-Earth for the rest of her days was going crazy.

Decidedly the children of the other races complicated life too much with that of love affairs.

So, he barely saw Legolas alone and Lenore, her dragon and the **Bregu** far from the place, approached him.

* * *

Legolas was standing on one of the terraces of the castle. He watched the sky, with absolute immobility, seemed to be totally absorbed in everything that was around him. No wonder because his mind and heart were in that beloved woman named Lenore and the situation that had arisen in his relationship with her.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not hear **Líg-raesc's** footsteps until he was at his side.

"Son of Thranduil" gently called a voice that had a distant similar to the roar of a dragon

Legolas turned briskly and upon seeing who was he smiled and gently patted the shoulder of his friend Light Dragon.

" _Mae govannen_ , my friend" he replied

"What was you thinking, son of Thranduil?"

Legolas pondered for a moment whether to tell the truth or better to divert the subject, but then thinking it over ... maybe it was a good idea to tell him what was going on, after all the **Bregu** were extremely intelligent, wise, trustworthy and good-hearted dragons.

"I was thinking of Lenore," he said softly.

"Oh! Our **draca-háta**! She is a daughter of the Second Children of Ilúvatar very brave"

"More than brave ... she is the most courageous, talented, intelligent, noble, tender and beautiful woman I have ever met!" Said Legolas as his eyes lit up as he imagined her in front of him "her smile is so adorable and her eyes! Oh her eyes! As green as the leaves of a forest and as bright as the stars themselves! So expressive that you get lost in them! And her hair! Black as the same night! So silky and smooth! Yes, she is the most beautiful maiden of all Middle-Earth, even Lady Galadriel is not as beautiful as she! "

 **Líg-raesc** looked at him with a kind of smile.

"Then she's very beautiful," he said.

"And she is not only beautiful, **Líg-raesc** , she is also very intelligent, witty and funny. She makes you smile even in the darkest moments and has taught me to see life so differently! She is as brave as the best of the warriors because she is able to put herself at the head of an army as powerful as that of the dragons and, although she is afraid, she go ahead and fight! I sensed her fear before fighting in the ports of Minas Tirith and yet she did not back down and even achieved victory in that part of the city! She is noble and tender like no one else in Middle-Earth! It is only necessary to see how it is that she takes care of all of you and how it is that all dragons are for her as dear and valuable as the most beautiful jewel! She rejoices with you as she is saddened with you and is ready to fight with you even if life is in her! "

He paused.

"She is the woman who has stolen my heart and who will always be the owner, she ... she ... she is the greatest gift that the Válar have given me and being able to love her is the greatest privilege I could have" ended with the bright eyes and a passionate voice.

 **Líg-raesc** looked at him again with a kind of smile. Definitely that elf loved Lenore.

"And have you told her?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, when you professed my love for her in Edoras"

"So, you've also told her that you love her? Or did you just tell her everything she is to you? "

"No, I have told her that I love her, that I love her with all my heart and more than my life and honor together"

 **Líg-raesc** nodded slowly.

"And her? She has professed you her love? Has she told you that she loves you just the same? "

A slight cloud of sadness appeared on Legolas's face, but it immediately disappeared to give way to a ray of hope.

"No," he replied. "I know she loves me because I am her **'fela-leóre'** , but she has not told me so. But I know that someday she will tell me, I do not know when, I do not know how, but I can assure you, **Líg-raesc** , that I will wait for all the time that is necessary without my love for her diminishing "

 **Líg-raesc** nodded slowly.

"And if I told you that she already told you? And if I told you that she already professed her love for you? "

Legolas turned sharply to the Light Dragon.

"No, it is not possible! I would remember perfectly because that would be the happiest moment of my life! "He exclaimed

"Well ... she did not profess it, but she was about to do it"

"No, that's not true! I ... I would remember, I would have wanted anything that interrupted her to move away from us! "

"You could not have"

Legolas watched the Light Dragon's gaze, this one was very particular and seemed to say something.

"I ... I interrupted her ?!" he asked pale

 **Líg-raesc** nodded.

"But no! I would never have done that! It would be a sacrilege for me! ... "

"No doubt it would be so for you, son of Thranduil, however ... you did. Although I must add that it was not on purpose "

"What do you mean?" The elf asked, growing paler.

"Remember when she asked you what you were worried about?"

Legolas nodded.

"And what did you answer?"

"I told her what I had seen in the cave when we went to look for the King of the Dead and his army"

"And what did she say?"

"That I should not worry and that I should remember everything she had said in the camp"

"And what did you do next?"

"I hugged her and told her that I loved her because I had and I'm afraid of losing her"

"And then what did she do?"

"She caressed my face and I took her hand"

"And then what happened?"

Legolas frowned. However much he tried to remember, he could not, it was as if that part had been erased.

"I do not ... I do not remember," he murmured.

"She told you that she wanted to tell you something very important and she started telling you that she loved you ... well she was half or less. However, you did not listen to her, you just went on the other side of the boat and you stared at the squawking seagulls and then the water leaving her in place.

"She approached you and called you, but you did not listen to her and you did not even answer her any more than saying that you longed to go to Válinor. When she heard this, she left you crying without even realizing you it, and apparently you did not sensed her pain and sadness because if that were so, you would have gone immediately after her to know why she was crying; But it was not like that, all the way you went on the railing and you would not have paid any attention unless Arathorn's son shook you from the shoulders just as my sister **AÉ-welm** was going to attack the ship along with other dragons of her clan "

Legolas had paled as if dead, hearing all this. That could not be! He? Do that to his beloved Lenore? Never would! And yet ... however what **Líg-raesc** said was not meaningless because now he remembered that he had suddenly felt something born in the depths of his Fëa, a long that he had never felt and that drove him to leave. Of that long and of that moment he had only the memory of the salty smell of the water and the distant gull of the seagulls.

He turned to **Líg-raesc** in horror. Now he understood why Lenore avoided him and did not want to talk to him. And who would not if he had offended and hurt her in such a way?

"Oh Válar!" Exclaimed agitated "I have to go get her"

He was about to run off like a buck from there to find Lenore and beg her on his knees to forgive him, when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by his clothes like a puppy and put back next to the Light Dragon.

"Let me go, I have to go get her and beg her to forgive me!" He exclaimed, trying to go back

"Calm down, son of Thranduil, calm down," said **Líg-raesc** , preventing him from going "what are you going to say? Can you forgive me? She has already done it or rather, she has never thought that you have offended her, she only moves away from you so as not to be a hindrance "

"What do you mean?" Asked the elf confused.

"Our **draca-háta** loves you, she loves you with the same intensity before this happens. Simply in her eyes you notice, as well as in the pain that causes her to have to separate from you. She does it because she knows that she cannot go to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** and that your sea-longing has awakened so she does not want to be an obstacle but rather you can be happy "

Legolas looked thoughtful.

"It is not so much then that you beg her to forgive you ..."

"But show her that my love for her is far more powerful than my sea-longing," concluded the elf, understanding

 **Líg-raesc** snorted while nodding.

"But just do it if your love for her really is much greater than you sea-longing. Playing with the hearts of others and, even more, of your **fela-leóre** would be a great baseness unworthy of anyone and even more of you, son of Thranduil "

Legolas looked at **Líg-raesc**. Decidedly those **Bregu** were very wise.

"Thank you" he said patting his shoulder gently

The Light Dragon snorted and slightly bowed his head. He opened his wings ready to fly, but before he turned and said,

"Son of Thranduil, learn not to make hasty decisions because they can lead you to very unexpected and unpleasant consequences. Then think what you have to say and do. "

And with that said, he took flight and left.

* * *

For most of the day Legolas was thinking and reflecting on what the Light Dragon had told him.

He was glad that he had noticed and, moreover, that he had decided to tell him, he knew that the **Bregu** had decided not to meddle in such matters. They considered the other races of Middle-Earth very immature in matters of love affairs, perhaps the only ones who were saved from being cataloged that way were the elves and behold, he, an elf, had hurt and moved away from himself that woman whom he adored thanks to an outburst.

And he might have made another big mistake, unless that Light Dragon named **Líg-raesc** had stopped him. His words had been very wise, as wise as those of Lady Galadriel: never to make unreasonable decisions, but to reflect what he was going to say and / or do.

He knew, thanks to **Líg-raesc** , that Lenore was not offended and less angry, but only wanted to make him happy even at her expense. Decidedly the woman's love was as he had said: a privilege.

However, things could not stay that way, they had to be solved ... how? Telling her what his elf heart felt: that he loved her more than anything in Middle-Earth, to his life, to his honor and that Válinor ... Válinor could wait because he would stay by her side every day of her life to make her happy and enjoy her love.

So, once he thought about it calmly and his agitation became calm so he could know what to say and what to do, he began to look for her, but ... nowhere did he find her.

He looked for her in the castle; He asked Aragorn who tried to inquire into the matter, but the elf did not answer any of his questions, and so did Gandalf; He asked Gimli, the **Bregu** , various dragons of different clans; He searched all over Gondor; He searched all over the countryside; He sought her in the infirmary of the dragons who was in the field; He spent the rest of the day looking for her, but he never found her.

 _"I've been looking for her everywhere and no one knows where she is,"_ he thought as she paced the countryside carrying the rein to the horse he'd been riding all day _"where, where are you Melethril? Where?"_

Legolas sensed her perfectly, but did not know exactly where. Suddenly it dawned to him. There was a place he had not looked for: the ports.

* * *

By the time Legolas arrived, there was little left for the Sun to hide on the horizon. He entered the infirmary of the dragons and asked **AÉ-welm** for Lenore's whereabouts. The Water Dragoness told him that she did not know where she was, but that she had seemed to see her going farther north along the ports of Minas Tirith.

Legolas thanked the information, wished her a speedy recovery, to which **AÉ-welm** snorted in thanks, and after tying the horse to a post, he walked along all the harbors looking for the beloved woman.

The air was filled with the smell of saline water, the soft sound of the waves reaching the shore and the movement of the water combined to wake up and insistently call his sea-longing.

However, there was a force superior to it: the love, the love he had for Lenore that made it opaque, and even for a moment that sea-longing disappeared only to be replaced by the image of that woman whose heart had chosen.

In Legolas's heart there were two forces fighting over him, but the force that was gaining more ground until it dwarfed and concealed his sea-longing was the feeling that united his Fëa with that of Lenore.

He longed for once again his Fëa to graze, even if only for a moment the Fëa of Lenore! Even for a moment to see it shine in her eyes!

* * *

He was walking almost in the dark. However, his keen eyesight allowed him to see perfectly and finally found her, sitting on the bank of the river with her knees cuddled and staring at the soft waves, seemed to be deep in her thoughts in such a way that she did not listen to the Elf until he was next to her and sat next to her.

Seeing him at her side, Lenore turned sharply and sprang to her feet.

"What are you doing here, Legolas?" She asked.

The elf had risen almost immediately after her and saw in her eyes sadness and pain, but also love ... an infinite love, as surely as shone in his blue eyes.

"I've been looking for you all day," he replied softly.

Lenore raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I have been here all day in the ports helping **AÉ-welm** as the dragons of her clan suffered several serious injuries"

Her answer indicated that if he had really been looking for her all day, why he had not gone to the ports before. The answer was simple for her: because he was afraid of falling back into the charm of his sea-longing and that was why he had left the ports last, as a last resort.

But for Legolas it was obvious that Lenore had just gone to the ports to avoid him, since she knew that he would try to avoid the charm in which he had fallen by his sea-longing on their way to Minas Tirith.

"I had not thought to come here before," he told her honestly.

Lenore nodded.

"Good evening, Legolas, have a good rest," she said, leaving, but the elf held her hand which made Lenore turn sharply.

"No Melethril, please do not go. I want to talk to you"

Lenore looked at him sadly. She loved him and longed to talk to him and tell him her sadness and fear about the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , but ... but she could not because she was neither mortal nor a dragon, she could not follow him and knew that Legolas would stay with her, but never again would he be happy ... or at least that's what she was convinced.

So she took her hand away.

"I'm tired, Legolas, I want to go to sleep" she said and took a couple of steps to get away, but Legolas again took her hand.

The elf realized that she no longer called him **'fela-leóre'** and that hurt. He could not let things stay that way.

"Melethril, I need to talk to you, please listen to me," he said.

Lenore looked at him, released her hand from his own, but this time instead of walking on the sand, went into the river until the water reached the waist and began to walk away.

It was obvious, she thought to push it away like that. Legolas would not dare to enter the river for fear of his sea-longing and that he could no longer speak to her. However, nothing further from reality, the elf after a few moments of surprise to see this, ran through the sand and without a second thought he went into the river, caught up with her and took her in both hands.

"Melethril, I beg you, to let me speak to you," he said.

Lenore tried to shake her hands, but this time Legolas held them more tightly than before, but without hurting her in the slightest.

"There's nothing to talk about, Legolas," she said, hiding her face.

"You're wrong, Melethril. Maybe you do not want to talk to me, but I long to talk to you and say ... "

At that moment, a seagull crossed the sky and croaked as a gentle night breeze brought to them the scent of the sea mixed with the night.

Lenore saw Legolas's eyes shift to the same expression she had seen on the ship and sensed the same emotion, but these lasted only for a second because his gaze changed to the same tender and affectionate towards her and again sensed that enormous love that had him, which surprised her.

"Listen Melethril, I beg you to listen to me," Legolas began softly. "I've heard what I did to you and I regret it and it hurts like you have no idea.

"It is true, the sea-longing is buried in the Fëa of the elves to the deepest and it is not possible to think of someone who is elf and who does not feel the sea-longing, but ... but my love for you, Lenore, is much greater than the yearning that as an elf could have to reach Válinor.

"I know I did wrong, it was inadvertent because it was something that went completely out of my control and I know that's no excuse, but I can assure you that I do not want to go to Válinor, not without you ... and if you do not go with me, I will stay in Middle-Earth so be the last of my race here because wherever you are, it will be my home for the simple fact of your presence _meleth nín_ "

Once again, a seagull crossed the sky, and then a few more, as the air blew harder, lifting the waves with it, and carrying with it the sweet scent of sea water. However, this time Lenore saw that at no time neither the look nor the emotion of Legolas changed, only reigned love, pure love ... the love of an elf.

"Look where we are, Lenore," continued Legolas, "we are in a river, the seagulls fly by and the wind blows and ... I have not the slightest desire to go to Válinor, but rather my desire, my desire is that we can to be together again, is to be able to have you in my arms and know that you are well, that you are happy, that you are in safe ... that is my true longing "

Lenore looked at him with tears in her eyes. She perfectly sensed the emotions of the elf: love, tenderness, affection, honesty.

She hugged him tightly as she wept softly. After all was not all lost, that elf really loved her and she could make him happy.

"Hush, _meleth nín_ , hush" Legolas said tenderly hugging her "everything will be fine. You and I will always be together and together we will fight for our happiness "

With that said, he gave a long, gentle kiss on her forehead.

Lenore closed her eyes and saw again with complete clarity the Fëa of Legolas that shone attracting her more and more, just as Legolas saw the Fëa of Lenore shining with great intensity and this attracted him.

Both Fëa stretched more and more trying to graze, even for a moment. Suddenly there was a slight touch between them, and again, like that night when Lenore accepted the elf's love, a feeling that went beyond any description could fill them.

They both opened their eyes and found themselves smiling, their foreheads on top of each other.

"I'll never leave you, Melethril, never," Legolas told her with immense tenderness.

Lenore smiled. She knew that her beloved elf would keep his promise to the letter.

* * *

 **At last, the situation between Legolas and Lenore was solved with the light and timely intervention of Líg-raesc.**

 **On the other hand, the terrible decision of the dragons to give their lives for others and try to stop the Draca Un-gefóglíc has touched everyone, to such a degree that it has been decided that the entire army of men will go to help dragons against the orcs.**

 **In this way, for the first time, men have been willing to give their lives for supporting dragons.**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 **A-aglaéca-Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of the dragons.

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Aglaéca:** name given to uruk-hai in the language of dragons.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons that lead the clans. They're the best warriors of their clan.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the dragon's race.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan. It is said that she's helping Frodo and Sam through their journey to Mountain Doom.

 **Eóten:** name given to the orcs in the language of the dragons.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons to call their beloveds.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan. He's a very close friend of Legolas.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	43. Ready for the Battle of Evermore

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You have always been a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, three important events occurred: the dragons unanimously decided to fight against the Draca Un-gefóglíc, although this means the extinction of the entire race of the dragons; Aragorn couldn't accept that his friends and allies dragons fight alone, so he has decided that all go and accompany them so that while they fight against the orcs, the dragons fight against Draca Un-gefóglíc; And that Legolas promised Lenore that he would never abandon her by demonstrating once again his great love for her.**

 **Now, everything is preparing for the great and final battle. What is the reaction of each of the main participants?**

 **In this chapter, there will not be much action, however, it will demonstrate the relationship that has been created between the Bregu and members of the Fellowship and how the concept they had about this race has changed throughout this war.**

 **Your reviews are very important and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 43: Ready for the Battle of Evermore**_

During the last days for several hours the members of the _Fellowship_ (except for Merry and Pippin), the **Bregu** and Éomer would spend it in the main hall devising strategies again and again.

The last and great battle would be a real hell. Firstly, because it would be in the territory of the enemy and therefore where he would have the greatest advantage, because there would be thousands and thousands of orcs and, to end bad luck, there would be a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** which, surely, was going to be a real monstrosity. It was all in the hope that **Ed-wilm** succeeded in getting Sam and Frodo in time so that the latter could destroy the One Ring on Mountain Doom.

The **Bregu** of the Red Dragons had promised that she would try to take all the Red Dragons she had found to fight against that terrible enemy of dragons called **Draca Un-gefóglíc** and whom Sauron had named **Feohr-bana**.

Thus, for hours and hours, different strategies were sought to be able to last as long as possible in the battle and thus the two hobbits and the Red Dragoness could reach the summit of the Mountain Doom while the Eye of Fire of Sauron was occupied and distracted to see what was happening with that little army, his **Draca Un-gefóglíc** and the army of dragons.

It required both armies to be coordinated so that the dragons could best defend their allies from **Feohr-bana**.

Aragorn searched again and again for the dragons to survive, even if it was a handful because he could not imagine losing such powerful allies, but above all such excellent friends

It had struck all of them, especially Aragorn, the firmness and tranquility, but also sadness with which the **Bregu** accepted the fate of their race, including Lenore and the Black Dragon. The Ranger had tried to talk to them to dissuade them and seek a different solution, but neither had convinced them nor had been able to find it and that Aragorn spent many hours thinking about it over and over again.

The atmosphere was tense and sad, especially since everyone knew they were going to die, but there would even be men, but ... and dragons? They would all have disappeared, all of them would have died, without one being left.

However, no one spoke of leaving, deserting, fleeing, on the contrary, they were all ready to accept their fate and die, if necessary, to bring a new era of peace and tranquility by beating the terrible Dark Lord of Mordor.

Perhaps the only thing that shone in this dark atmosphere was the love of Legolas and Lenore whose relationship had once again been the same loving and tender as ever.

 **Líg-raesc** had been very glad to see that his intervention had been very timely. Legolas himself had gone to thank him personally for his kindness and for being such a good friend by pointing out his mistake, to which the Light Dragon had responded with a snort and slightly bowing his head.

* * *

Aragorn walked along the wall on the side of the ports. He had gone to see **AÉ-welm** who would stay and take care of Minas Tirith, after all neither she nor her clan were able to go to Mordor a place where the least was water and, on the contrary, what else there was fire.

Of the few things that brought the Ranger some consolation was that the Water Dragons would survive, in case the One Ring was destroyed and **Feohr-bana** defeated. However, all of them would leave Middle-Earth, to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , so ... not even the slightest memory of that race as noble and brave as was the dragons.

He was walking along the wall looking towards the ports, specifically towards the river. The breeze blew fresh, filled with saline scent of water and the freshness of the forests, the soft sound of the waves reaching the beach was pleasant, the Sun looked like a gold disk that shone with rays of light and illuminated the clouds of all colors and in the waters sparkled the gold reflections of the daytime star that was soon to sink into the horizon.

The Water Dragons had been responsible for cleaning the ports and water so it was one of the cleanest and best.

Suddenly he seemed to hear laughter. Who would it be?

Turning at the sound of laughter, he walked faster along the wall until he stopped short because he had just seen something that surprised him in such a way that he was astonished.

Legolas and Lenore were playing. Lenore laughed in amusement as the elf splashed her, and she in turn wet him. Neither of them was inside the river, they were just on the shore, but they were still having a great time.

If they had been other people, Aragorn would not have been so surprised, but ... it was Legolas, the elf, who was right on the riverbank and who did not seem to mind in the least the sea breeze or the sound of the waves, nor the boats, nor the seagulls, but only the woman who laughed amused and joyfully playing with him.

Would it be possible? That Legolas being an elf did not feel the sea-longing? But he had seen the awakening of his sea-longing on the ship and how he had abandoned Lenore! Not that he did not rejoice for them, but, but, that was something ... unheard of! He remembered the prophecy that Lord Elrond had told him from Lady Galadriel, and also remembered what **Gim-sylfred** had told him. Would it be that for the first time the _Lady of the Light_ had been wrong and, instead, the Silver Dragoness would have been right?

"I see you very pensive Aragorn, what is troubling you?" Asked a voice from behind

The Ranger turned and saw Gandalf.

"Look," he said in response, pointing to where Legolas and Lenore were playing without even noticing that they were watching them

Gandalf came over and smiled slightly. It was a nice scene. Ah! Love ... and love of young and even more, love of an elf! That woman named Lenore was extremely fortunate.

"I'm glad for them," he said.

"Do not you notice something strange, Gandalf?"

The wizard bent to see better. Legolas and Lenore kept playing like little kids and laughing amused.

"No" replied "what have you seen?"

"They are in a port; indeed, they are on a beach, a couple of steps from the river, the sea breeze blows, the seagulls squawk, the sound of the waves is delicious"

Gandalf turned to see Aragorn as if asking what his point was.

"Legolas is an elf, Gandalf!" He said when the wizard did not reply "and he does not seem at all attracted by his sea-longing"

"It seems to me that this is a cause of great joy because it means that Legolas's love for Lenore is even greater than his sea-longing"

"It is true, but ... sooner or later his sea-longing will call him to Válinor and Lenore cannot go because she is neither dragon nor immortal"

"Not necessarily. I know of another case where the elf has preferred to stay forever in Middle-Earth "

Aragorn became questioning.

"You and Lady Arwen"

Aragorn did not know what to answer. It was true, his beloved _Evenstar_ had decided to leave her immortal life to live next to him and to live together throughout his life.

"I do not know why you care so much, Aragorn," continued Gandalf, "I understand that you want to protect everyone, I understand that you all greatly appreciate them, I understand that Lenore is for you as the younger sister you never had, I understand that Legolas is a friend dear to you, but ... you cannot be worrying about everything. You will go mad if you try to take the reins of everything and for everything when you are king "

Aragorn sighed. He cared so much for his friends! He felt it was his responsibility! He was the one who should protect them! Besides that made a leader and, even more, a king!

"Remember what I once told you: Learn to distinguish the qualities of each of your friends and once you distinguish them, learn to trust them. No one can bear the burden of all nor do the work of all "

There was silence.

"I'm worried about Gandalf," Aragorn said after a moment. "Lord Elrond brought me a message, a prophecy from Lady Galadriel, saying that on the day that Legolas heard the howling of the seagulls, his heart would no longer rest in the woods"

He paused.

"When we were heading here after getting the help of the King of the Dead, Legolas and Lenore were together. You would have seen the tenderness with which he treated her! I do not know what they were talking about, but I think it was something that worried him a lot. The fact is that when Legolas heard the squawking of the gulls, he left Lenore and did not listen to her again as if he did not know her or even listen until we came across **AÉ-welm** "

He paused again.

"I have known that Lenore thought that Legolas was planning to go to Válinor and since she cannot go, she had decided to leave so that he could leave without any problem and that is why she had distanced herself from him"

"That means her love is greater than his sea-longing," Gandalf said.

"But the prophecy of Lady Galadriel is still standing!" Replied Aragorn. " **Gim-sylfred** says that... she says that I am wrong to interpret it because Legolas's heart already rests in the woods but in Lenore. However, I cannot think of what I can be wrong Gandalf and ... "

"Calm down Aragorn," replied the wizard reassuringly, "perhaps the prophecy of Lady Galadriel is not for this moment, perhaps it is for a future and for both. On the other hand, listen to the **Bregu** , especially to **Gim-sylfred** because she is the oldest of all of them and with age comes wisdom, not to mention that the dragons are very wise beings by nature "

And with that, Gandalf left. Aragorn was for a few more minutes watching the elf and the woman who shared heart with a Black Dragon continue to play, but finally decided to continue his walk. He needed to calm down, distract himself, clear his mind for tomorrow's battle.

* * *

That night, though beautiful, clear and studded the star sky, was sad. The next day the army would march directly into the lands of the Dark Lord of Mordor to confront his army of thousands of orcs while the dragons would confront the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** of Sauron: **Feohr-bana**.

 **Clíf-stan** snorted slightly amused. Gimli had always seemed like a good-hearted dwarf, very brave, perhaps grumpy, but ... that was part of his character.

They had been talking about what they both loved: earth. All its minerals, types of stones, jewelry that could be made with it, caves of all kinds. **Clíf-stan** had known in his youth the city of the dwarves at Moria and had been saddened to hear the sad end of Balin and the whole city in the hands of the goblins.

"What is troubling you, are of Gloin?" He asked, seeing that he was silent

"It's weird lad"

"What is strange, son of Gloin?"

"When we started, the _Fellowship_ , this trip that brought us here, we only did it for convenience. I, for example, joined the _Fellowship_ because an elf was going to go and it was not possible for an elf to be and not a dwarf. And here, I now consider an elf named Legolas as my friend! "

 **Clíf-stan** snorted and nodded slowly.

"The more difficult the circumstances are, the more they change people," he said.

"Aye. And not only that, when I started the trip I thought that those of your race were only wild beasts that killed for killing, I detested **AÉfen-leóht** and did not trust him and now ... I have not only as a friend but also you! "

Gimli chuckled.

"I guess that has a lot to do because you're the **Bregu** of the best dragon type out of all the clans," he added.

 **Clíf-stan** tilted his head in surprise.

"How is it that I am the **Bregu** of the best type of dragon among all the clans?" He asked.

"Well of course! You are an Earth Dragon! Earth Dragons are the best! And a dwarf tells you, lad! "

 **Clíf-stan** snorted amused. He had never thought about it, perhaps that's why they got along so well because there was something that united them apart from war: love for the earth.

There was a silence as the dwarf and the Earth Dragon walked side by side. Suddenly Gimli stopped.

"Er ... do you know lad? When we were in Helm Deep I went into the cave where the people of Edoras hid and I found very interesting things ... "

 **Clíf-stan** tilted his head, waiting for Gimli to continue.

"And then I found different types of stones, some very valuable, others not so much and others ... well, they would only have served anything. Anyway, the fact is that I found this one "he said while taking out a bright amethyst.

 **Clíf-stan** drew his head closer and saw it carefully, then snorted.

"You have good taste, son of Gloin, it is very beautiful and of great value"

Gimli swelled with pride. That an Earth Dragon, and not any Earth Dragon but the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons would tell him that ...! How flat for a midget!

"I thought so," he said after a moment "and that's why I thought of giving it to you"

 **Clíf-stan** tilted his head in surprise. A gift? The dragons had never before received a gift from that kind of part of the children of other races, except for the Black Dragon with the necklace that gave the **Ge-sipwíf**!

Gimli opened the fist of his coarse hand and the Earth Dragon saw that the stone was well polished so that it shone, set and placed in a kind of very thick rope that fit very well.

 **Clíf-stan** was touched. Nobody, no one had given him such a simple gift, but at the same time so valuable! And behold, one of the children of the Children of Manwe had made him one especially for him!

He tilted his head as far as he could so Gimli could put it on.

"You look good, lad" the dwarf grinned at the same time he patted gently his paw

 **Clíf-stan** saw for a moment his gift. He bent down to the height of the dwarf, snorted and nudging for a moment his head with his, he said:

"Thank you ... Gimli"

Gimli, hearing that, for the first time, Earth Dragon called him by his name, smiled in shock and stroked his muzzle. That Earth Dragon called **Clíf-stan** was his great friend and was willing to fight for him.

* * *

Legolas was returning from Lenore. He had accompanied her to the entrance of the bedroom that had been assigned to her in the castle of Minas Tirith and had wished her a good night. He had not wanted to be separated from her, he would have preferred never to be away from her, to be always at her side, to be able to embrace her and tell her again and again how much he loved her, but ... he could not. His beloved, unlike him, needed sleep and especially for the next day that promised to be cruel, bloody, difficult, tired and, perhaps, the last of life for all.

Suddenly he saw a dragon whose scales flashed lightly in the darkness, opening its wings, surely preparing to fly. Immediately he recognized him, for he had formed a close bond and friendship with that dragon.

" **Líg-raesc** " just called him when he had just taken flight

The Light Dragon turned and snorted which Legolas understood as a greeting. However, he saw in his golden reptilian eyes that there was some sadness, some uneasiness and wanted to stay with him.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"To fly, I need to spread my wings a little before bed"

"May I go with you?"

 **Líg-raesc** was surprised. He had never imagined that the son of another race would want to keep a dragon company, and yet there was that son of the First Children of Ilúvatar offering to keep him company.

He approached for Legolas to climb onto his back, which the elf did very quickly and easily. The Light Dragon flew away.

* * *

The night wind was cold. In other circumstances, both the elf and the Light Dragon would have felt a great sense of freedom when they felt the night wind beating their faces gently, but both were worried about what would happen tomorrow. The one was for the fate of the beloved woman, while the other was for his **draca-háta** and for the fate of his entire race.

However, Legolas realized that it was necessary to break the uncomfortable and heavy silence between the two, which was only broken by the soft flapping of **Líg-raesc's** wings and the wind that was blowing around him.

"What about if we land?" He said suddenly as they passed through a nearby forest

 **Líg-raesc** snorted surprised, but descended and after a couple of minutes they landed.

* * *

" **Líg-raesc** , tell me more about your race. Tell me about the Light Dragons, "Legolas told him as they walked along the edge of the forest.

"What do you want me to tell you, son of Thranduil?"

"Whatever you want ... for example, tell me about your scales. Why do they shine?

"For within us there is light. It is said that when the **Goddu** created the Light Dragons, they used light to light the path of our dragon brothers and hence our weapon is light when we attack "

"So you're made of light?"

"So to speak. The day I die in battle, as tomorrow, my body when it was destroyed would emerge a great flash of light that is the one that encloses my body. That is why my scales shine "

Legolas stifled a sad sigh. These dragons were certain that they would die and with them all their race, and yet they would go with their heads high into battle.

"It is also said that when we, the dragons, die, our spirit flies to the sky and the **Goddu** make us stars" continued after a few moments **Líg-raesc**

Legolas looked up and saw the sky studded with stars.

"So all the stars I see are the spirits of dragons?"

"So is. And the ones that shine the most we are the Light Dragons "

Legolas turned to see his friend. His golden eyes had a faint flash of mirth light.

"I assure you that the day you die, you will be the brightest star," he told him.

"Do you believe so, son of Thranduil?"

"Definitely"

Legolas turned to **Líg-raesc**.

"You know? I never thought that one day I would have a dragon as a friend and still less as close and dear as you are "

He paused.

"I hated the dragons before," he went on, "because one of your kind killed a friend that I loved very much. I mistakenly thought you were all like that, but ... nothing further from reality. You are brave, strong, great warriors, powerful, but also noble, intelligent and wise. You know that if you had not told me or stopped as to what happened between me and Lenore, I would have lost that relationship? And I owe it to you, my _elf-friend_ "

 **Líg-raesc** tilted his surprised head as he knew what it meant for an elf to say _'elf-friend'_ to someone.

"I'm your ... _'elf-friend'_?" He asked surprised.

Legolas smiled and nodded. Suddenly as if an idea had occurred to him, he took off his belt, climbed agilely on the dragon's back so that he could reach the dragon's head, and with great skill, agility and delicacy, he put the belt in such a way as to look like a braid. _Elf-friend_ for the Light Dragon, and after this he got out and looked at him smiling.

This one who had seen him do all the maneuver looked surprised and then the elf.

"This may be your braid for a while," Legolas said smiling, "so I can think of another way I can wear a braid or something"

 **Líg-raesc** snorted which Legolas understood as the Light Dragon chuckled.

"Here I am that I am the first dragon that is _'elf-friend'_. Let others **Bregu** see it "he said amused

The elf smiled when he saw that, even for a moment, his friend's sadness had disappeared.

"Thank you" he said leaning "you are also my friend ... Legolas"

The elf smiled as his eyes shone with joy. A dragon, a **Bregu** , had called him by name.

* * *

Merry and Pippin were with **Be-sníwod**. They knew that the next day their dear friend 'Snowy' was going to leave with the army for battle and, most likely, they would never see her again. However, they sought in the best way to distract the sad atmosphere that there was in the place, and they had started to sing the most famous songs and that they knew better among the hobbits

 **Be-sníwod** looked at them amused, it was very entertaining to see those two hobbits do their best to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Several dragons of the Ice Dragons clan had approached and saw interested and, some, fun the pranks, the songs, the stories and jokes that Merry and Pippin made. For the first time, this time instead of being annoying, their innate joy made them very precious.

They had just counted one of Bilbo Baggins's adventures on his adventures and ended up with a song, which made the **Be-sníwod** and the other Ice Dragons snorted in applause and acceptance.

"And tell us 'Snowy', the dragons do not have songs or stories or something?" Asked Pippin

"Yes, little hobbit. Dragons are a race that we love to keep traditions through stories and sometimes songs, "answered **Be-sníwod** with a hint of sadness in her voice as the faces of the dragons darkened for a moment.

"What is it, 'Snowy'?" Merry asked when he noticed this.

 **Be-sníwod** snorted sadly and melancholy.

"Those songs ... those stories ... will be forgotten forever tomorrow"

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. They understood, for all were sure, with the exception of Aragorn, it would be the last of the dragon race tomorrow. Pippin approached his friend.

"Do not worry 'Snowy'" he said "show us some song and we'll take care of it never, never forget"

"Yes, we will be guardians of the stories and songs of the dragons!" Merry said firmly.

 **Be-sníwod** snorted tender. She thought for a moment, and for a moment she had seen the dragons of her clan as if to invite them, she began to sing in her native tongue.

The hobbits did not understand a single word, however, the sound was so beautiful and at the same time great, was like ... like the race of dragons. The other Ice Dragons had joined in the chorus, and while some were making the melody with their roar, **Be-sníwod** directed them in the stanzas and the other dragons responded with a chorus.

When they had finished, Merry and Pippin applauded enthusiastically. They had never heard of it!

"But what does it say? Because we cannot learn it, we do not roar like you do, "said Merry

 **Be-sníwod** and the other Ice Dragons looked at each other and snorted as a complicity.

"Pay attention, little hobbits," she told them.

" _I like thunder, and I like rain_

 _And open fires, and roaring flames,_

 _But if the thunder's in my life_

 _I'd like to fly away in the sky."_

And half of the dragons answered her:

" _Hey we go in the white and red sky_

 _Through the grass, across the snow_

 _Polished silver, bright light, blue water_

 _I'd rather be with you flying in the night"_

Merry and Pippin realized that in the refrain there was talk of all types of dragons: White Dragons and Red Dragons in the first verse; Earth Dragons and Ice Dragons in the second line; Silver Dragons, Light Dragons and Water Dragons in the third; And in the last appeared the Black Dragon.

At the end of the chorus they sang half of the Ice Dragons. **Be-sníwod** continued:

" _Some find it strange to be here,_

 _On this small Dún-land, and who knows where._

 _But when it's strange and full of fear,_

 _I'd like to fly away in the sky"_

And again the dragons answered:

" _Hey we go in the white and red sky_

 _Through the grass, across the snow_

 _Polished silver, bright light, blue water_

 _I'd rather be with you flying in the night"_

The third and final stanza was again sung by **Be-sníwod**.

" _So if you feel a little gloom,_

 _To Dún-land with me you should come._

 _In summer, winter, rain or sun,_

 _It's good to fly away in the sky"_

The chorus was sung this time three times and **Be-sníwod** joined them, while the rest of the dragons created the melody with their roars, some soft, some strong, some sharp, some serious, but at the end of the day ... it was a beautiful melody beautiful and great as was the race of dragons.

After half an hour, Merry and Pippin had memorized it and sang alongside the choir of dragons or with **Be-sníwod**.

The atmosphere that had been tense and sad, turned to joy (if only for that night) and the dragons rejoiced to remember that ancient song of their race.

"Do not worry," Pippin told the Ice Dragons around them and, mainly to **Be-sníwod** , "your song will never be lost because we will write it and it will go down in this way"

"Yes," said Merry, "and we will describe you and ... and you 'Snowy' as the best dragon friend anyone would ever want to have!"

The Ice Dragons looked at their **Bregu** who smiled tenderly. What the two hobbits promised her was far greater than anyone could even think of: to go down in history being described literally in the books that future generations would read!

 **Be-sníwod** lowered her head to the height of the two hobbits.

"That's something for which I am deeply grateful ... Merry and Pippin"

The two hobbits looked at each other like one who sees visions.

"You called us by our name! You called us by our name! "

And without further ado, they rushed and gave her a hug with all their strength, which made the other Ice Dragons snorted touched.

* * *

 **Á-blícan** paced the countryside from side to side. He was not afraid of death because he was sure that what was to be done was for the benefit of others, what happened was that it saddened him to know that his entire race would disappear. If only they had listened to their brothers in the Black Dragons clan! But now it was late! However, there had been good things, such as being able to meet the _Fellowship_ and, above all, Aragorn. That son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar really was a man of worth. He was sure that in the future he would be an excellent king, and for that reason he also supported him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. The dragons had a very fine ear and could easily distinguish who the steps were, in case they had a close relationship with someone.

The steps were not Aragorn's, not Gimli's, not even Legolas's, who was barely making a noise, Lenore? No. Gandalf? Neither. The hobbits? No, besides, they were with **Be-sníwod**. Whose were they? The truth is that anyone who was, was quite brave and considered the dragons not dangerous.

"Sorry if I interrupt you on your walk," said a voice the White Dragon immediately recognized.

"Why do you think you interrupted me, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar?" He asked turning to Éomer, for he was none other than the leader of the Rohirrim who had approached.

No wonder. Aside from the _Fellowship_ , he was the one who most appreciated and trusted the dragons, and he had tried little by little to close relations with them.

"I have seen you pensive and pacing, and I have believed that you are worried and immersed in your thoughts ..."

 **Á-blícan** stared at him. He was a very inquisitive dragon.

"And what thoughts do you think I have, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar?" He asked, approaching him.

For a moment, Éomer felt the instinct to move a few steps away from the White Dragon, but he restrained himself. At last he could talk to a **Bregu** beyond a greeting or from the boards for strategies, so he would not spoil it.

"About your race. You are worried about your race "

 **Á-blícan** did not answer him, he continued with his blue eyes fixed on those of Éomer who, facing his instinctive fear of the dragons, after all he had fought against them several times, went on:

"You are worried about the future of your race because tomorrow you will face an enemy that everyone knows for being invincible"

He paused.

"It's ... it's terrible" he murmured.

"What is terrible, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar?"

"It's terrible that it's been until this time that the other Middle-Earth races have realized who you really are ... it's terrible that until now I know what a dragon really is," he added sadly.

"And what did you think about us, son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar?" He asked after a few moments.

Éomer paled slightly. Surely the White Dragon would not like to know at all, but he answered anyway.

"I thought that you were only wild beasts, without feelings, only guided by an insatiable thirst for blood, that brought with you destruction, desolation and death ... but nothing further from reality"

He paused.

"The Rohirrim and I met Lady Lenore, and when I realized that she shared a heart with one of you, I decided to make her prisoner, considering her a witch, although she had done nothing against us. Shortly after we met Lord Aragorn and the Dwarf- lord and the Elf-lord along with the Black Dragon. He ... he ... he could kill me in less than I can count, but instead he decided to talk to me and nobody got hurt "

He paused again.

"Then I saw you fighting side by side with us in Helm Deep, even though it was not your war and saving a people that was not your own, I saw your funeral and ... I realized that you are not what I thought. You are creatures intelligent, noble, with great honor, excellent warriors and ... well I can befriend with you "

 **Á-blícan** who had listened intently, but without seeing him, turned sharply.

"Befriend with us?" He asked, eyeing him directly in the eye.

Éomer nodded.

 **Á-blícan** looked at him a few more minutes, directly in the eyes as if searching for the truth of his words. After a few moments, he snorted and bowed his head to Éomer's height.

"Interesting proposal ... son of Éomund"

Éomer's face brightened. That the **Bregu** of the White Dragons no longer called him 'son of the Second Children of Ilúvatar'! Now he had called him as they used to do with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli! It was an excellent start.

* * *

 **Gim-sylfred** stared at the stars. It was a pastime that was very characteristic of the race of dragons and they used to do when they were pensive.

Her silver scales, as bright as those of the most polished silver, gave slight glimmers in the starlight. Her immobility was absolute, only the slight movement of her chest as she breathed was what indicated she was alive and not a statue.

Aragorn had seen her from afar. He had learned to appreciate and to value the race of dragons and, especially, that Silver Dragoness called **Gim-sylfred**. In she he had always found counsel, friendship, trust, wisdom, perhaps because she was the oldest among the **Bregu** , or perhaps because of her calm and thoughtful nature, whatever the reason, Aragorn had her much appreciation and esteem.

He approached her quietly, but **Gim-sylfred** had, like every other dragon and she herself to be of the clan of the Silver Dragon, very keen ear.

"They are beautiful, Arathorn son, aren't they?" She told him as soon as the Ranger was at her side

Aragorn looked up at the sky, which was covered with stars. Yet, as Sauron's wickedness permeated more and more Middle-Earth, there were still some occasions when it was possible to see the beauty of those bright stars.

"Yes, they are," he replied.

"My **fela-leóre** ," **Gim-sylfred** went on, without taking her eyes off the stars, "my **fela-leóre** is there, among the stars, for a thousand years"

Aragorn turned to see her. So, her mate had died a millennium before! That was too much, and yet he could well see in the Silver Dragoness how much she had loved her mate and this one to her.

"For a thousand years, there has been, shining and remembering me all the good and bad moments that we spent together" continued in dreamy and at the same time melancholic tone **Gim-sylfred** "and now ... now ... tomorrow I will see him, tomorrow I will join him in the stars. Son of Arathorn, when you return victorious and saddened that there will be no one of my race, look at the stars ... from there we will be watching you, I will be watching you ", she turned towards him

Aragorn felt a lump in his throat. The beautiful steel-colored eyes of the Silver Dragoness showed a sadness and at the same time a decision, that it was impossible not to be touched.

"No, **Gim-sylfred** , do not think like that. Tomorrow either you and I will be dead or you and I will be alive and we can celebrate a new era of peace and tranquility "

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted amused and at the same time incredulous.

"Do you think so, son of Arathorn?"

"I have no doubt about it. I have seen you fight and I know that you are not any warrior, in fact, you, the **Bregu** and **AÉfen-leóht** are the best warriors I have ever known. You are brave, intelligent, cunning, strong and ... never lose hope. Do not lose hope **Gim-sylfred** "

The Silver Dragoness snorted sadly.

"It is not to lose hope, son of Arathorn," she replied, "if you knew what a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** is, you would know why the discouragement, the sadness and the despair has spread in my race. Tomorrow you will know what we dread the dragons and you will see that with all reason is that our spirit has weakened and our hope has faded"

Aragorn was silent. Yes, he did not have the faintest idea of the physics of a **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , and even less, what it could do. However, he could not afford it, he could not bear to see in that sad and desolate state his friend dragoness who at that moment was seeing the stars again.

"You know **Líg-raesc** says that when he dies, he says he will be the brightest star of all?" Added the Silver Dragoness, shaking her head as his steel-colored eyes lit up for a moment through a mirth light.

"Do not. Why does he say it?"

"Because he is a Light Dragon, the **Bregu** of the clan of the Light Dragon"

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted amused.

"Young people!" She murmured.

Aragorn frowned in surprise and curiosity. He had never heard of a dragon like ... 'young'. If **Líg-raesc** was already a young man, how old was his friend then?

" **Gim-sylfred** ... how old are you?" He dared to ask.

The Silver Dragoness looked at him for a moment surprised at the question.

"2200 years" she answered

Aragorn was astonished. That Silver Dragoness was almost Legolas's age! How much she would not have seen in her long life!

"And **Líg-raesc**?"

"1500 years"

Aragorn was astonished again. It was a fact, dragons not only lived thousands of years, but even with their old age they were still excellent warriors!

"And tell me, son of Arathorn, why do you call your **fela-leóre** the _'Evenstar_ '?" Asked **Gim-sylfred** after a moment

The question of the Silver Dragoness filled Aragorn with bitter joy. Just remembering his lover brought him joy, but ... would he see her again? Would he ever see that black hair so long and silky? Would he listen to her voice again? Would he see those beautiful blue eyes again? And that skin white as snow?

"For her beauty," he said after a moment, "her hair is like the night and hence she is known as the _'Evenstar'_

"And what is her real name?"

"Arwen, Arwen Undómiel"

 **Gim-sylfred** nodded while snorted.

"Beautiful name," she murmured.

There was a silence in which **Gim-sylfred** immediately sensed the sorrow of Aragorn and immediately guessed reason.

"Do not be afraid, son of Arathorn, you will see her again and you will be happy at her side"

"You will also see her. I'll introduce you to her, as my best friend among the dragons" he replied

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted incredulously and not because she did not believe the Ranger would, but because she was certain she would die the next day.

"Even if you do not believe me, **Gim-sylfred** ," Aragorn continued firmly, "and also, when I am king you will be my chief advisor. I will need someone who is reliable, wise and a great friend of mine "

 **Gim-sylfred** tilted her head in surprise. That was something that was not expected, in fact ... who would expect it? Never in Middle-Earth had that situation been!

Aragorn turned and gently patted her muzzle.

"Courage, **Gim-sylfred** " said "hope is the last thing that dies in every living being, while there is hope in Middle-Earth there will be forces to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor. Hold on to that truth when you're in the dark night "

 **Gim-sylfred** snorted amused. It was the very words she ever said to him.

"You learn fast, son of Arathorn," she said.

And that said she nudged her head with that of Aragorn who smiled.

* * *

"Should not you be sleeping, pal?"

"Look who's talking," Lenore replied to her dragon as she sat beside him on the highest terrace of the castle.

"It will not please the elf boy. If he could, he had stayed with you all night, just because you needed to sleep is that he left you and ... you here? Bad, really bad pal" teased the Black Dragon

Lenore gave him a soft playful elbow, which quickly escaped the Black Dragon and returned it with a soft blow from his wing.

"Hey! You cheated! "Exclaimed Lenore

And without further ado, she fell upon himself with all her might and so suddenly that **AÉfen-leóht** fell on his back and snorted in astonishment. He had already forgotten that the woman also had a look very similar to his.

For a few moments, they were playing that way and laughing until they both had their lungs and diaphragm from laughing so much. The two sat down again, while **AÉfen-leóht** enveloped Lenore with one of his wings.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lenore asked when she saw that her dragon was watching her.

"I was imagining how you would dress for your wedding"

Lenore flinched. Wedding?

"Yes, your wedding with the elf boy" clarified the Black Dragon

Lenore frowned. Nothing further from her mind at that time!

"Or would not you marry him?" **AÉfen-leóht** asked.

"What question is that, Pal?" She replied "Of course ... if we survive and if he asks me with pleasure I would accept"

"Oh, if we survive he sure will! These elves take these matters very seriously, and I very much agree with them. Ah! And I can imagine how you would dress! "

Lenore smiled. It was of great help to see him so animated because he was contagious joy, on the other hand thinking about it was extremely pleasant. Why not? She was willing to join her life with the elf's for the rest of her days and even fight Sauron himself to make them both happy.

"Oh yeah? And how would it be? "

"Well ... I'm not very aware of how the wedding dresses are among the elves of this realm, but considering what I know would be: a pretty dress of flowers, yes ... to highlight your eyes and your hair! You would have a crown of flowers! And two elven maids! "

"And the flowers?"

"Flowers?"

"Yes, those who wear brides in their bouquet"

"Well, what's not obvious? I would take them. If we put on as is the custom of your race, I would be the one who would give you to the groom "

Lenore laughed. The Black Dragon was right, since she had neither father nor brother the closest was precisely **AÉfen-leóht**.

"Pity for Aragorn" said "you see that he considers me as his younger sister"

"Who commands him not to be a dragon or to come before me to share his heart with you"

Lenore and the Black Dragon laughed, but after a few moments their laughter disappeared a blanket of sadness and melancholy fell upon them.

"You know, pal? I never imagined that I would die exactly like my biological mother"

Lenore saw him again. **AÉfen-leóht** had tears in his eyes. Lenore sensed perfectly that it was not fear of death that filled his eyes with tears, but the end of his race and he would never see the Ványr Loki and Skadi. He was also the youngest of all **Bregu** as he was only 1150 years old. She knew perfectly **AÉfen-leóht** and knew that the Black Dragon would have liked to continue living, to be the **Bregu** of his clan, perhaps in the future also to find his **fela-leóre** ...

"I did not think that I would die in another realm peeling off a monster," she replied "but ... I think there are some good things to remember: the friends we made, you met others **Bregu** , we fought side by side to defeat an insane that wants to conquer all Middle-Earth "

"Yes, uh? That Sauron is the version of Hitler in this Middle-Earth "answered a little more animated the Black Dragon

"I would say worse because this insane uses magic and Hitler did not have that at hand"

"But he was creating the atomic bomb"

"Well ... you're right about that"

She paused.

"Anyway, we have found good friends, a family, those who appreciate us, have considered us worthy to be at the head of an army ..."

"You have found true love in an elf named Legolas," added **AÉfen-leóht**

At this, Lenore blushed. Yes, it was true, right in the less-thought-out place and at the least thoughtful moment she had found true love in the least imagined person.

"So, we're not soooo bad," she finished.

"Besides, you and I are together until the end. We share heart and we will always be together ... until the end "added Lenore while looking at him with tenderness and lovingly stroked his head" is not it pal? "

 **AÉfen-leóht** nodded, nudged his head with hers and licked her left cheek.

"Yes, we are in this together ... until the end" answered

The next day, as soon as dawn, the whole army was already finishing preparing to go to Mordor and fight against those thousands and thousands of orcs, while the dragons directed by the **Bregu** , Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** prepared to face Sauron's **Draca Un-gefóglíc** : **Feohr-bana**.

* * *

 **I know that in this chapter there was no action, but it was necessary to show the bond that had formed between each of the Bregu and the Fellowship after all this long war. As noted, a close bond has been formed between each of them.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **AÉ-welm (welling of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragons):** title that has the dragon that leads its clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the race of the dragons.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** enormous dragons that are more powerful than the rest of the clans of dragons.

 **Dún-land:** name given to Middle-Earth in the language of the dragons.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that dragons use for talking about their beloveds.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** name of Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc_.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	44. Profession of love

**Hi!**

 **First of all, and as always, I want to thank all the readers of this story.**

 **In the last chapter, it was possible to observe the radical change that has occurred between the first impression that the Fellowship had on the race of the dragons and as now it is that the Bregu are very close friends to them, as well as the attempt of Éomer of to approach them, not to mention that Aragorn and Gandalf could observe that, apparently, the sea-longing of Legolas has vanished to leave room only to his love by Lenore. Will things continue in that way in their relationship?**

 **Now all go to Mordor ready to face the army of thousands of orcs and the Draca Un-gefóglíc de Sauron ... however, not everything is sadness or pain or despair, there is always a slight flash in the middle of the night.** **What is that flash?**

 **Your reviews are very important and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 44: Profession of love**_

The march to the lands of the Dark Lord had been sad and painful. Everyone was sure that they were going to die, especially the dragons.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Lenore, who were riding on the **Bregu** , were silent. What could be said? A goodbye? Encourage each other? The situation was too complicated and painful for the words to come out, not that they were enough to express the mood of both horsemen and **Bregu**.

Not only did they go in silence. The whole army was marching to one, but not a word uttered their lips, as did the dragons. Only the flapping of their wings and the metallic sound of the armor at the moment of walking were the noises that broke that silence that seemed more like a funeral march than that of an army.

Little by little the landscape changed, darkness and evil felt as if a heavy cloak and desolation reigned everywhere. The sky was reddish, and the Sun never came out in it, an arid land, devoid of all life-at least normal life, life that was not like those beasts called orcs or **Draca Un-gefóglíc**.

This bleak picture was no help to the brave men who were going straight to face Sauron's huge and unstoppable army in order to buy Frodo, Sam, and **Ed-wilm** time and destroy the One Ring.

* * *

Éomer sighed. In Minas Tirith he had left his sister Éowyn. He would miss seeing her, but at least if the One Ring was destroyed she would be happy next to that man named Faramir. That ... well worth it, after all his sister deserved the happiness next to a man who could appreciate the courage and intelligence of Éowyn.

He would not see it, but his sister would be happy and live calm and carefree as the Dark Lord of Mordor would have fallen forever. It was worth the sacrifice. He was just saddened that he could not see her and ... the fate of the dragons who had so resignedly taken it.

He turned to see **Á-blícan** who was flying beside the **Bregu**. That brief conversation with him had really been a great step and beginning to improve his relations with the **Bregu** , pity that it was so late!

As feeling that someone was watching him, **Á-blícan** turned his gaze downward, to the army of men marching under Éomer. Seeing that this one looked at him, he slightly bowed his head as a greeting to which the leader of the Rohirrim replied with a slight smile.

* * *

Mountain Doom was already on the horizon. The five volcanoes that darkened the land of Mordor were also visible. Surely from there would come **Feohr-bana** , after all the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** used to live inside the volcanoes, or at least that was what was known. It had been so many thousands of years since one of them was seen in Middle-Earth before they were destroyed by the **Goddu**!

The march of the army of men and their allies the dragons slowed down the passage. At any moment, the army of the Enemy and **Feohr-bana** would appear, it was necessary not to overtake and wait for the opportune moment. Everything depended exactly on that: the timing.

"Oh Válar! May Frodo, Sam and **Ed-wilm** arrive on time and this distraction will work! May the dragons survive! "Aragorn prayed.

* * *

It was time to continue the journey on horseback as it might happen that **Feohr-bana** would appear from one moment to another and it was necessary that no other than Lenore be on the back of a dragon. So the **Bregu** , **AÉfen-leóht** , and Lenore moved a couple of yards from the army, and elegantly landed.

"It's time to say goodbye," **Á-blícan** told them, "it's been an honor to have met you"

"Likewise," Aragorn replied, "but this will only be a passing farewell"

The **Bregu** snorted which both Lenore and Legolas understood as a giggle of disbelief.

"Are you so sure that we will survive, son of Arathorn?" Asked **Líg-raesc**

"You are great warriors, the best that I have ever seen. You will not be defeated "

"The important thing here, Arathorn's son, is that the little hobbits and our sister can destroy the One Ring and thus defeat **A-aglaéca-Ágend** ," said **Clíf-stan** "however thank you for your moral support"

Aragorn sighed. It was terrible to see that those brave and always courageous dragons had given up hope. He could not let them die just like that and yet ... there was nothing to do! He himself was almost certain he would not survive either.

"Good luck, children of other races," **Be-sníwod** told them "may the **Goddu** be with you"

And without further ado, each **Bregu** bade farewell: **Clíf-stan** from Gimli, **Líg-raesc** from Legolas and **Gim-sylfred** from Aragorn.

"Wait, **Gim-sylfred** ," the last one said.

The Silver Dragoness, who was about to follow the other **Bregu** who had already taken flight, turned.

"Promise me that you will do everything possible to stay alive," Aragorn said, approaching her.

"That is something I cannot promise, son of Arathorn," **Gim-sylfred** replied softly, "but this I can promise you: I will fight so that you can survive and reign next to your **fela-leóre** "

And with that, she spread her wings and took flight leaving a Ranger with a lump in his throat. There was his friend, his best friend among the dragons, direct to face death with her head high to help him

* * *

Legolas had approached Lenore, who had dismounted from his dragon.

"Melethril ..." he began to say, but there were no words to express his pain to be sure that his beloved would most likely die. He still had some hope of surviving, but she ... she was a fact that she would die.

He remembered the vision he saw in the cave when, along with Aragorn, Gimli and Lenore, they had gone to get the support of the King of the Dead and his army. The reddish sky of Mordor, despair and desolation, the fire that abounded and the odor that prevailed only accentuated his despair and frustration at not being able to do anything as much because it was out of his power as Lenore and the dragons had forbidden him to go with them.

Lenore smiled at him and for a moment her eyes became almost identical to those of the Black Dragon who almost immediately moved away a couple of meters and sat back with a sad and thoughtful look around.

The elf was slightly surprised to see this, but said nothing and instead took a hand from Lenore and stroked it tenderly and then her hair. That hair as black as the night itself. His blue eyes fixed on the greens of her as if trying to burn in his Fëa the features of that beloved woman.

"I do not want to lose you" he murmured "if I lose you would be ... I would ... I could not continue living Melethril"

Lenore smiled at him tenderly, though her eyes were filled with tears. She lifted a hand and gently stroked his face. Sensing this, Legolas took her hand, kissed it and rested his face on it as he closed his eyes and murmured something in Sindarin.

"You're never going to lose me," Lenore said softly. "You're never going to lose me because my soul belongs to you." She took a deep breath and added, "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf"

At this, the elf opened his eyes suddenly and stared at her in astonishment. He would never have imagined in his wildest dreams that Lenore would profess her love for him at such a time! And yet ... that brought him such great peace, joy, energy, encouragement that they were impossible to describe.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. That woman loved him, just as he loved her and professed her love for him! Lenore's emerald eyes were also filled with tears, but in they also could be read a love, an infinite love that could well rival the one read in his blue eyes.

He dropped her hand and leaned forward. Lenore closed her eyes, she thought he was going to give her a kiss on the forehead as he used to, but ... it was not. This time it left her stunned because the elf this time kissed her in the mouth as he hugged her tenderly.

For a moment, Lenore lost her breath as she felt Legolas's lips on hers, but then she took a deep breath and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That long kiss was full of tenderness, of love, of love ... only love, pure and disinterested love on the part of both parties

Lenore closed her eyes and saw more clearly than ever the Fëa of Legolas who called her, attracted her more and more. Lenore stretched and strove to at least touch it for a moment and little by little she was getting it.

For his part, Legolas also saw the Fëa de Lenore with absolute clarity, as he had never seen it. He could see the flashing color that varied in shades, its dragon form ... even the scales of the litmus were possible to see!

At the same time, he was gathering all his forces so that his Fëa, at least for a few seconds, could touch the Fëa of Lenore. Thus, little by little both Fëa were approaching each other to a distance that until that moment had not obtained.

Suddenly they managed to catch up, but this time it was not a simple touch, no ... this time both Fëa totally touched each other and, even more, they were intertwined to such a degree that instead of being two became one.

The feeling they both felt was indescribable, the emotion was so beautiful, there were no words that even remotely approached to express what they had just felt.

Lenore and Legolas opened their eyes and stared at each other, smiling, their foreheads pressed and still hugging. Their breaths and heartbeats were agitated at the tremendous emotion they felt.

"I love you, Lenore, I love you with all my might. My heart belongs to you and when all this finish, I shall bind you and no one else "

Lenore giggled at this. To think that such a thing would happen was to have a vain hope, but the love to both gave the forces to face with face open that hell.

"I love you too, Legolas Greenleaf. My soul belongs to you and with pleasure I shall bind with you the rest of my life "

At that moment, they both heard footsteps. It was **AÉfen-leóht** who smiled at the sight of the elf. He did not need to ask, or even sense Lenore's emotions, for it was enough to see the eyes of both shining to give a pretty accurate idea of what had happened.

"Pal, we must go. **Á-blícan** and all the White Dragons, and I have also sensed that dragons come "

Lenore nodded and approached the Black Dragon.

"Hey, elf boy! We give you a raid "the second one said

Legolas frowned confused. Never heard such a phrase "give a raid"?

"That is to say, we take you to where the army is," explained Lenore

The elf smiled and they both jumped on the Black Dragon who quickly led them to where the army of men was ready at the gates of Mordor.

Shortly before arriving, **AÉfen-leóht** snorted with which Legolas realized that the Black Dragon said to him:

 _"If you're going to say goodbye, do it now"_

The elf gave Lenore, from behind, a kiss on the cheek. He said in her ear: "I love you," and dropped.

He landed nimbly and without hurting himself, and ran to be on the front lines next to his dwarf friend, Gimli.

"I love you too," Lenore murmured, watching him walk away.

Then she gestured for her dragon to continue flying, and soon the two of them were at the head of the whole army of dragons. Very soon because the sound of the growls and howls was heard and an army of orcs so big that their numbers could not be counted appeared at the gates of Mordor.

* * *

"Do you intend to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor?" Said mockingly the one who leader the army and who rode on a black horse and his face could not be seen by the long black hood that covered him "all your hope was in two hobbits and a Red Dragoness? Well, look what has been of your hope! "

And he showed them a cloak that immediately Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore and the Black Dragon recognized terrified: it was the cape that Frodo had received in Lothlórien from Lady Galadriel.

"And you believe that with the dragons you will be able to defeat us or at least to stop us?" Continued the one who directed the army of Sauron "here your allies are destined to die in the worst way and nobody will save them. After the fall of the race of the beasts, you will also fall "

He made a gesture, and all the orcs began to howl and growl like wild beasts, in such a way that anyone felt his hair stand on end; But if that had been the only thing, it would have been nothing but a good scare, no ... what followed was much worse!

The earth began to tremble to such a degree that several men fell and the horses whinnied with fright, while the dragons began to snort worried, and why not say it, with fear, especially the White Dragons, Lenore, and the Black Dragon.

 _"Why are they so afraid?"_ Aragorn wondered.

The answer gave a deafening roar that made them turn to their left, and what saw them left them icy.

A huge dragon about 100 meters long and 60 meters tall appeared at that time. He had six eyes, four wings, his scales had the color scales of every dragon clan except the Black Dragons, he had a triple row of razor-sharp teeth, his claws were colossal, his breath was horrible, and in his six eyes shone a light of evil and cruelty that frightened.

Everyone, dragons and men paled and shuddered with fear at seeing such a monster.

Gimli cursed under his breath; Éomer gulped; Legolas prayed in Sindarin to Erú Ilúvatar.

"By the Válar!" Murmured Aragorn terrified for the first time in his life.

"Oh! My! "Murmured Lenore

"By the Ványr!" Murmured **AÉfen-leóht**

"May the Goddu protect us" murmured the **Bregu**

 **Feohr-bana** roared once more, leaving for a moment almost all of the deaf and headed against the army of men who looked like simple fleas in front of such a dragon.

The **Bregu** turned to see Lenore who gulped. Shivering, she put on her helmet and put her left hand on the head of her dragon.

"We're in this together, pal," he said reassuringly.

"Until the end" Lenore replied trying to smile

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were identical to those of the Black Dragon. She drew **Beado-leóma** and lifted her. That would be the great battle, the last great battle of the race of the dragons.

 **"Draca ... here-wóp!"** Cried Lenore in that voice that intermingled the roar of a dragon and the voice of a woman

 **"Here-círm!"** All the dragons replied to one voice

Lenore pointed forward with **Beado-leóma** , and the dragons, beginning with the **Bregu** , rushed forward to stop **Feohr-bana** as much as possible and save Aragorn's army.

"Oh, Válar! Protect my beloved! Protect Lenore! " Prayed anguished with all his heart Legolas.

* * *

 **Fortunately, before the end, Lenore professed her love for Legolas. After all, it was not all darkness at that moment.**

 **Now the battle of the dragon's race against the Draca Un-gefóglíc of Sauron begins. Will they defeat him? Or at least stop it? Will Ed-wilm take Frodo and Sam to the top of Mountain Doom in time? What shall become of the race of dragons and of the army of men?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **A-aglaéca-Ágend:** name given to Sauron in the language of the dragons.

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Beado-leóma (war gleam):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magical fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta_.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragon that lead their clan. They are the best warriors of each clan.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca… here-wóp!** war cry of the _draca-háta_

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** colossal dragons that are more powerful than the other clans of dragons. They're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons for calling to their beloveds.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc_.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Here-círm!** war cry of the dragons as response of the war cry of their _draca-háta_.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.


	45. Lady Galadriel's prophecy

**Hi everyone around the world!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all those who have read this story. You are the reason why I write.**

 **In the last chapter, after Lenore had professed her love for Legolas, she set out with the Bregu and AÉfen-leóht to fight against the Draca Un-gefóglíc of Sauron: Feohr-bana.**

 **Will they be able to stop it? And if they succeed, at what cost will it be? Will Ed-wilm arrive on time with the promised reinforcements?**

 **Your reviews are very important and, as always, here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 45: Lady Galadriel's prophecy**_

 **"Here-círm!"** Had been the answer that the dragons had roared in unison to the cry of war of their **draca-háta**.

Following the strategy, they had agreed upon, the dragons were divided by clans each following their **Bregu** while Lenore and her dragon headed forward directing everything.

At a sign from Lenore, all the dragons spat out one, and fire, and ice, and light, but ... nothing happened. The scales of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** were tougher than any of the Silver Dragons, the only one that struck him lightly was **AÉfen-leóht** as it was the only Black Dragon and since **Feohr-bana** had no part of the Black Dragons clan, it was not immune to the attack of a dragon of that clan.

However, what could **AÉfen-leóht** alone do if he was only one, and if he was a tiny dragon in the face of the enormity of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc**.

 **Feohr-bana** seemed to laugh cruelly at the futile attacks of the dragons. In turn, he spat fire.

All but the dragons were surprised and terrified. The fire of **Feohr-bana** looked like a tornado of fire that consumed everything in its path and the length that reached was of at least 500 meters. Faced with such an attack the dragons began to fall to death wounded, others were burned at the time, even the Silver Dragons could not cope with such a powerful fire.

But they did not back down, no, cheering themselves with deafening roars the dragons returned to the attack. This time to the wings to force it to land and the Earth Dragons could create an earthquake and hurt it, even if it was slightly; However, it did not work either because the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** before they could do anything else spat ice and then light with the same force with which it had spat fire.

Dozens of dragons fell, some frozen, others pierced by light, some slightly wounded, others seriously injured and others mortally wounded. It seemed that every attack was useless, for the only one who succeeded in wounding him was **AÉfen-leóht** , and unfortunately, **Feohr-bana** had soon identified him and sought to kill him, but both the **Bregu** and the other dragons prevented him and even dozens of them had sacrificed their lives to avoid it. Lenore was their **draca-háta** and **AÉfen-leóht** the dragon that shared heart with her ... they would not allow that they died.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two armies, that of the men and the orcs, watched the battle so bloody that it had unleashed.

The orcs and their leader seemed to be enjoying it in large, for they howled and groaned with bloody joy and saw morbidly how that monstrous dragon killed by dozens and dozens more dragons of all clans.

And what of the army of men? Some of them had tears in their eyes because they saw those dragons, which, despite being several hundred, looked like a cloud of little birds that hovered around the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** and that, little by little, they were falling. However, it had to be acknowledged, they had succeeded in stopping the advance of **Feohr-bana** and kept him busy.

How sad it was to see a race so noble and powerful in such a manner as to be devastated and destroyed, and nothing could be done because - if the dragons could not against that monstrous beast, what could men do?

Aragorn turned to the army of orcs. These did not seem to pay any more attention to them, yet he was sure that their leader had not lost sight of him for a single moment.

"Do you think about attacking us, heir of Isildur?" He asked "do not you realize that, like your allies, you have no chance against us? In any case, you will die, you and your army because when **Feohr-bana** ends your allies, he will also end with you "

Aragorn looked around. It was true, they had no chance even against that multitude of orcs whose number could not be counted for such large numbers as they would still have face **Feohr-bana**. They were then destined to die.

 _"Oh Válar! May Frodo arrive in time! "_ He prayed in anguish as he continued to see dragons falling by the dozen.

* * *

Legolas watched the terrible battle beside Gimli.

His Fëa trembled with terror. He imagined that this combat would be terrible, cruel, ruthless, but never to the degree with which he saw that it developed. If his lover stayed, as it surely would be, he would never see her again and that ... that ... he could not bear it, he just could not.

Gimli had noticed and without a word he put a hand on him to show sympathy. He knew perfectly well that the elf was in love with Lenore and that he loved her extremely, he also knew that the elves died of sadness when the loved one died. For him it had always been silly to die of melancholy or love, but ... the case was different because both Lenore and Legolas were very good and close friends. Yes, even though Legolas was an elf, he was a friend ... what a rare consequence could bring a war! There was no doubt and as Lenore's song said: _'war is the common cry'_

* * *

Lenore felt her heart cry. She saw dozens of dragons she loved so much die. That race that had chosen her as their alpha, their leader, his **draca-háta** for that war! Lenore loved the dragons very much; for her they were the most cherished and beloved race, and to watch them fall, it destroyed her heart and filled her with frustration at seeing that they could do no more harm than **AÉfen-leóht**.

 **Feohr-bana** spit fire and light this time together. Three dragons flying near Lenore and her dragon fell two charred and one pierced, and the same would have happened with her and the Black Dragon, except that this one was very fast and with an agile somersault in the air, both of them saved.

The **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , seeing this, flew straight at them, ready to spit again. An enormous ball of fire and ice was forming when a deafening roar of pain that left them for a moment deaf made them turn.

At that moment came a large battalion of red dragons led by a Red Dragoness who had been the one who had spit out her terrible fire to one of the six eyes of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , thus saving the life of Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht**.

 **Feohr-bana** turned only to receive another discharge of terrible fire from the whole Red Dragons battalion.

"She must be **Ed-wilm**!" Lenore told her dragon.

"That's right **draca-háta** " a voice at her right hand answered at that moment

It was **Be-sníwod** , bleeding from several parts of her body and next to her was **Gim-sylfred** that was burned on one of her legs.

The battalion of Red Dragons who had so soon arrived, joined their brethren of race, while the one that directed them approached the **Bregu** and Lenore whom she had already sighted.

Once she was close, both **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore could observe her better.

It was **Ed-wilm** of the same tall and long as all dragons, eight feet high and almost nine feet long; Her scales were red (hence their name) although in the lower part of her body as well as the inside of her wings were dark pinkish; Four powerful claws; long tail; She had a little horn on the tip of her nose as if it were a triceratops, though much thinner and smaller; her chin had four that looked like a beard; The typical horns that all dragons had but Water Dragons; On the sides of her face she had scales that looked like a large flap on each side; Her wings had only a medium claw on the top of it; Her eyes were yellow while her pupils were red. The strange thing about this type of dragon is that, just as in the Ice Dragons felt cold near them, the body of the Red Dragons radiated heat.

"Sister" was greeted by the two **Bregu** "in a good time you have arrived"

The Red Dragoness looked at Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** and snorted in surprise.

"How is it that there is a Black Dragon in Middle-Earth?" She said "I thought everyone had gone to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** "

"It's a long story," another voice replied.

They turned back. It was **Líg-raesc** followed by **Á-blícan** that did not appear to be White Dragon but Red Dragon because he was bathed in blood.

" **Á-blícan**!" Exclaimed Lenore in horror.

"Do not worry about me, **draca-háta** " said the White Dragon "this is not my blood but one of the dragons of my clan"

There was silence.

"We have a **draca-háta** then" said **Ed-wilm** seeing Lenore

"My name is Lenore," she said with a smile.

"I am **AÉfen-leóht** " added the Black Dragon with slightly bowing his head

 **Ed-wilm** looked at them for a moment, then spat from her mighty fire over Lenore. When the fire dissipated, Lenore's armor had also acquired the red color that characterized the Red Dragons.

Lenore, her dragon and the **Bregu** looked at her in astonishment. **Ed-wilm** along with **Be-sníwod** was the most distrustful of all and ... without saying 'but' she had accepted her as **draca-háta** ?!

"There is no time to see if I trust or not trust," she said when noticing everyone's eyes "it is time to fight, on the other hand, if my siblings trust you something good they must have seen, so I will trust instinct and good judgment of them "

Those words were not very flattering, but the Red Dragoness was right. It was no time for anything more than to fight and see what that **Draca Un-gefóglíc** could face.

* * *

Both Aragorn and Gimli, Legolas and Éomer had seen the arrival of the squadron of Red Dragons and had seen that they were led by a Red Dragon.

"That dragon must be **Ed-wilm** ," thought Éomer.

"If the Red Dragons arrived ... that means Frodo is already near the top of the Mount Doom" thought Aragorn "come on Frodo hurry! End this hell! "

" **Ed-wilm** went into battle" murmured Legolas pale

"Then there is hope for the dragons," Gimli said, "courage elf, the lassie will come alive"

* * *

Although **Ed-wilm's** help had been timely, it was not enough.

"Where are the two little hobbits?" **Clíf-stan** had asked **Ed-wilm** as soon as the other **Bregu** , the Black Dragon, and Lenore approached.

"I left them a few feet from the top of Mount Doom. I could not anymore because I had to come to your aid "

"Then they should not be long," Lenore said. "Come on, we have to work a little harder!"

But there was a detail that neither the Red Dragoness nor anyone imagined that would obstruct the way and that detail was called Gollum.

The fight seemed to last for an eternity, the dragons were getting less and less and little by little **Feohr-bana** had managed to get rid of them.

The **Bregu** , Lenore, and **AÉfen-leóht** moved away a little so they could made advice and see how they could be held longer.

"If we let him advance further, his fire will soon reach Aragorn and the army in general," said **AÉfen-leóht**

"Why do the little hobbits take so long to arrive?" Said **Líg-raesc** impatiently "sister, you say they were a few feet from the top of Mount Doom?"

 **Ed-wilm** snorted and nodded. She herself did not know what could have happened. And if the little hobbits had been captured, and if they had slipped, what had happened to them?

Whether or not she wanted to accept it **, Ed-wilm** had grown fond of Frodo and Sam, and the three had gone through difficult transitions and had gradually become close friends, so she was extremely concerned about what happened to her little hobbit friends, Not to mention that in the hands of Frodo was the fate of all Middle-Earth.

"We cannot count on them to arrive soon," said **Gim-sylfred** "we do not know what happened to them and at this moment none of us can go to look for them because the one that goes would only go to death and get nothing"

"And then how to stop **Feohr-bana**?" Asked **Be-sníwod** "we have already lost many of our brothers and sisters. If the situation continues, there will be no one left to stop him "

"Have you tried to make him land so Earth Dragons can attack him ashore?" **Ed-wilm** asked.

"Yes," replied **Clíf-stan** "but it has been in vain"

"No attack has given more result than the one you gave him in the eye," said **Á-blícan** , "his scales are harder than those of any Silver Dragon" and even supposing we left him blind, his ear has left to know where to attack us "

"Maybe ... maybe out of the way we cannot because his scales are very hard, but ... what about inside?" Lenore suddenly said after she had been watching the other dragons fighting.

All the **Bregu** and the Black Dragon looked at her in astonishment.

"Inside ?!" they repeated

"Yes, on the inside. It would be that ... it would be that I would get in and with **Beado-leóma** tearing everything inside to reach his heart "continued Lenore" I know it is very risky but ... "

"It's not risky, **draca-háta** ," interrupted **Ed-wilm** "is suicidal. Anyone who enters into the bowels of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** would not survive "

"I have **Gup-réaf** "

"That will not do you any good, **draca-háta** ," **Gim-sylfred** told her, "you should have the magic fire of the Black Dragons clan as well ... you do not have it"

"Besides that, you would not arrive in time, you need to go with great speed" said **Líg-raesc** "and none of us would survive inside because it has the power of all of us"

"Not everyone," said **AÉfen-leóht** "does not have the Black Dragons and I am one of them. I will go with her "

"But ... pal!" Exclaimed Lenore.

"No 'buts' pal" **AÉfen-leóht** replied "we are in this together until the end"

Lenore smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You cannot do it, **draca-háta** " said **Be-sníwod** "you will die"

"It's the only way we have to stop him and save Aragorn ... save you"

"And will you sacrifice for us all?" asked **Á-blícan**

"You, dragons, are the race that I love the most ... you are part of me," Lenore said with tears in her eyes. "I share my heart with one of your own, remember?"

The **Bregu** looked at each other. They feared losing their **draca-háta**. Not that they were timorous and that without her they did not know what to do since they had spent thousands and thousands of years without one, but ... they had become fond of Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** and ... that they died? And they died to save them all?

"Do not do it **draca-háta** " said **Clíf-stan** "we will continue fighting until the two little hobbits arrive and ..."

"By then we will all be dead," **AÉfen-leóht** said, "brothers and sisters have to be like this: all for one and one for all"

The **Bregu** looked at each other. They had never heard that phrase, but it enclosed all the brotherhood that was among the race of dragons.

"This is what we are going to do," said Lenore, "we will gather all the clans and attack **Feohr-bana** in the eyes. I know that although he is blind he can continue to fight against us without any problem, but that will allow my dragon and I to enter "

"But ...!" Said the **Bregu** trying to stop them

"But nothing," interrupted Lenore authoritatively, "I am the **draca-háta**. That's what we'll do and that's all "

She took a deep breath.

"It has been a great privilege to treat all of you, including you, **Ed-wilm** , even for a moment," she added softly and her eyes filled with tears "I love you all as you have no idea and know that you are ... are the best dragons in the world "

She approached each of them, hugged them tightly and kissed them as a farewell. The last to leave was **Líg-raesc**.

"You know that the son of Thranduil ..." began to tell him

"Tell him that I love him and that I will never stop loving him. That when he is sad, raise his eyes and see the stars. There he will see me and from the night sky I will be watching, caring and guiding "said Lenore

She mounted again on her dragon who had also said farewell to all the **Bregu**.

However, before they left, the **Bregu** approached and sheltered them with their wings as they roared mutely with great sadness and wept. So they were for a few moments, after which they let go.

"See you at the stars," Lenore said with a sad, tender smile.

* * *

As they had planned, the **Bregu** called their respective clans, reorganized themselves, and set out to attack only the six eyes of **Feohr-bana** , who saw them roaring with a kind of cruel, mocking and ruthless laughter.

 _"What are they going to try to make them look so determined?"_ Aragorn wondered as he had seen the **Bregu** away from what seemed to be deliberating.

The dragons were fast approaching, while **Feohr-bana** waited mockingly for sure that they could not harm him as they had until then. At the head was Lenore, who put on her helmet again and drew **Beado-leóma**.

"Ready pal to play to be Jonah?" She told **AÉfen-leóht** who snorted amused at the comparison

"Whenever you want," he replied.

Lenore smiled. She raised **Beado-leóma** and shouted in that voice that intermingled the roar of the dragon and the voice of a woman, pointing forward:

 **"Draca ... here-wop!"**

 **"Here-círm!"** The dragons replied with a single roar.

* * *

Everyone was sure that it would be a desperate attack to stop the advance of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , but what was going to happen was the least expected.

"Whatever they are going to try, they are sure is going to work," said Legolas

"Or it's a desperate attack," murmured Gimli.

Suddenly he saw the elf pale as dead and stiffened.

"Hey, Elf! Lad! "He said shaking him.

Legolas did not react until after a moment and when he turned to see Gimli, the dwarf was astonished because in the blue eyes of his friend was read the absolute terror.

"What is it?" He asked really concerned

Legolas could not answer. How could he tell to the dwarf that at that moment the woman who he loved had just sent him a strange message in such a way that he had clearly heard her voice saying in his ear:

"I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, I love you now and always ... my **fela-leóre** "

* * *

The dragons spat fire, ice, and light into the six eyes of the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , leaving him blind enough time so that in the midst of the confusion, Lenore and her dragon could squeeze through the open mouth of **Feohr-bana** at full speed as **AÉfen -leóht** as Black Dragon could go.

 **Feohr-bana** spat fire, acid, ice, and light in one single great blaze that almost killed all remaining dragons, including the **Bregu**. However, they had achieved their goal, they had blinded him with four eyes which bleed gully. The only detail is that it had infuriated **Draca Un-gefóglíc** who prepared for a great and final attack and thus eliminate the race of dragons from Middle-Earth and was already going to spit once more that terrible flare of fire, acid, light and ice when he suddenly stopped and looked at himself.

A ball that was growing inside him in his belly, was spreading at full speed until it reached his heart and once there grew at such a speed that **Feohr-bana** was disfigured in a matter of seconds and after a horrible roar of despair, hatred and pain, the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** exploded into thousands of pieces.

The explosion followed a light so bright and blinding that for the first time and to the astonishment of anyone, the Eye of Fire of Sauron blinked.

It was that bright light that for a moment it seemed that the sky of Mordor was blue and the Sun in its splendor shone. Was it an illusion? Was it true? No one would have known!

 _"'With flames of the dragon of darkness, sunlight blinds his Eye'"_ quoted Aragorn astonished

Certainly, Lady Galadriel's prophecy had been quite true and had been faithfully fulfilled: Lenore and her dragon had been a key player in the war by destroying Sauron's **Draca Un-gefóglíc**.

* * *

Once the light dissipated, they all saw that the pieces of **Feohr-bana** were strewn all over the valley, and even chunks of the bowels had fallen on the men and the orcs.

These when seeing that their paladin was dead, they got angry and shouted, howled and roared of ferocious way.

"Maybe your allied beasts have defeated the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** , but you ... will die," said the leader of the army of Sauron

And with a horrible war cry, they launched into attack.

The army of men stood firm in their place. They were no longer afraid, if they were to die, they would die ... they would die by saving Middle-Earth, they would die by avenging the dragons, that sacrifice would not be in vain ... as a saying of the dragons would say: _'Live free, die well'_.

However, none of this happened because, although they were all ready to fight until the forces ran out, until they could not stand up, until the arms were stuck in their hands ... Sauron's army was destroyed because at that moment, Frodo had thrown the One Ring to the lava of the Mount Doom and with the One Ring had fallen that creature called Gollum trying to keep with the One Ring.

Like when a solane wind blows and dries and destroys everything in its path, so it was with the army of the Dark Lord of Mordor while this one and his tower where his Eye of Fire saw everything, fell destroyed and shattered.

Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, had finally been defeated.

* * *

The army of men shouted with joy. The evil had been defeated and Middle-Earth was out of danger. The long-awaited peacetime would begin.

But not everyone was happy, not everyone rejoiced, not everyone hugged and congratulated, no ... there were four people who did not and those four people were Aragorn, Gimli, Éomer and, above all, Legolas.

What would be the dragons? What would Lenore be? What would become of her dragon?

Unable to bear it any longer, Legolas ran over a horse and sped toward the battle between the dragons and **Feohr-bana**. He was halfway there when he heard he was called:

"Wait, Legolas, wait!"

He turned. It was Aragorn mounted on horseback carrying Gimli, they overtook him. They also came with him to see what had happened to those friends.

Legolas felt a terrible pain, a terrible sensation. He felt that the bond so strong that had been created between him and her the moment he kissed her in the mouth and that the Fëa of both had intertwined forever, was rapidly weakening, as if Lenore were ... dying.

When they arrived, everyone was overwhelmed. There were corpses of dragons everywhere. Some calcined, others pierced, others frozen, others disfigured by acid, others hurt so repugnant that the same Aragorn who was so accustomed to battle could not but feel disgust, but at the same time sadness and desolation because apparently the whole race of dragons had died.

They dismounted, looking for signs of life. Fortunately, they found it. Two hundred dragons of the thousand who had gone to battle had survived. Almost all were in a pitiful state, fortunately the dragons were a race that healed quickly and their medicine was extremely effective, but ... and the **Bregu** and Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht**?

Legolas was searching, but his Fëa told him that the woman he loved was not there. Where, where then would she be?

Suddenly a fluttering of wings made them look up. They were the **Bregu**. All were very wounded, but none of them were in danger of death.

" **Gim-sylfred**!" Exclaimed Aragorn relieved to see the Silver Dragoness alive

"Son of Arathorn," she answered faintly but kindly as ever

Gimli had run to **Clíf-stan** who was limping while Legolas had turned toward **Líg-raesc.**

 **Ed-wilm** , **Be-sníwod** and **Á-blícan** went after their brethren of race.

"Are you all right, lad?" Gimli asked **Clíf-stan**

"I will be, son of Gloin"

"Lenore, where is Lenore?" Was the immediate question Legolas asked the Light Dragon who looked away.

"She is dead," said **Be-sníwod** quietly "the same as our brother **AÉfen-leóht** "

"No, it is not possible! I still sense her! "Exclaimed Legolas terrified

"Calm down, Legolas," Aragorn told him. "Do not you know where they are?"

The **Bregu** shook their heads sadly.

"The explosion of magic and the impact must have killed them. No one could have survived it, "said **Ed-wilm**

"No, no, no," said Legolas, breathing heavily, "I sense her. She is alive"

"Let's see Legolas, if you sense her ... where is she?" Aragorn asked "try to focus"

The elf made a superhuman effort to calm down, closed his eyes and yes ... saw the Fëa de Lenore, but it shone every time with less intensity, seemed at times to fade while the bond that joined them was thinning faster and faster.

Fortunately, he sensed where she was. He turned to **Líg-raesc** and said,

" _Mellon nín_ , take me to that rocky complex"

The Light Dragon immediately mounted him on his back and took flight, followed by **Gim-sylfred** who took Aragorn and **Clíf-stan** to Gimli, and after them the other **Bregu** took flight.

* * *

Legolas felt that the bond that bound Lenore was thinning very quickly. Now it felt like a simple thread that would break at any moment. Do not! He had to find her! He did not want to think for a moment what that might mean.

Finally, they spotted two inert bodies that were between the rocks and which they all immediately recognized.

Legolas jumped down before **Líg-raesc** even finished landing and ran like a buck at full speed. When he arrived, he was paralyzed, stuck to the ground as his eyes widened in terror and a cold sweat washed his brow.

It was exactly the same vision he had in the cave: Lenore was lying inert, motionless, her beautiful emerald eyes were closed, her armor bloody in several places, her right hand still brandishing **Beado-leóma**. Her dragon? He was a couple of feet from her, his mouth half open, his eyes closed, severely wounded, and a broken wing, and like her, he was still.

 _"This is a nightmare!"_ Barely could think Legolas

He ran the short distance a couple of yards away and headed straight for Lenore while the **Bregu** were heading for **AÉfen-leóht**.

The **Bregu** tried to reanimate their brother Black Dragon, but this one did not react, no matter how much effort they did.

 **Gim-sylfred** inclined her ear over the Black Dragon's chest and listened intently. There was no heartbeat, no breathing, no blood running. She roared in pain as a couple of tears came out of her steel-colored eyes.

Seeing this, the others **Bregu** roared in pain and began to cry

" **AÉfen-leóht** is ...?" Barely asked Gimli

 **Clíf-stan** nodded sadly while the others **Bregu** roared full of pain.

"Yes, son of Gloin, he is dead"

Upon hearing this, the dwarf turned sharply to Aragorn who ran to Legolas who was cradling Lenore. If the Black Dragon had died, then Lenore was in grave danger because she might not die because of that reason, but if she was badly wounded she would die from the wounds and not from the death of her dragon.

* * *

Legolas gently took the woman he loved in his arms. More and more that bond was dissolving.

"Melethril" tenderly called her "wake up Melethril"

Lenore did not react.

"Wake up, _meleth nín_ , the war is over, the dragon race has been saved. Wake up, _meleth nín_ "

Lenore remained motionless.

"Lenore, please wake up," the elf said with more anguish as tears blurred his vision.

Aragorn approached slowly, followed by Gimli. Legolas lifted his head and looked at him, the Ranger's face was desolate and the dwarf's face no less.

"Her dragon ... has ... has died" could only murmur the Ranger

Legolas shook his head. Maybe **AÉfen-leóht** had died, but she ... she would not die, no ... she would survive.

"Lenore, Melethril, wake up," he called again, gently removing the hair from her face.

Aragorn had seen the bloodied armor and as a healer, he had realized that it was impossible to do anything to save her, let alone if her dragon was dead.

Legolas suddenly stiffened, unable to breathe. At that moment, what remained of the bond between her and him had broken ... forever.

* * *

A heartbreaking scream made the **Bregu** raise their heads sharply and look to where Legolas was holding Lenore and Aragorn and Gimli who were standing a couple of steps away from him.

It had been Legolas who had felt at that moment that the bond that united his Fëa with Lenore's, had just broken and felt as if he had been split in half, as if a part of him had been cut, was a pain inconceivable.

Gimli turned to see Aragorn whose eyes were full of tears.

"Has she ...?" He could barely ask

The Ranger barely nodded, as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Legolas began to cry disconsolately. Apparently, the vision he had seen in the cavern was a prophecy and had been inexorably fulfilled.

He hugged her tightly, hid his face in her neck as he cried with the pain he had for his split Fëa, cruelly torn in half to never return.

* * *

For several more minutes the **Bregu** standing beside the corpse of **AÉfen-leóht** as Aragorn and Gimli stood a couple of feet away from Legolas, who embraced Lenore's corpse, were crying in silence. Only the elf's tearful sobs were heard.

Finally, Aragorn took a deep breath and slowly approached Legolas and touched him by the shoulder.

"My friend ..." he said in Sindarin quietly.

Legolas did not answer. He continued to cry.

"My friend, Legolas ..." he called again

The elf did not answer. However, he slowly began to calm down, but instead of getting up he began to cradle Lenore and to sing softly the lullaby that she liked so much.

" _Hush now dear one, don't you cry_

 _There's a sunlight in your heart_

 _And a star that shines for you,_

 _Watching everything you do._

 _Don't you cry though it may seem,_

 _You were born into a dream,_

 _There's another race to run,_

 _You are not the only one …"_

* * *

 **The war has been won, but at what cost? The dragons were saved and their race did not disappear, but at what cost?**

 **The prophecy of Lady Galadriel has been fulfilled and with it all the song of Lenore, but ... not all the prophecy of the Lady of the Light has been fulfilled ... or yes?** **That will be seen in the next chapter.**

 **Your reviews are very important.**

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Beado-leóma (war gleam):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta_.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons that leader their clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who leads and is the alpha of the race of the dragons.

 **Draca… here-wóp!** war cry of the _draca-háta_

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** colossal dragons that are more powerful than the rest of the clans, they're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons to call their beloveds.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc_

 **Gup-reáf (war dress):** armor forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's worn by the _draca-háta_.

 **Here-círm!** war cry of the dragons as response of the war cry of their _draca-háta_.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	46. One wish

**Hi!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You are a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, the war against the Dark Lord of Mordor was won and this one destroyed forever; While the dragons defeated Feohr-bana by means of the sacrifice of Lenore and her dragon who died as a result of the impact of the Draca Un-gefóglíc explosion.**

 **It was also seen that the vision that Legolas saw in the cave was a prophecy that, unfortunately, was fulfilled.**

 **On the other hand, the prophecy of Lady Galadriel when mentioning that Lenore and her Black Dragon would be key pieces in the war was exact, nevertheless, was not the only thing that she said to them.**

 **What will happen now that Legolas has felt that his Fëa has been cruelly ripped in half when Lenore died? What will become of the Black Dragon?**

 **Your reviews are very important and, as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 46: One wish**_

Lenore slowly opened her eyes dizzy and confused. Her body ached horribly and there was no part that did not hurt. Certainly, the impact of the explosion of magic against her dragon and she had been terrible, so terrible that Lenore thought it was the end.

She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in the middle of a white and dazzling place and in which there was a certain haze.

 _"Where am I?"_ She thought confused as she stood up.

It did not seem like a place she knew either in her realm or in Middle-Earth. Her dragon was nowhere to be seen, and in fact there was no soul anywhere. Where would she be?

For a moment, she wondered if she had died, but if so, where was she? Obviously, it was not hell as there was not by mistake a flame of fire. Heaven? Nor did it seem to be because in heaven there was no pain and Lenore felt the body aching. The limb? Perhaps, that was most likely, but that meant that ... she was dead.

At the thought, Lenore paled. Was it possible that she had died? Do not! It could not be! And her dragon? Where was her dragon? Was he dead too? And Legolas? Legolas! Oh, the elf would die of sadness if she had died! Do not! She could not let he died!

She began to walk, there was nothing to orient herself, for it was all white and that light combined with that slight fog; But Lenore was convinced that sooner or later she would get somewhere and, first of all, find her dragon.

As much as she struggled to concentrate, she could not sense him and that terrified her because it could have happened that her beloved dragon, her beloved **AÉfen-leóht** had died.

She would not have walked more than a couple of minutes aimlessly when a woman's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going human?" She asked.

Lenore turned around and thought she saw two human figures covered by the haze.

"Um ... I'm looking for my dragon. Have you seen him? He's a Black Dragon "she replied

The two human figures seemed to see each other for a moment.

"Yes, we have seen him" answered the same voice

"Where is he?" Asked Lenore immediately.

"Do not worry about him"

"But why not! I cannot sense him! "Exclaimed Lenore" maybe he's in danger! Maybe he's badly hurt!

"Do not worry, human, your dragon is in good hands"

"And why cannot I sense him?"

"Do not worry about him, rather worry about yourself"

Lenore was surprised. Worry about her before her dragon? Never!

"Where is he?" She asked in a commanding voice, "where is he and why do not you want to tell me where he is?"

"It is something that at this moment, it is not your concern, human" answered the voice of a man "and as my sister has said to you: worry for yourself"

"Why should I be worried about me ?!" answered Lenore defiantly "I want to see my dragon first!"

"We tell you to worry because you do not even know where you are, on the other hand ... you're dead"

At this, Lenore was astonished. Dead?! How was that possible?! Was it really that the explosion had killed her?! And then ... her dragon? And Legolas?

"Oh no!" She could barely murmur "Am I really dead?"

"Yes, human. You are dead, you died shortly after falling from your dragon after the explosion that followed the moment you killed the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** to pierce with **Beado-leóma** his heart "

Lenore did not even know what to think. Only **AÉfen-leóht** and Legolas were in her mind, she had to save them, she had to find them, she must ... she must do something!

" **AÉfen-leóht**!" He said to himself, agitated, "will he be all right? Is he dead? And Legolas! Oh my God! Legolas! "

The two human figures looked at each other again. They seemed surprised to hear this.

"Why do you care so much for the elf?" Asked the woman's voice.

Lenore was slow to reply. She could not allow her beloved elf to die of sadness! But she finally looked up.

"I do not know if you know them, but the Middle-Earth elves where I was, the die of sadness when the person they love dies. I love Legolas and he to me, if I'm dead that means he's going to die and I cannot allow it, I cannot! Do not! He has to be happy! He has to ... he has to go to Válinor! "

The human figures saw each other as if surprised.

"Calm down, human," the woman's voice said in a reassuring voice, "we have come, both my brother and I, to talk to you"

Lenore looked at them questioningly. What did they want to talk about?

"Where am I?" She asked.

"First we'll talk to you. All the questions at the end, "the man's voice answered in such a tone that Lenore vaguely seemed to have heard him answer in a manner similar to her dragon.

"Each certain time we and our brothers and sisters come together to define details that concern the different realms that exist," began to explain the woman's voice. "One of the many issues we are dealing with is the suffering of humans in the realm where you were born

"After consultation and deliberation, each one of our brothers chose a type of suffering and all those people who had passed through it were given a way to achieve happiness"

"Some of our brothers put tests, others moved different circumstances, so that those who managed to pass were rewarded with a desire" said the voice of man

"We chose to do a test, a very difficult one by the way, but for that we had to make a selection of the people who were most prepared, so to speak," continued the woman's voice, "so to all those who had lost to their family in a tragic way in the same year that you lost yours, we send everyone a dream. The dream you had, you had thousands of other people.

"Some decided to take sleeping pills that were so strong that they forgot what they dreamed; Others went to doctors to prescribe therapies or medicines; And others, like you, decided to write about the dream. However, very few were as successful in describing it as you were "

"We have to admit that you have facility to write songs" said the voice of man "the music is very interesting the same as the lyrics. Strange enough, yet revealing. We can assure you that the _Lady of the Light_ had a good time decoding it. And the elleth is up her mind! "

Lenore frowned confused. The way the man spoke, judging by his voice, was as much as **AÉfen-leóht** sometimes spoke.

The human figure who looked like a woman turned to look at the other as if annoyed that he had interrupted her.

"That was our first choice," she continued, "after we sent the dragons. Most of them went away from them out of fear, but there were some who approached both for evil and for good. However, no one got what you got: that a dragon (and not any dragon) shared heart with you with the desire to save your life. This is why we realized that you were the person chosen for such a difficult test as it would be to face Sauron and his army "

"Now that everything is over and you have known how to fulfill your mission, even without believing in it, we will grant you a wish" added the voice of man

Lenore, who had been listening all amazed because it seemed incredible and unreal that whoever these two characters had made a 'selection' of people and that of all of them she would have ended up being chosen for such a terrible and dangerous situation. It seemed more like a dream than something real. However, on hearing about the desire, Lenore raised her head sharply.

"A wish?" She repeated stunned.

"Yes, of course, a wish," replied the voice of man, "like the ones you humans make when they turn the candles out of the cake or when there is a shooting star and you cross your fingers and ask for their wish, well ... make a wish and we will grant it "

Lenore frowned again confused. The manner of speaking of that person was so similar to that of her dragon in some tones and expressions!

"Just a wish?" She asked.

"Yes, I am sorry to say that this is not the wonderful lamp with the genius of the three wishes"

"Is not that enough, human?" Asked the woman's voice.

"It's not that, it's just ..."

"What?" Asked the same voice as she watched her go quiet.

"It's just that with one wish I cannot ask for two people"

"Two people?"

"Yes, my dragon and Legolas"

The two human figures looked at each other in surprise.

"Do not worry about your dragon, human. He is fine and nothing will happen to him"

"As for the elf, he is not part of it because it is your desire, not his," added the voice of man

Lenore shook her head slightly. No, Legolas counted more than she did. Her love for him was much greater than she had for herself.

"What is your wish, human?"

"Return to Middle-Earth along with my dragon"

The two human figures looked at each other

"That desire we cannot grant you, human, because for that realm you are dead. You died saving the race of the dragons by killing the **Draca Un-gefóglíc** called **Feohr-bana** "said the voice of woman

"But we can give you others," the man's voice added, "for example, we give you back to your family or give you a man who loves you in your realm or that you would never have known Keith"

Lenore shook her head.

Her family had been dead for several years and had finally learned to accept to live with that truth. Have not met Keith? It had already happened and, on the other hand, had managed to overcome with the help of Aragorn and Legolas. A man who loved her? Legolas already loved her with all her elf heart, her Fëa had been so intertwined that they had become one. Lenore's heart did not crave, she loved no other than the elf, and she would never love anyone other than him.

What then could she ask if none of these things she wanted? She thought for a moment. If her dragon was fine and nothing would happen to him then the only one missing was Legolas. She knew that her beloved elf would die of pain and sadness upon learning of her death and she could not allow it, but ... perhaps not everything was lost. If the elves died of sadness, then what was necessary is that Legolas would be happy forever.

"My wish is this: the eternal happiness of Legolas"

The two human figures looked at each other in astonishment.

"The elf happiness?" Repeated the woman's voice.

Lenore nodded firmly.

"Yes" she answered

"Would not it be preferable for you to ask for what I offered you?" Said the man's voice "look, what do you think of a combo of two packages: your family and a man who loves you. Not bad for the gift package, is it? "

Lenore shook her head.

"No, I'm not interested in any of those things anymore. My family is now the _Fellowship_ and I do not love anyone other than Legolas. The members of the _Fellowship_ can live without me, but Legolas ... Legolas will die of sadness when he learns of my death. So, what I want is for him to be happy so he does not die "

"You know, human, that if we accede to your wish, you will die hopelessly for both Middle-Earth and your realm?" Asked the woman's voice.

"No, I did not know, but if so, I'm not interested. The only thing that interests me is the eternal happiness of Legolas and I do not care what the cost is. If my life is the price I will gladly give it because my soul will only belong to him "said Lenore," I will not accept or ask for anything more than that: the eternal happiness of Legolas "

The two human figures stared at each other in astonishment and took a few steps away as they seemed to speak in such a strange language that Lenore did not understand, but which made her strangely familiar. Where would she have listened to it before? Where? She was sure she had heard it before, but the question was where..

Finally, the two human figures came closer.

"It is well, human, we will grant you your wish" said the voice of man

Lenore smiled as her eyes filled with tears. She would not see the elf she loved so much that he was happy, but she would die with the certainty that he would be happy, that he would not fade and that someday he would go to Válinor. She took a deep breath, ready to die.

"I'm ready" she said

The two human figures looked at each other slightly surprised.

"Ready?" The woman's voice repeated.

"Yes, I am ready to die"

The two human figures looked at each other in surprise, so for a moment Lenore could have sworn that they had smiled in satisfaction.

"No human, you will not die," said the woman's voice.

Lenore frowned confused. They had just told her that the price to give eternal happiness to Legolas was her life and, suddenly, they told her she would not die?

"No human, you will not die" repeated the woman's voice "because without you, there would be no way to grant your wish"

"The elf loves you with all his Fëa and it has intertwined with yours to the degree that they are one. You know? We have never seen such a thing, that is, between elves yes, but never between an elf and a human "said the voice of man" that is why your wish can not be granted if you are not alive "

Lenore felt her heart beat faster because she was afraid they would not grant her wish.

"Then ... what will become of him?" She asked in anguish.

"Nothing, he will be happy, just as you asked for him"

The human figure who looked like a woman approached Lenore and took her from her left hand. The woman who shared a heart with a dragon saw a white hand taking her left and felt a cold wind as when the ice freezes everything in its path and a sharp pain made her cry out in pain.

After a few moments, the pain gave way to a soft sensation of cold that calmed every pulse that produced the pain and then nothing.

The two snow-white hands dropped her left hand and Lenore could see that in the palm of her hand was engraved a strange symbol she almost immediately recognized for having seen it in the mind of her dragon many times.

"Is that possible ?!" she asked, stunned.

"Now human, be happy beside your elf, and one day we hope to see you in Válinor" said the woman's voice

Lenore raised her head sharply.

"Vá ... Vá ... Válinor?" She repeated in astonishment.

"Well, Valhalla or **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** ," said the man's voice "as you prefer to call it"

Lenore remained as one who sees visions to see that at that moment the mist that had covered the two people who had spoken with her was just taking off, just to leave between looking at their silhouettes. However, as the mist disappeared, Lenore could see that she had spoken to a young woman and man, dressed like the ancient Vikings. She a hunter, he a warrior. The man's gaze was malicious and the vague smile danced on his lips made him look like a most cunning person, while the woman had a firm stare that demonstrated her strong, independent character.

"You are ..." she could barely say

"Válar or Ványr or **Goddu** , as you like to call us" the man replied "now ... good luck human. Greetings to our little **AÉfen-leóht** "

And they both walked away quietly.

Lenore sank in shock. She had just spoken to the Ványr Loki and Skadi.

* * *

"Standing in the morning Sun,

Waiting though it had begun.

May you never run aground,

Nor fall into the deep, deep slumb…"

It was the part of the lullaby that Legolas was singing while cradling Lenore in his arms.

He was going to sing the following verses when a female voice ended, albeit weakly, the lullaby.

"Stormy weather turns to blue,

'Tis the song you'll take with you"

Legolas opened his eyes. Lenore looked into his eyes with a weak smile, but full of love, a love as deep and unfathomable as the sea.

"I do not have such a bad memory," she said weakly.

Legolas, not knowing what else to do to show his great joy and love for her, began to weep with happiness as he kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose.

Aragorn and Gimli had remained as one who sees visions because before them Lenore had just resurrected. However, their surprise was even greater when they saw that the Black Dragon stood up slowly dizzy, but perfectly healthy and his wing that had been broken was totally restored.

"This is a miracle!" Said Gimli

Seeing this, the **Bregu** had roared with joy and had nudged their heads with that of the Black Dragon and had covered him with their wings, causing **AÉfen-leóht** to snort touched and his eyes filled with tears.

Then he approached Legolas, who was helping Lenore slowly to her feet.

"Pal!" She exclaimed excitedly, "guess what, guess what? I saw my adoptive parents, Loki and Skadi! They were very pleased to see me and they told me that they loved me very much and that they were extremely proud of me! "

Lenore came stumbling up to her dragon and hugged him tightly as **AÉfen-leóht** covered her with his wings as a hug and they both cried with joy.

"I saw them too," Lenore said.

"Really?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes. They send you greetings"

The Black Dragon snorted shaken. He loved Loki and Skadi very much, they were like his parents to him.

"They also send you greetings and say that they are very proud that you share heart with me"

Lenore giggled as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Loki and Skadi?" Asked a surprised voice.

 **AÉfen-leóht** and Lenore turned and saw that it was Aragorn, who no longer embraced Lenore and then the Black Dragon as a pair of tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

"They're Ványr, they are the Ványr who rescued my dragon when he was a **draca-bredan** ," explained Lenore "and guess what Legolas? You were right, the Ványr are the Válar and the **Goddu** of the dragons! "

The elf just smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Then you saw the **Goddu** , **draca-háta**?" Asked **Be-sníwod** who along with the **Bregu** had approached

Lenore nodded excited.

"We did not know that you had been raised by the **Goddu** , brother," **Líg-raesc** told with admiration to the Black Dragon.

 **AÉfen-leóht** snorted pleased.

Gimli approached Lenore and embraced her as a couple of tears came from his eyes.

"Really lassie, you and your dragon gave us a good scare," he said.

"Oh, Gimli!" Replied Lenore, touched by the embrace.

The dwarf suddenly took her left hand.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing to the strange symbol that Ványr Skadi had engraved in the palm of Lenore's hand.

"I do not know, she just put it in my hand and then they told me that they hoped one day to see me together with Legolas in Válinor or Valhalla or **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** as I preferred to call to that place"

Aragorn who had approached frowned confused. He had never seen such a symbol, not even dragons or Legolas.

"We will ask Gandalf" he said "surely he will know and if not, Lady Galadriel"

He paused.

"Come on, we should probably be waited," he added.

Legolas carried Lenore in bridal style and mounted with her in **Líg-raesc** while Aragorn in **Gim-sylfred** and Gimli in **Clíf-stan** , while **Be-sníwod** and **Ed-wilm** carried between the two to **AÉfen-leóht** who still I was too weak to fly.

* * *

Gandalf saw Lenore astonished, then the palm of her left hand.

The woman had told him all her interview with the Ványr once she showed him the symbol engraved on her hand.

"So, they told you they would give you a wish?" He asked again to make sure he understood

Lenore nodded

"And what you asked for, was the eternal happiness of Legolas?"

Lenore nodded again, but turned around to feel someone kissing her on the cheek. It was the elf in question who had felt touched to the very depths of his heart by the knowledge that Lenore had been willing to die in both Middle-Earth and her realm as long as he was happy and did not fade.

"So, they told you that there was no way to fulfill your wish without you not being there, and then Válar or Ványr engraved this symbol in your hand?"

Lenore nodded.

The wizard looked at her in astonishment.

"I cannot believe it," he murmured.

"What does it mean, Gandalf?" Asked Aragorn, who was also present

Gandalf looked at him, then at Legolas and Lenore.

"They have just granted her immortality," he said at last, "only in this way Legolas will have the eternal happiness that Lenore asked for him, and only in that way will she be able to enter Válinor"

All present, who were Aragorn, Gimli, the **Bregu** , Lenore, Legolas and the Black Dragon were astonished.

"Congratulations Lenore," said Gandalf, "they have fulfilled your wish. Your reward has gone beyond what you might even imagine "

Lenore stiffened and turned to see vividly her dragon and this one to her.

"What is it, Melethril?" Asked Legolas concerned when noticing it

"It's just that ... when we left Lothlórien, Lady Galadriel spoke to us and told **AÉfen-leóht** and me to fight for this realm as if it were ours and that our reward would go beyond what we could dream"

"There is no doubt that the **Ge-sipwíf** is the most fair and wise being of all Middle-Earth" said **Gim-sylfred**

* * *

 **Everything has been solved for good and Lenore's wish was fulfilled as was the prophecy of Lady Galadriel and the whole Lenore song.**

 **Who could say that the Ványr and the Válar or Goddu would be the same only by other names? And who was to say that Legolas would have from the beginning reason about it?**

 **Let's see what happens after this. What will become of the dragons? Will they go to Un-déadlíc Dún-land? Lenore and Legolas will go with them?**

 **Your reviews are welcome and important.**

* * *

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Beado-leóma (war gleam):** sword forged by the _Bregu_ with their magic fire. It's wielded by the _draca-háta._

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons that lead their clan. They're the best warriors of their clan.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who leads and is the alpha of the race of dragons.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** colossal dragons that are more powerful than all the clans. They're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc_.

 **Ge-sipwíf (fair and wise lady):** name given to Lady Galadriel in the language of the dragons.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	47. New realm, new life

**Hello, hello!**

 **As always, I want to thank all the readers of this story. You are a great motivation.**

 **In the previous chapter, it happened that the Ványr Loki and Skadi granted Lenore immortality in order to fulfill her wish: Legolas's eternal happiness.**

 **It was also learned that the Ványr were the same as the Válar and the Goddu, as well as that Válinor was the same as the Valhalla or Un-déadlíc Dún-land.**

 **Now that all is over, the Dark Lord has been defeated and Middle-Earth is safe again, what will happen?**

 **Your reviews are important and welcome, and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 47: New realm, new life**_

Minas Tirith was celebrating. Sauron had been defeated and its king, Aragorn, who would later be known as Elessar, had returned. Gondor had king again.

And not only was it partying, in general, it was Middle-Earth because at last it was safe thanks to the superhuman efforts of Aragorn, Legolas, Lenore, Gimli, Frodo, Sam and the dragons.

They had barely returned from bringing Lenore and her dragon back to the army when **Ed-wilm** went in search of her two hobbits friends for whom she was extremely concerned. She had found Frodo unconscious and Sam crying trying to revive him, though all seemed in vain; And it was not surprising that the burden of being One Ring bearer had been tremendous, and it was only by sheer miracle that Frodo had survived, by that miracle and **Ed-wilm** and Sam who had always been his unconditional friend.

Gandalf had cured the hobbit,, however, he was unconscious for several days. All this time neither Sam nor **Ed-wilm** moved from his side, taking care of and watching over his dream.

The **Bregu Gim-sylfred, Clíf-stan, Líg-raesc, AÉ-welm** and **Á-blícan** were astonished and interested. Their sisters **Bregu Be-sníwod** and **Ed-wilm** were known to be very distrustful, of very strong and independent temperament, and yet they had become fond of ... hobbits.

A group of dragons, led by **Be-sníwod** , who were in better condition, went by Haethcyn, Merry and Pippin to Edoras to bring them to the coronation of Aragorn as well as for the great celebration that would rightly be the victory over the Dark Lord of Mordor.

Merry and Pippin's joy at seeing **Be-sníwod** was indescribable. The two hobbits wept for joy and embraced her. The same thing happened to Haethcyn when he saw Lenore alive again. The boy had feared that he would never see her again because he knew that the siege at Minas Tirith would be frightening, and when he learned that they had even gone to Mordor to confront Sauron's **Draca Un-gefóglíc** directly, he was astonished.

* * *

At the request of Aragorn, the coronation would take place in the ports, for although the city had already been cleared of all the corpses and the great wall had begun to be rebuilt, the Water Dragons could not be present ... at least not at ease and Aragorn was interested and wanted **AÉ-welm** and her clan to be present because after all he owed them what they could have won in the siege of Minas Tirith.

Knowing this, **AÉ-welm** and, in general, all the dragons including the **Bregu** were surprised because they never would have guessed that the son of another race of Middle-Earth was concerned so much that all the clans of the dragons were present during so Important event. Decidedly, that man named Aragorn was a man like few and worth his weight in gold.

* * *

When Frodo had finally awakened from his sleep, the joy of Sam and **Ed-wilm** had been enormous, not even Gandalf's or Merry or Pippin's could compare.

The hobbit told all his adventures alongside Sam and **Ed-wilm** and **AÉ-welm** , this way the rest of the _Fellowship_ learned that **AÉ-welm** had taken as far as she could on the Anduin river along with other dragons of her clan who had followed her to Minas Tirith, when they had met **Ed-wilm**. There had been a great and terrible combat between both **Bregu** and finally with the help of the two hobbits **Ed-wilm** had been freed of the spell of Saruman. From there, the **Bregu** of the Red Dragons had taken charge of them, not before communicating to **AÉ-welm** the terrible news that Sauron had created a **Draca Un-gefóglíc**.

The adventures of both hobbits alongside **Ed-wilm** as a faithful guardian were innumerable and for a whole day both Frodo and Sam spent it counting them with the help of Red Dragoness.

The **Bregu** , Lenore, and the rest of the _Fellowship_ were astonished to hear all that had happened to all three of them.

"Had it not been for **Ed-wilm's** help we could never have gotten to Mount Doom," Frodo had said as he stroked the neck of **Ed-wilm** who snorted with pleasure.

Frodo and Sam had also been pleased to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lenore, and **AÉfen-leóht** again, and once again the whole _Fellowship_ was reunited with the sad exception of Boromir who had fallen just as predicted the song of Lenore: _'the prince of peace embraced the gloom and walked in the night alone'._

While Frodo recovered with the help of Gandalf's medicine and even **Ed-wilm's** , preparations for the coronation were advancing rapidly and soon everything was ready for that great day.

* * *

Although he had won the victory with the help of his friends and had obtained the crown that by right of birth corresponded to him, Aragorn was sad, his joy was bittersweet. Why? Because he was not with his beloved Arwen, she would not be next to him for the moment of his coronation, she would not be at his side as his queen of both Gondor and his heart, he longed to see her again and hear her voice, but ... thing couldn't be like that.

Aragorn sighed sadly two days before the coronation as he saw the stars.

"What is troubling you, son of Arathorn?" Asked a voice that had the distant resemblance of a roar of dragon

The future king turned. It was **Gim-sylfred** , his faithful dragon-friend who was approaching him.

Aragorn affectionately stroked her muzzle, making **Gim-sylfred** snort with pleasure.

"Do you miss your **fela-leóre**?" Asked the Silver Dragoness

"You know me well, my friend," he replied with a sigh. "Yes, I was thinking of Arwen. You do not know how much I miss her **Gim-sylfred**! I long to see her face, her beautiful eyes as bright as the stars themselves! And her long, silky hair as black as the night! Her skin whiter than snow! I long to hear her voice! That voice that is so sweet it sounds like water singing! How much I miss her **Gim-sylfred**! " He said as his eyes filled with tears," but I know I'll never see her again. Many elves have left Middle-Earth and embarked for Válinor (he sighed sadly) at least I know she will be forever safe and well "

 **Gim-sylfred** had been listening in silence, but with much attention. She, too, had been in love many centuries before and understood Aragorn and his sadness.

"You'd better rest, son of Arathorn, the working of this day has been long and tiring. Do not worry, son of Arathorn, the **Goddu** always reward all those who fight for them"

She nudged her head affectionately with that of Aragorn who stroked her muzzle, and after a few moments, went to the castle to rest. Perhaps the advice of his dragoness friend was very successful, as always.

 **Gim-sylfred** , after seeing him already far away, took flight and went directly to a group of dragons that had remained of her clan, and after speaking quickly with the **Bregu** , the Black Dragon and Lenore, she chose two dragons of the clan of the Earth Dragons, two White Dragons and a Light Dragon, and left.

* * *

On the day of the coronation the beach, the harbors, the wall that led to that place and the same river were full of both men and dragons, most of whom were already totally healthy.

A platform had been set up so that everyone, including the Water Dragons, could perfectly see the coronation of Aragorn

There were also in great numbers dwarves directed by Gimli who, for the first time, dressed robes of nobles typical of those of his race. Legolas had also arrived accompanied by a large number of elves and his father. For the first time, Lenore saw him dressed like the prince he was. His clothes were of fine silk, very elegant and a delicate and thin gold crown girded his forehead.

Lenore smiled. His beloved elf was very handsome, even among those of his race.

Both Legolas and Gimli had left in **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** , respectively, as well as a pair of dragons of the clan of each of the two **Bregu** , in order to arrive quickly to their places of origin and to bring with them to all those of his race who would be at the coronation of the heir to the crown of Gondor.

The hobbits wore tailor-made suits of rich silk and as good taste as the nobleman of the highest rank, as well as Haethcyn, who was very well accepted among the _Fellowship_ and who had quickly made great friendships with Merry and Pippin.

Éowyn, though with her arm still plastered and in a sling, wore a beautiful dress worthy of the class to which she belonged. Lenore had to accept that Éowyn was a very beautiful woman and that it was not surprising then that Lord Faramir had fallen in love with her, after all the princess had a firm and courageous character and a great beauty.

Legolas, for his part, the first thing he did when he arrived was to look for his beloved Lenore, but with his eyes, and when he saw her, he was astonished.

The woman wore a beautiful emerald velvet dress with gold ornaments that exalted her eyes as well as her black hair which was combed in an elegant hairstyle, wore gold earrings, gold necklace with jewels, in a nutshell she looked very elegant and beautiful, especially since the elf had never seen her dressed in a dress, and no doubt that she was the most beautiful maiden of all Middle-Earth and had no eyes but for her.

When everything was ready Gandalf came up with the crown, but Aragorn stopped him. He wanted all the **Bregu** to be and it turned out that **Gim-sylfred** had been gone for a couple of days. Where? Nobody knew, the only thing that was known is that she had gone with a group of five more dragons and that was it. He could not start all, he could not be crowned if his dragoness friend was not.

"Wait for Gandalf, wait" he had said "we must wait for **Gim-sylfred** and the dragons who accompanied her"

"Aragorn, we cannot stay here indefinitely, everyone is waiting" the wizard had answered

"Just a little more, my friend"

Gandalf was about to reply when the sound of several flutters made them all turn to see **Gim-sylfred** coming, followed by the two White Dragons, two Earth Dragons and one Light Dragon.

The other dragons landed next to the clans to which each of them belonged, while **Gim-sylfred** landed elegantly near the platform.

"Sorry for the delay, son of Arathorn" she said "it was necessary for me to leave, thank you for waiting for me and ... now you can continue"

Aragorn noticed that the Silver Dragoness had wings in such a way that it seemed to cover something. He frowned curiously, but said nothing.

 **Gim-sylfred** went to sit at the head of her clan, as each of the **Bregu** were seated in front of each of their clan, while Lenore and her dragon were in front of them and, beside them, was Haethcyn delighted to see the ceremony in the front row.

* * *

After making him swear that he would protect Gondor and be a good king, Gandalf placed the crown on the head of Aragorn, thus beginning the glorious reign of the righteous King Elessar.

The first thing that Aragorn did as a king was to approach the four hobbits in the front row watching the coronation, Lenore, **AÉfen-leóht** , Legolas, Gimli and, to the astonishment of all including the dragons, each one of the **Bregu** inviting them to follow him.

"My friends" began to say with a loud voice for all to hear "today we celebrate a glorious day not only because Gondor finally has king, but we celebrate that the Dark Lord of Mordor was defeated thanks to our united efforts.

"We certainly had moments full of sadness, moments of doubt, moments of desolation, moments of pain, but our hope was never lost and that is why we could all face the Dark Lord of Mordor and here is the result of our united efforts.

"I want to thank all of you for your help, for your hope in us, for your support, but ... specifically I want to thank all these friends of mine who are here with me.

"They were the ones who accompanied me from the beginning of my hard journey, sadly one of them is not, but he is not forgotten.

"You will wonder why the **Bregu** are here. I want to tell you that they are here because without the help of the dragon race we would not be here. They have taught me several valuable lessons in life, as well as have shown me that the race of dragons are a powerful race, great warriors, proud and distrustful, but also, noble, wise, intelligent and reliable.

"I would like to tell you that these **Bregu** : **Gim-sylfred, Clíf-stan, AE-welm, Ed-wilm, Á-blícan, Be-sníwod** and **Líg-raesc** have been my allies and faithful friends, and Lady Lenore and **AÉfen-leóht** were **draca-háta** of this brave and noble race.

"That is why from this moment I announce that during my reign the dragons will be considered as our friends and allies, that during my reign and throughout the territory of Gondor the dragons will be protected and will be treated as one of us"

The **Bregu** turned sharply astonished to Aragorn who smiled at them gratefully.

"My friends, you deserve it because without you I would not be here," he told them.

The **Bregu** snorted touched and covered him with their wings as a hug, as well as showing their support.

"You can always count on us, son of Arathorn," **Á-blícan** said.

Aragorn smiled. It was not necessary for them to be told, he had had the opportunity to meet that powerful and wise race, and he trusted them as his great friends.

" **Gim-sylfred** , do not forget that you will be my principal counselor," he said as he stroked his muzzle.

The Silver Dragoness snorted.

"You will be a great king ... Aragorn," she said.

The newly crowned king's eyes filled with tears when he heard that he was calling him by name.

"Wait, Aragorn," said **Gim-sylfred** , seeing that he was leavint "the **Goddu** have sent you a gift especially for you for your courage and generosity"

Aragorn frowned in confusion. What could it be? Had the Silver Dragoness gone to see the Válar? But how?

 **Gim-sylfred** stepped away a couple of steps and opened her wings slowly revealing a human figure covered with a veil of fine gauze. The human figure took off the veil and revealed that it was ... Arwen Undomiel, Lord Elrond's daughter and Aragorn's beloved.

He looked at her like one who sees visions. This was certainly the best gift she could give him, but not the Válar, but his friend **Gim-sylfred**

Aragorn fell to his knees, a pair of tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. That was a dream come true.

He approached her, took her hands and told her something in Sindarin that only Legolas understood and that made him smile, and that Arwen made her blush as she cried with joy as well.

And on that platform the people saw that glorious and historical coronation where King Elessar had made alliance with the **Bregu** and had next to his queen who was an Elleth princess.

Such a moment would go down in history and for generations and generations would be told about that great day.

* * *

The great party and dance that had followed this ceremony was full of joy, happiness and peace. At last the air breathed was of tranquility and hope for a bright future for Middle-Earth, there was no more danger than darkness and Death reigned nowhere, the One Ring had been destroyed, the Dark Lord of Mordor had Been defeated forever ... it was a new beginning.

The dragons were quietly laying, and neither they nor the men, elves, or dwarfs were concerned in the slightest that they were there.

Aragorn had introduced the **Bregu** to Arwen who greeted her with great deference, just as she greeted them.

And at that moment he was with her wandering among all the guests like a king who cares about his subjects to know how they are. He had never been separated from her, obviously, he loved her in a great way, and that his happiness had no limit in knowing that the elleth had decided to stay with him the rest of his days.

He was grateful to **Gim-sylfred** for the enormous gift she had given him on that special day. He had learned that it was for this reason that she and the other five dragons had gone away. The Earth Dragons knew the Middle-Earth well and the routes of almost all the other races of Middle-Earth, the sight so keen of the Light Dragon had served to see them more quickly to her and her escort, whereas the White Dragons had served for to avoid any bad surprise, although it was very unlikely that such a thing would happen since all the dragons had been freed.

Aragorn had not been able to tell **Gim-sylfred** anything more than to hug her and say _'thank you'_ as he wept with joy and gratitude. For her part the Silver Dragoness had surrounded him with one of her wings as a hug and had gently nudged her head with his.

* * *

Lenore watched all the people who laughed, danced, ate and had a great time at that party.

She had never been in one so full of happiness and joy as that, not that in her realm of origin she used to go to parties, but in the very few she had been in had never seen such an atmosphere full of peace and joy.

She saw Éowyn talking to Lord Faramir; from miles it could be seen that they both loved each other; Éomer talked with **Á-blícan** with whom he had gradually begun to have a friendly relationship; Haethcyn, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam were with **Be-sníwod, Ed-wilm** and **Líg-raesc** ; Gimli was with **Clíf-stan** and **Gim-sylfred** ; **AÉfen-leóht** with **AÉ-welm** and Gandalf; She? She had been dancing with Haethcyn for a while, then with the four hobbits, but she had grown tired, and at that moment she preferred to see all the others leisurely. After all, the mere sight of the joy that reigned was enough to cheer her heart.

 _"It seems to be a lie that we have defeated the insane of the Eye of Fire and the traitor"_ she was thinking when a voice she immediately recognized and that made her heart turn around said:

"I see you very pensive, my lady, what troubles you that your beautiful smile does not shine on your beautiful face"

Lenore turned and saw that it was Legolas who smiled sweetly at her.

"I was thinking"

The elf smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"What were you thinking, Melethril?" He asked as he stood beside her and took her left hand, gently and tenderly caressing it.

"I thought it was incredible that we had defeated that crazy Lord of Mordor"

Legolas chuckled. It was strange to him that Lenore had always considered Sauron to be a crazy madman because he had been a great threat to her, the greatest one he had ever faced in his long life, but ... considering it calmly and the reason why she called him that way, maybe it was not that far removed from reality.

"Aye, at several moments it seemed that we would die in the attempt" he said "as Aragorn said: there were moments of sadness, desolation, despair, pain ... that will never happen again" he added while kissing her hand

Lenore smiled softly. She realized that he was referring to the time when she had died with her dragon and how it is that by the mercy of the Ványr Loki and Skadi is that she had come back to life and now was even immortal as her beloved elf .

"Yes, but it was worth it because we all received a great reward" she said "even more than we even dreamed"

Legolas nodded.

"Truth is," said "for example, I have met a beautiful maiden who has stolen my heart and owns it and that, if she accepts, I shall bind with her the rest of my life"

Lenore giggled as she blushed. Just thinking about it excited her enormously.

Legolas embraced her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead as he usually did as Lenore closed her eyes.

Suddenly they heard someone coughing and they both turned. An elf with long blond platinum hair, white and flawless skin, blue and piercing eyes, aristocratic features, dressed in noble garb and a strange crown on his head was there.

When he saw it, Legolas's face darkened.

"Ada" said slightly bowing his head as a greeting "Lenore I want to introduce you to my father: Thranduil, King of Greenwood"

"Oh! Nice to meet you! "Lenore suddenly feeling shy. She held out her hand to shake his, but the elf stared at her.

Lenore blushed intensely. She had forgotten that the elves did not greet each other in that way.

 _"Mae Govannen,"_ she said, putting her hand on her chest on the left side and leaning slightly

 _"Mae Govannen,"_ replied the king coolly.

He stared at her for a moment with some disdain.

"So, this is the woman that your heart beats for, son?" He said to Legolas with all mockery because he considered Lenore as inferior to not being neither of royalty nor for being elleth

Legolas frowned.

"Yes, Ada. Just as yours beat for my mother, so beats mine for her, "he said.

This time it was Thranduil who frowned. It was obvious that Legolas was telling him from the beginning that he was not going to let he away from her because he really loved her.

Lenore saw the scene uncomfortable, above all by the disdainful look of the King of Greenwood.

"Interesting," he said after a moment, "and what has this human woman done, other than being the leader of the dragons, to have your heart won, son?"

Lenore paled, but at the same time she felt offended. Why did he consider her less? Why did he consider her inferior to him or to Legolas? Did not know what she had done? And what had he done besides being in his forest?! But she restrained herself out of love for Legolas.

"She has done great deeds, Ada, so great that (he took Lenore's left hand and showed him the palm) that the Válar have granted her immortality"

Seeing the symbol, Thranduil paled and was amazed which was not common in him. What happened was that the elf king had great knowledge and had recognized the symbol.

He looked at Lenore with a mixture of surprise, wonder, doubt, and mistrust.

"In the very near future I would like to talk to you, Lady Lenore, alone," he said, noting _'alone'_ "but for the time being, I wish a good time at this party"

He said goodbye to Legolas who responded with a slight bowing of his head.

* * *

There was silence.

" **Fela-leóre** ," Lenore told him affectionately, seeing that the elf's face was dark and frowning, "do not be angry, this is no time to be angry"

"I'm sorry Melethril for what happened" he replied stroking her hair "my Ada is ... complicated"

"It may be, but he loves you, he only cares a lot about you"

Legolas snorted. It was sometimes so hard to believe!

"Come on, **fela-leóre** , do not be angry because if you get angry you're going to wrinkle like a little raisin"

Legolas looked at her surprised at the occurrence of his beloved and chuckled.

"How do you get whenever I feel better, even if the moment that has happened has been bitter or sad?" He asked, caressing her cheek with tenderness

"That's a secret. A magician never reveals his secrets "she replied with a mischievous smile" come, I want to talk to you alone "

Legolas tilted his head confused as Lenore had never told him such a thing. However, he nodded, he took her hand and they walked away.

* * *

Both, holding hands, walked along the river.

Although the breeze was cool and brought with it the salty scent of the water as well as the soft scent of the woods, and the sound of the waves that came to the shore sounded like an orchestra, Legolas did not have the slightest desire to go to Válinor, on the other hand, his only desire was to bind his life with that of the woman named Lenore and that both would live, fight and work so that their relationship would always be enduring and full of love as until that moment.

However, he sensed that his lover was nervous and it was reasserted that Lenore had not said a word since they left the place of the party. Finally, concerned about what she might worry or nervous about, Legolas turned and asked her affectionately,

"What is it, Melethril? What is troubling you?"

Lenore did not answer, but after a couple of minutes she stopped making him stop too.

"You know?" She said softly, her eyes downcast as if she was worried or nervous. "I never thought I'd find true happiness in another realm, and that in the realm I was born, it's considered a mere fantasy. I never thought that now my life would change so much that now I'll live forever in this realm next to you "

She chuckled.

"It's ... a new realm and a new life"

She paused for a moment and took something from a hidden pocket of her dress.

"In my realm where I was born" she said "in ancient times when a woman loved a man, she gave him a token as a symbol of her love. It could be a lock of hair, a pendant, a chain of gold or silver, a handkerchief, or a ring, but it was something that was extremely valuable to her "

She took his left hand and slipped a delicate silver ring with a strange symbol on his little finger.

"This ring," she went on, "was the last gift my parents gave me before they died. Now I give it to you as a token of my love and affection for you because you are the elf that I love and that I will always love " she said while raising her eyes and looked directly into the eyes with a look full of infinite love.

Legolas felt his heart stop for a moment to beat back softly and sweetly. His eyes filled with tears at the thrill of having received such a valuable gift that he had not changed for all Middle-Earth, not even for Válinor.

"Thank you, Melethril," he said in a voice choked with emotion.

With that said, he hugged her tenderly and gave her a long kiss in the mouth under a beautiful starry sky.

* * *

 **Aragorn was crowned and has begun to reign as King Elessar. Gim-sylfred gave him a huge gift that was to bring Arwen so they were both happy. In turn, the once Ranger, has inaugurated an era where dragons and men will live in peace and harmony during his reign.**

 **And what about Lenore and Legolas? What will become of them? And the Bregu? What will happen after these events?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **AÉ-welm (welling up of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragons):** title that has the dragons that lead each clan. They're the best warriors of each clan.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the race of the dragons.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** colossal dragons that are more powerful than the rest of the clans. They're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** the tender way that the dragons call to their beloveds.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ o his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	48. Good bye Middle-Earth

**Hi everyone!**

 **As always, I want to thank all those who have read this story. You are a great motivation for me.**

 **In the previous chapter, the coronation of Aragorn happened that later would be known like the king Elessar; that Aragorn announced that during his reign the race of the dragons would be considered friendly; that Gim-sylfred gave him the enormous gift of taking him to Arwen, as well as calling him by his name; Finally, and not least, the fact that Lenore gave a ring to Legolas in symbol of her love.**

 **What will happen to all the characters in this story? What will be their future?**

 **Your reviews are always important and welcome, and as always ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 48: Good bye Middle-Earth**_

Little by little Middle-Earth began to calm down after the commotion that caused the attempt to conquer it from part of the Dark Lord of Mordor.

Although Sauron had been defeated and although his **Draca Un-gefóglíc** had been destroyed, it still lacked in many places to free them of the oppression of the orcs and other beings of the dark, and it was for years Aragorn aided by the Silver Dragons and Water Dragons that fought against them.

It is necessary to say that the dragons did not go immediately to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , but they preferred to stay with their friends and allies. After all, and for the first time in thousands of years, they were safe and the other races saw them, for the most part, if not as friends, as allies and beings not as dangerous as was believed.

In this way, **Gim-sylfred** stayed with her clan next to Aragorn who, faithful to his word, appointed her chief counselor, and she and Arwen always resorted whenever he was at a crossroads.

To the king's good fortune, both elleth and Silver Dragoness had soon become friends and got along very well. Arwen very much appreciated **Gim-sylfred** for having taken care of and to be next to her beloved husband throughout all the terrible war, whereas **Gim-sylfred** appreciated much to Arwen because she realized that she was an elleth and wife like very few.

This was how the children of Arwen and Aragorn grew up under the protective gaze of **Gim-sylfred**.

Also, **AÉ-welm** had stayed to look after the ports next to her clan and Aragorn had also her as part of his council. The Water Dragoness also saw the birth and growth of their ally's children, who learned to cherish and not fear dragons, but to consider them as friends and allies.

Also in Minas Tirith, **Be-sníwod** and her clan stood beside Merry and Pippin, who had decided to stay in that city, which Aragorn was pleased with, and would have liked Frodo to stay, but the hobbit had changed and preferred to return to the Shire followed by his faithful friend Sam and **Ed-wilm** along with her clan.

The hobbits in the Shire had initially feared the Red Dragons, but in time and with the help of Frodo and Sam, they had gradually gained confidence and ended up accepting them.

 **Á-blícan** , who had formed a good friendship with Éomer, accompanied him to Rohan and stood beside him as a counselor for many years. He had witnessed the marriage of the princess Éowyn with Lord Faramir along with the clan of the White Dragons who settled near Edoras.

 **Clíf-stan** faithfully followed Gimli and his clan along with him. The race of the dwarves went along with the men the first to accept the dragons. It was not surprising because they were Earth Dragons and they had many things in common, soon the Earth Dragons were welcomed in the houses of the dwarves and had reconstructed between both races different places.

The case of **Líg-raesc** and his clan, as well as that of **AÉfen-leóht** , had been a little more complicated because of the distrust of the elves, chiefly of King Thranduil. Fortunately, what had helped greatly was Lenore's wedding to Legolas, who had been just as the Black Dragon had described it and, of course, he had brought the flowers.

Getting permission from the King of Greenwood had been a bit difficult, however, had been largely facilitated by the symbol that Ványr Skadi had engraved in the palm of Lenore's left hand thus showing that she and her brother granted her immortality. It was only for that reason that the king had accepted, because at least his son was not going to fade as would have happened if he had married a mortal.

All the customs of the race of the elves had been followed, from the fact of allowing at least one year of betrothing (in the case of the elf and Lenore were three) and then the wedding with all the ceremonial and everything included after of it. In it all the dragons had been invited, including the **Bregu** , Aragorn, Arwen, Lord Elrond, their two sons, Gimli, the two hobbits and, of course, the Black Dragon.

That wedding was historic because at that time all the races of Middle-Earth were reunited to see the union of life between an elf and the woman of another realm that shared heart with a dragon.

Lenore was very happy next to her elf husband who loved her extraordinarily and always looked for her well-being, as well as knowing her more and more. And so, it was with her who strove to make their relationship always full of love and last for eternity.

* * *

However, time does not pass in vain.

Frodo had changed completely as did Sam. The experience they had in passing all the adventures to get to Mount Doom and destroy the One Ring had not been anything and the hobbits were no longer the same.

The Shire was no longer the same for them and, in general, Middle-Earth. What to do? What to do?

Gandalf and **Ed-wilm** proposed to them to go to Válinor. Although it was a place to which only the dragons and the elves could enter, surely the Válar or **Goddu** would agree that both hobbits entered after all the suffering that had happened.

So, the first dragons to emigrate were the Red Dragons who, after bidding farewell to all hobbits, went to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , carrying **Ed-wilm** on her back to Frodo and Sam, while Gandalf was on the back of another Dragon of the same clan.

Before leaving, **Ed-wilm** had gone to bid farewell to all **Bregu** and Lenore as **draca-háta** and **AÉfen-leóht**. That was the beginning of the disappearance of the race of dragons in Middle-Earth.

Then **Á-blícan** followed her with the whole clan of the White Dragons, who left Edoras after having helped Éomer for years to secure peace throughout Rohan. Like **Ed-wilm** , he had also said farewell to the **Bregu** , Lenore, and **AÉfen-leóht** , and left.

Later **Be-sníwod** would go with her entire clan. The Ice Dragoness had been greatly saddened when the two hobbits had died, first Merry and then Pippin. She had loved them very much and missed their joy, their occurrences, that called her _'Snowy'_. After saying good-bye to her **draca-háta** , the **Bregu** and the Black Dragon, she had also left for **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**.

 **Gim-sylfred** , too, would be sorrowful when Aragorn, after a glorious reign of forty years, died. She had been at the side of Arwen at the moment of the death of that brave man who had shown so many qualities throughout his life and whom she had learned to appreciate him, as well as him to her.

Although Eldarion, the eldest son of Aragorn, greatly appreciated **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉ-welm** and their clans, both **Bregu** decided to march to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**. Their brothers and sisters had gradually migrated, and nothing was holding them back. So, after saying goodbye to the young king and Lenore and the Black Dragon and the two remaining **Bregu** , they left.

Shortly after and little by little the Light Dragons and the Earth Dragons also wanted to emigrate. Neither **Líg-raesc** nor **Clíf-stan** followed them because they preferred to stay next to Legolas and Gimli respectively. Both the elf and the dwarf were their best friends and would stay with them all the time.

It was in this way that in all Middle-Earth only **Líg-raesc, Clíf-stan** and **AÉfen-leóht** remained as the only three dragons.

* * *

At first, Legolas and Lenore along with **Líg-raesc** , **AÉfen-leóht** and the Light Dragons had lived in Mirkwood, supporting King Thranduil in ridding all the evil that had permeated that beautiful Elvish kingdom and had gradually returned to its former splendor in such a way that it was renamed Greenwood again.

However, it was not long before they left. The king was extremely demanding with Lenore, and although he had come to appreciate her, there was always a clash between the young couple and Thranduil so that they had finally decided to go and work their own future on other lands.

It was in this way that, having spent some weeks in different places followed by the Light Dragons clan, **Líg-raesc** and the Black Dragon, Legolas remembered a forest he knew relatively near Minas Tirith.

They met a large group of elves who had no one to lead them and soon they both founded a small Elven kingdom called Ithilien.

The forest itself was not the most beautiful, but with the efforts of Legolas, Lenore and the dragons little by little this became a little paradise and shelter for every elf that passed by.

Many times, Aragorn went to visit them along with his family, **Gim-sylfred** , and on one occasion, even **AÉ-welm**. Also, the others **Bregu** knew the place and praised the beautiful place.

Even Haethcyn, the orphaned child, was well received in that little Elven kingdom, and apart from the children of Aragorn and Arwen, he was the only one of the Second Children of Ilúvatar's race to be always welcome.

Haethcyn was very happy because he spent long periods in Ithilien where he was treated well and then returned to Minas Tirith where he lived in the castle with the royal family and spent time with Merry and Pippin, as well as **AÉ-welm** and **Gim-sylfred**.

It was in Ithilien where Lenore spent many years full of joy and happiness. She learned the customs of the people who had adopted her and of whom she was now queen, so to speak, also learned Sindarin and with her **AÉfen-leóht**.

Legolas used to talk to the Light Dragon because as he was **draca-spraéc** could understand perfectly when they snort or roared softly. Also between him and his wife they taught the elves not to fear dragons and to consider them their friends.

Fortunately, the elves who ruled in Ithilien were far more noble and more open-minded than those of Greenwood, and had soon learned to accept the Light Dragons.

However, little by little things began to change.

The first change was that Haethcyn grew up and from being the orphaned child who knew the _Fellowship_ and the **Bregu** , he became a gallant young man who had great gifts both because he had been raised among the elves of Ithilien and in the castle beside the children of the King.

On some occasion when Aragorn had gone to visit his friends, Haethcyn had not gone since he had met a beautiful maiden whom he had fallen in love with and she with him. They were soon married, and both Legolas and Lenore rejoiced greatly because they both reminded them of their wedding and because they had appreciated Haethcyn as a little adopted child.

The second change, which was not at all happy was the death of Aragorn.

That was very sad news for both the elf and the woman and knowing the pain of Arwen and **Gim-sylfred** did not help at all. Arwen had departed from Minas Tirith, no one knew where, but the fact was that while **Gim-sylfred** and **AÉ-welm** had said good bye and emigrated along with their clans to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land**.

Each time a **Bregu** arrived with its clan was a sad change because little by little the race of the dragons left Middle-Earth never to return.

The third change that happened many years later was the death of Haethcyn being old. He had died surrounded by his wife, children and grandchildren.

"It's amazing how you look identical to when I met you, Lenore," he had told her in his last moments

Lenore had smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I could think that your immortality is a curse, but when I see you next to your husband and your dragon ... I think it is a blessing because you will never be alone and that ... very few can say it"

The death of the once-orphaned child she had met at Rohan had taken a toll on Lenore and made her very sad. Fortunately, Legolas always stood by her to encourage her and show her the infinite love he had for her.

The other change was that little by little the Light Dragons decided to go to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** and with them, soon, also the elves with which the kingdom of Ithilien disappeared. However, the beauty of the forest that Legolas and Lenore had managed to give it would last for many more years as a reminder to the men of who the elves had been and the beauty they could bring to the woods wherever they might be.

Shortly before the last elves of Ithilien embarked to Válinor, Gimli had arrived of visit at the request of Legolas.

The dwarf had grown old and, like the elf and Lenore, had seen all the Earth Dragons go except **Clíf-stan** who was planning to stay with him until he died.

This had saddened him because he realized that nothing was equal to what he had known, all Middle-Earth changed and he was behind and that was the beginning of the Fourth Age: The Age of Men.

* * *

Lenore walked through the abandoned gardens of Rivendell, where once the grass had been well trimmed and all decorated with great delicacy and beauty, now grew plants and covered everything in its path. The statues she had seen and the beautiful marble columns were already largely covered by different vines and even trees that began to hide every vestige of what had once been the beautiful place.

The woman who, for at least 60-70 years lived in that realm called Middle-Earth, saw everything with great melancholy. She still remembered as if it had been yesterday when they were sent by the Ványr in the forest and how Gandalf had led her and her dragon to that place to meet all the representatives of the Middle-Earth races and Lord Elrond.

She still seemed to hear the voices of all of them who were no longer there, for most of them had died, and some others, like Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam, had been going to Válinor for a long time.

She remembered how she and **AÉfen-leóht** had sung her song _"The Battle of Evermore,"_ how there had been a great argument among the people, how Frodo had decided to take the One Ring to Mount Doom, how the _Fellowship of the Ring_ had formed, how she and her dragon had agreed to go for pure commitment and so many other things!

All the adventures that would pass, the death of Boromir, the battles to free the dragons, the revenge against Saruman, the moments when everything seemed lost, the moment so terrible when she and her dragon killed **Feohr-bana** , her interview with The Ványr Skadi and Loki, the relationship that from hatred to love that had arisen between her and the one that at the moment was her husband ...

Certainly, this place was full of memories. But what was Lenore doing there?

It had happened that shortly before all the elves of Ithilien emigrated to Válinor following their sea-longing and that the clan of the Light Dragons also went to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , Gimli had come to visit at Legolas's request and there was the proposed elf that the three of them went all over Middle-Earth to know it, after all Lenore, despite having lived many years in it, she did not know many places. So, the three mounted everyone in their dragon had gone through different places, most Lenore had not known during her adventure in the _"War of the One Ring"_ or in the _"Battle of Evermore"_ that was as it was known today to that period of darkness and war, like others he had known as Lothlórien.

When they had arrived, they were stunned. The forest was unrecognizable. It no longer radiated that beautiful silver light, its leaves were no longer perennial, nor the water flowing singing as crystalline as before, the constructions of the elves were worn, the trees were already dead, in short, had completely lost its magic. Not surprisingly, since Lady Galadriel had gone with her husband and all the elves who had lived there, the magic, the beauty that the Lady of the Light gave the forest had quickly vanished. Lothlórien was no longer a paradise ... now it was a forest, just a forest.

And now they were in Rivendell where Lenore seemed to see and hear the voices she had known for over five decades before.

* * *

Lenore had noticed lately Legolas weird, and the fact that her Fëa had tangled with his had made her sense that there was in her elf a great feeling of confusion, perplexity, but above all, feeling torn.

Lenore wondered what the reason was for her husband to feel that way. Little by little she had realized that the journey through Middle-Earth had as its true purpose that the elf would calm his feeling of being torn between two desires.

The woman worried greatly, for she loved the elf extraordinarily, as well as from the night when she accepted his love, and wanted him to be happy and peaceful, and it was obvious that he did not have peace.

* * *

Legolas watched the stars that night. **Líg-raesc, Clíf-stan** and **AÉfen-leóht** had decided to go to sleep together with Gimli, so the only one who was awake was the elf ... or at least that was what he thought because suddenly he felt someone embrace him tenderly for behind.

He turned sharply and, seeing who he was, smiled, took Lenore's hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes as she smiled and leaned her head on his chest and put her hands on his arms around her waist.

"What do you think, **fela-leóre**?" She asked affectionately.

It took Legolas a few minutes to respond. Would he tell her what worried him? Would he tell her what could not leave him alone for a moment in peace? Surely Lenore had already realized that something was not right with him because she knew him perfectly well without telling that their Fëa had tangled to the degree that they were one. Not to mention that one of the promises they had made was that they would never have secrets for each other.

"I'm ... confused Melethril," he replied, still holding her tenderly in his arms.

"Confused?"

Legolas nodded.

"I do not know what to do, I do not know what I want to do ... I'm at a very complicated crossroads"

"Why, **fela-leóre**?"

Legolas took a deep breath. What would his beloved wife think if he told her what worried him? Would she get angry Would she be sad? Would she be upset? No matter, he would tell the truth as he always had and she with him.

"I've felt my sea-longing again, Melethril," he whispered.

Lenore turned and put her hands on his chest.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Ever since the elves of Ithilien began to embark for Válinor. At first it was very weak, but little by little it has become accentuated, and now there is no time when my Fëa does not want to embark and sail there "

"And that worries you, **Fela-leóre**?"

Legolas tilted his head confused. That question was not expected. He hoped she would stay thoughtful, be worried, maybe upset or sad.

"Yes, Melethril, I'm worried as you have no idea," he said, stroking her cheek and holding her in his arms.

"And why, **fela-leóre** , why do you worry so much?"

Legolas took a deep breath. How could he explain? And how would she take it?

"Because ... I want to go to Válinor, I long to go to Válinor, but ... but ... but I know that you are happy here in Middle-Earth and that you consider it as your home, I know you exchanged it for your realm and ..."

He sighed.

"I feel torn between two desires: my desire to go to Válinor and my desire that you be happy Melethril as you have been so far"

Lenore smiled at him tenderly and gently stroked his face. Legolas took her hand, kissed it and rested his face with her as he closed his eyes.

"Why did not you tell me earlier, **fela-leóre**?" She asked softly.

Legolas opened his eyes.

"Because I did not want to worry you, I do not want you to get sad or upset" he replied without letting go of her hand

Lenore chuckled.

"Do not worry about it, **fela-leóre** , because none of this is going to happen. On the contrary, I think it is time to go to Valhalla "

Hearing this, Legolas released her hand and stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you sure, Melethril?" He asked in astonishment.

Lenore nodded smiling.

"Do you know that if we go to Válinor, we will never be able to return to Middle-Earth? Do you know that once we're there, we'll never see Middle-Earth again? "

"Actually, I have to be honest, I did not know for sure, but ... I guessed it"

She paused.

"But I think it would be a good idea to go to Valhalla. After all, I've known if not all Middle-Earth if a large part, in my interview with the Ványr they told me that someday they expected to see me in the Valhalla with you. Otherwise, and if this were not enough, you're going to be there with me and while you and I are together, any place is my home "

Legolas's eyes filled with tears. Certainly, to have as wife and to be able to love that woman was the greatest gift and privilege that the Válar had granted to him.

"Are you completely sure, Melethril?"

In answer, Lenore stood on tiptoe, drew him to her and gave him a long kiss in the mouth, which the elf immediately returned with the same tenderness as she had kissed him.

"Then tomorrow, we will take our way to the sea," the elf said after a moment.

Lenore nodded, smiling, but suddenly her brow darkened.

"What is it, Melethril?" He asked concerned

"Gimli" Lenore replied "he is not immortal nor is he a dragon and ..."

"I'll talk to him," said a voice that had a distant ressemblance like a dragon roar.

Legolas and Lenore turned sharply and saw that it was the **Bregu** of the Earth Dragons.

"What do you mean, **Clíf-stan**?" Lenore asked.

"That I will speak with him to come with us, **draca-háta** "

Legolas and Lenore looked at each other.

"But Gimli cannot enter Válinor ..." said Legolas

"I know, son of Thranduil, but that does not stop us from carrying him. On the other hand, if the **Goddu** do not allow him to enter, I may well stay with him on the beach until his spirit flies to the stars "

"And will he listen to you?"

 **Clíf-stan** snorted.

"Take it for sure Thranduil's son, but in the worst case I'll stay with him here in Middle-Earth until his spirit flies to the stars"

He paused.

"Give me the next night so I can talk to him," he added.

Legolas and Lenore saw each other.

"All right, **Clíf-stan** ," replied the second

* * *

Gimli felt tired, his legs that had previously allowed him to run almost without stopping as on that occasion when they followed the battalion of orcs to save Lenore and the two hobbits were no longer the same. If it had been another person the dwarf would have used a staff, but Gimli was Gimli and as a cane he used his ax which surprisingly could still wield it.

Legolas and Lenore had gone to the library of Rivendell where the elf had shown her different works and chronicles written by the inhabitants of that place for decades and more decades before.

 **AÉfen-leóht** and **Líg-raesc** had gone flying around. The two dragons got along very well, and although the Black Dragon was immortal because he shared heart with Lenore, and little by little the age difference between him and the Light Dragon had been increasing, anyway they were both great friends.

Gimli had seen them leave and asked **Clíf-stan** if he wanted to go with them to what the Earth Dragon had denied saying that he preferred to stay close to him, which had touched the dwarf. Decidedly that dragon was an excellent friend because being able to leave with all his clan had preferred to stay with him.

"Do you know lad?" He would say as they walked slowly through the lonely gardens of Rivendell "it feels strange to see the elf and lassie identical as when I met them"

"To see how the other races grow old and die is always ... different" **Clíf-stan** replied

"You've seen it, lad?"

The Earth Dragon snorted nodding.

"I have more than a thousand years, Gimli, only the children of the First Children of Ilúvatar do not change in all that time"

The dwarf smiled and patted gently the paw of his friend Earth Dragon. From the night he gave him his amethyst necklace, **Clíf-stan** almost always called him by name, which indicated that there was a great closeness between them.

"And is not it boring to live so long?" He asked after a moment

"Not when you live among dragons living about the same age as one"

"And tell me, lad, since I am not a dragon and, obviously, I have aged ... how do you see me?"

 **Clíf-stan** lowered his head to Gimli's height.

"I see you as what you are: a friend, my friend"

Gimli smiled in shock. They walked on for several minutes in silence.

"And you've never wanted to go to that place ... what do you call it?"

" **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** " replied the Earth Dragon

"Bah! I can never learn that kind of name. Do not get me wrong, lad, but the language of the dragons is very complicated "

 **Clíf-stan** snorted amused at the comment.

"Yours is not less" replied

Gimli looked at him in astonishment.

"Do you speak the language of the dwarves?"

"There was a time when I learned a few things, but it's not a language that dragons use. The most common is the Westron and we know a little of Sindarin and Quenya"

Gimli made a gesture of astonishment. There was no doubt that the dragons always had surprises.

"Actually, I've thought sometimes of going," **Clíf-stan** continued with intentiion after a moment

The dwarf turned sharply toward him.

"Do not take it wrong, lad, but ... why did not you go with your clan?"

 **Clíf-stan** lowered his head to the height of his friend.

"For you, Gimli. I have decided to stay with you until your spirit flies to the stars "

The dwarf stifled a sigh of sadness. It felt so strange to think he would soon die! He was already very old and sooner or later that such an event would happen ... however, Gimli was a person who always sought to encourage and not let sadness seize him.

"Well, be ready, lad, because I will live many more years" he said "I am a dwarf extremely strong and agile as a young man!"

 **Clíf-stan** snorted amused. He was aware of Gimli's intention.

"I do not doubt it" he answered

"Even if you do not think so!" Exclaimed Gimli, raising his axe that he sometimes used as a stick "look what I can do!"

He tried to break in two a huge branch, in other times he would have done it in a matter of seconds, but ... it was not the same anymore, so after several attempts he finally got it, not without difficulty.

"You see, lad? I can still wield my axe like in ancient times! "

 **Clíf-stan** said nothing, nor snorted, especially since he saw that the dwarf's mood had faded.

"It's useless," he said sadly, "I'm an old dwarf and I've been left behind, unlike the elf and the lassie who are exactly the same in every respect. At present ... it is the lassie who would have to take care of me unlike as it was so many years ago"

He paused.

"Maybe they'll just be with me because it pitiful to leave a poor old man in Middle-Earth"

"It is possible," replied **Clíf-stan** with intention "or rather, they expect you to go with them to **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** "

Gimli turned sharply to the Earth Dragon.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I do not know, I just tell you what I guess they think, but ... I do not know 'for sure' as my brother **AÉfen-leóht** would say"

"Why do not you go with them?" He asked after a moment

Gimli looked at him stunned and then chuckled between sad and mocking.

"But what are you thinking lad?! I am not a dragon like you, or immortal like the elf and the lassie "

"It's true, but nothing prevents you from going with us"

"That is impossible, only dragons and immortals can enter that place. Besides supposing I left with you, I could not disembark, I would have to stay in the sea and then ... I cannot be swimming, I am not a Water Dragon! "

 **Clíf-stan** snorted amused at comparison.

"True, but I doubt they will leave you at sea. If the **Goddu** did not let you in, they are not cruel, they would let you be on the beach and I ... I would stay with you in that place until your spirit flies to the stars "

He paused.

"Think about it, you would not be in a place where the situation has completely changed, where there is no place for the old Middle-Earth races; Instead, you would be in a place where there are still those races that you knew ... you could see your hobbits friends, the son of Thranduil and the **draca-háta** could visit you ... you could even see the **Ge-sipwíf** again "

On hearing the word _**'Ge-sipwíf'**_ Gimli's face lit up. He knew that was the appellation with which the dragons referred to Lady Galadriel.

 **Clíf-stan** had said it knowingly because he knew that the dwarf still had great crush and admiration for the elleth and still kept as his most precious treasure the three hairs given him the Lady of the Light so many years ago

"And you think she will be glad to see a dwarf, old and worn by time?" He asked with some bitterness

" **Ge-sipwíf** is a daughter of First Children of Ilúvatar of great and noble heart, not for nothing the race of the dragons we always appreciate her and not for nothing we gave the name with which we have always called her"

Gimli looked thoughtful. The offer was tempting. Going with his friends to Válinor or **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** , and to be able to finish his days calmly, to be able to see again that beautiful elleth that was called Lady Galadriel ... was something very attractive, even for a tired and old dwarf.

"Think about it, Gimli," said after a moment **Clíf-stan** "tomorrow we will continue our journey, this time towards the sea. The son of Thranduil and my **draca-háta** have told me to invite you, I hope by the time we arrive you have an answer "

He had already taken several steps when Gimli stopped him.

"And if I do not accept?"

 **Clíf-stan** turned.

"Then I would stay with you here in Middle-Earth until your spirit flies to the stars," he replied quietly, "rest well Gimli."

* * *

For several days, they had been traveling most of the time flying over the backs of the dragons. They only made stops so that Gimli could rest and eat.

Legolas felt much calmer, and the horrible sensation that had made him feel so long had disappeared. His excitement was that he would go to the side of his beloved wife to Válinor.

For her part, Lenore was also excited. It was a change she did not have as remote as it would be, after all neither her husband nor she knew Valhalla or Válinor or **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** ; But the change promised to be wonderful, especially since she would see the **Bregu** and the dragons, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, the elves of Ithilien. Only she and Legolas were waiting for Gimli to accept so that together they would go to that place.

* * *

When they arrived it was almost night. According to what **Líg-raesc** and **Clíf-stan** knew, the trip would take them all a day flying. Lenore did not want to imagine if that was flying, how long it would take by boat as was usually the journey.

Because all day they would have to fly, they decided to rest and sleep and eat well that night for the next morning, as soon as dawn took flight.

* * *

 **Líg-raesc** and **AÉfen-leóht** had spoken to **Clíf-stan** alone to know Gimli's resolution, but the Earth Dragon did not know it because he had never touched the subject again with the dwarf. He knew him and knew that pressing Gimli was not convenient because he had his character and it could happen that only by feeling pressure would not accept. His last chance would come in the next morning where everyone expected him to be encouraged to go with them.

"Do you think he's coming with us, **Fela-leóre**?" Lenore asked in Sindarin lying beside Legolas as they both saw the stars before falling asleep.

"I do not know Melethril, let's hope so," he replied in the same language

Lenore sighed.

"It worries me a lot, **fela-leóre** " she murmured

Legolas turned, pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms.

"Do not worry, _meleth nín_ , everything will turn out well. Now rest, tomorrow a long day awaits us "

Having said this, he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and began to sing in a very low voice the lullaby she liked so much and that now the woman knew it by heart in Sindarin.

Lenore smiled, snuggled into her husband's arms and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The Sun began to appear slowly on the horizon, staining the clouds of different shades of pink, purple and blue. It was a beautiful dawn and promised that there would be a splendid day.

 **Líg-raesc** and **AÉfen-leóht** were already ready together with Legolas and Lenore, they only waited for Gimli and **Clíf-stan** who had gone to look for the dwarf.

This one had spent a good part of the night awake, pondering on the decision he would make. Towards dawn, the Earth Dragon had come to look for him and had asked his decision.

 _"Where are they? Why they take so long?_ " Lenore thought worried

Legolas sensing the concern of his beloved wife had come and embraced her.

"Calm down, _meleth nín_ , calm down," he said in her ear.

At that moment, Gimli followed, followed by **Clíf-stan** arrived.

"Oh! You like to wake up at dawn you all! "Was the first thing the dwarf said" youngsters, youngsters! Do not you rather sleep a little more? "

The Light Dragon and the Black Dragon saw each other while the elf and the woman looked at him questioningly.

"Well, anyway ... I think it would be a good idea for us to get going," Gimli said, guessing what worried his friends.

Hearing this, the face of Legolas and Lenore brightened with joy as **Líg-raesc** and **AÉfen-leóht** snorted pleased.

"Then let's go, Gimli" said Legolas "according to the **Bregu** say it will take a whole day of non-stop flight"

"What?!"

"Yes, son of Gloin," said **Líg-raesc**. " **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** is not near here, so the sooner we begin our journey, the better it will be"

Gimli sighed. Spending all day sitting on the back of **Clíf-stan** was not as comfortable for an old dwarf as he was.

"Will we at least have breakfast?"

"We will eat it on the way," answered **AÉfen-leóht** "come on Gimli!"

The dwarf came up to mount **Clíf-stan** when Lenore suddenly approached him and gave him a bear hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"It gives me so much pleasure that you come with us!"

Gimli blushed and returned the embrace.

The three, elf, woman and dwarf were mounted in **Líg-raesc, AÉfen-leóht** and **Clíf-stan** respectively who immediately took the flight. Before heading to the open sea, they returned. That was the last time the six would see Middle-Earth

Legolas turned to look at his wife and smiled at her, who in turn returned the smile.

"Goodbye Middle-Earth" Lenore said "hello Valhalla"

With that said, the Light Dragon, the Black Dragon and the Earth Dragon headed towards Válinor, Valhalla or **Un-déadlíc Dún-land** being lost in the horizon.

* * *

 **The end of all members of the Fellowship of the Ring, as well as that of the Bregu and the dragon race, has been narrated.**

 **But ... there's still have to know a few things. Which will be? That is what will be seen in the next chapter.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Á-blícan (white glitter):** White Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **AÉ-welm (welling up of water):** Water Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Be-sníwod (covered with snow):** Ice Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Bregu (chief of dragon):** title that has the dragons that lead each clan. They're the best warriors of their clans.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the race of the dragons.

 **Draca-spraéc (the one who understands the dragons):** title that has the person who understands the dragons whenever they roar or snort.

 **Draca Un-gefóglíc (enormous/deadly dragon):** colossal dragons that are more powerful than all the clans. They're evil and cruel.

 **Ed-wilm (fire whirlpools):** Red Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Fela-leóre (fire of my heart):** tender way that use the dragons to call their beloveds.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc_.

 **Ge-sipwíf (fair and wise lady):** name given to Lady Galadriel in the language of the dragons.

 **Gim-sylfred (silvered jewel):** Silver Dragoness that is the _Bregu_ of her clan.

 **Goddu:** name given to the Válar in the language of the dragons.

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


	49. Epilogue

**Hi!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all those who have read this story. You are the reason I continued to write.**

 **In the last chapter, it was narrated what happened with each member of the Fellowship of the Ring, as well as the migration of the dragon's race to Un-déadlíc Dún-land to never return and with them after several decades later Legolas, Lenore, and Gimli were to go along with Líg-raesc, AÉfen-leóht and Clíf-stan.**

 **However, at the conclusion of the previous chapter it was said that there were a few things that were missing to be said.** **What are these?**

 **Your reviews are welcome and ... here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 49: Epilogue**_

Loki and Skadi rode quickly back to the Valhalla. The two Ványr siblings got along very well and almost always went back and forth together.

Loki had noticed her sister who, unlike talking to him animatedly, especially since they were crossing the forests around Asgard and Skadi loved the woods, she was silent just saying no word.

It was obvious that something was in hand, the question was what. Loki was very clever and intelligent, but he was not a telepath so he decided to ask her what was the matter.

"I noticed you're in silence, sister" he said "you have not said much since we have started the return"

Skadi turned.

"I'm thoughtful" she replied

"That's obvious, but why?"

At that moment, Skadi abruptly stopped her horse and approached a cave that was near there. Once there, she stared without making any movement.

Loki followed her in surprise. He had never seen his sister like that before.

"Skadi ..." he called her.

The Ványr turned and pointed to the entrance to the cave.

"Do you remember, brother?" She asked "do you remember what happened here?"

Loki looked around and smiled.

"Of course, I do!" he replied, "this is where you found the little **AÉfen-leóht** when he was only a **draca-bredan** "

Skadi nodded.

"Who would have to say that the little Black Dragon would end up sharing a heart with a human, and that now is immortal," she said.

"You're right. That was not what I expected and that, among all the Ványr, I am the one with the best gift of the sight and I know the future better than anyone else "

Skadi rolled her eyes. Her brother liked to boast from time to time that skill or power he had.

She returned with Loki, who after a few minutes told her:

"But I think that's not what keeps you quiet, sister. You are not one of those sentimental and dreamy people "

Skadi smiled. No, if there were any qualifiers that did not describe her were just those adjectives.

"No, I was just thinking about the _'War of the One Ring'_

"Oh! The _'Battle of Evermore_ '? And what did you think of it sister, other than it was a difficult time for the realm of Middle-Earth? "

"I think it is necessary that this story be known also in other realms"

Loki, who had dismounted from his horse, since they were now in front of the stables, turned sharply.

"In others realm? For what?"

"Because it's a story, an epic war that has not been given anywhere else. Not even in the realm of Earth with the two World Wars "answered Skadi while tethering her mare.

Loki raised a slightly surprised eyebrow. However, his sister was right, a war like that had never been seen in any other realm and that there were hundreds.

"It's going to be something ... slow to get it, but yes ... it can be done" he said as he left the stables along with her

"It would not be at all realm, Loki, only in Lenore's"

"In the realm of the Earth? And why only there? "

"Because it is necessary what an inhabitant of that realm did through Middle-Earth. Lenore did great feats alongside the race of dragons, it seems to me, therefore, that it deserves in its realm to know the history not only of it but of the _'War of the One Ring'_ "

"Maybe you're right," answered her brother after a few minutes as they walked through the beautiful corridors of Valhalla "let's go to the library"

* * *

The two Ványr entered.

This library was a beautiful place. The walls were covered with tapestries that showed the great hero stories of all the realms that existed, a large gold candlestick carved in the shape of a raven, the animal that represented wisdom, illuminated the place.

It was circular in construction and its Viking style windows with a carved crow at the top of each window, allowed to see one of the many great and beautiful gardens that the Valhalla had.

The library was divided by realms, that is, it had different 'rooms' and in each 'room' there were lots of booksellers, all made of pine wood that exhaled a delicious aroma as if the tree were still alive. Each bookcase that had the shape of a big crow flying was full of scrolls in which they talked about every imaginable topic of every realm, from history to food, from games to languages, from technology to clothing and fashion, in a nutshell in every room you could find all the information you wanted from the entire universe.

* * *

Loki and Skadi went directly to the room that said in runic: Earth.

"Let's see" said the first looking scroll on literary authors on Earth of all times and all countries "here is"

He took it out, and they both went to a long pine table, polished and perfectly carved into a raven. The Ványr unrolled it, and he and his sister bent over it to observe it carefully.

Anyone could think that it was written in runic, the language of the Ványr, everything related to that subject, but it was not so. Both this scroll and the others, when unrolled, showed in live images of all the authors of all countries and of all time in real time.

In short, Loki and Skadi could see Chaucer writing the same as T.S Elliot, on the same scroll despite having hundreds of years of difference between them. They could also see what works they were writing and could pass the images to the future or the past depending on the moment. In a few words the two Ványr saw from a plane in which time did not run for them, a plane of eternity, all relative to all writers of all time on the Earth.

"What do you think is said in an epic poem?" Loki told Skadi "after all it is a war and what better way to tell it than in a grandiose way"

His sister shook her head.

"No" she said "time passes for humans and their ideas change a lot continuously. Soon they would forget it, and they would disfigure what really happened. Just look at the movies they've done about 'Beowulf' "she added pointing out Michael Crichton who was writing at the time" _The corpse devourers_ "based on the Anglo-Saxon epic poem

"You're right," Loki replied, "and the films that humans make leave a lot to be desired, especially that of the actress ... Angelina Jolie. I assure you that if friend Beowulf knew it he would probably die for the anger "

Skadi chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, epic poem discarded. Let's go by some author, I imagine you want it to be from northern Europe "

"Yes, after all the names of both people and places in the Middle-Earth realm are more like those in the north of that continent," she replied.

"Well ... a good writer seems to me to be William Shakespeare. Look, he's writing _'Macbeth._ ' The friend Shakespeare is mentioning the 'Weird Sisters', has knowledge that will allow him to describe well the _'Battle of Evermore'_ "

"No, Shakespeare is also writing _'Romeo and Juliet'_ , that work if you realize here is being very famous, so famous that if you see here in the 19th century, there are operas"

"Reason for more. His work will go down in history and thus all humans would know the _'Battle of Evermore'_ , not to mention that the friend Shakespeare writes and describes excellent. You see? He is even innovating in the language of humans that is known as English "

Skadi shook her head.

"I accept that Shakespeare is a very important author and that he is being recognized by all this realm, but he runs the danger that his work on the _'War of the One Ring'_ is lost among the others"

Loki looked at the scroll again.

"And what do you think of some 19th century author, where Romanticism is at its peak. There any author could talk about love between the two couples: Aragorn and Arwen and, Legolas and Lenore "said after a moment" how about Lord Byron? Friend Byron is excellent describing and very poetic ... oh! What a pity!"

"Why?" Skadi asked.

"Look"

Skadi leaned over to see the scroll and saw Lord Byron drowning with Percy Shelley.

"That human died very young", she said with a slight gesture of sadness "it is a sadness because no living being of this realm escapes the wings of Death, unlike other living beings in other realm"

Loki nodded.

"No doubt it is sad, sister, but as a reward for consolation we can give him the task that writes the history of the _'Battle of Evermore'_ "

"No, Loki, it does not convince me. In addition, Lenore was born in the 20th century, has to be an author who is, even from the same century "

"Are you going to want it to be the year she was born?" He asked, annoyed that nothing that he shown her, she liked it.

Skadi stared at him in annoyance.

"No, even if it is from northern Europe, write still in the 20th century and be not famous or at least not much. After all, the novel that the author will write, will make famous"

Loki sighed and leaned back on the unrolled scroll to better observe all the hundreds of authors who have existed and will exist in the realm of the Earth.

"To see if this one seems to you" he said after a few moments "is English, writes during the 20th century, so I can read describes everything very well, not very famous, but I think he has some qualities and skills that can be us very useful as for example that is a philologist and linguist apart from being a poet and teacher "

"What's his name?" Skadi asked interested.

"Let me see ... ah, yes! His name is John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Look, see here.

Skadi bent down and watched closely where her brother had shown her. At that moment, the so-called Tolkien wrote one of his poems.

The Ványr was reading with great attention at the time that the Englishman wrote. His words flowed like water and with a wealth and color as few had achieved.

Skadi smiled.

She liked his style very well, would be perfect to narrate that epic war known in the realm of Middle-Earth as the _'War of the One Ring'_ or _'Battle of Evermore'_.

"You say he's a linguist and a philologist?"

"Yes. I think he could explain everything related to the language of the elves ... even the dragons. It would be excellent because he would not only tell the story, but would show to the realm of Earth the wonders that were in Middle-Earth at that time "

Skadi nodded.

"Then it will be this English writer ... Tolkien" she said

Loki took a parchment and a crow's feather, dipped it in an inkwell, and began to write.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Is not that obvious, little sister? I'm going to write roughly what we want he to do, we drop it while he sleeps and from there he will slowly develop it. Of course, it will take time, but ... we will not allow him to die until everything is finished, what do you think about it? "

Skadi sighed. Why did her brother like to play with the minds of humans while they slept?

"Let's see," said Loki as he began to write, "he will be dealing with a war in a place called Middle-Earth where there are different races like elves, dwarfs, men, hobbits and dragons, against a guy named Sauron and all his army "

"Do not forget to put on Lenore's dream and song" Skadi told him

"Of course not, nor the role she played as **draca-háta**. Ah! The love between Arwen and Aragorn, as well as that of Legolas and Lenore. Do you know Skadi? I think it would be a good idea for friend Tolkien to write a story specifically about the love between Evenstar and Elessar "

"Maybe, for the moment just write the basics"

Loki was writing while a smile appeared on his lips.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Skadi told him when she saw him, because she knew that when Loki smiled, it was because he had a caught and it was not always good, especially if it was considered to be the Ványr of cunning.

"I thought if your novel is going to be famous and you want it to go down in history, we could even make films about it"

"Movies ?!" exclaimed Skadi

"Yeah right. Obviously, it would not be like the ones they did about friend Beowulf and who played Angelina Jolie ... but, I do not know, I can think of a director as ... Peter Jackson made a movie about it, maybe a trilogy "

Skadi snorted, but smiled. Her brother liked every now and then to see the different films and plays of the realm humans on Earth.

"And I even think that why not fanfictions about all of them," continued Loki "look, see here? Humans, who are not writers like the ones we've cited, created a site on the so-called internet known as FanFiction, which wrote hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions of them. Tell me if that would not happen to history and posterity "

Skadi smiled. The idea was quite ... far-fetched, especially if it was taken into account that they would be fanfictions, that is, they would not describe the true story, but it was true. If so many thousands of humans wrote about it, it would never be forgotten.

"What do you write?" She said when he again bowed down to write

"Well the name the novel should have," Loki replied as if it were obvious

"No, I do not want it to be called that way"

Loki made a gesture of surprise.

"Why not?" He asked "that is to say, it is known in the realm of Middle-Earth: the _'War of the One Ring'_ or the _'Battle of Evermore'_

"That's in the realm of Middle-Earth, Loki, this is another realm called Earth"

"Well then, how do you want the novel Tolkien to be called?"

Skadi paused thoughtfully.

"The name of his novel will be _'The Lord of the Rings'_ " she said.

Loki smiled. That was a good title.

* * *

 **This is how on Earth came the knowledge about the epic war that was in the realm of Middle-Earth to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor. Who would have said that the Ványr could do this? How many other stories from another realm have not been shown to Earth by different authors?** **No doubt Tolkien turned out to be very lucky.**

 **Below is fully explained Lenore's song.**

* * *

" **THE QUEEN OF LIGHT TOOK HER BOW AND THEN SHE TURNED TO GO"**

Lady Galadriel, as the elleth most famous of all the elves, is representative of this race. Taking her bow meant that the elves would support the war as it would be in Helm's Deep and that an elf would be in the _Fellowship of the Ring_. The moment she leaves, it means that with her all the elves are going to Válinor.

" **THE PRINCE OF PEACE EMBRACED THE GLOOM AND WALKED IN THE NIGHT ALONE"**

Boromir, being a nobleman, ended up falling under the darkness of the One Ring never to return. However, of that catastrophe only he died of the entire _Fellowship of the Ring,_ that's why he walks alone.

" **DANCE IN THE DARK NIGHT"**

There was a moment of peace. The arrival in Lothlórien where the _Fellowship_ spent several weeks.

" **THE DARK LORD RIDES IN FORCE TONIGHT AND TIME WILL TELL US ALL"**

Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, has gathered his army and is preparing to conquer Middle-Earth, however, it is not said how this war will end. It will be Time to say it all.

" **THROW YOUR PLOE AND HOE"**

All races, beginning with hobbits who lived quietly, must learn to wield swords, beginning with Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam.

" **SIDE BY SIDE WE WAIT THE MIGHT DARKEST OF THEM ALL"**

All races are united for the final battle in Mordor: dragons, men, a dwarf and an elf.

" **I HEAR THE HORSES DOWN THE VALLEY BELOW; I'M WAITING FOR THE ANGELS OF AVALON; WAITING FOR THE EASTERN GLOW"**

The battle is narrated in Helm's Deep, in a rocky valley, where the Rohirrim horses whin, where the dragons arrive as a long-awaited help, where the battle lasts until dawn.

" **THE APPLES OF THE VALLEY HOLD THE SEEDS OF HAPPINESS"**

In its time, there was happiness in Rohan, especially in Edoras.

" **THE GROUND IS RICH FROM TENDER CARE WHICH THEY DO NOT FORGET"**

The destruction of the city of the dwarves in the Mines of Moriah, which would never be forgotten.

" **THE APPLES TURN FROM BROWN TO BLACK, THE TYRANT'S FACE IS RED"**

Happiness disappeared from Edoras and became increasingly hostile and dangerous place. The face of King Théoden turned red metaphorically speaking by the cruelty with which he treated to his town and to his family while he was under the claws of Saruman.

" **THE SKY IS FILLED WITH GOOD AND BAD THAT MORTALS NEVER KNOW"**

Tragedies occurred as the 'death' of Gandalf, however, without it the wizard could never have beat Saruman and free the king of Rohan from the clutches of the latter. The beings that live in Middle-Earth, although they are immortal like Legolas, do not understand it, only the Ványr know it.

" **OH WELL! THE NIGHT IS LONG, THE BEADS OF TIME PASS SLOW; TIRED EYES ON THE SUNRISE, WAITING FOR THE EASTERN GLOW"**

The War is lengthening and is increasingly difficult. The moments of despair are increasingly followed and the spirits of the different races are getting tired. No sooner is Helm's Deep saved so that Isengard has to be taken now and barely getting this when Minas Tirith has to be saved.

" **THE PAIN OF WOE CANNOT EXCEED THE WOE OF AFTERMATH; THE DRUMS WILL SHAKE THE CASTLE'S WALL; THE RINGWRAITHS RIDE IN BLACK"**

The siege of Minas Tirith where the Ringwraiths led by the Witch King were to be killed by Éowyn.

" **SING AS YOU RAISE YOUR BOW"**

Never forget hope. Have at least a little joy as the moment of the party in Edoras after the taking of Isengard and the victory of Helm's Deep.

" **NO COMFORT HAS THE FIRE AT NIGHT THAT LIGHTS THE FACES SO COLD"**

The siege of Minas Tirith was so difficult that the number of dead was countless and in the whole city there is no peace.

" **DANCE IN THE DARK NIGHT"**

A moment of rest before the army marches to Mordor, even though it is in the middle of the night of the war.

" **THE MAGIC RUNES ARE WRITTEN IN GOLD TO BRING THE BALANCE BACK"**

The only way to save Middle-Earth is in the One Ring which has to be destroyed.

" **AT LAST THE SUN IS SHINNING THE CLOUDS OF BLUE ROLLED BY…"**

At last, when a recount is made and the army goes to Mordor, they know they will die, but there will be a new era for Middle-Earth.

"… **WITH FLAMES OF THE DRAGON OF DARKNESS, SUNLIGHT BLINDS HIS EYE"**

It would be a Black Dragon and only him, that could defeat to **Feohr-bana** and in this way blind for a moment the Eye of Fire of Sauron.

* * *

 **I want to thank all those who have read this story, all who have put it as a favorite and all followers. You were the reason why I continued writing until concluding.**

 **My greatest appreciation and gratitude to Celridel for her support as a beta, because when inspiration failed me she was there to return it, and in a nutshell, because she is the best beta of all.**

 **Thank you Celridel. You rock!**

 **Maybe there'll be some changes but there'll be no more chapters.**

 **Your comments, as always, are welcome and important ... and, this time ... until the next time.**

* * *

 **AÉfen-leóht (night light):** Black Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan of his realm. He shares heart with Lenore.

 **Clíf-stan (rough rock):** Earth Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Draca-bredan (baby/hatching dragon):** are the babies of the dragons that can be since they hatched until they have the age of five in dragon's years.

 **Draca-háta (leader of dragons):** title that has the person who is the alpha of the dragon race.

 **Feohr-bana (life slayer):** Sauron's _Draca Un-gefóglíc._

 **Líg-raesc (a flash of lightning):** Light Dragon that is the _Bregu_ of his clan.

 **Un-déadlíc Dún-land:** name given to Válinor in the language of the dragons.


End file.
